Power Rangers: Skyward Force
by PerryTheBrave
Summary: The Erebian Empire has come to claim Earth! Our planet is the only one that hasn't been conquered. With the Legendary Rangers powerless and the rest of the Universe enslaved, it's up to Five Teenagers to be the last line of defense. Will they succeed? Or will they fall? They are Power Rangers: Skyward Force! (Fanmade Anniversary Season) (Completed: 06/02/2017)
1. Epic 0: War of Legends

**Epic 0: War of Legends**

* * *

"Life is full of adventure. There's no such thing as a clear pathway." -Guy Laliberte

* * *

As shadows ascended into another cool night, what appeared to be an adult human man skulked through an alleyway. He was a tall, built man with a heavy glare in his blue eyes. His gaze shifted across his vision; he knew he was being followed.

"Show yourself." He commanded, standing straight and tall.

"Didn't think you'd sense me so soon." The air behind the figure began to shimmer, and a man stepped out of nowhere. He had dark spiked hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a grin on his handsome face and his arms were crossed. This man wore a green leather jacket over a black and white shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. "But then again, I wasn't trying to hide." With that, the man sprinted forward to attack.

The first man raised his arms in defense and easily blocked all advancing attacks. He spun around his attacker and kicked him in the back.

"You've made a mistake, human," Blue eyes warned, his voice growing more and more animalistic. The figure put his hands together, ignited a sphere of purple and black energy, and tossed it forth. In the knick of time, the fighter in green turned invisible once more to safely avoid it.

Reappearing, he announced three words: "It's Morphin' Time!" In a flash of green lights, the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger sprinted forth with his Dragon Dagger and dug the blade into the figure's side. The figure hissed and jumped away as if he had been hit with a vat of toxic waste, his skin burned from the metal's jagged entrance.

"A Power Ranger…"

"Perceptive." Tommy sarcastically remarked before summoning two new weapons. "Brachio Staff! Saba!"

The Veteran Ranger wielded his two other weapons and easily fought off the man.

"I will kill you!" The Creature threatened blasting Tommy with a wave of darkness.

"How about this?" Tommy crossed his weapons together, blocking the darkness. The force made his helmet disappear as he slashed the attack apart and redirected the energy back onto the attacker. The energy collided with the Creature and made him lose his human form. A grotesque figure fell to its knees. It was all black and looked as if its skin was melted away by acid and its skeleton, which was just as black, was slightly visible.

"A storm is coming to Earth…" The Creature moaned in its dying breath. "Earth will not survive…" With that, the Creature disintegrated into dust.

"And I'll be there to protect the planet." Tommy confidently stated. However, something caught his attention; a new figure stood on a building above watching him.

"You!" Tommy whispered in shock, before feeling an overwhelming pain wash over him which plunged him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Snide was finally gone and the Dino Charge Rangers were able to live peacefully… for a short time. Almost immediately after Snide's fall, a new enemy reared its ugly head and the Dino Charge Rangers, which numbered at 11 members, had to respond. After a few battles, they learned that the grunts they fought were called "Maligs." The Maligs wore blue armor with sharp swords that were strong enough to block the Dino Spike. Needless to say, the Dino Rangers were pushed to their limits with each encounter.

It was in their third encounter that the Rangers learned they were being attacked by the "Erebian Empire."

In a newly evacuated city, the newest team of Rangers was not doing so well.

"Argh!" Tyler cried out in pain, being tossed into a car door. Up and down the streets, Maligs swarmed the spanish boy's team. Riley and Chase were disarmed and struck repeatedly by the Maligs' swords. Shelby was pummeled to the ground and Koda tried to defend her, but he was quickly tossed over head. Even Ivan, the well-trained knight, was no match for the Foot Soldiers' sword techniques. He too fell at their hands.

"Are you guys okay?" Tyler grunted out.

"Barely hanging on." Chase replied helping Shelby and Riley to their feet.

"We must formulate a new plan, Sir Tyler." Ivan suggested.

"They strong. Too strong." Koda pointed out in worry.

"It's okay, Koda. We can beat them… together!"

The five core Rangers raised their Morphers. "Dino Steel, Armor On!"

Despite his sentiment, Tyler's morale was slowly declining; it didn't help that in the partially destroyed city lay all their Megazords in pieces on the ground. Over in Amber Beach, Kendall informed them that their Zords would repair themselves overtime, but it was still a haunting sight.

To make matters worse, Erebian ships descended from the sky. These ships looked rather similar to Armada Ships, but these were shaded a dark cyan. Bright yellow laser beams rained down from above, causing the entire street to explode. This forced the Rangers to retreat.

The six managed to make it to a mountain side where they watched the Empire decimate the rest of the empty city.

"No…" Shelby whispered falling to her knees, grief overcoming her. Tyler bent down to her and whispered, "We'll be alright. Everything will be fine… we're still here… we're still fighting."

This seemed to work, as Shelby looked at him and nodded. Tyler smiled, practically feeling the grateful eyes behind Shelby's helmet.

Blue, bullet-sized energy beams struck a few trees around them, alerting the team to a the presence of more Maligs.

"Let's go!" Chase called, leading everyone into a forest to hopefully find some cover. They found refuge in a cave and all briefly took of their helmets to breathe easily.

"They're everywhere…" Riley whispered in weariness. "Endless."

"We must not lose morale, Prince Riley." Ivan encouraged. The others smiled a bit at Ivan's honorifics when regarding Riley. Seeing the Green Ranger's farm reminded the Knight of a kingdom, which led to the title of "Prince," much to Riley's dismay.

This lightheartedness only lasted a few seconds as the Maligs had found them hiding. The Rangers sprinted out of the cave and fought off the Foot Soldiers with as much force as possible. It was getting more tiring and tiring by the second.

"Look! More here!" Koda warned pointing to the squadron in the distance. The Maligs lined up and charged their swords with energy.

"Goodbye, Rangers," One maliciously said as it and the rest of its counterparts unleashed a barrage of slash waves. However, the end didn't come to the Dino Rangers; instead, a flash of red jumped in front and sliced the attacks apart. At first, the team thought Tyler had stepped up, but who they saw wasn't Tyler.

The person who saved them was Jason Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"You guys okay?" He asked raising his Power Sword in front of him.

"More or less," Tyler thankfully nodded.

"Good. This Empire's a lot stronger than anything Earth's ever faced before. You're not doing this alone."

A few Maligs tried to get the drop on Jason, but a surge of raging fires destroyed them. Jared Gordon, Legend Red, ran up to Jason.

"It's almost ready, we just need to meet up with them," Jared informed.

Jason looked at the six Dino Charge Rangers and said, "We're in this together. Follow us."

"Right!" They nodded. Unfortunately, they were all blocked by an onslaught of Maligs.

"Wonderful," Jared muttered raising his Legend Sword.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Beams colored Violet, Gray, Cyan, Silver, and Navy Blue rained down on the Maligs as the remaining Dino Charge Rangers ran into the fray.

"Shadow Saber!" From behind the trees, Anubis Cruger, Shadow Ranger, sprinted forth and cleared a path. Following him was Cat Ranger, Lauren the Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Mike the Magna Defender, Mystic Force White, Wolf Warrior, the Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers, Blue Sentaurion, and Julianna Sanchez the Violet Legend Ranger. These auxiliary Rangers formed a wall around the other Rangers and fought of the Maligs.

"Leave this to us!" Cruger told Jason.

Mike said, "Just finish this fight." He then proceeded to slice apart more Maligs.

"Thanks! Let's go, Rangers!" Jason instructed.

The two Veterans and the Dino Charge Rangers sprinted away and were being followed. However, Jarrod and Camille, in their Animal Spirit Armor Forms, jumped down from the tree tops and unleashed their animal spirits, covering the escape of the others.

"Good luck, Power Rangers." Cruger whispered before refocusing on the battle at hand.

* * *

"They're coming!" Andros, the Red Space Ranger, called out as he dropped from his Galaxy Glider. Jason had led the newest Rangers to a series of mountain plateaus where they planned on leading the Empire away from the cities. It was there they would do a final showdown.

"Are you guys ready to fight?" Jared asked the Dino Charge Rangers.

"Always." Tyler nodded.

"There!" Oliver Kyle, Cyber Fusion Red, called out. All around them, Erebian ships appeared and dropped thousands of Maligs.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called out with his team and the four Zeo Rangers.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin and the Robot Rangers called.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm-"

"Thunder Storm-"

"Samurai Storm-"

"- Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Transcode: Fusion Fall!"

"Energize! Unleash the Power!"

A symphony of energy and lights erupted from the 150+ Rangers as they all morphed together. Standing tall with their weapons at the ready, they dashed forth in all directions to fight off the evil Empire.

The Maligs in the front lines summoned silver, high tech cannons and fired cyan energy beams from them. The lasers hit a few Rangers, but they were able to get back up. The Mystic Force, Samurai, and Megaforce Rangers stepped up front.

"Mystic Shield!"

"Symbol Power: Protect!"

"Defenstorm Card!"

"Defenstone Card!"

"Defenstream Card!"

"Activate!"

The mixture of magic, symbol power, and power cards created a large shield that blocked the incoming attacks.

"Galaxy Glider!" The six Space Rangers flew overhead and fired from above with their sidearms. The Jungle Fury Rangers sent forth incarnations of their animal spirits and mauled a group of Maligs to pieces. The Ninja Storm Rangers, with Aisha Campbell who was using her Mighty Morphin Ninja Powers, ninja streaked through more Maligs, destroying them.

The Overdrive Rangers ran alongside the Wild Force Rangers as they took on hundreds of Foot Soldiers. All around, laser beams, elemental attacks, and varying methods of long range attacks littered the battlefield. A large explosion alerted the Rangers to the arrival of the Empire's mecha suits: 10 foot tall mechanical humanoid robots that were stolen from an unknown alien world.

Lightspeed Rescue and Cyber Fusion were the ones who tried to dispatch them first, but were easily tossed aside. Both teams would've been destroyed if the Time Force team didn't step in with their V-Weapons. The Legend Rangers proved to be the powerhouses of the Ranger Army. They used their mastery over the elements to destroy Maligs and Mecha suits in droves.

TJ and Cassie, still in the air with their team, called out, "Here come more Mech suits!"

"Ashley, look out!" Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, called out to his friend. However, the Yellow Ranger was shot out of the air and landed on her back. She quickly got up and summoned her Star Slinger to fight back. Enraged, Andros jumped down with his Spiral Saber and backed her up.

The four Zeo Rangers also jumped in to help Andros and Ashley fight off more Maligs.

"Look!" Rocky, Zeo Blue, pointed into the air. It was another surprise from the Empire. Maligs flying on what appeared to be Gliders, kind of similar to the Green Goblin, flew at the remaining Space Rangers and attacked. The four wove around the newcomers, trying to take out as many as possible.

Daggeron, Mystic Force Gold, raised his Lamp Blaster and fired a single shot into the air. This shot exploded, sending hundreds of golden spheres in all directions, destroying quite a few Glider Maligs.

A Mecha Suit raised its arms and pummeled the Overdrive team off their feet.

However, the RPM rangers super sped in front and struck it with their weapons. RPM Gold and Silver both flew in from the air and froze the suit with their Cloud Hatchets. They then proceeded to freezing a whole squad of Mecha Suits.

This left it open for the Galaxy Rangers to use the Lights of Orion and stampede through the statues, destroying them.

Jason and Tyler stood back to back, taking down any Malig that came their way. Jason sliced one in half and Tyler stepped off of his predecessor's shoulder and slammed the ground with his Smasher, sending a shock wave into over ten Maligs.

"Nice one, Rookie." Jason complimented.

Nearby, Billy and Shelby were working to use a downed Empire ship to their advantage. The two were using Billy's gadgets to try and hack into the system. Outside the ship, Kimberly and Ivan were defending the entrance.

"If we can cross this here…" Shelby whispered in focus, working her magic on the circuit boards.

"Affirmative." Billy nodded placing the finishing touches on the machine. "We did it."

"Great!" Shelby exclaimed.

Kim and Ivan were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers, but Trini and Riley stepped in to help.

"Power Daggers!"

"Raptor Claw!" The two drove through the Maligs and destroyed them.

"It's great to see you again, Trini." Kim took her friend's hands.

"I feel the same about you guys too, Kim. But this isn't the time." Trini sorrowfully replied.

"You're right."

Chase and Zack finally stepped in, blasting more enemies away with the Para-Chopper and Power Axe Cannon respectively. "Watch it!" Zack pointed forward as Maligs sent wave after wave at them.

Koda stepped in with his shield and raised a barrier. "I… protect friends!" He blocked the attacks long enough for Ivan to fly around and slash the Maligs to shreds.

A Mech Suit flew at the two Ranger teams, but the Dino Thunder Rangers used Super Dino Mode to destroy it.

"We're good!" Connor called back to the other Dino Rangers.

"Now, Shelby!" Billy told his Triceratops successor.

"Got it!" Shelby pressed a button a controller, which made the downed ship fly into the air. It stopped in between the rest of the ships and began to spin in place quickly, becoming a blur. Lasers fired in all directions destroying the surrounding ships.

The Rangers cheered, but still fought to destroy the remaining attackers. However, the battle took a turn for the worse; hundreds more ships descended from above followed by a much larger ship.

Suddenly, Armada Bruisers appeared on the ground alongside the Maligs. However, these Bruisers wore black armor and were much more powerful than their blue counterparts.

Easily, these newcomers walked through all incoming attacks. Theo, Jungle Fury Blue, and Trip, Time Force Green, double teamed a black Bruiser, but it blocked their attacks and struck them over and over. The SPD Rangers lined up with their blasters and took one down, but two more got the drop on them and beat them to the ground. It was like this all over the battlefield; the Rangers were being taken down, but still remained morphed up, by these powerful warriors.

Salvation came in the form of Orion, Megaforce Silver. A large wormhole opened up in the battlefield and he came running through with ten other teams of Rangers behind him. The Aquitian, Prism, Supersonic, Blitz, Lightning, Jetstream, Battalion, Beast Brigade, Speedstar, and Bio Rangers followed Orion into battle to even to odds.

For hours, the Rangers fought off wave after wave, not giving up for a single moment.

It was near the end of the battle Jared Gordon called out, "Battlizers, now!"

Every Ranger with a Battlizer or an enhanced mode utilized it and began to destroy more soldiers in droves. All around, enhanced Rangers used their new weapons together to take out more and more attackers. Jason watched this happen and summoned the Dragonzord Power Coin.

"I don't know where you are, Tommy… but this is for you, man." He squeezed the coin, summoned the Dragon shield and leapt back into battle. At the same time, Zack wielded Saba while Trent used his old science teacher's Brachiostaff.

As the moon began to rise above the horizon, a final Empire ship descended from above. No one could see its detail as it was dark, but it gave off a menacing feeling. All the Maligs and Bruisers were called away at this ship's arrival.

A massive, cylindrical cannon appeared on its underside and charged up. The beam fired and hit the Earth, as well as the Rangers. Mysteriously, the Rangers felt no initial pain. Suddenly, the Earth Power Rangers began to feel a bit slower.

"What's happening?!" Jake Holling, Megaforce Black, demanded.

Andros explained, "That beam… it's poisoning the Earth… and it's somehow affecting our connection to the Morphing Grid!"

Billy pulled out a small hologram projecting device. He scanned the area and informed, "The laser beam's infecting our links to the grid! It's like a virus and it's gonna give the Empire access to it if we don't do something!"

 **~Meanwhile~**

In the forests, the auxiliary Rangers and Warriors were finishing off the last of the Maligs.

"We've got to get over there." Jules pointed.

"Right." Cruger nodded. "Follow me, everyone."

 **~Back to Action~**

The hundreds of smaller ships open fired on the Rangers, intent on taking them out. However, the Mystic Spell Shield, Symbol Power, and Power Cards were used once more to block the assaults.

Seeing the different powers fuse together, Jason got an idea. He called everyone together and stated, "We use all our powers and put them together!"

"Will that really work?" Clara Jane, Cyber Fusion Yellow, asked.

Tyler replied, "Have a little faith. If we're all together, we can do it."

Jason nodded and said, "Let's do it, everyone!"

A chorus of "right" and "let's go" rang out from the Rangers. They focused their purest Ranger powers, which made everyone glow a bright golden light. Together, all the Rangers flew up into the air. Their gathered powers blocked every laser beam shot at them. From below, the Auxiliary Rangers watched this happen.

Wolf Warrior addressed the other Auxiliaries, "We must stand with them to defend this world."

Nodding in agreement, the group glowed gold themselves to add onto the power of the main Rangers.

"Ready… fire!" Jason commanded. All at once, a golden wave of energy, much akin to Zordon's Z-Wave, swept the entire atmosphere and exosphere, eliminating all the ships and destroying the Erebian Empire's attack force…

 **~Later On~**

Tyler's eyes opened, and he found himself lying on his back. His body was aching all over and his head was spinning. It was early morning and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, but not quite. The sky was a still a light shade of blue while the clouds were painted a nice, cream orange.

He struggled to pull himself into a seated position and found his friends were beginning to wake up. Koda was helping Shelby to her feet while Chase was holding onto Riley who claimed he was okay, and looked rather irritated. Ivan was on one knee, trying to pull himself up but seemed he didn't have the strength to do so.

All around them, every other Ranger team was demorphed and regaining consciousness. Some were helping others up while others were struggling to get up themselves.

"We're alive…" Shelby breathed in relief. "All of us…"

"Did we really win?" Riley asked with a small tinge of hope in his voice.

Noah Ryder, Legend Blue, walked up to the newest team and nodded. "Yep." Next to him was Summer Landsdown, RPM Yellow, who was clutching her left arm. She nodded in confirmation, her eyes wavering in exhaustion.

"It came with a price." Mack Hartford, Overdrive Red, informed, limping his way over.

"What kind of price?" Tyler asked in worry.

Grunting, the Rangers turned to see Antonio Garcia and Mike, Samurai Gold and Green, supporting each other as they walked over.

"Our powers." Mike explained, "We can't use them."

"What?" Chase asked in disbelief.

Antonio continued, "That last attack, combined with the Morphing Grid Virus, but a huge strain on the Grid itself."

Summer stepped forward, "It's what my friend Doctor K refers to as 'Grid Overload.' The Morphing Grid was compromised and this planet was poisoned. The Grid locked itself down from everyone across the Universe to protect itself. Our powers are now being used to heal the Earth from the Grid Virus' damage, too."

"It cannot be true," Ivan whispered, fishing his Dino Chargers out of his pocket. He gasped when he saw that they all turned into colorless stone.

"It's true…" Riley whispered in defeat.

Tyler took a moment then sighed, "I guess it works out for the best then."

Everyone there, including a few closeby Rangers, looked at him, intently.

"We did our job; we protected the Earth and no one died doing it. We really did it."

This sentiment made all the nearby Rangers smile; the newest Red Ranger was right. They did their jobs once more and were able to return to peaceful lives.

"We did." Mack nodded.

"You're right." Noah grinned. "We did, didn't we?"

"It's a new day." Tyler trailed off as all the Rangers who fought in the battle looked off into the horizon upon the newly rising sun, which indeed promised a bright future.

 **~Meanwhile~**

In a strange dimension, a figure wrapped in shadows sat in a meditative position. He was accompanied by a woman who was also concealed in shadows.

"Well played, Oracle… but that driving force was only a small fraction of the Erebian Empire." The woman known as Oracle looked at her companion with worried, green eyes.

"I've played my cards right, and now, in a short period of time, Evil will prevail over the entire Universe."

* * *

A/N: This is just a prologue. The actual story will start next week! I couldn't resist, I had to start the story now! Please review your thoughts! Please please please! Also, I put a few references, easter eggs, and plot points in this chapter. I wonder if you can find them!

Again, please review! A few sentences at a minimum! I really wanna hear your thoughts on this anniversary season!

I also created the Skyward Force Wiki Page! The link is on my profile.

Those Alien Ranger Teams will have Wiki Profiles. Just give me some time! :D

Later Days and Write On!


	2. Epic 1: Five Stars, Five Hearts

A/N: Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Also, I don't have my opening theme on Youtube right now because my laptop crashed so I'm waiting on getting it fixed. Luckily, I had the foresight to start writing on a Google Docs, so I'm currently borrowing a computer from someone else, so bear with me.

I also suggest checking out the Wiki. I've added the Arsenal page to Skyward Force and it'll help immensely in the Chapters to come when it comes to visualizing the weaponry. So go check it out right now.

Lastly, I'm gonna bring story soundtracks back, but I'll only use them sparingly and during climatic moments. Links are under the Skyward Force Section of my Fanfiction Profile Page. You'll know when the music is supposed to start when you see their corresponding number, ex: (1) *Insert Sentence*, and it will end when you see the corresponding number a second time. Ex: *Insert Sentence.* (1)

Soundtracks in this chapter: **(1)**

* * *

"The ending is nearer than you think, and it is already written. All that we have left to choose is the correct moment to begin." - Alan Moore

* * *

In a mysterious dimension devoid of human life, a middle aged man sat in calm stillness. In a meditative position, he wore black clothes with a white cloak over it. He had silver hair and bright red eyes. "Hurry up, Oracle," The man whispered in irritation. Despite the softness of his voice, he spoke with intensity.

Across from him was a beautiful woman who also sat in a meditative position. Her dark skin was clear, her green eyes sparkled with light, and she wore all white clothes with a black cloak on top.

Oracle replied, "Patience is a virtue."

"Make your move."

The backdrop of their dimension appeared to be black and white space with different colored lights drifting lazily about. There were also a multitude of green grid lines, similar to a coordinate plane, stretching outward in all possible directions. Along these lines were little spheres of differing colors.

"I'm still thinking, Roack." Oracle calmly stated.

Roack laughed, "What's there to think about? You've lost. Look around at all these pieces! I've conquered them."

Roack was right; the endless spheres that existed in infinite directions were all surrounded by small wisps of purple and black smoke.

"I still have one move left. Consider it a 'divine move,' if you will," Oracle kindly said, moving her hand across the grids with grace.

"My forces will take it."

"You don't understand, Roack… Things had been set in motion long ago. This last group… they will become the most powerful in ways unimaginable." Oracle smiled looking down at a small black speck. This speck was a representation of a runaway spaceship headed toward the only planet that wasn't taken over by evil: Earth.

 **~Meanwhile~**

A small, silver spaceship blasted its way past Neptune. It was being chased by Armada Ships that were all dyed a dark shade of blue. Leading these ships was the Mothership, which was a large black shuttle with dragon heads on both front hulls.

Inside the main bridge sat a Teenage, Human-looking boy with tan skin and a youthful face. He had short brown hair that had silver streaks in it and his eyes were a deep shade of violet.

"Prince Wayland," greeted an advisor. "We are closing in."

"Good, Kortan. Thank you."

Kortan was a tall being who wore blue ropes and a mask that concealed his face. "Sir, is it wise to be dressed like that?"

Wayland was dressed in Earth garments, mainly a blue and black striped t-shirt, jeans, black boots and a blue beanie hat.

"I like Earth's clothing; it's different!" Wayland flashed a toothy grin, much to Kortan's annoyance.

"The target is closing in on Earth as we speak. He's getting away." Came a new, feminine voice. It belonged to the scientist known as "Sonna." She was a beautiful young woman with long, brown hair and clear, peach skin. She wore a black lab coat and carried a tablet that she used to command the ship's functions.

"Sonna, as a Human do you have any qualms about attacking your old world?" Asked Kortan.

Looking down for a moment, Sonna shook her head. "My family has been erased. There's nothing left for me there."

"Good answer," spoke a tall man in the corner. He was covered head to toe with bronze armor. A black cape sprouted from his shoulderblades and his very presence would make one cringe in fear.

"Lay off, Baron," Wayland lectured. "Where's Karprex?"

"Here, sir." Came another voice that belonged to a Teenager. The being known as Karprex walked into the bridge with a casual stride. He wore skin tight black garments with white stripes running down the chest and sides. His face was concealed by a wide, black visor. "Wayland… I've noticed… this planet… I feel a connection to it."

"I know," Wayland nodded. "As your friend, we'll find your answers."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sonna? How much longer do we have?"

"Our target has escaped our grasp and will be there in 12 hours. I estimate that we will arrive in 13."

"Good. Full speed ahead! This planet is mine!"

 **~Arcadia Hills, California~**

On the outskirts of the city of Arcadia Hills was an oriental-style mansion. Creepy rumors aside, there was something mystical about it; an old Ninja master resided there. Within a pitch black room in one of its many corridors stood a teenaged boy.

He had caramel brown skin, short dark hair, and deep brown eyes that were closed in concentration. The boy wore a blue tank top and black sweatpants. He was currently barefoot and was feeling the environment around him. From the shadows flew ninja stars that soared right for him.

On instinct, the boy back flipped into the air and landed gracefully. He jumped forward and twisted to avoid more ninja stars.

He then put his hands together and mustered a sphere of bright blue translucent energy and expanded it into a flat, circular shield to protect himself. He felt the projectiles bounce off the shield and, when he had the opening, jumped into the air, compressed the shield back into a sphere and let it fly. The sphere soared into the darkness and destroyed something mechanical. The destroyed object hit the ground with a large "clang" and sparks flared up in the shadows.

The boy landed just as the lights in the room turned on. The thing he had destroyed was a flying saucer-like device that would float around and fire projectiles. Now, it was a piece of broken junk.

"Very good, Parker." An old, asian man wearing a stereotypical robe jumped down from above and addressed the boy. "Very good, indeed."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You have grown, and I'm proud of you. But…" The old man trailed off as if he were in deep thought. His his had narrowed in contemplation.

"Grandfather?" Parker asked in confusion.

"I fear it is time for you to put your skills to good use."

"What do you mean?"

Parker's Grandfather reached into his robe and pulled out a black box. When he opened it, he revealed a necklace with a strange, blue pendant. The pendant was a gem that flashed its own color every few seconds.

"Generations ago, a family prophecy foretold the coming of a descendant who would combine our own family's Ninjutsu with the Mystical Forces. He would use his newfound power, with this gem, and help change the world for the better." The old man gingerly placed the necklace over his Grandson's head and let it rest easy around his neck.

"It is my belief that you are that descendant."

As soon as his Grandfather let go of the necklace, Parker felt an intense flush of heat race through his body. The gem around his neck began to glow brightly and its light entered his body, making the boy glow for a few seconds.

"It's bonded to you."

"Bonded? I don't understand."

"You will with time… Now, there are others like you. Those who wield gems... You must find them."

"How?"

"Destiny intervenes only when it needs to; surely it will guide you to them. The rest will be up to you."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

"No, Parker. Thank you. Now go back home. Your Mother must be worried."

As Parker made his way back to his apartment, he stared into the sunset and whispered, "Life is strange."

 **~Meanwhile~**

On one of Arcadia Hills' best beaches sat a rather tall boy. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and red swimming trunks. In his hands was a rather lengthy novel. The boy had lightly tanned skin and chestnut brown hair that was reasonably short.

Around his right wrist was a leather wristband with a red gem engraved in the top. He laughed at the antics of another boy in the water. "Careful, Sage!"

Trying to catch a wave was the boy's shirtless cousin, Sage, who wore yellow swimming trunks. He skin was a bit lighter and his hair was dirty blonde. He wore a goofy grin as he tried to balance himself on a wave. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags. Between the tags was a yellow gem.

"Tony, my man! Who do you think you're talking to?" Sage called out in joy.

 **~Meanwhile~**

At the city Mall, a beautiful girl with peach skin and dark hair bounded from store to store. She wore a pink crop top, brown capris and black sandals. "Erica, hurry up!" Around this girl's neck was a golden chain that held a pink gem.

"Ren, slow down!" Called the girl named Erica. Erica was African-American and had beautiful, dark olive shaded skin. Her black hair was a bit frizzy and her brown eyes had a calming sort of light in them. She wore a white shirt under a blue jean jacket on top of blue jeans and sandals. Around her left wrist was a silver bracelet with a white gem in the middle.

 **~Interdimensional Space~**

Oracle revealed these five Teenagers to her counterpart who looked on in surprise and slight fear.

"These kids… will change the world. No, the Universe."

* * *

PerrytheBrave proudly presents...

 **Power Rangers: Skyward Force**

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

"Are we there yet?" Sage complained like a child.

Tony, in irritation, threatened his cousin. "Sage, I'm literally about to hit you right now."

"We've been on this bus for like… for like…"

"45 minutes." Ren informed looking over her seat to the boys behind her. "It's a 2 and a half hour drive."

"Awww maaan!" Sage whined. It was the last week of Junior year and the Junior class was on its annual camping trip to Arcadia Academy's Mountain Campus Cabin. Arcadia Academy was a boarding school. Being one of the better ones on the West Coast, as the majority of the best boarding schools were in New England, Arcadia was rather special. It was laidback as to not have a strict dress code but it was still prestigious in its own right. Now, the teens sat in a coach bus on the way to the mountain campus for a trip that would last a few days.

Erica looked over her shoulder to see Parker, sitting across from them, leaning against the window. Out of everyone on the bus, he was the only one who didn't have someone sitting next to him.

"Hey, Park." She greeted, making the boy turn his head. He flashed her a small smile and gave her a slight wave. Afterward, he just turned his head and continued to stare out the window.

"Guess he doesn't wanna talk today," Ren observed quietly. "That's new."

"He looks so sad." Erica whispered to herself.

Sage shrugged his shoulders and buried himself in his phone to play a few games while Tony just stared at Parker for a few seconds before looking away in sorrow.

 **~Later On~**

The students arrived at the mountain campus with lots of daylight left. The area itself was expansive and had beautiful scenery. They would all be staying in one cabin, which was more like a mini mansion. It was large in all aspects and sat on a small hill. There were three floors; the first floor had a dining room, kitchen, living room and meeting room, the basement was where the boys would sleep and the third floor would be where the girls would sleep.

After the breakout session where their English teacher, Mr. Racine, went over guidelines and assigned groups, Tony, Ren, Sage, and Erica sat around a fire pit in the living room with a few of their classmates. As fate would have it, Tony, Ren, Sage, Erica, and Parker were placed in the same group, which meant they would be staying together for the entire trip.

The four were chatting up their other friends when Mr. Racine walked into the room.

"Erica, Ren, do you know where Parker is?"

Ren shook her head. "No, haven't seen him since Breakout. Why?"

"He's in your group, and this trip's supposed to bring you all closer together," Mr. Racine informed in a cliche way. "Can you find him?"

Erica nodded. "Of course! Count on it." When Mr. Racine left to take care of other things, Ren and Erica got up and stood in front of Tony and Sage. "Come on, we're gonna find Parker."

"Why do we have to go?" Sage asked, stressing the 'we.'

"Mr. Racine wants all of us." Erica explained, "We're not doing anything else until he's back here with us."

"Fine," Tony sighed getting up. "Let's go."

 **~Parker~**

Parker stood a little ways away from the cabin after wandering off. He sat on a large boulder deep in thought.

"What does this all mean?" He asked himself as he clutched his blue gem, which lay safely around his neck. The boy looked into the starry sky and stared in awe. Being so high up in the mountains gave him clear view of the stars. He could even see an arm of the Milky Way.

"What did my Grandfather mean about changing the world?" He thought to himself.

"Parker!" Came Sage's voice.

He turned to see his classmates climb onto the rock to sit with him. "Oh, hey guys."

"What're you doing out here?" Ren asked softly.

"Just thinking."

Tony said, "Well, Mr. Racine got a bit worried."

"Sorry bout that, Winchester. I just-"

A flash came from the sky and alerted the Rangers to something new; a streak descended from above and grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"What's happening?" Erica asked. What appeared to be a ship crash landed in an area not too far from the Teens. Without a word, Parker and Ren ran toward it. Tony shook his head and followed.

"Hey, Tony!" Sage called after as he gave chase.

Staying in place for a few seconds, Erica sighed and followed her classmates.

The five teens ended up hiding behind a rock formation, staring at what looked to be a space ship. Looking closely, the ship appeared to be a large sphere with crescent wings.

"This can't be real." Ren whispered.

"Something's happening." Tony pointed out. The ship's back door began to open and a ramp slid to the ground. A male, humanoid figure limped out of the ship and fell to his hands and knees.

Gulping to himself, Parker stepped out from behind the rocks and slowly approached the mysterious man. "I won't hurt you…" He whispered, as he ignored the protests of his classmates.

 _"I know."_ A calm, masculine voice responded in their heads. _"You can all come out."_

"Is that you talking to us?" Erica asked, while she and the others revealed themselves.

 _"Yes… it is easier for me to communicate this way… Urgh…"_ The alien gripped his side and revealed that he was bleeding heavily.

"He's hurt." Erica stated, bending to his level. "Tony, give me your hoodie."

Tony unzipped his sweater, but the man stopped him.

 _"This wound is fatal… I will die here."_

"What's going on?" Parker asked. "What happened?"

 _"I do not have much time… The Earth is in grave danger… The Erebians..."_

"No way…" Sage whispered. "Again? But the Rangers beat them last year."

 _"They will return shortly with their full invasion force."_

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

 _"My name is Kaldur of Planet Eltar… I escaped from Eltar's fall to come here…"_ The light from Kaldur's ship illuminated his features. He had tanned skin and neon blue eyes. His brown hair was short and messy from combat. He wore a black and blue uniform that was slightly torn in a few places.

"Kaldur…" Parker whispered, trying to put pieces together. "My Grandfather gave me this necklace… Do you know what it means?"

Upon seeing the gem around Parker's neck, Kaldur's eyes lit up in recognition. _"A Keystone."_

"Keystone?" Parker repeated.

 _"A Keystone is a special kind of Energem. It is a powerful stone that can channel endless kinds of energy.."_

At that moment, Parker's gem began to glow as well as the gems of his classmates.

 _"I see, you have all been brought together for a reason. Thank goodness, there's still hope. You, the one with the Red gem… please go into my ship and fetch me a blue cube. It rests on my monitor station."_

Nodding, Tony slowly disappeared into the ship and reemerged with a small cube that glowed a faint blue. Kaldur held the cube up and said, _"This cube, on your planet, is called the 'Morphing Device.' It is a rare object crafted by the Ancient Ones, the Morphing Masters, eons ago… I want you all to touch one side of this cube."_

"What will happen?" Sage asked.

 _"When you all touch a side, the cube will establish a connection to the Morphing Grid in each of you. You will become Power Rangers."_

"No way!" Tony said.

"You're kidding." Sage pressed.

 _"This is no joke… observe."_ Kaldur waved his left hand and projected images into the minds of the Teens. Inside their heads, the five witnessed countless planets being destroyed and conquered by the Erebian Empire. _"They've enslaved thousands of worlds, destroyed hundreds of Power Rangers and Kamen Riders alike… They've recently taken Geo Nova and Eltar… now they want Earth… Without the Morphing Grid, the Erebians will use their darkness to finally conquer the Universe. Their armies of Maligs and Hollows will enslave your species while the Erebian Royalty watches from above."_

Images of black, grotesque creatures filled their minds. No doubt those were images Hollows. _"They are a powerful foe, but you have a greater power."_ An image of the five energems flashed forth. _"You wield five of the last remaining Energems. When the Erebian Empire attacked Earth for the first time, Ancient Ninja Warriors used your Energems to repel the attackers. Their essences rest in the gems and you will be able to utilize it through the use of Heart Energy, power that comes from the deepest depths of your Heart. You will become, Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"_

Images of their Ninja-like Ranger forms flashed in their heads.

 _"Please… the Universe's fate rests with you…"_

Weakening more and more, Kaldur desperately raised the cube up.

Nodding, Parker pressed his right hand on the right face, making the cube glow blue. Ren followed suit and touched the left side, making the cube turn pink. Tony sighed and pressed the top face, causing the cube to turn red. Sage, seeing his cousin do it, shrugged and touched the front, making the cube turn yellow. Finally, Erica touched the back of the cube and made it glow white.

Kaldur let his hand fall away, letting the cube float with his telekinesis. The cube, after a moment, then glowed gold.

The Teens stayed like this for a few moments and felt warmth flow through them as their Keystones began to glow bright. The Keystones of Tony, Ren, Sage, and Erica then flooded their hosts with bright lights, officially bonding to them.

 _"It is done… Your links have been established… It's all up to you now."_ Suddenly, the sky lit up once more. _"They have found me! You must go!"_

"We can help you!" Parker pleaded.

 _"No! Your lives are more important than mine now! Go!"_

"Let's go!" Ren pulled the boy up and followed their friends.

 _"Parker! You must have faith in your own heart to stand against the Darkness! Take this and guard it with your life!"_ Kaldur tossed the boy a flashdrive-like device to which he caught and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Parker!" Ren repeated pulling him away. The five Teens hid once more behind the rocks and witnessed a group of Maligs, led by two Generals, attack Kaldur.

 _"This is Baron and Twister, Generals to Prince Wayland. They are the field leaders of the current attack force."_ As he fought in his dying moments, Kaldur projected images and important pieces of information into the minds of the new Rangers regarding Wayland and his subordinates. Eventually, he was overwhelmed and fell to the ground.

"I commend you for making it this far, Kaldur." Baron nodded. Next to him was a being who was just as bulky; his armor was red and black.

"But, this is the end," Twister added with a twinge of satisfaction in his voice.

Speaking out loud, Kaldur defied, "The Erebian Empire was defeated by this planet before… This time won't be different."

"That's where you're wrong. We've grown exponentially in strength. It's over." Baron raised his sword and the end came quickly for Kaldur. The Teens were a bit shaken; Ren was gripping Erica's hand while Tony was patting his cousin's back; the boy in yellow was deeply hyperventilating. The Erebians must've heard something come from the five because he perked his head and yelled, "Someone's there!" Baron pointed his sword toward the group. "Get them!"

"Run." Tony commanded under his breath. The five scattered through the trees trying to get away from the Aliens. They couldn't shake the image of Kaldur being slain by Baron out of their minds. No one knew how it happened, but the ground exploded, separating Erica and Sage from the others. Together, the two sprinted in one direction while the other three ran in another.

Eventually, Parker, Tony, and Ren found themselves surrounded by a group of Maligs.

"Humans… Humans… Humans…" Their demonic voices echoed all around.

"What do we do?" Tony asked balling his hands into fists.

Parker whispered, "Winchester, calm down."

"How? All that info on the Erebians, and Kaldur didn't tell us how to become Rangers!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tony's right." Ren shook her head.

Parker thought back to Kaldur's words and said, "No… he told me to believe in your Heart to stand against the Darkness." The boy walked forward and channeled his Heart Energy, which was always a part of his Ninjutsu training.

A Malig swung forward, but something clicked inside Parker's head. In a flash of blue, a ninja sword materialized in his right hand and he blocked the Malig's attack.

Shocked at what he had done, Parker noticed his Energem was glowing. This caused Tony and Ren's Gems to glow, and in a few seconds, they too wielded Ninja swords. The sword blade base had three circular buttons running down it. The top button was red, the middle was blue, and the bottom was yellow. The black hilt had a notch on the side, near the sword base, that looked as if something could be placed there.

Simultaneously, the three Teens' left hands glowed and ended up grasping shuriken that shared their Energem color. The face of the shuriken depicted the top half of their respective Ranger form. On the back of the stars were spinning mechanisms.

Kaldur's voice rang out to them, _"Skyward Force, Ascend."_

Exchanging looks, the three placed the stars into the notches and pressed the red button on their swords.

 **~Flash~**

Time seemed to have stopped at that moment, but the trio was unaffected. Looking around them, they witnessed images of many different Red, Pink, and Blue Rangers from Earth and beyond morphing and fighting evil. Their voices, clashing together in an understandable chaos, flurried around in their minds.

These visions filled them with indescribable courage that rooted deep within their hearts.

 **~Flash~**

"Skyward Force-" The three held their swords in front of their chests with the stars facing outward. They ran their thumbs along the stars, causing them to spin rapidly.

 **(1)** "Ascend!" They then thrust their blades into the air as energy spilled from their weapons. A swirl of blue, red, and pink lights surrounded the three and transformed them into Power Rangers.

"No… way…" Tony whispered in disbelief.

Ren held her sword in her hand and immediately knew how to use it. "I feel awesome!"

"Let's take them down!" Parker pointed forward. With that, the three sprinted forward and slashed through quite a few Maligs with ease. Ren kicked one in the head while Tony jumped off her back and threw energy stars from his left hand. The stars struck the Maligs and exploded on impact.

Parker flipped through the crowd and ended by jumping high in the air. He loaded his sword with energy and sank the blade into the ground, causing a ripple of blue waves to destroy them.

A crunching sound caught their attention and the three were soon faced with a Mecha Suit.

"We can take him." Parker nodded at the other two. The three sprinted forward and slashed the Mecha a few times. It swung at them and smashed them into a tree, but something strange occurred; the three bodies were replaced by regular logs. The Rangers dropped from above and slashed down, destroying the Mecha.

"Let's skedaddle." Tony pulled his friends away from the finished enemy. **(1)**

 **~Later On~**

The three demorphed before returning to the cabin. Their stars and swords turned into pure energy and retreated into the Energems. They were relieved to find that Sage and Erica made it back safely and were sleeping soundly. The next morning, Tony and Ren found Parker sitting on the back porch of the cabin looking out toward the forests, mountains, and the sunrise.

"You're up early." Ren mused.

Parker shook his head, "I never went to sleep." He pulled the flashdrive Kaldur gave him out of his pocket and showed it off. "Life is strange," he simply stated.

"That it is." Ren warmly smiled raising her own Energem to eye level.

Tony awkwardly stood next to Parker and only gave him a silent nod before looking out at the horizon. Of course, the war had just begun. It was time for them to prepare.

* * *

Next time: Tony and Ren try to convince Sage and Erica to join the battle! Meanwhile, Parker struggles to fight against a Hollow on his own! Will his team mates be able to convince their friends to join? Or will they be too late to save Parker?

Epic 2: A Battle Worth Fighting

Please review! Later Days!


	3. Epic 2: A Battle Worth Fighting

Soundtracks: **(1) (5)**

Sorry I didn't update on Saturday. I had my Senior Prom this weekend and I was so worn out. Sorry bout that. Later Days!

* * *

"To me, bravery is to stand up for what you believe in." - Sophie Turner

* * *

"I want you all to spread out and just observe nature. Just write down your thoughts however you want," Mr. Racine instructed the group of Juniors, numbering at about 25, he was leading. "It can be a poem, a short story, whatever you'd like."

The Junior trip known as "WIP," or the "Western Immersion Program," was designed to take the Junior class out into the wilds to be exposed to nature. They would stay for three days and would apply a different subject each day. For the group the Rangers were in, they had English the first day, Science the second, and Art the last.

Currently, they were all exploring a deep forest that was near a river and a few mountains (this isn't the same forest where the Rangers encountered Kaldur). Parker sat in a tree, letting light leak through the tree tops and warm up his skin. He opened his personal field guide and tried to focus on the environment around him. The whispering winds, the sounds of animal life, and the serene stillness of nature itself could not quell his thoughts. He kept staring at his Energem, thinking about the night before.

"We've got to get Sage and Erica to join." He had told Tony and Ren. "Kaldur said it has to be all of us."

The new Blue Ranger peered around at all his classmates as they got to work. He waved at his friend Will, who sat on a rock peaking at a few birds in a nearby tree, nodded at Sophie, who was taking a picture with her camera, and finally he let his eyes rest on Ren and Tony, who were having a silent discussion with Sage and Erica.

"It wasn't a dream?" Sage whispered in disdain.

"No," Tony shook his head, "It happened, and it works."

Erica slightly tilted her head in curiosity. "What works?"

Ren replied, "The Morphing. Tony, Parker, and I got into a run in with the aliens and we fought them off."

Sage sat down on a tree stump and sighed deeply. "I… don't know if I can."

"Me neither…" Erica looked away, trying to focus on something else to distract herself.

"Why?" Ren pressed gently, "It has to be us."

"Can it not be?" Sage whispered in fear. "Kaldur… he… he was a soldier! We're just kids!"

Erica continued, "All we're asking is… just give us some time, okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Ren and Tony exchanged glances and turned back to Parker who was still sitting in a tree. The boy shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.

 **~Erebian Fleet, Behind the Moon~**

Wayland tapped his fingers against his armrest in irritation. "Baron, explain again what happened."

Baron bowed and said, "We cornered three humans who somehow morphed into Power Rangers and fought off a few of our forces."

"I was under the impression there were none left."

Sonna pitched in, "It may be correct to assume that Kaldur had something to do with it. It is possible he could've given the power to humans."

"Interesting, Sonna." Wayland nodded. "Alright, we need to work fast. How's the Hollow search going?"

Karprex floated in the air, meditating. A dark aura radiated from him as he focused. "Humans are emotional creatures… pinpointing powerful darkness in their hearts is a bit more challenging than one would think."

"Fair enough," Wayland rubbed his temples in deep thought. "Baron, send Twister to lead a squadron of Maligs and flush the Rangers out."

"It will be my pleasure, sir."

"Good. Don't fail me."

 **~Cue Opening, still not up. Sorry!~**

"No dice, huh?" Parker asked Ren and Tony. The three sat together at a pizza place called, "Jungle Karma Pizza." It was lunch hour, so the entire group went into a local town for a bit.

"They're afraid and I can see why," Ren explained taking a small sip of her soda. "After what we saw last night? I'm surprised we're actually doing this."

"How about Sage, Winchester?"

Tony shifted his eyes uncomfortably and simply replied, "Same with him."

Ren could practically feel the tension between the two and tried to think of a way to break it. However, she didn't have to because a chorus of screams rang out from the street.

"That can't be good," She commented darting to her feet.

Outside, Twister and a group of Maligs were attacking everyone in sight.

"It's one of the dudes from last night." Tony pointed out. He and his team mates squatted behind a car, looking outward down the street.

"He's strong." Parker reminded. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll hold him off and you two find Sage and Erica."

"Are you insane?" Ren asked grabbing Parker's hand to prevent him from leaving. "You'll get demolished. We're fighting with you."

"I'll only keep him busy to buy you guys time." Parker explained, "Just trust me… There's more to me than you'd think."

The way Parker's eyes tightened into focus and how his voice became steady and strong made the two other Teens nod.

"Don't die." Tony stated before he and Ren ran off. Parker laughed to himself, "It's a start," and jumped over the car. "Hey, tin can!"

Twister turned to the boy and summoned his sword. "And who're you supposed to be, human?"

"I'm just a guy." Parker replied reaching into his back pocket. In his right hand, he wielded a black stick that was about 9 inches long. It was slender and made of smooth wood. On the tip of it was a tiny transparent orb.

"I don't know what you're doing," Twister pointed his free hand at Parker, commanding the Maligs to charge their swords with energy. "But it's time for the game to end!" With that, the Foot Soldiers let their attacks fly. However, Parker raised his wand. "I don't play games. Expand!"

A wall of wind magically willed itself in front of the boy and became a barrier. "Explosion!" Parker yelled, creating a tornado. The tornado ran through a few Maligs, destroying them.

Twister was unimpressed; he raised his sword and sent his own slash wave of wind at the tornado to destroy it. "That magic is very familiar." Twister pointed out.

Parker ignored this observation and focused his Heart Energy into his feet. With impressive speed, he ran up a building wall, avoiding attacks as he went along. He jumped off the wall and twisted himself in the air. "Summon!" He created a magical symbol and fired knives from it, impaling more Maligs.

"Cute tricks." Twister laughed, as he blocked the knives aimed at him.

 **~Meanwhile, a few streets away~**

 **(5)** "We need more time." Sage whispered, his back turned to his cousin.

"There isn't anymore time!" Tony lectured, slightly raising his voice.

Ren told Erica and Sage, "Parker's fighting by himself out there!"

 **~Parker~**

"Expand!" Parker commanded once more, this time raising a wall of stone to protect him. Twister's wind attack destroyed his shield and sent the boy flying into a wall. The boy had no other choice but to morph.

 **~The Others~**

"He's counting on us to get back to him," Ren continued. "He needs us!"

As she said this, the four Energems began to react, bombarding them with a vision.

 **~Flash~**

They witnessed the destruction that was happening so close by. Parker slashed through a few Maligs, but was pummeled by Twister's attacks. People ran and screamed, some were hurt, others were supporting those who were injured.

"Are you sure your friends will come?" Twister taunted waving his hands, throwing Parker into the air with more wind. Parker landed on his back with a hard thud and demorphed. "They'll be here…"

 **~Flash~**

"Those people…" Erica whispered. "They're hurt…"

Tony began to walk back to the battle, but stopped in his tracks. He turned his head and said, "It's your choice. But... I have to fight."

Ren nodded and followed Tony.

"Tony…" Sage looked on as his cousin's back retreated. "I'm not letting you go in alone." With that, he took off. Erica contemplated a bit more, letting the images of the civilians settle in her mind.

"If there's something I can do to save them…" She tightened her hands into fists and sprinted off toward the battle.

 **~Parker~**

"Splash!" Parker grunted, summoning water spouts from the ground to block an incoming wind attack. The force still knocked him off his feet and ended with him on his back. His body felt heavy and it hurt to move.

"Parker!" Came Ren's voice. Was he imagining? He couldn't tell. His question was answered when he felt Ren and Tony get him to his feet. **(5)**

"I told you not to die." Tony stated jokingly with a bit of sarcasm.

"I've been told many things, Winchester."

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?"

"Is it really important right now?"

Ren snapped her fingers, "Guys, focus. We have a freak to demolish."

The three stood up together and took fighting poses. Twister clapped his hands, "Three little Rangers standing in a row."

"Make that five!" Sage called out as he and Erica met up with their friends.

"We're in this." Erica nodded to the others.

"Awesome!" Parker exclaimed. He raised his right hand to chest level and folded his thumb, ring, and pinky fingers in while keeping his pointer and middle straight up together. This hand seal, called the Confrontation Seal, helped him focus his Heart Energy easily. The boy then threw his hand down, pointing his fingers at the ground. This created a cloud of smoke to rise up from below and mask the Rangers. When the smoke cleared away, they were all gone.

"Where'd they go?" Twister demanded.

"Up here!" Tony called out. Twister and his forces turned their heads to find the five teens on top of a low building nearby.

"Come down here and meet your fate!"

"You guys ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready!"

 **(1)** Tony, Parker, and Ren summoned their Stars and Swords and put them together. Nodding to each other, Erica and Sage followed suit and were able to pull it off.

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

Tony is falling through a space of pure, colorful streams of energy. His arms and legs are spread out and his clothes are covered by white light. Red ninja stars fly upward from a seemingly bottomless abyss and pass through his body, creating his Ranger suit. Tony somersaults forwards before he lands on one knee and stares outward as a swirl of red lights creates his helmet.

 **~4 Way Split Morph~**

The same process happens for the others, except everything happens with their respective Ranger colors.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Let's take'em down!" Tony commanded. Together, the Five Rangers jumped high into the air and landed in the crowds of Maligs with their swords drawn.

Parker flipped and cartwheeled in a straight line while avoiding the slashes and swipes of the Maligs. He ended with a backflip and threw his left arm back. It turned out while he avoided all the attacks, he lay Ninja Thread in the ground. He pulled his arm back, thus pulling the thread out of its hiding place. The thread wove around the Maligs and yanked them together.

"Sayonara." Parker waved sending a slash of blue energy from his sword, destroying the Foot Soldiers.

Erica kicked a few Maligs away from her and punched another in the face. She dusted a few more with her sword before getting tossed over head. The Maligs laughed as they sent their own energy attacks at her, and she cried out in pain. However, the Maligs stepped closer and found that Erica had replaced her real body with a log.

"Over here!" She jumped in from above while charging up her Ninja Sword. She dug the blade into the ground and sent white seismic waves up around her, destroying them.

Sage ran alongside a wall and threw yellow energy shurikens at his attackers, destroying them. He jumped down and wove around a few attacks before spinning in a circle, sending yellow waves in all directions.

Ren ducked under a sword and backflipped away from the Maligs. They came charging at her, but she snapped her fingers, activating an energy trap she laid. Pink energy burst upwards, destroying the Maligs. "Not the brightest," She mused before heading back into battle.

Tony jumped into the air and rapid kicked Twister, but the General blocked them with his bulky arms. He waved them in front of him, forcing the Ranger away from him with a burst of wind. Fortunately, the boy landed on his feet and proceeded to clash intensely with the General. While this was going on, his team was making quick work of the remaining Foot Soldiers.

"We've got to help Tony!" Sage stated when he met up with the others.

"How're we gonna do it?" Erica asked.

Something came over Parker; some sort of instinct that immediately provided him with the knowledge of what to do.

"We use our Stars," he pressed the blue button on his sword and spun his Ranger Star, which began to fill his blade with massive amounts of blue energy. His team followed suit and soon, all four lined up with their glowing blades. The energy within their blades began to spread out and engulf each Ranger with an aura that matched their color.

Together, they sprinted down the street at breakneck speed and slashed Twister repeatedly. Tony, getting the gist of it, joined in with his own aura attack. The five glided above Twister and flew down with a heavy strike, breaking through the Erebian's defense and mortally wounding him.

"You think that's enough to beat me?!" Twister demanded sending the Rangers flying in all directions with large whips of wind. The five collided with each other and random objects as the Erebian tossed them around like ragdolls.

"I have a plan," Tony grunted, getting to his feet. "Erica and Sage, go in first and distract him. Ren, you disarm him and Parker and I will finish this."

"Sounds good." Sage nodded.

Erica stepped forward and said, "Let's give it a go."

"Ready? Now!"

Sage and Erica ninja streaked forward, evading all of Twister's attacks. They wove and jumped, slid and rolled until they were finally close enough to strike him with their swords. They swing forward, but the bulky warrior stopped their blades with one arm. He raised his own sword to counter, but Ren took that opportunity to jump into the air and send a pink slash wave from her sword, nailing Twister's hand. He lunged back and screamed in pain and frustration, his sword was in pieces on the ground.

Tony spun his Power Star and commanded, "Now, Parker!"

"Right!"

Together, the two boys began to glow with powerful auras; they zipped forward and collided with Twister over and over. They moved so fast, they began to create a blue and red whirlpool of energy around the Erebian. Inside the whirlpool, Parker and Tony relentlessly struck the General over and over.

"Skyward Fury Slash!" The two yelled out, delivering one final blow. They jumped away and landed next to their friends as Twister yelled in agony, "The Erebian Empire will be victorious!" With his final words, he burst into space dust.

"Darkness: Purified." Tony found himself saying at their moment of victory. **(1)**

 **~Erebian Fleet~**

"They managed to defeat Twister?!" Baron asked in fury. "Impossible!"

"Baron, calm down." Wayland waved his hand lazily. "This makes things more interesting. Looking back, I was kind of hoping my conquest on Earth would be more eventful than Eltar. Let's just sit back and watch."

Baron turned away in silent anger and forced himself to bide his time. His mind burned to avenge his comrade.

 **~With the Rangers, Later that night~**

The Rangers had returned to the Cabin with their classmates. While around a bonfire outside, their group gushed on how they got to see the newest team of Power Rangers, much to the disbelief of the others. As this was going on, the Five had their own quiet conversation away from the rest of the grade.

"We need a leader." Parker stated plainly.

"I agree." Ren nodded. "We need a general of our own."

Tony asked, "Well, who's it gonna be?" He immediately felt all eyes fall on him as if he was supposed to know the answer. Realization dawned on him, "What? No… no."

Parker shook his head, "Tony we know you. It has to be you."

Sage nudged his cousin and grinned, "You're Mr. Perfect. You pulled us together and came up with the plan to beat Twister."

"No, really… I-"

"All in favor?" Erica asked holding up her hand. The others raised their hands, and the decision became unanimous.

Sighing in defeat, Tony nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Awesome!" Sage punched the air in joy.

Suddenly, the flashdrive-like device Kaldur had given Parker began to glow in his pocket. In alarm, the Five rushed inside and when they were alone, a hologram projected itself from the tip. Kaldur stood before them as a recording.

"Future Protectors, if you are watching this recording, I am gone. But it also means you have officially united as a team. Know that in this battle you are not alone; I have an old pupil of mine near your home location. Find him and bring him this device. It will relay the rest of my message. Afterwards, I hope he will guide you in your journey. Good luck, and may the Power protect you." With that, the hologram faded away, leaving the Rangers speechless.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Back in Arcadia Hills, a young man with dirty blonde hair woke up from a deep sleep. His dark eyes darted all over his bedroom and he found that he was heaving air in and out.

"Kaldur?" He whispered.

 _"Guide them…"_ Kaldur's voice echoed in his head.

"I can't… It's… I just can't." The young man, breathed out. "I just can't."

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers are saved from their first Hollow by a mysterious young man who refuses to train them! However, upon seeing the message Kaldur left for him and learning of his connection to the Rangers, his decision of isolation comes into question! Will he help the Rangers succeed?

 **Epic 3: Ninja Zords, Awaken**

 **Trivia:**

 **For those who watch Super Sentai, can you recognize Parker's keywords for his magic? First two people to get it right gets a shoutout next chapter! Later days!**


	4. Epic 3: Ninja Zords, Awaken

A/N: Great job AKA99 for the correct answer. Parker's Magical Keywords are from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The reasoning behind this will come much later. Let's just say it has a little bit to do with Megaforce and some background information about a few key individuals.

Also, I'm uploading early because I won't have this borrowed computer this weekend.

Soundtracks for this chapter: **(3)(5)**

* * *

"You can't change the world alone - you will need some help..." - William McRaven

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't fight him!" Sage cries out.

"I'm not falling, not now, not ever!" Erica screams at the top of her lungs.

"Don't give up on him!" Ren scolds to someone wrapped in darkness. "He needs you!"

"Because he's my best friend!" Tony yells in fury, tears rushing down his cheeks.

 **~Flash~**

Parker darted into an upright position, gasping for air. He checked his bedside clock to see that it was 3 AM. His heart was pounding and a thin film of sweat caked his forehead.

"What was that?" He asked himself. The boy walked into the bathroom of his apartment and splashed some cold water on his face. "Should I tell them?" He looked out the small window and contemplated these dreams as he observed the early morning sky. "No… not yet."

 **~Up in Space~**

"Wayland, I bring good news," Karprex informed his Prince as he entered the bridge. A grin spread on the boy's face as he replied, "What's up?"

Kortan quickly intervened, "Sire, I do not believe it is wise to use Earth's way of language."

"I'll decide that for myself, Kortan. Anyways, Karprex, you were saying?"

The mysterious warrior walked across the bridge to stare out the front windows to view the Earth. "I've mobilized many Hollows. One is working as we speak."

"That's excellent. We'll focus our efforts on supporting them when they choose to reveal themselves."

"As you wish, sir."

 **~Meanwhile~**

It was nighttime in Arcadia Hills, and the more peaceful parts of the city was finally settling down. A young man of about 20 years of age was jogging in a park. He stopped at a bench to take a short break when he heard something; sweeping his red hair out of his eyes, he shifted his gaze, trying to find the source. He turned a corner and gasped; a large black koi fish the size of a truck flopped lazily in front of him.

He gasped in shock and tried to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. He rubbed his eyes, trying to convince himself he was hallucinating. However, when he looked back up, the fish was gone.

"Boo!" Came a creepy, old voice behind him. The young man turned and let out a yelp of surprise.

An old man wearing a brown trench coat and a black fisherman's cap stood in front of him with a jovial smile. "I bet I got you on that one!" He informed.

"Who're you?" The red-headed man asked.

"Not important," The old man replied as he began to emanate a dark aura. Faster than one would be able to detect, the old man pounced on his target. His eyes glowed bright yellow and his canines grew into fangs. No one heard the young man scream as the old man bit into his neck.

 **~Cue Opening, Still not online. Sorry~**

 **~The Next Day~**

The Rangers had finally returned from their class trip and had just taken their last finals of the year. Ren and Parker, being in the same final together, finished up and walked over to the local teen hangout place called, "Chip's."

Chip's was a essentially youth center where teens would hang out, study, have some food, exercise, etc. There were a multitude of activities one could do.

Ren and Parker sat at a booth sharing a plate of fries and vented about their final.

"What'd you say for the open ended question?" Parker asked.

Ren sucked in air in uncertainty. "I mentioned the social laziness factor."

"I knew it!" Parker facepalmed himself in irritation when Sage, Erica, and Tony arrived.

"Did you guys hear what happened last night?" Erica asked quietly.

"No, what?" Ren replied.

The three sat down and Sage explained, "They found a college guy in Elm Ridge Park this morning. He's comatose."

"Comatose? How?" Parker asked.

"That's the thing," Erica said, "he was in perfect health, but he just dropped down. Get this: they found bite marks all over his body, but no blood was drawn."

"That's creepy," Ren commented pushing her fries away in disdain. "You think the Erebians are behind this?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should keep our eyes open and just-"

"Hey, guys. Can I get you something?" The five turned to see the owner of the establishment, Alan. Alan had deep blue eyes and wavy dirty blonde hair. His youthful face was sprouted with slight facial hair on the chin while his mouth flashed a friendly grin. Alan wore a dark green shirt with an apron. Holding his notepad, he asked the three newcomers if they wanted anything.

"Coming right up!" He replied turning and walking away.

"We've got to be careful when talk," Tony told his team. "We don't know who could be listening."

Sage asked, "Aren't you being a tad bit paranoid?"

"You never know."

Parker said, "At any rate, we've got to find Kaldur's student. He said we'd find him near us."

"It could be anyone." Erica pointed out. Suddenly, the five Energems began to blink; a Hollow was nearby.

"Let's go." Tony nodded. The Five rose up and ran out of Chip's as Alan intently watched them leave.

 **~A Few Streets Away~**

"Humans are so emotional, so illogical! Their darkness is delicious!" The Old Man from the night before danced around sending blasts of dark energy in all directions.

"Stop!" Tony called out as he and his team lined up in a row.

"Ah, so you're the Rangers. You're younglings!" The Old man laughed and spun in a circle. "Boo! Did I scare you?"

"Is he…" Sage trailed off and made the cuckoo hand gesture with his finger.

The strange being answered, "I assure you I'm completely sane! I'm just…" He snapped his fingers and became engulfed in darkness. The dark clouds faded away to reveal a Hollow. "...different." This Hollow wore fish scale-like armor with a lure light hanging off his head.

"I am Angler, a Hollow of darkness. And you kids are fishbait."

"Punny." Parker muttered.

Tony summoned his Power Star. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Let's take him." Tony instructed, wielding his sword with a backhanded style.

"Maligs, attack!"

Tony slashed through a few Maligs first, then jumped into the air with a back flip. He untucked midair and threw a few energy shuriken down below him, making small explosions to take out more Foot Soldiers.

Parker flipped onto a car and swiped at any Malig that got too close. He side flipped over a few before spinning, slashing surrounding attackers to shreds.

Ren rolled under a few swords and counterattacked with a few slashes of her own. She kicked a Malig's arm away before cutting its back. She then let a few shuriken fly, destroying a few more targets.

Sage launched a yellow cable at a nearby building and scaled his way to the top. Maligs followed him with powerful jumps. When they landed on the ceiling, they noticed small spikes waiting below them. These spikes looked similar to that of children's Jacks, however these were more dangerous. Sage snapped his fingers and the spikes burst under the Maligs, destroying them.

Erica ran across a wall, parrying every blade that came at her. She jumped off the wall and spun in the air like an ice skater, landed gracefully, and disarmed a whole group of Maligs before destroying them.

"Alright, you fish-thing," Tony pointed his sword forward. "Your time's up."

"Is it now?" Angler jumped into the air and literally dove into the ground like how a fish would flop into water. A dark shadow moved across the cement and stopped behind the Red Ranger. Angler burst from below and slashed Tony's back, sending him flying.

"Tony!" Sage called out. He front flipped forward and swung his sword, but Angler dove back into the ground.

"He's gone again…" Sage whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Erica called, "Sage! Look out!" It was too late. Angler was already on top of Sage, slamming his huge, armored fists into the boy's sides.

"Enough!" Ren growled jumping in. She kicked the Hollow off of Sage and swung her sword. Laughing, Angler caught the blade and threw her into Parker with large force.

"You kids are nothing!" Angler taunted as he continued to toss the Rangers around with relative ease.

"Skyward Slash!" Tony and Sage called out, jumping into the air with their swords.

"Not on your life!" Angler threw his arms out and launched a barrage of fish scales from his palms. The scales collided with the two Rangers and knocked them out of the air. Parker, Erica, and Ren stood in front of the two to protect them and help them to their feet.

"Have another!" The Hollow stomped the ground and released a large wave of water that swept the Rangers up. Struggling against the current, the five tried their hardest to fight back but were eventually overpowered. They all smacked into a building wall and demorphed with a swirl of lights.

"That was a nice playtime, Rangers. It's over."

Before Angler could make another move, an invisible force wave smacked him off his feet. Standing a little ways away was Alan. His left hand was outstretched and his eyes were sharpened with a look of determination. He snapped his fingers and thrust his left hand forward once more, sending another wave of energy. The energy struck the Hollow and forced him into a bench.

Suddenly, Angler began to fade like a ghost; small wisps of black smoke began to leak from his body. "My darkness is fading… I have to rest up." With that, Angler dove into the ground and retreated.

Alan sighed and helped the Rangers up. "You guys alright?"

"How'd you do that?" Erica asked.

"It's complicated," Alan replied.

"Wait…" Sage walked forward. "Are you-"

"This isn't the best place to talk. Follow me."

 **~Chip's~**

Alan led the Five into a backroom behind the kitchen area of Chip's. Walking up to an old, green locker behind a few shelves, the young man pressed his hand to the door. A clicking sound filled the room, along with a series of tumbling locks, and the wall next to the locker opened up, leading underground. Curiously, the Rangers followed Alan down the descending steps.

When they got to the bottom, lights filled their vision and revealed a base of operations. The main room was spacious and appeared to be empty. It was circular, and had a circle of glowing silver tiles at the center, forming a mini arena of sorts. Different doors led to many different areas that were yet to be explored.

"Where are we?" Ren asked stepping onto the glowing floor. When she did, the floor came alive and projected hundreds of holograms into the air above her. These holograms were rectangular and depicted the Skyward Rangers fighting in the few battles they had up to that point.

"I just call this place 'The Cave.' Nothing too fancy." Alan explained.

"So you're Kaldur's student?" Parker asked, "You were taught how to use Heart Energy."

"I was."

"Then you're gonna guide us?"

Alan looked away and shook his head. "No."

"Wait, what?" Ren asked. "You take us down to a base just to say 'no?' Why?"

"I have my reasons… Look, feel free to use my base to train, but I can't be a part of this war."

Tony tried to convince the man, "But we-"

"I said no, okay?!" Turning away from them, Alan walked deeper into the base, leaving the Teens in silence.

 **~A little later~**

"Well that went well," Sage sarcastically commented as he and the Rangers walked down a street together. "What now?"

"I don't know, Sage." Tony shook his head. "It's getting late, maybe we should all head our separate ways."

"See you, guys." Ren and Erica waved, walking in one direction.

"Catch ya later." Sage replied, he and Tony walking in another.

Deciding not to go home yet, Parker decided to pay his Grandfather visit.

 **~Parker~**

 **(3)** "You here, Grandpa?" Parker called out, entering the mansion. The winding halls were empty, and his voice echoed down the corridors. "Grandpa?"

Walking out into the Zen Garden, Parker found a note posted onto his meditation stone.

"Parker,

I have taught you all I could about our family's Ninjutsu.

Now, there is something I must do, something I must find.

When darkness falls, you must be able to find the light.

\- Grandfather."

"Awesome…" Parker muttered in disappointment. He looked into the sky and sighed, "I really need you this time…" Sitting down on his large meditation stone, he closed his eyes and freed his mind.

 **~Sage, A Forest~**

Behind Sage's house was an entrance to a large forested area. Despite the warning of his parents, Sage would use its uneven trails to ride his BMX bike. He zipped through the trees, weaving around loose branches and jagged rocks, trying to figure out a way to take his mind off of Angler.

 **~Erica and Ren, Gymnastics Studio~**

Ren balanced herself on the Gymnastics Beam and proceeded to rotate and cartwheel on them. In the middle of a back handspring, her mind flashed itself to when Angler threw her overhead. She lost her composure and almost fell, but she willed her balance back to a sufficient amount and back flipped off the beam. She rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. All the the while, Erica sat against a wall, drawing in a sketch pad.

 **~Tony, His Bedroom~**

Tony's bedroom was a medium sized space. It was rather simple and the walls were covered with posters of novels-turned movies. His desk was littered with now useless school supplies and a Newton's Cradle.

Tony sat in his bed reading another one of his novels. Despite it being one of his favorites, he couldn't help but remember the battle with Angler. In frustration, he threw his book across the room and hit the opposite wall next to his desk. The resulting vibration caused his desk to shake, making his Newton's Cradle go off. Seeing the balls in the middle be smacked around by the outer ones gave him an idea.

 **~Everyone at the same time~**

Despite everyone's efforts to forget about their defeat, they were given a grim reminder with the blinking of their Energems. **(3)**

 **~Alan~**

Finally cooled off from his unnecessary outburst, Alan walked into the main room of the Cave and found a flashdrive device. A note from Parker was attached to it, telling him that the Rangers had to deliver it.

Pressing a button on the side of the device, it connected to the Hologram Floor and projected an image of Kaldur.

"Alan, I was hoping to give this to you personally…" The sound of an explosion and alarms going off made Kaldur cringe. "But it is tragically clear that that will not be the case. I'm begging you as a friend; please take my place and guide the Universe's Protectors."

"You're wasting your time." Alan whispered, despite knowing the Hologram couldn't hear him. Suddenly, more Hologram Screens projected near him, showing the Rangers engaging and destroying a group of Maligs unmorphed.

Kaldur pressed, "These Protectors are the Universe's last hope. They do not know this… but…"

 **~With the Rangers, Kaldur Voice-Over~**

 **(5)** Tony kicked a few Maligs away from him and rolled over Sage's back to deliver another few strikes.

 _"I had a vision weeks before my arrival on Earth. I did not inform them that I already knew who they were the moment they found me."_

Erica and Parker stood back to back parrying attacks coming in from all directions. "Expand!" Parker commanded, creating shields of water.

 _"I knew of my ultimate demise and did everything I could to help those young ones. It is your turn."_ At this, Alan looked away and shut his eyes in strain.

Meanwhile, Ren aggressively fought through numerous of Maligs, striking them down with ferocity.

 **~The Cave~**

"Your hesitation is natural… but the past is the past. I know you didn't mean to lose him, but you must accept the fact that these things happen. Look at them." Kaldur's Hologram pointed at the screens, as if he were aware of everything going on around him. Alan opened his eyes and studied the Rangers, who fought against Angler with determination and teamwork.

"They will not accept defeat, no matter how many times they fall."

 **~The Battle~**

"Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force: Ascend!" Their swords burst into lights and flew downward, collecting at their feet.

Each Ranger, from the feet up, became enveloped by a large energy incarnation of their Power Star. It moved up their bodies, forming their Ranger suits as it went along. Now morphed up, the Rangers summoned their swords.

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward White!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Cute show." Angler teased maliciously. "No matter what, it'll end the same way."

"We'll see about that!" Tony replied. "Guys I have an idea." The boy quickly relayed his thoughts to his friends in a quick and understandable fashion.

"Sounds like a plan." Ren nodded at Tony.

"Ready?" Tony raised his sword. "Go!"

Parker folded his right hand into the Confrontation Seal and pointed down to cast smoke in the air. Immediately, five ninja streaks zipped in different directions and danced around Angler to confuse him. Energy shuriken flew from all around, striking the Hollow when he least expected it.

"Where are you?!" He demanded. He jumped into the air to dive into the ground.

"Now!" The Rangers spun their Power Stars and slashed him before he could descend. The Five wound up above him and spun their Stars once more.

"Quintuple Fury!" Together, they and ran the Hollow through with their Blades, destroying him.

"Got him!" Sage cheered, throwing his hands in the air. **(5)**

 **~Alan~**

Kaldur nodded and continued, "They show potential, and you are the only one who can mold that potential."

 **~The Battle~**

The Rangers' worries seemed to fade with the fall of Angler, until a large stream of smoke rose from the ground and collided with the spot where he exploded. In seconds, a skyscraper sized Angler began to stomp at them. The Five streaked away to avoid danger.

"Now what?!" Sage asked. "This gargantuan's gonna crush us!"

Parker warned, "Look out!"

 **~Alan~**

"Alan, please. Remember your word to Ranger Red's Uncle."

Alan looked up in realization. "Wait, you're saying he…"

"Yes."

"And his friends…"

"They are… You're the real reason why they can fight. Do you remember?"

"I do now… But I-"

"You were trained, prepared, and now you are spiritually ready. The whole Universe is counting on you… Now all you have to do is have faith in yourself." With that, Kaldur's hologram faded away. Taking a moment, Alan thought it over strenuously. Coming to a decision, he sprinted into another room, a lab-like area, and grabbed a five Power Stars.

 **~The Battle~**

"Any other ideas? I'm open to suggestions!" Tony called to his friends as they avoided another attack from Angler who laughed in joy.

"What's wrong, Rangers? Nervous?"

"As if!" Ren called back. Another stomp came at them and missed, but the force knocked the Five onto their backs.

"Rangers!" Alan called sprinting to the scene.

"Alan!" Erica sighed in relief.

"Take these!" He threw the Teens Power Stars that depicted a strange robotic face. "Summon your Skyward Zords!"

"Right!" They replied loading the Zord Stars into their Swords. They pressed the yellow button on their blades and spun the Stars. Five lights appeared in the sky and their Zords dropped down from them.

"Skyward Striker Zord!"

"Skyward Drago Zord!"

"Skyward Speeder Zord!"

"Skyward Wheeler Zord!"

"Skyward Wolf Zord!"

The Rangers jumped into their individual cockpits, which were silver and gold, and placed their swords into golden podiums. They each placed a palm on the bottom of their Sword's hilt to steer the Zord. When they touched their Sword Hilts, the five became flushed with knowledge on how to use their Zords, and memories of previous Earth Rangers using their own respective Zords. Just as it had happened with their first Morph, seeing their predecessors fight filled them with confidence.

Tony pushed his sword forward, causing the Striker to jump into the air and drop kick Angler in the chest. Parker's Drago came around and struck the Hollow's back with its wing.

"Curse you!" Angler launched multiple scales from his hands and struck Sage's Zord.

The Wolf Zord jumped over the Wheeler and bit the Hollow's arm. "Mangy mutt!"

Erica screamed in a panic as her Zord was tossed into the air. Luckily, Drago caught Wolf with its claws.

"Thanks, Park."

"Don't mention it."

Ren sped her Zord through the air, as it created train tracks made of energy, and collided with Angler.

"Coming through!" She yelled bashing into the Hollow over and over. "Sage, go for it!"

"Right!" Sage's Wheeler launched ninja spikes from its back, to which Angler stepped on. When he made contact, the Hollow was met by huge explosions.

"Tony, take him out now!"

"Got it!" Tony took the sword out of his podium and spun his Power Star. "Skyward Twister Kick!" Striker jumped high into the air and spun at a rapid speed. It came down like a drill and struck right through the Hollow, destroying him once and for all.

"Darkness: Purified."

 **~The Cave~**

"Thanks for the Zords, Alan." Erica thanked. "They were amazing!" The six walked into the Cave after the battle for debriefing.

"Don't mention it." Alan replied.

"Why the change of mind?" Tony asked.

"It was more like a change of heart… I want to help you guys in this war. I'll train you and teach you what I know. I also try to build new weapons for you as we go along."

"Awesome!" Sage commented with a smile.

"But… admittedly, I'm not the best at being a 'wise old sage,' it's just a forewarning."

"No biggy." Ren shook her head.

"Cool. I'll see you guys here tomorrow afternoon for your first training session."

The Five nodded and exchanged glances; the battle was truly beginning. In excitement, the Five left the Cave to get some rest. Alan sighed and opened up a single hologram screen.  
"I'll do my best to help them… To help your nephew and his friends, Tommy…" Hovering before Alan was a picture of Tommy Oliver, Tony's Uncle, who had mysteriously disappeared… "Maybe I can find some answers of my own if I help these kids…"

* * *

Next Time: Alan teaches the Rangers how to channel Heart Energy into Ninja Techniques! Tony, uncharacteristically, has trouble making the connection. After snapping at Parker, the Red Ranger goes off on his own. When Sage is put into danger, will Tony find the strength from within to pull off using Ninjutsu? Find out next week!

 **Epic 4: Moxie Man**

Just a side note: Comatose Victims of Hollow attacks wake up after the Hollow is destroyed. They can only wake up if the Hollow is destroyed.


	5. Lost Epic: Kyren Geosenge

"Time moves in one direction, memory in another." - William Gibson

* * *

 _Morphing Grid Memory Scan: Commence_

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _Scan complete. Recognized: (Your FF Penname) - B-19_

 _File Unlocked. Relay Transmission._

* * *

A pitch black screen begins to power up as static fills the frame. The warped image of a young man's face begins to take shape. After a few more moments, the face is clear as day. The young man, whose face is hardened by haunting memories, appears to be around eighteen years of age. He has short dark hair with brown eyes. In his brown eyes are green stripes that glow like fireflies. His skin complexion is a fair shade of peach, but it's covered in dirt and grime, just like his black uniform. If one looked close enough, they would see that his broken and cracked silver badge read "SPD." He appears to be in a Main Bridge of an SPD base, but it's broken down and appears to be barely functional.

"Beginning diary transmission #23. My name is Kyren Geosenge of Planet Shadow. If you're watching this, something must've happened to me. I'm not sure where I could be right now, or what I'm doing… But I'm keeping a documentation on what could be my last days as the only SPD cadet on my planet..."

Taking a minute to look away from his recorder, he takes in many deep breaths, as if he's still processing the deaths of his friends and mentors. He looks back up with a sort of vengeful fire in his eyes.

"It started months ago. This new enemy appeared on our doorstep and my team and I fought them back for a while. They kept coming and coming, their monsters getting more… violent and powerful. They overwhelmed us…"

Kyren lets his head fall into his hands, trying to hold back his tears. "It was fun… you know? Being a hero, saving the world… Doing the right thing was all that mattered, but this? It's just me protecting these people now. They _need_ me. I'm some sort of _**Messiah**_ when just a few weeks ago, I was disciplined by my mentor for pranking my squad leader. I don't know how long I can keep this fight up. They won… But I know I have to keep fighting. I…"

An alarm pulls Kyren's eyes away from the camera screen. A female voice alerts, "Kyren we have an attack in sector A-09. It's a huge attack force!"

"I'm on my way." Kyren nods, standing up. "I'll be back. The Erebians are in for something big. SPD Emergency!"

A flash from Kyren's morpher blinds the camera and turns it off. Static fills the screen before it cuts off to black.

 _Transmission lost. File closed._

* * *

A/N: Not sure what this was, but I wanted to post it. These past few weeks have been stressful and I'm a bit behind on work. Since I love you all as my readers, some as friends, I'll just up and say it. Recently, I lost a friend to an accident and I've been mourning all this time. Then, I had my High School graduation on Friday and the subsequent Grad Party with all 195 of us went from 10 PM - 6AM, so I'm still behind.

I felt like I owed you all something as I can't put an episode up this week. So, here you go!

Please review your thoughts. And before you ask, this recording happened before Epic 0.

Later Days!


	6. Epic 4: Moxie Man

"I get by with a little help from my friends." - The Beatles

* * *

 **~The Cave~**

The Rangers stood in the training room of the cave with their swords drawn. The training room was one of the more vast spaces in the base, and it had the ability to change environments to suit different simulations. At the moment, it was just a bright, plain room with black tile floors and white walls.

Each Teen wore athletic clothing and looked rather worn out.

"Wood Style!" Erica called out spinning a golden five-point Power Star on her sword. She swung upward, making leaves appear from her blade. "I did it!" She cheered.

As a part of their training to control Heart Energy, Alan had given the Rangers "Ninja Technique Power Stars", gold stars that had access to the five elements on the chinese element wheel: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. Each point of the star symbolized one of those elements, as shown by their respective character.

"This is the first step," Alan had explained. "If you want to advance even further, you master these techniques."

Progress was slow at first, but the Rangers began to improve little by little.

"That was awesome!" Ren encouragingly grasped Erica's hand. "Watch this one." She held up her sword and rotated the star so the point that read, "Metal" was the one pointing up.

"Metal Style!" Ren swung her sword forward and launched metallic needles from her blade, sending the projectiles into the wall opposite from her.

"Earth Style!" Sage chanted, slamming his sword below him. This caused a seismic wave to erupt out from under him, but he poured too much power into it. The force knocked him into the air and onto his back. He landed with a hard "thud" and gasped out in pain. "I'm fine…" He whispered, his friends laughing at his bad luck.

The session was going well, except…

"It's not working…" Tony whispered to himself. "Come on… come on… Fire Style!" However, each time he spun his Jutsu Star, nothing would happen. Anger bubbled up within the boy and he spun the star as hard as he could. This outburst of emotion caused a wild, uncontrolled flame to soar from his sword, fly around the air, and turn back on him.

"Crap!" He yelled jumping away from his attack. Everyone turned to see the commotion and froze up, not knowing what to do.

"Water Style!" Parker yelled sending a wave of water at the flames, extinguishing them. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine…"

"You know, I can totally help you. This stuff's like what my Grandpa taught me."

"No, I'm fine." Tony solemnly stressed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Winchester. Let me-"

"Leave me alone!" Tony yelled. Suddenly, everyone's Energems went off.

Alan's voiced echoed through the room, "Guys, there's a Hollow on Old Main Street."

"Let's just go." Tony instructed turning toward the exit, leading his team mates with confused faces.

* * *

"Where's the fire?" A turtle-like Hollow asked in the middle of his rampage. His armor was in the fashion of a turtle, and his face had a dark brown beak. Spikes ran down the back of his neck and stopped at his shell. "Right here!" He lifted his beefy left hand and created a fireball in his palm. With a fit of sadistic laughter, he lobbed the ball at the Police, who were easily driven back.

"Kappa knows no bounds!" The Hollow announced in glee.

"That's far enough, Hollow!" Tony called out as he and his team arrived.

"Ah, Rangers. Come to play?"

"Dream on." Sage replied raising his sword.

Ren stepped up, "We're sending you back into the shadows, freak."

"Ouch, tough words. Let's see if you can back them up!" Swiftly, Kappa let a few of his fireballs fly at the Rangers. Fortunately, they created hand shields of Heart Energy to block the assault, causing smoke to fill the area. Sage and Erica ninja streaked into the air and zipped down at the Hollow. They both swung their swords forward, trying to land clean strikes.

However, their attacks were stopped by the sheer durability of Kappa's armor.

"Not good," Erica whispered.

"Try again later!" Kappa teased in glee, sending the two Rangers flying with a rush of fire.

"Erica! Sage!" Ren called out. Enraged, she streaked forward and began a fast paced battle with the Hollow. The two exchanged quick blows and strikes, both equal in their attacks. "Take this!" Ren cried, swinging her sword down. Kappa caught the blade in his fist and pummeled the Pink Ranger with his free hand.

"Ren, no!" Parker jumped in front of her and kicked the Hollow away. "You okay?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"More or less." The two took a defensive stance once more when Kappa collected himself. They, and Tony, jumped forward and tried to break through the Hollow's armor.

"Ren, Parker, jump!" They did so, and Tony threw energy shuriken. He hit his mark, but didn't make a dent. Ren and Parker landed with downward slashes, then swung up. Like their other attacks, they couldn't injure their target. Two quick swings sent the two back at Tony, Sage, and Erica.

"I guess play time's over, Kiddies!" Kappa opened his mouth, which began to ignite with hot flames. Massive infernos erupted from deep within, soaring right at the Rangers.

Parker lifted his sword and warned, "Everyone get behind me I'll just-" The Ranger was suddenly cut off by Tony who jumped in front. "Tony, wait!"

"Metal Style!" He grunted, spinning his Power Star. His blade glowed and he managed to project a lens-shaped metal shield that was wide enough to block the flames. The fires licked his shield, bombarding it with catastrophic force. It seemed like an eternity, but the block only lasted a few seconds before giving way.

"No…" Tony said through gritted teeth. The flames came up on him, and he closed his eyes waiting for the burning pain. However, a feeling of being whisked away came over him instead.

"ARGH!" Parker yelled in agony. When Tony's eyes opened, he gasped in terror; Parker had used a spell to switch places with him. The searing flames burned Parker's back, as he tried to shield his friends with his body.

"Parker!" Erica screamed.

"I'm fine! Stay back!" Parker spun his Star and yelled, "Water Style!" He spun in place and sent forth a slash wave of water. The wave swept through the flames and struck Kappa in the face, knocking him into a wall.

"Why you…" Kappa gasped, seeing that his body was beginning to fade into black smoke. "Darkness is fading… Gotta run…" Acting swiftly, Kappa escaped into thin air.

"Safe…" Parker whispered before demorphing. The boy fell to his hands and knees and let out rough coughs before finally collapsing into unconsciousness.

 **~Wayland's Fleet~**

"It was such a fun show, Kappa!" Wayland clapped loudly. "You were awesome!"

Kortan inputted, "Sir, precision of language."

The young prince merely brushed off his advisor's words. "I want you to cause more damage."

"Yes, sir!" Kappa disappeared into dark clouds, leaving Wayland alone with his subordinates.

"Human Hollows are… interesting to say the least."

"Sir?" Kortan inquired.

"They're so… paradoxical. They're more power than any other life form's Hollow, yet they run out of energy so quickly. Sonna, what're your thoughts?"

Sonna pulled up a hologram of the few Hollows they used against the Rangers thus far. The scientist explained, "Humans of Earth value emotion as a piece of their culture, more so than many other species in the Universe. Their emotional spectrum leaves them with the most powerful Hollows. However, they deteriorate faster due to the sheer emotional weight."

"How do we counteract this?"

"Human Hollows must attack fellow Humans and gather the different forms of darkness they release from a traumatic event. I believe if the Hollows can harness enough energy, they can evolve and be immune to deterioration."

"So, basically, we keep attacking and hope one evolves?"

"That's our only conceivable method."

"Fine then. Proceed with all attacks."

 **~The Park~**

Upset over his mistake, Tony broke away from the group when Alan took Parker in for treatment. The memory of his shield breaking so easily haunted his mind, the failure made his blood boil with rage.

He sat down on the central water fountain bench and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Tony?"

The Red Ranger looked up to see Erica, standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed and her face was relaxed, but gave off a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question, Tony asked, "How's Parker?"  
"He'll be fine," Erica nodded. "He'll be back on his feet soon. And don't worry… Sage and Ren are out looking for Kappa."

"That idiot should've let me burn…" Tony muttered in solemn anger.

Worried, Erica sat down next to him and gingerly grabbed his hands. "Why would you say that?"

"Parker… he's always doing that."

"Doing what?"

"For as long as I've known him, he's always gone out of his way to help people. You see him in school. Always being there for other people and never thinks of himself."

 **~Flashback~**

"You're a lifesaver, dude," a classmate of Tony's grinned patting Parker on the back. This classmate wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and needed to pass history if he wanted to stay on his sports team.

"No problem." Parker shook his head, handing the classmate a paper that Parker himself wrote the night before. "It was nothing."

 **~Flash~**

"Can you do this part of the project? Dance is piling on," Explained Kara, the Dance team captain. She flashed Parker a wide smile and swept her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I'm sorry, it's just competition is coming up."

"No problem at all. I… I can do it." Parker nodded leaning against his locker.

"Thanks so much!" With that, Kara pranced away in blissful joy.

Tony looked on from his own locker and shook his head in disapproval. He caught Parker's face fade into a sorrowful frown before changing back to its usual cheerful mask. He sighed and closed his locker before walking away.

 **~End Flashback~**

Putting it together, Erica realized, "Which is why you didn't want him to help you before."

"I don't want him putting himself on the line… when everyone else throws him in."

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Headshot!" Sage called out in glee. He had managed to kick Kappa in the head, sending him into a car.

"Nice kick, Sage." Ren complimented rotating her Sword into a backhanded style.

"Well you know, I try." Sage nudged his head.

"Look out!" Fireballs flew at them, and the two dove away.

"No problemo." Sage sprinted forth and jabbed the Hollow. The being of darkness caught the blade and flipped him onto his back. He then began to stomp on the Yellow Ranger repeatedly, then kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the air.

The assault didn't stop there; Kappa grabbed Sage's leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Let go of him!" Ren cried, slashing at the Hollow.

 **~Erica and Tony~**

Erica sighed and whispered, "Tony, we're all putting ourselves on the line here… You know that Parker will always do that… That's just who he is. But… I still don't understand why you're trying to do this alone."

"It's nothing."

"Tony, I've known you for years. You can't hide anything from me. Why are you like this? Why-"

Tony turned away in disdain. "Okay, fine! I'm scared okay? We're the only Rangers left anywhere! I have to lead you guys, and I can't even use my powers right! I'm just scared…" The boy's body language revealed something else.

"There's more than that, isn't there?" Erica asked.

Tony looked on in awe. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm not gonna force you to unload your problems. I know you and Parker used to be good friends… But please… You don't have to be scared. You're not alone in this fight…"

"I just… I'm not sure if I can…" Suddenly, their Energems began to glow. Ren's voice came through, it was filled with anguish. "Guys, Kappa's got Sage pinned down. I can't do anything by myself!"

"Sage…" Tony whispered. "We gotta go. Come on, Erica!"

Tony and Erica ran off, not knowing that Parker was listening behind a tree; it was his intention to talk to Tony, but Erica beat him to the punch. He sighed knowingly at what he heard and ninja streaked away.

 **~The Battlefield~**

"Sage!" Ren yelled, the boy being sent into a brick wall. She ran to him and helped him to his knees. "Are you okay?"

"I'm seeing blinking lights here…" He muttered, half dazed.

"Have another!" Kappa lobbed a large fireball at the two Rangers, and the heat forced them to demorph. All the while, Tony sprinted down the street with his Sword. "Gotta do this… Gotta protect them." He squinted and saw the Hollow toy with Ren and Sage. The two, unmorphed, were no match. The being of darkness threw them around like ragdolls, laughing with joy. "One more…" The Hollow ignited one last sphere between his hands. "And it's over!"

"Sage!" Tony yelled for his cousin. He jumped in between his cousin and Ren, holding up his sword. Erica knelt in front of the two downed Rangers, keeping them away from Kappa.

"FIRE STYLE!" Tony spun his star, and his blade ignited with raging infernos. He expanded the flames outward creating a wall. The wall absorbed Kappa's fire and canceled them out.

"No!" Kappa gasped in shock.

"TAKE THIS!" Tony screamed slamming his sword into the ground. Flame geysers erupted in a line and struck Kappa, searing his armor. The attack drained the Red Ranger, and he dropped to his knees, his weight being supported by his sword.

"You runt…" Kappa muttered in anger. "I'll kill you!" Opening his mouth, the Hollow released blue flames, which were hotter, evidenced by the heat waves radiating off of them.

"I can't move…" Tony whispered to himself.

"Water Style!" Parker jumped down from above and erected a water shield, which was able to extinguish the flames.

"Parker…" Tony whispered.

"Winchester… don't be afraid. I know you can lead us in this battle."

"What're you-"

"You're not ready… But until you are, I'll help you in any way possible."

Tony closed his eyes and thought it over. _"I'm sorry… I… I can't deal with… you left… but I…"_ The boy pushed his personal feelings out of his mind and nodded.

"Let's go!"

The five stood up and summoned their Power Stars.

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Hearts of Light, shine on! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Guys, I have another plan." Tony informed pressing his Jutsu Star into his sword. "Sage and Ren, I need you guys to use the Fire technique and burn this turtle."

"Right on." Sage nodded.

"All over it," Ren added. Together, they spun their stars and raised their swords into the air.

"Fire Style!" The two jabbed their blades forward, sending a steady stream of flames at Kappa. The Hollow held strong and laughed as he withstood the intense heat.

Tony then instructed, "Erica, let's add some fuel to that fire."

"You got it. Wood Style!" Leaves and branches flew out from her sword and fed the flames, making them grow bigger and bigger. She jabbed forward again, and sent forth a swirling vortex of glowing, green leaves.

"Keep burning, guys!" Tony encouraged. The boy's intentions reached Parker who laughed in realization. "You little genius," He whispered. "Winchester, I think this guy needs to cool off, don't you?"

"Read my mind," Tony replied setting his Star to water mode. "Everyone, clear!" On that command, the three others darted out of the way.

"Water Style!" Parker and Tony announced, blasting a super-heated Kappa with freezing cool water.

"You think a little water's gonna help you?! Don't make me laugh!" Kappa stood strong and tanked the attacks, staying in place like a statue. A large cracking sound drew him out of his egotistical bubble; all over, his armor began to crack.

"No way…" He whispered to himself.

"Yeah way!" Tony laughed. "Now, guys!" Loading their original Power Stars into their swords, the Rangers sprinted forward.

"Quintuple Fury!" They announced together, spinning their personal talisman. Glowing with bright energy, the Five streaked to and fro, slashing Kappa as they passed by. Moving like colored blurs, Kappa couldn't even register a single hit without being slashed again. The Rangers met above Kappa, high in the air. With one last streak, they zipped down and ran through him once last time, dispersing the Hollow in a cloud of dust.

"Got'em!" Sage cheered.

"Wait…" Ren held her hand up, "He's gonna grow like the others."

Sure enough, a cloud of dark smoke rose from the ground and sank into Kappa's remains, making him grow to Skyscraper size.

"Skyward Zords, Awaken!"

"Striker!"

"Drago!"

"Speeder!"

"Wheeler!"

"Wolf!"

Striker jumped in first and kicked Kappa's side, making him step back a few. Speeder and Wheeler circled around Kappa, dodging his raging fireballs.

"Relentless." Sage muttered to himself. He thrusted his sword hilt forward, making his Zord ram into Kappa's back side. Wolf then sprinted forward and jumped off of Wheeler's back and bit Kappa's arm. The Hollow screamed in pain and threw Wolf away, but Striker caught it. Drago swooped down from above and spat fire onto the Hollow, making him yelp in irritation.

"Back off, you hunks of trash!" Kappa began to glow a bright white and let bursts of flames rage from all parts of his body, making the Rangers back off a bit.

"What're we gonna do now?" Erica asked.

"Rangers," Alan's voice came through their Zord communicators. "You're ready to bring them together."

"Where'd this come from?" Parker asked. "How? Why?"

"You've all gotten basic Jutsu down. You have enough control to combine your zords and form the Skyward Force Megazord. I'm sending you the instructions now."

"Alright, instructions received." Tony nodded. "Skyward Formation!"

 **~Formation Process~**

The Speeder Zord folds in half, the back side rotating so the entire Zord forms the legs. The front of the lower left leg opens, leaving a gap for the Wolf Zord to jump into. The Wheeler Zord attaches to the waist of the legs, forming the chest, while a piece of it forms the right arm. The chest piece is the dumping piece of the Wheeler. The Drago Zord folds on itself to form the left arm while the Striker Zord jumps onto the dumping tray of the chest and sits, like an emperor on the throne. A larger helmet falls onto the Striker's head, forming a new face.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

 **~End Formation Process~**

The Rangers all wound up standing in a silver and gold room. Each had their own personal podium that held their Ninja Sword. When each grabbed their sword, they felt a rush of emotions and thoughts. They felt each other's minds and hearts working and fighting. Quickly, their breathing synced up and it was as if the five could act as one person controlling the whole Mech.

"Skyward Sword!" A blue sword, which was the Drago's tail, appeared in SFM's right hand. It swung forward and Kappa tried to tank the shot, but the sword proved to be too sharp; it cut right through the Hollow's armor.

"What?! Impossible!" Kappa ignited a few fireballs and threw them at the Zord, but the Mech projected a bright blue shield on its left wrist and easily blocked the assaults.

"Let's take this Terrapin down." Tony instructed.

"Right!"

"Skyward Limit Break!" The Five lifted their swords out of their podiums and spun their Zord Stars. Together, they slashed down, making the Skyward Sword glow their colors. It zipped forward and struck Kappa once, destroying him in an instant.

"Darkness: Purified."

 **~Later On~**

"Do you know where Parker is?" Tony asked Ren and Erica as they and Sage walked out of Chip's. Ren shook her head, but Erica scrunched her forehead, trying to remember. "I'd say he went to his Grandfather's mansion to train. Why?"

"Just wanted to talk to him is all. Can you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The four made the trek to the outskirts of the city and quickly found the glorious japanese-styled mansion protected by green forests. With his friends waiting in the distance, Tony stood behind a tree watching Parker practicing his fighting stances. The Red Ranger felt his body tense up in hesitation. He wanted to approach his old friend and say something, but the terrible memories and ill feelings of the past flooded his being. Shaking his head in regret, he quickly left the area before Parker could sense him.

The Leader said nothing, only looked down on the ground as he walked by his friends who shared the same expression of confusion.

* * *

Next Time:

A Hollow takes advantage of Ren's memories and tries to manipulate her into working for the Erebian Empire. Will our Pink Ranger be able to fight back the Hollow's spell?

 **Epic 5: Distant Memory**

 **Please Review! :) Later Days!**


	7. Lost Epic: Cyber Crisis

"New developments have yet to present themselves. Not all the information is in. No. Don't give up hope just yet. It's the last thing to go. When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope." - Pittacus Lore

* * *

The cracking of a twig; the sound that alerted the young man to a dangerous presence. Dashing through the trees, the boy sprinted in a zig-zag avoiding blaster fire. Sweat matted his dark brown hair to his forehead as his blue-green eyes searched for a safe route to go on.

The identity of his attacker was a mystery to him, and he honestly didn't care. Yellow laser beams continued to fly over his head and sear the tree trunks nearby. The smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils as he pushed his legs to take him farther and farther away.

A bright light at the end of the trail put a grin on his face, he was gonna make it! He was gonna escape safe and sound. He was able to accurately measure that he was 30 feet away. 20… 10… He was a few feet off when he felt a burning, painful sensation drive through his back and spread throughout his body. His muscles tensed and screamed in pain, the force sent him through the trees, off a cliff, and into a river.

Dark, cold waters threw him all over the place, its might heavily outweighing the boys seasoned strength. He reached all around him, desperately trying to find something to attach to.

He was about to lose hope, his breath about to give out. Slowly, he let his eyelids drop when they suddenly came alive with a bright silver glow. Raising his hands in front of him, he fired numerous thread-like lines from his palms. The threads, like his eyes, glowed a bright silver and broke the water's surface. After a few seconds, the boy felt a solid tug on the other end. With all his strength, he yanked himself forth and found himself colliding with dirt on a riverbank. The threads, which fastened around a tree, retreated and re-entered his hands.

"I thought this was over…" He whispered to himself. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the trees around him. He made it.

"Far from it," Came a voice, a male's voice that made him tense up. "It's only begun."

The boy turned over and crab walked away from his attacker. He felt his silver shirt cling to his shaking and heaving chest.

"What do you want?!" The boy demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The pursuer was a young man, about college age, with a handsome but rugged face. His complexion was nice shade of tan and his eyes were dark as garnet. He wore civilian clothes, but he clearly was not human. His short, dark hair seemed to shimmer in the filtered forest light, and his smile showed malice.

"It's not necessarily something you can give me, rather something inside you instead."

The boy gasped, knowing exactly what his assailant was talking about. The man nodded and his smile grew wider. He held out his right hand and materialized what appeared to be a metallic hand gun. It was futuristic and had five slim slots on top. Its nozzle was a bit wide, perhaps slightly smaller than that of a trumpet, and it had a red sliding switch on the side next to the trigger.

His frightening gaze never leaving the defenseless boy on the ground, the man flipped the sliding switch to its first of two settings.

"This won't hurt a bit, Daniel… Actually, it'll hurt a lot." With that, the man pulled the trigger. His gun blasted Daniel with some sort of golden energy ball. The ball sank into the boy, causing him to scream out in extreme pain. He felt as if his lifeforce was leaving his body. Every piece of him pleaded for relief, as if he were set on fire and subject pricking by thousands of needles. His mouth and eyes opened to their widest as golden clouds of energy leaked from them and began to float to the attacker in three separate streams. The streams began to collect at the nozzle of the gun, the gun itself acting as a vacuum of sorts.

"Marvelous!" The attacker cheered in glee. However, his joy was short lived; a white ball of electricity struck his right wrist, causing the process to stop. The golden clouds sank back into Daniel's eyes and mouth and he fell onto his back.

"Step away from him," Came a fierce voice that belonged to a brown haired girl.

"And who might you be?" The attacker asked, cradling his gun.

"The one who'll end you if you don't step away from him." The girl jumped down in front of Daniel. She looked at him with worried eyes and turned back to the attacker. Her gaze went from concern to fury as she clenched her fists, sparks beginning to fly from them.

Daniel, though barely conscious, could feel the energy radiating from the girl's aura. Even her yellow sweater, which was unzipped, began to slightly wave back and forth from the invisible force.

Staring down at his bleeding wrist, the older man sighed. It was bright red and a bit burnt. "Fine. You win this round. But know I'm hunting down each and every one of you. You all can run and hide, but I'm the master of tracking prey. You've been warned… Clarissa Jane." With that, the man let a black ball drop from his left hand and explode into smoke, covering his getaway.

Sensing that the threat was gone, Clara helped her boyfriend to his feet.

"And why would you run off like that?"

"I wanted to lead him away from you."

Clara punched Daniel's arm who let out a cry of pain. "You're not the only former Power Ranger, here."

"I know, Clara… I know. But… who was that guy?"

"I'm not sure, but I think… He's after all of us. Not just our team. ALL of us."

Daniel nodded, "My thoughts exactly. We should let Oliver know what happened. He'll alert everyone else."

Clara nodded and supported her boyfriend as they walked away from the site. Her phone vibrated and she slid open the lock screen. It was a news story on the Skyward Power Rangers taking down another Hollow.

"In another turn of events," the news anchor informed, "the new team of Rangers, known as the Skyward Power Rangers, were able to bring their machines together to destroy the monster. It's fortunate this new group showed up when they did…"

Clara muted the video and sighed. With a small smile, she said, "I hope this new team can handle it."

"Handle what?" Daniel asked.

Clara looked into the sky and thought for a few moments. She had a terrible feeling in the back of her mind, pricking at her like an unseen thorn. "There's a storm coming."

* * *

A/N: Another oneshot! Yay! And this one's super important for later on in Skyward Force! This oneshot also serves as a tribute to Clara and Daniel's creators: **StarWriter0303** and **ICrzy**! They're both amazing writers, and friends, and you should totally check out their stories!

Skyward Force is back on Saturday! Write On!

For those who don't know, Clara and Daniel are from my second OC Power Rangers story - **Power Rangers: Cyber Fusion**


	8. Epic 5: Distant Memory

A/N: I'm not sure if I'll have this borrowed computer tomorrow, so here's the episode! For those of you in America, Happy Independence Day!

* * *

"I love you. Remember. They cannot take it." - Lauren Oliver

* * *

"Ren…" A female youthful, soothing voice echoed in the shapeless dreams of Serenity DiGrazia. "Serenity, honey…" The beautiful young woman tossed in her bed, her face scrunching and twisting, reacting to the voice. "REN!" Her dark eyes jumping open, the girl jolted awake, shivering and taking in deep and long breaths.

She placed her left hand on her chest, feeling her heart jackhammering at a terribly fast pace. Taking a moment, the girl tried her best to slow it down. However, she couldn't; as shapeless as her dream was, one piece of it stuck in her mind. It wasn't even a dream, but a memory that dug its way to the surface. It was a memory she could never forget. Looking out her window, she fought back tears as she whispered, "Mom…"

 **~~A City Street~~**

"Earth Style!" Erica shouted, slamming the ground with her sword. A seismic wave erupted from the blade, destroying a group of Maligs. Sage stepped off her shoulder and glided through the air.

"Fire Style!" Roaring fires rained down upon more Foot Soldiers, burning them to a crisp. He landed, and proceeded to slash a few more. Parker ran up a wall and flipped off of it, throwing energy shuriken as he went along. His projectiles hit every one of his targets and burst, destroying them.

Tony tore a few Maligs apart with his backhanded style. He front flipped over an attack and swiftly countered it. He got to his feet and saw that Ren was struggling with her attacker. She was completely on the defensive and was unable to effectively strike back.

"Ren!" Tony shouted. He placed his Power Star into his sword and spun it. "Red Halo Slash!" The boy jumped into the air and spun like a top. He quickly became a red twister and slashed through Ren's attackers and the remaining Maligs, emptying the street.

With the battle over, the Rangers ninja streaked to a place where they could demorph.

 **~Later On~**

"Are you okay, Ren?" Tony asked first as soon as they entered the Cave.

"Fine. Why?"

"You've been a bit off lately…" Tony delicately stated.

Nonchalantly, Ren sat down on a coach and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

Erica pitched in, "Ren, you've been acting strange for the past few days."

Sage added, "Even I noticed," emphasizing the "I."

"I'm fine, really. I just need some air." The Pink Ranger quickly got up and dashed out of the room. As she passed Parker, he felt a strange feeling come off of her; it was almost sinister, but it wasn't coming from inside of Ren, rather, it was on her.

 **~Deep in the Woods~**

Ren hurried through the trees and bushes, trying to find the same spot she had been visiting for the past few days. "I'm late," she whispered to herself, picking up the speed. After a few more minutes, she found what she was looking for and slowed down to a steady walk.

"Are you here?" She asked out loud.

"I am…" Came the same female voice from her dream.

"Can I see you?"

"I'm right here." A beautiful flurry of pink lights arose from the shadows and revealed a young woman, who was much older than Ren. Strangely enough, she shared the same eyes and hair as Ren, the same speech patterns, the same posture, there were many similarities. That was because…

"Hey, Mom…" Ren gave a small smile.

* * *

Being June, the City temperature was rising by the day so the other Rangers took the time to relax at Anchor Beach, the city's biggest beach and pier. The place itself was akin to Coney Island of NYC; it was a small amusement park sitting on top of an actual beach that could hold thousands of people.

Currently, Erica and Parker were laying on beach towels relaxing, Tony was next to them under an umbrella reading, while Sage was in the water trying to catch a wave.

"The sun's amazing…" Erica whispered dreamily.

"You can say that again," Parker replied. "Winchester, you should totally get some of this."

Tony shook his head, "I don't wanna burn."

Erica laughed, "Suit yourself! More for us!"

Over in the water, Sage finally caught a wave big enough and was riding it like a pro, actually causing some people to stare in awe. He finished off and made his way back to shore with a glowing excitement inside him.

"Admit it: I'm the master." The boy in yellow gloated to his friends.

"The master of idiots," Erica teased.

"The master of jokes," Parker added.

"The master of modesty," Tony sarcastically quipped.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down a bit," Sage laughed. "I know it was a bit much but I-" The boy was cut off by the blinking of his Energem. "Here we go again." He sighed helping his friends up.

 **~Wayland's Fleet~**

"A most interesting Hollow indeed," Kortan acknowledged to Karprex. "Explain to me how this works once more."

Karprex nodded. "I can sense the darkness inside other living things, humans especially. I go down to Earth once I find a most powerful source of dark energy within a person and I awaken it with this." The teenaged boy held up an orb the size of a marble. It was purple and had black smoke inside of it.

"This sphere enters a person's body and releases the darkness, giving it its own consciousness… Well, the result is quite obvious."

"Magnificent!" Kortan clapped slowly. "And this current Hollow, it's ability is rather special."

Karprex nodded, "Hollow powers vary from person to person. It depends on their personality, fears, and strength of darkness."

Kortan turned to Wayland, "It's interesting, is it not?"  
Wayland shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Eh, it's okay."

Kortan sighed at the young boy's antics once more and turned toward the viewing screens. On them, the mobilized Hollow was attacking four of the five Rangers. This Hollow's armor was in the fashion of a beetle. It had orange beetle wings that helped it fly away from the Rangers' attacks.

 **~On the ground~**

"This is how I get it done!" The Beetle Hollow taunted the Rangers, her voice that of a high pitched High Schooler's. "Scale Blast!" She jumped high into the air and rapidly spun into a sort of black and blue drill. She zipped down and crashed into the Rangers, sending them flying in all directions.

"Time to burn this bug!" Sage stated loading his Element Star. "Fire Style!" He sent a rush of fire forward, but Beetle blocked this with her bulky armor. She then flew into the air and began to rapidly flap her wings, sending orange, glittering dust into the air.

"Stay alert!" Parker shouted as the dust descended upon them. The four looked around, trying to see through the clouds, but it was not use. Suddenly, the Rangers found themselves surrounded by multiple copies of Beetle.

"We're surrounded!" Erica pointed out. She ran forward and slashed at the nearest Hollow, but her sword passed right through it. "What?" The girl looked around in confusion, her friends kept passing through the copies as well. "They're illusions!"

Beetle laughed sadistically. "Oh really?" All at once, the copies launched orange energy balls from their hands and nailed the Rangers repeatedly, making them fall to the ground.

"We can't hold up…" Tony whispered to himself. "Where's Ren?"

 **~Ren~**

"I'm sorry, Mom… I really have to go." Ren said to her mother. They had been catching up when Ren received the Hollow warning.

"It's fine, Serenity. Just hurry back. I've missed you."

"Why can't you come with me? I don't get it."

"It's complicated… please, go."

"I'll be back, Mom."

"Remember, Ren. No one can know! Your friends, your Father, your sister, no one!"

With that, Ren sprinted off toward the city. She didn't look back, but if she did, she would've seen her Mother's eyes glow a bright orange, then disperse into familiar orange dust…

 **~Battlefield~**

"Metal Style!" Parker chanted, erecting a barrier of metallic liquid. "This should hold…" He grunted, feeling the constant bombardment of Beetle's attacks. "But not for long."

"We need a new plan of attack," Sage told Tony.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" The Red Ranger protested, his emotions getting a little too wild.

"Water Style!" Ren's voice echoed across the street. Swirling cold mist flew through the area and dispersed the dust around the Rangers, causing the Beetle clones to disappear.

"Are you guys okay?" Ren asked.

"You're late!" Sage lectured.

"I know… I…" The girl shook her head and took a defensive stance outward. "I'm here now."

Above them all, Beetle hung in the air, ready to attack. "So you're here so soon… I guess I should-" The Hollow began to fade away and she let out a cry of anger. "I'll have to try harder next time."

With the Hollow gone, the Rangers demorphed and gathered up.

"Ren, where were you?" Erica asked.

"I just got a little tied up."

Sage pressed, "With what?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Parker put his hands on Sage and Erica's shoulders. "Guys, lay off a bit. She has a lot on her mind."

Ren gave Parker a look of gratitude before saying, "I have to go again. See you later!" When she took off, Parker felt it again, the same weird feeling as last time. This instance, however, it became clear as day.

"I'm gonna go too. Sage… can you help me with something?"

"Um… sure?"

 **~Erica and Tony~**

In the Cave, Tony was training his Jutsu with some holograms. He masterfully sent flames in all directions, destroying his fake attackers.

In same area, Erica sat at an old piano bench playing a song. Her fingers moved gracefully across the keys, her mastery of the music growing more and more.

"Didn't think anyone would use this old thing." Alan commented sitting next to Erica. "I almost got rid of it."

"I just needed some time to think." Erica replied.

"So I see. What's up?"

"I'm just worried about Ren. She hasn't been herself lately."

"Do you think it could be a problem?"

"Maybe…"

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but from what I've seen, the bond you all share is strong." Taking a moment to watch Tony swing his sword, the mentor added, "Some more than others. I think whatever Ren's dealing is something she has to face. All you have to do as her friend is believe in her."

Erica gave Alan a small smile and nodded. "Thanks, Alan."

"No prob. Now, what else do you know how to play?"

 **~Ren~**

"Mom… I really wanna tell Dad… and Mia too."

"They can't know, Ren!"

Ren gave her mother a sorrowful look and nodded. "I know, I know."

"But maybe there is a way for me to see them."

Ren's eyes lit up. "How?"

"Take my hand." Ren's Mom held her left hand open as a white portal appeared behind them.

"This is weird… What is this?"

"You remember what happened last year."

"How could I forget?"

 **~Flashback, 1 year Ago~**

The Erebians were attacking San Francisco and chaos littered the city. People ran in all directions, explosions erupted everywhere, it was utter madness. A sixteen year old Ren ran alongside her Mom, trying to escape the attacks. What was their girls day out turned into one of traumatic scarring.

Looking upward, Ren gasped at what she was seeing: in the water next to the Golden Gate Bridge was the Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation, combating numerous giant robots from the Erebian Empire.

"Ren, come on!" Her Mother pulled her along. Suddenly, flashes bombarded the two and Ren lost sight of her Mother. "Ren!" Her Mother screamed trying to get back to her daughter. However, she mysteriously disappeared into thin air after having a run in with the strangest looking alien warrior, who was the general of the attack force.

"MOM!" Ren yelled at the top of her lungs.

 **~End Flashback~**

"I'm trapped like this," Her Mother explained. "But if you come with me through this portal, you may be able to set me free. We can be a family again."

"That's… that's all I've wanted all this time." Ren nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly lifted her own hand, but Parker called out, "NO, STOP!"

She looked over to see Sage and Parker huffing and puffing.

"Don't do it, Ren!" Sage beckoned.

"What're you two doing here?" Ren asked.

Parker pointed at Mrs. DiGrazia, "That's not your Mom!"

"What? Of course it is?"

"No! It's a trick by Beetle!" Sage explained. He summoned his sword and spun his Element Shuriken. "Water Style!" A wave of water vapor washed over the two DiGrazia's. Ren stepped away from her Mother when she began to scream. Orange dust clumped up like wet sand and fell to the forest floor.

"No!" Beetle howled from above. She appeared to the three Rangers and went into a rampage. "How dare you do this to me!"

"Beetle was gonna spirit you away, Ren." Parker whispered softly to his friend, taking her hand into his. "I've been sensing her spell dust on you for days, I just couldn't place it…"

Ren registered what Parker was saying, but the shock was too great. How could she be so gullible? So naive to believe that somehow her Mother survived the attack on San Francisco?

"No, Beetle… How dare you!" Ren summoned her sword and her Star. "How dare you manipulate the memory of my Mom! How dare you hurt my friends and threaten my home! You're through!"

Grinning at the relit passion of the Ren they both knew, Parker and Sage stepped up next to her.

"Ready, boys?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~3 Way Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Pink!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Blue!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Yellow!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Let's take her down." Ren instructed.

"Not today!" In a flash of lights, Baron and Karprex appeared in front of the three.

Baron said, "Beetle, you can still spirit the Pink Ranger away and destroy her. We will take on the other two."

"Deal."

With that, the separate battles commenced.

Parker swung forward and clashed swords with Karprex. The two went back and forth at each other with intense ferocity. It was as if they both knew each other's next move before it even happened. Back and forth, they countered, struck, and fought to a stalemate.

"Who is this guy?" Parker asked himself. Unknowingly to Parker, Karprex was asking himself the same thing.

"Why does he give me this feeling?" Karprex demanded to himself sending a wave of darkness at Parker. The boy summoned a Metallic Shield and blocked the assault. Afterwards, the two continued to clash.

Sage kicked Baron, but the warrior easily blocked it. "Your kicks are lacking."

"Oh yeah?!" Sage asked, "How bout this?" The boy jumped into the air and front flipped into a downward slash. "Your entire technique is faulty."

"That's what you think!" Sage jumped back and spun his Element Star. "Wood Style!" He struck the ground and vines flew from below Baron and tied him up. Quickly replacing his Element Star with his Power Star, the boy spun it. "Sonic Crash!" The Ranger zipped into the air and front spun at a rapid speed, like Samus's screwattack. He collided with Baron, but with one sweep of his sword, Sage was repelled and sent flying into a tree.

"Let's see how you fair against this." Baron commented, making his sword glow. He rotated his arm in a counterclockwise motion while gather energy into his blade.

"That stance!" Sage gasped. "No way!"

"Die!" Baron slashed down, sending a large yellow wave of energy from his blade. It struck Sage and sent him through multiple trees before he was stopped by a large boulder. Needless to say, the multiple and constant impacts made him demorph.

All the while, Tony and Erica were preoccupied by enlarged Maligs, attacking the city. The two used the Megazord to fend them off, but it was difficult with just the two of them.

"Hang on, Erica!" Tony pleaded.

"There's nothing else I can do but that!"

In the forest, Ren clashed with Beetle in the treetops. She would use the trunks as stepping stones to strike at the flying Hollow. Like how Parker and Karprex clashed, these two warriors were relentless as well. Ren's passion and righteous fury grew with every passing moment until…

"Fire Style!" Ren flew at Beetle who tried to slam the girl with glowing orange fists. However at the last second, Ren somersaulted over Beetled and slashed the Hollow's wings, sending her to the ground.

"This should finish it!" The girl loaded her Power Star and spun it. "Skyward Fury Slash!" In a blur of pink, Ren zipped down and drove her blade into Beetle, destroying her.

"Darkness: Purified." She whispered standing up, looking at her handiwork.

Karprex continued to clash with Parker, the two not giving way for a second. Finally, the two clashed swords and held them against each other at a standstill. The being of darkness said, "I feel it… I know you can too. Something different."

"What're you talking about?"

"I finally know… you will too in due time." With that Karprex disappeared just as Baron did.

Casting his confusion aside, Parker went to find Ren and Sage.

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

"Well if we prevent a Hollow from gathering too much Human Darkness, they won't grow." Parker concluded. "At least we know that now."

"But we also know that Baron and Karprex are crazy strong." Erica pointed out.

Tony looked over at his cousin and frowned. He whispered, "Sage? You've been quiet since we got back."

"I'm.. I just…" Sage kept thinking about Baron's sword technique and how familiar it was. "It's nothing, Tone, honest."

"Okay then. Just talk to me, alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Tone." Sage turned away and left the Cave. He looked into the sky of the descending sun and sighed. "It's him… It's got to be… Aaron."

 **~Ren's House~**

Ren sat on her bed, losing track of the time. She flipped through her phone's camera roll, seeing all the pictures she had taken with her Mother on the day of the attack. Tears flowed down her face as she reflected on those times.

"I promise, Mom... I'm not gonna let the Erebians win. I promise you."

* * *

Next Time: Sage feels inadequate when his skill level falls behind that of his friends. However, an old master comes along to teach him in the ways… of Pai Zhua. Will he be able to use this newfound power to save his friends at the hands of a Hollow? What will Sage learn?

Epic 6: Inner Fury

A/N: Just wanted to get this up because I'm not sure I'll be able to tomorrow. Have a great weekend!

Please review!


	9. Lost Epic: Fade to White

A/N: Here's another Lost Epic for you! This one is NOT so positive!

* * *

"Because we have something you don't: a heart!" - Alyssa Enrile

* * *

The warm stickiness of her own blood was the first thing the young woman felt after regaining consciousness. Her long brown hair was wild and uneven, just as uneven as her white blouse and jeans. She slowly struggled to her feet and pulled on her glasses, though her left lens had a jagged crack running down the edge.

Her side ached, the spot where she was bleeding, and she assessed her current situation. No doubt, someone was stalking her. She knew of this presence for quite some time and tried to ignore it as best as she could. That night, she had stayed late at her job grading papers, as she was a newly assigned High School English teacher.

On her way back to her car, she felt her stalker as close as ever. Without missing a beat, she spun quickly and sent a high kick at whoever was behind her. The beautiful young woman gasped when her assailant easily blocked her foot. Immediately recognizing him, she pushed him back with her other foot and rolled over her car's hood and took off into the night.

Her assailant did not waver, however. She dashed up the front stairs of her school and managed to make it to the front doors. She threw it open and ducked, dodging multiple laser beams. She ran through the hallways, trying to throw off her stalker. Seeing the backdoors of the school, she sprinted as hard as she could, the adrenaline pumping through her system giving her a boost of energy.

Suddenly, from around the corner, a large mass of a bipedal animal nailed her in the head, knocking her into a wall. It was then she realized she had been shot in the side a little while ago. She didn't bother checking it, as she did not want to see the damage. Dazed and weakened, she kicked her second attacker, who was covered in shadow, in the stomach, and dashed off.

Another attacker covered in darkness jumped at her, but she flipped it onto its back. A third and fourth came at her, but she quickly kicked and punched them away. As she sprinted, flying icicles and fireballs raged after her. What was happening was beyond her, but she ignored these thoughts in favor of survival.

She eventually made it back to her classroom, which was thankfully ground level, to escape through her window. She shouldered open her door and tried to cross the room when a large shadow emerged from the corner and open fired. She managed to kick her attacker one last time before blacking out.

Now fully awake, she felt her entire body becoming heavier and heavier. Her tan skin caked in sweat, the young woman grabbed the window sill and was about to climb out when she felt a steel-coated hand grab her shirt and throw her across the room.

She hit the wall with a loud thud and gasped from the pain, the wind knocked out of her. Standing before her, to her despair and shock, was an armored Power Ranger. She knew she wasn't dreaming, though she wish she was, and she definitely froze up in fear.

She recognized this attacker only because she had fought beside him before; it was the Magna Defender. But what was he doing there? How did he have his powers? He was supposed to be on Mirinoi!

"Who… who are you?" She weakly asked.

A suave, man's voice answered, "Oh, it's no use talking. This thing is just my puppet. There's no one inside."

"I knew it would be you," The woman stated. "Cyber Fusion Red… he sent out a warning."

"Well, well, I'm surprised at how fast the word got around. No matter, though. I assume he told everyone what I told his teammates: You can hide, but I will _always_ find you." The handsome young man stepped into view with his futuristic hand gun raised and set on its secondary mode.

"Now, if you'd please, I'd like to officially start my hunt as well as add the first tally to my count."

Magna Defender raised his sword at the ready in case the young woman in white tried to resist. Stepping up behind the Defender were the woman's two other two attackers: Wolf Warrior and Mystic Force White. Behind those two was a plump monkey in silver armor who danced in joy.

"Calm down, Sally," the attacker told the monkey.

He turned to the woman, "Your fighting style was unique, I'll give you that. I'm surprised you were able to knock me out. If only you woke up a few minutes ago, you could've slipped out before I woke up. But, whatever... I suggest you don't move a muscle, Alyssa. It'll only make the pain much worse."

The young man raised his gun and fired a golden sphere into Alyssa Enrile, former Wild Force White Tiger Ranger. The sphere sank into her then she began to scream in pain. Golden clouds of energy began to pour from her eyes and mouth and collected at the assailant's gun nozzle. Within minutes, the process was complete and Alyssa fell onto her side. Her body was more or less like a sack of bricks. She was losing all feeling everywhere, but her mind was going crazy. There was also a nagging feeling that she had lost a piece of her, something very important. That didn't matter at that point, as her consciousness began to fade once more, but on a greater scale.

"Cole…" Alyssa whispered before her eyes sealed shut.

The man laughed in joy as his three Ranger puppets dispersed into energy and fizzled away. "Now… One down, thirty three to go."

* * *

A/N: I think I'll do a Lost Epic every other chapter. That makes the updates more frequent, builds the world around Skyward Force, as well as tell the story of what's happening around the Rangers. Next Lost Epic will revolve around Kyren Geosenge. I think I'll make 4 more about him. What do you want to see? PLEASE let me know!

Yes, I know... Not Alyssa! I loved her so much, she and Taylor were my favorite Wild Force Rangers. But, I feel like she would be the one who would be easiest to find. Anyways, who will be next?

Write On!


	10. Epic 6: Inner Fury

A/N: Again, not sure if I'll have the computer tomorrow. Also, I updated the Skyward Arsenal on the Wiki. Check it out!

* * *

"Failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough." -Og Mandino

* * *

 **~Out in deep Space~**

A wormhole in the fabric of space ripped itself open like a tear in a piece of cloth. A metallic escape pod full of dents and smears ricocheted out of it like a pinball. Inside it sat a young woman. By Earth standards, she would appear to be of college aged. She had a tan complexion, deep violet eyes and white hair. However, if one were to look closely, they would see that her skin was made up of tiny scales that were tightly packed together. Her shoulder length blonde hair was wrapped in a bun and she adjusted her silver spandex uniform from her home world.

She closed her eyes and meditated, casting her mind forth across space. Images of the last Five Rangers on Earth echoed across the recesses of her mind.

"It's time," She whispered to herself. "Light of Ruguia, guide me… and guide those who carry the torch of Legacy." A golden light flowed from the young woman's aura and zipped across space. As a golden astral projection, the energy approached Earth and split off into hundreds of pieces before descending.

 **~Wayland's Fleet~**

Kortan skulked the corridors of the Erebian Mothership, "The Crusader," with a feeling of confusion welling up inside of him. He had searched for ages, only to find his destinations empty. Finally, he walked onto the main bridge where he found Sonna and Baron.

"Where is the Prince?" Kortan asked, seeing that the throne was still empty.

Baron replied, "He and Karprex went down to Earth."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Sonna shook her head. "He has his reasons."

 **~Arcadia Hills~**

Dressed in his civilian clothes, Wayland wandered through the streets of the City observing human life. He had no explanation for it, the wonder and unorthodox way of human culture pulled him in with some sort of magnetic-like force.

"Fascinating," he whispered, seeing how interaction varied from people to people. He witnessed a child throwing a tantrum only to calm down moments later, he observed a mother comforting her child, as well as a man exercising with his dog.

It was all so new to him, so… free. The only thing that felt off was that he didn't have his best friend with him.

"Why not just take human form?" The Prince had asked Karprex.

"I can't describe it, sir. I feel this unfounded hatred for the world. Please, just let me watch over you."

And watch over the Prince Karpex did. He hid in the shadows, away from any mortal eye, staying close to his friend. He hid nearby, looking out for the young boy as he made his way through the crowds. Karprex had his sword in his clutch, ready to jump at any sign of trouble.

"Huh?" He gasped gripping the hilt. However, it was a false alarm, as Wayland only bumped into a pair of people by accident.

"Sorry bout that," Wayland bowed respectfully. "I didn't see you."

"No worries," the other boy said, patting Wayland's back.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, I assure you I am fine."

"Good," the girl rubbed his shoulder and said, "Have a great day, okay?" And just like that, the three went their separate ways. Wayland, as well as Karprex, didn't notice that the boy and girl both had a colorful gem on their persons; gems colored blue and white.

* * *

"Guys, we're here!" Parker called out in the Cave. Currently, Alan was training Ren and Tony in hand-to-hand combat. 2 v 1, the Rangers worked together to try and overcome Alan, who was easily evading their efforts.

Tony sent a high roundhouse kick but missed and was sent tumbling toward Erica and Parker.

"Is Sage with you?" He asked, rising to his feet. Ren aggressively struck at Alan with a flurry of punches, but he blocked them all. On her last punch, he grabbed her wrist and spun a 360, ending with a huge throw. She flew through the air, but was able to right herself and land on her feet.

"No… Should he?" Erica replied.

Ren brushed her hair out of her face. "He hasn't shown up in a little while."

Parker sighed and placed his hands on his hips, as he knew what was going through the Yellow Ranger's head at that time. "He has his reasons."

"I sure hope so," Alan replied. "We need him."

 **~Sage~**

Sage stood in the forest where he had fought Baron a few days before. Memories of how he was easily defeated filled his mind. "I went down like a chump," He told himself. Practically feeling Baron's strikes in his mind, he kicked up some leaves, sat on a rock and began to fiddle with his dog tags.

"But what's more… It could be him… It's gotta be." Thinking even deeper into the manner, Sage started to tighten his grip on the tags. It was the blinking of his Energem that snapped him out of his thoughts.

 **~Battlefield~**

Attacking people within the park was a Hollow whose armor was more sleek than others. He wore large silver gauntlets with copper boots. The copper boots began to glow and he disappeared into a large blur. Moving at super speed, he attacked people and made them release darkness for him to devour.

"Stop right there, Hollow!" Tony called out, his team right behind him.

"Rangers." Alan's voice came through their helmets. "My new analysis system is up and running. This Hollow's identity is Xiaolock, he's a physical attacker. Be careful."

Xiaolock's calm and serene voice greeted the Rangers. "It's good of you to make it, Rangers. I was hoping for a nice workout. I wanna show you all how great my abilities are! But first… Maligs!"

On command, a squadron of foot soldiers appeared from the ground.

"Alright, guys." Parker tapped his belt and made it glow blue. "Close combat." The other Rangers tapped their own belts, making them glow. Colorful lights appeared in the air in front of each Ranger and they dispersed, revealing large red stars with four points.

"Star Shifters!" The Five called out. The Star Shifter was a multi-purpose weapon developed by Alan. When spun in a different direction, the star would be able to change its form into one of three options. The three forms included: Claw, with two sharp blades, Bow, for long range, and Blade, which only had one long sharp edge.

"Star Shift Blade!" Tony and Parker announced, slashing through the first few attackers.

"Star Shift Bow!" The girls jumped into the air and pulled a black lever back. They let go of the lever, and it retreated back into the Star. Out of the nozzle came bright blue energy arrows that destroyed more and more Maligs.

"Star Shift Claw!" Sage rolled forward and punched a Malig, kicked another, and spun slashed a few more with the weapon. Destroying the last Malig in his sights, Sage casted his gaze on Xiaolock.

"You're mine," He muttered jumping forth. "Take this!" He punched down, but his attack missed. "Why you…" He kept striking, but all his attacks were fruitless.

"Give it up, Ranger." Xiaolock backflipped away, caught Sage's fist, and rapid punched the boy.

"Not yet… I'm not gonna lose!" Sage and the Hollow continued to clash, going as far as being separated from the rest of the Rangers who were still tied up with Maligs. The two eventually came upon a bridge that hung over a forest with a river right under.

"Star Shift Bow!" Sage cried, blasting the Hollow.

"Fool." Xiaolock moved with fluidity and precision, dodging all the arrows. He then struck a power pose, charging up some sort of strange energy.

"What's happening?" Sage asked himself. His answer was given when Xiaolock let fly an energy incarnation of a Jackal. This black energy beast charged forth with ferocity and tore right through Sage sending him flying off the edge.

"SAGE!" Tony yelled finally catching up. He placed his Power Star in the middle of his Shift Star and formed the Bow. He released a large, red energy arrow that struck Xiaolock's back. In pain and dizziness, the Hollow disappeared into thin air. The Rangers met up, demorphed and looked over the edge.

Tony cupped his hands over his mouth and called out, "Sage!"

Sage was nowhere to be seen.

 **~Sage~**

"Woah!" Sage darted up into a seated position, only to cringe in pain. He held onto his side and found that not only was he shirtless, he was bandaged up. His head pounded like a drum and he felt like daggers were being driven into his stomach.

"Try not to move too much," a young woman's voice encouraged. Looking around, the Yellow Ranger realized that he was inside a one-room cabin. It was rather cozy, but not too small, and had the basic furniture pieces. The owner of the voice stood near a stove and turned around. She was in her late 20s and had long blonde hair. Her blue eyes were warm and welcoming. She wore regular civilian blue jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt.

"How're you feeling?"

"Who're you?"

"My name's Lily. You should rest now."

"I'm fine, really."

"I don't think so. You took a nasty fall. Just rest up now and-" The sound of alien language came from outside. "Stay here."

"No wait, Lily!" Sage reached out, the woman sneaking a look out the window. Maligs were swarming the forests around the cabin, seemingly looking for Sage. With a deep breath, she snuck out the door and hid among the trees. Sage grunted as he struggled to the window to watch.

The Maligs took one look at Lily and somehow immediately recognized her as a threat, as if she were an invader. They drew their swords and struck at her.

However, she caught the wrists of two attackers and flipped them on their backs. The right sleeve of her shirt slid past her own wrist revealing a black tattoo in the shape of a claw. She sent a swift kick forward and knocked another off its feet. With vitality and ferocity, she was able to tear right through the aliens with quick and aggressive movements. Managing to knock them all together, she placed her left palm on her right fist.

"Full Fury! Unleash the Cheetah!" A bright yellow aura erupted from her being. It danced around her, as if it her alive and it grew more bright as it sensed the threat presented before its wielder. Lily punched forward, sending the energy incarnation of a yellow cheetah straight at the Maligs. Within seconds, this cheetah ripped through the remaining Maligs, destroying them.

When the remaining aliens were wiped out, Lily took another breath and bowed before reentering her cabin.

"How'd you do that?" Sage asked in awe. "That was amazing!"

"What?"

"That! The glowy, cheetah thing! How'd you do that?" Sage's face glowed like a child on their birthday. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Well, I can try. It'll be tough."

"I don't care!" Sage hopped to his feet and cringed again. Xiaolock appeared in his mind, driving his fervor. "Teach me, please!"

"Okay. We'll start first thing in the morning. What's your name?"

Nodding, the boy sat down. "My name's Sage."

 **~Next Morning, Other Rangers~**

"No sign of Sage?" Erica asked Tony when they all met up at Chip's.

"None whatsoever," Tony replied. "I have to believe he's okay. I told his parents he's staying with me."

Ren sat down in the booth with them with a towel around her neck. She had just finished running on the treadmill and claimed she was due for an ice cold water.

While those three were chatting away, Parker was down in the Cave meditating.

All of a sudden, he felt a slight tug on his mind. Twitching in confusion, the boy dug deeper into his mind. His Grandfather had always taught him to master his mind before he can master his body and to not shy away from whatever may appear within him.

Establishing his inner self in his meditative sanctuary, the boy explored his psyche. His mind's sanctuary, from a bird's eye view, was in the shape of a circle that had four sectors: A shining, beautiful city, a large, lush forest with a huge river running through it, a mountain range, and a beach with a large, serene ocean. At the epicenter of the circle was a dark brown gazebo.

"Everything's normal in here," Parker told himself. He focused even more and sank lower in his sanctuary. Descending into darkness, the boy eventually found himself standing on a stained glass floor that could fit inside half a football field. The stained glass had no details, it was only blue with decorative swirls on it. This stained floor was the metaphysical representation of Parker's Heart. That's when he saw it; floating in the darkness beyond the safe light emanating from his heart, was a dark blue portal. It gave off an uncomfortable and dangerous feeling, like staring evil right in the face.

Parker hadn't noticed it before, but he did first sense the feeling when he was with Erica the day before, walking down the street.

"What is that thing?" Parker asked himself.

 **~Sage~**

"Ha!" Sage grunted, throwing a punch forward. The boy wore a dark yellow tank top and black sweatpants. For hours on end, Lily had him practicing the basics of Pai Zhua, the art of the claw. Mastering the basics came easy to Sage, as he elegantly went through the motions with fluidity and control.

"When do I unlock my animal spirit?" He asked Lily, who sat under a willow tree.

"It's not something you unlock, but something that's sleeping inside you. Once you establish a connection to it, you'll know."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"This is your journey of discovery, Sage; it's yours and yours alone. Keep practicing, with time, you'll get there."

And so for the next week, from dawn to dusk, Sage met Lily in the forests and trained himself to the bone, mastering numerous forms of fighting, as well as mentally preparing his mind for the welcoming of his animal spirit. The Erebian Empire was quiet during that time, thankfully, until…

 **~Plaza~**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Rangers!" Xiaolock taunted, sending force waves in all directions. People ran and screamed, scattering like frightened animals. Xiaolock laughed with glory as he marveled at his new equipment.

"Take these new gauntlets," Sonna had told him. "They'll give you the power boost you need to counter anything the Rangers throw at you."

The Hollow was itching for a fight. "I'll prove I'm the strongest. I will." A flash of red and white appeared at the corner of his eye and he flipped to the side to avoid the attack. Tony and Erica were both on one knee with their swords outstretched from their evaded attack.

"Star Shift Claw!" Parker came from above and threw down his claw, but Xiaolock's new gauntlets sensed the attack and automatically blocked it.

"What the-"

"Nice try!" A burst from the Hollow's other gauntlet sent Parker flying.

"Star Shift Blade!" Ren jumped in and slashed at the Erebian but kept missing. She tried punches, slashes, kicks, and shuriken, but all her attacks were fruitless. Tony hopped in to help, and the two worked together to take the Hollow down.

Even their combo attacks weren't working, which forced Parker and Erica to intervene as well. The two managed to kick the Hollow a few times, which left an opening for the four to blast him with their Bows at point blank, the force knocking him off his feet.

"That was just a warm up," Xiaolock threatened. His gauntlets began to glow and he punched the ground. Without warning, the four Rangers felt themselves get lifted into the air and slammed back onto the pavement.

"A gravity attack?" Parker asked himself. "Oh man…"

"Look alive, guys!" Tony called out.

"We can't even dodge his attacks!" Ren replied.

"Argh!" Erica grunted in pain after being slammed by a gravity wave.

"Now for level 3." Xiaolock focused his energy and sent a Jackal forth once more. The Jackal rampaged through the Rangers once more, tearing at them with its energy claws. The four were, effectively, at the Hollow's mercy.

 **~Sage~**

A disturbance in the atmosphere interrupted Sage's training. In alarm, he looked off toward the city with a worried expression.

"You sense it too," Lily observed. "Your training's paying off."

"Something's… off." Sage elected to not give away his identity to Lily.

"Go."

Sage turned to his mentor and with wide eyes. "What?"

"Believe me, you've trained enough. And you'll continue to grow. Go, Sage. Help your team."

The boy was taken aback. "How-"

"The Hollow fights with Pai Zhua. Use what I've taught you to protect your friends and the innocent. Do what I and so many others can't right now." Lily smiled and nodded. "It's all up to you." That's when it happened; Sage could've sworn his eyes were playing a trick on him, but it was very real. A ghostly image overlapped with Lily and nodded just as she did. For a fleeting moment, Jungle Fury Yellow's Ranger form revealed itself through Lily.

Finally understanding, Sage smiled back, bowed, and ran off.

 **~Battlefield~**

"Winchester, watch out!" Parker called out. However it was too late, the energy Jackal tackled Tony into a building wall, leaving a huge cracks behind him.

"Metal Style!" Ren yelled out. She slashed her sword forth and sent a spinning steel disc from her blade. The blade tore through the Jackal's side and split it in half. "Got'em!" She cheered to herself. Unfortunately, it was far from over. The Jackal halves simply reformed themselves and became two Jackals.

"Great…" The Pink Ranger muttered. Laughing, Xiaolock snapped his fingers and the Jackals split again, making four copies in all. Each animal went after one of the Rangers.

Despite their best efforts, the four couldn't stand up to the beasts. With a final rush, the four spirits crashed into the Rangers and made them demorph.

"This is it! I'm the strongest!" The Hollow yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wanna bet?" An invisible force wave knocked the Jackals away from the Rangers. Sage hurried from around a corner and stood in front of his friends. "There's still me."

"Sage!" Erica smiled.

"Stay down, guys. This one's mine."

"You really think you can take me?"

"I know I can."

"Try it."

"Don't mind if I do. Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Sage Morphing Sequence~**

Tony asked his cousin, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Just rest up, guys."

"We'll leave it to you," Parker said.

Without drawing his sword, Sage ran forth in confidence.

"Are we sure Sage can do this?" Ren asked in uncertainty.

Parker asked, "Don't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

As Parker spoke, Sage easily walked through and fended off the Jackals.

"There's something different about him. He's changed somehow."

Sage spun rapidly with his sword and slashed the Jackals into nothing. "Your turn!" Making his sword disappear, Sage met Xiaolock in a rapid hand-to-hand battle.

The two moved as if they were in a complicated dance. They were striking and blocking, attacking and countering, it was a very impressive sight.

"How?!" Xiaolock demanded, seeing that all his attacks were being swatted away by Sage. "How're you able to beat my technique?!"

"You're using the power of Pai Zhua for the wrong reasons!" Sage informed jumping into the air. He punched forward with his right hand, but his first was blocked by the Hollow's arms.

"Ha!" Sage grunted, sending a shockwave pulse of energy through his fist and into Xiaolock, knocking him back. "As long as it's used for selfish reasons, it'll never be powerful!" With that, Sage created an energy ball between his hands and launched it forward, destroying Xiaolock.

Unfortunately, the Hollow gained enough Darkness to be able to grow.

"Come on, guys!" Sage called his friends over.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

"Skyward Limit Break!" The Rangers called out, their Zord slashing down on Xiaolock. However, he was too fast. He easily blocked the blow and pummeled the Megazord. Needless to say, all the subsequent attacks from the Megazord were useless.

"We've got to hang on!" Erica said.

From a distance, Lily watched this battle go on. She took a fighting stance and channeled a green aura through her. "Spirit of the Elephant, unleash!"

At the same time, Sage felt a warm sensation in his heart. After a few moments, the other Rangers felt it too. Collectively, they saw images of the Jungle Fury Rangers fighting evil in Ocean Bluff all those years ago. When the memories ended, Sage found that he had a new Power Star in his left hand.

"Woah… You guys saw that, right?"

"Memories." Ren nodded.

"I feel… stronger." Tony pointed out.

"And this new Power Star." Sage showed his friends. "Let's see what it can do." He pulled his sword out of his pedestal and loaded the star into the slot. He spun it and said, "Release!"

A swirling vortex appeared over the two Titans and the sound of an Elephant roar escaped it. A bright green Elephant Zord stampeded down to the Earth and rammed itself into the Hollow. At that moment, Sage transported out of the Megazord cockpit and into the Elephant. Its cockpit was a smaller version of the Megazord's, but it had green accents. The pedestal itself was silver with green lining and a small elephant statue on the front. Sage planted his sword and pressed forward, causing the Elephant to swing its trunk into Xiaolock, sending him flying.

"Righteous," Tony stared in awe.

"That Zord has serious power." Erica clapped in joy.

Sage felt the excitement rush through him, he was having a ball with his new zord. He moved his sword hilt in a Z-formation, which caused the Elephant to glow. Quickly, the zord began to fold in numerous different ways, transforming into a humanoid shape, similar to the Skyward Striker. This humanoid zord was, of course, all green and had two large gatling launchers on its shoulders. The Elephant's head was on its chest.

"Jungle Missiles!" Sage called out, making his Zord blast Xiaolock with its missiles.

"Awesome!" Parker asked, "Think we can bring them together?"

"Let's try it!" Ren nodded.

Together, the Five Rangers spun their Zord Stars. "Skyward Armament!"

Simply, the Skyward Striker Zord jumped off its seat and folded itself to form a right arm, replacing the arm a piece of the Wheeler created. The Elephant replaced the Striker at the center of the Megazord as a new green helmet came down over its head to form a new face.

"Skyward Jungle Megazord!"

Running forth, the SJM raised its arms and summoned twin hatchets that were able to slash apart any attack Xiaolock threw. Swift swings knocked the Hollow off his feet and onto his back.

"Let's finish this guy quickly," Sage said taking his sword out of its pedestal. The others followed suit, and together, they spun their stars.

"Jungle Stampede!"

The hatchets glowed a bright green and the Megazord drove right through Xiaolock, making him burst into bright lights.

"Darkness: Purified," Sage announced.

 **~Later On~**

"Master Lily?" Sage asked, walking into her cabin only to find it empty. "Lily?"

The boy looked in and around the cabin and found no sign of his new Master. It was as if she had up and left.

"Well, Sage?" Ren asked as he reapproached them. "Where is she?"

"She was here," Sage muttered, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A small scroll lay resting on the front porch. On it, was the symbol of Pai Zhua. The Yellow Ranger picked it up to find that there was a note on it.

"Sage,

I have taught you all you need to know.

Now, all you need is to practice and discover yourself.

The journey of change will be a tough one,

but as long as you and your friends stand together,

this war will go your way.

Best wishes,

Lily."

Sage opened the scroll to find that it was enchanted; it had different forms and training exercises to further his Pai Zhua training.

"I guess she's gone," Sage pointed out.

"Aw, I wanted to meet her," Ren said. "She sounds like powerful."

Sage only turned away and looked off into the distance. He squinted his eyes into the sunset where he could've sworn to have seen the silhouette of a Cheetah Spirit off on its own. He grinned, knowing what he had to do; he knew how to proceed to fight in this war.

* * *

Next time: Erica feels a bit down when she finds her friends don't have time to spend with her. However, when she protects a special young boy from a Hollow, she realizes things she's known in her heart all along.

Epic 7: Soul Sensitive

A/N: Important notice! It's around the time for me to begin preparations for my first year in college. For my major, I have a few books to read and, get this, it's required of me to stay in shape (those that really isn't a problem for me). What does this mean? With college life, I'll seldom have the time to come on here and read stories.

A lot of people have asked me to review, and I really want to, but at this point in my life, I cannot do so on a consistent basis. I'll only be able to update my own stories. If I find myself with spare time and I'm not out with people from my University, I'll do my best to read the stories of people who asked first. If you've asked me in the past 3 weeks or have just met me, you'll probably be low on my priority list; sorry, it's just I promised people who I've known for years. So, if you feel that I'm lacking in reviewing stories I've reviewed before, it's because I don't have the time.

 **Thank you for your understanding! Write On!**


	11. Lost Epic: Fall of Planet Shadow

A/N: This oneshot is gonna be short!

* * *

"I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life." -Corazon Aquino

* * *

 ** _Morphing Grid Memory Scan: Commence_**

 ** _1…_**

 ** _2…_**

 ** _3…_**

 ** _4…_**

 ** _5…_**

 ** _Scan complete. Recognized: (Your FF Penname) - B-21_**

 ** _File Unlocked. Relay Transmission._**

* * *

A dark screen fizzles with static before finally returning to black. The faint sound of an alarm reverberates slightly.

"I don't have much time," comes Kyren's voice through the recorder. Finally, the screen turns on and reveals the young man's face. It's smeared with blood and sweat and his Ranger suit is covered in grime and slightly torn. The base around him shakes with oncoming fire while his helmet is off on a table.

"Kyren Geosenge, Planet Shadow. SPD Ranger Green, journal entry #34. I fear this is my last entry, so I have to be quick. The Erebians are unlike any foe throughout the universe."

Another round of laser fire rocks the base, causing him to cower a bit. "I was on an infiltration mission, trying to find a way to take back my planet and hopefully take back others who were conquered. But I found something disturbing; I found blueprints to a plan the Erebians have been executing for centuries. It was long and complicated and in the Erebian language, but I was able to make out their strategical destination: a small planet in the Sol System called "Earth." Something special about this planet is needed by the Erebians and they'll stop at nothing to get to it. I put two and two together. I know what they want and it's-"

The young man was cut off mid-sentence by the crashing of the bridge's main doors. Erebian Maligs flood the room and begin to fire lasers in all directions. "No!" Kyren pulls his sidearm from his side and blasts at the invaders. "This is Kyren Geosenge, I am of Planet Shadow. This is my final transmission." With that, he charges forth into the fray as the camera is shot by an Erebian beam. Its screen begins to fill with static as Kyren's cries of pain echo through the room.

 ** _Transmission lost. File Closed._**

* * *

A/N:

1\. So, what's so special about Earth anyway? Guess we'll find out soon! And I know I said Kyren would have more chapters, but I just couldn't think up of any.

2\. I've been thinking of how weird it would be if the actors for Power Rangers as well as the actors who I've been choosing for the last three OC stories have seen any of my content. It would totally blow my mind if I knew at least one of them liked my stuff, but that's just me.

3\. What do you want to see next from Lost Epics? Another fall of the planet? A glimpse of the future? Perhaps the attack of another Earth Ranger? Let me know! Oh and for the record, Alyssa is not dead, she's in a coma. That's it.

Please review and...

Later Days!


	12. Epic 7: Soul Sensitive

A/N: Here we go, it's another tribute chapter!

* * *

"Tear off this mask of flesh and bone, and see me for my soul alone." Hannah Baker

* * *

Another dark summer night brought trouble to Arcadia Hills. A teenaged girl ran through the park, the wind whipping through her brown hair. Finally out of breath, she collapsed onto a bench and let a few tears fall.

"I hate them," She whispered to herself. "I'm eighteen. They should just let me go." Her green eyes furrowed in rage as she said, "I just wish they would let me go!"

"Your heart's desire is my command," a woman's soothing voice echoed through the night. A bright green smoke wafted across the area, which frightened the young girl. The smoke, swirling and moving as if it were a living thing, rushed at the lone teenager. It was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

 **~Next Day~**

Erica came down from her bedroom to see her Mother in the kitchen watching the small TV that rested on the counter. The news reporter announced, "It's been over a year and a half. Slowly but surely, Earth is becoming a safe haven for Alien races from all across the galaxy. Intergalactic peace is closer than ever-" Mrs. Finch turned down the TV and smiled, "That's so wonderful, isn't it?"

Erica nodded to her Mother. "It's amazing!" After the War of Legends against the Erebian Empire, Earth had opened its doors to the aliens from planets that were destroyed. Those who could not rebuild their lives elsewhere were invited to start a new life on Earth. As Earth itself lost a bit of its population, Alien lifeforms who were peaceful easily assimilated.

In return, Earth had been integrated into a United Planetary Order that supplied it with resources and technology. Unfortunately, even with this unity, the Erebian Empire still crippled the forces of good. Lately, interplanetary movement is scarce. The Erebians were too fearsome and had a lock on every other planet. No one could get to Earth or leave it, so ET integration was effectively halted.

The news went on to another story, to which Mrs. Finch turned up the volume. "Another young person, this time a teenaged girl, was found unconscious this morning in Watson Park. Her entire body was, and still is, pale and cold to the touch. Like the other victims, a mark was found on her body, a symbol shaped like a lotus flower. By now, it is clear that another alien Monster is on the loose."

"I'm gonna go out, Mom." Erica informed, kissing her Mother on the cheek.

"Alright, dear. Tell your friends I said 'Hi,' alright? And be careful out there! There's talk of another monster."

"Will do!"

 **~Parker's Training Field, Grandfather's Mansion~**

"Sorry, Erica. It's Magic training day," Parker explained to his friend. "I have to keep my skills sharp."

Erica stood outside of Parker's Grandfather's mansion, hoping the boy would be able to hang out with her.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. I'll see you later?"

"Of course!"

 **~Sage's House~**

Erica tried Sage's house next. Sage's Mother opened the door and smiled at the girl. After asking for his whereabouts, Mrs. Marshall said, "No, I haven't. Sage left early this morning and he forgot his cell phone again."

"I guess I'll try to find him then. Thanks, Mrs. Marshall." The girl walked away from the house and knew instantly where Sage was; he was off training in the art of Pai Zhua. No doubt, Tony was with him.

 **~Chip's~**

Erica sat at one of the tables outside of the cafe, waiting for Ren. Despite the bummer of a morning she had experienced, she knew spending time with her best friend would cheer her up. Calmly, she took a sip of her iced tea and waited patiently.

After about an hour, she began to get a bit antsy. What if something happened to her friend? Could it be the Erebians? She would've let her know, right? What if-

Erica's thoughts were cut off when her phone began to beep. A text from Ren told her that she was pulled into a last minute day trip to the neighboring city, which wasn't that far away, by her friends from school.

"I guess I'm on my own," Erica muttered to herself, placing her phone back into her pocket. She got up and decided to go into the Cave.

 **~The Cave~**

As she descended the staircase, she heard Alan grunting in exertion. At the center of the main room, Alan was training with holograms. Sweat glistened off his bare chest, which was actually covered in old scars. He didn't seem to notice Erica, as his focus was solely on the humanoid holograms before him. He finished off the last of them before realizing he wasn't alone.

"Oh, Erica. Didn't see you there."

"No it's fine. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Busy."

"So you come down here?" Alan grinned in a teasing manner.

"Hey, I just wanted to see what you were up to," Erica repeated, laughing. She couldn't help but blush a bit, realizing that she was conversing with a half-naked 21 year old man.

"Well you're in High School; shouldn't you be going out with your other friends or something?"

Erica's eyes dropped down to the floor and fixated on a random tile. "I, uh… Don't really have anyone else to spend time with. It was usually just Ren and Parker."

"I see…" Alan trailed off. "Well maybe you should-" The Cave's alarm system went off while Erica's Energem began to blink. "There's a Hollow down by Anchor Beach."

"I'll be there. Contact the others."

 **~Anchor Beach~**

Anchor Beach was the most popular beach in the city, and was always full of people looking to soak up the sun's rays. Chaos ensued this time, hundreds of people fled in terror of a monstrous Hollow. This Hollow was sleek with an hourglass figure. Her armor, which consisted of black spandex under dark purple plates, covered most of her body. However her youthful face, as well as her abdomen, was exposed.

Her eyes glowed a neon pink, scanning the beach. "Where are you?" She asked. She stopped when she found a young boy hiding behind the Lifeguard tower. He was about ten years old and wore blue shorts and a red and green shirt. His brown hair was still wet from the salty water while his dark eyes swept over the Hollow in fear.

"Yes, boy. Take it all in. My name is Desray, and I hear the desire within your heart. You're a special young boy, aren't you?"

The child inched his way backwards, but his interest was peaked. "How'd you know?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I can sense these things. You feel outcast and you want it all to go away? Well..." Desray raised her arms and let the green smoke emanate from her palms. "Your heart's desire is my command."

"Water Style!" Water vapor fog encased Desray as Erica, who heard everything, ran in front of the young boy. "Are you okay?"

"I… I…" The boy stuttered and looked into Erica's eyes. Their shared gaze struck a chord in Erica, something that caused an emotional connection. "Run," she told him. The boy nodded and ran away. "What do you want, Desray?"

"I simply want to answer to the desires of human hearts. What's so wrong with that?"

"It's you! You're the one who was putting all those kids into comas! That lotus flower mark is yours isn't it?"

Desray clapped and laughed, "How astute. Yes, every Hollow has their own mark that is left on their victims. I would feed on you, but you deserve special care: annihilation."

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Erica Morphing Sequence~**

With her sword in the backhand style, Erica jumped forward and clashed with the Hollow. The two exchanged swift blows, kicks, and attacks. Erica slashed forward, but her sword was blocked. She then sent a left punch which freed her blade. Going forth, she slashed a few more times and placed two more kicks.

"You're pretty good," Desray complimented. "However…" The Hollow formed green smoke spheres and let them fly at the White Ranger. They collided with her, and sent her flying. Erica landed against the lifeguard tower and demorphed. She groaned in pain, the wind was knocked out of her and her body ached.

"Now it's time to-"

"Fire Style!"

Two fire slashes struck Desray in the back. Sage and Parker, who sent the attacks, arrived and stood in front of Erica.

"You okay?" Sage asked, helping Erica up.

"I'm fine."

Ren and Tony jumped in and knocked her back with some punches and kicks.

Desray was about to strike back when she began to fade.

"I need to rejuvenate… I'll be back!"

 **~The Cave~**

"I'm okay. Nothing major," Erica pointed out as Ren tried to bandage her friend up.

"You took a nasty hit from that Hollow."

"That doesn't matter." Erica got up from the infirmary table set up in the Debriefing Room. She walked to the center of the Hologram floor and pulled up floating screens. She ran a recording of the recent battle and paused it. She zoomed in on the boy she protected and said, "Desray was after this boy. I think she'll go after him again. I need to find him."

"Why?"

"I… I felt something inside me. He looked at me with these eyes that were so familiar; they were sad…"

"So we find this kid?" Tony asked.

"Let me do this on my own."

"Why?" Sage asked.

"Please, guys. I feel like I know what this boy may be going through. Just trust me."

Parker and Tony exchanged glances. The Blue Ranger said, "Winchester?"

"Alright," Tony nodded in agreement. "Go for it, Erica. But at the first sight of trouble, you call us."

 **~Later~**

With her team's blessings, Erica went out to search for the boy she had met previously. The city was large, so instead of random sweeping, she checked out all the places a young boy would go. After searching places like the beach and pier, she was able to locate him in a children's park at the center of the city.

"Why're you here?" He asked cautiously.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Erica replied softly. "What's your name?"

"I don't like my name, it's silly…" The boy turned away and he began to breathe deeply. "You're nervous."

"What?"

"I can feel that you're nervous."

Erica was dumbfounded. How could a child know? "You-"

"I'm good at telling these things," He simply stated before looking down at the ground.

Erica approached him and said, "Do you know why that monster was after you?"

"I'm… different."

"Different?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay then. Where're your parents?"

"I ran away."

"You ran away from home? Why?"

The boy continued to stare at the ground and began to mash his hands together. "I ran away from school. They sent me away to a boarding school because I was different. I have no friends there, so I ran. My parents didn't want me and I have no friends!"

The Ranger's heart broke for the boy. She gingerly patted his shoulder and said, "I don't think your parents sent you away because they didn't want you. I promise you that they love you so much."

"How do you know?"

"Have a little faith," she winked at the boy. He studied her face as his hands began to quiver.

"You feel the same way I do."

"What?"

"You feel a bit lonely. Why should I believe you if you're lonely?"

"Come with me," Erica beckoned. "I wanna show you something."

 **~Chip's~**

Erica sat with the boy in an outdoor booth and ordered him something to eat. As he hungrily munched down on buttered toast.

Watching intently, Erica asked, "So what makes you so different?"

The boy took a moment and said, "I can feel my hands shake. It's like when you shake after seeing something scary. But, they shake all the time. I feel things. I can't control it either. I feel bad things, really. I hate it and I want it to go away."

Erica sighed and informed softly, "We have a lot more in common than you'd think."

Swallowing a piece of toast, the boy asked, "We do?"

Erica nodded. "I was a lot like you when I was your age. I didn't have an ability, but I was such a book worm. I was pretty different and… and removed. You see, I'd just moved here and I had no one to talk to, no one to be with. But that changed…"

 **~Flashback~**

A young Erica sat under a tree at recess with her head against her knees. She was in a fetal position and looked out at the school playground intently, as if she wanted to join. A certain sadness welled up in her which made tears form in her eyes. However, another young girl walked up to her. Her brown hair dropped below her ears and she wore a pink skirt.

"Do you wanna play?"

"Huh?" Erica asked, disbelieving of what was happening.

"I said, do you wanna play with us? We need one more person!" The girl pointed over to a group of kids. Two boys, one wearing red and the other wearing yellow, waved and smiled in encouragement.

"O-okay!" Erica stood up and the young girl in pink took her hand. "Your name's Erica right? That's a pretty name. My name's Serenity, but you can call me Ren."

"O-okay, Ren."

 **~End Flashback~**

"After that, I found where I belonged. I know a new place can be scary sometimes, but you have to stick it out. You'll find the people who'll matter most to you. And when you do find them, the connection is for life."

"But still, Erica… You still feel lonely."

"That's true, but that's a part of it all. When you miss your friends, you feel alone. But when they're around, it makes the memories all the more special."

Sensing the genuine calm radiating from the teen, the boy smiled and nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, a green whip wrapped around his chest and yanked him into the air.

"No!" Erica called out, as people began to scream and flee.

Desray appeared in midair with the young boy dangling next to her.

"Let him go!"

"Why don't you come get him?"

"Hang on! Skyward Force, Ascend!" Now morphed up, Erica jumped into the air to slice at Desray, but the Hollow pulled the boy in front, which forced the girl to stop her attack. Taking the opening, Desray blasted the girl back to the ground.

"I've got to lead her away," Erica told herself. She loaded her Element Star and spun it. "Water Style!" She created a wave of water for her to ride on and surfed her way through the air and away from the inner city. Desray took the bait and followed the Ranger. The girl led the Hollow to the beach and landed in the water. "Water Style!" She commanded once more, this time drawing the source from the ocean. She sent whirling whips from the shore and managed to cut the whip around the boy. Another water whip caught him and brought him to safety.

"You runt!"

From there, the two warriors fought each other with everything they had. Maligs appeared and tried to get to the boy, but the other Rangers appeared to fight them off.

"Star Shift Bow!" Erica called out, firing multiple arrows. However, the Hollow easily deflected them with her hands. A few quick strikes sent Erica spiraling into the water.

"Erica!" Parker cried out in worry. He slashed a Malig away and dashed forward alongside Ren. The two took on Desray, but she easily swatted their attacks away from her. Sage and Tony jumped into the fray with their Star Shift Blades and tried to double team her.

Desray grabbed the two by the wrists and threw them into the air where she bombarded them with green spheres. They both landed on the sand like piles of bricks.

"Winchester!" Parker helped Tony to his feet.

Ren was helping Sage up. "You okay?"

"I've been through worse…" Sage muttered.

"I'll survive, Parker." Tony assured.

Erica burst forth and tried to stab Desray, but she caught the blade and laughed. "You're a fool!" Another green sphere knocked Erica into her friends.

"Now… Where was I?" Desray found the young boy hiding behind a pile of sand and approached him. "Smoke…" She whispered, making the green smoke emerge from her palms. "Become his wish… become his dream…"

Erica called out, "Remember! You're not alone!"

"But he is!" Desray replied. "I can feel it inside him."

"No he's not! He has me!" Erica cried out in desperation. "He'll always have me!"

The young boy's eyes lit up at this thought, causing Desray to seethe in anger.

"No… the desire… it's leaving!"

"I want something else," The boy said to the Hollow. "Leave my friend alone!" The smoke, heeding the boy's new wishes began to envelope Desray. "No… no!"

"Erica, now!" The boy yelled.

"Right!" She loaded her White Power Star and spun it. "Skyward Fury Slash!" A white aura enveloped the girl and her sword. She dashed forth in a blur of white energy and repeatedly struck Desray over and over. She ended with a spinning slash, and split the Hollow in half, destroying her completely.

In seconds, she was a giant, rampaging in the water.

"Hide here," Erica instructed as she summoned her Zord.

"Skyward Jungle Megazord!" The Five Rangers commanded teleporting into their pit. "Jungle Hatchets!" Their Zord struck Desray with the mini axes over and over, but their strikes did nothing.

"She's a tough one," Sage commented. Desray laughed as she struck their zord with swift punches.

"Take this!" The Hollow jump kicked the Zord in the chest, sending it toppling over.

"She's a master of long range combat," Tony pointed out. "The only long range is her green sphere attack which is blockable."

Parker gripped his sword hilt and said, "Winchester, we have no long range attacks."

"We can't just give up, now." Erica told her friends. "That boy is counting on us."

From below, the boy felt his hands quivering. He could feel the collective anxiety of the entire city as it watched the Rangers' zord get pummeled by the Hollow.

"I've got to do something…"

Like a quick flash of lightning, the boy felt a rush of overpowering confidence shoot through him. "Don't worry," a young man's voice echoed in his head. "Everything'll be okay."

As quick as the voice came, so did a bright blue and white portal in the sky. A UFO-like Zord flew down from it. It was silver and black, and moved at a blinding speed. It crashed into Desray and knocked her back a bit.

Inside the cockpit, a silver Zord star appeared in Erica's hand. "A new zord," She whispered in excitement.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Sage asked. "Let's combine it!"

"Right!"

"Skyward Armament!" The five called out as Erica spun the star. The UFO unfolded and dropped a humanoid zord into the water, one much like the Striker and Elephant. It was silver and black mostly, and it had a goggle like visor on its face. It was swift and rapidly kicked Desray in the chest before jumping at the Megazord. It replaced the Elephant humanoid on the chest plate as the remaining part of its UFO form dropped onto its head to form a new helmet and face.

"Skyward Delta Megazord!" A bright silver handgun appeared in the Zord's left hand. It was a gatling gun with different modes.

"Freeze mode!" Erica commanded. The zord rapid fired onto Desray and froze her in ice.

"NO!" She bellowed in pain.

"Blaze mode!" Fire pellets rained down from the gatling and collided with the villainess.

"Final mode!" Erica commanded. The gatling began to charge up with purple energy.

"Skyward Delta Barrage!" Bright purple laser beams flew from the gun and struck the Hollow over and over, destroying her.

"Darkness: Purified!" Erica announced in joy.

 **~Later On~**

Erica had called the young boy's parents and boarding school to explain the situation, not the whole truth though. They waited in front of Chip's for the boy's ride to come. While her friends waited inside, watching through a window, Erica sat with the boy on a bench nearby.

"I wanted to give you something," Erica smiled handing him a small box.

Taking it in his hands, he could feel the excitement coming from her. He opened the box to reveal two black gloves.

"Slip them on."

When he did, he felt better instantly. The noise that pounded his brain was silenced for the most part and he flashed Erica a wide and grateful smile.

"The best part is, these gloves are from SkyLab over in Skybrooke. They're special so as you grow, they'll grow with you. You won't be able to outgrow those."

"Thanks so much, Erica!" The boy tossed his hands around her. "It's Bridge."

"What?" Erica asked.

"My name is Bridge."

"Well, Bridge, it's nice to meet you," Erica said just as the boy's parents arrived. Bridge's dad got out of the car and waved at him with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. His mom was near the passenger door and began to jog over to her son.

Bridge hugged Erica one last time and ran over to his mom where they shared a long hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom…" The boy cried into his Mother's shoulder.

"I'm just so glad you're safe," she replied.

"My friend Erica helped me."

His father nodded at Erica with gratitude. "Thank you so much, young lady."

"No worries, he's a special kid. You know that?"

"We know all too well." With that, Bridge's parents began to lead him away. Suddenly, time stopped to everyone but Erica. She looked around with a confused expression. Her eyes rested on the boy who was staring right at her, though he was still frozen in place. A bright glow came from the boy and a young man stepped forward out of thin air. He was a handsome fellow with peach skin, blue-green eyes, and neat brown hair. He was wearing civilian clothes that consisted of a red shirt under a green sweater and blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets.

"So we finally meet again," he smiled.

"Who're you? What's happening?"

"Let's just say I came a long way to meet you. You changed my life, you know. I made my first friends at school the day I went back. You helped me do so many great things. I just thought I should repay you in some way… and of course thank you."

With that, the man began to walk away. He removed his hands from his pockets to reveal he was wearing familiar black gloves.

"Wait!" Erica called, causing the man to turn. "Bridge?"

"Bingo." The man smiled. "My name's Bridge." As he said this, a ghostly image of SPD Red and Blue appeared, overlapping with him. Then finally SPD Green, which lingered for a bit longer.

"Thanks, Erica. For everything." Bridge also said, "The thing I'm giving to you? It won't come into play for a while…" He turned away and continued to walk only to stop again and speak. "Oh, and thanks for the buttery toast," He held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. With that, he disappeared into thin air which caused time to resume.

"Bye, Erica!" Young Bridge called out.

"Bye, Bridge! Good luck with everything!"

Erica stayed in that spot as Bridge was taken away by his parents back to New Tech City where he would be taken back into the SPD Academy. She only turned away when the car finally faded from the horizon.

* * *

Next Time: Baron hatches a plot to exploit the Darkness of young children. When a familiar face's son is taken away, he enlists the help of the Rangers! Sage finally comes face to face with Baron once more! Will everything be alright?

Epic 8: True Blue's Rescue

PLEASE REVIEW! I could really use some more people to leave their thoughts. It literally takes a minute. Also, thanks for the people who leave constant reviews like **bangeek18** , **ICrzy** , and **Charlotte "Charlie" Hartley**! All three write great stories, btw. Go check them out.


	13. Lost Epic: Ancient Code

**Transmission Detected. Approx. Time of creation (Earth Time): 06/30/2005**

 **Scan Commence...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Scan **confirm. (Your FF Pen name) - B-42**

 **Begin Transmission.**

* * *

 **Diary of Abigana Sara Hartlet. Planet: Posterus.**

The dark screen illuminates, indicating the recording device has been turned on. A beautiful young woman fills the screen. She wears what appears to be a rubber suit, one similar to a deep ocean diver on Earth. Her suit is all black with pink stripes running down the arms and sides. Her raven black hair is swept over her shoulder and her piercing stormy eyes gaze into her recording device. Her skin is a beautiful shade of peach.

In a silky smooth voice, she says, "Transmission begin. My name is Abigana Sara Hartlet, leader of Power Rangers Bio Force. This is a video diary of a strange tablet my friends and I recovered during one of our missions." She digs into a bag and pulls out a platinum slab that is carved with strange characters.

"None of us are sure how old this thing is, even our top researchers are puzzled. However, I feel connected to it for some reason. My friends and I feel that we can solve its mystery." The young woman stares at the tablet once more, her eyes shifting in curiosity and focus. "One thing we know is that it's a prophecy... And it's written by..." Abigana runs her right hand over the top words of the slab and slowly makes out, "this word.. Has no translation into my language. But the nearest words are... 'Ancient Ones.' Not sure how it got on our planet, but I feel we'll find out soon."

An alarm goes off, signaling Abigana to an attack. The voice of her team's Red Ranger says, "Abi, the Erebians have sent another monster. We're dispatching now."

Abigana nods and says, "I'll be there Korick. I'll be back. This tablet... It holds the key to something big. I know it." As Abigana walks away, the recording device falls asleep causing the screen to go black.

 **End Transmission.**

 **For being awesome friends, Abigana's full name is made up of three FF users on here. I mentioned them in my last chapter. Love you three! :)**


	14. Epic 8: True Blue's Rescue

A/N: After reading this chapter, please refer to the bottom A/N. Also, I dot have internet but I do have a phone with data. And I just figured out how to upload with my phone! Yay! Read On!

* * *

"He didn't understand the love a father can have for his child." - Susie Salmon

* * *

"Aidan? Are you up, honey?" Mrs. Marshall opened the door to her son's room and peaked inside. Her son was under his covers, not moving a muscle. However, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated he was still asleep.

Smiling to herself, Mrs. Marshall closed the door with a gentle touch. "It's been almost two years," she whispered. On the other side, Sage lay in his bed, actually awake, and sighed. "Aaron… Where are you?" His thoughts were interrupted by the glow of his gem.

 **~Battlefield~**

"Earth Style!" Tony and Erica commanded, sending seismic waves through the ground to destroy a group of Maligs. The Rangers responded to an emergency call that came from one of the Summer campgrounds. While the campers were hidden away with their supervisors, the Rangers dispersed to make quick work of the Foot Soldiers.

"Water Style!" Sage and Parker called out, willing the waves of the lake behind them to transform into whips to destroy their targets. Ren slashed at the last few and loaded her Element Star.

"Fire Style!" A quick slash of flames destroyed the remaining Maligs.

The Teens left the site quickly to find a place to demorph. When they did, they hurried their way off the campground, so as not to be seen.

 **~The Cave~**

"That's the third camp," Parker pointed out. He waved his hands along holographic screens showing a map of the city. "The third camp that unfortunately lost a few campers to Malig invasion."

Erica said, "Which makes finding them a priority."

"But how?" Sage asked. "The Maligs could've taken the kids anywhere!"

Ren said, "Still, we have to work fast. Who knows what could be happening?"

Tony stood in silence thinking about a possible plan. "My best idea is for three of us to scour the area. We need to search any possible place the kids could be hiding. The last two should alternate between different camps in case there're extra attacks."

 **~Wayland's Fleet~**

"Sir, I do not understand the relevance of this plan," Kortan informed Wayland. The young boy looked rather annoyed with his advisor.

"Kortan, you have to learn to be more creative! Think about it! A human's light is always at its strongest when they are a child. However, Karprex told me something quite awesome. Karprex?"

Ignoring Kortan's disdain at his use of the word 'awesome,' Wayland motioned his hand at his best friend who sat on a horizontal beam up above. The mysterious warrior said, "The closer one is to the light, the larger their shadow becomes."

"Exactly!" Wayland laughed. "We can exploit that weakness if we traumatize these human children! Just you watch, Kortan. This plan will be our sure fire ticket to victory!"

 **~Parker, Erica, Ren~**

After short deliberation, it was decided that Tony and Sage would watch over the remaining campgrounds in case the Erebians made another move.

The three stood on a high building looking out over the city.

"This seems impossible," Erica pointed out. "The city's a big place."

"I might be able to pick up a trail," Parker informed.

"How?" Ren asked.

"With a little magic," Parker winked and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. He pointed the wand into the air and chanted, "Focus!" The tip began to glow and conjured a disc of water to float above the three. The water began to glow and flash with faint colors and impressions.

Parker tightened his eyebrows in focus, trying to pick up a clue or hint.

"What're you seeing?" Ren pressed, gingerly placing her hands on Parker's quivering shoulders.

"I see someone in blue… that's it… I'm trying to look past it, but I can't."

Suddenly, Erica felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as soon as her gem began to blink. A text from Alan told her that Tony and Sage were under attack.

 **~Tony and Sage~**

"Back off!" Tony growled, kicking a Hollow into the side of a cabin. The Hollow looked like some sort of dark priestess, with a dress and a tiara. However, her face was a pale blue and her eyes glowed with a blood red shade. "I must protect the children!" She yelled at Tony.

"Yeah, 'protect.' Okay then. Fire Style!" The Red Ranger slashed at the Hollow to keep her busy while Sage tried to block the Maligs from the children he was defending. Unfortunately, the sheer number of them was overwhelming and a few kids were taken away.

"Crap!" Sage called out. "Wood Style!" He struck the ground, causing large bamboo stalks to shoot up and impale the Maligs that surrounded him. "Almost there," he told himself. He sprinted for another group of campers when he saw that a squadron of Maligs were attacking an adult man. The man had short brown hair, dark eyes, and a strong build. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

"You're not taking him!" He growled at the Foot Soldiers. He bowled through them trying to reach a young boy who appeared to be no older than five. However, a Malig grabbed him and he began to scream.

"Daddy!"

"Jaxon, no!" The man called out in desperation.

"I've got to do something," Sage told himself. He was too far away to take out the Malig without harming the child, so he did something else. He focused his Heart Energy into his left palm and created a yellow chip of the energy. He threw it with great precision, and managed to attach the chip to the boy's shoe just before the Malig vanished into thin air.

When they disappeared, so did the remaining Erebian forces, just as the other Rangers arrived.

"Sage…" Tony muttered, limping to his cousin. "How many?"

"We lost three more." Sage whispered in disdain. The two approached the man who was on his knees, crying. "Excuse me?"

"They took him… they took my son." The way the man's eyes watered, the way his voice quivered, the atmosphere of despair that such a tough man could give off struck a chord within the Yellow Ranger.

"We can get him back," Sage motioned to himself and Tony, not caring that he had just told a civilian that he was a Power Ranger.

"You can?"

"Come by this address later today. Tell us what you know." Sage handed the man the address for Chip's before walking off.

 **~Chip's~**

The Rangers sat down with the young man, who preferred to be called J, and his wife,Katie, at Chip's after hours. His wife was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. However, the brightness seemed to have faded with the loss of her son. She wore a green shirt and black sweatpants that accommodated her round belly, which indicated that she was pregnant.

"Please, tell us everything you know. You can trust us," Erica gingerly stated.

The couple nodded at each other and the man spoke up. "For days now, our son Jaxon had always told us about these monsters he'd been seeing at camp."

Katie added, "We just thought the monsters were a part of a game he and his friends made up. But, J wanted to check in anyway."

J continued, "I saw those creatures attack and kidnap the children. I heard one saying something about 'Nature's Darkness' before I jumped in to.. try to save my son." At that, he held his wife's hand. He sensed that Katie was about to let fresh tears fall.

The five came together with Alan, away from the couple, to discuss.

"Nature's darkness?" Parker asked. "What does that mean?"

"I hate riddles…" Ren commented, crossing her arms.

"We might be able to find the kids," Sage informed, causing everyone to stare at him.

"How?" Alan asked.

"Before Jaxon was taken away, I tagged him with a piece of my Heart Energy. If Parker can cast a locater spell, we might be able to find him and the others."

"It's worth a shot," Parker nodded. "But my locater spell is only approximate. I can only tell the general area."

"And it'll still take a long time to find them," Tony said.

For some reason, Sage felt a rush of anger burst forth. "I don't care!" At this point, everyone, even J and Katie, stared at the Yellow Ranger in shock. Sage looked away from his peers and found himself eying Katie. He noticed how her hand was unconsciously rubbing her impregnated stomach.

Seeing this, a fire lit inside of Sage. He pushed past his friends and said, "I'm gonna keep looking. Let me know when we find this area. J, Katie… I swear we'll find your son." With that, Sage dashed off into the evening.

 **~Down Below~**

"What's gotten into him?" Ren asked. "He never yells."

Parker poured his concentration into his spell while he listened to his friends speak.

"Tony," Erica beckoned. "Do you know anything about this?"

Tony sighed and sat down on a coach. "It's been two years."

"Two years?" Erica asked. "Since?"

"Since he lost his older brother."

Alan stood in the background, just as interested as the other Rangers.

"Aaron? How?" Ren asked. "And why don't we know that happened?"

Tony explained, "Well, we all know that Aaron worked for the CIA and worked overseas. Well, two years ago, our family learned that he was missing and had been missing for 6 months up to that point. You don't understand; Aaron was Sage's hero. This completely broke him."

 **~Sage~**

Sage hurried along the streets searching high and low. He just couldn't wait for Parker to finish his spell. After minutes of searching, he found himself outside the community center, where the campers would be returned to their parents. However, at that time, numerous parents of the stolen children crowded the front doors pleading to the supervisors and managers.

"Where are our children?!" A mother demanded in fear.

"Please! Tell us!" A father pleaded.

"Where'd they take them?"

"We've got to know!"

"I want my baby back!"

The head manager tried to calm the parents down. "Please, everyone. Remain calm. We, and the police department, are working with everything we have to find your children. We don't know where they are, but please, have faith!"

"That can't be!" A mother shrieked through tears.

Sage, witnessing this, squeezed his fists harder and harder. He saw other children there, those who either older or younger than the kidnapped kids crying out.

 **~Other Rangers~**

"You know, that explains why he was so different Sophomore year," Erica pointed out, remembering how cold and distant he was.

"It took him the entire year to turn things around," Tony added. "And that turmoil… it affected me so much too. I can't imagine what Sage had to go through."

"So, why his sudden erratic behavior?" Erica asked on.

"I watched him. He noticed that Katie was pregnant and will probably give birth. Seeing Jaxon get taken, and knowing that if we fail, then the couple's second kid will grow up without an older brother… I guess Sage made it a personal mission for him to rescue all those kidnapped kids. He doesn't want anyone else to go through what he did."

"Oh, Sage…" Erica whispered softly.

Ren stayed silent and tightly gripped her pants at the knees.

Parker, despite listening to it all, was able to detect Sage's trace. "Found it. Call Sage right now."

The four departed soon enough and as they did, Alan looked on after them with a certain sense of reflection in his eyes.

 **~Sage~**

Sage easily found where the kids were taken; Parker's locator spell had led them in the area of Old Arcadia Hills, a place where the first settlers of the city lived. It was an old forested area now with ancient relic buildings that still stood. Logically, the only place large enough to hold many children was the farm house.

The boy crouched outside a window and peered in. Priestess Hollow, with about 20 Maligs, skulked around the children who were all sitting down, unharmed. They cried and wailed as they stacked twigs and sticks to make their own little towers.

Priestess was not alone; Baron stood next to her questioning her motives. Seeing the knight made Sage's heart beat faster. It took everything in him to not rush in to fight. Instead, he listened closely to Priestess's answer.

"I promise the children that if they can stack those sticks up high, I'll let them go and reunite them with their parents. However, my Maligs will kick the stacks over. The trauma will surely awaken the raw darkness inside them. I just want to protect them, you see. By doing this, they will be better prepared for the harsh realities of the world."

"It does seem like a viable plan."

"Doesn't it? Now, I must go collect more children. Please, watch over them." With that, Priestess disappeared. Baron took the Hollow's place to supervise, but he did not notice that a child was eyeing the exit. Sage sent a quick text to his team when that child bolted for the doors. Seeing this, Sage sprang into action. The little girl made it out into the forest, but a Malig grabbed her. Sage jumped forward and slashed the soldier in the back with his sword. He led the little girl away. "Stay behind me!"

More Maligs flooded out of the barn and charged at him. The Yellow Ranger kicked a Malig away and slashed another. He blocked a few swipes, and jumped into the air to spin kick three more away. He was surrounded and was only able to take out a few. This added to the fact that there was a child behind him made fighting all the more difficult.

"Water Style!" Multiple geysers of water burst from the ground and dispersed the Maligs. The other Rangers arrived in time to help Sage. J actually came with them.

"They're in there!" Sage pointed. However, Baron stepped out of the front with a few more Maligs.

"You're not getting these kids back." At that moment, Priestess appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you for calling, Baron."

Sage stepped forward and pointed his sword at the Erebians. "We are getting those kids back! What kind of monster would do this?!"

J watched as Sage's, as well as Tony's, passion grew the more he stepped forward.

"There're families who you're tearing apart for your own means! I'll be damned if you get away with this and leave so many kids without their siblings! I'm taking you both down right here right now!"

Tony stepped up, "You'll never win this war as long as we're here! Understand?! Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

The Five Rangers stormed forth, easily striking through the Maligs. Within seconds, the Foot Soldiers were gone, leaving Baron and Priestess. The group clashed with the two Erebians, who skillfully evaded all their advances.

Ren and Erica aggressively struck at Priestess, who whipped her cloak sleeves forward, blocking the attacks. She blasted the girls with invisible force waves and laughed in sadistic glee. She charged forth to further clash with the ladies.

Sage kicked Baron's arm and knocked him back a bit. Tony and Parker jumped over their friend and slashed down with their swords, only to be blocked. Sage then came around, ducked under a sword swipe, and placed his palm on Baron's chest. Making a fist, Sage charged it with Heart Energy and struck. The force of the Pai Zhua-style punch sent Baron flying into a beam.

"You've improved," Baron commented.

"I'm just getting started."

As these two fights were going on, J snuck in and escorted the children out, carrying his own son as he did.

"No!" Priestess shouted in anger. At the same time, Baron was forced back toward the Hollow by the boys.

"Let's finish them," Sage commanded.

"Right!"

The Five loaded their Power Stars, spun them, and called out, "Skyward Storm Strike!" They jumped into the air and spun together to form one huge, multi-colored tornado. Like a flying drill, the twister flew above the Erebians and grinded into them. The mass forced them through the back doors of the barn and brought them into the air. Finally, the tornado exploded, sending the two flying upward.

The Rangers landed down below, but Sage was not done. He spun his star again and jumped up. "Skyward Fury Slashes!" With a bright yellow aura, the boy zipped forth and struck Priestess again and again until she exploded. Baron landed by himself, out of breath.

"Now it's your turn!" Sage threatened. "This time is for sure. I'll know right here, right now." For the third time, Sage spun his star and took a stance. "I'll use the stance Aaron taught me." The boy spun his arm in a slow circle, letting his sword fill with energy. He then let the energy fly as two slashes, which combined to form an X, that struck Baron. However, the knight dispelled the attack with his own sword.

"Pathetic."

"What?!" Sage demanded.

"I don't know how you learned my original move, but it is nothing compared to mine." Baron let his own fly, and this not only knocked Sage back, but his team as well.

 **~Flashback~**

An 11 year old Sage hopped around his backyard in excitement. After years of watching Aaron practice his sword techniques, he was finally about to learn. Aaron, who was 16 at the time, showed his younger brother the proper stance to a powerful swinging motion that would disarm any opponent no matter how they blocked. Sage didn't get it at first, but Aaron said, "Don't worry, buddy. You'll get it with time."

 **~End Flashback~**

"Aaron!" The Yellow Ranger whispered.

"I do not have time for this anymore. Priestess has failed. It is time for me to go."

"No!" Sage reached forward, but Baron teleported away.

 **~Later On, outside of Chip's~**

"Thank you all so much," Katie smiled with tears of joy. "Thank you for getting our son back."

After the tearful reunion of all their children and adults, the couple stayed behind.

"Your secret is also safe with us," Katie continued.

"Thank you so much," Erica sighed in relief.

"Good luck with your family," Parker smiled.

"Thank you," Katie nodded, rubbing her stomach. "I'm glad to know that my second son will be born into a world with people like you in it."

Ren pointed out, "He'll be born into a world even better, you'll see."

"I don't doubt it… now where's my husband? It's time for us to leave, I think."

Over off in the distance, J was speaking to Tony and Sage.

"It's no big deal," Sage sheepishly replied to J's gratitude.

"No, really. I have to repay you," J insisted.

"It's what we do, don't worry," Tony replied. "It's fine, J."

J laughed and said, "Modest as always. Every Ranger I've met is like that."

The two boys gasped and said, "You know other Rangers?"

"Of course I do! Especially because I used to be one." At that moment, a ghostly image of the Blue Turbo Ranger overlapped with J, better known as Justin Stewart. "And just call me Justin, now."

"Well… Justin. We just didn't want your second son to grow up without an older brother."

"Your heart is kind and strong, Sage. That's why you deserve what I'm about to give you." Justin closed his eyes and focused. When he did, Tony and Sage, as well as the other Rangers in the distance, felt a warm feeling flow through them. It was like bright sunlight bathing them at the beach in a perfect way. The feeling only lasted a few moments, and when it subsided, the Five felt more complete, though none could actually explain it.

"Until next time," Justin told the Rangers as he, Katie, and Jaxon drove away.

"Until next time," Sage nodded. His friends walked away, but Sage only stared into the sky once more. "It is Aaron… but I don't want the others to know."

Sage pulled his yellow gem out from under his shirt.

 **~Flashback~**

"I don't want you to go," Sage told his brother. At thirteen years old, Sage was forced to see his brother leave him.

"This is just a mission, Sage. You know that. This special program won't wait for me."

"I know, but I just want you to stay with me."

Aaron laughed and patted his brother on the head. "Here, take this." The boy held up a silver chain that held two dog tags and a yellow gem on it. "You wear this everyday. These tags and this crystal belonged to our Grandfather. He wore them when he fought in World War II. Cool, huh? He gave them to me when I was about your age, now I'm giving them to you. That way, I'll always be with you until I get back."

"Alright!"

"Attaboy, buddy."

 **~End Flashback~**

"It's you, Aaron. I know it's you… but why? Why are you with the Erebians? Whatever happened Aaron… I miss you."

Next Time: The Rangers finally meet Wayland in person for the first time. However, when a Hollow attacks the Prince and the Rangers are forced to save him, a domino effect begins to take place! Not only that, when Ren notices a change in Parker, the two are confronted by a mysterious warrior in green. All the while, the unsettling blackness within our Blue Ranger begins to take form when his friends are later taken captive by the wild Hollow. Will the green stranger be able to help Parker? Find out next time!

Epic 9: Slight Unbalance

Important A/N: So recently, I was notified via email that someone went onto my Legend Wiki and vandalized it. I and few friends have already fixed it. However, here's the thing. At first, I was angry and felt violated. However, I stopped to think. Who would be petty enough to go onto someone else's site and sabotage their work? Well, being an ace psychology student, I used logic.

I feel that whoever did this is not only petty and pathetic, but immature and jealous of me due to the nature of their vandalizing edits. I'm not one to point fingers, but because I'm the better person and writer, I'd never bring this person into the light. They also probably don't have a life because this is Fanfiction and if you're going out of your way to ruin someone else on a site like this, then you really need to reevaluate yourself.

However as I write this, I'm not angry. Rather, I feel sorry for them! I mean, going onto someone else's site and saying rude things is an example of "projection." It's when someone takes their own insecurities and throws it onto someone else in order to feel good. So, whoever you are, I'm sorry you feel this way and I'm sorry that something drove you to do this. If you step forward now, I'll most definitely forgive you, as will all my other friends and readers. If not, that's cool too. But I'm letting you know that I have tons of friends now watching my wiki so future edits won't see the light of day with them on watch... That and the safety shield so don't attempt.

Things like this won't get me down. I love writing and love spinning stories that people really enjoy. Next chapter, I'll be giving special shoutouts to all my reviewers because I love you so much! I'll try to make it a weekly thing to show that although I'm busy now, I'm not leaving you hanging! Write on!


	15. Lost Epic: Bio Codebreaker

**Morphing Grid Memory Scan: Commence**

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3…**

 **4…**

 **5…**

 **Scan complete. Recognized: (Your FF Penname) - B-21**

 **File Unlocked.**

 **Relay Transmission.**

* * *

"The future changes in the biggest of ways by the smallest of things." - Cassie Holmes

* * *

Abigana, Bio Force Pink, sighs as she turns her recording device off once more. With the mysterious tablet still plaguing her mind, she walks over into a lab of sorts where a lone scientist sits. The scientist is a beautiful young woman with brown hair that has silver streaks in it.

"Tiffy, it's me."

The scientist called Tiffy turned toward the Ranger and smiled. "Hey, sis."

"Any progress on the translation?"

"I might have found a hint... Something about the Life a Force of Five."

Abigana sits down next to her sister and frowns. Of course, prophecies were never clear but still, it's something one could do without. "Life Force... Wait, maybe it means the Bio Force."

Tiffy's stormy eyes light up in realization. "Of course! Your team's powers! Go get them!"

* * *

In their Ranger Forms, the Bio Force Rangers stand in a circle around the tablet which rests on a podium. Abigana instructs, "Hands over it, guys."

The Five place their hands one on top of the other, expecting something huge to take place. After a few moments, Korick, the Red Ranger, comments, "That's anticlimactic," before the Five are struck by a feeling of lightning.

"Guys!" Tiffy calls in worry. The Rangers glow a bright white aura as they speak in unison, their voices sounding like hundreds spilling out like a waterfall.

"Seven-fold rise against darkness force,

where unknown fate shall ride its course.

Events uncertain how endings come,

All death or life under new dawn's sun.

That who rises first will firstly fall,

the ones who follow, answer the call.

The Warrior of Sky, a sacrifice to see

to protect and love, it'll set them free.

Salvation, destruction, it is unclear.

It will be decided by those who appear."

Upon the last word, the Bio Rangers de morph and fall to the ground, all clearly drained from the experience.

"What was that?" Asks Omnio, the Blue Ranger.

"Whatever it was," Abi trails off, "it clearly leads to some sort of Endgame."

 **Transmission Lost. File Closed.**

* * *

 **A/N: Writing from my phone is tough. But I'm doing it haha and this oneshot serves as a vague fortelling of later events in the series! It'll slowly unfold and make sense as time goes on. Review your theories about the prophecy. Write on!**


	16. Epic 9: A Slight Imbalance

"A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior." - AmaLee

* * *

Images flashing on and off like a broken TV screen. Tommy Oliver's distorted face warps and fizzles, not staying in one place. "Tony, you may not remember this, but you CAN'T forget these words."

Tony found himself falling through his mind, hearing his missing Uncle's words echo from the recesses of his memories. "What're you talking about?!" Tony heard his own voice demand.

"Just remember these words, Tony!" They're the key to everything!"

"Why?! I don't understand!" A flashed vision showed Tony an image of his Uncle with a strained look on his face. He was gripping his nephew's wrist as if his life depended on it.

"Find the Light, Tony."

"Uncle Tommy!" Tony Winchester gasped, rising to a seated position. Sweat caked his forehead and his heartbeat was uneasy. "What was that?" The boy asked himself. He went into his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Observing his reflection, he attempted to remember his dream. He couldn't remember the details, but he knew it concerned his Uncle. Feeling defeated, he returned to bed.

 **~The Next Morning~**

"I dreamt of Uncle Tommy again," Tony told his mother at the breakfast table. His father had already gone to work.

"Oh, sweetheart," his mother put her hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. Nora Oliver, now Nora Winchester, was Tommy's younger sister. "I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard on me too. Every day for the past year I've been hoping he'd walk through those doors like he used to… But now…"

"I know, Mom. We just have to let him go, right?"

"It takes time, sweetheart. Remember I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

Shifting notes, Mrs. Winchester smiled and said, "Oh did you see the news?"

"What news?" A familiar nervous swelling built up in the boy's stomach.

His mom turned on the TV just as the news reporter relayed a story. "The rumors are now more than that," she informed, "the teen star actor, Jackson Chaffee, has announced he is taking a break from his career." A small picture window appeared on the upper right screen depicting the teen.

"He announced on his Twitter that he's returning to his home for the time being. More development is on the way."

 **-Wayland's fleet** -

"This is getting old," Wayland pointed out in boredom. He lounged in his throne and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Karprex, did you find the nearest and most powerful Hollow yet?"

"I have sir," Karprex bowed and showed a projection of what appeared to be a Hollow holding twin fans in his hands. His mask was red and was topped with a pointed nose. His armor was leather-like with metallic plates on the chest. "He's strong but something is different about him."

"Nothing we can't handle!" Wayland jumped to his feet and danced around the room. "Alright, everyone! We're taking a little trip to Earth!"

 **~The Cave**

With Alan out of the cave on some sort of personal assignment, he made it a point to keep the Rangers in the dark, the Teens had to take training into their own hands.

"Splash!" Parkour commanded, waving his wand above his head. A stream of wind erupted around the boy and flew outward like water from a hose. The stream wrapped around Sage and lifted him into the air.

"Wood Style!" Sage commanded, willing spinning leaves out of his blade. He directed them at the girls who were down below.

"Metal Style!" Erica erected a large metallic shield that blocked the leaves while Ren came around and sent a slash wave of water at the boys, knocking them to the ground and thoroughly drenching them.

"Three strikes, you're out," Ren winked in victory.

Sage picked himself up, groaning from his sore muscles. "Dude we just got our butts kicked."

Parker laughed in agreement and used a spell to dry himself and his battle partner off. When he felt the last of his magical energy fade, the boy felt an intense pull inside his mind, which caused him to stumble a bit.

"Park?" Sage asked, "you good?"

Erica took note of this and said, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Parker assures wiping cold sweat from his forehead. "Totally fine." Suddenly, the alarm went off just as their gems began to blink.

 **-Plaza-**

The five Rangers met up near a large water fountain to find that the plaza had been cleared out.

"Where is everyone?" Ren asked looking around.

Tony shook his head and frowned. "Be on the lookout."

"Rangers! We meet at last!"

The five turned around to see Wayland across the plaza with Baron, Karprex, Sonna, and the Hollow.

The scientist introduced the Hollow as "Tengu," a master of magic.

"So you're Prince Wayland?" Tony asked, studying the young man up and down. "I expected you to be taller."

"Red boy say what now?!" Wayland asked in bubbling rage.

Parker took note of the boy and whispered to Erica, "He looks familiar."

"I know, I just can't place it."

Baron tried to calm his Prince down but to no avail. He kept getting heated, sending negative comments at the Rangers.

Sonna said, "Sir, I believe you should go back got the Ship and leave the battle to us."

"As if! I'm staying to see these Power Punks get beat into the ground!" His eyes studied the Rangers with intensity before his mind flashed in recognition upon seeing Parker and Erica. "Those nice humans..." He whispered to himself. Shaking his hesitancy away, he ordered, "Maligs, go!"

"Let's take'em!" Tony commanded, he and his team rushing forth. The boy in red jump kicked the first Malig and took another down with a few swift punches. He butterfly kicked over a sword, summoned his Power Star, and activated it. He loaded it into his sword and blocked a few strikes before slashing back. "Skyward Force!" He back flipped away from a few Maligs and thrusted his sword above him. "Ascend!"

- **Tony Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

Parker grabbed the wrists of two oncoming attackers and flipped them into their backs. He jumped into the air and rapid kicked a few more before running up a wall and staying on it.

"Splash!" A winding tornado burst from his wand and bowled the Maligs over. Afterward, he loaded his sword and jumped off the wall. "Skyward Force!" He landed, and dive rolled over an oncoming sword. "Ascend!"

- **Parker Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

Ren smirked in glee as she tossed the Maligs around her with powerful punches and kicks. She gracefully dodged numerous slashes and kicks through handsprings and cartwheels. She kicked a Malig in the head while loading her sword. "Skyward Force!" A Malig rushed her, but she blocked its sword with her own and backhand punched its face. "Ascend!"

- **Ren Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Come and get it!" Sage taunted in glee. Maligs swarmed him left and right but he easily dodged them all. However before he could run forward, a soldier tripped him. He landed in a roll and rested on his left knee. Grinning, Sage windmill kicked the Maligs away. He spun quickly and with each rotation began to lift from his back to his hands. Eventually, he kipped off his palms and back onto his feet. "Skyward Force!" He ducked under one last sword and kicked its owner away. "Ascend!"

- **Sage Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

Erica spun gracefully past a few attacks. She then cartwheeled into a front kick. She caught a Malig's wrist and kicked its front leg, making it trip. She turned and punched a few more soldiers.

"Skyward Force!" She spun, using her blade to parry more attacks. "Ascend!"

- **Erica Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

The five made quick work of the Maligs as they announced, "Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Wayland was past the point of irritation. "Whatever... Go,Tengu!"

Letting out an animalistic growl, Tengu charged forth with his fans held high. The warrior ran right through the five as if they were merely flowers in the face of a mower.

"Surround!" Tony commanded his friends. The five formed a perimeter around the Hollow and charged in together with combinations and continuous attacks. However, everything they did ended with Tengu blocking and dodging while sending the five flying. As they fought on, a young man watched from behind a corner. He studied the Rangers intently.

Parker sent a wave of water at Tengu and pushed him back. This gave time for Sage and Ren to come around with their own strikes. They slashed the Hollow's chest, leaving heavy marks. After, Tony and Erica struck the Hollow with flames, rocketing the fiend back to Wayland.

"Useless beast! Get up and do something!" Wayland ordered, kicking the beast while he was down. Suddenly, the warrior's eyes shifted in a malicious way. His venom green irises honed in on the prince; the Hollow swung his weapons at the young man. Karprex and Sonna stepped up to defend, but they were thrown away. Baron blocked Tengu from another strike, but a force wave sent the warrior crashing through a car.

"No!" Wayland cried dodging for his life. Bushido was relentless in his assault. He was about to go in for a fatal shot when a flash of white zipped forth and stopped the sword. Wayland opened his eyes to see Erica with her blade opposing the Monster's weapons.

"Why?" Wayland asked.

Erica grunted in strain. "There's something more to you... I know it!" She pushed Tengh off of her and slashed him a few times. She charged forth leaving the Prince behind with a confused look. This gave Baron and Sonna the chance to take Wayland back to space. Tengu roared in anger at the Prince's escape and proceeded to bulldoze through the Rangers.

Within moments, the five were on the ground, demorphed and helpless. Thinking to himself, Tengu raised his left hand and fired purple chains from his palm. They wrapped around Tony, Erica and Sage first. Ren and Parker attempted to get to their feet and help their friends, but their bodies screamed in fiery pain.

"Let them go!" Parker growled in anger. Fury built inside him as he saw the three writhe in pain from their tethers. Ren sensed something off in the air and turned toward her friend. She was taken aback by the fact that Parker's eyes were now a bright amber yellow. In a more guttural and dark tone of voice, Parker half roared, "Release them! Release them you foul creature!"

"Parker?" Ren asked herself. "His voice.. His word choice... It's not him."

Before the Hollow could get them too, a flurry of leaves obstructed his vision. When the leaves cleared away, the two remaining Rangers were gone.

- **A Forest Clearing** -

"Who're you supposed to be?" Ren asked defensively. She helped Parker into a seated position, his chest heaving uneasily and his eyes flickering between amber and brown.

The man standing before them was in his late twenties. He has caramel brown skin, deep dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a green shirt under a black unbuttoned button down over blue jeans and sneakers.

"My name's Mike. I'm only here to help."

"What do you mean 'help'?" Ren asked. Unfortunately, a squadron of Maligs swarmed the three.

"They found us..." Ren growled, raising her sword.

"Keep an eye on your friend. I'll take these things down. Once I do, we run."

"Huh?"

"Spin Sword!" Mike called out. A green light enveloped his right hand, materializing a golden samurai sword with a rotating hilt. The young man ran forward and front flipped into the Maligs. He slashed the first few and blocked the next wave of attacks. He easily fought the soldiers away from Ren and Parker. Knowing he was badly outmatched, he jumped back and told Ren to hold onto Parker.

He flipped open his Samuraizer and folded it into its brush mode. "Symbol Power: Leaves!" In bright green ink, Mike drew out the kanji for "leaf" in midair and spun it. The kanji burst outward, cloaking himself and the teens in a flurry of leaves. When they cleared away, nothing was left.

- **Tengu-**

Tengu had taken the captured Rangers to a rock quarry, where he somehow knew the location would be idea for hostages.

"Lure them all... Lure ALL of Tengu's prey..." He whispered like a madman.

"Water Style!" Came Sage's voice. The sound of crashing waves echoed across the space, but it was followed by the Yellow Rangers grunts of pain. Tengu turned and laughed at his prisoners. The three were stuck in a purple force bubble.

"It tries to escape, but it cannot," Tengu pointed out.

"This thing's psychotic," Tony whispered to his friends.

"No, really?" Sage sarcastically quipped.

Erica shook her head. "No, Tony's right. A sign of psychosis is when someone begins to dehumanize pronouns."

"I don't get it."

"Erica," Tony began. "You don't think-"

"I don't know..."

Tengu blasted the three with waves of energy to stop them from talking. The blast forced the three off their feet. "It wants to live. It should not speak."

The three felt their bodies begin to paralyze and stiffen. Every second made them seem heavier and heavier until they faded away into unconsciousness."

- **Mike, Parker, Ren-**

"Can you please explain what you mean by helping us?" Ren pleaded. With no other option, Ren led Mile into the cave. The two stood in front of a bedridden Parker inside the infirmary.

"Take a look at your friend."

Parker's current state worried the Pink warrior. Over the four years she had known Parker, she had never seen him lose his cool, or see his demeanor shift for that matter. She sensed something was going on inside him, and that made her angry at the Erebians for forcing that shift out of him.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's undergoing a transformation of sorts... I've seen it happen before." Mike walked to the left of the Rangers and placed his hands on a table and turned his back away. "I can help him control it."

"Control what?!" Ren asked impatiently. "I'm tired of vagueness. Give me answers!"

"Darkness." Mike simply stated, sending Ren into a silence.

"D-darkness? How? Why?"

"It's in everyone. Light and Darkness, it's all the same. Some just have it more than others."

Ren's fists squeezed together and began to tremble. "No, that's impossible! Parker's the most positive guy I know! You're wrong!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Another silence followed, so Mike continued with a sigh. "When I first saw this, I couldn't believe it."

- **Flashback-**

"Jayden! No!" Mike cried out. He, Mia, and Emily had tracked down their former leader to a barren wasteland where Jayden was in his final battle with Dekker. The three couldn't get to him, as a circle of raging fire blocked them.

"There's more than just the sword!" Mia tried to convince.

"You're not alone!" Emily added, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't do this!"

At the time, the Samurai didn't know; if Jayden were to finish Dekker, the Red Samurai would've fallen to Gedou, meaning he would've become a Nighlock-Human. Fortunately, Dekkers injuries combined with the ghost of his haunted past destroyed him, leaving Kevin with enough time to open a hole in the wall with his water powers.

Mike got to Jayden first and when he looked into his leader's eyes, he gasped. The calm blue was raging with red tints. "We've got to get him out of here!"

- **End Flashback-**

"I've been where you've been. Sometimes, you don't see the darkness in people. Not until the darkness shows itself."

"Parker..." Ren looked down at the boy who was only half listening. Inside his Heart, there was chaos. Swirling clouds of dark blue smoke flooded the beautiful stained glass floor.

"Please..." Parker grunted, pleading to Mike. "Tell me what to do."

"Don't worry, Parker," Mike knelt down in front of the boy and gingerly patted his shoulder. "Don't worry." He stood up and took his Samuraizer out of his pocket. He folded it into its brush form and drew out the kanji for "sit" and "resist." He spun the characters and thrust his left arm forth, sending the symbols into Parker. The boy became enveloped in green light, his eyes finally returning to their normal brown color.

The boy fell onto his back, gasping for air. "Thank you... Mike..." Inside his Heart, Parker watched serene strips of green energy wrap around the dark clouds and bind them away from his stained-glad core. The green energy was calming like the forest and bold, beautiful, and bright. It filled Parker with ease.

- **Hollow-**

The Hollow dragged his prisoners toward a crane and tied them together. He left them dangling above and watched his prey intently. "Hm...," he voiced. "Dangle, prey..." His voice was off to the barely conscious Rangers. The Hollow seemed disturbed and unstable as his voice was uneven and filled with slurs. "Tengu wants excitement..." He lazily stated.

- **The Others-**

When their Energems began to blink, Mike shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. My Symbol Power won't take affect for a while. Parker, I can't let you get into this battle."

"What? Why?!"

"You might lose control."

"I won't!"

"I'm sorry. Ren, go."

Trembling and hesitating, Ren took off, fighting back the tears, but knowing that Mike was right. To ensure that Parker wouldn't get away, Mike conjured some vines to tie Parker to the bed.

Mike explained, "I need you to focus, Parker. Meditate, and imagine chains wrapping around your darkness. After, imagine constructing a cage to keep it in."

- **Ren-**

"Skyward Force, Ascend!" Ren jumped into the air to be met with pink light. She landed into a roll and clashed with Tengu. Maniacally, he swung his fans at her, she dodged and wove, backed away and parried. The Hollow's fighting style was wild and unpredictably dangerous. The girl met him with ferocity, feeling the thrill of battle drive her into more powerful aggression. "Metal Style!" She swung her sword, launching an iron disc from her blade. The disc rapidly spun and grinding intI Tengu's fans. The force was enough to disarm him, but he only laughed. "How exciting!" He withdrew two large meat cleavers and proceeded to slash Ren repeatedly.

"Ren..." Erica whispered weakly before she, like Sage and Tony, fainted once more from strain. As Ren struggled against the Hollow, Tony's mind had casted itself into a memory, the same memory Tony recalled the night before. It was the same sequence of his Uncle, but it was much clearer.

"Tony... I won't be here for long."

"What? Why?"

"There's something I have to do, something I need to find. Once I do, it'll be up to you to retrieve it," Tommy instructed, tapping Tony's red gem. "Look for my signs and take them to Alan. He'll know what to do."

"Who's Alan?" Past Tony demanded.

"I don't have time, Anton. This is all up to you! You won't remember this, but you have to remember these last words! Find the Fragments of Light! Find them! They're the keys to everything! You won't know what's going on, you'll be lost, but you'll make it! You have to!"

- **Parker and Mike-**

Mike crawled to his feet. His body felt like it weighed a ton and his head was pounding. "He didn't..." Looking up, Mike found that Parker had escaped and knocked him out. "No! It's too soon!"

Mike sprinted off and focused his mind on the energy signatures.

"He'll lose control!" He easily found the location, spotting Parker morphed up and tearing Maligs apart. Ren, helmet less,was lying at Tengu's feet, eyeing Parker in worry.

"I'll get you out, I swear!" Parker fervorishly proclaimed. He destroyed the last Malig and went straight after Tengu. The two ferociously fought, sparks flying in all directions. Parker jumped into the air and let fire rain down on the Hollow. However, nothing worked. As those two fought, Mike himself was surrounded by Maligs.

He summoned his Spin Sword and took on the attackers. He made his way closer to Parker and yelled, "Parker you can't!"

Parker was slashed repeatedly and kicked in the chest. He rolled backwards and stopped near Mike. "They're my friends, Mike... I don't care!"

Mike slashed a Malig and froze for a second. "Just like..."

- **Flashback-**

"You're my friends," Jayden whispered sheepishly, the grime and blood still on his face. "I'd do anything for you."

- **End Flashback-**

"It will never get them back," Tengu taunted. "When Tengu beats It, Tengu will force It to watch the torture of Its friends. It'll be good fun!"

Mike felt a shift in the air, that last comment did it for the Blue Ranger. Looking worriedly at the boy, Parker began to seethe anger. "Let them go."

"No."

"Let them go, right now!"

"Foolish It."

"Let... Them... GO!" Parker yelled and began to release a dark aura. He dashed forth and disappeared into a blur. Within a split second, he appeared beside Tengu and punched him, sending him into a crane. Another flash and Parker had the Hollow thrown into the air. In a series of streaks, Parker struck at the airborne monster over and over, laughing maniacally as he went on. "Fury Slash!" Parker's blade became enveloped in darkness and he drove it through Tengu. After a few more sadistic beatings, Parker stood with his sword raised and his friends safely behind him.

Ren was in awe, "He rescued all of us in seconds... What happened to Parker?"

"This'll finish it." Parker charged his sword with emery once more, ready to end the battle.

Mike destroyed the last soldier and gasped, "I can't let this happen!"

The dark aura grew around Parker and pushed Ren away a bit. "Parker!"

The aura did not die down, unfortunately. It raged on like a horrific fire, even going as far as knocking Parker's helmet off.

"No!" Ren got to her feet and limped forth, ignoring the pain from the dark aura. She could feel the cold, malevolent force weighing on her, suffocating her. She didn't care and threw her arms around Parker. "Come back to us..." She pleaded.

 **-inside parker's heart-**

The dark clouds broke free from Mike's green energy and assaulted Parker's heart. The light was going out and Parker was stuck at the center. He fought and fought but couldn't resist until...

"Come back to us..." Ren's voice pierced a hole up above, sending a pink beam of light to force the darkness out of Parker's sanctuary. The boy felt his friend's light fill him with strength, fitting since that was what Ren was all about. The pink flurries lifted him away and helped him force the darkness back. The further the process, Mike's energy glowed back to life and wrapped around the darkness. All of a sudden, Parker found himself standing below the stained-glass floor of his heart. He stood in the center of a white circular room, almost like some sort of underground room. In front of him was a large sphere of darkness growing bigger and bigger. However, Ren's energy protected the boy while Mike's energy attacked the sphere. A piece of the room's wall opened to reveal a tight space.

"Chains, Parker!" Mike's voice echoed. Dark blue chains flew from the space and hooked into the darkness and dragged it into the gap. Mike's energy then condensed at the entrance and formed sturdy, wooden bar door. The sphere of darkness was now contained in a prison deep within Parker's heart. A bright light enveloped Parker right after the kanji for "Seal" appeared on the center of the barred door.

- **reality-**

"Ren, now!" Parker called out, not wasting a beat. Without another word, just a look of relief, Ren nodded. The two spun, summoned their Shift Bows and loaded their stars into the center.

"Skyward Arrow Pierce!" The two launched a blue and pink energy arrow that collided with Tengu and made him explode.

"Darkness: Purified."

 **-Ren, Parker-**

"Only us," Parker told Ren. "Promise me."

"Okay... I promise. But why?" The two looked at Chip's and thought of their friends who were recovering below the surface.

"I just... Please."

"Okay... Okay..."

The two walked back into Chip's. However, before that, Parker said, "Oh and Ren? Thanks."

\- **Mike -**

Mike sighed and walked away from the street.

"So?" A familiar voice asked.

"They'll be fine."

"I meant you."

"It was almost a disaster, Jay."

Jayden stepped up next to his green friend and grinned. "You still did okay."

"Why couldn't you do it? Parker was so reckless!"

"So like you?" Jayden teased.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

The two shared a heartfelt laugh and walked off. However, they turned back around to see the Five teens emerge and make their way home.

"They're bond, Mike," Jayden gingerly stated, "is no different than a Samurai's with his comrades." At that moment, a ghostly image of Samurai Red appeared overlapped with Jayden.

"I know," Mike nodded. "It's how Parker controlled himself." A ghostly image of Samurai Green appeared over a grinning Mike. "Let's head home?"

"After you."

The Skyward Force walked off home with a feeling of relief and joy. None noticed the feeling of becoming slightly more whole inside their hearts. As they walked, Tony felt Tommy's words weigh heavily in his mind. "What're the Fragments of Light?" He asked himself.

Out on a rooftop stood a teenaged boy. His fair skin and short dirty blonde hair were shrouded by the sunset's light. His deep dark eyes focused in on the Rangers. "I'm so ready!" He grinned as he pumped his right fist into the air. Clenched in his fist was a gold Power Star. And around his left wrist? A white leather band engraved with a gold gem.

* * *

Yep! Next chapter introduces the 6th warrior! Too soon? Well in the grand scheme of this plot, this is the best place to put him.

Next time: A familiar face appears to the Rangers. However, his connection with Parker and Tony is more personal. Who is this eccentric boy?

 **Epic 10: The Actor's Debut**

Last Minute A/Ns:

1\. Next Lost Epic will explain my whole thing about the "Heart."

2\. Just because Ren brought Parker out of darkness, doesn't mean they'll end up together. I mean, you can ship them, but it's not gonna happen. Why? You see, my dears, just because people of the opposite sex(or any combination) show closeness does not mean they need to pursue a romantic relationship.

And lastly, please review! Any positive thoughts will do! Write On!


	17. Lost Epic: Rising Justice

"It is time..." - Ophanimon

* * *

"Falling... Falling... into darkness." A void of black was all the boy could see. He felt like he was floating deep beneath the ocean, out of range from the sun's warm touch. Sounds he could hear were muffled and high pitched, as if whales were singing their songs of solitude.

"What happened?"

The young man did everything he could to remember how he had gotten in his position. Ephemeral memories resurfaced in his mind and played out like a broken film.

He recalled stepping out of a small coffee shop, seeing a little girl wander into the street chasing a bouncy ball. Her mother called for her as a speeding truck roared down the road trying to stop. Then, an explosion of pain. The last thing he remembered seeing was the little girl, thankfully unharmed, being pulled away by her Mother who was calling 911 on her phone.

"Am I dead?"

"No," came a clear voice. The boy looked above him to see a young woman with dazzling silver and brown hair. Her violet eyes shined with life and she wore a white dress that flowed like a cloak. She spread her arms out wide, letting the long sleeve her dress flow outward.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Oracle... I am using this body as a vessel to communicate with you. She will be arriving shortly."

"I don't get it... What's going on?"

"The time will come for you to reclaim what you have lost."

"What did I lose?"

"You haven't lost it yet... But you will soon without realizing. You will lose your way, but in due time, all will be clear to you. Observe..."

The boy's vision was blinded by a bright gold light. When he looked down, he gasped at the golden stained-glass floor below him.

"Where am I? What is this?"

"This is the metaphysical representation of your heart. Every living being has one. The only difference is how the pattern forms. Usually it's a symbol of a person's true self, and it displays the person's values and treasures... Everything from experiences to fears to memories shapes the heart from its mural to the miniature scriptures written in the edges of the circle."

The boy frowned at the mural of his entire body in profile. His mural self was leaning backwards as if he was resting his lower back against a wall. His upper body leaned forward and his eyes were closed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because within the heart is a special power that not many can tap into. Many warriors use Power From Within, energy that lies in the body and soul. But Heart Energy is primal, powerful, and raw like emotions. It is the most powerful form of energy within the body, but also the most vulnerable. The Heart is the most susceptible piece of a human."

"Susceptible to what?"

"Light and Darkness. As its energy is directly tied into deep and raw emotion, it can be swayed either way. You hold a gem on your left wrist that can help you channel this power so you can use it for the Light."

"What?"

"You... Are the Gold Skyward Force Power Ranger."

"No way!"

"The fact that that gem has bonded to you is reason enough. Behold..." A scene formed in front of the boy. He gasped when he witnessed the core Rangers placing their hands on the Morphing Cube. "Reach your hand forward."

Without hesitation, the boy touched his palm on the underside of the cube. Kaldur looked over at the boy, as if he were seeing him, and nodded. Kaldur in turn let his hand fall away and used his telekinesis to keep it suspended. This gave the boy more contact with the Cube. As the process worked on the first Five Rangers, it flowed gold without them realizing, establishing a connection for the newcomer. When the process finished, the scene dissolved. As it did, a Gold Power Star appeared in front of him.

"That is the source of your Ranger Powers. Use it in concert with you Gem; the gem that had bonded to a powerful Shinobi warrior as well as a Western Hunter. You will gain their skills and become a Power Ranger. Shine on, Heart of Justice."

With that, the boy fell away once more. His eyes snapped open and he found himself in a hospital bed. His gem made it so his recovery was speedy; he woke up sooner than expected. He would've brushed it all off as a dream if it weren't for the Power Star in his right hand.

"I've got to join them," he told himself.

* * *

A/N: As I've been using the Heart as an actual concept since Next Legend, which was 3 years ago WOW!, I had to clear the air a bit more.

If you've seen the Sentai this is based off of, you know the Gold Ranger has hints of a cowboy design. Well, there's my explanation! The Gold gem has the essence of both a ninja and a Hunter who decided to dress like a cowboy.

Also the vessel Oracle spoke through? She'll be here soon as her own person. Next Lost Epic will feature another hunted Ranger. Any guesses? Will they escape the Bounty Hunter? Find out next week!


	18. Epic 10: The Actor's Debut

"You can always tell the heart of man by what he do, and by what he don't do..."  
― Steven J. Carroll

* * *

Jackson is portrayed by **Cody Christian**

* * *

"You brat!" Yelled a large cat-like Hollow. Its fur was purple and white while its claw nails were black. It's big green eyes scanned its surroundings, which was that of a dark parking garage in the middle of the night. However, not one automobile was in sight, just still, dead silence.

The Cat Hollow could only hear it's unsteady breath when suddenly it felt a sharp pain in its back. It lurched forward and sprinted away. However, a vortex of wind flew in an arc and knocked into the monster's chest.

"Skyward Fury Slash!" A ninja streak slashed the Hollow over and over until it exploded. Luckily, it did not gather enough fear energy to grow.

"Another one bites the dust," a figure stated. He gripped his sword, which was weirdly shaped, and sighed. "But she's not the one who's been following me."

Suddenly, he sensed a new presence coming. He zipped away, leaving the place abandoned. Moments later, the Five Skyward Rangers arrived.

"Where's the Hollow?" Sage asked, looking around.

"I'm not sensing anything," Parker informed.

Erica leaned against a wall and said, "This is definitely the reaction point."

Alan's voice came through their communicators. "Guys, whatever happened, the Hollow's been destroyed."

"How?" Tony asked. "That's impossible!"

"My readings aren't wrong. Come back in and get some sleep."

 **-The Next Day-**

Given the day off from training, the Five Rangers decided to have a change of pace by hanging around the Strip Mall, a popular street where numerous vendors, cafes, arcades, and other shops occupied. Bustling with activity, there was always something going on.

Sage was finishing up a rather interesting story. "So then Kelly asked me if coconuts grew in caves or underground!"

This earned a fit of laughter from his friends when suddenly, they noticed a pack of people gathering at the arcade. Curious, the Five decided to check it out. Pushing their way through numerous giggling girls, the five saw a boy they recognized masterfully playing a fighting game. His fair skin was beautifully tan, his dirty blonde hair was neat and combed, and his blue-green eyes were fixed on the screen. At his feet was a large black guitar bag.

Parker and Tony recognized him immediately. Tony stepped forward and tapped the boy's shoulder. "Jack?"

However, the boy brushed Tony off. "Look, I'm kinda busy, can you-" he cut himself off when he turned to see Tony giving him a small smile. "Anton Winchester! I was wondering when you'd make an appearance!" He noticed the other Rangers and smirked. "And you brought the entire gang! What's up, guys?"

"Good to see you again, Jackson," Parker waved.

"Is that really a good way to greet your childhood friend?" He asked Parker with a beaming smile. With excitement, he pulled Parker into a hug. After that, he hugged Sage, Ren, and Erica with just as much enthusiasm. "Let's catch up!"

-Wayland's fleet-

"Now I don't wanna sound petty," Wayland explained to his followers, "but I AM in fact centering our next attack on that actor guy."

"Why, sir?" Kortan asked.

"Think about it, Kortan! He's loved by millions! If a Hollow were to silence him, the negative energy would create enough fear to force that Hollow to evolve!"

"Sir, that IS a good plan, but why not take it further? Use your family bloodline's TRUE power?"

Wayland froze and began to tremble. Horrid images filled his mind as he slowly stated, "That. Won't. Ever. Happen."

 **-Earth-**

"What made you wanna come back, Jackson?" Tony asked.

Jackson shrugged, "Just needed a small break, you know? Wanted to finish school properly. It's been three years and this place hasn't changed a bit!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Ren said with a small smile.

"Oh that's right! This place is like a hotspot for alien attacks."

"Unfortunately," Sage muttered. Suddenly, their gems began to blink, making the Five exchange looks of worry. The sounds of people screaming drew the Rangers' attention down the street.

A feminine Hollow skulked through the center of the lane with a pack of Maligs. Her body was mostly purple while her hands and face were pale white. Her hair was coal black and what appeared to be a second mouth was attached to the back of her scalp.

"Mawilma has made an appearance!" She announced with pride. "And I will claim my prize." She lifted a bony finger at Jackson and declared, "You're gonna be mine."

Backing up slightly, Jackson lightly laughed, "Uh, no thanks?"

"You don't have a choice! Maligs!" On command, the Soldiers swarmed the six.

"Move!" Parker pushed Jackson behind him and kicked a Malig in the chest. Erica jumped to Parker's side and took two down. Ren and Tony sprinted forward and tore the oncoming attackers apart with their punches and kicks. Sage stayed in front of Jackson to defend him. Luckily, the Rangers were able to dispatch the Maligs without complications.

Despite this, Mawilma launched purple energy balls from her palms without missing a beat. The force was enough to knock the group off their feet.

Parker reached into his back pocket to grab his wand when a streak of gold flashed in front of him and smashed Mawilma away from them.

Staring in awe, the Rangers witnessed the arrival of a Gold Power Ranger. His costume was similar to that of their own, but his visor had a star shape. The top of his helmet and his chest were stylized with a western-like hat design and scarf respectively.

"Might wanna back off, Hollow." The Gold Ranger lifted his strange sword and pointed it forward. He cranked the handle like lever and pushed it downward to act as a gun handle. He pulled a trigger on the side and fired golden energy shots from the tip of his sword. The shots struck Mawilma over and over, causing her to scream. Racked with pain, the Hollow took off.

"Who're you?" Erica asked, being the first to get up. The Gold Ranger simply eyed the six teens and ninja streaked away.

"That was anticlimactic," Sage sighed.

 **-Yukimura(Parker's Grandfather's surname) Mansion-**

As Jackson was the Hollow's primary target, the Rangers took it upon themselves to keep the boy safe. The only way to do that was keep him out of sight.

"Why was that thing after me?!" Jackson demanded. "And how're you guys so calm?!"

Sage simply put, "The city's been under attack for three months; we're used to it."

To distract the actor from his newfound threat, Tony and Parker decided to catch up with their old friend.

"No more homeschool?" He asked Parker with a grin. "You've come out of your shell."

"Yeah, things are a bit different now," Parker replied sheepishly, he and Tony knowing the extra meaning in the statement. Jackson had been Parker's first friend growing up while he was already close with Tony. The year Parker started public school, Jackson's career took off and he left to be a professional actor.

"Well, it's great to be home." Jackson reclined in a chair and lazily stared at the zen garden and pond.

At that moment, their gems went off once more and Erica, Sage, and Ren rushed outdoors.

"You stay here," Ren told the three boys. "We're gonna... Go finish our summer project. We'll see you later." With a nod from Tony, the trio took off.

"They're in a rush," Jackson pointed out.

"They really want a good grade," Tony replied nervously.

 **-Battlefield-**

"Woah!" Sage cried out in fear as he found himself hurtling toward a building wall. Mawilma had thrown him over head and he smacked into the brick obstacle face first.

"You okay?" Erica asked, helping the boy up.

"Oh just peachy," Sage replied with growing anger. He summoned the Elephant Zord star and placed it in his sword. He pressed the technique button on his blade and spun the star.

"Ninja Art: Elastic Stretch!" A green aura appeared around the boy as he thrust his left arm forward. Like Mr. Fantastic from the comic books, his entire arm elongated like a rubberband and rammed into Mawilma, knocking her into a car.

Erica loaded the UFO star into her sword and spun it. "Ninja Art: Gravity Buster!" She pointed her blade forward, causing a grey aura to arise from her body. The gravity force around the Hollow decreased and lifted her into the air. "Now, Ren!"

"Fire Style!" Ren sent a blazing fire from her sword and seared the Hollow, making her explode. Her remains fell to the ground and slightly twitched. "Fools," she coughed. "This is not my real body."

"You're kidding!" Sage exasperated.

"No," Erica whispered. "That means-"

"That boy you were protecting is mine!"

Alarmed, Ren led her friends back to Parker's mansion.

 **-Yukimura Mansion-**

"Tony! Park!" Jackson yelled in terror as he watched the real Mawilma toss his friends around the yard like rag dolls.

"Now that they're out of the way... It's time to end you."

"Stop!" Ren, Erica, and Sage came running in only to be stopped by hordes of Maligs.

"They're here... Looks like I can't enjoy this for too long. Oh well..." A glowing bright long sword appeared in her right hand as she slowly stepped toward Jackson. A maniacal grin plastered to her face, the Hollow raised her weapon and watched in joy as the blade came to life with fire, the intensity growing as it got closer to its prey.

"No!" Jackson yelled, cowering back. "Stay away!"

"That's right, beg." Meanwhile, the three other Rangers were overwhelmed and de morphed, being tossed toward their friends.

"Please... Don't..." Jackson slid down a wall and into a seated position, fear alive in his eyes. "... Is what I'd say if I was defenseless."

"What?"

A golden flash zipped from above and slashed Mawilma in the stomach. The Gold Ranger appeared once more and kicked the Hollow away. "I'm an actor; it's what I do. Now admit it!" Jackson called out. "You were following me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Say what you want, but it's over!"

"Jack?" Tony and Parker asked getting to their feet. The others follows suit and looked on in curiosity.

The Gold Ranger dispersed into lights and fizzled away.

"Clone Jutsu," Jackson winked, reaching into his right pocket. "Took suspicion off me, didn't it? But don't judge a book by its cover." He revealed his own gold Energem on a white leather band around his left wrist. He also showed off a goldenrod colored device. It was circular and was flippable like a cell phone, but it wasn't like that at all.

"Sky Tracker!" Jackson announced. He flipped open the Tracker and studied it. The bottom half was a pushed in touch screen while the top half was a screen that showed analyzed data. "Mawilma, you're through." Jackson raised his left hand to reveal his Power Star. He placed it on top of the touch screen, which fit perfectly, and held it close to his left shoulder with the star facing outward.

"Skyward Force!" He ran his left thumb across the bottom of the star to make it spin. "Ascend!"

 **-Jackson Morphing Sequence-**

Jackson stands in the middle of a vortex of colorful energy. Golden stars race from all sides and enters him, forming his Ranger suit. A final star hits his face, creating his helmet.

 **-End Sequence-**

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"How?" Erica asked in awe. "He has a gem and everything!"

Jackson materialized his guitar-like sword and prepared to strike.

"Maligs!" Mawilma snapped her fingers. "Get him!"

"Echo Sword!" Jackson quickly slashed through the first two Maligs with ease. He kicked one away from him and punched another. He placed a new Jutsu star at the opening of his guitar and spun it. "Wind Style!" He spun in a circle, making gusts of wind pick up around him and destroy the remaining Maligs.

"Your turn," he informed the Hollow. He rushed forward and the two traded blows. All the while, the new Ranger laughed and cackled in childish joy. Tony could only watch in anxiety and slight fear for his friend.

"How bout this?!" Jackson turned his sword forward and blasted Mawilma repeatedly, making her stumble back. With his opponent disarmed and weakened, Jackson placed his Power Star into his guitar and spun it.

"Skyward Fury Slash!" He zipped forward and struck Mawilma in the abdomen once before making her explode. "Darkness: Purified."

 **\- Later -**

"Was I awesome or was I awesome?" Jackson glowed with energy. "This is so fun! I can't believe you guys do this all the time!" After seeing the looks from the others, he nodded. "I always knew who you were. We all have gems," Jackson informed fiddling with his Morpher, which still held his star. Before he could continue, Tony quickly snatched the Morpher away.

"Hey, what gives, Tony? Give that back!"

"I can't, Jackson. Stay out of our war."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Just don't get involved." Tony looked around at his friends and they gave him knowing looks of understanding. They all saw Jackson's... Behavior.

Without another word, Parker waved his wand. "Splash." A stream of wind whipped Jackson away and brought him back to his house. When he landed at his front door, he punched the ground. "Why?!" He demanded.

 **-Wayland's Fleet-**

"And who're you?" Karprex demanded to a newcomer who approached the Prince.

"Let him through, Karprex. He works directly under my Father." The newcomer was a strange man with a green cloak. He wore a silver mask that looked like an old man's face. The eye holes were pitch black and his hair was covered by a hood. A gold staff was in his right hand and it glowed with energy.

"I am Steinrick, Erebian Master strategist."

"Master?" Karprex snorted. "Whatever."

"My dear boy, my true plan has already begun. You'll soon see why I AM the master strategist. All the while, I will serve you, Wayland."

* * *

A/N: Notice anything about the Rangers' reasoning behind taking Jackson's Morpher? Review your theory!

Jackson has his own page, I updated the arsenal, added an auxiliary zord page, and I also added pages for Oracle and Roack. Check them out!

Next Time: Steinrick sends Sonna down to somehow physically and mentally fuse Tony and Jackson together! Can our new teen somehow convince his old friend to let him fight? Find out next time!

 **Epic 11: Golden Boy**


	19. Lost Epic: Magical Source

A/N: I'm updating both the Lost Epic and the new Epic sooner than usual. I'm headed out to Tennessee this week to help my sister move into her apartment, so I'll be away. Hope you enjoy what's to come!

* * *

Evan Morgan is now portrayed by Shawn Mendes

Arum Ryder is now portrayed by Sean O'Donnell

Milo is portrayed by Ryan Potter

Tanner is portrayed by Ian Nelson

Stephanie is portrayed by Zendaya Coleman

* * *

"Magic is a beautiful, wondrous thing." - Hale Stark, Power Rangers: Next Legend

* * *

"Run, go!" A young man shouted at his students. It was just like any other day at Caroban Academy, a secret school for Supernaturally gifted students, when it was assaulted by mysterious attackers. Foot soldiers made of elements like fire, earth, and water, swarmed the campus, attacking everything. Students ranging from ages 14-22 scrambled all around the main campus trying to find cover from the ones who were attacking: the Violet Legend Ranger, who sent shadow tendrils in all directions and the female Red Samurai Ranger, who blasted flames at anything that moved.

As the assault wore on, numerous older students attempted to use their powers to defend their classmates. Mercilessly, the Samurai Ranger kicked a girl in the stomach then threw her into a tree. She would've been seriously injured if she didn't density shift and pass through it. However, the strain from the battle made her too weak to stand. "Kitty!" The girl's classmate called out in fear. The young boy and his friend backed away from the attacker. A quick wave of dark energy knocked them onto their backs.

"Out of the way!" Frosted air blasted the Ranger away. A 19-year-old boy sprinted forward and threw many punches at the puppet. The Violet Legend Ranger summoned her Legend Pike and jabbed the boy in the chest with the back of it. He jumped away and fired icicles from his palms, only for them to be shredded by the Pike.

"Arum!" Called the ice boy's friend, who was the same age. "It's too dangerous here."

"Evan, do you not see that Ranger? That's a Legend Ranger! Alicia and Noah fought with her!"

Evan Morgan, younger brother of Legend Pink Alicia Morgan, closed his eyes in focus. "I don't sense anything. Arum, no one's in there."

Arum Ryder, younger brother of Legend Blue Noah Ryder, nodded. "Then we take this freak down." Before that, Arum turned to a two younger students who were knocked down. "Dash, Adam, take Kitty and run!" The two boys nodded and picked up the girl who could density shift, and ran to safety.

Together, Arum and Evan raised their palms and blasted the Rangers. Evan zapped the two with purple lightning while Arum shot beams of cooled air. The attacks kept the puppets at bay for a short while.

A familiar asian boy, who was noticeably older from the last time he was seen, stepped forward with his two friends, another boy and a girl.

"Stephanie, Tanner, we have to help them."

Tanner laughed, "Milo, as if I would actually stand around and do nothing?"

Stephanie cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this done."

Milo led his friends and stood next to his two classmates. The boy opened his palms and surrounded his hands with red-tinted heat waves. He punched forward like a boxer and sent forth short bursts of heated air, pushing the two puppet warriors back. Stephanie took in a deep breath and let out a purple, concentrated energy scream that blasted her targets off their feet.

"Now!" Tanner shouted.

Milo nodded and waved his hand at his best friend. This caused Tanner to shimmer away and reappear above the downed puppets. He thrust his hands forward and bombarded the two with tree branches, trapping the puppets. The five magical teens grouped up and focused their Mana.

"Just like they taught us," Milo reminded his friends.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" They chanted, creating the Mystic Force's Symbol under their feet. Milo stood on the Phoenix symbol, Arum on the Mermaid, Tanner on the Minotaur, Evan on the Garuda, and Stephanie on the Sprite. They fired off the corresponding elements and destroyed the puppets. The Seal disappeared and they let out laughter of victory.

"That was awesome!" Tanner cheered.

Milo nodded, "Didn't stand a chance."

"Great job, guys!" Arum nodded. The Five relaxed and put their hands together in a circle. Unfortunately for them, a rush of shadows and fire exploded at their feet, sending them flying into the side of a building. The five struggled to their feet and gasped. Not only were the two Rangers unharmed, but they were no longer alone. Standing with them was the Blue Senturion, Shadow Ranger, Cat Ranger and Sentinal Knight. They were badly outmatched.

The sound of a single applause filled the dead silence, and the Puppets stepped to the side. The Bounty Hunter skulked forward with a confident smirk on his face. Following him was his plump pet monkey, Sally.

"I applaud you children for putting up quite the fight. However, I'm not here for you. I'll ask this once. Where can I find a member of the Mystic Force?"

The teens froze up. Why this man wanted their teachers was beyond them.

"Why would we tell you that?!" Arum demanded.

"Oh you'll tell me," The Hunter snapped his fingers and the Violet Legend Ranger wrapped Arum in shadow tendrils.

"I've done my research… I know who you are as well as your friend Evan. Imagine what I can do to draw your older siblings out of hiding…"

"You want my brother?" Arum asked in terror.

"He WAS a Power Ranger, wasn't he? Of course, he, or your friend's sister for that matter, will bring me one step closer to my goals. I will-"

A magical wave of red energy surrounded the Five teens and whisked them away from the Hunter. The handsome young man turned around to see Nick Russell, as well as the rest of his team, standing in front of their students to protect them.

"Gave us quite the scare, Mate," Xander commented. "We had to deal with the little buggers you brought along with you."

"You managed to take out my elemental soldiers? Well, that's fine. They're a dime a dozen. But now that you're here…" The Puppet Rangers walked forward at attention and raised their weapons. "I'll be taking you all down. After all, you can't hope to win. You can't morph."

"We're not Rangers anymore, sure. But we still have power."

Vida nodded. "You picked the wrong school to attack."

Maddie placed her hands on her hips and mocked, "Did you really think we'd just hand it over to you?"

Chip laughed, "Even I'm not that dumb!"

"Let's go guys!" Nick commanded.

"Right!"

At that moment, the Five struck different poses, these poses were the ones they'd go into when they morphed into their Ranger forms. As they did this, auras sharing their Ranger colors appeared around them, giving rise to incarnations of the Mystic Titans.

"We'll finish this in one shot," Nick said.

Together, the five called out, "Galwit Mysto Titano Ligabis!" The Mystic Titans rocketed forth, stampeded through the Puppets, making them disappear, and struck the Hunter. The force lifted him off the ground and sent him flying into a portal along with Sally.

The battle had been won, and to ensure that the Hunter never returned, the former Mystic Force Rangers cast an even more powerful shield spell around the school to prevent such attacks from ever happening again.

"It was a close call," Xander told Nick. "Quite a few students have been hurt."

Nick nodded. "We'll help heal them. But after, we've got to get to the Skyward Rangers one way or another. That freak… he isn't done. Far from it."

* * *

A/N: See? I'm not THAT cruel to Legendary Rangers. Love them or hate them, I did like the Mystic Force. Though their season wasn't the best, tons of problems I know, I still liked them a lot. I have tons of head canon that makes them more realistic and human to me, so anything negative said about them just bounces off of me. Anyways, the Hunter has failed once more! Who will he target next? We'll have to wait and see!

The next epic will come out tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned!


	20. Epic 11: Golden Boy

"Put your lives in my hands!" - Takeru Shiba

* * *

Tony Winchester opened his eyes to the sound of a lawnmower, blaring outdoors. Yawning, he stretched out and looked over at his bedside table where Jackson's Morpher sat.

"Why're you doing this to yourself?" Tony asked outloud. "You got what you want."

"Tony!" Mrs. Winchester called from downstairs. "Remember our plans tonight!"

However, the boy didn't exactly hear his mother as the sound was muffled by the distance and walls. Before he could respond, his Mother had already left for work.

 **~Later On~**

"You've got to be kidding me," Tony muttered in disbelief. He and his friends were sitting at a booth in Chip's. The shocker came in the form of Jackson who was wearing Chip's Apron over his clothes and a Chip's visor on his forehead.

"You work here?" Erica asked.

"Of course I do!" Jackson grinned. Dropping his voice down a little bit, he said, "Please, guys. I don't know what this is about, but I want my Morpher back."

Only receiving silence, Jackson sighed. "Fine. I'll prove myself to you." When he walked away to take orders from other teenagers, Erica asked Tony, "Do we really have to be hard on him? I mean, we could use the help."

Sage nodded, "I'm with Erica on this one."

Tony shook his head and replied, "Jackson hasn't seen what we've seen... And you don't know him the way I know him."

"And what way is that?" Ren pressed.

Parker answered simply, "It's… complicated." The boy motioned outward and, as if right on cue, Jackson made a mess of himself behind the counter trying to impress a group of girls. They giggled at him as he furiously scrubbed smoothie juice off his apron. A sudden alert from Alan told them a Hollow was attacking downtown. The five got up to leave and quickly shuffled out of the Center. Jackson noticed this and took his work visor off his head.

- **Downtown Area-**

The Rangers found the Hollow on bridge that connected up toward the main Highway. He was taller than all the Rangers and was completely silver. He had six arms, three on each side, and wielded six long swords in each hand. "My masterpiece is waiting for me!" He called out in a French accent. He slashed apart different cars, making people run away in fear. He laughed in glee as he absorbed the darkness he generated from the terror.

"Fire Style!" The Rangers blasted the Hollow with multiple flames, sending him into a lamppost.

"Welcome, Rangers." The five turned to see Sonna standing on a car with a tablet in her possession. "It took you 7 minutes and 34 seconds for you to respond."

"What do you want, Sonna?" Ren demanded raising her sword.

"Isn't it obvious? Domination." Sonna raised her left arm to reveal a strange looking hand gun. At first glance, it looked like a purple power drill tool without the drill.

"Stay on your toes, guys." Tony warned, eyeing the weapon.

"Bruisers, stand at attention!" Sonna snapped her fingers and three black Bruisers appeared next to the Hollow. "As a woman of science, a test drive is much needed. Fusion Ray, activate!" She fired the gun and shot the Bruisers with a white beam. They mixed together into a ball of energy and sank into the Hollow. "Combine with Shava and form a new being!" Shava stood up and howled at the Rangers. His armor was now black and his swords were bigger.

"Let's go!" Tony commanded. The five jumped forward and struck at the Hollow. However, each arm was more than enough to fend off the Rangers. The Hollow was faster than all of them and each strike was blocked and redirected. Shava spun in a circle, but the Rangers back flipped out of harm's way.

"Sage, Ren. Fire fuel." Tony pointed at the ground below Shava. "Parker, bust out some mud and bind his legs. Erica and I will finish the job."

"Wood Style!" Ren and Sage planted their swords into the cement and caused vines to wrap around the Hollow. Parker waved his sword and created a mud pit to trap Shava's legs, sticking him to the ground.

"Clear!" Erica called out, making her friends jump out of the way. "Fire Style!" Two roaring flames ignited upon the Monster and burnt him to a crisp.

"That should do it," Sage nodded.

"You would think so, boy." Sonna informed. She snapped her finger and Shava came hurtling out of the flames and slashed at the Rangers repeatedly. After a few moments, they were all on the ground, de morphed.

"Finish them," Sonna commanded. Suddenly, a gale of wind blasted her off the car and into the Hollow. Jackson, with his sword, stood in front of the other teens with a grin on his face.

"Jackson, what're you doing?" Tony asked. "Get out of here!"

"Not a chance."

"They're crazy tough!" Sage pointed out.

"Works for me; so am I. Wind Style!" Another wave of wind knocked into the Erebians, forcing them into a cement column. The strain was enough to separate the Bruisers from Shava.

"I'll just have to recombine them," Sonna said, picking her tablet off the ground. She gasped when she realized she couldn't find her Fusion gun. "No... Where is it?!"

Jackson spotted it a few feet away from him and made a break for it.

"Don't be reckless!" Tony called out running after his friend.

"Winchester!" Parker reached out, only to drop down once more. What happened next went fast; Sonna fired a beam at the two Rangers, but Parker erected a weak shield spell with his wand by erecting a stone wall. The wall exploded, which caused the fusion gun to go off and hit both Jackson and Tony. An invisible magnetic pull smashed the two together and created a blinding light. The resulting chaos caused the gun to break into pieces.

When the light died away, Sonna scoffed at the situation. "Fine. We'll be back." With that, the two disappeared.

"Winchester!" Parker sprinted toward his leader and knelt down to his knees. The others followed and crowded around Tony. Strangely enough, he looked different. His dark hair had light brown highlights. He opened his eyes, which were now blue instead of brown, and blinked wildly. "What gives?"

"Tone?" Sage asked.

"Jackson," Tony stated skeptically.

"What're you talking about?" Erica asked with worry. "Tony, Jackson's..." She looked around and realized Jackson was nowhere to be found. "Where IS Jackson?"

Tony sighed in irritation. "Right here!" The four became worried. What had happened to their friends?

"Wait," Parker slowly said. "The explosion came from the fusion gun." He waved his wand and willed wind to bring the remains of the weapon toward them. "Jackson and Tony were hit by the energy..."

"Which means..." Ren trailed off.

Tony said, "We fused together." He winced in pain and squeezed his head. They also found Tony was wearing both the Red and Gold energems, one on each wrist.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"Tony's with me in here. And... He's just as freaked out as me."

Inside the mind, Tony and Jackson faced each other in their combined psyche.

"This is just fantastic," Tony complained, looking around. The two were in a dark room that looked like a movie theater, minus the chairs. The screen appeared to be their means of seeing reality.

Outwardly, "Tony" face palmed. "Tony's a backseat passenger to his own body."

"Jackson, calm down," Ren beckoned. "We'll find a way to fix this. It'll be easy."

- **Later On, The Cave** -

"Or not..." Ren trailed off as she watched Parker get sent flying for the eighth time. He had attempted to use his magic to separate his friends but to no avail.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jackson said. "This is bad... What about my mom? I can't go home looking like this!"

" _What's wrong with the way I look?"_ Tony asked inside their shared mind.

"You know what I mean..." Jackson whispered, which earned him looks of confusion from the others.

"Anything, Alan?" Erica asked.

"None," Alan sighed. "There's nothing whatsoever. I can't reverse this."

"This can't get any worse," Sage sighed.

Sage was then proven wrong when Tony's cell phone ringtone filled the air.

"Hello?" Jackson answered. The others couldn't hear what was happening, but from the look on Tony's face, it wasn't good. "Alright... I'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

"Tony's Mom called. She wants me home to go to dinner with her coworker's family."

" _I completely forgot! That's what she was_ _trying to tell me this morning!"_ Tony groaned. "This is not gonna go well."

"And how do you know that?" Jackson asked aloud.

- **The Dinner Table-**

"I see what you mean," Jackson whispered. Tony's Mom had brought the boys to a Japanese restaurant her coworkers picked out. They all sat around the table eating sushi. Unfortunately, the only available utensils were chopsticks.

" _Please tell me you can use them like I can."_ Tony begged.

"No problem..." Jackson whispered, struggling to get a handle on the sticks.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

"No biggy," Jackson assured as he continued to fail miserably while Tony's Mom began chatting with her coworkers.

"Here, let me help."

Jackson looked up at the teenage daughter of the coworkers. She flashed a genuine smile at Jackson and helped him position his hands correctly.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Suki. I'm Suki." She shyly wiped her raven black hair out of her face.

"Jack- I mean... Tony. Nice to meet you."

" _Contain yourself, Jack." Tony warned._

Feeling a twinge of irritation, Jackson excused himself. He made his way into an empty stall and sat down. "Why're you so hard on me?"

" _Jackson, calm down. This is getting us nowhere."_

"Calm down? Tony, I have every right to be this riled up. What the hell do I have to do to prove myself to you?! This is a war, Tony! And we're the last planet left. You need ALL the help you can get!"

" _Jackson you have no idea what it's like. You so curious? Take a look at my memories!"_ All of a sudden, Jackson felt a flood of images enter his part of the psyche. Images of destruction, people being hurt or worse, overwhelming emotions, he was seeing the memories through Tony's POV; everything the Red Ranger had gone through the past few months.

Specific images that stood out were of small children pleading for their injured parents to get up, animals being injured in crossfires, buildings full of people being demolished.

" _This isn't a game, Jackie… We don't.. always save everyone. I'm... I'm trying to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt here. Parker feels the same way._ "

"But, why, Tone? Why?" Another few memories surfaced in their shared psyche. It was from years ago, and this time, Jackson watched it unfold as an observer, not through Tony's eyes.

"I'm gonna be an actor!" A 9 year old Jackson proudly proclaimed to his class on the first day of school.

"Acting's for girls!" One of the more obnoxious boys taunted.

"Why am I seeing this?" Jackson asked Tony.

" _To prove my point."_ Images flashed forward of Jackson crying to himself, away from the bullies who picked on him. "This isn't your battle, Jack."

Jackson then found himself standing behind a younger version of Tony and Parker, who were in a hospital room. The two boys were conversing with Jackson's bedridden Father. " _This is why we took your Morpher."_

"Parker… Tony… Take care of my boy…"

"Mr. Chaffee?" Parker asked with worried eyes.

"I've seen it…" Mr. Chaffee lifted up a white leather band containing the gold Energem. "As strange as it may seem, I've seen the future through this stone… And you two… will be strong enough to fight it."

Jackson felt the waves of doubt emanate from the younger Tony. However, when the boy in red saw Parker nod in understanding and faith, he came around too.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Something dark is coming… When you are much older, you'll have to make impossible decisions. You won't understand until the time comes, but you must promise me… Always protect Jackson. When I'm gone, he'll need you more than ever." Mr. Chaffee let out large coughing fits. "Please… keep him away from the danger you two are strong enough to face. Please, boys."

Nodding slowly, the two boys swore to the promise. At that, the scene fizzled away into nothing.

" _We didn't understand until the night Kaldur gave us our Ranger Powers. What your Dad told us didn't even register until we brought Erica and Sage into the team. We thought it'd be enough… Jackie, you got your wish. You're an actor. You're safe from this fight! So please… just walk away… Just… Just…"_

Suddenly, both gems began to blink, signaling the return of the Erebians.

"Let's move." As soon as he left the bathroom, he bumped into Suki.

"Oh, I was about to check on you, Tony."

"Sorry, Suki, I'm- AHH!" Jackson gripped his head in pain.

" _Jackie... It's the fusion. It's tearing us apart!"_

"Are you okay?" Suki asked, touching Jackson's cheek.

"I'll be right back!" With that, he dashed from the area. Tony wanted Jackson to head back to the Cave for safety, but the boy had another plan in mind. Despite the Red Ranger's protest, Jackson made a beeline for the battlefield.

They arrived a few blocks later, on a rooftop, to see the other Rangers get thrown around by Shava. Sonna announced, "This new Fusion Ray is more powerful than the last; you're through."

Jackson laughed, "That's all I needed to hear!" He front flipped off the building and landed in a crouched position.

" _Jackson! Just standing put a strain on our minds. Fighting's gonna kill us!"_

"Tony, please... You have to trust me. I know you… you and Park want to protect me... I'll show you. Please… Trust me. Put your life in my hands." With that, Jackson materialized Tony's sword and morphed.

"Just stay put!" Jackson told Tony as he easily destroyed the Maligs. Unfortunately, Shava proved to be a tougher opponent. His six swords easily disarmed and bashed Jackson down.

He jumped back and threw red energy shuriken, but they were easily swatted away. Jackson dove for the Skyward Sword and spun the Jutsu Star. "Water Style!" A twister of water erupted from the ground and drove into the Hollow, but it did not make a difference; he walked right through it. "Refreshing," He taunted with sadistic intentions bubbling in his mind.

At that moment, Sonna combined more black bruisers with the Hollow to strengthen him.

"Get out of there!" Erica yelled. Her cries fell on deaf ears as Shava repeatedly pulverized Jackson and disarmed him once more. However, he kept getting to his feet. He transmitted to Tony, " _I got what I wanted, sure. I became an Actor. I reached my dream… But Tony, look at the bigger picture. I can't sit by living the life I sought after while you and the rest of my friends fight to keep me safe; not as long as I can help. This is what I want now, Tone. This is the life I'm after. I want to fight with you!"_ With a heavy hit to the chest he fell onto his back, winded.

"It's over, you welp."

"I'm not giving up... I won't let you die, Tony!" Jackson yelled with passion. Shava swung down, but Jackson miraculously dodged it by back flipping away.

"How?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

Inside their shared mind, Tony stepped up front. "Thanks for playing your part, Jack. It's my turn now."

In the blink of an eye, a now in-control Tony summoned the Echo Sword and cast a Wind Jutsu that was powerful enough to knock Shava into Sonna, which in turn made her lose the gun. The gun landed in Parker's grasp and he quickly shot Tony, forcing Jackson to emerge. The two boys, unmorphed, gasped for air while on their hands and feet.

"It worked..." Tony sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Jackson breathed out.

"Hold that thought," Ren pointed out. "They still have some fight left in them."

Sage grinned, "I'm a little peckish for more action. Can we please include Jackson?"

Jackson gave Tony a pleading look. Tony smiled and nodded at Parker, who handed back the actor's Morpher. "We'll ALL put our lives in your hands… now put your life in ours."

"Let's do this together," Parker grinned.

"Yes!" Jackson cheered.

The six stood in a line ready for battle.

"You guys ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

- **Six-Way Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine on! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Let's take him down!" Tony commanded. The Six drew their swords and sprinted forward. Shava's six arms extended like elastic and clashed with each of the Rangers. Now that their numbers matched the arms, there was no fear of being blindsided.

"Water Style!" Parker, Sage, Ren, and Erica sent a tidal wave from their swords to erect a wall which trapped Shava's arms. "Go!" Parker called.

Jackson and Tony jumped over the wall and landed right in front of Shava. The two proceeded to slash him over and over while he was unable to defend. He broke away from the wall, but the water pressure crippled four arms. His remaining two were no match for the combined assault of the Red and Gold Rangers. Tony kicked Shava's chest and knelt down for Jackson to roll across his back and slash the Hollow, leaving a deep gash.

"Let's finish this." The two loaded their Power Stars and spun them. "Double Finish!" The two became energy blurs and repeatedly ran through the Hollow. They jumped back and sent slash waves which combined to form a huge X, which collided with Shava and destroyed him. Sonna scoffed at her defeat and teleported away just as the Hollow grew to giant sized.

"Our Megazord can't fight all those arms," Sage observed.

"It won't have to," Came Alan's voice. "I've got something new for Jackson to use." A golden light enveloped the new boy's hand. A brown and gold Zord star sat in his palm. In excitement, he pressed the star to his Tracker and spun it.

"Summon: Skyward Buster Zord!" A portal opened in the sky and a cyan colored humanoid Zord, much like the Striker, appeared while riding a dark brown ATV.

It rode across the sky on an invisible path and rammed into Shava. It was soon joined by the core zords. With a Six in their cockpits, they promptly formed their Megazords.

"Skyward Force Megazord: Flyer Mode!"

\- **Buster Formation -**

The ATV opens and folds to form the entire body while the humanoid combines with the center to fill a gap in the back and form the head. From this, front of the ATV folds forward to bulk up the chest plate. A dark brown helmet covers the head to form a new visor. Twin Gatling gun appear in both hands.

"Skyward Buster Megazord!"

- **End Formation-**

The Buster unloaded blast after blast upon Shava, its swords unable to keep up.

"Let's end this fast!" Tony commanded.

"Right!" Jackson nodded. He spun his Zord Star once more and announced, "Meteor Barrage!" Bigger, more powerful beams of energy cascaded from both guns and decimated Shava's arms.

Skyward Megazord flew in from above and became enveloped in blue fire.

"Skydiving Ace!" The Zord ran through Shava and made him explode. Together, the six announced, "Darkness: Purified."

- **Right After-**

The Six made their way back to the Cave while congratulating Jackson on becoming an official member of the team. They stopped when they noticed Karprex standing in front of them.

"What do you want?!" Parker demanded, anger swelling up.

"My business isn't with you, Blue. It's with Red."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I bear a message."

"Okay."

"You fight in a similar manner to a certain human I know."

"What do you mean?!" Tony asked, a feeling a dread washing over him.

"This human probably taught you, did he not?"

"So what?!"

"The human known as 'Tommy Oliver' disappeared before the Legend War. He did not die, rather, he was taken away."

"How do you know? How is he important?"

"Didn't you know? Tommy Oliver is a former Power Ranger."

In a flash, Tony brandished his sword and narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you... Why would you tell me this?"

"Who knows? I do what my Prince tells me to do. And as for your skepticism? Ask your mentor. Have a good evening." With that, Karprex disappeared into the night, leaving the Rangers behind in shock and confusion.

* * *

Next Time: Alan explains a little on his connection to Tommy. At the same time, Sage is in an annual surf competition but he turns out to be the Erebian's next target. Jackson, not wanting the Yellow Ranger to quit, vows to help him win without worrying about the Erebians. Will they be alright?

Epic 12: Dream Waves

Also, find me on Ifunny, the app. I'm DinoCharge_Gold_RRA. If you do, you'll be able to have access to photo collages that preview the oncoming chapters of this story, thus immersing you in the world around Skyward Force. There's that and more bonuses!


	21. Lost Epic: Yukimura Shinobi

"Achievement. Just another skill of a ninja." - Jarius Raphel

* * *

"Focus your mind, Parker… Focus!" The blue ranger stood straight and tall with his eyes closed. He spent the entire afternoon training at his grandfather's mansion.

"Remember," his grandpa told him so long ago, "you will reach the point where you feel the strength to not only bend the energy within your heart, but the energy of the world around you."

Parker, after weeks of fighting the Erebians and strengthening his Heart Energy, finally felt he was ready to take it to the next step.

He pictured his Heart Energy, which was of course dark blue, flowing like a river through his body. He formed the "Ram Hand Sign" with his hands and willed his energy to flow faster and lively.

"Now!" Parker yelled out loud. He wove his hands to form four different hand signs in rapid succession. As he hit the last sign, he announced, "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" He raised his right hand, formed the confrontation sign, pressed his two fingers next to his mouth and blew outward as hard as he could. At that moment, a large surge of water came racing from his mouth. At first, it'd appear as a small concentrated stream, then it'd burst outward like a large wave. The blast struck a large boulder off in the distance and completely destroyed it, leaving behind nothing but wet dust and mud.

Parker lost his breath and fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. "I did it, Grandpa..."

- **Flashback** -

Parker, at age 16, fell onto his back, exhausted. His grandfather stood on a tree branch high above him. "You've learned from your year at those ninja academies, but you're not strong enough."

Parker grumbled and groaned. He sat up and said, "Well if I was able to use my wand it'd be easier!"

Sensei Yukimura sighed and nimbly jumped down from the high tree.

"Parker, both of your powers require the use of Heart Energy. However, to master both you must be able to control it in both ways. Your magical side is strong, but your shinobi side must be just as potent."

"How will I know? I feel like I'm back to where I started."

Sensei Yukimura raised one finger. "The first step to mastery is using Elemental Techniques through the use of animal hand seals." Finger two: "The second and most important step is mastery is utilizing the special jutsu our family was known for hundreds of years ago."

"What kind of jutsu?"

"You'll see in due time..."

 **-End Flashback** -

"I'm not perfect and Water Jutsu is all I can pull off... But Gramps? I'm one step closer!" Parker fell onto his back and stared at the glowing orange and blue sky. "Almost there..."

* * *

A/N: This Lost Epic will serve as a transition into a future epic where we'll learn more and more about Energies, Shinobi powers, and Parker's past!


	22. Epic 12: Dream Waves

A/N: Here's another early update! I'll be on the road this weekend headed home… SO enjoy!

* * *

"Don't let your dreams be dreams." - Shia Labeouf

* * *

"Wind Style!" Jackson commanded, spinning the star on his sword. His jutsu star held two elements: Wind and Lightning. He was able to switch between them by flipping a flap up and down on the face. A powerful gale came alive around the blade. With precision and control, the boy swung forward and pulverized a hologram attacker.

"Nice shot!" Tony high fived his friend.

"I'm not done yet," Jackson winked. He flipped the tab on the face of his jutsu star upward, switching the Lightning.

"Lightning Style!" He thrust his sword forward and a yellow bolt flew forth and blew up another few holograms.

"Your techniques are awesome," Ren commented.

"Weeks of practice," Jackson replied sheepishly. At the same time, Erica and Parker were double teaming against Sage in hand-to-hand combat. The boy focused his energy into his arms and legs to give himself a power boost. Moving in the ways his Pai Zhua scrolls showed him, he smoothly and fluidly dodged all of his friends' advances.

He snatched their wrists and flipped them both onto their backs. While Erica laughed in amazement, Parker stayed quiet. In an instant, he disappeared, leaving a paper note in his place that read: "Nice Try!" The real Parker came down from the ceiling and swept the Yellow Ranger up with a low kick.

"You okay?" Parker asked helping them both up.

"You always get me with that technique," Sage laughed, dusting himself off. Suddenly, a wave of wind rocketed at the two. Parker noticed it fast enough to jump high into the air, Erica ducked for cover, but Sage wasn't as keen. The force blasted him off his feet and knocked him into a wall.

"Sorry, Sage!" Jackson called.

Annoyed, Sage huffed as he got up. "No worries."

"Sage," Tony pointed out. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Going?" Sage thought it over for a few moments before remembering. "R-right... I gotta go." With that, the boy in yellow ran off.

"Where's he going?" Jackson asked.

-Wayland's Fleet-

"Awesome!" Wayland hopped out of his seat in glee. For quite some time, he had been spending hours watching movies from Earth. Like most of his other actions, it upset Kortan.

"It'll help me get more creative!" He had explained. This sentiment proved to be true when the young man came up with a plan that was, "Extraordinarily brilliant! Someone find Karprex!"

 **-Anchor Beach-**

"Woah!" Sage gasped in panic. A large wave knocked him off balance, making him fall off his board and plunge into the water. For the 7th time, he dragged himself onto the shore with a feeling of disappointment in his heart. In disdain, he fell onto his back and stared at the clear blue sky.

"So this is what you've been doing," Jackson arrived, sitting down next to Sage. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Oh hey, Jackson. Nothing... I'm just a little preoccupied."

"I saw your last few wipeouts. From what I can remember, you were an awesome surfer. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you totally wiped out. It can't be nothing!" Jackson pressed, a genuine grin crossing his face.

"Lay off!" Sage half yelled. "Can you not do this?!"

"Do what?" Jackson was confused and furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand. However, off in the water, a wave exploded, sending vapor into the air. Beach goers began to scream and fan out at the sight of a shark-like Hollow. He was humanoid but his head was like a Great White. His skin was pale grey and razor sharp fins were on his wrists. His dorsal fin was just as sharp and lethal.

"Perfect. A Hollow," Sage whispered. "Let's go, Jackson."

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

-Sage and Jackson Morphing Sequence-

The two rushed forth with their swords and clashed with the Hollow, known simply as "Bladejaw."

"I need to swim... I need to keep on swimming!" He desperately grunted as he struck the two Rangers.

"Good for you?" Jackson asked, clearly puzzled. He pointed his sword forward and fired a few rounds from his blade, pushing the Hollow back. Sage front flipped forward and exchanged blows. Jackson tried to aim, but he couldn't. "Sage, get down man!" However, the Yellow Ranger didn't listen.

"Not letting you do this! I need to do this!" He yelled at the Hollow.

"What's he talking about?" Jackson asked himself. He sprinted forward to help his team mate, but quickly found himself being thrown into a sand pit. Sage spun his jutsu star and sent metallic discs from his blade. The discs simply bounced off of the Hollow's skin and he continued to pulverize the Yellow Ranger.

"Fire Style!" Raging flames rained down on the Hollow, making him back off a bit. Parker and Ren slashed at Bladejaw while Tony and Erica helped Sage to his feet.

"You guys alright?" Erica asked.

"More or less," Jackson replied. The six charged in and took turns striking at the enemy, but his skin was too tough for them to land a lethal hit. It seemed as if he was made of diamonds. Bladejaw stomped the ground, blowing sand in all directions, blinding the Rangers.

"Trouble... I'll swim another day." The shark Hollow made a break for the water and was speeding away.

"N-no you don't!" Sage called out, jumping into the air. He focused his energy into his feet and glided across the water like a skater on ice.

"Sage, wait!" Jackson took off after him.

"Guys!" Parker tried to stop them, but it was too late. It also didn't help that Maligs inconveniently cut them off from the ocean.

Sage sent constant fireballs from his sword, trying to land a solid hit on the retreating Hollow, but failed win each attempt.

"Sage, hold up! Wait for me!" Jackson sped up to try and keep pace, but Sage was just more skilled at using his Heart Energy, so he was naturally much faster.

Bladejaw, sensing his enemies, scoffed. "Pests!" He suddenly dove under water, causing the two Rangers to stop gliding.

"Stay alert, Jackson."

"Speak for yourself, man. You seem on edge."

"I'm just-"

A whirring sound, similar to the sound water makes as it descends a drain, filled the air. Its intensity grew louder and closer by the second. It didn't take long for the two to realize that Bladejaw was swimming in rapid circles under their feet, creating a whirlpool. The two lost footing and fell into the vortex.

The currents were too strong for them to fight against, so they were effectively at the Hollow's mercy.

"I can't move..." Jackson grunted, trying to maneuver his sword, but his arms betrayed him.

"Neither can I!" Sage called out, the pressure and force of the water weighing down on his whole body. From above, fireballs descended and crashed into Bladejaw, stopping his swim. The other Rangers had arrived, flying through the air on Ninja Hang Gliders.

"Hold on!" Tony called out.

"Winchester, right there!" Parker pointed toward Bladejaw.

"I see him. Ren?"

The Pink Ranger gave a thumbs up. "All over it. Fire Style!" More fireballs flew from her sword and crashed into Bladejaw, making him scream. For the next few moments, the airborne Rangers exchanged long ranged attacks with the Hollow. Energy waves and fire flew in both directions creating a chaotic scene. All the while, the whirlpool didn't weaken, it continued to toss Sage and Jackson in numerous directions.

Suddenly, what sounded like a large whale's song ricocheted through the water and into the air. A blinding purple light burst from the ocean, blinding the Rangers in the air.

"What's happening?!" Erica asked in shock. The light died away and she gasped as she looked down. The whirlpool had thankfully vanished, but their friends and the Hollow were gone.

"What just happened?" Ren asked. "Parker? Tony?"

The two shrugged, both at a loss for words. "I... I don't know," Parker whispered. "I honestly don't know."

-Sage and Jackson-

"What?" Sage groaned, waking up on what appeared to be a small metal room. "Again with the blacking out?" He looked over to his right to see Jackson out cold. "Jack," he shook his teammate. "Jackson, wake up."

"Woah!" Jackson shot upward and took a defensive stance.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me."

"Where are we, Sage?"

"I have no idea… I remember… what DO I remember?" Sage thought back to the purple flash that erupted during the battle. The last thing he saw before blacking out was… a big pair of glowing red eyes.

"Wherever we are, it's got to be some sort of machine," Jackson observed, looking around. "Let's try to find a way out."

"Right behind you."

~The Cave~

"They were swallowed up?" Alan asked the team.

"Yeah, by a purple light," Ren confirmed.

"A purple light… I knew it."

Erica's eyes widened. "Knew what? What is it?"

"How do you know what it is?" Parker asked.

Alan shook his head. "I just… It's a long story."

Tony crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "Spill it, Alan. Tell us EVERYTHING."

"What?"

The others looked at Tony, knowing what he was referring to.

"A few days ago… Karprex came to us. He told us to talk to you about my Uncle Tommy's disappearance. Please… if you know anything, tell us."

Sighing in defeat, Alan pulled up floating hologram screens. He pressed one, calling up a photo of Tommy. "I knew Tommy Oliver, yeah. I met him when I was a kid. He helped me out a lot… And in no time at all, I learned exactly who he was. Before the war, we worked together on lots or projects when he wasn't in Reefside teaching science. One of those projects…"

-Sage and Jackson-

The two Rangers wandered down numerous winding hallways, still not knowing where they even were. Every now and then, they'd hear what sounded like large animal sounds echoing on the outside, but they couldn't know for sure. Eventually, Jackson found what appeared to be a control room door. Together with their swords drawn, they kicked it open and gasped at what they saw. It was a very familiar control room.

"This place…" Sage whispered, "It's a-"

-The Cave-

"... was a zord; a zord built to operate underwater. It's a lot similar to the Zords you six have. They're machines who're programmed with a special consciousness to grow and become stronger with their operator. This zord was one of two we built without connecting it with a person… we lost control of it and it escaped into the ocean… until today."

"So what you're saying is…" Erica started slowly.

"Yeah," Alan nodded. "Tommy and I built your Zords and your weapons… but that's all you need to know. Right now, we have to focus on getting Sage and Jackson out of that Zord."

Alan pulled up a hologram image of the zord. It was a purple submarine shaped-zord that was slim like a missile. He swiped his finger across the center, causing the image to change into a purple humanoid zord that was riding a large surfboard.

"My hypothesis is that Sage and Jackson are inside this Zord right now. If we can pinpoint their Morpher signals, we can find them and the Zord."

"I'll cast a tracker spell," Parker informed pulling out his wand.

"Good," Alan nodded. "The rest of you, we're going to cover different oceans and see if we can pick up signals using the computers."

-Sage and Jackson, Surfer Zord Cockpit-

"If this is a zord…" Sage whispered, walking up to the purple podium. "We can…" He lodged his sword into the slot, but a surge of electricity shocked him, making him fall over. Right after, the podium spat the boy's sword out from its control center. The Zord's interior was unlike theirs. The biggest difference was that each hallway, even the podium was dimly lit and seemed dead. It was as if it had no life force.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, helping his friend up.

"Peachy…" Sage scoffed picking his sword up. "If I didn't lose my focus, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What're you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"We wouldn't be stuck in this thing, in who knows where, if I didn't come to the beach in the first place!"

Jackson was taken aback. "Alright, calm down. How could you have known this would happen? Tell me, why were you at the beach in the first place?"

Sage sat down and sighed. "It's the annual Arcadia Hills Surf Competition. It's a national thing and I qualified last spring. If I win, I get a huge scholarship for college… and also a chance to go pro. But the Erebians invaded and I put that behind me."

-Flashback-

"No, I'm not doing it!" Sage exclaimed to Parker. "This is way more important!"

"Sage, I've known you for years. Even more so since I started Public School. This is something you've been after all your life!"

Sage shook his head. "This planet is in danger, Park. Tony's been trying to convince me for weeks. You won't make a difference either."

"But this is your dream!"

"I'm sorry, but this war means more."

-End Flashback-

"Even you, Jackson," Sage pointed out. "You reached your dream and gave it up to fight in this war."

Jackson had nothing else to say. Sage was right; he HAD left his dream. He tried to muster a response when they suddenly felt the Zord shake around them.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"It's coming from somewhere else. Let's go!"

The two followed the sounds of commotion to find Bladejaw in a large room, sending energy attacks all over the place.

"So you got dragged here too, huh?" Bladejaw asked the boys. "Perfect. Nowhere for you to run."

"Who says we're gonna run?" Sage threatened. "Let's go, Jackson."

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

The two boys ninja streaked forward and clashed with Bladejaw. Their swords created sparks every time the blades came in contact with the Hollow's fins. Sage kicked up and knocked the shark back a few steps, giving Jackson the opportunity to land a few slashes. The Hollow retaliated with his own attacks, sending the two boys into a wall. Sage immediately got up and went after the enemy while Jackson took his time. He observed the Yellow Ranger's passion in the battle, his will to succeed and come out victorious.

The Gold Ranger clenched his hands into fists and pressed his Jutsu star to his sword.

"Wind Style!" He willed a wave of air to lift him upward. He soared above and kicked Bladejaw in the chest, sending him into a pipe. "You're not destroying us, or this Zord, Bladejaw!" Jackson called out.

"Sage, we're finishing this fight."

"Right."

Bladejaw laughed, "Are you sure about that?" He punched the ground, and willed a wave of his own water to crash into the Rangers. "A little water for me to swim." The Hollow laughed and sent more water to crush his targets.

Jackson stepped in front of Sage and erected a round barrier of Gold Heart Energy.

"Sage… listen to me!"

"What?"

"Don't give up on your dream!"

"Is this really the time?!"  
"Now might be the only time! Remember, bro… You're not me! Our dreams are different! Yes, I reached them, yes, I left it… But it'll always be there for me when we win this war! For you, it's a one-time shot. This war DOES mean a lot… but the moment you give up everything for it is the moment you stop living as a person. Don't lose yourself! Have faith! Let me help you! You're not alone!"

"I… I trust you, Jackson!" Sage called out.

"I'm on your side, Sage. Go for your dream." As he said this, the water destroyed Jackson's barrier and smashed him into the wall beside the Yellow Ranger. The two slowly got up and lifted their swords. Suddenly, a familiar purple light filled the space. All around, the rooms and halls filled with bright lights. The zord was coming alive again. Purple electricity welled up from the floor and electrocuted the Hollow, making him weaker. The energy surge helped the rest of the team locate the Zord back in the cave.

Sage laughed, "I don't know what's happening, but this is the end for you, Bladejaw!"

He and Jackson loaded their Power Stars and spun them.

"We're in this together!" The two shouted out as they became enveloped by their auras. In sync, the two zipped forward and landed a constant barrage against Bladejaw. "Skyward Fury Slash!" The two drove home, thoroughly destroying the Hollow.

~A little later~

The Submarine broke the ocean's surface, letting Jackson and Sage climb onto the top.

"The sky!" Jackson called out in joy. "I never thought I'd see it again!"

"Alright, let's calm down. We're almost there."

A booming, deep voice replied, "ALMOST THERE INDEED!" A skyscraper-sized Bladejaw rose from below and set his sights on the Rangers. "You're gonna die here!"

"Our Zords can't function here," Jackson pointed out.

"I know." Sage nodded. As a response, a purple orb rose from the Zord and turned into a purple Zord Star. "Alright!" Sage grinned under his helmet. "Jackson, you do the honors."

"You got it." He loaded the star into his Tracker and spun it. "Activate, Surfer Zord!"

The two teleported into the cockpit and Jackson placed the sword into the podium. "Transform!" The Sub changed into its Humanoid form and rode around the ocean on its board, dodging all of the Hollow's attacks. Jackson thrust his handle forward, causing torpedos to be launched from the board and strike the Shark, knocking him down.

"Anyone, call for some sushi?" Tony's voice came through the com link

"Clever…" Ren sarcastically quipped. Above the Surfer, the Dragon Zord and Train Zord flew above, sending their own attacks down upon Bladejaw.

"Whatever…" Tony muttered.

Erica suggested, "Let's bring them together!"

"Skyward Fusion!" The remaining Core Zords emerged from the sky and combined with the other two to form the Skyward Megazord. Then, the Surfer Zord flew into the air, The humanoid replaced the Striker in the center, while the Striker formed the right arm. The board connected with the feet.

"Skyward Surfer Megazord!" Now, all six Rangers appeared in the cockpit at their own podiums.

Now faster and more agile, the Megazord swiftly glided across the water, landing strikes on Bladejaw, who was unable to keep up.

"Let's fry this fish!" Sage and Jackson called out.

"Right!" The others called out.

Tony scoffed, "Oh sure, when THEY made a fish joke, it's okay… Whatever." He pulled his sword out of the podium.

"Oceanic Burst!" The entire Zord became enveloped in violet light and stampeded through Bladejaw destroying him.

"Darkness: Purified," Jackson and Sage said together.

-On Land, Later On-

"He's actually focused on winning the competition," Ren mused. She and the others watched Sage shred large waves for the upcoming competition.

"How'd you change his mind?" Tony asked Jackson.

"I didn't change his mind, so much as… guided his heart."

"That was profound," Parker laughed.

"Right?"

Erica laughed and linked arms with her friends. "I think we deserve a good rest. Let's go somewhere!"

Ren read her best friend's mind and said, "I'm thinking sushi tonight."

"I think I'm done with fish for a while…" Jackson complained, causing his friends to break out into fits of laughter. The four ran off down the street. "What? I'm serious!"

Jackson turned back to see Sage running up to the beach for a short break. The two shared a mutual gaze and smiled at one another. The two turned away from each other and ran off in opposite directions, all the while, both had their dreams alive in their hearts.

Off in the distance, Baron watched Sage take on a few more waves. He tilted his head in curiousity, a feeling of familiarity washing over him. "S… Sage?"

* * *

A/N: Oooooh I'm evil. It's always one thing after another! Next chapter is gonna be a great, I hope, tribute!

Next Time: After a grueling defeat at the hands of an enemy who was destroyed years ago, the Rangers are confronted by six familiar warriors. These legendary warriors take it upon themselves to properly teach the newest team the ways of the Ninja. It's about time the Skyward Force learned what it really means to be a Shinobi. What will they learn?

Epic 13: My Ninja Way


	23. Lost Epic: In the Writer's Chair

"Beyond the mask earthly plains show, find my true self spin, dance, and glow." - P.P.T.M. (AKA Me!)

* * *

Welcome to this Lost Epic! Now, this isn't about the story, it's something else. See, when I'm on the road to head back home, my Fanfic Profile will have reached its 4 year anniversary of being active on this site! So, to commemorate that, here're 40 different facts about yours truly!

1\. "Perry" is only the second half of my first name.

2\. I live in Connecticut and I'm going to College there. #BleedBlue

3\. I've been on Fanfiction for 8 years, first came across it when I was 10

4\. On my first account, Goyowolf (it's deleted by now), my first fic was for Digimon

5\. My first fic for this profile was an adaptation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger

6\. I like to see myself as some sort of Fanfic Pioneer. I've brought lots of ideas to this site that I've seen people begin to implement (Use of actors, Theme Songs, Music Cues, etc.) I guess one would say I'm an "OG" hahaha

7\. I've been on this website long enough to be accused of being a "Fanfic Male Stereotype." According to the people of the past, I'm "socially outcast, lazy," and I "have no life"

8\. On the contrary, I don't fit it. I'm number 3 in the state for my track event, I do tons of sports, and despite my mental disorders, I do in fact have a life outside of this website.

9\. In terms of personal romantic life, I've dated 2 girls and 3 guys spread out over a period of 5 years.

10\. I personally don't believe in "homophobia," the person in question is just a jerk (Keeping it PG, here) for being against something that has no effect on them.

11\. I actually somewhat resemble my profile pic. Like the anime drawn boy in my profile, I have dark hair, tan skin, and dark eyes.

12\. I'm a mixture of lots of things including: Nigerian, Spanish, Chinese, Filipino, Greek, Native American and French

13\. I do Parkour and I'm really good at it

14\. Although I find it flattering, I do find it sad to see others copy my writing style. I feel as if it isn't who THEY are. Being a writer is about finding yourself and implementing it into your style. It's also a bit tacky and unprofessional. (By writing style, just look at the average chapter of Next Legend, Cyber Fusion and Skyward Force. That's what I mean.)

15\. The whole "copy me" thing is a pet peeve of mine because I had to deal with this girl who literally copied paragraphs from Next Legend and Cyber Fusion and pasted them to her own documents but changed names and places. She also did the same on my wiki. Except with the Wiki, she didn't even bother changing the names of my Rangers. So, that's why I'm peeved when I see people copying my writing style and not exploring themselves. I feel like it's not helping them grow as a writer, and I feel like I'm being used as a stencil tool despite my hard work. So, I urge you to find your own way and not copy me. It doesn't help anyone.

16\. I'm an in-training Actor, as I am an Acting Major

17\. My dream role would be a superhero. If I audition and get a role as a Power Ranger, I will let you know ;)

18\. After Skyward Force, I WILL continue to write Fanfics, but it won't be as in depth and hardcore as my 3 OC Ranger stories

19\. My ifunny is: DinoCharge_Gold_RRA. There's tons of content that preview future Epics. Also tons of other bonus content.

20\. I've had 2 dogs before, but had to give them to a family friend :(

21\. I went to boarding school in Colorado for a year

22\. The Six Skyward Force Rangers are rooted with base personality traits of myself and a few close friends. This was to make them more real to me so I can be more creative with them

23\. Coincidentally, I took a group photo with them (as the Core 5) during an track team outing. I may or may not show it off ;) I might just put it on Ifunny.

24\. Jackson is based on two friends, one who lives in Missouri and the other in Germany

25\. I have an Archive of Our Own account: Wings_2four. I mostly put my pairing stories on there.

26\. I'm in the works of re-establishing my Deviantart account. I'll let you know what my handle is when I complete it. I'll be putting PR bonus content on there as well.

27\. My favorite dinner is Mac and Cheese

28\. Favorite fast food is Chipotle

29\. Favorite Power Rangers Actor: John Bosch because he voiced Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach :)

30\. I have three older siblings, one of which is my half-brother

31\. Future Fandom plans for this account include Young Justice and Teen Wolf

32\. I always give people a fair chance, I trust way too fast, until they give me a reason not too, so basically, "Innocent until proven guilty," if that makes sense.

33\. I may or may not revisit writing in the Digimon fandom, after all, Digimon TRI is coming out soon :D

34\. I'm also in the process of creating a Tumblr page for my Fanfic Profile. Again, I'll let you know when it's finished.

35\. I'm thinking about doing some featured shout outs. Usually, this only works for Youtubers, but I want to give it a go. Feel free to send in fan arts and stuff if you're inclined. Doing so will earn you a shoutout at the end of a future Epics. Just ask for my email or wait for my tumblr or Deviantart

36\. I always forgive, I don't forget!

37\. As I write this, I'm jumping all over my mind trying to get these facts down; evidenced by how random these facts are in their order.

38 I move into College on August 28th, 2015 and I'm super excited

39\. I'll try to keep my updates going while I'm at school, but it won't be consistent.

40\. I am grateful to everyone who's helped me get this far. Even those I've talked to 8 years ago who I've lost touch with.

Thanks everyone for supporting me! I can't wait to show you what's in store in Skyward Force! Still waiting on my laptop... But when I get it back, I'll upload the two openings I made for this series! Also, I just finalized the ending of this story... Tears will be shed...

But what's Skyward Force without prophecy? Here's one I myself have written that'll blanket... everything, really. It's up to you to figure it out ;) Review your thoughts on this entire Lost Epic; including comments on me? Did you learn something new? Most likely, haha!

Thrice Darkness reigns supreme

and seeks the power unforeseen.

Thrice children pure will rise against

and rise as cosmo's great defense.

Children of Courage, red and strong,

who lead with power, to right the wrongs.

Children of Balance, blue and calm,

who safeguard with love for so long.

Children of Strength, sisterhood of pink,

who protect the invisible binding link.

Children of Faith, the greens and white,

who bloom as flowers, willing to fight.

Children of Hope, the yellow guide,

who always support, on one's side.

Base of five, add force of one, two or three.

To fight and guard, to set all free.

Powerful **They** are, the last of three lights

to guide Cosmic ways into new life.

Six to Seven strong, third light transcends,

but seven, six to five, is where story ends.

* * *

So, the prophecy was written, in-Universe, LONG LONG ago. I hope it's clear who I'm referring to… It covers more than Skyward Force ;) but then it loops back to how it will end… Theories? Thoughts? Concerns? Again, review anything about my personal facts and predictions!

Later Days!


	24. Epic 13: My Ninja Way

"That's my nindo, my ninja way!" - Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Karprex slowly moved through the shadows of night. The deep silence and darkness provided the perfect mask for him to operate undetected. A magnetic pull yanked on his mind, as if it were calling to him.

"It's close," he whispered, using the moonlight as his only source of light. He stood in an empty field near Motocross Tracks. There were numerous marks in the field, indicating that huge objects had once been there but were moved. A sign stood posted to the dirt. It read, "X-treme Sports: Blue Bay Harbor" on it in bright orange letters. "Looks like the season's over," Karprex mused.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Closing his eyes, the young man felt the ghastly presence of potent dark power.

Grinning, he summoned a slender black rod about 8 inches in length. "Wand of Darkness, reveal the secrets." He waved the wand above his head and cast a purple haze upon the grassy ground in front of him. A large crack jaggedly opened in the ground, its glow just as purple as the mist Karprex conjured. A single hand shot out of it and a rather tall figure stood up, straight and tall.

"Welcome back," Karprex grinned.

~The Cave~

Parker sat in a meditative position, watching over his friends who mirrored him.

"Find your center, release everything. Make your way into your Heart."

It was going well until Sage let out a small complaint. "Park, we've been doing this all morning. Can we take a lunch break?"

Chuckling, Parker nodded, seeing that all his friends were completely drained. "Yeah, let's go."

The Six settled on a pizza parlor downtown and chose to sit on the outdoor rooftop porch.

"I personally think bacon goes well with anything!" Sage proudly proclaimed.

"Not a fan," Erica softly stated, biting into a plain cheese. Seeing Sage's look of utter betrayal, Erica laughed, "I'm a vegetarian, Sage."

"You poor, poor soul," Sage joked.

"Speaking of pizza," Ren looked around a little, "Where're Parker and Jackson with the other slices? They should be back by now."

"They're only downstairs," Tony pointed out, "It's not like they're getting attacked or anything."

As it would happen, the sound of glass breaking and people screaming rang through the air. The Rangers looked over the edge of the railings to see Jack and Park go flying through the air and land on their backs. The two swiftly got up and took fighting stances.

The things that attacked them stepped onto the street. They were black humanoids with red and silver zig zags all over their bodies. They had strange masks on that depicted red scorpions. They wielded red daggers and maliciously advanced on the two.

"What the heck are those things?" Erica asked in disbelief.

Tony ran at the ledge. "Let's go!" He stepped onto the railing and rocketed off, somersaulted through the air, and landed next to his friends. Ren and Sage followed by Erica appeared right after.

"Who're your new friends?" Tony asked Parker.

Parker scoffed, "Didn't catch their names, but I'm sure they're a lovely bunch."

The alien-like soldiers advanced on the Rangers, so the Six rose to fight back.

Tony and Parker stood back to back, kicking and punching. Tony grabbed onto Parker's wrists and spun on his heels, allowing Parker to repeatedly pulverize the attackers with his legs. Ren and Jackson worked together to dispatch their few attackers while Erica and Sage fought alongside one another.

Despite their best efforts, everything the Six did together ended with their attackers getting right back up.

"Stay down, dude!" Sage exasperated, kicking one into a wall.

Erica high blocked a karate chop and flipped her assaulter onto its back. "Yeah, like that'll help, Sage!"

~Meanwhile~

A few hours away from Arcadia Hills was the city of Blue Bay Harbor. In a secret forest, a man clad in black and red leather was training with young teenagers who wore similar, but more simple, clothing.

"Ninja Air Dash," The caramel-skinned man nodded. The few teens bowed and formed the Confrontation Sign with one hand. They stomped the ground and jumped forward into the air where they proceeded to glide as if they were running on solid ground.

"Excellent," the man grinned with pride. Suddenly, a wave of dread washed over him. A familiar bloodthirstiness suffocated him and he took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was sensing.

"Sensei Clarke?" A girl asked as she descended to the ground.

"Class dismissed," the ninja pointed toward a waterfall. "Get some rest. Great job everyone."

Staring at their teacher with nervous eyes, the class walked toward the waterfall and disappeared through a secret portal.

"No way," Shane Clarke shook his head. "They're back… No mistake."

~The Rangers~

"Jack!" Parker called out raising his wand. Jackson was sent flying overhead and was about to slam his head on the pavement, but a wave of wind brought him to the ground.

"Thanks, Park."

"No worries."

Tony jumped out of a soldier's attack radius and stood in front of his friends. "We need to end this. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

~Morphing Sequence~

"Let's see how you guys like us now!" Jackson threatened raising his sword with confidence. With the power boost, the Six easily swept through the attackers with their swords. They all exploded in mini bursts of light.

"Easy," Sage crossed his arms. However, a solitary clapping filled the air. A strange man rose from the ground as if he had melted into it before.

"So you took out my Kelzacs, not bad."

"And who're you?" Erica asked.

"Has it really been so long?" The man asked. His leather armor was all black and he wore what appeared to be a luchadore mask. "Come on now, it's been about 13 years." The man got no response from the Rangers. "Well, let me reintroduce myself." He thrust his right hand forward and shot a purple beam from his palm. The blast collided with car and utterly destroyed it, turning it into a heap of ash. "My name's Lothor."

"Well, Lothor…" Ren stepped forward unimpressed. "There's six of us and one of you. Leave now, and we'll go easy on you."

The masked ninja let out a genuine, hearty laugh. "You? Go easy on me?" He let out another fit of laughter, making the Rangers uneasy.

"Oh, that is NOT a good sign," Erica muttered gripping her sword hilt.

"By all means, "Lothor quelled down, "go as strong as you'd like. Because…" The man ninja streaked forth and smashed Sage's chest with a glowing purple punch. He was sent flying away and into a lamp post. The man advanced on Sage and he, frantically, attempted to throw yellow energy shuriken at him. However, the space warrior wove around them and landed another solid hit on Sage. This time, he hit a brick wall and became enveloped in yellow light. Now demorphed, he landed on the pavement, barely conscious.

"Sage!" Tony called out, running forward. Ren got their first and aggressively slashed at Lothor to make him back up.

"Leave him alone!" Ren growled.

"Your care for him is so archaic," Lothor easily dodged all of her slashes as he taunted, "You'll never hit me when you're blinded by rage." Ren slashed at him one more time, but her sword blade was caught in between Lothor's palms. He jerked his hands downward, knocking Ren off balance. With a purple beam, Ren flew away and landed rolling onto her back, demorphing.

"No!" Erica cried. She stood in front of Lothor, her legs shaking. Lothor, noticing this, let out sadistic laughter. He advanced on her ever so slowly with a grin on his face.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Parker called out. A large wall about ten feet high and five feet long rose from the ground and blocked Lothor's path.

"Get away from them," Parker threatened.

"So you can actually use legitimate Jutsu?" Lothor asked, "Impressive."

"Fire Style!" Tony jabbed forward.

"Wind Style!" Jackson announced. The two elements swirled together and rocketed at Lothor, but the villain easily blocked the attack with one hand. "General attacks won't work on me!" He punched forward with his blocking hand and redirected the combo attack on its casters. The intense counter struck Tony and Jackson, demorphing them.

"Water Style: Riptide Surge!" Parker waved his sword and sent a shark fin shaped water surge across the ground. It collided with Lothor, but he walked right through it. "There isn't the 'umph.' It's disappointing." Lothor streaked at the Blue Ranger and pummeled him into the ground, creating a crater. The boy demorphed, his face cringing in pain.

"One left…" Lothor smiled at a still shaking Erica. "Don't be jealous of your friends here… I can still put you through the ground… the hard way."

However, a rock spike jutted up from the ground. Lothor back flipped away from it. A green slash wave sailed at his head, but he swiped it away. "Well, well, well…"

A surge of water, mixed with navy and crimson lightning, knocked him back a few steps. This was followed by a blast of wind. "It's been a while!" Lothor looked up onto a building to see Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Cameron Watanabe, glaring at him.

"What're you doing here?" Cam demanded.

"How many times do we have to smack you down for you to stay down, dude?" Dustin asked.

Lothor laughed, "A good question, Dustin! I'm evil, put simply."

The six streaked to the ground and took fighting stances. "We're a lot stronger than we used to be," Tori informed.

"You're no match for us," Blake pressed.

"That may or may not be true…" Lothor examined his hand and flexed it open and closed. "I'm not pleased with my body's state right now. "I will go." With that, the old space ninja disappeared into thin air.

Erica demorphed and watched the older ninjas help her friends to their feet.

"Who're you?" She asked.

Shane said, "We're Power Rangers: Ninja Storm."

~The Cave~

"Good to see you again, Alan, man!" Dustin and Alan exchanged a hug.

"It's been a while, huh?"

Tori smiled, "You don't even call anymore."

"I know, it's been a bit hectic." After greeting the rest of his seemingly old friends, Alan asked them the million dollar question. The six former Rangers and Alan stood outside the infirmary where the Rangers were resting.

Shane replied, "The only way for Lothor to resurrect with full power is through massive dark energy. I didn't know the Erebians could pull something like this off."

Hunter then said, "If they can bring Lothor back, who's to say they can't bring back other big bads from the past?"

Cam looked through the observation window to see Erica nervously standing over her friends, guilt clearly written on her face.

"You know what's coming next?" The Green Samurai asked.

"Yep," Alan nodded. "I got them started on their Heart Energy training. The only one who's progressed far enough to mold actual techniques is Parker. As for the rest of them… I don't know… You guys know I'm not good at the whole wise sage thing."

Dustin laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "That's why you have us. We'll take care of them for a bit."

Tori nodded, "Frankly, neither was Dustin when we first started."

"Hey!" Dusting commented with a frown.

"It'll take time," Tori assured, "You'll get it down."

"Alright," Blake said, "Let's get these kids out of here."

~Blue Bay Harbor~

A cloud of white smoke rose up from the ground of a newly rebuilt Ninja Ops. The smoke cleared and revealed the Ninja Storm team standing around the Skyward Force team.

"What was that?" Erica asked.

"A summoning jutsu," Blake informed. "You'll learn it eventually."

"Why did you bring us here?" Sage asked.

"To train you all," Shane answered.

Jackson asked, "Train?"

Cam nodded, "We're gonna train you to better use your abilities."

Seeing the teens looked unconvinced, Shane explained, "You guys have only scratched the surface of your potentials. Lothor made it tragically clear that you guys need special attention. We're gonna get you there."

Tony asked, "Why? I mean, we're grateful you wanna help us… but Alan's told us about his Ninja friends who're teachers. You guys have other students, right?"

"We do," Hunter nodded, "But we need to do this…"

Dustin, with a stern look, completed Hunter's sentence. "So you have the advantage we never had."

Exchanging looks, the Skyward Force nodded at each other and accepted their Ranger Predecessors.

~Tony and Shane~

Shane took Tony to a heavily forested area where there was a tree every few feet.

"The point of this first test…" Shane began.

~Parker and Tori, A Riverbed~

Tori explained to Parker, "this test will show us what you can do…"

~Ren and Hunter, A Forest Clearing~

"Your strengths and weaknesses…" Hunter softly explained.

~Sage and Dustin, A Rocky Canyon~

Dustin sat on a rock next to Sage and said, "Your abilities…"

~Erica and Blake, A flowery meadow~

Blake and Erica sat on a blanket in meditative positions. "Your potentials…"

~Jackson and Cam, Inside Ninja Ops~

Cam handed Jackson a training sword. "And how we can help you get to where you need to. So, with that in mind…"

~All six at the same time~

"You'll fight us with all you have!"

~Jackson and Cam~

Jackson swiftly swiped at Cam with his training sword, throwing strike after strike. Cam easily evaded and parried all of the Gold Ranger's advances. "Your form's weak!" Cam critically analyzed. The samurai swiftly moved forward and after a few fluid movements, disarmed Jackson in an instant. Jackson dove for his sword and picked it up. He crossed raised his index and middle fingers on both hands and crossed them, his left arm pointing horizontal while his right arm remained vertical.

"Clone Jutsu!" Two solid copies of Jackson appeared next to him and stood ready.

"Interesting," Cam commented before going in for the attack.

~Erica and Blake~

Blake front flipped and sent down a heel drop. Erica blocked it and pushed him away. Blake then advanced with strong and fast punches. Erica ducked, side stepped, back hand springged and jumped away from the Navy Ninja.

"You're defending too much!" Blake lectured. He spun kicked at Erica and knocked her off balance. She huffed and puffed trying to keep up.

~Sage and Dustin~

Sage threw a few actual shuriken at Dustin, who jumped into the air. Sage grinned and threw another one as hard as he could. Dustin spun and barely avoided a graze.

"Pretty nice aim!" Dustin complimented as he came down.

Sage smiled, "Well, I try." The boy ran forward to kick Dustin as he landed, but the older man sank into the ground and disappeared.

"No way," Sage whispered. Suddenly, a rock golem burst from the ground and roared at Sage, making him jump a little. The initial confidence of going into fighting Dustin evaporated at the sight of the rock golem, evident by the quaking of his hands.

~Ren and Hunter~

Ren punched at Hunter who dodged the fist. She spun and back hand punched him, hitting his ribs. Grinning, Ren spun kicked and hit the man in the chest, however, he disappeared into thin air. Hunter reappeared above and clapped his hands. A sonic boom knocked Ren off her feet and onto her back. However, the girl disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving behind a small log.

"Substitution Jutsu…" Hunter whispered, admiring the handiwork. "Convincing. However…" Hunter stomped the ground around him, sending red electricity into it. A small patch of dirt burst, and Ren, who was hiding underground, flew into the air with a numbing feeling surging through her.

~Parker and Tori~

The two Blue Rangers fought with swift hand-to-hand while dashing across the water of the river. Parker swept water up to block Tori's vision. It worked, and he went in for a strong kick. However, Tori let her energy go and she slipped into the river. This unexpected dodge made Parker lose balance. Tori burst from the surface behind him and put her palms closer, creating an orb of water between them. She thrusted her arms forward and sent a stream of water from them. Parker backflipped away repeatedly. He skidded to a stop and wove his hand signs. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" He blew forward and matched Tori's technique. However, the older ninja's water jutsu overtook Parker's and knocked him onto his back.

~Tony and Shane~

"Ow!" Tony grunted in pain. Shane was dashing across the air and nailing the younger ninja with swift shots. Tony threw a few shuriken but missed each time. He jumped into the air and met Shane with a strong punch, but the air ninja was more powerful in his domain. A swift kick sent Tony spiraling into the ground.

"Think, Tony… Think!" However, the boy couldn't think of a counterattack. Shane had him beat.

~Wayland's Fleet~

"A boy? Leading this attack force?" Lothor mused. "That came out of left field."

Wayland laughed at the former villain's antics and clapped his hands. "Karprex, my man, you've done it again! This dude's awesome!"

Kortan sighed in disappointment from Wayland's language but did not voice his disapproval.

"Well, I try!" Lothor replied running his hands over the top of his head in a casual manner. "The important thing is that I help you take down those baby Ninja Rangers."

Wayland nodded. "Way ahead of you! You take them down, and you'll be so well off in my new kingdom."

"Kid, I like you. Just watch. They'll be history when I'm through with them. My plan will take some time though. It'll be one for the books."

~Ninja Ops~

Jackson sat down dejectedly. Bruises littered his body and his spirit was downcast. He and the other Rangers had been sparring and being taught basics from the Ninja Storm team for hours. He hadn't seen them in that time frame, so he could only guess how their spars went.

"You alright?" Cam asked.

Jack shrugged, "I thought… I don't know… I'm not sure about myself right now."

"It goes deeper than that," Cam keenly observed.

Jackson hugged himself and casted his eyes onto the floor. "I don't understand it. I'm just…"

After a long pause, Cam said, "I know what you're feeling."

"What?"

"You just joined the team, right?"

"Yeah… I did."

"And you feel like you're not a part of it all."

"Exactly. I got here, and they didn't even want me to be on the team. They wanted to keep me from the war. I'm in now, but I still feel... Left out?"

Cam laughed at the familiar dilemma. "When my Dad had Shane, Tori, and Dustin become Power Rangers, I was so jealous. At the time, the three were the worst students at the academy. I couldn't believe my Dad's choice. It infuriated me that I wasn't a part of it all. Being the tech geek wasn't good enough."

Jackson said, "But then you got your powers?"

"Yeah, I did… but at first it wasn't what I thought it'd be. I didn't have the strength or experience my friends had when I started fighting. Actually, I was turned into a bug in my first battle."

"No way!" Jackson laughed.

"Yeah, it's true. I was so embarrassed to have screwed up SO bad. But my friends didn't care. They helped me through it and I got stronger because of it. What I needed was to calm down and realize I had the power to make that change happen."

Jackson felt something click inside him and he stood up. "I'm not sure if I get it… but I feel something different."

~Erica and Blake~

"So, tell me more about what you can do," Blake asked Erica. Taking a break, the two talked on the blanket.

"I don't know… I mean, I guess I'm okay at… Actually…"

Blake could clearly see the uncertainty etched on Erica's face.

"I don't know what I can do," Erica admitted, puller her knees to her chest. "Tony's smart and always knows what to do, Parker's been a Ninja all his life, Ren's our best fighter, Sage is so free, and Jackson's so confident in himself…. And me…"

Blake sighed and said, "That's one of your problems."

"What?"

The man sat down and said, "I'm not gonna give you the speech about believing in yourself. That's something you have to figure out on your own. It may not change today, or tomorrow, but it will with time…"

"Are you sure?"

"Look at me," Blake grinned. "Baby brother of a badass Crimson Ninja. I've had an inferiority complex my whole life. Took me years to get over it."

"I see…" Erica trailed off. "It's not that I feel inferior to my friends. I just feel like I'm not good enough to protect them. You saw the way Lothor threw them around and I did nothing to help them… I want to keep them safe."

Blake nodded in understanding. He gingerly grasped Erica's hands and helped her to her feet. "And the only way to keep them safe is to trust their powers and your own."

"Trust…" Erica repeated to herself. Suddenly, Erica entered a trance. Her consciousness fell inward and she found herself falling through a dark space. Next thing she knew, she was standing on white stain-glass. She knew from Parker's description that this was her heart. It was a bit bare, not a lot was decorating it, but she had finally established a connection to it. She looked down at her Energem to see it shining brightly. Her mind felt as if power and knowledge was flowing into it. Flashes of an ancient Ninja Warrior clad in all white cascaded around her. This Ninja swept through Erebians in droves. She wove numerous hand signs, and stunned hundreds of Maligs with illusions.

"Amazing…" Erica whispered before waking up. Blake still eyed her and it became clear that not a single second had passed.

Suddenly, Kelzacs appeared out of thin air. The minions swarmed the two ninjas and moved with dreadful joy.

"Stand behind me," Blake warned the girl. He formed the C-Seal (Confrontation Seal) and raised his left hand in the air. A staff appeared in his grip and he skillfully spun it between his hands. "Got this baby from a friend of mine years ago," Blake pointed out.

"You're not going in alone," Erica said.

"You sure? These guys are more powerful and amped up than Maligs."

Erica summoned her sword and stood next to Blake. "You do your fight and I'll do mine, right?"

"Now you're getting it," Blake grinned.

~Sage and Dustin~

"Earth Style!" Sage yelled slamming the ground with his sword. A seismic wave surged toward Dustin's rock golem, but it had little effect. "No way…"

"You're afraid!" Dustin called out from a boulder top. "You're afraid so your attacks are weak."

"I'm not afraid!" Sage denied. He stomped the ground like a child and jumped into the air, becoming more and more reckless in his movements. Technique had fallen through and his slashes became wild and impulsive. The golem grabbed him and held him tightly between its hands.

"Dude, you lost again." Dustin jumped down and willed the golem to disappear.

"I had it…"

"Riiiiiiiight. So tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Without a doubt?"

Sage just about had it. He threw his sword into the dirt and screamed, "Okay! I'm afraid. I've been afraid since day freaking one!"

"Well that was a lot more than I thought," Dustin laughed, climbing a rock once more. He patted the spot next to him, signaling Sage to climb up to.

"What're you so afraid of?"

Sage sighed and let it out. "The day I got connected to the Morphing Grid, the man who gave us our powers was completely annihilated by the Erebians. He… he was a trained soldier and we're High Schoolers. How do you get over having your world turned upside down like that? Believe me, I've been fighting my hardest these past two months and I thought we were so so strong… until Lothor kicked our butts and knocked me down to square one."

"I totally get it, dude." Dustin patted Sage's back. "It's natural, what you're feeling. But this just comes with being a Ranger. You're gonna get your butt kicked over and over again. A true Ranger stands back up to fight after losing so badly."

Dustin sensed the hesitation on Sage's face and quickly added, "It's okay if you're afraid. I was too to be honest. But the only thing that helped me through it was my team. My friends made me strong. And it looks like your friends can do the exact same for you."

Sage thought it over, his mind racing through the past few weeks. All the fights, victories, and everything in between came to the surface. His friends were with him every step of the way.

From those memories came a yellow light that led Sage into his own Heart, which of course was colored yellow. The glass floor glowed along side his Energem. Together, he witnessed a Yellow-clad Ninja jumping through the trees alongside numerous monkeys. He dropped down onto a Malig and destroyed it. More Erebians advanced, but he was prepared. He wove a few hand signs and smacked the ground with his right hand, summoning a squadron of different animals. The animals aided him in battle. Another blinding light hit Sage and he woke up. "Right," The Yellow Ranger beamed. "You're right!"

"Ready to try beating my golem again?" Dustin asked.

"You bet."

~Ren and Hunter~

"Does love make me weak?" Ren asked rubbing a bruise on her left arm.

"What?" Hunter asked taking a sip of water.

"Lothor said that me caring for my friends made me weak; is that true?"

Hunter stared at the girl for a while before asking, "What do you think?"

Ren shrugged her shoulders. "A few weeks after becoming a Ranger, the Erebians took advantage of my memories. They made me see my Mother and almost killed me because I didn't realize they were taking advantage of my feelings about her. It's a distraction… and I keep letting it get in the way."

Hunter shook his head, "Well, I know how that feels. Lothor killed my parents and he manipulated Blake and me into fighting our friends. Even after we joined Dustin and the others, I kept a powerful and dangerous relic with me… so I could try to talk to them again. Let's say it led to some bad stuff."

"So then what?" Ren asked, intrigued.

"The thing about love is that it's one of our most powerful emotions. It can bring us up and it can bring us down, gives us power and takes away our strength. The more you love, the more you have to lose."

Ren felt disappointment bubble up inside of her. "That wasn't so encouraging…"

"Sorry, I'm still working on that!" Hunter chuckled. "But still, after everything that could possibly happen to you, love is one of the driving forces behind getting back up. I can tell that you're loved, Ren. Your friends love you, your family, I'm sure your Mom, wherever she is, still loves you. All you have to do is open yourself up to that love and let it surround you."

"How?"

"Close your eyes… and search your mind for moments where you felt intense love."

Ren nodded and closed her eyes, casting her mind backwards. Her 8th birthday party where she baked a large pink cake with her Mother, the day she and her friends met Parker for the first time in Elementary School. She instantly felt a connection to her four friends from then on. The floor below her transformed into Pink Glass and she pumped her fists in the air with triumph. She was finally in her heart.

"I did it!" Her Energem began to blink and she examined it before witnessing her predecessor Ninja take down hundreds of Maligs. She was wearing dark purple with a pink scarf that whipped in the wind. She clapped her hands together and made her entire left arm expand into a larger version of itself, as if it were inflated with air. With this large arm, she jammed it onto a crowd of Maligs, destroying them.

"Powerful…" Ren whispered, before returning to reality. "Hunter… I wanna try sparring again."

"Alright, let's do it!" However Kelzacs appeared from the shadows and attacked them.

"Let me." Hunter took a fighting stance.

"Wait," Ren held her hand in his way. "Let me do this."

~Parker and Tori~

"Alan told us you're the only one who can use Jutsu without the Star," Tori stated.

"Yeah… But my Grandpa was able to use all the Elements with just Hand signs. I can't. Something's missing."

"You're right about that," Tori pointed out. "Tell me what you know."

Parker took a deep breath and repeated his Grandfather's teachings. "There're tons of different energies an organism can channel. There's Power From Within, or Mana, that comes from the Spirit, Nature Energy, which comes from the outside world, Cosmic Energy, which comes from Space, and Chakra, energy that comes from the body and mind."

Tori nodded, "Good. Now go on."

"Heart Energy rests at the core of every being. Whether someone can use it or not, it determines a person's attributes and natural affinities in regards to an element. This is what sets people apart from one another. On the surface, Heart Energy gives everyone one basic element affinity that branches off into other attributes depending on the person's discipline. Over a lifetime, a person can branch off into 1-3 elements. People who can use Heart Energy can easily use ALL elements. But, not everyone can use it. It's powerful and dangerous, though. Even my magic taps into a small portion of it and-"

"You have more Heart Energy reserves than anyone I've ever met," Tori cut him off.

"What?"

"You'll see it later… but what I wanna see is if you can put some power behind your attacks."

"Okay… but how?"

Tori made the C-Seal and conjured up three water clones of her. "Fight my clones."

Parker nodded and began weaving, blocking and countering.

The real Tori watched and said, "Now tell me about your loved ones?"

"What?" Parker asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Groaning, Parker began as he defended himself. "My mom's the sweetest thing on Earth… she works at the Hospital and always tries to make pastries for me whenever I'm home… My Grandpa isn't senile like most others; he was my Sensei all my life… Jackson's been my friend since we were little. I look out for him all the time… Erica and Ren have always been there for me since I started Public School for the first time."

"What do you mean?" Tori pressed.

"I was home schooled under my Mom and Grandpa throughout my childhood, learning school stuff and ninjutsu. My mom vouched for me to start Public School and enrolled me. I already knew Winchester and Jackson so meeting the others wasn't a big problem… But, I was bullied harshly and ended up homeschooling for 7th grade only to comeback halfway through 8th. I was with my friends, all the friends I made again until…" A Tori clone caught his hesitation and kicked him in the chest. He flew onto the water, but he focused his energy so he wouldn't break the surface tension.

"Until my Grandpa shipped me away to the East Coast… to train at four different Ninja Schools for one year."

"Why?"

"He thought I fell behind on my training. He ripped me away from all my friends without a word and I lost most of them… I came back ¼ through Junior Year and it was awkward just reappearing out of the blue."

"Do your friends know?"

"It's behind me now…"

"How do you feel about your Grandpa?"

"He was doing it for my own good. Sure, I'm still angry… but it helped me."

"I see… Your friends mean the world to you?"

"More than anything…"

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Use your best Water Jutsu without your Star and think about them. Focus on them and your Mother… let your positive feelings for them flow through you."

Nodding, Parker wove his hand signs and announced, "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" The raging surge of water exploded outward from his mouth and completely decimated the Tori Clones. Parker was shocked at what he had done. "No way… How?"

"The secret behind Ninjutsu is purpose," Tori explained. "You thinking about your loved ones called upon the will to protect them. It powered your jutsu."

"I understand…"

"Your Heart Energy is growing stronger… You'll be able to tap into more powerful techniques, as well as your family jutsu."

"You know about it?" Parker asked in shock.

"Ninja History 101. The Yukimura Family is known for its special jutsu."

Parker felt a trance come on, and he saw his Energem Predecessor fighting. He used a multitude of elemental attacks, complex and powerful. Parker stared in awe. His predecessor trapped thousands of Maligs within a stone box with a square hole in the front. He blew a massive rush of flames from his mouth while swirling a ball of wind between his hands. He then threw the ball into the flames. The combined attack raged into the hole and burned all the Maligs inside to a crisp.

~Flash~

"I totally get it," Parker nodded. "I feel… more powerful now."

"Good." Tori smiled. "Let's see what you can do."

~Tony and Shane~

"Excuse me?" Tony demanded, not believing what he had heard.

"That's right, no ability."

"But I can do what my friends can!"

"In Ranger form. You're not in touch with your inner Ninja."

"Inner Ninja?"

"The part of you that lets you do all these things? You're relying solely on the Ranger powers you have."

"Okay, so?"

"You have to work through it." Shane sat on a tree stump alongside Tony. "And I'm gonna help you do that."

"I think you're right. " Tony stared longingly at the sword in his hands. "You know I was the last person on my team who learned to use the Element Star?"

"Why do you think that is?"

"After all this time," Tony sighed. "I still can't believe this is happening to me. All of this, this whole Ranger stuff, the invasion, my powers? No logical sense."

"Didn't think it'd be that easy to find your mental block," Shane mused.

"How do I get passed something like that?"

"It's weird, isn't it?" Shane ignored the boy. "The whole premise? You don't understand how it can be real, since it goes against everything. I wasn't a skeptic like you, but I was unsure of whether or not I could pull it off."

"I see…" Tony casted his eyes downwards, not knowing what to say.

Shane pressed on, "Listen to me… I want you to close your eyes." After seeing that Tony did so, Shane said, "Focus… play with the idea that it's okay to not understand what's going on around you."

Tony cringed at the thought but tried to anyway. He revisited the moment Jackson's Dad made he and Parker swear to protect their friend, how he became a Ranger, how all of this progressed on and on. Quite frankly, he didn't understand any of it from the get go. And for some reason, he was okay with it.

"You may not know what's going on, and you may never know," Shane's voice echoed in his mind. "Just listen to what's calling from inside."

Tony opened his eyes to see his own Heart, red stained glass floor, beneath his feet. "It still frustrates me," Tony commented grinning, "But I guess it'll be okay."

"You've finally connected to your Inner Ninja!" Shane cheered from the outside. Tony's Energem projected his predecessor from hundreds of years ago. The Red Ninja led his team into battle against the Erebians. All around him, his team displayed massive and impressive attacks and jutsu while the Red Ninja simply commanded them when and how to strike. It seemed as if the Red Ninja didn't have any special qualities about him at all, other than his speed and hand-to-hand combat prowess. But seeing this happen planted a small seed in Tony's subconscious. He wasn't aware of it, but it began to grow and filled him with a sense of ease he could not describe. Nodding his head, he left his Heart. Little did Tony know, though, was that like his predecessor, his eyes were glowing a violent, sinister red.

~Lothor~

"Right here, Karprex!" Lothor had brought the boy of Darkness into an old Ninja Temple that took about a day to get to. The man pointed at a mask on the wall. It was dark blue and was shaped like a demon's face.

"That's your payment for helping me out… now if you'd be so kind." Karprex nodded and waved his wand at a far wall where an old scroll sat. The scroll began to glow and expelled five familiar faces: Motodrone, Choobo, Zurgane, Vexacus, and Shimazu.

"Welcome back, y'all!" Lothor clapped.

"Master!" Choobo cheered. "But how?"

"A little help from my friend here."

Zurgane bowed, "It is good to see you again, Lothor. What is it you need us to do?"

"Same old, same old. We're gonna destroy a new group of Power Rangers. Follow me."

~Meanwhile, Ninja Ops~

"We're proud of all of you," Shane told the new Rangers. "What you all learned in 24 hours is beyond what we had hoped for."

Blake stepped forward with a cherry oak box. "Now for a parting gift made by Cam." He opened the lid to reveal the Rangers' familiar stars and a few new ones.

Cam explained, "I modified your Stars to better suit your training. Now, it'll help you perform more powerful Jutsu until you can do so with only hand signs. This will help you control your Heart Energy more. We've also given you a few Stars of our own." The Power Stars they provided depicted one of the six Ninja Storm Rangers on the face, each star matched the Ranger color.

"These Stars will let you tap into our special Techniques so you can use them too," Dustin beamed.

Suddenly, Cam's computer went off. "Lothor's back at it."

"You guys ready for this fight?" Shane asked with confidence.

"You bet," Tony nodded. "Let's go."

Tori and Hunter stopped the group. "One more thing," Tori said. She and Hunter presented the Six with their own Ninja outfits.

Hunter said, "You know the dance, but you have to look the part!"

~Battlefield~

"Rangers, come out and play!" Chuubo called out playfully, sending clear white spheres in all directions. The spheres trapped random citizens and hoisted them high into the air. Meanwhile, the other Generals used their own special powers to wreak havoc. Maligs and Kelzaks followed close behind.

"Hey, freaks!" Tony called out. "Miss us?"

The forces turned their heads to see the Six Rangers standing on a low rooftop. They each wore black ninja clothes similar to the Ninja Storm, except instead of leather, their uniforms were made of silk. Each Ranger wore sashes around their waists that displayed their Ranger color. The back of each Uniform depicted a stylized picture of their team Logo, the shuriken, also sharing their Ranger color.

"Nice costumes!" Lothor said, "I assume you got them from my old friends? You look nice! Now come on down and face your destruction!"

"Let's take this clown down," Tony told his friends.

"Right behind you," Sage put his hands together in anticipation.

"I think we all have something to show off," Ren pointed out.

"Let's get to it then!" Jackson smiled.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

~Morphing Sequence~

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Let's take them down!" Tony and Parker called out. With that, the Six ninja streaked into the air.

~Cue "Go Fly Win" by Ron Wasserman~

Kelzaks and Maligs swarmed the six Rangers with their swords. Tony was the first to make contact and easily slashed through a few with his sword. Parker side flipped over him and let water fly from his hand, hosing more down. Ren and Sage came around and struck through the next batch. Jackson willed a wave of wind to carry Erica into the air for her to come down with a large white wave of energy.

"Your turn!" Erica threatened the Generals.

Tony clashed swords with Lothor, Parker confronted Zurgane, Ren fought Shimazu, Sage fought Chuubo, Erica charged at Vexacus while Jackson went after Motodrone.

Parker rapid kicked Zurgane, but he blocked the attacks with his swords. Parker flipped away and wove quick hand signs. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" The water emerged from the mouth area of this helmet and crashed into Zurgane. The alien flew into a car and grunted in pain.

"How bout this?!" Parker called out, weaving more and more signs. "Earth Style: Stone Grip!" A giant fist-shaped rock emerged from the ground and trapped Zurgane.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet!" Parker blew forth once more while weaving another set of signs. "Wind Style: Spiral Sphere!" A small ball of wind formed between his hands. He threw the ball into the water attack and the combo attack burst into a water vortex, ripping into Zurgane.

"Three elements is all I can do…" Parker said, "But this is just the beginning."

Erica and Shimazu clashed relentlessly, not letting either one gain the upper hand. Ren flipped high into the air and clapped her hands together. "I can't expand my body… but… Astral Expansion Jutsu!" Ren wrapped herself in a large ball of pink Heart Energy and rolled forward like a pinball. She collided with Shimazu, sending him flying.

"Next: Partial Astral Expansion Jutsu!" An enlarged pink energy incarnation of her right arm grew from her regular arm. She stepped forward and rammed the huge fist into the General, sending him flying.

Sage confidently slashed all of Chuubo's attacks to shreds. "Ninja Art: Spiritual Summoning Jutsu!" The boy clapped his hands together, conjuring a projection of a gorilla. The gorilla roared and entered the Yellow warrior as particles. Now with the Gorilla's strength, Sage rapidly punched Chuubo's belly, causing him to cry in pain. With one final uppercut, Sage sent the General flying into the air.

Vexacus used his dual swords to send Erica flying into a wall. She quickly got up. "It's gonna take more than that to bring me down! Ninja Art: Feather Bind!"

In the eyes of both fighters, a swirl of pure white feathers swarmed Vexacus and bound him in place. Of course, it was all an illusion.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Erica drove her sword into the ground, causing a hardened mud wall to shoot from the ground and collide with Vexacus' stomach.

Jackson easily blocked all of Motodrone's attacks with his sword. Mirroring Cam's Samurai movements, he landed blow after blow. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Now more powerful, Jackson created 10 clones of himself to send a barrage of attacks at the General.

Eventually, the Five Rangers drove their enemies together.

"Let's take them!" Parker called out.

"Right!"

"Quintuple Fury!" The Five spun their Power Stars on their swords and enveloped themselves in their auras. They zipped forward in rapid blurs and rapidly struck the Generals over and over, making them explode.

Meanwhile, Tony and Lothor were going toe to toe.

"You've gotten better!" Lothor pointed out. "It'll be tougher to beat you."

"I doubt you'll win!" Tony taunted disappearing into blur. Without a trail, Tony appeared right above Lothor and kicked his side, sending him into a wall. At that moment, the other Rangers joined Tony.

"Alright, all out strike. Sage and Jackson, distract him. Erica and Parker, bind him. Ren and I will finish him. Let's go!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jackson and his clones sped in and struck at Lothor who swatted away one after another, making each disappear. Sage spirit summoned the gorilla and threw his fists at Lothor but missed each time, all his punches leaving dents in whatever he touched.

Parker wove his signs and announced, "Earth Style: Mud Pit!"

Erica clapped her hands together, "Ninja Art: Shadow Bind!"

A small pool of mud opened up under Lothor and he sank in while his own shadow began to wrap around him.

"Partial Astral Expansion!" Ren jumped into the air with her enlarged left arm while Tony followed after with his glowing red sword.

The two struck Lothor together. "One last time!" He called out. The Six then spun their Ninja Storm Stars.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Crimsion Thunder!"

"Power of Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

The six slashed forward, sending glowing energy waves from their weapons. The waves took shape and formed the symbols representing each of the Ninja Storm Rangers. The symbols struck Lothor over and over. He screamed in pain, "No! This can't be… NO!"

With one final scream, he exploded into small points of light.

~Later On~

"Good luck, guys." Shane nodded with pride.

"Thanks," Tony said on behalf of his team.

Tori warned, "Be careful with your new powers. Don't use them in excess until you're truly ready. For now, rely on your Stars to help mold your Heart Energy."

"We will," Parker nodded. "Thanks for everything."

As the new Six walked away, Blake called out, "If you ever wanna train with us again, let us know!"

"They'll be fine, won't they?" Hunter asked with optimism.

"Of course they will," Dustin responded, draping his arm around Hunter's neck. "After all…"

Cam finished, "They'll be stronger than us." The Skyward Rangers looked back from the distance, and in that moment, the two teams truly connected in a spiritual way. Ghostly apparitions of their Storm Ranger forms overlapped with them for a few seconds before fading away.

Shane nodded, "They're gonna be the most powerful."

* * *

A/N: I'd say this would be equal to a 1-hour special if this were on TV…

So there you have it! The Rangers are beginning to connect to the skills of their predecessors! Hurray! Sorry I'm late. College is busy haha

Next Time: Senior Year finally starts for the Six! The Rangers, despite their confidence boost from the Ninja Storm, become disheartened when they witness the formation of a Hollow. Erica becomes the most affected and something different about her comes to light. What's happening to her?

Epic 14: To Make A Hollow


	25. Epic 14: To Make A Hollow

Sorry bout the lack of updates! College life, blah blah blah! This story is keeping me sane, so thanks for the reviews everyone! Starwriter, Abby, ICrzy, Deva, Bandgeek, all of you are as awesome as ever!

Soundtracks for this chapter: (2) (7)

* * *

"Having our powers is nothing to be ashamed of." - Robert Parr, Mr. Incredible

* * *

"Finally!" Ren cheered in excitement, "almost there!" She and the rest of her friends were making their way to Arcadia Academy's Library. Senior Year was going to begin the next day and the promise of a great final year of High School hung over the heads of the rising class of 2018. Despite the heavy storm taking place outdoors, the class of over 300 kids hurried toward the building.

"Why're we here?" Jackson asked his friends, as they finally escaped the rain.

"Senior Scripture," Erica replied. The Six entered the vast library and waited in line. The line wrapped around the outskirts of the room and up the staircase to the upper level. At the top was a book, about twice as thick as a large encyclopedia. The White Ranger explained, "Before the first day, every Senior class goes into the library and signs the book."

"A book?" Jackson asked in amusement.

Parker pointed to a podium at the center of the room. "Each class has one page to sign their initials. We display our page there for the entire year."

"That's pretty badass," Jackson shrugged.

Tony pointed out, "And we're the 100th class to do it, too. Senior Year's gonna be awesome!"

Suddenly, the lights went out causing a small uproar from the other Seniors.

"Calm down, everyone!" The Class President called out. She easily grabbed her classmates' attention and said, "The storm probably knocked the power out. Just stay calm!"

Erica felt a pulse inside her mind; a certain pull that alerted her to the anguish of someone close by. A cry of terror ripped across the Library, followed by the same voice shouting, "Help me!"

Alarmed, the Rangers left their place and dashed through the doors. They, in front of several other students witnessed Karprex floating a few feet in the air.

Below him was a classmate of the Rangers. Her raven black hair was wildly sprawled over her face, her eyes were bloodshot, and she trembled and jolted as if she were having a seizure.

"Lea!" Jenna, the Class President, called out.

"Leave her alone!" Parker growled at Karprex.

Karprex laughed, "Oh, but the fun is just beginning." He snapped his fingers, causing a dark aura to overtake Lea. She let out a non-human roar and a large green tail burst from her lower back. Claws formed from her fingernails and her eyes changed from dark brown to bright yellow. It became clear to the Rangers that Karprex was turning their friend into a Hollow.

Lea twisted and contorted, her body shifting and making sickening cracks. Her bones rearranged themselves and her voice became more demonic as she writhed on the wet cement. The Senior class, even the Rangers, could do nothing but stare in horror as their friend continued her shift.

"What the hell…" Sage whispered in disbelief, his eyes not leaving Lea. Though she had stopped, the girl's screams continued to echo inside his head.

Tony analyzed the girl and realized something different. Up to that point, the Hollow the Rangers had fought were simply humanoid figures in stylized armor. He noticed that Lea looked more like a rabid lifeform, not a cladded warrior.

"We've got to do something!" Jackson told his friends. He got a response from them and they, though hesitant, charged straight for Karprex. Jackson and Parker got their first and began throwing punches and kicks at the shadow being while Erica and Tony tried to get Lea to calm down.

Ren and Sage stayed behind and led the Senior Class away from the scene.

"What're you doing to her?!" Parker demanded, throwing a high kick. Karprex blocked it and floated above him, out of his range. "Isn't it obvious? You know I'm making a Hollow."

"Using an innocent girl?!" Ren demanded, catching up with her friends.

Karprex nodded, "My powers have grown too… Initially, Hollows are created by the Darkness I've extracted from Humans, you knew that already."

 **~Flashback, Karprex's Explanation in Italics~**

Kappa, the Turtle Hollow, jumped at the Rangers and shouted, "Boo!" He let out a fit of laughter as his human form began to melt into his armored Hollow form.

 _"The extracted Darkness of a human could take the form of their original host and move along as they please. However, without a substantial body, they would fade out."_

"No…" Beetle complained, her body beginning to wisp away, "My Darkness is fading…"

 _If they'd gather enough Darkness from Humans, they would evolve. They wouldn't need to replenish their Darkness."_

 **~End Flashback~**

"However, I discovered a new ability of mine," Karprex pointed out. "Just hoping for a Hollow to evolve would not bring us results. Instead, my new ability let's me rip potent Darkness out of someone and bond it to the human host. The Darkness will take physical form as the human's innermost evil personified. They're more powerful, faster, smarter, and stronger. Though not perfect, they'll still last longer than our standard Hollows."

Lea let out one final bloodcurdling scream. The dark aura wrapped itself around her forming an egg shaped mass. The mass exploded and a humanoid lizard creature landed on all fours. Its skin was scaly green, its eyes bright yellow. Its pupils were black slits and it darted between the six Rangers.

It hissed at them before waving its large tail at the Teens. They quickly morphed, but the swift tail swipe struck each of them in the chest, knocking them off their feet.

"Lightning Style: Laser Circus!" Jackson spun his Lightning Star and thrust his sword forward. 9 thin concentrated beams of lightning flew from his blade and slithered through the air like snakes. They wrapped around Lizard like lassos and electrified her.

"Jackson, stop!" Erica shouted. "Lea's in there!"

The Gold Ranger wavered a bit, which let Lizard easily escape. She jumped high into the air and came down with a tail slam. The shaken Rangers barely got out of harms way. The assault did not end there, Lizard advanced on all of them, and despite their pleas, did not stop her attack. By the end of it, the Six were lying on the ground in pain.

"I think we've made our point," Karprex smirked behind his helmet. "Come along, Lizard."

 **~Later On~**

The storm still raging outside, the Rangers met up with Alan in the Cave.

"Human-Hollow Hybrid?" Alan repeated. The Six sat around the meeting room. None looked up, all were staring somewhere else, trying to escape into a safe place. None were successful; Lea's change haunted their memories.

Erica sobbed and shook. "It was horrible… Lea… my friend… Alan, they're using humans now! We're fighting actual people! How… how is this right?"

Alan was at a loss for words. He looked around the room at the disheartened teens and felt a pressure in his chest.

Ren nodded, "Innocent people. How're we gonna fight and destroy innocent people?"

~Wayland's Fleet~

"Kaprex, you're the best!" Wayland jumped up from his throne and danced around the room. "You're the best, the best, the best!" He flew into his best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Sir… Sir… you're suffocating me…" Karprex sighed pushing his Prince off of him.

"Sorry… but this is awesome! The Rangers aren't gonna stand a chance now!"

Steinrick nodded, "I am intrigued on your newfound power, young man. It is very useful. Perhaps, we can work on some strategies for future assaults."

Karprex tensed up at the General's words, his distrust and suspicion welling up inside him. "Sir?" He asked for permission.

"I'll let it happen," Wayland nodded. "I can't wait for what's coming!"

 **~Earth~**

All the Rangers, except Erica, sat around a booth at Chip's just listening to the constant pitter patter of rain outside.

"This is what we signed up for," Tony whispered.

Ren shifted uncomfortably. "Killing innocent people, Tony? Really?"

"I know, I know… I don't wanna fight anymore, honestly."

"Don't say that, Winchester," Parker mumbled. "Not you…"

"Why?" Tony asked a little louder.

"We can't fight without a leader."

Tony didn't reply, only stayed silent. Jackson nervously fiddled with his straw, not bothering putting it in his glass of water.

Sage asked, "Where's Erica?"

Ren replied, "She went home. She's taking this harder than the rest of us."

 **~Erica~**

Erica lay in her bed, letting tears fall down her face. She cradled herself into a fetal position and couldn't stop herself. She let her eyes gaze upon the walls around her. The multiple human rights posters and banners, pictures of her, Ren, and Parker at the Pride Parade that took place months prior, as well as sticker that read, "Coexist," using different religious symbols for each letter hung proudly above her desk.

She wept at how she was fighting for those causes all this time, only to realize that she would now be killing innocent people with each battle.

The conflicted paradox circulated through her being, crushing her with a wave of dread with each fresh cycle.

"I can't do this… I can't do this…" She repeated over and over. "I can't…" Images of Lea flashed through her head. Always with a smile, always laughing, she never seemed to let anything bother her. She was a gentle, kind soul that soothed even the most cold person.

However, the blinking of Erica's Energem ignited an onslaught of terror.

 **~Other Rangers~**

"No…" Sage shook his head. "I can't do this… Not against Lea."

Ren and Tony shivered, both wanting to rise up, but something nagged them to stay seated.

Seeing his friends in such misery, Parker stood up and made his way toward the door.

Sage was appalled. "Really, Park?! Are you serious about this?" Ren and Jackson rose up too, eyeing the exit.

"You guys have got to be kidding me!"

Parker, shocking the entire team, yelled, "Get over yourself!"

His friends eyed him in awe and disbelief.

"The world is in freaking danger! It's either them or us! That's the way it is!" Parker felt something deep inside him; something sinister permeated from what felt like his sealed darkness. "Accept it! We have a job! This is OUR war and I'm going to fight this thing!"

"Parker…" Ren reached out to touch him, but he backed up before she could.

"I told you guys when this fight began. There's more to me than you'd think." With that, he dashed out the door.

Jackson finally advanced towards the door and said, "You guys can wallow here if you want… But, I have a job to do. You let me into this fight and I'm gonna keep going."

Ren sighed and offered her hand to Sage and Tony. "Guys? We need you…"

Tony and Sage exchanged looks and calmed down. Parker was right, they needed to save the world. Fight each battle one at a time and try to figure things out as they came along. With reignited passion, they placed their hands in Ren's and stood up.

"But what about Erica?" Sage asked.

Alan appeared from the back of the restaurant and said, "Leave it to me."

 **~The Battlefield~**

Parker and Jackson didn't let the heavy thunderstorm stop them in their tracks. Though the darkness and powerful winds proved to be a challenge for them, the two drenched Rangers went to work dispatching the Maligs.

Unmorphed, the two stood back to back with their swords drawn. They covered each other's backs as they sliced and struck, destroying the foot soldiers with ease.

"Lightning Style: Reverse Lift!" Jackson spun his Lightning Star and sent electrical needles from his sword. The needles bypassed the rain and entered each Malig, causing them to rise into the air against gravity.

"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" Parker spun his Star to unleash the advanced Jutsu. His blade glowed an aqua blue before releasing a dragon serpent-shaped water mass that flew into the air. It used its special energy to draw in the water that fell around the two rangers. It then burst into smaller serpentine dragons and wrapped themselves around the Maligs. The electrical currents combined with the water dragon caused a superconductive explosion, destroying the Maligs.

Lizard hissed at the two Rangers and fired orange lava bombs at the two.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet!" Parker blew forth a rush of waves to cancel the lava bombs out.

"Fire Style: Fireball!" Tony, Ren, and Sage jumped into the air and created intense spheres of flames that surged at Lizard despite the weather.

"Let's keep fighting," Tony nodded at his friends. "Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Erica and Alan~**

Erica hesitantly let Alan into her living room to where she continued to play the grand piano. She absentmindedly played a song that existed in the recesses of her memory. As she played, she said, "I'm not going out there, Alan… I can't."

"But your friends are."

 **(2)** This shocked the girl, who abruptly stopped playing. "What? Why? Lea… But Lea!"

"Lea's in pain, Erica," Alan told her. He sat down on the bench next to her. "I can't imagine how much torment that girl must be in right now. You have the chance to save her from that suffering."

"But… what if she dies? I can't risk that!"

 **~The Others, Alan Voice Over~**

Tony side flipped over Lizard's tail. He slashed downward, but his sword was stopped by the rough scales. He jumped back in defense for Ren and Sage to come in for an attack. However, a quick tail swipe knocked them back. Parker ninja streaked in and blocked her tail from another fatal swipe with his sword.

"Your friends are fighting, right now. They're fighting to not only save your friend, but save the world. To keep her from hurting anyone else. Erica, this is your mission."

 **~Erica and Alan~**

Alan reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a new Power Star for Erica. It was gold and had six arm edges. Its face depicted six circles, each representing one of the Ranger colors.

"This is the Unity Star; using this will help you save Lea."

"Really?" Erica's eyes began to glow. She took the Star and examined it. With hope finally alive within her once more, she dashed out the door. "Thank you, Alan!" **(2)**

 **~Battlefield~**

 **(7)** "Sage, duck!" Tony yelled out. The boy did, avoiding Lizard's tail. Tony jumped into the air and sliced the tail off to the side, leaving the Hollow open for a combined attack from the other Rangers. However, the attacks were ineffective. One last barrage of lava spheres demorphed them.

Hissing in triumph, Lizard slowly advanced on the five.

"Lea… snap out of it!" Parker pleaded, "you've got to fight back!"

Erica stopped just a few feet away from her friends and screamed, "NO!" She placed the new star onto her sword and spun it. A rainbow aura appeared around her blade and she slashed forward, sending the wave into Lizard, making her back off.

"Erica!" Ren called in relief.

"I'm sorry," Erica told her friends. "I won't run ever again… Let's do it."

"Right!"

With Erica in the middle, the Rangers readied their Morphers.

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"So how're we gonna do this?" Sage asked his friends. "Nothing we do works."

Erica pointed out, "Assaults on all sides don't work… There's gotta be a way." The White Ranger, feeling desperate, prayed for a miracle. It came in the form of what sounded like microphone feedback sounding in her head. She flinched a bit, but regained composure.

 _"Please… Please someone help me!"_ Erica was hearing Lea's voice in her head while Lizard remained in place, eyeing them intently.

 _"Lea?"_ Erica tried.

 _"Erica! Oh thank goodness! You've got to help me!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"It's the tail! The tail is my weak spot. If you sever it, you can win!"_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"Please… don't worry about me. The terrible things I've done… Just put a stop to it!"_

Erica nodded, "I have a plan." The new Star Alan gave Erica glowed and split into six copies, one for each Ranger. "Awesome. Listen up."

After telling her friends the plan, Erica counted down on her fingers. "Five, four, three, two, one. Go!"

Parker and Sage went first, spinning their Unity Stars. Lizard advanced on them, but they kept her front claws busy by clashing them. Ren and Jackson came around and stabbed Lizard's feet, pinning her to the ground.

"Now!" Erica told Tony. The two jumped high into the air and came down on opposite sides behind Lizard. With the momentum from gravity, they sliced down and severed Lizard's tail. She went into a crazy frenzy and swatted the Rangers away.

"Guys, use the Stars at the same time!"

"Right!"

The six spun their Stars and called out, "Unity Slash!" They glowed auras that had shades of all their Ranger colors. Together, they jumped into the air and became one spiraling rainbow-colored tempest. They struck Lizard, and made her explode, only for her to grow giant sized.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

"Skyward Rider Megazord!"

Rider lifted its guns and let out a flurry of lasers, but Lizard was too fast. The storm seemed to have gotten heavier and masked her movements.

In the Force cockpit, Parker said, "Switch the Drago Mode." They did, and the Zord took off into the air to try to get a better look. However, Lizard jumped upward and grabbed one of the legs. She spun and threw the Zord into Jackson's.

"Rangers!" Alan's voice came through the com. "Use the Unity Star one more time. Bring you Zords together."

"Right!" Tony said. "You heard him, let's do it!"

"Skyward Zords, Unite!"

 **~Formation~**

The Rider Zord folded outward becoming a sort of station shell for the Skyward Megazord to stand in. The top of the Rider Zord twisted to form a new face, helmet, and chest plate.

(Picture is in the Skyward Arsenal)

 **~End Formation~**

"Rider Force Megazord!" With a blaster in one hand and the sword in another, the new Zord dashed forward at mach speed. Lizard did not have time to react to the sword slicing her side.

"Scanning the area now," Ren told her the others. On their viewing screen inside the cockpit, a tracker moved along the scenery before landing on behind a mountain off in the distance.

"Go!" Ren pointed. The Zord bounded one jump and landed over the mountain range. It raised its blaster and fired at Lizard, sending her into a mountain face.

"Let's end it!" Tony called out.

"Right!"

"Rider Force Grand Barrage!" They spun their Unity Stars and thrust forward with their Swords.

The Zord let a flurry of colorful lasers collide with the Hollow before letting its glowing sword come down for a fatal strike, causing Lizard to explode once more.

"Darkness: Purified!"

 **~Later On~**

"Lea… are you okay?" Erica asked helping the girl to her feet.

"Thank you… so much… I won't tell a soul."

"What was it like?" Sage asked.

"Dude, really?" Tony lectured.

"No, it's fine," Lea whispered. "I almost didn't come out… I thought I was gonna die."

This shook the Six, something became very clear.

Jackson said, "If we don't defeat the Hollow within a given time…"

"The victim will be lost," Parker finished.

The weight of what hadn't transpired already burdened the six as they walked Lea home.

 **~The School~**

"Can't believe we're still doing this scripture thing," Jackson mused.

Ren said, "After a while, you just learn to roll with it."

At the same time, the six picked up a permanent marker and wrote their initials in the book.

"Well," Sage let out a breath. "Here's to a good Senior Year."

The storm outside was letting up, but only a small bit. However, promises of a bigger onslaught was on the horizon.

* * *

What's wrong with Erica? We'll find out in due time...

Next Time: Steinrick and Karprex hatch a plan to target Tony using one of his civilian friends. When this new hybrid sees into Tony's past, he uses it to hurt the Red Ranger. It all has to do with his history with Parker. Whatever goes around comes around… eventually.

Epic 15: The Mirror's Edge


	26. Epic 15: The Mirror's Edge

A/N: I've done it! After all this time, I had to actually REDO the first Skyward Opening! Now, the link is on my channel. GO WATCH IT! :D Not my best work because I'm adjusting to a new program, but it still worked out okay.

Nathan is portrayed by Jake T. Austin

* * *

"The more you feel, the more power you unleash." - Raven, Teen Titans

* * *

"And so it begins," Tony muttered to himself as he walked up the front stairs of his school. Over the main doors hung a banner that read, "Welcome Back, Students! Class of '18, Good Luck this Year!"

"It begins?" Sage asked his cousin as he walked up to him.

"It begins," Tony laughed. The two went into the school, not noticing a pair of eyes studying the Red Rangers with hatred in his eyes.

 **~Later~**

Parker and Jackson sat in AP Biology with Ren sitting behind him. Ignoring the excited yet silent squeals of Jackson's fans, the three Rangers tried their hardest to complete a beginning of the year test their teacher wanted to give them to "weed out the weakest links."

Luckily, the three had been studying together for quite some time.

Erica and Sage were in the Arts building sitting in Advanced Photography, listening to the details on their first assignment.

Tony sat all by himself in Study Hall in the Library. He had nothing to work on, so he buried himself into a novel. The boy was oblivious to the outside world until a familiar face peeked over the book.

"Anton!" The boy had sandy hair and tan skin, attributed to his Mexican heritage, and his usual wide grin was on his face.

"Hey, Nathan," Tony greeted quietly.

"Dude, we were supposed to hang out this summer! I didn't see you at all!"

Tony's eyes shifted uncomfortably and he replied, "Some things just came up… I'm sorry."

"It's like you disappeared on me," Nathan pressed.

"I know, I know…"

"Can you at least tell me what it was?"

Tony gripped his book and slowly replied, "I can't…"

"Whatever… I guess I'll go get lost." Nathan walked away in a huff, leaving Tony with a sense of Deja Vu.

 **~Flashback~**

"You disappeared on me," A younger Tony told a younger Parker. The two stood outside the school, it was the second quarter of Junior Year.

"I know, I know… Things came up and I had to go away… I'm sorry!" Parker was half crying at his best friend's anguish.

"You disappeared on me… I really needed you."

"I know…"

"Tell me where you went, at least?" Tony pressed, scanning Parker's face for answers.

"I can't…"

"Whatever," Tony turned to walk away. "You can just get lost."

 **~End Flashback~**

"It's just a coincidence…" Tony reassured himself before his Energem went off. He felt something light up inside of him, something almost sinister. He shook it off and left the library. Had he stared into a reflective surface, he would've noticed a red discoloration in his eyes.

 **~A few streets away from the school~**

Flying above screaming civilians was a bird-man Hollow. Like Lizard, he had a more organic appearance. He was covered in numerous black feathers and wore black chestplate armor and what appeared to be black pants and boots. He had long slender black arms that wielded two wrist mounted shields whose faces were that of mirrors.

A fireball flew up from the ground and grazed him, sending him downward.

"Roast chicken," Tony taunted, "My favorite."

"I'm Raven." The Hybrid Hollow stressed. "And you, Red Ranger, are history."

Tony sarcastically laughed, "Haven't heard that one before!" He placed the Ninja Storm Red Star on his Sword and spun it. "Hawk Blaster!" His sword glowed a bright red before turning into the Hawk Blaster Weapon. "I don't have much time with this so I better make it count," Tony told himself. He jumped into the air and fired off numerous shots, trying to nail Raven. However the Hollow easily slipped through each attack. He flapped his wings, sending sharp feathers at the Ranger. The barrage struck him repeatedly, sending sparks in all directions.

Tony fell onto his back, gripping his weapon, which shifted back into his sword. Another barrage was coming his way when a wall of water rose from the ground and blocked the attack. The other Rangers hurried to their leader's side.

"You alright?" Ren helped him to his feet.

"Just playing with my Raven friend over here."

Parker nodded, "Okay, Winchester. What can this thing do?"

Tony quickly began relaying what he had seen. As this was going on, Raven quickly placed his mirrors on Tony, creating a reflection. The mirrors began to glow and Raven's eyes widened in gained knowledge. "Excellent, everything I needed."

"Lightning Style: Laser Circus!" Jackson's attack rained down on the Hollow, but he raised his shields and reflected the attack back onto the Gold Ranger. The others came around for close strikes, but the Hollow wove around all of them.

"I have no time for this!" He let his mirrors reflect a ray of light, blinding the Rangers. He used this chance to slip away.

 **~After School~**

"Tony!" Nathan caught up with the boy. "I got your text."

Tony said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out like we used to."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because we're friends."

Nathan glared Tony up and down before sighing. "Sure, where we headed?"

"That's your choice."

 **~Meanwhile, The Cave~**

A different kind of alarm alerted Alan. He pulled up numerous Holo Screens to reveal two different messages. The first one was written in code that would stump anyone, but he was able to read it. His eyes glowed with relief. "Thank goodness, she's okay."

The other message was encrypted. He ran different programs over and over, trying to crack it, but nothing worked. "What is this?"

 **~Tony~**

Sitting at the pier, Nathan broke some awkward silence that had arisen. "So why can't you tell me what's been going on in your life?"

"It's complicated."

"Okay, well I noticed you're a lot closer to Parker, Ren, and the others. What's that about?"

Tony stuttered, "Well… We-we've always been friends."

"Tony, I know you. Sure you're all friends, but you're together all the time. And Parker? I was under the impression you cut him off."

"I'm sorry, Nathan… It's-"

"Complicated? I'm not dumb, Tony."

"Nathan, calm down,"

"Tony, you left me alone this entire Summer! Do you know even happened? Did you even care to ask? Those stupid Monster attacks happened! My cousin lost his Dad in one of the first attacks!"

Tony gasped, "Nathan, I didn't know…"

"Yeah, you never know. You know how close-knit my family is. It was all on me to keep everyone together. I had to be strong and I had no one! You abandoned me!"

Tony's eyes widened, it was right here. Right at this spot.

 **~Flashback~**

Standing at the pier, Tony yelled at Parker. "You abandoned me! I had to be strong for Sage and my entire family! I had no one through this! You left me, Parker! Nothing will ever be the same again!"

 **~End Flashback~**

 **~Meanwhile~**

"He's not in his room," Sage told his friends, coming out of Tony's house. "That's everywhere."

Erica asked, "Who was the last to see him?"

Jackson replied, "He said something about meeting someone?"

"Who?" Erica pressed. The others simply shrugged, trying to think.

Parker looked off into the distance. "Winchester…" A small breeze blew by him and his eyes widened. "I know where he is."

 **~Tony~**

Dread washed over Tony. He felt like a total traitor, as if someone had gutted him in the heart. His throat felt full, like he dry swallowed a pill. His head spun and his heart was pulsing in his chest, literally causing him to physically hurt.

He saw himself and Nathan at the same time say, "You're a waste of space. I never should've believed in you!"

"I'm sorry!" Tony yelled, the memory of Parker screaming the exact same thing echoing in his mind.

"Sorry's not good enough! It'll NEVER be good enough!" Again, his own words coming from Nathan's mouth pierced his heart.

Tony fell onto his knees, trembling. All of a sudden, a dark aura began to seep from his body. "What? Darkness?" He found that it was wafting a trail toward Nathan.

"How does it feel, Tony? Whatever goes around comes around!" Nathan began to glow and he became Raven. "I used my mirrors to reflect one of your most painful memories."

"No… Nathan!"

"I admit, it took some practice. Had to test it on like, 7 people before getting it just right."

"Wow, Tony… I know you're an emotional guy, but that was a new high for you; you completely tore Parker down? That's just cold-blooded."

"What do you want?" Tony demanded.

"Well, Nathan here was a bit sad he never got to see you. But I'm his Darkness personified, taken over his body. I've amplified his small resentment to a power source so so grand!"

Tony trembled, his eyes bloodshot and his tears covering his face. A horde of emotions pushed past his mental barrier. Regret and shame over what he had done a year before shook his bones, anger pumped his blood furiously, sadness pricked his body like a thousand needles all at once. It seemed as if Tony was about to lose himself from the flux of emotional turmoil.

The others arrived to see Tony fly into a rage. He morphed up and began clashing with Raven with unrelenting force. All the while, the Hollow taunted him. "You can be as mad as you want. What I made you relive in the shoes of another is the truth! Now you know how it feels!"

Tony yelled in anger with each strike of his sword. His friends were being held up by Maligs and they couldn't assist him.

"Star Shift Claw!" Tony grazed Raven's wing and crippled it giving him the advantage he needed. Tony felt his emotions bubble up toward the surface, and as this happened, a thin red lining appeared on his outline. He felt powerful, deadly, unstoppable. At a blinding speed, Tony found himself behind Raven and kicked him in the back.

"Look!" Sage pointed up in the air after destroying the last Malig. Raven was being tossed and thrown above them. He'd be sent flying in one direction, only for Tony to appear in front and send him in another. This went on for a full minute, just Raven being pummeled by Tony.

Raven couldn't process any counterstrikes. "This has got to end!" He threw a feather in front of him just as Tony appeared and kicked the Hollow to the ground. The feather collided with the helmet and cracked the visor. Tony landed in front of his friends, huffing and puffing.

He turned to look at the others and they gasped in shock. Tony's hazel eyes were know a bright crimson.

"That's his special Jutsu," Parker pointed out. "I know those eyes."

"What're you talking about, Park?" Erica asked in fear.

"Mirror's Edge Eye. It reflects Winchester's emotional state and turns it into power. Combining it with his Heart Energy and his body is an unstoppable weapon. It's like how we got our skills from our predecessors. He got those eyes from his."

Tony simply ignored them, relishing at his new found power. He skulked forward, not even caring that Nathan was still inside Raven somewhere.

 **~Inside Tony's Mind~**

Tony's emotions were in full control over his actions. His consciousness lay deep in his memories. He witnessed his anger leading him to abandon Parker over and over again. The look on Parker's face, the dread, the misery it drove him through, it made Tony dislike himself more and more.

"I'm not good enough…I'm sorry, Tony…"

Tony ignored this and walked away for good. Tony didn't realize it at the time, but that was the last time Parker referred to him by his first name.

 **~Reality~**

"We need to stop him!" Jackson said.

"How're we gonna do that?" Sage asked.

Parker pulled out his wand, "I have only one idea. Hear me out."

Tony raised his sword to stab Raven in the heart, but a whirl of wind swept him away, leaving the other Rangers to deal with the Hollow.

 **~Tony and Parker~**

Parker landed on his feet and looked around. His spell had brought he and Tony to an empty construction site.  
"Don't interfere," Tony growled.

"Winchester, you've got to snap out of it… Please!"

"Don't interfere!" Tony lunged forward and grabbed Parker by the neck, tightening his grip more and more.

"Winchester!" Parker began to lose his breath and desperately kicked Tony's chest, knocking him away. The Blue Ranger gasped and climbed to his feet. "Winchester, I know what this is about. I heard what Raven said. Winchester… I've already forgiven you!"

Tony didn't listen. He only continued to pummel Parker repeatedly.

 **~The Others~**

"Partial Astral Expansion!" Ren appeared above Raven and punched his back, sending him spiraling toward the ground. Sage and Jackson stood under Raven to intercept.

"Ninja Art of the Shadow Clone! Wind Style: Tempest Twist!"

"Spiritual Summoning: Eagle! Metal Style: Chaos Blades!"

The two spun together to form a small tornado that rapidly launched all kinds of ninja weapons: Shuriken, Kunai, etc. at Raven. The steel tore him up enough for Erica to end it. "Ninja Art: Chains of Fantasia!" Glowing energy chains appeared on Raven, binding him. "Fury Slash!" One swipe finished the job. Raven grew to giant size and immediately attacked the four.

"Let's make this Zord battle quick," Ren nodded. "One shot!"

 **~Parker and Tony~**

"I should've told you the truth! It's my fault!" Parker pleaded. He ducked under a few rapid punches and dove out to the side. "Winchester!"

Like before, whatever Parker said only seemed to add fuel to Tony's fire. For the next few minutes, the Blue Ranger endured a heavy beating.

"Parker!" Jackson yelled out. "Tony!"

Tony turned at the other Rangers and quickly erected a wall of fire, one which was so intense, the four couldn't put it out with their combined water techniques.

"Winchester!" Parker cried in pain, Tony had kicked him in the chest and raised his blazing sword above his head.

"NO!" Erica screamed waving her hand. She felt an invisible grip fly out from her mind. It made contact with the blade. Erica felt how hot it was, how sharp and deadly it was. Without thinking, she pushed against it. Tony's blade flew down at Parker and was going to puncture his helmet, but Erica's mysterious intervention made him miss and stab the ground next to the Blue Ranger's head.

"Now!" Parker told himself. He formed the C-Seal with his right hand and pressed his left palm into Tony's chest. "Release!" A pulse of blue energy washed over Tony and caused him to back off, screaming and gripping his broken helmet. Eventually, the walls of fire died down and Tony demorphed. When his friends checked on him, he was unconscious.

"It worked…" Parker whispered, before fainting himself. Extensive use of their own special powers against Raven drove the others to fall to their hands and knees. Alan had to teleport them all back to base.

 **~The Cave, Later On~**

"Mirror's Edge Eye," Alan repeatedly. "Never thought he'd get it this soon."

Sage was appalled. "Wait, you knew?!"

Alan didn't answer him and simply pushed on, "Tony's gonna have to watch himself and control his emotions until he can properly control his powers. This goes for all of you. Don't use your predecessor's powers too much. Their Heart Energy is way beyond your current level. If you use it repeatedly, you'll die. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before… I didn't know…" He studied the Five Rangers looking absentmindedly into the infirmary where Tony recovered.  
"I didn't know how much you'd advance." Alan walked away and reflected to himself. "It's true, Tommy. These kids… in terms of raw power, these kids are the most powerful Rangers I've ever seen… Even more powerful than the Legendary Squadron."

He turned back once more. Each Ranger refused to look at one another. They were grateful the Ninja Storm team helped them become stronger. But for the first time, evidenced by each trembling and shaking, Sage even sobbed to himself, they were afraid not of the Erebian Empire, but themselves. Even so, they were going to make the self sacrifice of fighting on.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens... Who is the Legendary Squadron? Find out in a little while.

Next Time: Familiar faces arrive from Alan's past. The Rangers gain some more insight on their aloof mentor! What will happen next?

Epic 16: Light of Ruiguia


	27. Epic 16: Light of Ruguia

**" Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone." – Jolene Perry**

* * *

 **~Wayland's Fleet~**

"A visitor?" Wayland asked Steinrick. "What kind of visitor?"

"A Hollow who's been to Earth before. He's one of our pioneers, he's effectively beaten down many warriors."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, sire." Steinrick motioned to a tall figure wearing leather clothing. His skin was completely white and black eyeshadow emphasized his yellow eyes. He looked as though he had emerged from the nightmare of a small child. His plastered grin unnerved everyone in the room.

"I have a history with the one who guides the Rangers. Allow me to finish a job I started years ago."

"Awesome," Wayland grinned. "Get to it."

 **~The Cave~**

"It's encrypted, and there're no ways to begin cracking it," Alan explained to the Rangers. The Teens observed the Holo Screens, intently reading over the mysterious lines sent to them. The words looked like utter nonsense, but such in a way that still fit logic. This paradox stumped them all.

The Hollow alarm alerted the Rangers to a new attack.

"Same old, same old," Sage muttered, following his friends out the door.

 **~Cue the NEW theme song. Opening 2 is now on my profile~**

 **~Arcadia Hills Amphitheater~**

"Stay on your toes," Tony whispered.

"Was gonna say the same to you," Parker joked. Tony looked away, not saying anything else. Ren shook her head in disdain. She knew they were back to square one.

"We should split up," She suggested. "Parker and I will be one team, Erica and Sage, then Tony and Jackson."

The Six parted ways, not knowing they were being watched. "Let's see their mettle…" The hidden Hollow snapped his fingers. On cue, groups of Maligs attacked each pair of Rangers.

"Look who's come to play!" Sage pointed out.

Erica back hand sprung away from an attack and lectured, "Let's focus, Sage!"

Sage clocked one in the face while Erica spun kicked another in the neck. Without too much effort, the two were easily able to evade and defend. Sage front kicked a Malig in the chest, sending it into another while Erica flipped two onto their backs.

Parker jumped onto the stone stage and back flipped off of it. He then double punched two in the back, sending them into the edge of the stage. He butterfly kicked over a Malig's attack and roundhouse kicked it. Ren caught two Maligs by the wrists and tossed them away from her. She cartwheeled forward and kicked one in the chest.

Jackson stood in front of Tony in a defensive stance. "You good, Tone?"

Tony nodded, "No more hesitation."

"Attaboy!" Jackson jumped forward and punched a Malig in the face. Tony followed after with a few swift punches, taking a few more down. Together, the boys finished off the remaining Maligs.

Meeting up with each other, the Rangers found themselves fighting black Bruisers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Skyward Fury Slashes!" The Six spun their Power Stars and ran through the enemies, destroying them.

"Now what?" Erica asked, looking around.

The Hollow grinned wider and jumped from his hiding place. He landed a few feet away from the Six, forming a small crater beneath him. "Me."

"And who're you?" Tony asked raising his sword.

Over in the Cave, Alan watched the Hollow reveal himself. His eyes widened and his jaw tightened up. "Shinigami," he growled. "Rangers, be careful… But do whatever it takes to purify this guy."

Ren summoned the Star Shift Bow and said, "You heard the man! Let's do it!" She fired first, sending out multiple shots. Shinigami jumped back and swatted the energy arrows away. Erica and Parker came from the air with their Star Shift Blades. They threw their arms down and clashed with the Hollow for a bit. The two Rangers held their own for a short time, working in sync to gain the upperhand.

Despite this, Shinigami's grin never left his face. He grabbed their wrists and threw them away from him. Sage spun the Yellow Ninja Storm disc and sank into the ground. He moved through it, creating a trail of dirt clouds as he went along. The Hollow was unimpressed. He jammed his hand into the ground and pulled back, yanking the Yellow Ranger out of the dirt. He electrified him and threw him at the stage.

Jackson and Tony jumped in with their swords, but couldn't land a proper hit. The Hollow easily overwhelmed them.

"So this is what these Rangers are a capable of? I'm disturbed."

Parker got up and wove hand signs. "Well let's see if you'll feel more TURBED after we kick your CAN! Water Style: Water Trumpet!" The heavy rush of water knocked the Hollow back a bit, the high pressure causing him genuine pain, but he swiped his arms forward, dispelling the attack.

"It was so-so." The Hollow blasted the Six with spheres of darkness, sprawling them out everywhere.

"Guys," Alan urged. "You've got to get up and fight. End him now!"

"Alan, calm down," Erica said. "We're doing the best we can."

"Not good enough! You've got to fight harder!" The Rangers could feel him growing angrier by the second. What was going on?

Before Shinigami could make an advance, a streak of white and silver struck him, sending him skidding backwards.

A young woman with fair skin and silver and brown hair stood in front of the Rangers. Her violet eyes shined brightly as she studied the Hollow. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"You!" Shinigami gasped.

"Me." The woman nodded raising her rapier. She jabbed forward, sending a shockwave at the Hollow. It collided with him and knocked him back again. Fortunately, the Hollow began to fade away, forcing him to retreat.

Demorphing, the Rangers approached this newcomer.

"Who're you?" Jackson asked.

"This isn't the best place to talk. Let's get to your base."

 **~The Cave~**

Now situated in the Cave, the young woman introduced herself. "My name is Aziza, of Planet Ruguia. And I know who you all are. As I approached this Solar System, I watched you all intently. I'm impressed."

"I thought the rest of the Universe was enslaved?" Ren pointed out.

"It is… I used the last pod to escape my planet. Something told me to come here."

Sage asked, "And you don't know why?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways. I'll find that answer, eventually. Anyway, where's Alan?"

"You know him?" Erica asked in surprise.

"He and I go way back," Aziza said as Alan walked up to greet her. With excitement, she jumped onto her old friend and laughed with relief. Alan chuckled and pushed her off.

"I got your message," Alan assured her. "Glad you're okay."

"I've seen better days."

The Rangers shifted uncomfortably. There was an elephant in the room, and they needed to address it.

"Alan," Parker began. "Why were you freaking out at us when we fought that Hollow?"

Alan fell silent and looked away.

Tony said, "You've never lost your head over something like this before. Do you know him?"

"I'm sorry for losing my cool, guys. But just drop it."

Erica pressed, "Alan we-"

"Just drop it okay?!" Alan took a deep breath and walked away. "It was good seeing you, Z."

Aziza sighed when her old friend left the area. "Still awkward. He never changes."

Jackson asked, "Aziza, what's going on?"

Aziza said, "He and I crossed paths with that Hollow before." Seeing the shock on the Rangers' faces, she simply said, "Follow me."

 **~The Park~**

Finally in Earth civilian clothes, Aziza led the Rangers to sit down in the park. "This place never changes," she sighed dreamily.

"Aziza?" Ren reminded. "The story?"

"Right… right. Well, Alan and I were among a group of children who were chosen as a part of a special program. We were trained and learned how to implement Heart Energy into combat. Shinigami came along… and bad things happened."

"What kind of bad things?" Sage asked.

"That-" A shiver ran down her spine and she looked off into the distance. "Shinigami's back. Go."

The Rangers sprinted off, morphing as they went along.

They arrived on the scene to find that Alan was already there, fighting the Hollow.

"Stay back!" He yelled at them.

"What're you doing?!" Tony demanded. Their pseudo-mentor traded blocks, punches, and kicks with Shinigami, trying his hardest to destroy the creature. However, the being of darkness laughed.

"You'll always be weak! Just like the others!"

"Why you…" Alan sent a force wave out from his palms, only for it to be swatted away. The Hollow then punched the young man in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. Parker waved his wand, willing a breeze of wind to carry him away from danger and land behind them.

"Let's go!" Tony called out.

"Right!"

The Six swarmed the Hollow, trying to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. However, it was no use. Despite their superior number, the Rangers were being swept up and beaten. None would admit it out loud, but each was holding back. They were fighting to the best of their ability, but the small split second taken between strikes or some other action, gave the Hollow the advantage he needed. He spun like a spin top, and rapid spin punched each Ranger until they got tossed away.

"We need to regroup," Parker grunted demorphing. He stood in front of his friends and made the C-Seal. However, Shinigami had different plans. He raised his hands in the air and created a violet shaded sphere. Tossing it forward, he hit the Rangers and stunned them. Afterward, a doorway opened up behind them and sucked them in, leaving no trace behind.

Z, who had been thrown away from the fight, reached out for the Rangers only to fail to save them. She quickly made her escape.

 **~Pocket Dimension~**

"Great, fantastic," Jackson muttered. He looked around, seeing only darkness in all directions.

Erica shook her head, "What is this place?"

Shinigami's voice replied, "You're in my world now! You want to escape? Venture on, Rangers."

"Rangers."

The six turned around to see Aziza there with them.

"How?" Ren asked.

"Astral Projection. It's what one my powers. Speaking of which, what happened out there? I know you guys can do more."

Tony replied, "Our bodies still can't handle the strain. If we use our new powers too much, it'd be dangerous."

"I see..."

Erica spoke up, "But that's not important right now. Wait… where's Alan?" Alan hadn't been with them despite the fact he was sucked into the portal with them.

Z said, "Look, guys. I know it may not seem like my place, I literally got here this morning. But leave Alan to his own devices."

"We can't do that," Sage stated.

Jackson nodded. "He's not like other mentors, for sure. But... He's like an older brother to us."

Aziza was taken aback. "Really?"

Ren giggled, "He says he's not wise, and that may be true, but he's always there; training us, talking to us, he's never given up on us. We're not giving up on him."

Parker said, "We want to understand him, that's all."

Z sighed intently and smiled, "Well, I didn't think he'd be able to connect to people this much." From out of nowhere, the darkness illuminated around the Rangers, enveloping their vision.

 **-Flash-**

A preteen aged Alan sat at lab table in a High Tech facility with five other kids his age, Aziza among them. Known as "Alphabet Soup," it was a program intent on conducting numerous different science experiments, that were morally sound, all of which would help better humanity.

"You six have high levels of energy resonance," Explained the head scientist of the program. "We will teach you how to harness a special power so that one day, you will help change the world."

A boy in the group asked, "How do you know?"

The scientist motioned to his colleague, who began to speak.

"Hey, guys. My name's Dr. Thomas Oliver. I'm helping out with this program. You guys may seem confused as to why you're here. But know that you're all going to become close friends and learn many new things about each other and yourselves."

The group learned that Tommy knew a lot more than they originally thought. His openness and warmth led them to trust him easily.

One day, during a training session, Alan lost control of his energy and almost hurt his new friends. He had fled to an empty room to cry under a table.

The boy quickly silenced himself when he heard someone come in.

"There you are, Alan," Tommy knelt down and grinned at the boy. "You okay?"

"I'm not as good as Z or the others."

"Believe me, improving takes lots of time. You're learning."

That night, Tommy took the group outside the facility, despite the head scientist's protests. They were all laughing and having a joyful time at the park. While Z loudly proclaimed her superior skills to her friends, Tommy and Alan sat on a bench looking at the sunset.

"Dr. Oliver, why're you always so nice to me and the others?"

Tommy simply answered, "You're all good kids and I want to help you... Also, I have a nephew who's a little bit younger than you. I hope that someday, when you're older and stronger, you can be nice to him and his friends. They'll need you more than anyone."

 **~Flash~**

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

Parker stated, "I think… I think this dimension is projecting Alan's memories!

The Rangers pressed on through the darkness toward light in the distance. Each light was a new memory.

- **Flash Forward-**

"Are you sure?!" Alan asked frantically.

Z pushed Alan way from her. "Go! And take this!" She threw him a black wood box. A lightning bolt was carved on the top in a stylized manner. The group members were all around 17 years of age, biologically for two of them, and stood against Shinigami. The powerful Hollow tossed them all around, trying to exterminate them. The research facility was up in flames and the group had to fend for themselves.

"It has to be you, you Cry baby!" Z called out to Alan. "Just go! Complete Kaldur and Tommy's mission!"

Alan ran off without looking back. He opened the black box, revealing the Blue, Pink, Gold and White Energems.

 **-Flash-**

"Take it, it's for Parker," Alan bowed before Hiro Yukimura, Parker's grandfather. He knelt to the ground of the Zen Garden outside the mansion. Hiro Yukimura opened the box and sighed in relief. "The lost heirloom of my ancient ancestor: Sasuke Sarutobi."

"Yes," Alan nodded. "I was told to deliver the gems to their rightful owners."

Hiro explained, "Six Gem wielding Shinobi, each from different parts of the world, courageously defeated the darkness from the cosmos. The gems were thought to be lost. It was my family line that has not forgotten the legacy. How will you explain to the others?"

"I'm not sure," Alan admitted. "I was told to trust the Gems."

 **-Flash-**

"Are you sure?" Skye DiGrazia, Ren's Mom, asked. "It's a beautiful necklace. Are you sure you wanna give it away?"

Skye was looking around a jewelry story to find a gift for Ren's 14th birthday. Alan had approached the woman and offered her the pink Energem.

"Believe me, you can have it."

"Thank you so much, young man."

 **-Flash-**

"Please take this, Mr. Chaffee," Alan beckoned Jackson's father. The man was still healthy and was watching his son play in a little league baseball game.

"I don't know who you are, son. This is a bit weird, isn't it?"

"Just touch it... You'll see what I mean."

Nodding, Mr. Chaffee hesitantly touched the gem and was met with visions of the future. After seeing this, he believed Alan and took the Gold Gem.

 **-Flash-**

"Take these to my Grandsons," Tony and Sage's Grandfather, Marcus Winchester, told Alan. "My son-in-law... Tommy... He told me you'd be coming." The old man and Alan sat in the former's bedroom. Marcus reached into his bedside table and handed Alan the Red Energem. He then removed the dogtags and Yellow Energem from his neck and gingerly placed them in Alan's box.

"Tommy's a great boy... Always was growing up. Our family and his were close, you see. He told me that one day, these gems would determine the fate of the world... I sensed that these gems chose their hosts and are pulling themselves closer to them. Go, dear boy. Do what must be done."

 **-Flash-**

"From my Father?" Terry Winchester, Tony's Dad asked. Marcus had passed away, and Alan asked Terry and Sage's brother Aaron Marshall to come into the kitchen during the wake.

Slowly, Alan explained, "Before he passed, he wanted me to give these to you." He handed the Red gem to Terry and the Yellow to Aaron.

"Thank you..." Aaron nodded putting the dogtags and gem around his neck.

Terry placed the gem over his heart and sighed. "Thank you, young man."

 **-End Flashback-**

The memories ended and the Rangers found themselves surrounding Alan, who was in a fetal position on the ground.

"Alan…" Erica whispered rubbing his back. However, he was not responding.

"My fault…" The man repeated over and over like a twisted mantra.

"Alan, snap out of it!" Erica pleaded, shaking him slightly. "The past's the past. Please, wake up."

Jackson said, "You can't just give up. Not while that Hollow is out there. You gave us the power to fight and we're gonna fight for you."

"You're not alone," Ren said.

Alan looked up with glazed over eyes. "I'm not…"

"No, you're not." Tony pressed. "You've done all these things for us. Now it's our turn." Together, the Rangers and Alan began to glow bright lights, puncturing a hole in the darkness. Z smiled and nodded her head in approval.

 **-Later on-**

Alan found himself somehow standing face to face with Shinigami once more. "You wiped my friends out..."

The Hollow cackled at the memory. "So? What else is new? You wanna join them?"

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one. Because all this time, I sought out the ones who'll defeat you."

"Oh? And where might they be?"

White smoke rose from the ground and was swept away to reveal the Six Rangers and Aziza.

"Right here," Tony grinned with confidence.

"You six? Again? Come try it!"

Erica took Alan's hand. "We're gonna do this for you too."

Alan smiled, "I know. Thanks, guys."

Sage said, "We should be thanking you. You're the reason why we're here now."

"Let's do it!" Tony announced.

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **-Morphing Sequence-**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Try and stop us!" Tony called out. He zipped forward and landed a swift swipe on Shinigami's chest. Grunting in pain, the Hollow attempted to strike back, but a water shield blocked his path. Quickly, Sage and Ren appeared at the Hollow's side and pointed their Star Shift Bows in his face. At point blank range, they fired, sending him flying.

"What? How?!" Shinigami demanded.

Jackson pointed out, "Don't you aliens ever learn? Never underestimate Earth!" He charged his sword with lightning and let out multiple bolt waves. Shinigami let out grunts of pain as the Rangers continued a complex assault on him, completely shattering his defenses.

"Skyward Fury Slashes!" The Six charged up with their auras and ran the Hollow through, destroying him.

"Darkness: Purified!"

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

"Staying?" Alan asked in disbelief.

Aziza laughed, "Of course. Where else am I supposed to go? Besides, I still have to train these kids to use their powers properly."

"Good point," Alan sighed. "Takes a load off my chest anyway."

"But even so," Z trailed off looking at the message. "What does this message mean?"

The Six Rangers were ecstatic to have a new mentor in their midst. The relief of controlling their unstable abilities gave them hope once more. Suddenly, their gems began to glow, causing the Holo Screen message to scramble like a jigsaw puzzle. When it settled down, a translation appeared on screen with two simple words followed by initials: "Go North - T.O."

"North? What's up north?" Erica asked. As if the message were answering her question, it pulled up a map of a set of coordinates. A blinking red dot appeared in Alaska.

"Alaska bound," Sage softly spoke, feeling the curiosity behind Tommy Oliver's message. It was a curiosity the entire room felt. What was up there?

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers wake up in the wilderness with no recollection of who they are! Will they be able to find what Tommy wants? Find out next time!

Epic 17: Fragmented


	28. Epic 17: Fragmented

A/N: Sorry about the missed update. School work and all, you know? ANYWAYS! Funny observation. So we all know about the Power Rangers Reboot movie. I am proud to say that Naomi Scott, the girl I cast as Becca Pines, Cyber Fusion Pink (Power Rangers: Cyber Fusion) has been cast as Kimberly! I learned this from her Instagram the day she was confirmed to get the part. How awesome is that!?

Now funny thought number 2: I began a follow spree on my Instagram, trying to find the Ranger actors from throughout history, and I subconsciously looked up the actors I cast in my Fanfictions lol they're so ingrained in my mind, I thought they were legit! Now, onto the Episode!

* * *

"Things my heart used to know; things it yearns to remember." Anastasia Romanov

* * *

A rippling ache reverberating through her skull was the first thing Erica noticed upon waking up. She found herself on her back, staring at the pale morning sky. "Netash de mon… Woehre ma I? Erica…"

Erica looked around, continuing to mumble an unknown language. Trees lined her entire view. She was deep in the woods somewhere. She noticed she was trembling despite wearing a white sweater and black sweatpants with boots. She realized, "My name's Erica… obviously… but why can't I remember anything? How'd I get here? Is this a dream?"

Suddenly, the sound of a boy's feral roar filled the trees around her. Parker burst from the foliage with his eyes glowing a violent amber. He lunged at Erica in an animalistic manner. She screamed and ducked from his assault.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked. With a dark aura rising from him, Parker crashed into a tree and decimated it.

He jumped at Erica once more, but the girl raised her hands in alarm and erected an invisible wall of energy to protect herself. The conflicting forces were enough to send both teens in opposite directions.

Weary of his newfound target, Parker let out one last guttural roar and dashed away.

"This isn't a dream… it's a nightmare…" She looked down at her hands, seeing specks of dirt float above her palms. "What am I?"

 **~Cue Theme~**

"Hey… wake up. You okay?" Sage found himself waking up in a small, broken down shack. Adjusting his yellow long sleeve shirt, he nudged the girl laying next to him. She grimaced a little before darting into a seated position.

"What's happening? Where am I? Who're you?"

"I'm… Sage. And you?"

"Ren."

"Well, Ren… do you know how we got here?"

Ren rubbed her head and only found that it hurt to think. "No… I don't even know where here is."

"Maybe we should-" The sound of energy fire alerted the two, making them dash out of the shack. They got around 25 feet away when a barrage of purple energy bolts destroyed the shack, the shockwave knocking the two over.

Ren gasped, "What the-"

Maligs swarmed the two, swords drawn and ready.

"The hell are these things?" Sage asked, backing up from an advancing soldier. The nearest one sliced down, but on instinct, Sage caught the blade between his palms, disarmed the attacker, and kicked its side, sending it into a tree.

"Woah!" Sage exasperated. "Awesome!"

At the same time, Ren ducked under a few swords and swiftly kicked and punched the two aliens.

"Look out!" She called, pointing behind Sage.

Parker jumped through the surrounding trees and into the squad of Maligs. He roared and tore them to shreds with his bare hands.

"Who's that?" Ren asked.

"I don't know…" Sage shrugged. "But if Feral Boy over here is keeping these things distracted, we need to skedaddle."

Together, the two dashed away. Little did they know, Jackson was a little ways away behind a small boulder. He was unconscious and had a large gash in his head. A being wrapped in brilliant white light approached him and carried him away.

 **~Erica~**

"How am I able to do this?" Erica asked herself. As she explored the forests around her, she experimented with her "ability." She could lift and move objects with her mind, as if she could reach out and physically manipulate them. "Maybe if I…" Something told the girl to reach her voice out just as she could with her touch.

"Hello? Anyone?"

She didn't know if her plan was working, but she continued to try. Sighing, she stuffed her hands into her sweater pockets. Her left hand brushed something small and compact. Curious, she grasped it and pulled. A white digital camera glistened in the light, making a rush of excitement flow through her.

Cautiously turning it on, Erica found pictures of herself and other teenages in the woods similar to the one she was in.

Bits and pieces of broken memories hit her, filling her mind with impressions and feelings. "I'm on some sort of team…" She remembered. "They're here… I have to find them." With that, she dashed through the woods calling out to her mystery team mates in her mind."

 **~Tony~**

"Back off!" Tony roundhouse kicked a Malig off a cliff, sending it down into a rushing river. Luckily, it was a straggler and he didn't have to deal with anymore.

"Why am I in…" Tony checked his phone's GPS and gasped, "Alaska?" He rummaged through his red and black coat, trying to find more clues. Unfortunately, he had nothing.

An explosion off in the distance called his attention. Despite his rationale telling him to turn tail, a mysterious instinct pushed him to investigate.

 **~Explosion Site~**

"Get down!" Sage dove forward with Ren, avoiding more energy shots from black Bruisers. "What're we gonna do?!"

"Stay calm," Ren said.

"Don't worry! I'm almost there!"

The sudden voice in their heads, shook them up and threw the two for a loop.

Ren asked, "Did you just hear a girl's voice in your head?"

"Girls are always in my head… I think… But they don't talk," Sage replied casually.

An invisible force lifted the Bruisers into the air and threw them into the distance. Erica stepped out from behind a tree and lifted her camera. Sage and Ren's faces matched the pictures, which was valid enough to proceed with a lowered guard.

"Was that you in my head?" Ren asked.

"Yeah… And, I'm not sure how I can do it. I just can." Erica shrugged her shoulders. "It's bizarre. I'm Erica."

"Sage and Ren," Ren gestured.

"Sage?" Tony walked into view and laughed in joy.

"Tone!" Sage ran over to his cousin and hugged him. "You're out here too?"

"Alaska, dude. Too far from home."

Ren said, "Well, now that we're all here… does anyone have an idea how we're in this mess?"

Erica replied, "My camera has tons of images. Look." She showed her friends the photos that were still there. Something had corrupted the files of the other ones for some odd reason.

"Clearly we're friends." Tony said. "And we all have amnesia, but we remember our names and basic facts about ourselves…"

"We need to regain our memories."

"I think I can help," Erica pitched in. "If my mind can somehow reach out to yours, it'd make sense for me to be able to go deeper… Maybe I can like, pull the memories back from where they're buried."

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Sage nodded.

"What do we have to lose?" Ren mused.

Together, the four linked hands and closed their eyes. Following her instincts, Erica managed to pull her friends into her psyche. Around them were scattered clips of memories from the group's lives.

"Just focus, guys. Let me in," Erica raised her palms and created white energy hand constructs to fly forth and grasp the foreheads of her team.

 **~Flash~**

"Tommy wants us to go north to Alaska," Tony had said.

The six Rangers were teleported there by Alan and Z. They rested for a bit, hanging out and seeing the sights before following the clues left by Tommy.

"The coordinates lead to that cave," Parker pointed to the base of a mountain.

"Does anyone else see that?" Jackson pointed to a light from the sky. A flash exploded forth, blinding them.

"FORGET!" A youthful voice commanded. The six felt their heads begin to spin and contort. They desperately tried to resist but to no avail. However, Jackson was the furthest away from the blast. The force made him fly away and into a tree. He hit his head and fainted.

 **~Flash~**

"Parker and Jackson!" The four yelled out at the same time.

Tony asked, "Erica, think you can locate them?"  
"I can try."  
"Alright. The priority is finding our friends then completing our mission."

A voice replied, "You won't have to look far."

The four tensed up. Parker was dangling above them, tied by dark energy. He writhed and resisted, but he couldn't break free.

"Parker lost the most memories," Erica said. "His darkness is all that's controlling him. We've got to save him."

Parker's captor was none other than Baron. "Can you really save him? I like him this way."

"Let's go, guys." Tony raised his sword.

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Let's take'em!"

Tony and Sage jumped forward first and clashed with Baron. Sage went for the upper strike while Tony went for the side. Baron shifted back a few steps and blocked their attacks. Ren came around the back and nailed a solid kick in his back, making him stumble into Sage and Tony's blades.

"You're better than this!" Ren teased, feeling the wonderful adrenaline give her strength. She kicked him again, this time making him fall onto his back. While those three kept him busy, Erica made her way to Parker and slowly cupped his temples with her hands. She dematerialized her helmet and pressed her forehead to his. The flashes of the two in school, on beaches, on the city streets, enjoying downtime, all ran through the two like speeding cars on a highway, effectively restoring Parker.

The restraints fell away and Parker collapsed into Erica. He looked up at her with eyes of gratitude and grinned. "Let's kick his butt."

The two jumped in, Parker morphing on the way, and joined the fight. The five feverishly clashed and outmatched Baron.

"What's wrong, Baron?" Sage asked, "A little slow today?"

Baron wasn't fighting his hardest, clearly. He raised his sword to strike back full force but a nagging feeling told him not to. In anger, he blasted the Rangers away with a bright gold burst.  
"Sonna… your memory device is a failure. No after effects. Why would the Prince think of a plan so… ill based?" With that he disappeared.

Dematerializing their helmets, the Rangers met back up.

"Now we have to find Jackson," Tony said.

Sage asked, "Where do we even start?"

"Parker…" Came a familiar man's voice off in the distance. The boy looked to his left and felt a magnetic pull in that direction. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ren crossed her arms.

"Follow me…" Parker dashed off, following his impulse. The five stopped in their tracks to find the cave they were supposed to explore in the first place. "It's here…"

The Rangers slowly entered the cave and gasped in relief. Jackson limped his way over to them. He too was morphed without a helmet. "I got jumped by Maligs, guys… After something brought me here."

"We're just glad you're okay, buddy." Parker smiled hugging his friend. "But what brought you here?"

A female voice gingerly stated, "I believe you mean 'whom,' Parker."

The six turned to see a caramel skinned woman with warm eyes, dark hair, and a welcoming smile. She wore all white and floated a few inches off the ground like a spirit. Behind her appeared to be some sort of bright light, giving her the appearance of a descending angel.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"Rangers, I am so pleased to finally meet you. I am the Oracle, the source of all that is good in the Universe. I am Light itself."

"Why're you here? Why are we here?" Parker asked.

"Thomas Oliver hid something here one year ago. It sits behind me. However, before you receive it, he asked me to appear before you to inform you."

Tony pressed, "What does my Uncle want us to know? And why appear now of all times?"

"Anton, it is a very difficult and complex reality. I can only appear in special circumstances. Have you noticed this cave?"

The Rangers studied the cave. It wasn't quite like a traditional cave at all. Rather, it was a cave of glowing crystals. A certain, serene energy in the atmosphere flowed through them all.

"This cave allows me to take form outside of my own dimension. However, this will be my only chance to."  
Ren asked, "So what do you need to tell us?"

"I've come to warn you… This war is about to become more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jackson asked, "How?"

"The Erebian Queen, Queen Valen, grows restless with Earth's resistance. She and her husband are beginning to send more powerful soldiers in our direction."

"Even worse than Wayland?" Erica asked.

"More powerful than the young Prince's darkness. However, despite this, you will find new powers and allies from sources you will not expect. I cannot say more, for it is against the rules of harmony."

"Wait… rules? Rules?" Jackson repeated. "What rules?"

"All will become clear to you when the powers of Legacy reveal themselves. Until then, wait for the Warrior of Sky to descend from above. The truth will come to light… for all of you. I must go, Rangers. May the Power Protect you." With that, Oracle disappeared and the glowing crystals dimmed a bit.

"That was confusing…" Sage gripped his head.

"Look," Ren pointed forward and cautiously stepped toward a black box the size of a microwave. The Rangers gathered around it.

Tony carefully pressed the button on the front of the chest. The lid popped open, revealing hundreds of plain grey cylinders the size of film camera canisters. When examined closely the cylinders looked like mini ninja scrolls.

"Whatever these things are," Tony said, "My Uncle wants us to take them and keep them safe. But… what are they?"

* * *

A/N: I know, not a lot of action. This was more of a story setting episode….

NEXT TIME: While the Rangers study Erica's new powers, Wayland begins to feel the pressure his Royal Family is putting on him. Conflicted about seeing the destruction on Earth, the young man begins to have doubts. To prove his loyalties, he leads an attack. When a monster tortures Erica and Parker, the first humans to show genuine kindness to him, how will he react?

Epic 18: Wayland's Decision


	29. Epic 18: Wayland's Decision

Winona is portrayed by Selena Gomez

* * *

"This is where you make a choice." - Buffy Summers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

"My Prince, we have an incoming message from the King and Queen," Sonna informed, typing away at her console.

"My parents?" Wayland asked in curiousity. A tinge of nervousness flushed through him, he gripped the arms of his chairs in anticipation. "Relay the message."

"Yes, sir." Sonna hit a single command key, projecting a holographic screen in front of the young man. The screen showed the face of Wayland's father, King Wulfric. Unlike his son, Wulfric had slightly pale skin and deep red eyes. His hair, which was a deep shade of brown, was hidden under a black crown embedded with numerous jewels. His royal purple robes hid the battle armor underneath.

"My son, it has come to my attention that you have not conquered Earth yet. Evidently, you have neglected to use the powerful Darkness our family is capable of. To be a ruler, you must use all your resources and strike mercilessly. If you do not turn this around, the consequences will be dire. You have one day." The image went blank and the screen disappeared, leaving the young Prince in shock.

His hands cupped into fists and he closed his eyes, shaking from anger and fear.

"He's lying… They all are…"

 **~Flashback~**

"Sonna, you must keep quiet about this," Kortan scolded the scientist. Wayland stood outside the laboratory doors listening to his advisor speak to Sonna.

"The reason he cannot use the proper Darkness is because he is no longer purely in the family's bloodline."

Kortan sighed, "We thought it would change for him. But you've seen how he acts; always going to Earth, hesitant in his attack operations… It has changed since Eltar."

" _He_ ," Sonna corrected, "is much more than Erebian. We can't do anything for him. If we undo what was done on Eltar, he will cease to exist."

 **~End Flashback~**

"What am I? I'll… I'll show them."

 **~Cue Theme~**

 **~Chip's~**

"Order up," Parker told Erica, handing her a tray of Sundaes. "Table 4."

"Thanks, Park."

The two Rangers were both in the middle of their shifts at Chip's. Jackson had the day off and the other Rangers were training below in the secret base.

"Excuse me, Parker?" The boy looked over the register to see a familiar face standing there with a sheepish smile. "Oh hey, Wayne."

Prince Wayland slightly winced at his pseudonym but smiled none the less. "How is everything?"

"Oh you know, busy. Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

Wayland shifted uncomfortably. "Just family business, you know?"

Erica approached Wayland and gave him a greeting hug. "Wayne, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Erica."

"You here for the usual?"

"I am."

"Coming right up," Erica winked and went to the Ice Cream counter to get Wayland a caramel ice cream scoop. "Here you go."

Wayland dug his hand into his pocket to get money, but Parker waved it off. "It's fine, just take it. Don't be a stranger so often."

"Thanks, guys," Wayland blushed. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" Erica hugged him once more. The Prince felt a soothing warmth in his heart from being around Parker and Erica. A genuine smile crossed his face as he walked out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry, my friends." He looked back into the building to watch Parker and Erica one last time.

"After today, your planet won't be the same. I'm sorry. I hope you survive… I hope you make it through when I destroy the Power Rangers."

 **~Later On, HQ~**

"What kind of alert?" Tony asked Alan. The Team stood around a Holo-Screen depicting a huge reaction coming from an abandoned Factory.

"Something's going on down there," Alan said. "Z?"

Aziza explained, "Whatever's going on down there is harnessing a lot of dark energy. But there's something more."

"More?" Ren crossed her arms. "What does that mean?"

"It's a third-party energy. I can't place it."

Alan eyed each Ranger, "Go investigate. Be careful."

Tony nodded. "We will. Let's go, guys."

 **~Abandoned Factory~**

Wearing their ninja garbs with face masks pulled over the mouths, the Six silently spread out over the complex. The complex was a massive one with numerous buildings surrounding the huge main one. Sage knelt down on one of these roofs and focused his Heart Energy. Listening intently, he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary in the building below him.

"Thank you, Z," the boy muttered in gratitude. He smirked to himself knowing the new training regiment was working.

Erica and Parker crouched on steel beams hanging high above an assembly room. Below them, Maligs patrolled in large groups. Parker looked at Erica and tapped his right temple with his finger, signaling her.

"Mind link is on," she transmitted to her team.

"Winchester, we've found Maligs patrolling the building in the middle."

"I've just met up with Ren and Jackson. We'll grab Sage and meet you there. Stay hidden, both of you."

The blue and white Rangers nodded to each other in relief. However, the two didn't notice the energy blasts coming straight for them. The attack collided with the steel beam, causing them to fall. They landed on their feet and drew their swords. The Maligs eyed them intently before moving in to strike.

"Houston, we have a problem." Parker thought to his team.

Jackson replied, "You're not the only one!" On the outside of the building, the other four Rangers were confronted by a squadron of black Bruisers.

"Let's take'em!" Tony commanded.

"Right!"

Tony and Ren struck first with their swords, knocking a few Bruisers to the ground. Ren held her hand out for Tony to grab. Linked up, Tony spun on his heels, spinning Ren in a circle. Her feet collided with the attackers, discombobulating them. Jackson cartwheeled to the side of a Bruiser and stepped off a nearby wall into the air. He spun like a top to avoid some laser beams sent at him. He landed into a roll and slashed at his enemies' legs. Sage front flipped off a crate and landed behind a Bruiser. He kicked back, sending it into the crate, shattering it. Laughing at his handiwork, he jumped into the air onto a crane and taunted the aliens below him.

Things were going well for the Rangers until Erica and Parker came crashing through the large wooden doors of the middle building. Dust and splinters rose up as clouds as the two Rangers flew over thirty feet and landed next to their friends.

"Erica! Parker!" Ren bent down in worry, she and Sage helping them up. "Who did this to you?"

"Ask him," Parker pointed through one of the holes in the doors. A bipedal werewolf Hollow threw the doors open and laughed. His fur was jet black and his eyes deep amber. He wore onyx-colored armor plates on his chest and wrists. He eyed each of the Rangers with the intention to kill.

A spiral of white light descended from the sky and struck the ground next to the Hollow. Wayland stepped out of this teleportation beam, his face was sullen and blank. "Rangers, this is Banewolf. I trust you've become acquainted by now?"

Banewolf snarled at the Rangers and raised his claws. "Let me at them…"

"Your Hollow will go down like all the others!" Jackson called out. He raised his Morpher and readied it.

"I wonder about that," Wayland replied simply. "Get them."

Banewolf disappeared in a blur and ended up in the air above the Rangers. He fired streaks of energy from his long, slender claws. The Rangers quickly morphed in time to take the impact. Sparks exploding off of them, the attack sent them into the ground.

They quickly recovered and backed off of the Hollow. Sage and Ren slashed down first, but Banewolf was much too fast. He zipped around them and pulverized them with powerful kicks to the back. Sage knocked into Jackson, the two tumbling over, and Ren collided with a rusty steamroller. In a swirl of pink, Ren was unmorphed and unconscious.

"Ren!" Sage cried out. Fury bubbling within him, he sprinted forth. "Earth Style: Mud River!" He slashed the air in front of him, creating a yellow tear in front of him. Like a rushing river, large sums of mud emerged from the tear and bashed Banewolf, making him lose footing. "A little help here!" Sage grunted to his friends.

Tony, Parker, Erica, and Jackson stood on the opposite side of Banewolf and loaded their Jutsu Stars.

"Fire Style: Flame Bomb Barrage!" The four swiped in front of them, each sending a flurry of fireballs toward Banewolf. The onslaught was about to connect and explode, the Hollow disappeared into a blur once more.

"What the heck?" Tony asked looking around. Without warning, Banewolf appeared behind the Red Ranger and clawed him ferociously. The boy crumpled to the ground in a flash of red lights. Banewolf immediately moved on and punched Jackson square in the stomach. The air rushed from his system as he gasped to get it back. The force rocketed the boy into a pile of crates, followed by a burst of gold lights.

"No!" Erica cried. "We're not letting this happen again!"

She, Parker, and Sage worked together the best they could to get the upperhand on the Hollow, but he was too fast. Their strikes and techniques were easily countered.

As this was going on, Wayland observed the battle, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

 _"This is wrong… This is all wrong,"_ Someone's voice talked in his head. The voice was suave and youthful. It was new, yet so familiar. "You can stop this…"

"I'm gonna do this," Wayland affirmed with wavering conviction. "I have to."

 _"No… You can save the Earth from terror. This isn't who you are anymore. You have to remember, remember why you're not pure bloodline anymore!"_

"It is…" The battle in front of him was coming to a definite end. Sage had already been knocked unconscious. Erica and Parker were barely hanging on, both on the complete defensive. Within moments, the two were writhing on the ground. They slowly stood up, letting their mouth masks drop, revealing them. Wayland gasped, "No way!" The voice in his head opened some sort of valve. Memories flooded his brain, like a dam breaking over an empty ravine.

Banewolf growled, "Say goodbye, Rangers!"

"No!" Wayland dug his heels into the ground and sprinted at Banewolf. Without thinking, he raised his hands and concentrated. He felt a powerful feeling wash over him, as if he were a part of something much greater than himself. An orange aura erupted from him, allowing him to glide through the air. The orange aura gathered in his right leg and surrounded it like a blanket. He let his glowing leg collide with the Hollow, causing a bright explosion.

"Now!" Wayland swept his arms out and carried all the Rangers to safety.

 **~Deep Forests~**

"Why would you save us?" Ren asked defensively. As soon as she woke up, she summoned her sword and raised it at the Prince. "Talk!" Wayland had brought the six to recuperate under a large Willow Tree deep in the woods outside of Arcadia Hills.

"Ren, calm down," Erica pleaded. "He saved us."

"I'm with Ren," Jackson stated. He stood next to the Pink Ninja and nodded in suspicion. "We've been fighting him for months. Now all of a sudden he's with us? Give me a break."

"Look… I know as I am know you can't trust me."

Parker perked up, "As you are now?"

Wayland sighed. To the Rangers, his eyes were glowing bright purple and his hair was white. This was to mask his identity in battle, just as the Rangers wore helmets. He turned around and let his disguise drop. The six gasped in shock.

"Wayne?" Parker slowly breathed out. "No way…"

"It's me, Parker… I saved you all because I recognized all of you, especially you and Erica, during the fight."

"This still makes no sense. Why're you here?" Sage demanded. "Who are you?"

Erica gingerly explained, "Wayne's one of our regular customers. He used to always come by Chip's and order Ice Cream…. But still, why would you save us after all this time?"

Wayland shook his head, "I honestly don't know… I'm not the same person I used to be… Well, to be honest, I've always been the Black Sheep."

 **~Flashback, 10 years ago~**

"You must strive to be more like Winona," Queen Evandra, Wayland's Mother, lectured. "Observe your elder sister's work." Evandra was a tall beautiful woman with malicious red eyes. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders. A bright purple robe masked the armor underneath. She motioned to a Holo-screen, beckoning her then 9 year old son to look. Winona, who was 14 at the time, had just taken down an entire planet. The ruby red sphere was being bombarded by explosions.

Slowly but surely, dark clouds began to wrap around it, making its capture official.

"Do not disappoint, my son."

 **~Flash Forward, 5 Years Ago~**

Wayland watched with weary eyes. A sapphire blue planet, much smaller than Earth, was being engulfed by darkness. The forces in Wayland's personal ship cheered in triumph and glory. However, the 14 year old Prince felt sick to his stomach. "Is this really my purpose?"

 **~Present~**

"I've always known I was different." Wayland shifted away from the Rangers and said, "I know this doesn't excuse the terrible things I've done...but I wanna try to make it right. You see… I didn't remember this until the battle just now… but..."

 **~Flash Forward, 1 Year Ago~**

After the Rangers of Earth repelled the Erebians, they returned en masse. Wayland was in charge of capturing Eltar while his Sister went after Geo Nova.

Feeling the pressure to succeed from his parents, the boy trekked out onto the battlefield to fight alongside his forces. Trying to feel something and mask his hesitancy, he indulged in using his Family's dark powers to cause all sorts of pain and misery.

Without Morphing Grid Warriors to fight back, Eltar was a sitting duck. However, a teenaged boy a bit younger than Wayland stood in front of the the Prince. With Eltar's capital city falling apart all around them, Wayland felt powerful.

The teenaged boy before him was just as tall as he. He had slightly tanned skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. If he were on Earth, one would peg him as Hawaiian. The boy wore a long sleeve black skin tight shirt, and black pants with boots. Along with a black headband around his forehead, he wore a bright orange scarf around his neck.

"I'm not letting you take my planet," the boy challenged, raising the two swords in his hands. "I'll use my powers to beat you."

"What powers?" Wayland asked.

The boy smirked and floated into the air. "These powers," he slashed the air, sending orange slash waves at the Prince. The two then entered a long battle. After an hour of constant fighting, the two warriors were covered in cuts, blood, and grime.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that." Wayland huffed and puffed raising his rapier and filling it with energy.

"More powerful than you," the boy smirked.

"After I kill you, I'm gonna find the source of your power and take it for my own use."

"Come try it."

With that, the two sprinted at each other and clashed swords, causing an enormous explosion. At that moment, a reaction occurred, the two felt a kinship that had never existed.

"What was that?" The Eltarian asked getting to his feet.

"No idea…" Wayland gasped.

Suddenly, a stray Malig and Eltarian warrior appeared from behind the rubble. The two clashed furiously. Their energies collided and rebounded off of each other and at the Eltarian Wayland had fought. Acting on newfound instinct, Wayland stepped in front of the stranger and took the blast. His body riddled with burns and cuts, the boy fell to the ground.

Mortally injured, Wayland was dying in the arms of his enemy. That was when Sonna appeared and captured the Eltarian and recovered the Prince. He blacked out before he could register anything else. Next thing he knew, Wayland was waking up in the infirmary. Eltar had fallen and he found himself knowing things he did not know before.

Sonna's voice faintly explained, "It is merely his consciousness in a new body. His mind and powers are subconsciously active to keep his new form in place."

"Sonna? Kortan?" Wayland asked groggily.

"We are glad you are awake, my Prince. What is your command?" Kortan asked him upon waking up.

Without thinking, Wayland said, "Kaldur. He has the Morphing Cube. We must capture him and it."

 **~End Flashback~**

"I don't know what that connection was to that Eltarian I was fighting, but it strengthened something inside me," Wayland looked at the ground, he was stumbling on words, he wasn't sure about what he was saying. "Since then, I've had this feeling inside me… that I needed to change. For months, I've been coming down to Earth and each time I grew to liking it more and more."

The Rangers exchanged glances, knowing the tone of voice Wayland was using was genuine.

"If you really feel that way…" Erica grasped the Prince's hands and smiled. "Help us fight."

"I want to so badly," Wayland whispered. "But, my family…"

"We can help you," Parker softly stated.

Wayland looked away and squeezed his eyes closed in strain. "I…" Suddenly, the Six Rangers cried out in pain. The whooshing sound of energy blasted them off their feet.

"What?" Wayland spotted Karprex in the distance with Banewolf.

Karprex seethed, "Release my friend, Rangers! Go, Banewolf!" The Hollow howled before dropping to all fours. Growling like a wild animal, he zipped forth to attack the Rangers.

"No!" Wayland shouted. The Rangers quickly morphed up to defend themselves, but they couldn't keep it up forever. "Banewolf's power is coming from me… Maybe I can…"

" _Help them,_ " The voice in his head beckoned. " _It's the right thing to do…_ "

"I'll fight… I'll fight!" Roaring with conviction, Wayland ran at Banewolf, his aura blazing a bright orange once more. He collided with the Hollow and pinned him up against a tree. With rapid flash punches, Wayland wailed on Banewolf, not letting up for a second.

"My Prince!" Karprex cried out in disdain, "You mustn't!"

"That isn't who I am! Not on the inside!" Wayland jumped high into the air and glided gracefully like a ghost. His right leg glowed a bright orange and with a swift kick, the Hollow burst into orange lights.

"I don't serve the Darkness anymore…"He told Karprex. "Tell my parents that, Karprex. I'm done."

"We were aware," came Kortan's voice. "We all knew." The advisor appeared next to Karprex and watched Wayland as if he were an abomination.

"We thought it would change for you, but we were all very wrong. I have received orders from your parents; you are to-"

"Allow me," a young woman's voice rang out. From behind Kortan came a girl who was slightly older than Wayland. Like him, her eyes were violet and her skin was tan. Her brown hair had a silver streak down the back and a pearly white grin was plastered to her face. She wore a black skin tight battle suit.

"My little brother, how much of a fool you've been lately."

"Winona," Wayland whispered intensely.

"Mother and Father have lost faith in you. It is time for me to succeed where you have failed." She snapped her fingers, creating an cyan energy whip emanating from her right palm. She launched it forward and ensnared Wayland, restricting his movements.

"No!" The Rangers called out, advancing to help him.

"It's too late!" Wayland told them, keeping them at bay. The boy began to fade away, but he wasn't going down quite yet. "What do I do?" He asked the voice.

"Give them this!" The voice flashed an orange key in the Prince's mind. "Right… Rangers! Take this!" Wayland released his orange aura and concentrated it into a small sphere. He launched it at Parker and Erica and the two were able to catch it.

"I don't know how I know it, but use it on the chest you found! Please! Winona is stronger than me… You've got to be strong for me! Save Earth and everywhere else!" With that, the boy disappeared into thin air.

Winona looked on where her brother was in sorrow, ignoring the weeping from Erica. The Rangers were silent while Parker comforted his friend.

"It's time to go," Winona grumbled.

"Princess, we can take them all down now!" Kortan protested.

"That's an order!"

The villains disappeared, leaving the Rangers shaken up and disturbed. In Erica and Parker's clutches were two orange keys.

 **~Winona's Fleet~**

"Mother and Father want you to be executed," Winona told her brother. He was slouched in a prison cell in the lower levels of the ship. The Princess knelt down to her brother's level and said, "But… WayWay… I love you too much."

"WayWay?" Wayland asked in shock, "Haven't heard that in a while."

Winona laughed, "This will be the only time I disobey our parents." She lowered her gaze and continued. "But I'm gonna let you go… I'll say I sent you into a Black Hole."

"Why?"

Winona shifted and wrung her hands together. "No matter what, you're my little brother. I will carry out my duty to our family, but I believe you can change us."

"Where's this coming from?"

"You're not the only one who's had a change of heart… I will fight to conquer the Earth… I will… but as long as you're alive, I don't care what happens. Oppose me if you must. If you do, I hope you are strong enough… I hope that if you stop me, you can change the way of our people; it's too late for me. But if you lose, then all will be lost and our Empire will remain this way forever…"

"Come with me."

Winona looked away and fought back the tears that were fighting their way to the surface. "You know I can't."

"Before you return, you must explore what and who you really are… Goodbye, my Brother." With the wave of her arm and with a flash of light, Winona sent Wayland away into an escape pod.

"It's time to launch operations," Winona called out to the workers on her Ship. "The Skyward Rangers will go down in one fight."

* * *

A/N: A lot to take in? Yep. But fear not, all will be made clear very soon.

Sorry for being away so long. These past few weeks have been so demanding I've only been able to read what you've all been reviewing! Thanks for the positiveness guys! Bear with me. Exciting things are coming!

Next Time: Winona uses a monster's ability to send the Rangers into a different dimension of danger. Their Powers become strained and are in danger of overloading! Will they survive?

Epic 19: Stars Fall


	30. Epic 19: Stars Fall

"It is our choices... that show what we truly are." - Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"Come forth," Steinrick commanded to a person wrapped in shadows. The General stood deep in a forest on a moonless night. The one he was talking to stepped forward and fell to one knee.

"I assume they do not suspect a thing?"

The figure shook its head without a sound.

"Excellent. Carry on."

The bowed figure stood up and grinned to itself. As it walked away, Steinrick gloated, "The Rangers won't even see it coming."

 **~Cue Theme~**

 **~Arcadia Hills, Nighttime~**

"Gah!" Jackson grunted in pain. Sparks flew from his control panel in his Megazord Cockpit. His machine had taken heavy damage from whatever was attacking him. A magenta giant robot had randomly fallen from the sky and attacked. The Gold Ranger attempted to intercept, but his efforts were thwarted. No matter what he did to gain control, his Zord just wouldn't respond.

"Guys! A little help here!" He called into his Morpher. Down below, the Five Core Rangers arrived at the scene and stared in awe at what was going on. One final barrage of missiles caused the Rider Megazord to burst into bright orange explosions.

"Jack!" Parker called out in worry.

"We've got to get to him!" Erica said.

Tony nodded and summoned his sword. "Let's go!"

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

Jackson, still morphed, came flying from the wreckage and landed on his back.

"Jackson, you okay?" Ren called to him. The Five helped him to his feet and he took in a big breath. "I'm not sure… That thing came from nowhere."

The magenta robot disintegrated into a cloud of darkness before gathering into a smaller being. That being was Winona.

"I hope you liked my presentation, Rangers," Winona grinned.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

Erica stepped up and clenched her fists. "What did you do to Wayland?!"

"That's a family matter. Besides, I'd be more worried about myself if I were you… Because…" Winona snapped her fingers, causing a tear to open in the space above her head.

"You six are about to die." Black tendrils emerged from the tear and glided at the Rangers. They slashed away at them with their swords, keeping the tendrils at bay. Like a hydra, the tendrils kept regenerating and charging at the Rangers with more ferocity.

Eventually, the Six were ensnared by the sturdy tentacles and were pulled into Winona's tear.

The girl grinned to herself. "Have fun facing the past… You'll be doing me a great service whether you survive or not."

 **~A Different Dimension~**

The Six woke up unmorphed in the middle of a strange desert oasis. The sunlight beat down on them, the heat making them sweat profusely. Large trees and sandstone buildings surrounded them, but they were completely on their own.

"Where are we?" Sage whispered studying the area. "I mean, we're still on Earth right?"

"It might be an illusion," Jackson suggested.

"I'm not sensing anything like that," Parker informed with his eyes closed.

Ren shook her head, "I have a bad feeling." As if on cue, hordes of Foot Soldiers emerged from thin air and surrounded the Six. These weren't just any Foot Soldiers, these were enemies from Earth Power Ranger History. Numbering in hundreds, there were Putties, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quatrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Krybots, Hidiacs, Chillers, Rinshi, Grinders, Moogers, Loogies, X-Borgs, Shadowlites, Xanaloids, Dusters and Vivix. All these villains were enemies of Power Rangers across time.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Sage grinned taking a fighting stance.

Tony nodded to his friends and summoned his sword. "Let's be careful, but let's get it done."

"Skyward Force, Ascend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

Tony jumped forward with a front kick to a Krybot's chest. He slashed a few Chillers and Rinshi before setting Moogers and X-Borgs ablaze with roaring fires. He ran up a sandstone wall and backflipped off of it. He let his sword glow a bright red before he dropped to the ground and spun around, sending energy waves in all direction, destroying the attackers.

Parker jumped onto a large puddle of water and picked off his wading attackers with Shuriken. Piranhatrons glided through the water while Shadowlites flew through the air.

"Water Trumpet!" Parker blasted the flyers into the water before jumping high above them. "Star Shift Bow!" Spinning like a tornado, Parker rapid fired downward, sending a flurry of energy arrows down upon the soldiers, destroying them.

Ren kicked a Putty in the face, and proceeded to spin kick a few more. She ducked under a Loogie's dagger and slashed its legs. "Come on now, make my day!" She taunted a group of attackers into getting closer. It worked, and they charged at her as a group. She snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye, a pitfall opened under the chargers. They fell into the pit and were disintegrated.

Sage cartwheeled out of a group of attackers and front flipped off a ledge. He straightened out in midair and threw multiple shuriken backwards. They collided with Moogers and Vivix before exploding.

Erica jumped from Palm Tree to Palm Tree avoiding energy fire from below. She managed to climb to the top of one and used her sword to deflect more shots. She spun her Jutsu Star and jumped to the ground. The drove the blade in and sent a seismic wave outward, destroying her attackers.

Jackson teased and lured multiple Foot Soldiers to his vicinity. "Hey, Hey! Over here!"

"Wind Style: Wind Waker!" He sent tempest streams of wind from his blade and swept the Soldiers high into the air. "Laser Circus!" The multiple beams of lightning pierced the falling figures, destroying them.

The Rangers gathered up together, thinking all was done.

"That it?" Erica asked, winded.

The Rangers became face to face with a Skeleton-like creature. He was in fact a ghostly corpse wearing pale blue garments that resembled a pirate. He even had a large pirate sword in his right hand.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Erica asked.

In a youthful, playboy-like voice, he replied, "I am Sozen, master of departed souls. This is my multi-dimensional domain. I was simply granted darkness from Princess Winona to defeat you in exchange."

The space collapsed around them then reformed in moments. The next thing the Rangers knew, they were downtown in a city they've never been to before. It was completely dark and devoid of life like the oasis.

"Welcome!" A jovial voice greeted.

The Rangers turned to see a purple man waving at them. His skin was wrinkly and he lacked hair. Small horns, however, grew out of his scalp. He wore baggy purple clothes as well.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Parker asked defensively.

"The name's Ivan Ooze. You don't know me because I'm from a different Universe all together. But, my hatred for the Power Rangers is strong, even now. Ladies and Gents, I do hope you entertain me."

Purple Ooze globs grew from the ground and expanded into bird warriors called Tengas.

Raising their swords, the Rangers struck and slashed through the birds like they were nothing.

"Let's show them how strong we are!" Tony called to his friends.

"Right!"

Jackson stepped up first. "Wind Style: Gale Storm!" He thrust his sword forth, sending an onslaught of violent winds to hinder Ivan. Erica raised her sword to the sky. "Earth Style: Mountain Crash!" A boulder the size of a Tank appeared high above and began to drop.

Ren summoned the UFO Star and spun it. "Ninja Art: Gravity Slam!" She sent a silver slashwave from her sword that struck the boulder. The gravity around it intensified and began to speed up.

Parker, Sage, and Tony spun their Stars at the same time.

"Fire Style: Atomic Inferno!" The three blasted the boulder with heavily concentrated bursts of fire that enveloped the speeding rock, turning it into a meteor.

The Six, together, shouted, "Skyward Style: Meteor Mash!"

The Meteor descended upon Ivan who cursed, "No! Not a comet again!" before exploding.

 **~Real World, HQ~**

"Can you trace them?" Z asked Alan, who was typing away at the Holo-Keyboard.

"Yeah, I see them. They're in a series of never-ending pocket dimensions. Each dimension is carrying some sort of displaced time anomaly, I can't fully explain it. All I can tell is that each dimension gets more dangerous as time goes on."

Z crossed her arms, lowered her chin, and closed her eyes. "Why would they wait till now? Why would…" Suddenly, it dawned on her. The reason as to why the Erebians would send the Rangers into time paradox dimensions. She couldn't articulate the idea, but all she could say was, "They're in trouble… and so are their powers."

 **~Other Dimension~**

"How many of these things are there?!" Sage demanded, stumbling forward. Since Ivan, the Rangers had taken on a few more villains who claimed to have fought Rangers of the past. Currently, the six were holed up in an old barn in the middle of a forest.

Parker leaned up against a bale of hay to catch his breath. He eased his chest and sighed, "How long have we been here?"

Ren checked her watch and shook her head in disbelief. "My watch hasn't moved at all since we got here. Could be hours since we've arrived."

Jackson placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and said, "Tone, have any ideas?"

"Nothing… I just… it's too random…" Tony suddenly looked off into space. He detected some sort of strange whooshing sound.. "Parker! Shield now!"

"Expand!" Parker called out in time. Surrounding the team with a sphere of wind, Parker protected them from an explosion that took out the entire barn.

"I grow tired of you," Sozen called out. "I'm gonna end this now."

"Try it!" Sage called out. Spinning his Jutsu Star, he impaled the ground, sending wooden stakes from the ground. Sozen laughed and with the swing of his sword, he destroyed the attack. The being loaded his blade with blue fire and launched it at the Six.

They scattered and drew their weapons. Tony and Erica jumped in first with rapid slashes. Parker front flipped over and kicked the being in the chest.

"Keep up, the pressure!" Tony told his friends. Jackson and Ren used a fire-wind combo to blast Sozen into a boulder.

Meanwhile, Alan and Z managed to track the energy levels of the Six Rangers on their Holo Screens.

"Their levels are climbing too high!" Z pointed out. Each Ranger had an icon of their faces. Next to each icon, energy bar indicators climbed rapidly.

"There's nothing I can do!"

Winona watched the Rangers battle as well. From her high chair, she grinned. "Overexert yourselves, Rangers. Let my darkness take effect."

"Skyward Fury Slash!" The Six Rangers sent multiple colored waves of energy from their blades, each piercing the villain. The impact knocked him back each time, but it was not enough. No matter how many times the Rangers sent waves at him or would run him through with swift strikes, their powers weren't powerful enough to take him down.

Sozen laughed with each strike before countering each Ranger with a swift slash.

"We've got to push harder," Parker told Tony as the Six gathered up. "Focus all our energy in one big attack." Sozen swept the Six off their feet with a huge burst.

Struggling up, Parker pressed, "It's our only choice."

"We have to," Ren said. She huffed and puffed, out of breath. "Let's go."

"Alright," Tony nodded. He closed his eyes and pulled together pieces of a plan. It only took a few moments for an idea to click. "Got it. Everyone, lock in your Ranger Stars and spin them over and over on my signal."

The Rangers stood in star formation with Tony in the center. "Now!"

Together, the Rangers rapidly spun their stars, making them spin faster and faster. Large sums of energy began to pour out of their swords and spill onto their bodies.  
"Guys…" Tony gritted his teeth. "Let it flow. Don't resist!"

The Rangers took the advice and let their energy flow right through them, filling them with immense power.

Sozen saw this and grinned. "That's right, do it."

Z gasped at the screen. "Those kids are being reckless. They're overloading their piece of the grid!"

"GO!" Tony called out. In blurs of light, the Six swarmed the attacker and struck him over and over. The man couldn't keep up with the Rangers' assault. Numerous cuts and gashes lined his body before the Rangers jumped high into the air and came down with a final group slash. The energies came together into Sozen's body and exploded, sending the Rangers outward.

In a flash of light, the Rangers ended up demorphed and on their backs. They were back in their world, but something seemed off. They felt drained and tired.

"Look…" Sage noticed first holding his Power Star to his face. His totem was grey and cracked. The others studied their own and found that they were in the same condition. None could feel the energy flowing through them.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked panicking. He and the others pulled out their other Jutsu Stars to find that those two were cracked and grey.

"Our powers…" Ren whispered.

"Are gone," came Winona's voice. She appeared from the sky and clapped her hands. "A good show, Rangers. But it was all a ploy to get you to overexert your powers. Now, the Power Rangers are powerless."

"Wanna bet?!" Ren growled. She summoned her sword and spun her Power Star, but of course, it didn't work.

"Cute." Winona swung her arms forward and an invisible wave of energy knocked the Six off their feet.

"Now, it's time for you to suffer."

Winona's left arm burst into purple flame that seemed to grow brighter and brighter with anticipation. With a satisfied glare, she let her powers fly. The wild flames danced through the air and collided with the Rangers. Each screamed in intense pain, all feeling as if they were being ripped to shreds. Before Winona could finish the job, the Rangers disappeared within beams sharing their respective Ranger colors.

 **~HQ~**

"Come on, guys. Work with me here!" Alan pleaded. He and Z had brought them into the infirmary. They six were all lying unconscious in hospital beds, their vital signs dropping slowly.

"This can't be it," Z whispered clenching her fists. "There's got to be a way.

Suddenly, Parker and Erica began to glow with a bright orange light. The two mentors noticed this, and they stared in silence. The lights blinked, as if signaling something. At that moment, the chest of mini scrolls the Rangers found floated into the room. The orange lights exited the two and entered the scrolls, filling them with colors as if bringing them to life. A white light hovered above their heads and formed an incarnation of Oracle.

"It is time," her angelic voice greeted them.

"For what?" Alan asked shielding his eyes.

"Time for them to understand their heritage. Understand their powers, where they come from… Everything."

"I know you…" Z whispered in recognition. "I… you…"

Oracle simply said, "I do not have much time, child. I must save the Rangers if they are to save the world."

Under the Oracle's instructions, Alan and Z placed the Rangers on the floor of the main room in a circle with their heads pointed in. Oracle floated in the center then vanished into strips of white light. The strips flew through the air in an elaborate dance-like fashion before changing into red. The lights came together forming a red chain before linking the Rangers to one another.

"You Six will learn of the first team of Power Rangers in this Universe. The team led by Zordon of Eltar."

* * *

A/N: This Epic was extremely hard to write… URGH so many side tracks. However, the series is nearly halfway done! Hope you like the twist this next Epic brings! This is when things get interesting.

Next Time: The Teens learn of Zordon's youth and the inception of Power Rangers. Ranger Lore will unfold and they will take away much more than they went in with.

Epic 20: Origins of Power


	31. Epic 20: Origins of Power

Zordon - Dacre Montogomery

Kaldur - Ludi Lin

Dulcea - Naomi Scott

Dimitria - Becky Gomez

Braxus - RJ Cyler

Yaxley - Aaron Ashmore

Kingsley - Shawn Ashmore

* * *

Space. Pitch black darkness riddled with tiny points of bright stars. Cosmic mysteries all around. Space is where Tony, Parker, Ren, Sage, Erica, and Jackson thought they were when they came to.

They floated aimlessly together, witnessing cosmic wonders of the Universe.

Each were glowing their Ranger colors all over, the light sifting upwards as thin auras.

Suddenly, energy incarnations of their Ranger forms appeared in front of them.

"Who're you?" The Teens asked in awe.

The Ranger forms merely stated, "We are you." Shifting again, the Ranger forms became the Dino Charge Ranger forms, then Cyber Fusion, then Next Legend to Megaforce, the forms kept going backwards until finally, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers floated before the Six.

"We want to help you… Find the light. To show you Zordon."

 **~Cue Theme~**

 **~Rangers~**

The Six were like ghosts as they were taken on this spiritual journey. The space around them dissolved and reformed into the central city on Eltar's main continent. Even though the time was over 10,000 years ago, Eltar was still advanced in both magic and technology.

"Hey, get back here!" An adult Eltarian called out in anger. His black moppy hair waved in the wind as he chased down a 17-year-old. The young man had short brown and silver hair that was spiked up. His piercing blue eyes were bright with life. He wore a standard Eltarian school uniform: A white tunic with black trousers and black boots.

"You'll have to do better if you wanna catch the mighty Zordon!" The young man bragged jovially. The man chasing him jumped into the air and was going to get the drop on him, but the boy quickly spun around and blasted the man away with invisible energy.

"Score one for Zordon!" Suddenly, glowing whips wrapped around the boy's upper body, restricting his movements.

"What gives?!" The young man called out, straining against his powerful tethers. Tripping over himself, he fell flat on his face and felt the cold pavement against the front side of his body.

"Zordon…" Came a stern voice that made the teenager's stomach drop. Zordon rolled himself onto his back and made eye contact with his teacher, Master Orno. Orno was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair with bits of peppered silver here and there. His deep tanned skin was inundated with black spiraling tattoos that reacted to use of his powers. His deep orange eyes glared into Zordon with a look of slight disappointment.

"Hey, Master… Nice seeing you here? Heh heh…"

 **~Central City Academy, Detention Time. Magna Forest~**

As punishment for what he had done, Zordon's Master had led the young man and four others into the large forest outside Central City. From there, they were to make their way back to their Academy. What made this task exceptionally difficult was that Magna Forest was like an ever changing maze; it never had the same formation.

"And what're you guys here for?" Zordon asked after their Master disappeared into thin air. The young man rested against a tree, observing his classmates. The first person to answer was a boy Zordon's age. On Earth, he would appear to be asian with fair skin and dark hair. Like Zordon and the rest of the students in detention, he was wearing the academy's uniform.

"Well, Zordon," the boy sighed, "I used the Mystic Arts in the hallway. Had to break up a fight, but of course, I'm in trouble."

A girl with tan skin and chestnut brown hair spoke up. Adjusting her uniform's skirt, she said, "That's dumb, Kaldur. Why would you get into trouble for that?"

"Simple Dulcea," said a dark skinned boy in the corner. "They'll do anything to keep us in line."

"What do you know, Braxus?"

"Excuse me," interrupted the last student. She had rather fair skin and light hair. She wore glasses that appeared to be goggles. In her hand was a lengthy book. "Can you guys keep it down?"

"Lighten up, Dimitria," Kaldur laughed. "So what're the rest of you in for?"

"I was late to class again," Braxus muttered.

"I skipped," Dulcea stated.

Dimitria said, "I accidently hit the Headmaster with my Mystic Arts during practice."

Zordon laughed, "Well, I guess we're all a bit rowdy."

"If you say so," Dimitria replied with a bored look.

Without warning, the ground beneath them began to shake. Explosions could be heard in the background, causing the five to get up and dash out into a clearing. When they reached a wide field, the they found it torn up from an intense battle.

"What's happening?" Dimitria shouted over the howling wind. Another explosion rocked the space, sending the five onto their backs. From out of the sky, came two clashing lights. One was black, the other was white. Flying through the air, they parted and collided, sending shockwaves with each impact. Finally, the white got the upper hand and drove the black light into the ground below, creating a small crater in front of the Five.

The lights dispersed, revealing two young men who looked similar. Both had dark hair, green eyes, and fair skin. The most visible man was on his knees. He wore silver clothing under a black cloak. He was pinned in a chokehold by the man wearing a white cloak over silver clothing. The man in the lock saw the Teenagers and called out.

"Please! You have to help me! He's trying to destroy me!"

The white cloak looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't interfere! This does not concern you!"

Braxus walked beside Zordon. "What do we do?"

"We help him!" Zordon pointed to the man on the ground. "He needs it!"

"Zordon's right," Dulcea nodded, "We have to do something."

Dimitria asked, "Is this decision prudent?"

"We've got to do something," Kaldur told her. Nodding in agreement, the Five burst forward and reached into their back pockets. Each held a golf ball sized sphere that held a mystical glow inside.

"Twistornado!" Zordon and Dulcea thrust their hands forward, sending a red and pink twister at the two men below.

"Presshower!" Kaldur commanded, mixing water into the wind. Finally, Dimitria and Braxus called out, "Sparquake!" Electricity flowed from the ground below them into the elemental mix. The combo came alive and whipped through the air like a serpent. The attack struck the white cloaked man, causing his grip to loosen.

"Yes!" Black Cloak cheered before breaking free. When he did, dark pulse waves spread in all directions, knocking the Five and the white cloak off their feet. Nearby trees collapsed from the force.

"Thank you, foolish children for freeing me." Black Cloak laughed once more. "I will surely give my thanks when the Universe is mine. As for you, Kingsley. I'll see you during Grid Emergence." With that, he disappeared into thin air.

"Anyone else confused?" Kaldur asked struggling to his feet.

"How could you five be so foolish?!" White Cloak stormed to the teens. The air around him shimmered with anger, causing the group to have a suffocating feeling.

"We were just…" Dulcea stammered.

"That was Yaxley, son of Roack?"

Dimitria interjected, "Roack is darkness incarnate… he disappeared eons ago?"

"You have no idea what you've just done!"

"If that was Yaxley, then you're Kingsley his cousin," Dimitria pointed out.

Fuming, Kingsley ignored the young girl and turned his head in the direction his counterpart fled. "You better hope I restrict him before he gains any strength." Kingsley closed his eyes and began to glow a bright white. He bent his knees then rocketed himself into the air, away from the five confused teenagers.

"So now what?" Braxus asked in disdain.

"We find him," Zordon suggested. "Maybe we can take it to the Morphin' Master."

 **~Later On~**

"Ancient One, why would I help them?" Kingsley demanded. The Morphin' Master was one of many Masters of Grid Energy. He and his kind were scattered across the Universe, guiding different life forms through peace. He was a towering figure, much larger than the average person. He wore a brown cloak over dark green garments. A hood hid his face, only his mouth was visible. The Five teens had located Kingsley in another failed attempt to detain the strengthening Yaxley.

They brought him to the Master to try to convince the being of light to help them beat the being of darkness.

Zordon stepped forward and dropped to one knee. "Morphin' Master, we ask that you give us the power to manipulate Grid Energy by ourselves."

The Master was surprised. He gripped his chair and took a deep breath. In a booming yet calm voice, he replied, "Grid Energy is the invisible force that connects all forms of life across the Universe. No being outside myself and my comrades have successfully gained control over it. It is too much power."

Dulcea replied, "Great One, my friends and I are only 18 years old. However, we have done the impossible before. We have become the youngest masters of our respective Mystic Arts of the Megaforce, to control the energy within the elements around us. I have faith we can do it."

"Hmm… Perhaps. But to be able to bend the multiple forms of Grid Energy, Kingsley would have to share his power with you. His energy wavelength will open a channel in your own Energy fields, so you can control Grid Energy."

"But, Ancient One!" Kingsley protested. "They are young and inexperienced! Please, I implore you to reconsider!"

Kaldur pled, "Please, Kingsley. It's our fault Yaxley is gathering dark forces. Let us help you bring him down."

Seeing the sincerity in their eyes, the spirit of light sighed. "Very well, I will help you master the ways of the Grid."

 **~Later On, A Dryland~**

"In order to properly connect with Grid Energy, it's important to be where it is abundant: in nature," Kingsley explained to the Teens, all of which had travel bags on their backs.

"There are numerous kinds of Grid Energy, which I will teach you how to connect to. Every being has a natural affinity to a specific kind of Energy. This affinity depends on who one is as a being. I want you all to close your eyes and feel the energy around you."

"Seems simple," Braxus commented.

"Far from it. I must distribute a piece of my energy into your bodies, opening the channels in your Biofields to properly connect and control Grid Energy. However, your channels can only stay open for a limited time before the power overwhelms you. Prepare yourselves."

Kingsley's eyes began to glow a bright white. He thrust his hands forward, letting five spheres of light flow from him. The spheres entered the Teens, filling them with a surge of intense energy. One by one, the Five began to glow with bright auras. Zordon's aura was red, Dulcea's was pink, Dimitria's was yellow, Kaldur's was blue, and Braxus' was green.

"Although one can change between different Grid Energies, these five colors are your strongest affinity. Training begins now."

 **~Training Montage~**

"What's this Grid Emergence Yaxley was talking about?" Dimitria asked during a training session. At the time, Kingsley was teaching the five how to use various kinds of weapons. Dimitria was using a pair of daggers.

"Grid Emergence is when the Morphin' Grid becomes its most powerful. Its levels grow far beyond what it is now, strengthening all it touches. It happens once every few eons. The last time it occurred, Yaxley and I did battle in place of our parents. I won, preserving the balance of good in the Universe. However, Yaxley is stronger with growing negativities of the Universal Biofield. I may not be able to stop him."

"Then, we'll fight with you to the end," Zordon replied, clutching his sword tightly. "How much time do we have?"

"A little over a year."

"Let's get to it."

 **~Eltar, Eastern Capital City~**

In the Capital City located on Eltar's eastern continent, Kingsley guided the Rangers to the Morphin' Master there, who would grant the Five mastery over imbuing their weapons with Grid Energy.

"If you have the same battle every few eons, why hasn't one of you been destroyed?" Braxus asked.

"We're the children of light and darkness. We need each other. One can't live without the other. If I destroy him, he will be resurrected from my body and vice versa."

From there, Kingsley guided his students to the Northern, Western, and Southern Capital Cities of Eltar. From the Northern City, the Five gained mastery over empowering vehicles with Grid Energy, from the West, the learned how to fight using numerous styles of martial arts. Finally, from the South, they learned to maintain the aura coat of energy to protect them. All of this was done within that one year window. As they trained, the five grew stronger and were able to help and protect thousands of people who were caught up in Yaxley's evergrowing army of pure darkness. All the while, Kingsley's energy began to diminish. It got to the point where he wasn't able to fight on his own.

 **~Outside Central Capital City~**

The son of light and the Five Teens stood on a high cliff overlooking the City in the horizon.

"It's been a long time," Dulcea sighed. "Too long."

"And now we're home," Kaldur smiled.

Suddenly, the air began to quake with terrible energy. A suffocating feeling welled up in their chests. The group knew what it mean. This was followed by Central City going up in flames. Without hesitation, they dashed forward.

When they arrived, buildings collapsed all around them. Civilians screamed and ran away with terror. Yaxley floated in the air, above his creatures of darkness. The creatures were grotesque and deadly. They all came in different shapes and sizes with a multitude of abilities.

The Eltarian Law Force did their best to hold them off, but they couldn't keep it up forever.

"He knew…" Zordon whispered. "He knew we would try to stop him so he attacked our home."  
"That monster," Dulcea growled.

Dimitria stepped forward and raised her fists. "Anyone care to accompany me?"

"Let's go!" Kaldur charged in. The Five jumped into the fray utilizing everything they were taught. They used their Mystic Arts in conjunction with the energy Kingsley had given them to hold of the overwhelming dark forces. Even though their odds were slim, none of the Five gave into the fear of losing. Eventually, they were outgunned and surrounded.

Yaxley sighed in boredom and created a black sphere in his palm. "Your attempt to resist has officially lost its charm." He dropped the sphere, which despite its baseball size, fell rapidly. It collided with the ground and burst outward, blasting the Five into buildings.

"He's too powerful," Braxus whispered.

"Kingsley!" Zordon called. "We need more power!"  
Kingsley weakly kicked a creature away and fell to his knees. "I don't have the strength to gather anymore!"

Zordon thought for a moment and said, "What if you split yourself off and combined with the Five of us! It's our only chance!"

Without a second of hesitation, Kingsley shrouded himself in light and split into five pieces. He entered the Five, empowering them with massive sums of his own light force and Grid Energy. Their colored auras appeared around them, giving them to boost they needed to properly fight back. It worked for a time, until they began to feel sluggish and weak.

"I have to leave you," Kingsley whispered in their minds. "Any longer and you'll be destroyed."

"Please… it's working!" Dulcea cried. "We need to keep going."

However, at the same time, the five collapsed, forcing Kingsley to re-emerge and bring them to safety.

 **~Later On~**

The Five woke up, darting into seated positions.

"What happened?!" Dulcea demanded. Kingsley had brought them to a cave to rest.

"I'm sorry," Kingsley bowed. "There was nothing I could do but get you five to safety."

Kaldur uttered, "Our city… it's…"

"Destroyed!" Yaxley's voice boomed. He appeared at the mouth of the cave, making everyone tense into a battle stance.

"I'm not here to fight," Yaxley stated calmly. "Grid Emergence is nearly here. Once that happens, I will destroy all of you. Enjoy your remaining days, children."

"We'll stop him," Zordon whispered in determination.

 **~The Day of Convergence~**

"This is it," Kingsley led the Five. He was too weak to walk and was being supported by Zordon and Kaldur. "This is the place." The six stood on Eltar's most sacred ruin, the "Ruins of Heroes."

"This is where I enter the Morphin Grid and battle Yaxley every few eons."

"Well, let's get to him," Braxus said.

"First…" Kingsley stopped them. "Zordon, Kaldur, Dulcea, Dimitria, Braxus. I've never met beings with courage like yours. You showed me there is bravery and strength in unlikely places. I just wish we had more time to spend."

Dimitria asked, "Should you really fear like that? I think we'll be fine."

"She's right," Kaldur nodded. "We can do this."

On that note, the six were swept away by an unseen force.

 **~Inside the Morphin' Grid~**

The Morphin' Grid was a surreal place. The backdrop itself and the "sky" appeared to be purple clouds with distant specks of light like stars. The surroundings included discolored buildings in the distance, trees and boulders close by with a stream of pure water running through the middle of a football field-sized circle. No doubt, it was a battlefield of sorts. Above them all, a large energy disc floated, spinning in a slow circle. The disc was opaque and glowed a bright violet on one half and bright blue on the other.

Yaxley appeared in the air with an evil sneer on his face. "Welcome, Kingsley. I feel that this time, it will be different."

"You're gonna have to go through us!" Zordon pointed upward.

"You think you Five can stop me?" Yaxley laughed. "No regular being can defeat me!"

"Don't you know?" Kaldur asked. "We're not regular beings." He punched forward, sending a stream of water from his fist. It collided with Yaxley, but he stayed afloat. He launched black tendrils from his arms to whip the Five, but they scattered.

Dimitria and Braxus stomped the ground, sending electrified boulders into the air. Zordon and Dulcea used powerful gales of wind to launch the projectiles at the being of darkness. They nailed him with their combo, causing him to falter. The Five used numerous elemental combos to land hit after hit on the being. When they got close enough, they summoned their weapons.

Zordon slashed at Yaxley with a longsword, clipping the enemy with each swift swipe. Kaldur jumped in with a lance and pulverized the ground with a powerful forward thrust. Dimitria came around the left with a pair of daggers while Braxus came around with an axe. Their weapons made contact with Yaxley, sending him into the air. This left Dulcea with an open shot from her bow. Her arrow connected with her target's chest, sending him flying he crashed into the ground.

However, the fiend did not stay down. He merely got back to his feet and dusted himself off in a taunting manner. In a rage, the Five charged forth once more, but Yaxley simply raised his hands and blasted the group with emerald green beams.

"Kingsley!" Zordon called out. "We can only win this together!"

Nodding, Kingsley became pure energy and split off, combining with the Five, giving them their much needed power boost. Together, they pressured the villain, crashing into him or blasting him with numerous shots of energy. Every now and then, a wave of pain would rock their bodies, causing them to slow down, but they didn't care. "I have to leave you or you'll die!" Kingsley exasperated.

"No. We're ending this!" The Five screamed with conviction.

With a surge of elemental blasts, the Five came together one last time and fused their energies. With a yell of courage, they sent the combined shockwave forward, causing it to crash into Yaxley. He laughed at this endeavor and shook it off. Another volley of emerald green blasts knocked the Five onto their backs.

"I've lived for eons honing my skills!" He stomped the ground, causing waves to sweep the Five into the air. "You honestly thought scoundrels like you could stop me?!" He raised his left arm and threw it down, causing his energy to tug on the Five, and force them into the ground, causing deep craters.

"To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. You cannot win!"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. The floating disc above them all began to glow with a bright orange light. "This is it! The Grid will become full of all energies from across the Universe! The time of Light is over!"

Yaxley reveled in his victory, his body glowing emerald and violet. He raised his hands in the air, causing millions of dark creatures to emerge and spread across Eltar. For minutes on end, the creatures did their Master's bidding, causing misery and destruction far beyond what had been recorded in the past.

"No… This isn't over!" Zordon grunted, standing up. He and his friends still had Kingsley inside of them. Due to this, they all glowed a bright white and blue. Without thinking, they jumped into the air and soared toward the floating disc.

"What?!" Yaxley demanded. He fired off dark blasts to slow them down, but he missed each time. Finally, the Five reached their hands above and touched the disc. The ground began to quake immensely as every form of energy began to fill the Five with tremendous power. A large eruption of light blinded Yaxley for a few moments. When the light dimmed down, he gasped at what he saw.

Landing like graceful angels in front of him, Zordon and his friends had transformed. They wore skin tight uniforms bearing special designs. Their chest areas appeared to be white vests while their arms, legs, and helmets, were of specific colors: Zordon was red, Kaldur was blue, Braxus was green, Dimitria was yellow, and Dulcea was pink.

Within them, Kingsley spoke solemnly, "We are fused now and forever." All hesitation was gone as the Five charged forward once more. Zordon's fists glowed with red energy as he rapidly punched Yaxley, breaking his defenses. Kaldur and Dulcea came around with powerful kicks, landing their feet on his abdomen. He keeled forward, leaving Braxus and Dimitria the chance to come in from above and punch him into the ground.

"Combine energies!" Zordon called out. Together, this new squadron created five pillars that rose high above them. Their energies connected the pillars with an invisible wall, imprisoning the being of darkness.

"This is your prison, Yaxley," Zordon explained. "You will stay here and no one will ever release you."

 **~Later On~**

"This is the Universe's next step," the Morphin' Masters had explained to their citizens. "Our time protecting you all is over. This is the era where beings like you may harness the Grid Energy power and be your protectors until the end of time."

"That is our mission," Zordon had told every alien race in the Universe. "We will use Kingsley's seeds of light to protect and serve all that is good."

"Together, we are the Legendary Squadron," The Five announced.

 **~Far into the Future~**

"Looks like this is it," Zordon weakly coughed. He and his friends lay in an empty field on Earth 10,000 years into the past. "Sorry, my friends. Our plan worked perfectly… I sealed Rita Repulsa on the moon due to her betrayal. But…" Zordon's Ranger form dispersed and his humanoid body began to disintegrate into thin air. "My body will be lost in time and space. Just like Hereco." Hereco was a dear friend of the Five who was given the power to morph right after them. In an earlier battle, Rita had sealed him away in Time and Space.

"No, Zordon. We won't let this happen," Kaldur whispered.

"There's nothing we can do."

"There is," Dimitria stated plainly. "We share the burden. We take away a piece of Rita's spell and become beings who exist in a time warp. Our physical bodies will disappear but our souls will exist forever."

"But your lives…" Zordon protested.

Kaldur said, "My unborn son will understand. I believe all our family and friends will too."

Agreeing to Dimitria's idea, the four friends took a piece of Rita's spell.

As the Five lay together, their bodies fading away, they said one last thing to Kingsley.

"We're sorry," they thought at the same time. "We couldn't bring peace. There just wasn't enough time."

Kingsley warmly replied, "Do not worry. I'll be with you forever, in all forms. My seeds of light will disperse throughout time and space. Because of you, more warriors of justice, the Power Rangers, will be born. Those whose energies align with yours will become the most powerful Rangers in existence. Do not worry. We will never give up."

At the end of his final speech, the Five old Rangers smiled in peace before fading away forever.

 **~Present~**

The Skyward Rangers found themselves back in blank space.

"We saw it all," Ren whispered in disbelief. The Six looked above them to images appearing of their city. Alan and Z were protecting citizens from an onslaught of Maligs and Bruisers.

"We've got to do something," Sage pointed out.

"But how?" Erica asked. "We have no powers."

"Not entirely true," came a familiar voice. Kingsley appeared beside the Rangers with a warm smile.

"It's really you," Parker stared in awe.

"It's good to see you all again. You Six have so much inside of you. The original Six Ranger energies are strongest in you out of every Ranger I've come into contact with."

"So what does this mean?" Jackson asked.

"It's because of this strong connection that you can do something only one other Ranger team was able to tap into: Legendary Ranger Mode. However, unlike the other team, you will have perfect control. You must earn these powers, though."

Incarnations of the Skyward Ranger forms appeared in front of their respective owner.

"Go forth, Power Rangers."

* * *

A/N: Another hard chapter to write! Sorry, my school work's getting ahead of me. I'll have 6 weeks vacation soon, so I'll do the bulk of my stuff then! Review and Later Days! And I would like the thank a certain group of people for their blessings in providing me the inspiration to write this chapter! ;) Their big time writers for a certain show ;)


	32. Epic 21: Skyward Transcendence

"The World is about to change." - Eleanor Lamb

* * *

 **~Cue Theme~**

The Rangers floated in awe from their experience of the past. "How do we get back?" Sage asked looking around.

"You have seen all you needed to see," Oracle suddenly appeared above them all. "My son's light glows within you as bright as ever."

Ren nodded, "But Oracle, how exactly can we use our powers now? We have to wake up."

"There is one more task you must undertake before returning. The only way to reach the perfect Legendary Mode is to look deep into your memories. Your Pieces of Light were awoken when you were exposed to foreign but potent Ranger Energy. The feelings and sensations from those times will solidify your connection. Close your eyes."

"Let's go, guys," Tony beckoned. The others nodded and shut their eyes. Oracle instructed, "Focus on the sound of my voice… Dive into the depths of your minds and find the memory…"

 **~Jackson's Memory~**

"Woah…" A six year old Jackson whispered to himself. On one of his family trips out of town, the young boy wandered into a deep, dark forest. The shrouds of shadows scattered the sunlight, creating a mystical atmosphere.

Suddenly, brown humanoid creatures jumped out at him. They wore dark rags and had grotesque faces with bulging eyes. The young boy shielded himself with his arms and ran away. Naturally, he wasn't quick enough and the creatures surrounded him.

"Mommy… Mommy!" Jackson cried. A clicking sound silenced the groans of the creatures. A second later, strips of light rained down from above and struck the monsters, knocking them to the ground.

A tall man stepped in front of Jackson and raised a strange blue device in one hand and a special card in another. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" In a flash of light, the Solaris Knight stood in front of the young boy.

"Stay behind me, young man." He raised his Lamp Buster and open fired on the Hidiacs.

 **~Erica's Memory~**

"Stay away from me!" An eight year old Erica yelled at a turtle-bear monster.

In a creepy and suave voice, it said, "Your fear only makes me stronger, little girl."

"NO!"

The creature stopped in its place when the sound of a stampede paraded through the street. Without warning, a white energy incarnation of a rhinoceros bashed into the monster, sending it into a car.

"Back off, Rinshi," a college-aged man with short sandy hair called out. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

With a burst of white energy, Rhino Ranger zipped forward and slashed the Rinshi beast, keeping Erica safe.

"Stay down, little lady," he instructed in a kind voice as he patted her shoulder.

 **~Sage's Memory~**

Sage, as a third party observer, was surprised he was seeing this memory as it was a relatively early one. He watched his two year old self snuggle into his mother as she held him on a ferry. His family was sightseeing when suddenly, a submarine monster burst from the water and attacked the ship. The constant jostling of the ship caused Mrs. Marshall to lose Sage to the edge.

"SAGE, NO!" She called in horror. As the baby boy cried out, a young woman jumped off the edge and shouted, "Wild Access!" A blur of yellow flew downward and caught him. Landing back on the boat with the elegance of an angel, Wild Force Yellow handed Sage back to his Mother.

"It's no problem," the Ranger replied to Mrs. Marshall's bombardment of gratitude. "Just stay safe, okay?" She summoned a long sword, sprouted wings and jumped off the boat to fight the Submarine monster, who was already doing battle with Wild Force Blue in the water.

 **~Ren's Memory~**

"Congratulations, Ren!" The girl's gymnastics coach gave her a huge hug. Ren had just won a competition and visited her former coach in Angel Grove. The older woman smiled with pride as her pupil showed off her gold medal.

"Thanks for everything, Kim!"

"Hey, you earned this!"

Suddenly, X-Borgs appeared out of the sky and landed outside her coach's home and attacked.

"Stay behind me!" Kim told Ren. She caught an Xborg's punch and returned the favor with a swift kick.

"It's Morphin' Time!" The Pink Ranger fired arrow after arrow, destroying the crowd of Xborgs. "My powers are back… that means the Megaforce completed their mission…"

Kimberly was drawn out of her thoughts with the arrival of more Xborgs. "Stay here, Ren!"

 **~Parker's Memory~**

"Expand!" Parker weakly called out, erecting a wall of water to protect him from a horde of Dusters. The fifteen year old had just left public school and was on his way to the Wind Ninja Academy to train when he was attacked along his journey.

With no energy left to fight, he collapsed against a car in an overwhelmed street. The Dusters advanced on him when they were knocked away by invisible force.

A dirty blonde teenager who was a bit older than Parker jumped in front. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!"

"Stay down, okay?"

"Why?"

"Trust me!" The teen held up his left wrist and materialized a strange morpher. "Transcode: Fusion Fall!"

Now transformed, Cyber Fusion Blue summoned his Platform Gatling and open fired on the Dusters.

 **~Tony's Memory~**

"Tony?!" His Mom called out to him. "Tony?!"

She had lost her son in the middle of an attack on the Bayview bridge. People flowed in one direction away from the Shadowlites. She resisted the flow, but she was no match for it. Her then 12 year old son was lost in the fray.

The young Tony crouched behind a car watching a Phantom skulk along the bridge with two swords. Sensing the boy, the Phantom sent a slash wave at him, but a shield of red energy blocked it. Following this, a scorching hot fire incinerated the closest Shadowlites, turning them into heaps of ash.

Jared Gordon the Vampire Slayer landed on top of the car Tony hid behind.

"You good, dude?" Jared asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"Awesome. Stay down while I pummel these guys, okay?"

"Um… okay!"

"Solid," Jared grinned. He summoned his Morpher and shouted, "Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Spirit of Fire: Legend Red!" Jared jumped forward with his fists burning with flames to take on the threats.

 **~All Six~**

Back in the strange space, the Six became inundated with twisting pain.

"What's happening?!" Parker demanded.

Oracle pleaded, "Your bodies are accepting the energies of the Universe. Please hang on!"

Jackson called out, "My head's gonna burst!"

"We're strong…" Parker whispered grabbing ahold of his best friend's hand. Jackson eyed Parker and nodded.

"We're strong." Erica repeated. Slowly but surely, the Six linked hands and screamed, "We're strong!"

 **~Z and Alan~**

"Face it, you little worms. Your world is over!" A bulky gladiator Hollow, called "Cerbus," with bright brown armor taunted the mentors. Enhanced Maligs swarmed the two, beating them up.

Z kicked a Malig into a wall, but she was tossed aside for her trouble. Alan followed soon after and gasped in pain. He wiped the blood off his lip and said, "This isn't over."  
"Help us!" The two looked over to see a teacher, a student teacher, and their students huddled in a corner.

"No!" Z growled. She and Alan sprinted toward the civilians and beat the Maligs away from them. Unfortunately, more kicked and punched them to the ground.

"Things will be okay," Alan told the student teacher, whose long black hair was matted to sweat and tear covered face..

The teacher, a middle aged woman with her blonde hair up into messy a bun, grabbed hold of the younger teacher and their 8 or 9 young students.

Seeing the frightened looks on the children's faces filled Cerbus with sadistic joy. "I'll make this quick… and painful." He raised his wide sword for a final strike, when he was stopped by the clanging of metal. He checked his armor and realized that three Kunai knives stuck to his arm. Attached to these Kunai knives were pieces of paper on string. These thin sheets ignited and burst with small explosions, causing the Hollow to falter and stumble away.

Everyone looked over to see the Six Rangers walking forth in a straight line. Parker's left arm was outstretched as he was the one who threw the knives.

"I thought you Six were dead!" Cerbus furiously growled.

"It'll take more than that to finish us," Erica stated.

"You're facing the new and improved Skyward Force," Sage added.

Jackson pointed out, "We're gonna use you to send a message to your precious princess."

Cerbus replied, "And what might that be?"

Ren started, "If she thinks she can stop us…"

Parker finished, "She's gonna need a bigger army."

Tony nodded, "We don't go down so easily." One by one, the Six raised their left arms revealing new Morphers. Each wore a skintight, thin, black fingerless glove of sorts on their left arm. It started halfway down the forearm and ended halfway along the fingers. On the wrist portion of the glove were sleek, mechanical capsules colored silver. The back of the capsules had smaller cylindrical slots. The tops of these capsules were touch screen displays, which currently showed off the team symbol.

In their right hands, the Rangers held mini scrolls which were the length of cotton swabs and a little less bulky than film canisters. Each scroll shared the Ranger color of their respective owner.

"We're Power Rangers, after all." Tony finished. The Six pressed a button on the touch screen, causing the reader on the back to open up. The Six slid the scrolls into it. This caused the touch screen to glow white and display an image of the Skyward Ranger forms.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!" The Rangers pressed a button next to the screen and punched upward with their left arms, as light began to envelope them.

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

Tony stands with his left arm stretched up. The backdrop is that of the same black space as when he and his friends met Kingsley. Red auroras roar around him as an energy shuriken the double the size of a frisbee shoots out of the tip of his Morpher. The shuriken shoots around then splits off into three smaller red lights. These lights reform on their own as "XXV." The first X strikes Tony changing his team uniform into a traditional black ninja outfit. The second X transforms the ninja robes into his Ranger uniform. Finally the V wraps around his face, forming his helmet.

 **~Five-Way Morphing Sequence~**

The other Five Rangers go through the same sequence, except the auroras, shuriken, and XXV share their respective Ranger colors.

 **~End Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Let's go for it!" Tony called out raising his sword.

"Right!"

"Maligs, attack!" The foot soldiers swarmed them, but the Rangers easily slashed through them. Erica used her Telepathy to link the six up.

Tony transmitted, _"All of our Stars are destroyed and can't be revitalized. All we have are basic Ninja skills."_

Parker replied, _"I guess our Ancient Ninja Skills are obsolete too."_

Ren stated, _"We can still kick their butts."_

Tony glided through the air and kicked a Malig through three walls, leaving its comrades shocked. "We may not have all of our old powers, but we're more than enough for you."

Parker jumped off a wall and slammed a Bruiser into the ground with his foot. A wave of dark spheres flew at him, but he easily slashed them to bits with his sword.

Ren flipped a Malig on its back and kicked it. It scooted across the pavement, tripping up the others.

Sage jumped onto a rooftop and proceeded to knock Maligs off of it with well placed punches and grabs. As they fell, Erica flew around a building holding onto a wire and slashed the foot soldiers into nothingness.

Jackson easily caught the punches of two Maligs and tossed them into the air with ease. He raised his saber and slashed through the remaining enemies with high speed. By the time he was done, the Maligs he threw earlier finally fell back to the ground and exploded into black smoke.

The Six gathered up to see more foot soldiers stand behind Cerbus.

"It's time for something more fun, don't you think?" Tony asked his friends.

"I've been peckish to try it," Parker nodded.

"Finally!" Ren cheered.

"I'm all for it!" Sage added.

"Definitely," Erica agreed.

"Sounds good!" Jackson finished.

On the right side of their belts, the Rangers would normally store their Ninja Stars in a holster. However, now that they lost their stars, the circular holster was replaced by a rectangular case of sorts the size of an Iphone. The Six pressed a button on the top side of the case, causing a small scroll similar to their Skyward ones to emerge from a slit on the forward facing side.

They grabbed these scrolls and inserted them into their Morphers, the screens displaying the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers symbol, then the respective Ranger Forms.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers punched forward and the MMPR Team symbol appeared in front of each of the Six. The symbol collided with the Rangers, encasing them in energy. When the lights died away, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers stood ready for battle.

"Let's go!" Tony called out. The Six jumped forward with their special weapons.

"Power Sword!" Tony slashed through the first few Maligs with ease.

"Power Lance!" Parker stuck the lance into the ground and pole vaulted into the air. He landed in the middle of a crowd and spun, crashing into numerous enemies.

"Power Bow!" Ren jumped high and sent a storm of energy arrows into the ground, destroying a large group of Bruisers.

"Power Daggers!" Sage flipped over a Malig's sword and viciously struck back with his weapons.

"Power Axe!" Erica swung the weapon, sending a Malig flying into a wall. She then converted the Axe into its cannon mode and fired away.

"Dragon Dagger!" Jackson stuck the dagger into the ground, sending green energy waves in all directions.

"This is awesome!" Sage cheered with energy.

"How 'bout another?" Erica suggested.

"Right on!" Tony nodded, gathering up with his friends. Suddenly, the MMPR forms disappeared into strips of light. Their Morphers blinked and ejected the MMPR scrolls. The Rangers studied the scrolls and were shocked that they had lost their color and had turned into stone.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Let's talk later," Parker said. "Let's finish the battle."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

The Legend Ranger symbol, the Spirit Magic Circle with a Triquetra in the middle, transformed them.

"Pyro Power!"

"Aqua Power!"

"Aero Power!"

Tony, Parker, and Ren made a tri-fusion attack and destroyed half of the foot soldiers.

"Geo Power!" Erica called out.

"Lightning Power!"

"Luna Power!"

The second tri-fusion attack destroyed the other half of the foot soldiers. Just like the MMPR forms, the Legend Forms disappeared, followed by their respective scrolls turning into stone.

"One more!" Tony told the others.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

Now the Ninja Storm Rangers, the six became blurs and bombarded Cerbus with multiple slashes.

"ENOUGH!" The Hollow sent out a sonicboom and caused explosions to erupt around the Six. However, they returned to their base forms and emerged from the smoke, throwing energy shuriken at the Hollow. He yelled in pain and dropped his sword.

"GO!" Tony commanded. The Six rushed forth and drove their swords into the Hollow one after another.

"Let's send him packing," Sage said.

The Six pulled out their Skyward Force Scrolls and inserted them into their Swords, which had been upgraded to hold their new devices.

"Transcended Wave!" The Six called out, their blades charging with energy.

"HA!" They slashed forward, their energy waves combining together to form a large, multi-colored shuriken. It collided with the Hollow, destroying him.

"Done like dinner." Tony commented. "Darkness: Purified!"

 **~Later On~**

The Rangers gathered at HQ. They and their mentors looked at the scrolls from the chest Tommy found. A good majority of the scrolls were colorless stone.

"All except for a few…" Tony pointed out. "SPD, Ninja Storm, Turbo, Jungle Fury, Legendary Squadron, and Samurai."

"But why?" Alan asked.

Parker then remembered, "Oracle told us we had to earn these powers. The ones that aren't stone come from teams we've more or less met. I think Oracle wants us to seek out members from the remaining teams and gain their power… Their energy from Kingsley.."

It was then the boy remembered something that had stayed in the back of his mind for years. "My grandfather told me stories when I was little… He said in one of them that when 35 Pieces of Light come together, something called the 'Gaia Force' will bring the Universe great peace… or…"

"Or?" Ren asked.

"Great Destruction… I don't know how we're gonna do it…" Parker turned away from everyone and studied his Energem. "But we have to do it fast… because I have a feeling we're not the only ones looking for the Pieces of Light within 35 Legendary Ranger teams."

 **~Earth's Orbit~**

"Those kids saved me the trouble of finding the Ranger Scrolls. Wonderful." A man stepped in front of a screen that replayed the Rangers turning into Legendary Rangers. His ship was a small one but it was black, sleek, and dangerous.

In his captain's chair was his special weapon and next to it, his plump monkey, Sally. He opened his left hand and a golden sphere the size of a golf ball rest in his grasp. The symbol for Wild Force was at the center of this sphere.

"I already have one Piece of Light… I better find the others… The Gaia Force will be mine."

* * *

A/N: This will be the last chapter for a little bit. This week and next week are my last weeks of the semester, so I'll get back to writing when I'm out of school. Later Days!


	33. Epic 22: Reflection Verity

"I am me!" - Inori Yuzuriha

* * *

 **~Winona's Fleet~**

"Freeze it there," Winona pointed at the Holo Screen in front of her. The screen depicted footage of the Skyward Rangers battling her forces. It had been days since they received their new powers and she had taken the time to record the battles in between. She had the footage stop at Erica who was getting a better grip on her mysterious powers.

"I know those abilities," Winona sat in silence.

"Princess?" Kortan asked. "What is the problem?"

The pieces came together and something clicked in her head. "Nothing, Kortan… Everything is going well… Retrieve Karprex. I know exactly the White Ranger is."

 **~Cue Theme~**

"We can be heroes, just for one day…" Erica softly sang to herself. The girl sat a piano that rested against a wall on mini stage on the far end of Chip's. "Almost," she critiqued herself.

"You've been at it all afternoon," Alan came up to her with a glass of water.

"Has it really been that long?"

"What's it all for?"

Erica looked down at her fingers as they lightly traced the keys of the piano. "Well, I'm applying to Juilliard for College. They want me to prepare a few songs for my audition in a few months."

"I'm guessing Juilliard is your number one choice?"

"I've wanted it my entire life," Erica smiled.

"I'm sure you'll make it," Alan rested his hand on her shoulder.

 **~HQ~**

"This looks like a toad," Sage pointed out to his cousin. In his right hand was a gold hand gun created by Z. Indeed, what appeared to be a toad head was at the nozzle of the gun. The mouth even opened up to fire off energy shuriken.

Z, who was at lab control panel punching in commands to a Holo Screen, said, "Hey, if you don't like it, you can put it down."

"No, no. I'll use it. I'm just saying," Sage muttered, shooting Tony a look as the boy in red was stifling a laugh. Together, the two raised the dubbed, "Skyward Blasters," to take out flying Hologram targets.

 **~In the City~**

"And? What'd you say to him?" Parker asked with a smile on his face. He and Jackson had met Ren outside her gymnastics gym to hang out with her after one of her practices. For days, she had been gushing about boy named Ray who transferred there.

"I told him I was busy," Ren replied downcast.

"You rejected him? Really?" Jackson half laughed. "This boy is completely your type. He asks you out after days of chilling and you say you're busy?"

"Well, I can't very well balance a relationship with my own life while running around in pink spandex destroying monsters, can I?"

"Good point," Parker nodded. "But still, Ren. You should at least throw him a bone. I can tell you like him."

Ren looked down and crossed her arms. "Well… maybe."

Suddenly, the collective screams of people drew the attention of the three.

"You know what that means," Ren told them with a shift in her voice. The shift was one of eagerness, her eyes narrowing into focus. "Let's go!"

"Wait for us!" Jackson called after her.

The three arrived to see a female humanoid colored bright purple. Her face was pale white and her eyes glowed blue. Her long black hair was craggly and disorganized. On the back of her head were a pair of big lips. "Welcome, Rangers," She greeted in what sounded like a Russian accent. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want, freak?" Ren asked.

"Rude. I am Kuchiona, Lady of Desire!"

"Toast," Ren corrected. "Let's do it,"

Jackson and Parker exchanged curious glances that Ren did not detect. The three drew their Morphers.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Split Morphing Sequence~**

"Skyward Blaster!" Ren and Parker announced, firing at the newly arrived Maligs. Jackson sprinted forward with his Echo Saber and struck the stragglers. In a blur of pink, Ren streaked past Jackson, knocking him off balance, and straight into Kuchiona with her Skyward Sword. The two clashed, Ren striking at the Hollow's sharp nails.

Ren timed a well placed kick to the ribs, causing the monster to keel forward. She was about to deliver the finishing strike, but a stray Malig blasted her with a purple orb, sending her back to her friends.

"Pests," she muttered taking out a Legend Scroll. "Let's Legend Shift!"

"Right…" The boys trailed off.

"SPD Emergency!"

SPD Blue, Pink and Omega rushed forward into the Malig crowds fighting them off.

"Deltamax Striker!" Ren and Parker called out summoning the sidearms.

"Electro Mode!" Jackson commanded, sending shock pulses through the air. In a matter of minutes, the three had disbanded the remaining Maligs.

As she fought on, Ren felt an overwhelming surge take hold of her. This thrill she always got from battling had grown and festered beyond anything she had anticipated. It sickened her, but made her fight harder and harder for the rush. As she struck Kuchiona over and over, she didn't even notice her feral, heavy breathing.

A steady forward strike sent Kuchiona into a car. She struggled to her feet and sighed, "I have to do this." She opened her hands and fired three purple beams from her palms. However, the first one, sailing for Jackson, missed. The second hit Parker but didn't affect him. The third, hit its mark on Ren, causing her to growl like an animal.

"What?!" The Hollow asked. "I didn't want this to happen!" Ren continued to charge with more ferocity, not letting her target defend or attack.

"Ren!" Parker called out. "Calm down!"

Kuchiona cried out with every strike dealt to her body. "This is too much!"

"HAAAA!" Ren put the Deltamax Striker into its blaster mode and fired point blank into the Hollow's chest, sending her flying.

"Guys!" Came Tony's voice. The other three Skyward Rangers appeared on the scene running to their friends. "You okay?"

"I have to finish her!" Ren growled. When she pushed her way past her friends, the Hollow had escaped. Suddenly, she let out a cry of pain accompanied by a twisting in her mind. She demorphed and screamed, tears emerging from her eyes. The girl became bombarded with vivid visions. They depicted her with glowing red eyes, releasing energy blasts all around her, destroying buildings and people. Flashes of her blowing up entire planets, killing everything on them haunted her mind. In reality, she fell onto her side, writing in fear.

 **~Winona's Fleet~**

"More time is needed to observe the White Ranger," Winona explained to Kortan. "That is why I chose to target the Pink Ranger. There's something inside her that intrigues me."

Kuchiona was kneeling beside Kortan and flinched from her wounds. "My beam worked too well. She's unhinged, unhinged bar beyond what we had intended."

"This actually works to our advantage. The Pink Ranger, from the archives on this ship, has a history of being violent, especially in recent times. My aim is to make that aggression exponentially grow. An enigma she is; she's like a warrior princess I once destroyed in the Dagoba system. She was the princess of Planet De Famille. She was gentle and kind, but loved the thrill of battle so much that it consumed her. This Ranger is like her. Coax her aggression out even more, Kuchiona."

 **~Chip's, After Hours~**

Ren sat by herself at a booth staring at the sunset. A cup of cold hot chocolate rest between her hands. Her eyes puffy and cheeks stained from tears, she continued to gaze in the distance. "Mom…" She whispered, "what am I gonna do?"

Across the room, Z ushered the other Rangers back into the base. "Give her space, go on." The young woman sighed and placed her hands into prayer. "Guide her," she whispered to herself. "Guide her. Give her the lessons we both know." Knowing she had done what she could for the given situation, Z re-entered the base.

Suddenly, the front door to the restaurant opened. A handsome middle-aged man with sandy brown hair walked in. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Excuse me," he called.

Ren stood up and approached him, "Sorry sir… We just closed."

"How bout a glass of water?" He grinned.

Usually, Ren's skepticism would kick in, However, something about this stranger drew her to him. It was as if he understood her somehow. This brought the girl comfort, so she fulfilled his request.

"You don't come here often," she pointed out.

"I'm just blowing through town," The man looked at the girl and tilted his head in curiousity. "Something's bothering you."

Ren lightly gasped and took a step back. "How'd you know?"

"It's sorta something I have to be able to pick up on for my line of work. So what's the problem?"

"It's complicated," Ren dismissed.

"Well I think-" Suddenly, the man looked off in the distance, sensing something. As if on cue, Ren's Energem began to blink. She quickly covered with her hand, made up an excuse to leave, and ran off.

 **~Battle Scene~**

Ren arrived at a park to see her friends already there fighting Kuchiona and her Maligs. "I have to…" However, like a mouse under the glare of a snake, Ren froze.

"No…"

"Ren!" Erica cried. "Morph!"

"I'm…" The visions from earlier made her pull away from her Morpher. "I can't!"

Kuchiona grunted in irritation. "So she's scared… I guess I'll have to force her." The Hollow jumped at her, but the girl ducked the attack. Ren back hand sprung away and raised her fists in defense. "I'm scared… I'm scared…" Monster Ren's face appeared in her mind scaring her even more. The more she remained, the more her face contorted into something more demonic.

"I can't…" Ren repeated cowering away.

"Fine, then I'll destroy you!" Kuchiona raised her fist, but before she could bring it down, another hand caught it.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Asked the man from before. Swiftly, he kicked Kuchiona in the chest then again in the side, sending her onto her back.

"Who're you?" The Hollow asked.

"I think you should worry more about yourself than about me," the man pointed at the five other Rangers who were finishing off the Maligs.

"I have to retreat again," Kuchiona whispered. Her eyes began to shine blue, causing her to disappear into the ground.

"Who are you, really?" Sage asked, demorphing.

"My name's Rocky. I was a Power Ranger."

 **~HQ~**

"Woah," Tony and Sage whispered at the multiple Holo Screens floating around them. Each showed off different battles Rocky partook in as the Red and Blue Rangers of his two differing teams.

"But why're you here?" Erica asked.

"I was… called here," Rocky explained. "I'm here to help."

"With what?" Jackson looked on.

Rocky pointed at Ren and said, "With her."

"What makes you think I need help?" Ren nervously said, looking away.

"You froze up as soon as you got to that battle."

"So what?"

"There's something bothering you."  
"No, there's not," Ren almost yelled. She aggressively walked away, leaving everyone behind.

"Of course it wouldn't be so easy," Rocky shook his head. "Stay here, everyone. I'll get her."

 **~Ren~**

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Rocky casually asked Ren. He had found her sitting on a beach bench overlooking the ocean. He sat down and studied her intently.

"I just… Nothing's wrong."

"You know, you're like me." Rocky looked out toward the horizon and chuckled. "We're both bad liars."

Letting her defenses down, Ren sighed. "The thing is, ever since this battle started I've been looking forward to each fight. I love the rush it gives me. But lately, I've become… something different." She began to tremble and tighten her hands together. "I'm a monster… A bloodthirsty monster."

"I was in a similar situation when I was around your age," Rocky informed softly. "At your age, I was so hot-blooded, so ready to fight. My recklessness always got me into pinches. But the thing is, Ren, the part of you that likes to fight evil? That's a piece of you. You're not a monster. You're a Champion of Earth. And you're not alone. Like me, you have friends who're behind you. Just remember that."

The pep talk seemed to have worked because the energy cast on Ren began to dissipate within her, relieving her of the burden. Looking out in front of her, she saw her monster self slowly fade away. "I'm not a monster, I'm me."

Suddenly, Ren's gem began to blink.

"I have to go."

"There's something I have to give you first. Hold out your Keystone."

Ren nodded and held her Keystone out. Rocky opened his hand and concentrated. In the palm, he created a golden sphere the size of a golf ball. At the center of this shining sphere was the Zeo Team Symbol.

"Use it well," Rocky nodded, placing it in Ren's hand. It sank into her body, giving her a burst of positive feelings. As she jogged away, a spiritual incarnation of Zeo Ranger 3 Blue appeared, overlapping with Rocky.

 **~Battlefield~**

"Go Go Samurai!" Five of the Skyward Force Rangers drew their swords and struck at the Maligs.

"Blazing Strike!"

"Dragon Splash!"

"Seismic Swing!"

Tony, Parker, and Sage sent forth a barrage of fire, water, and earth to dismantle quite a few Maligs. Erica jumped forward with the Forest Spear and skewered more. Jackson then stepped off her shoulder and spun like a top. "Barracuda Bite!" In a flash, he destroyed the remaining Maligs.

"Nice trick, Rangers," Kuchiona clapped. "However…" She stomped the ground, causing black geysers to rise beneath the Rangers, sending them into the air. Before they could land with heavy impacts, pink wind carried them to safety. The Five landed at the feet of Ren in the form of Samurai Pink.

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

"Ren!" Erica hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you're here,"

"I'll always be here, count on it."

"Alright!" Tony cheered clapping Ren's shoulder. "Let's take this witch down." The Six reverted back to their base forms just as new Ranger scrolls appeared from their holders and glowed.

"We've unlocked a new set of powers!" Parker said in excitement.

"Well. let's use them!" Sage said.

"Let's do it!" Jackson punched the air above him.

Together, the Six loaded their new scrolls.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

Ren's Skyward form dissipates as the scene around her fades to black.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink!"

Green grid lines wrap her as pink energy swirls like a vortex around her before closing in, transforming into the Zeo form.

The others go through the exact same process.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!" Sage called out.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Power Rangers: Zeo!" The Six called out together before charging Kuchiona.

"Zeo Ranger Power Blast!" Ren created a sphere of pink energy between her hands and tossed it at the Hollow, nailing her in the chest.

"Zeo Power Hatchets!" Erica dashed forward with the dual hatchets and swung at Kuchiona, striking her with clear precision.

"Gold Staff!" Jackson thrust his weapon forward, sending energy beams at the Hollow, weakening her.

"Splash Illusion!" Sage called out jumping in from above. As fast as lightning, he let out a flurry of rapid kicks, hitting Kuchiona all over her body. Parker came around the wrist Axes while Tony came from the other side with the sword. The two entered a fast and fluid series of combo attacks. When one struck up, the other went down, when one came from the left, the other would go for the right. They did this continuously until Ren jumped in with the Zeo Cannon at point blank range.

"Say goodbye! Fire!" Ren pulled the trigger and destroyed Kuchiona thoroughly.

With dark flowing shadows pooling into her body, the Hollow grew to skyscraper size. "How do you like me now, runts?!"

"We don't have our zords!" Erica pointed out.

Alan came through their Tele-Coms and said, "That WAS the case. But not anymore. Z and I have finished rebuilding them. You can call them up with your Skyward Gauntlets."

Nodding, the Rangers pressed on their touch screens and hit the summon command.

Their usual Skyward Zords arrived.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

"Skyward Rider Megazord!"

The two titans went in for the kill immediately. "Atmospheric Slash!" SFM slashed down with its blade glowing sky blue.

"Rider Barrage!" SRM raised its twin guns and rapid fired away.

However, Kuchiona was fast; she ran through the attacks and knocked both Zords onto their backs.

"How do we stop her now?" Jackson asked. The answer came in the form of their Zeo Scrolls, which floated above them.

"What's happening?" Erica asked.

"I think we need to use them with our zords," Parker replied.

"Let's do it!" Tony said, snatching his.

"Ranger Scrolls, set!" The Six placed their own scrolls into their zord control podiums."Let's go!"

Both Zords began to glow and change. Both mechs lost their animal characteristics and were replaced by metallic armor. Striker Zord pooled together the Five core energies and transformed. On its chest plate was Zeo 5's symbol. It's arms had Zeo 1 and 3's symbols while its legs had Zeo 2 and 4's symbols. It sat down in its place once more while a new helmet came over its head to form the new face of the Megazord. The helmet was silver as well but it had a gold band around its forehead over a black visor.

The SRM had shining gold armor with a black "King" symbol, the one Gold Ranger had, on its chest.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

"Skyward Rider Megazord!"

"Zeo Formation!"

"So your robot went through a costume change, big deal!" Kuchiona jumped into the air and let black energy rain down on them.

"Zeo Barrier!" Jackson called out. A golden energy pyramid appeared around the two Zords, protecting them.

"We end this in one strike!" Ren said.

"Right!"

SFM soared into the air at the Hollow and rolled into a bright ball. "Zeo Dynamite Attack!" The energy ball blew through the Hollow, destroying her.

"Darkness: Purified!"

 **~Later On~**

"It was my pleasure," Rocky took Ren's hand. He walked off without another word, leaving the Rangers behind. As the Six looked on as one of their predecessors left, Z and Alan talked behind them.

"You know, Z… you could've taught Ren the exact same lesson."

Z shrugged, "You know the role of Rugians, Alan. Our light attracts those who know firsthand about the lessons our species must teach to others. And besides, they grow stronger this way."

"I see your point… Speaking of which, I found something I need to show you."  
"What?"  
"A series of distress signals… from multiple planets."

"Seriously?"

"It's not for certain… I need to check the validity the signals. But… I have a feeling we're not alone anymore."

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! I'm doing my best here, it's been hard to write lately with everything going on lately, even on my break. Please review!

Next time: The Rangers encounter a powerful foe who destroyed Aziza's homeworld! She's reluctant to let the Rangers fight, but they do anything they can to prove otherwise!

Epic 23: The Light That Guides

* * *

 **~Afterward~**

Parker stumbled into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He barely registered the note from his Mother telling him that she'd be working the late shift at the hospital. He was even too exhausted to pull the covers over himself. All he knew was that something inside of him had cracked; ever since the attack from Kuchiona, something was off. Something sinister began to unhinge and he felt like a massive storm was on the horizon.


	34. Epic 23: The Light That Guides

"Lights will guide you home." - Coldplay

* * *

Far away from Earth in a distant solar system was a planet known as "Erebia." From space, it appeared to be a lot like Earth. However, the oceans were a deeper shade of blue while the once green lands were grey and brown. Throughout the land masses were bright lights coming from huge, pollution-heavy cities.

In the main city, within the Royal Palace, the Queen had exited a torture chamber. She smirked as she ascended the marble stairs. Within the chamber, a strained cry could be heard coming from the inside. Two guards stood outside the chamber and conversed.

"Who's in there?" One asked. The other replied, "An agent of the former Prince. After the Prince was taken out of power from conquering Earth, this guy went berserk trying to find him. He was sent here for reeducation."

"Sounds rough."

"It is, but once he's done, he'll be completely loyal to our cause again."

The two looked inwards through the looking glass to see Karprex being electrocuted relentlessly.

 **~Cue Theme~**

 **~HQ, Simulation Room~**

"Legend Shift!" The Skyward Rangers called out together. They were doing battle with virtual avatars within a rocky arena. Aziza, for reasons unbeknownst to the Rangers, was pushing them more than ever to master the Ranger modes they had in their possession.

"Shift Into Turbo!" While the Core Five turned into the Turbo Rangers, Jackson transformed into the Phantom Ranger. Together, the Six high speed ran through the virtual avatars, tossing them into the air.

"Next one!" Tony called out. "Go Go Samurai!"

Drawing their swords, the Rangers jumped into the air and ran their blades through their targets destroying them.

"Here comes more!" Sage pointed upward. Many virtual enemies materialized in midair and surrounded the group.

"Rangers," Alan's voice echoed, "It's fine to use Legend Shifts in sets, but to truly master them, use them in different combinations. Use your imaginations, and you could discover something new."

Heeding his advice, the Rangers drew differing scrolls.

Tony called out, "It's Morphin' Time!" and transformed into Squadron Red.

Parker was next. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" An aura of blue overtook him, turning him into Jungle Fury Blue.

Ren shouted, "It's Morphin' Time!" and changed into Zeo 1.

Sage called out, "SPD Emergency!"

Erica cried, "Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" Crimson electricity swirled around her, turning her into the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Jackson opted to stick with Samurai Gold and drew his Barracuda Blade.

"Let's try it," Tony nodded standing in a battle ready position. "Go! Park, back me up!" He charged forward with Parker. Since their modes both used a form of Martial Arts, they stood back to back, fending off many attackers.

"Mystic Art: Dragon Wave!" Tony tapped into the Form's Spirit Animal, the Red Dragon, and unleashed a wave of flames from his hand, forming a fire dragon. At the same time, Parker placed his fists together and called out, "Unleash the Jaguar!" A spiritual incarnation of a blue jaguar zord flew from Parker's fists and dashed into the air.

The two animals flew together, but collided, canceling each other out. "What the-" Tony gasped.

"Hey!" Parker called out in irritation. "Look out!" The avatars took the opportunity to counterattack and sent the two Rangers flying. Things weren't going so well with the others, either.

Sage kicked an avatar into a wall. "Deltamax Knuckle!" He rapid punched a particularly larger being over and over, but to no avail.

Jackson, seeing this, jumped forward. "Don't worry, Sage! I'm coming, buddy!" He drew his sword and slashed the enemy away from Sage.

"Time to end it!" Sage grinned. "D-Knuckle, charge!" He began to store yellow energy into his weapon before taking off into a heavy sprint. Jackson tagged along, making his sword glow gold.

"Crap," Sage grimaced in pain. "It's too much charge!" He punched forward, letting a yellow shockwave fly at the target, but it was wildly uncontrolled. The force made Jackson stumble onto his chest and drop his sword. The avatar stomped the ground, sending the boys flying away.

"Thunder Staff!"

"Zeo Power Disc!"

The girls stood on either side of their enemy, waiting for it to move. Jabbing forward, Erica sent forth a wave of crimson lightning. The avatar jumped, letting the wave travel under it. The attack was headed straight for Ren, but she blocked the attack. The electricity collected as an orb as it clashed with the Power Disc, eventually exploding.

"Ren! I'm sorry!" Erica called out in worry before getting hit herself.

Within minutes, the team was sprawled out on the ground with bruises covering a few parts of their bodies. The simulation died away, and they stumbled into the main room of HQ.

"Not fun," Sage complained, rubbing his temples.

"Clearly we weren't ready for any of that," Erica crossed her right arm across her chest and rested her chin on her left palm. "Guys, I don't think we've had enough practice."

Parker replied, "I don't think that's the issue. I think we're just a little out of sync."

Ren agreed, "Parker's right. With our old powers, we knew exactly how to work together. When we use full Legend Shift sets, we can barely work together. Using powers that don't exactly match up is… disastrous."

Alan and Z exchanged glances as the Six continued to talk with a sullen attitude. The alarms began to blare and Holo Screens projected themselves around the group.

"Those energy levels are crazy," Alan pointed out at one screen. The graphs on that particular screen were off the charts. Another few screens showed a monstrous villain land in a neighboring city and open fire. It was mostly a grey skeletal figure with what appeared to be red muscle tissue in the gaps on the wrists, ribs, arms, legs, and chest. It had numerous eyes on its head which all moved in place on their own accord, taking in everything. Z's eyes widened in recognition and trepidation.

"Gross," Ren grimaced.

"It's in Costa Verde," Jackson read. "We have to go."

"Rangers!" Z called out, stopping them in place.

"What's up?" Sage asked.

Alan watched his old friend shiver in place. She was hesitating, wanting to tell the Rangers to stay. He knew her connection to this being.

"Just… be careful," Z stated.

"Count on it," Tony replied before leading his friends out the door.

 **~Costa Verde~**

The Rangers arrived in the neighboring city in a swirl of lights matching their Ranger colors. They were immediately confronted by the alien throwing a young civilian woman into a car door. She grunted in pain and a trickle of blood made its way down her face.

"Back off!" Parker yelled. He rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt to reveal a white band on his wrist. On it, the band was the kanji symbol for "ninja." He poured a small bit of Heart Energy into it, causing it to glow. In less than a second, three shuriken appeared in Parker's right hand and he threw them. The stars struck their target, but he did not falter.

He acknowledged the Rangers' arrival and scoffed. "I've been looking forward to this, Power Rangers of Earth."

"Who're you supposed to be?" Tony asked.

"I am known as Azazel, harbinger of destruction," he answered in a casual, calm voice.

"Harbinger of destruction?" Sage replied, "Isn't that a little cliche?"

Azazel ignored this. He simply stated, "Once I'm through with you, I'll add another tally to my board."

"Tally?" Erica repeated.

"After you six, I will have destroyed 40 teams of Power Rangers from across the Universe."

These words made the Six freeze up. Jackson even took a small step back in shock.

"40? No… He couldn't have, right?" Ren asked her friends.

"Observe," Azazel beckoned, waving his hand above him. A swirling red cloud formed slightly above the group, displaying the the alien's memories.

The first cloud opened up and engulfed the Rangers.

 **~Memory~**

As observers from above, the Rangers watched Azazel launch powerful energy attacks in all directions, destroying dome shaped buildings and high towers.

"Planet Posterus is not gonna fall to you!" Called out a young woman in black and pink. Her platinum blonde hair was diluted and her face was smeared with blood and grime. Though she spoke in her alien native tongue, the Rangers understood her in English.

"Bio Emerge!" Pink energy particles swirled around her, creating her Ranger suit.

"Bio Force Pink!" The Ranger called out proudly. Her fists glowed a bright pink as she fought Azazel with great skill. However, she wasn't enough. Eventually, the villain got the upper hand. She struggled in his grip, his large iron-clad palm wrapped around her throat.

Azazel calmly pointed out, "Your team is one of the ones who unlocked their Piece of Light. I've heard rumors that these select teams are more powerful than all others. Admittedly, you and your team did put up an impressive fight… But it's over now. I have won." With that, Azazel ignited the Pink Warrior in crimson red flames. Despite the fact her suit was protecting her, Bio Force Pink shrieked in agony. Laughing, Azazel threw the ablaze warrior off into the distance, where he knew she wouldn't survive.

 **~End Memory~**

The Rangers grunted as the memory was suddenly pulled away from them. No time had passed at all, but what they had just witnessed immobilized them.

Azazel, sensing this, laughed. "That was just one of many examples."

"He killed all those people… that poor Pink Ranger," Erica whispered, on the verge of crying.

"We have to fight," Parker said. "We're not gonna let that happen to Earth."

"Let's go," Ren nodded.  
"Ready, guys?" Tony asked.

"Ready!"  
"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

The Rangers rushed forward with their swords and blasters drawn. Sage and Erica slashed first, clashing with Azazel's fists. He pushed them away and blasted them away. Parker kicked him in the chest then fired a few times from his blaster, but he missed his attacks.

"Echo Sword!" Jackson called out slashing forward. Azazel counterattacked him with a swift kick and an energy burst. Tony came around with Sage and the two dug their swords into his side. Ren and Erica came in next and landed a few good hits. Parker and Jackson finished the assault with swift strikes. The Six surrounded him and slashed downward. However, before their blades could connect, Azazel put up a black barrier, stopping their attacks. The barrier then sent out a flash of black light and sent the force of the attacks back at the Rangers.

"Let's Legend Shift!" Jackson suggested.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Tony called out. The Rangers turned into black blurs and rushed the alien. However, one clean sweep of his arm was enough to knock the Rangers away.

"Hawk Blaster!" Tony raised the weapon in midair and fired, the red blasts nailing their target.

"Sonic Fin!" Parker landed and pulled the trigger, sending out a sonic wave. Sage stood next to Parker and raised his own weapon. "Lion Hammer!" He slammed the ground, sending a surge of yellow energy through the pavement. The double attack pushed the alien back a few steps.

"Navy Antler!" Erica clutched Azazel's arm and squeezed it, sending navy electricity through the weapon to paralyze him.

"Crimson Blaster!" Ren called out, firing at Azazel's back.

"Samurai Saber!" Jackson jumped in and drove his blade into his enemy's chest.

"You six fight well," Azazel calmly stated, "however it is not enough." He merely stomped the ground to send crimson fire in all directions, sending the Six Rangers onto their backs.

In a flash, he zipped forward at the Six, who grouped up, and slammed flaming fists into Sage and Parker. The two cried out in pain and landed on top of the car, the impact causing them to demorph.

"Leave them alone!" Erica yelled, "Thunderstaff, Tornado Star!" She threw the projectile, but it bounced off of Azazel and found its way back to its owner. However, it moved so fast, it struck Erica in the chest, causing her to demorph.

"Erica!" Ren cried. She raised the Crimson Blaster to cover her friends while Tony and Jackson came around undetected.

"Ninja Air Walk!" Tony dashed on the air and fired from his Ninja Sword Blaster. Jackson switched to Super Samurai Mode and sent a wave of his own fire from his sword.

Azazel sensed this and teleported into the air, then blasted Jackson and Tony into the ground with flames. The two created craters under them and demorphed. The attacks they sent out collided with Ren and demorphed her last.

"It's over," Azazel grinned. "I win."

Before he could make a move, colored lights twisted around the Rangers and teleported them away.

~HQ~

"You guys alright?" Alan asked the Rangers, helping them to their feet.

"More or less," Sage groaned. "He kicked our butts."

Ren opened up a few Holo Screens and replayed the footage of their battle.

"There's gotta be some way to take him out," she spoke, her eyes scanning the multiple replays. The others walked up behind her, each deep in thought. However, Alan interjected and stood in front of them, obscuring their view. "You guys should go home and rest."

"How can we?" Sage asked. "Azazel is still out there."

Alan nodded, "Which is why you should take this time and relax. It's only gonna get worse from here."

 **~Aziza~**

Off on her own, Aziza sat in a meditative position, looking up at the appearing stars. "Light of Ruguia, guide me," she whispered to herself. Her eyes flashed a bright white and her mind drifted from her body and into the vast cosmos.

Visions filled her sight, visions of countless planets in ruin. Billions of alien lifeforms were under oppression by the Erebian Empire. Cities destroyed, lives ruined, planets on the brink of disaster. But then, she also found images of resistances across the multitude of planets trying to fight back, however, no one was there to lead any of them.

Aziza returned to her body and opened her eyes. "I can't let Azazel go…" She gripped her knees with her hands and grimaced at the memories that haunted her. A bloodthirsty chill ran down her spine, causing her to jump up. Azazel had returned.

 **~Battlefield~**

When Z arrived to the scene, the Rangers were a few moments away from reengaging the alien.

"I won't let them!" Z told herself sprinting forward. She clapped her hands together, focused her Heart Energy and formed a crimson ball between her hands. She flipped over the Rangers and dropped the ball while she sailed over them.

"Z!" Ren called out in surprise.

"I can't let you fight him, guys," Z informed. She snapped her fingers, and the ball dropped between the Rangers sank into the ground and formed an intricate circular symbol.

"No one leaves this barrier."  
"What're you doing?" Jackson demanded. "Let us fight him!"

Z ignored this and the continous pleas of the Rangers and focused her mind. She tapped her sternum with her right pointer and middle finger and chanted in her native alien tongue. A few seconds later, a beautiful sword with a goldenrod blade emerged from her chest and floated into her hands.

"Sword of Light!" Z raised her weapon and charged at Azazel.

The two engaged in a fast paced battle. Moving like a blur, Z danced around the enemy, hacking away at him. She sent punches, kickes, energy blasts and powerful slashes any chance she got, not giving Azazel the time to strike back. The Rangers stared in awe at her prowess, but they still desperately wanted to help, evidenced by them trying to break the barrier keeping them in place.

"We've got to do something!" Tony grunted, slashing the barrier with his Ninja sword. Seeing as it didn't make a dent, he let his sword turn into energy and sink back into his Keystone.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Z. She had expended a lot of energy in the beginning of the fight and was slowing down.

Azazel sent a forward punch which collided with Z's sword, sending her skidding into a wall.

"No!" The Rangers shouted when another punch sent Z into the air.

"Rangers," came her voice. The Six turned around and saw a spirit form of Z standing in front of them.

"Z?" Sage asked, "But how? You're over there," he pointed to the real Z defending herself.

Parker pointed out, "This is a projection from Z's heart."

"Exactly, Park. Nice one," Spirit Z nodded and continued, "You should know… my personal history… and how it relates to Azazel." She raised her left hand and projected images into the minds of the Six.

A pearly white planet appeared in their mind eyes. It was much like Earth in size, but it was more pure in away.

"After spending time on Earth with Alan and narrowly escaping from the incident that changed his life, I was moved back to my homeworld Ruguia. Ruguia is the sister planet to Triforia in that the inhabitants are peacekeepers who let the planet's light, its very energy essence, guide us to different parts of the cosmos to guide others."

The Rangers then saw a slightly younger Z dressed in a white uniform with a few six others her age.

"What you didn't know was that I and my friends were the Power Rangers of our planet."

The Ruguian Ranger forms flashed forth next. There were seven Rangers in that team. They were Red, Green, Yellow, Black, Pink, Navy, and White, Z being the Yellow Ranger. The forms looked like Knights and their forms had pieces of armor on the chest, around the waist, and the helmet.

"One day, the Erebians attacked." Impressions of the millions of ships bombarding the planet rocked the Rangers to their cores. "We fought back for months, bravely defending our planet. However, Azazel came along and wiped us out. I barely escaped the enslavement of my planet."

A memory of Z retreating into an escape pod played. Her uniform was in shreds, her hair was dirty and tears flowed down her face as she watched her planet be surrounded by ships, all the while her escape pod jumped into hyper speed and sped away.

The Six returned to reality with heavy hearts. Spirit Z said, "So you see, I need this. I need to fight for my friends and my home. And most of all… you. I can't let this freak destroy you and your planet like he did to mine." Spirit Z bowed her head apologetically before disintegrating into sprites of light.

"Still," Erica whispered, seeing Z land a solid front kick on Azazel's chest, "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Which is why we won't," Parker patted her back and raised his wand. "Outbreak!" He pointed his magical conduit at the ground, making giant roots and vines burst out from under them. With the cement uneven, the spell barrier was disrupted and fell away. Just as this happened, Z was thrown into a car door.

"Spark!" Parker chanted, sending a wave of electricity through the ground. The current paralyzed Azazel enough for Tony and Ren to ninja streak in and get Z out of there.

"What're you six doing?!" She demanded.

"We know why you're doing this," Jackson said, "but we're not letting you do this alone."

Continuing, Sage said, "This is what you trained us for: to protect the world!"

"Let us fight him for you and your planet," Erica pleaded.

Nodding, Z relented. She gave a small smile, "You're all right. Thanks for knocking some sense into me." She got up, gripping her pained left arm, and turned to Azazel. "Things are different this time, Azazel! These Rangers won't fall to you so easily!"

"We'll see!"

Z looked over her shoulder and motioned her head forward. "Show him."

"Let's do it, guys!" Tony called out.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

~Morphing Sequence~

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!" 

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force! 

"Maligs, attack!" The minions swarmed the Six who calmly drew their swords. Tony slashed through a few in front while Parker and Sage took on the ones on the right. Ren front flipped over a few and spun in a circle, disarming them, leaving it open for Jackson and Erica to swoop in and finish the job.

"Legend Shift!" Erica called out, withdrawing the Scroll of Squadron Green.

"Let's do it!" Jackson agreed, pulling out a silver scroll.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

As the Squadron Power Rangers, the six released chi attacks upon the closet Maligs.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

In another flash of light, the Rangers transformed into the six Zeo Rangers. They jumped into the air and turned into energy before coming together as one large sphere. "Zeo Dynamite Attack!" They crashed into the ground, dispersing the Maligs.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Now as the Turbo Rangers, and in Jackson's case the Phantom Ranger, the Six sprinted at the speed of sound, slashing through more foot soldiers.

"SPD Emergency!"

"Deltamax Strikers!" Erica, Ren, Sage, and Parker lined up with their blasters and fired first. Bruisers appeared from the sky and landed around the Six. Tony jumped into the air with his Delta Blasters while Jackson raised the Omega Morpher.

"Electro Mode!" Jackson called out, sending pulse waves in all directions while red lasers from Tony rained down on the attackers.

With the remaining minions gone, the Six lined up in front of Azazel. "Your turn!" Tony called out.

"Let's see what you can do!"

Tony raised his dual blasters and fired a barrage of lasers while his friends went in for close combat with their D-Rods.

They swarmed the alien, striking at him repeatedly. Jackson sent a high kick and a few well placed punches, but the alien swatted him into a building.

"Jack!" Parker worriedly called. "Everyone, back!" The Five jumped away and raised new scrolls. They raised their left wrists and with small flashes of light, conjured their morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Jungle Bow!" Sage summoned his weapon and clashed with Azazel's sword. He twirled the staff around him with fluidity and precision before pulling the staff upward and disarming the alien.

"Jungle Tongfa!"

"Jungle Chuks!"

Parker and Tony double teamed Azazel and pulverized him with powerful shots from their weapons. "Clear!" Ren told the boys. They dove out of the way leaving a clear shot for the girls who were glowing with purple and white auras.

"Spirit of the Wolf!"

"Spirit of the Rhino!"

Ren and Erica sent forth a violet wolf accompanied by a white rhino which collided with Azazel, sending him flying.

"Nice, guys," Jackson said joining his friends.

Azazel stood up and growled, "I'm not done!"

"Someone has some fight let in him," Ren pointed out.

"Then let's end him," Tony nodded raising a Ranger Scroll. Azazel created crimson fireballs with his hands and chucked them at the Rangers.

"Go Go Samurai!" The smoke and flames appeared to have swallowed the Six, but pink wind blew it all away thanks to Ren wielding the Sky Fan.

"Hydro Bow!" Parker launched multiple water arrows from the weapon, landing a direct hit on his target.

"Earth Slicer!" Sage let the three-pointed star fly. Like a boomerang, it struck Azazel then came back many times, striking him over and over.

Jackson, Tony, and Erica rushed in last with their personal weapons.

"Barracuda Blade!"

"Forest Spear!"

The two ran past Azazel, striking him in the sides.

"Fire Smasher!" Tony raised the Zanbato above his head, letting it catch fire. He swung down and drove straight through the alien, splitting him in half.

Azazel coughed and growled, backing up away from the Rangers.

"Had enough?" Tony asked.

"Far from it!" Screamed the alien who exploded, leaving behind a mass of black energy. The energy condensed into a humanoid figure with razor sharp claws. It looked like a black satyr with a demon tail.

Morphing back into their Skyward forms, the Rangers stared in awe.

"That doesn't look good," Sage muttered.

The demon bowled through the Rangers in one strike, knocking them onto their backs.

"Now what?" Ren asked. Azazel came rushing at them again, but Erica flicked her hands, telekinetically tossing the alien away.

"Rangers!" Z called to them, "Take these!" She pressed her hands to her chest and extracted a yellow light from her heart. She threw it into the air, which caused the light to disperse into six individual lights that landed in the grasps of the Rangers.

The lights dispersed revealing a new set of Ranger Scrolls. Although they were not receiving a Piece of Light, the Six felt the newfound energy the new powers brought with them.

Z instructed, "The call is 'Guiding Light, Shine Bright!' Go now!"

The Rangers nodded and loaded their new scrolls into their Morphers.

"Guiding Light, Shine Bright!"

The Rangers transformed into the Rugian Power Rangers, known simply as "Guardian Knights."

"Guardian Swords!" The Six drew their own special swords whose blades shared their Ranger color. Tony sent a wave of red from his blade that swept Azazel off his feet.

"Awesome!" Tony grinned.

His friends followed suit, making their swords glow as well. They rushed Azazel, slashing him repeatedly. Ren and Jackson kicked the demon away, giving the two and their friends more room.

"Be purified by the light!" They shouted thrusting their swords into the air. "Celestial Slash!"

They charged forward, each slashing the alien one at a time until Tony made the finishing blow. Azazel screamed in agony as he faded away into dust.

"Darkness: Purified!" The Rangers called together.

 **~Later, The Cave~**

"Are you sure?" Erica asked Z, who was dressed up in her old uniform with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Z nodded, "You Six have grown so much over the weeks I've spent with you. The light is guiding me to other planets." She pulled up holograms of several planets that sent out distress signals.

"I'm gonna reach these worlds and help free them."

"Wish we could come with you," Jackson said.

"The world needs you here," She pointed out. She took the six in for a group hug. "Thank you for what you all did today. I'm so grateful."

"We should be thanking you," Tony corrected, "For helping us, training us, giving us your old powers."

"Someone has to use them," Z winked. She turned around and saw Alan staring at the ground. She walked up to him and gently placed her hands on his cheeks, lifting his face so he'd look at her.

"Take care of them like always okay, Crybaby?"

Alan's face flushed as he worriedly looked at the Rangers who were holding back fits of laughter.

"Z!"

"I know, I know." She pulled him in for a hug and said, "I'll be back, I promise."

A bright white portal opened up in the room and Z started for it. She stood in front of it and looked back one last time. "May the power protect you all." She stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Thanks, Z," Parker whispered looking at the new Scroll he received. "Thank you."

* * *

Next Time: Collective dreams lead the Rangers to Reefside, where they must rescue a certain someone from the Erebians! Also, the question as to what Erica is will finally be answered!

Epic 24: Echoes of Thunder

I updated the Wiki:

\- Perry-Verse

\- Skyward Force (I added their new Arsenal onto their page)

\- Alien Ranger Teams

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

As a special New Year's gift, I'm running a contest! You've probably noticed that I'm one of the only people on Fanfiction who creates videos that correspond with the stories.

I recently created the final Skyward Force opening, and let me tell you, it's probably the best opening I've created out of all the ones I've done for my profile.

Creating them is a lot of work, but is always fun. Which brings me to the contest. Do YOU want your Power Rangers story to have an opening? To add a little Power Ranger realism to it, setting it apart from all others?

Well, if you leave a review on this chapter, you'll be entered to win! I'll put your username in a randomizer and select two lucky individuals as winners! Hurry, now! This contest closes **January 9th, 2016!**

Write On!


	35. Lost Epic: Diary of Tommy Oliver

Stick around! The contest winner will be announced at the end of this Lost Epic!

* * *

"Diary of Tommy Oliver, January 10th, 2015," the man's voice is blocked by static at first, until it finally gains clarity. An image of Tommy appears on a Holo Screen. He wears a stoic, calm expression on his face.

"It's been eleven years since Mesogog's defeat, so I've taken it upon myself to formally update my records in light of recent events. As of late, the Power Rangers: Cyber Fusion have taken up arms to defend the planet. But, I'll get to them at a later time."

Tommy projects an image of an unknown group of Power Rangers. "This recording will relay what I've gathered on Power Rangers: Ion Force, a KO-35 Ranger team."

The man enters a few commands on his keyboard and pulls up seven individual images of the Ion Rangers.

"Mid-2012, a rogue scientist on KO-35 used his resources to create mutant monsters out of fugitives running from the law to take over the planet. Former Silver Space Ranger, Zhane, brought together the Ion Rangers to take on the threat."

The first enlarged photo was of a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He wore a red tunic and black pants.

"This is Loren, Ion Red Ranger. He started out as an energetic teen, but slowly matured into a strong leader."

(Loren is portrayed by Dylan Everett)

 **~Video Recording~**

Loren stood straight and tall in front of an army of mutants. He wore a bandage around his forehead and his clothes were ripped and dirtied. He clenched his fist, turning away from his older brother."I'm not a kid anymore, Liren. I'm the Red Ranger!"

Loren sprinted forward down a ruined street and raised his left wrist which held his morpher. "Ionize, Digitize!"

 **~End Recording~**

Tommy pulls up a new photo, an asian girl with pink highlights in her dark hair, and continues, "The next Ranger is the Pink Ranger: Korra. Before Loren was taken on as Red Ranger, Korra led the team after the death of their first Red Ranger. She had the most experience on the team, but, with time, she learned to truly accept the others.

(Korra is portrayed by Jamie Chung)

 **~Video Recording~**

Korra looked behind her, eyeing down the mutant who killed the original Red Ion Ranger. "She doesn't torment me anymore."

She helped her friends up one by one and genuinely smiled at them for the first time since they've known her. "You guys are my friends. We're gonna take that mutant down, she won't stand a chance."

 **~End Recording~**

The next image depicts a boy who resembles Loren, but is slightly older.

"Liren, Loren's older brother. Always doing things by the book, he learned that sometimes, risks are meant to be taken, especially for those one cares about.

(Liren is portrayed by Austin Butler)

 **~Video Recording~**

"No!" Liren yelled with strife. His friends were hanging above him, bound by chains. They were being tortured and electrocuted by red energy.

"Stop this now!" He raised his sidearm and pointed it the mutant who held his team hostage. "Ion Scan!" His sidearm opened up on top, revealing a scope. The scope scanned the mutant, measuring its humanity, to see if the human inside the monster could be saved. He gasped when he found that the humanity meter was at 100%, meaning the human inside was in complete control of his actions, not the mutated side. The mutant calmy said, "You Ion Rangers rely so much on your scanners. Mutants with less than 50% humanity may be exterminated but those above must be saved. You cannot legally destroy me."

"You hurt all those people, all my friends…" Liren refused to lower his gun. Instead, he morphed into the Blue Ranger. "This scanner may read you as 100% human, but you have NO humanity!" With that, he pulled the trigger, destroying the mutant.

 **~End Video Recording~**

Tommy explains, "It's because of this incident that KO-35 was able to revise and improve its technology so mutant/human fugitives would never find a loophole in the system again." The next image depicted a girl with blonde hair and glowing green eyes.

"Hollyn, the Yellow Ranger. She's come a long way since being an affluent socialite."

(Hollyn is portrayed by Shailene Woodley)

 **~Video Recording~**

Hollyn kicked a mutant away from her friends. Her parents cowered behind bodyguards. Seeing this, she turned away in disdain. She thought to herself, "I'll never be like them."

She whispered, "Do whatever you want, mutant. Take away my gems, take away my money, I don't care. But hurt my friends again… and you're through! Ionize, Digitize!"

 **~End Recording~**

Tommy explains, "This is Blaine, Ion Black Ranger." The image of Blaine depicts him as a tanned skin boy with shoulder length brown hair. "He was actually a mutant who was able to regain his human form. He lost his social skills but slowly regained them and more."

(Blaine is portrayed by Max Schneider)

 **~Video Recording~**

Blaine eyed down his former mutant comrade. The mutant was pale blue with volt conductors rising from his back. "You lied to me," Blaine stated.

"Duh, I'm a mutant. You shouldn't have turned away from our cause, Blaine."

"Let my team go."

The mutant laughed, "Since when have you cared about humans?!"

"Since they took me in as family," Blaine raised his morpher and morphed.

 **~End Recording~**

"The sixth Ranger," Tommy goes on, "Is Zhane's younger brother, Mick. He struggled to prove himself as the new Silver Ranger, but soon realized that he had nothing to prove in the first place."

(Mick is portrayed by Evan Hofer)  
 **~Video Recording~**

"Mick, listen to me," Zhane whispered to his brother. The two stood on a high tower in KO-35's biggest cuty. Mutants swarmed everywhere on land and in the air. Fires raged, winds blew, the ground shook with the growing conflict.

"You aren't my stand-in as a Silver Ranger," Zhane pressed.

Mick shook his head, "But I-"

"No. You only thought like that because that's how you've always seen yourself. Mick, just remember from now on… YOU are the Silver Ranger. Only you."

Mick turned away from Zhane and let a single tear fall. He stared out down below the tower to see his friends fighting. "Only me…" He raised his morpher and sprinted forward. "Only I'm the Silver Ranger!" He jumped off the edge and morphed, ready to join the battle.

 **~End Recording~**

"The last member is Imogen, the Crimson Ranger." A dirty blonde girl with piercing green eyes is pulled up next to Tommy. "A bit of a spitfire, she learned to value the merits of a Ranger Team after being so alone for so long."

(Imogen is portrayed by Melissa Benoist)

 **~Recording~**

"You think I'm alone?" Imogen rose up to her feet, covered in blood and grime. A mutant growled at her and threw a claw forward, but Imogen blocked it with telekinesis. "You think I'm all alone?" She blasted the mutant back and shook her head, "I'm not alone. Not anymore. I have friends, family, a whole planet to protect. I'll never be alone again."

 **~End Recording~**

Tommy makes all the photos disappear and says, "The Ion Rangers fought for two years before saving KO-35. They were regarded as powerful heroes. However, recently, KO-35 has gone silent. Recent reports say that KO-35 was attacked by a powerful empire. It's been weeks since then. Andros and the Space Rangers have gone out to investigate. I fear the worst. My name is Tommy Oliver, over and out."

 **~Video Diary, Close~**

* * *

A/N: So, in story, this is what the Skyward Rangers found on Tommy's diary: Entries regarding Ranger History, pre-Zordon, during Zordon's era, and after Zordon's era (AKA 2000-present).

Originally, I was planning on doing a story for Ion Force alongside Next Legend back in 2012, but I never got around to it. However, I did have a clear direction for each of the Rangers, so I made this Lost Epic so you could get a taste of who they are. Also, this Epic serves to set up a future chapter.

I probably won't do a Lost Epic like this all the time, but this one was necessary.

NOW, for the good stuff. I decided to choose 3 winners for the opening contest. One this week, one next week, then the last the week after. I also decided to make this contest a little more involved, meaning if you want an opening for one of your Ranger stories, you'll have to work for it ;)

But first, I randomized all the names of people who entered. I rolled a literal dice and… the winner of this week is… drum roll please… **Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley.** Congrats, Love! Just PM ASAP with the team you want me to make. I only ask that you find a few video links of your actors for me!

However, don't give up, everyone else. You can enter more than once! This week will have a challenge! A bit of Ranger riddle/trivia :D Let's see how deep you are within the fandom.

I am one, but I am all.

I know of your pasts.

With time, I gain more strength

to assist you in the battle.

What am I?

Those who answer correctly will be entered in the drawing! Good luck!

The Ion Force will be on the Wiki soon. I'll let you know.


	36. Epic 24: Echoes of Thunder

A/N: So I kinda goofed up. The Lost Epic before this chapter was supposed to go after this one.

* * *

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." - Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Princess Winona sat in her throne chair, her eyes drifting as she dozed off. Suddenly, a strike of inspiration hit her. She reached into a black bag hanging from her armrest and pulled out a sketchbook with art supplies. She immediately began to draw with a small grin on her face.

"Princess, what is it you intend to do?" Kortan asked.

Steinrick explained, "Princess Winona has finally gotten inspiration to draw. You see, Kortan, her visualization ability is magnificent. She draws what she sees in her mind's eye and bases all her attack on a planet from the things she puts down in her book."

Within minutes, Winona was done. "Exactly, Steinrick." She flipped her book around and depicted a beautifully detailed portrait of herself standing behind a slightly older woman who was sitting in front of a few computer screens. Winona appeared to be pulling a chain of memories from the other woman's head as she continued to work.

"I don't understand," Kortan examined the portrait.

"You will soon, Kortan. Sonna, ready a squadron of Maligs. I would like to do this personally."

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Find my journal," Tommy Oliver's voice echoed like a weak ghost. "Find my journal, Tony." Tony Winchester tossed and turned in bed, mumbling to himself. Images of strange monsters attacking flooded his dreams only for them to be beaten back by a group of five Rangers colored Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, and White. "Find my journal…"

At the same time, Parker was having troubles in his sleep as well. He found himself wandering a dark forest that was completely void of life. "Hello?" He called out, receiving no answer.

"Parker," a voice calmly spoke behind him. The boy turned around and gasped at what he saw.

"Kaldur?"

The alien who gave he and his friends their Ranger powers stood before him with a stoic expression on his face. "What're you doing here, Kaldur?"

"You called me here, or rather, your heart did."

"But, why?"

"Your questions will be answered, soon." Kaldur walked forward and placed his hand on Parker's left shoulder. From that contact, Parker felt a familiar chill run down his back. It felt natural, as if his body had craved the familial contact for so long and it finally got its wish.

"Who are you?" Parker whispered.

Kaldur grinned and said, "A city by the sea, you must go. Find the documents of one of Earth's greatest."

Parker woke up with a start and reached above his head yelling, "Kaldur!" He looked around, noticing he was in his dorm room on campus.

"Parker?" Jackson's voice asked. There was a shuffling sound of movement that led to a desk lamp turning on, partially illuminating Jackson's face. "You okay?" He asked his roommate.

"I had the weirdest dream…"

Jackson frowned at his lap and said, "You too, huh?"

"You've been having weird dreams?"  
"For a while, yeah. I think we should tell the others in the morning."

"Yeah you're right."

 **~Cue Opening~**

Outside a small cafe in a distant city, a woman with dark red hair was taking out the trash. Sighing after another long day at work, the woman looked into the night sky, deep in thought. A trash can fell onto its side, causing her to jump.

"Hello?" She asked slowly stepping closer to the darkness.

From out of nowhere, a hand grasped her, covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

The Rangers all met up at Chip's to discuss some predicaments they had been facing. Surprisingly, it wasn't just Tony, Parker, and Jackson who were plagued.

"A city by the sea," Sage relayed to his friends, "Something keeps telling me about it."

"Me too," Ren connected, "then, I'd see some Power Rangers fighting some monsters."

Erica continued, "I can't place them. I'm not sure which team they are."

"Alan," Sage asked, "why is this happening to us?"

Alan paced around a little, his chin in his hand. His brow was furrowed and his eyes darted as if he were calculating an equation that floated above his head. "You Six are connected to the Morphing Grid. If you're all dreaming about the same thing, the Grid is probably trying to tell you something."

Tony's phone went off, and he opened the screen. It was a text from his Mother and after reading it, grinned. "Okay I think I know what to do."

"What?" Erica asked.

"It's Headmaster's Holiday tomorrow, so no school. We go to where my Uncle lived: Reefside."

 **~Reefside, California~**

"This is where he lived," Tony pointed to his Uncle's place on the edge of the city.

"Doesn't seem as big as I remember," Sage pointed out stepping up to the door.

"True, but there's gotta be a reason why our dreams led us here." Slowly, the boy in red opened the front door and led his friends inside. The Six searched the house on both floors and came up with nothing.

"There's nothing," Jackson concluded when they came together in the kitchen.

"Wait," Parker held up his hand to silence his friend. He closed his eyes and focused. He felt a pull of energy coming from way beneath them. When he opened his eyes, the irises were glowing blue instead of brown. In Parker's eyes, everything around him had a blue glow to it until his gaze rested on a mini model of a dinosaur skeleton. Unlike everything else in his field of vision, it was glowing a bright gold. Parker locked his fingers around the jaw and pulled it down. This caused a trapdoor to open up in the floor in front of the Rangers.

"Creepy," Ren whispered.

Jackson joked, "I didn't know your Uncle was also Batman, Tone."

Tony playfully hit Jackson's stomach before descending the stairs.

The Six found themselves upon a brightly lit room colored brown and amber. Computers lined one wall while other technologies were scattered around.

"Look," Erica said, pointing to the main computer monitors. She sat in the control chair and said, "Maybe we can find something here." She typed away at the keyboard and pulled up a file labeled, "The Journal of Thomas Oliver."

"That's it!" Tony explained, "That's what Uncle Tommy wanted me to find. What's in it?"

"It's encrypted," Erica told him, seeing a series of code protecting the file.

"What're you doing in here?" Asked an older man's voice. Alarmed, the Rangers turned to see a man in his early 30's. This man had caramel brown skin, dark eyes, and charcoal black hair. He wore a white button down shirt and black jeans.

"Wait," Jackson studied the man for a few seconds before his eyes widened in surprise. "You're Trent Fernandez!"

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Trent Fernandez! He's the artist and writer of the '7th Wonders' comic book series! I grew up reading his stuff!"

Trent flashed Jackson a friendly grin before asking again, "What're you guys doing in here?" However, upon stepping closer to the Rangers, Trent whispered, "You're the Skyward Force Power Rangers. Didn't recognize you Six for a little."

"But," Sage asked, "how-"

"I guess I should tell you guys that I'm the White Dino Thunder Ranger. We've been keeping up with your activities," Trent explained.

"We?" Ren echoed.

"Nevermind that," Trent said, "What brings you guys here?"

Tony explained, "We've been having these weird dreams. They led us here and we're trying to open my Uncle Tommy's journal. Think you can help us?"

"No," Trent shook his head. "I would point you to someone who can, but something happened."  
"What?" Asked Erica.

"I came down here because an old friend of mine and my team's, Hayley Ziktor, disappeared last night."

"How'd she disappear?" Parker inquired.

Trent walked over to the main computer and pulled up surveillance from outside her Cybercafe. It showed Hayley being pulled into the back alley by none other than Princess Winona.

"Winona has her," Ren gripped the back of the chair and gritted her teeth.

Tony withdrew a red flashdrive from his Uncle's computer, which he stored the files on, and stuffed it in his pocket. So we save Hayley and ask her to help us decrypt the files?"

"Exactly," Trent nodded. "Luckily, I can get you to her."

"How?" Sage asked.

Trent replayed the video and paused it when Hayley was dragged away. She and Winona disappeared in a bright green light. He said, "That green glow was an invisi-portal. There's only one place I can think of that these invisi-portals can take her to somewhere secure."

"And that would be…" Parker trailed off.

Trent simply answered, "Mesogog's palace. I'll tell you everything that happened to me and my team back in 2004."

 **~Mesogog's Palace~**

"Do what I say!" Winona ordered Hayley, striking the woman with an energy whip. Hayley winced in pain before commenting, "You know, good manners can go a long way," before reluctantly getting to work. Mesogog's palace had been repaired by the Erebians over a period of a few weeks. Its techonology was salvaged enough to be rebuilt. Hayley was at a computer console typing an algorithm into action.

A small alarm rang, alerting Winona to a security feed of Trent in the city helping the Skyward Rangers.

"My, my, what a coincidence." She turned to Hayley and sternly ordered, "Keep working." She then walked over to Mesogog's old genetic randomizer and turned it on to create a new monster.

 **~Reefside~**

"The portal should be around here," Trent led the Teens through Reefside High. "Just pretend you're my art students from a different town and you'll be okay."

"You're an art teacher?" Jackson beamed, "That's cool!"

The Rangers chuckled at Jackson being so close to one of his apparent childhood heroes.

Trent humored the boy and asked him about his acting career. "So you took a break to be a Ranger?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't need to call me that, Jackson," Trent laughed. His face fell when he heard a familiar ring in the air. "Stop," he warned, before looking in the courtyard. An invisi-portal opened up and it dropped off a dinosaur monster followed by a group of Maligs and Tyrannodrones.

Tony grimaced at the robotic dinosaurs and asked, "Old friends of yours?"

"Unfortunately," Trent muttered, taking a fighting stance.

The monster announced, "I am Mesogog 2." It resembled the original Mesogog's more mutated form except it had wings, bigger claws, and was colored completely black. It did not have the original's memories, though, as it was more animalistic.

"Attack!" The two foot soldier groups converged on the fleeing student body.

"Guys, the students!" Tony called out as he and his friends rushed forward.

"I got'em, Winchester!" Parker replied making a beeline to the right.  
"I'll get the other side!" Erica informed, going to the left.

This left the remaining Rangers and Trent to take on the monsters in front of them. Ren kicked a T-Drone in the chest before punching a few away. Tony jump kicked two in a row and flipped another on its back. Sage summoned his Ninja sword and blocked a T-drone's claws. He swiped away, destroying a few. Trent easily avoided all attacks by the Maligs and T-drones before dispatching them with swift kicks and punches.

Parker pulled a blue bandanna out of his pocket and covered his mouth to conceal his face before flipping over a group of T-drones. He landed in front of a few students and as he did, he threw a few kunai into the first few. "Run!" He beckoned to the scared students. They nodded and took off, leaving the boy. He withdrew his wand and conjured, "Summon!" A spell circle appeared in front of him and released a flurry of daggers, impaling and destroying the attackers.

On the other side, Erica had used her Skyward Blaster to take down the numerous attackers, all the while using a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes from the students she was protecting.

When the remaining soldiers were taken care of, the Rangers lined up in front of Trent.

"Ready, guys?" Tony asked.

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

The Rangers withdrew their firearms and fired off a flurry of energy attacks. The barrage pushed Mesogog 2 back, but he stood firm. He stomped the ground, sending a shockwave that made the Rangers lose balance. He roared, and a sound wave struck them, causing sparks to fly in all directions.

"A sound attack, huh?" Tony asked. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" He transformed into Ninja Storm Red and jumped up, sprinting on the air. "Ninja Air Blast!" He thrust his hands forward, sending a wave of wind outward, bouncing the monster's scream back at him before being blown into a stone column.

"Now!" Parker told the others. He and the rest of the team summoned the Star Shift: Bow and fired a barrage of arrows at Mesogog 2, utterly taking him down.

"Did we get him?" Ren asked. A slow clap rang around the courtyard, unnerving them. On top of the nearest building stood Princess Winona. "Very impressive, Rangers."

"Winona!" Erica identified. "Where's Hayley?"

"Why would I answer that?"

Trent said, "Don't lie. I know you have her!"

"Hm… I guess I should tell you. I have her in my new palace where your old enemy once was."

"I knew it," Trent muttered.

"Now that I've confirmed your theory, you seven owe me something."

Sage challenged, "Yeah? What would that be?"

Winona laughed, "I'm glad you asked." In the blink of an eye, she was gone. A split-second later, she appeared in front of Sage and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a bench. She spun in a circle and, with one leg, managed to kick the rest of the Rangers.

"She packs a kick," Tony whispered before getting up and attacking her. She flipped over him and punched Ren before clashing hand-to-hand with Jackson and Erica. Parker jumped in and managed to kick her in the back, making her fall onto her front. However, she sprung up with a spin.

Ren clashed with her, the two matching each other as equals. Winona hopped over Ren's low spin kick and blasted her in the chest with magenta energy.

"Ren!" Tony jumped forth with his Ninja sword and sliced down, but she caught the boy's wrist. She grabbed Ren by the neck and said, "As a proper exchange for the info I gave you, I'll be taking these two." An invisi-portal opened up above them and absorbed all three of them.

The Rangers demorphed and looked to Trent.

"Looks like we won the gamble," Sage sighed.

Trent nodded, "We need to work fast. If we can hone in on Tony and Ren's signals, we can open our own portal to get to them."

 **~Mesogog's Palace~**

"You're Hayley," Tony whispered. He and Ren were dumped on the floor behind Hayley. Winona had left to make some alterations to Mesogog 2. She also took the Rangers' morphers and tied the two up.

"Didn't think I'd meet the new Rangers," she replied.

"Hayley," Ren asked, "why did the Erebian's take you?"

"They want one thing: access to the archives of the Morphing Grid."

"Why?" Tony asked in shock.

"I don't know what they want to find, exactly. But, Tony, I do know from your Uncle that no evil force has ever had direct access to the Morphing Grid. The last evil that was able to do so was Dark Specter, but he was destroyed in 1998."

"Well, she's not gonna get her hands on it," Tony dug into his pocket and pulled out the flashdrive, "in a little bit, our friends will open up a portal and get us out of here. But in the meantime, can you open my Uncle's files?"

"That, I can do."

 **~Reefside~**

The Rangers and Trent were sitting in a giant truck Hayley had designed to storm Mesogog's palace all those years ago. While Parker, Sage, and Erica were in the storage piece of the truck, Jackson sat in the front with Trent who was driving.

"You're awfully quiet," Trent pointed out.

Jackson huffed and nodded his head. "It's these dreams I've been having."

"The collective ones with your friends?"

"No, not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"For weeks now, I've been also having dreams of me attacking my friends."

 **~Flash~**

Jackson, in his Ranger form, strikes his friends with his Echo Sword. They're trying to calm him down, but he's animalistically taking them down one at a time.

 **~Flash~**

"It's the same almost every night. I don't wanna tell them… What if… What if I'm actually evil?"

Trent shook his head, "Jackson, I understand. Before I joined my friends, I was evil. I almost destroyed them so many times. And even after I was good again, I kept secrets from them that ultimately put a huge rift between us. Trust me; you're not evil. You should also tell your friends. They'll support you."

Jackson smiled gratefully. Before he could reply, Trent pointed forward, "There's the spot." The truck began to accelerate into a rock quarry. Trent hit an intercom button and said, "Parker, on my mark. 1...2...3… NOW!"

In the back sitting at a desk of computers, Parker hit a switch, opening the portal in front of the truck. When they safely passed through, the truck continued to accelerate.

Inside the palace, Winona groaned in irritation as she walked into the main room with Mesogog 2. "They found us TOO soon. Human! Are you done yet?" Hayley spun in the chair, revealing the screen. On it, a different program was running to open Tommy's journals, not open the Morphing Grid archives. Anger flooded her and she stormed forward.

"Not so fast!" Ren shouted, she and Tony shooting to their feet. They focused Heart Energy between their hands and expanded them. Together, they erected a wall of pink and red energy. Enraged, Winona and her lackey began striking the wall, but the Rangers held strong.

"Hayley!" Tony grunted, "finish the program!"

Outside, Maligs and T-drones fired projectile lasers at the truck, causing it to come to an abrupt stop. The Rangers burst from the back, Trent being held by Jackson, and all were unharmed.

"Let's do it!" Parker pointed forward, taking out a Ranger Scroll.

"SPD Emergency!" He and Sage transformed into SPD Blue and Yellow. "Jackson, Erica, take Trent inside and get the others!"  
"Right on!" Jackson nodded. He, Erica and Trent went in one direction while their allies covered them with blaster fire.

Inside, Trent led the two through the maze, as he still remembered how to navigate it. T-drones stormed the halls, but Skyward Rangers transformed into their Zeo forms and dispatched them.

"Through this door!" Trent pointed at a pair of metallic doors.  
"Right! Zeo Gold Staff, full power!" He thrust the staff forward and blasted the doors open. As he did this, Ren and Tony's shield fell and the two were knocked to Hayley's feet.

"NO!" Jackson cried.

Winona was about to deliver a fatal blow to the Rangers, but Trent appeared out of nowhere and kicked her side, sending her into Mesogog 2.

"Camouflage power," Trent explained, helping the Rangers to their feet. From the impact, Winona had dropped the morphers at Trent's feet. He handed them back to their owners. "You alright, Hayley?"

"I've been better," she replied handing the red drive back to Tony.

Tony and Ren morphed and engaged the two villains in hand-to-hand combat. Erica was kicked into a wall by Winona, but she wasn't going down.

"Now should be a good time," she whispered to herself. "Ren, get down. I'm gonna do it!"

"Are you sure?" Ren asked in a worried voice. "You've never used it for real before!"

"I'm sure!"

Ren dove away, leaving Winona confused. "Erica raised her arms and behind her helmet, both of her eyes began to glow a bright green. Green orbs appeared around her hands and she thrust them forward, sending streams of green energy forward. They crashed into Winona and sent her through a wall.

"That seals it," Winona groaned in pain. "I know what you are!"  
"What?" Erica asked. "You do?"

"You're an Enerdite! This changes everything!" An explosion scattered everyone, forcing the battle outside. As this happened, Sage and Parker finished off the T-drones. Mesogog 2 threw Tony into his friends while Winona punched Ren repeatedly with glowing fists. She then kicked Ren onto her back and kicked her in the stomach, sending her scooting across the gravel toward the others.

"Nice try, pinky. But Sonna created this combat suit. You can't beat me."

"She's mine," Ren growled, drawing her sword.

"Go get her," Tony nodded. The two young women went off in one direction while the remaining Rangers stood to challenge Mesogog 2.

"Jackson," Trent put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Show them how good you are." Suddenly, the scrolls for the Dino Thunder Rangers floated in front of the Five and became their original colors.

"Trent…" Jackson whispered. The man nodded as a spirit incarnation of the White Dino Thunder Ranger overlapped with him.

"Thank you, Trent."

"Let's use our new powers!" Tony called out.

"Right!"

The Five loaded the scrolls and called out, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

The Five Rangers press the activation button and snap their arms to their sides as the Dino Thunder symbol appears over their chests. They jump into the air and do backflip while their uniforms change. They land, creating a crater under them. They stand straight up and the DT helmets replace their own.

 **~End Sequence~**

"Tyranno!" Tony called out.

"Tricera!" Parker announced.

"Ptera!" Sage yelled.

"Brachio!" Erica called.

"Drago!" Jackson shouted.

"Power Rangers: Dino Thunder!"

Trent called out in encouragement, "Go get'em!"

 **~Cue Dino Thunder Opening Theme Song in the Background!~**

"Maligs, attack!" Mesogog 2 commanded. The Maligs swarmed them, but the Five stampeded through them.

"Tyranno Staff!" Tony swatted one in the chest. He planted the end of the staff into the ground and spun around it, striking multiple enemies in a circle. A group of Maligs lined up and fired on him, but Parker stepped in the way. "Tricera Shield!" He blocked all the attacks without wincing from the impact. From there, Sage, Erica, and Jackson jumped over the two with their weapons.

"Laser Arrows!" Jackson called out, sending golden arrow bolts from his sword. He struck down the first few Maligs.

"Ptera Grips!" Sage glided down and slashed a line of Maligs while Erica dug the Brachio Staff into the ground. "Earth Strike!" The ground shook with a wave of energy that wiped out the rest of the Maligs.

"Rangers!" Trent called, "Go into Super Dino Mode!"

"Right! Super Dino Mode!" The Five, more energized, sprinted forth. Sage flew in the air with new wings under his arms and kicked Mesogog 2 in the chest. Parker sprinted forward and struck the enemy with his hands. Erica grabbed came around, grabbed the dino's arm and threw him over head. Together, Tony, Parker, and Jackson became wrapped in golden energy and rushed through Mesogog.

Meanwhile, Ren and Winona were going head to head with equal force. Their attacks were perfect mirrors of each other and their styles were similar.

"Who taught you to fight?" Winona demanded as her kick was easily blocked by Ren.

"My Mom!" She loaded her scroll into her sword. "Transcended Wave!" Ren slashed down and struck Winona with a pink energy wave, sending her flying. "Interesting," Winona muttered before retreating into thin air.

Mesogog 2 was at the mercy of the others and was sent flying once more.

Trent instructed, "Combine your weapons!"

"You got it!" Tony nodded.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The Five called out. "Fire!" The energy sphere pierced Mesogog 2 and destroyed him.

"Awesome job, guys!" Sage cheered as the Five reverted back to Skyward form. Ren met up with them and informed, "Winona got away."

However, Winona used the power of darkness to make the monster grow.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"  
"Skyward Rider Megazord!"

"Let's give him a good one-two combo!" Tony instructed.

"Right!"

Sage held up the Scroll for Jungle Fury and loaded it into his pedestal. The others followed suit with their respective Scrolls.

"Skyward Force Megazord: Jungle Fury Formation!" The Elephant Zord appeared and assumed its combo with the Zord.

"Jungle Axe Stampede!" The Zord struck down with its axes, but Mesogog 2 blocked them and blasted the Zord away. The Rider lifted its guns and fired its lasers, but they simply bounced off the monster.

Erica raised the green SPD scroll and asked, "How bout this?" The Delta Zord flew from the sky and replaced the Elephant.

"Skyward Force Megazord: SPD Formation!"

Together the two zords raised their respective firearms. "Double Laser Flash!" The Zords unleashed a flurry of shots and struck Mesogog 2 over and over. He laughed, "It's pointless!" And roared, sending a lava stream from his mouth and striking the Zords.

"The Zords are overheating!" Parker informed, checking the analysis on his pedestal screen.

"Not a problem," Tony said, raising the Red Guardian Scroll. "Lucky for us, Alan was able to get one of our aux zords back online. "Down-morphing new configuration for Skyward Force Megazord: Guardian Formation!" The Surfer Zord flew from the sky and combined with the Zord. The Megazord then released a huge sum of water that was able to super cool and break away the lava.

"It's still not enough power to take down the big ugly," Sage said. Trent's voice came through the com link. "Rangers, combine your Zords."

Taking the advice, they formed the Skyward Rider Megazord.

"Now," Trent instructed, "Use the Dino Scrolls."

At that moment, the Scrolls floated above their owners. "Ranger Scrolls, set!" The Five who had keys inserted them into their pedestals. "Let's go! Skyward Rider Megazord: Dino Thunder Formation!"

In a flash, a giant orange T-Rex zord appeared from thin air and knocked Mesogog onto his back. It had a silver tail drill that struck the monster's chest.

"Combine!"

The T-Rex Zord folded into humanoid form, the head being the chest, and sat where Striker was. Its tail became a sword while its claw and arms came together to form a shield.

"Ready!"

The Rangers withdrew their swords from their pedestals and inserted their Skyward Scrolls.

"Thunder Drill Strike!" The Megazord's drill sword glowed a bright orange and it dashed forward, digging its weapon into the monster's chest destroying it.

"Darkness: Purified." Jackson announced.

 **~HQ~**

"Hayley's program unlocked the files," Tony explained to everyone, "but the files themselves will take a while to fully open."

Alan nodded his head, "Now we just need to find out what's on these things."

A Holoscreen appeared in front of the group revealing Tommy's face.

"My name is Thomas Oliver. If you're not me, then something is definitely wrong. In these journals, I will be explaining everything I've gathered in my time being active and inactive. These records, not only containing information on every species within the Order of the Meridian, but will also relay information on all the Power Ranger teams who have discovered their Piece of Light."

Everyone in the room was silent, one could hear a pin drop. At the back of the group, Jackson gripped his hands. He took Trent's words to heart, even to the point of hearing the man's voice in his head. He opened his mouth to admit the truth, but quickly closed them. However, he wasn't the only one troubled by something.

 **~Later that night, Finch Residence~**

"What's this about, honey?" Mr. Finch asked his daughter. She had called he and her mother into the room. From the look on her face, they knew it was serious.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I need to show you something," Erica half whispered. She held up her right hand and made it glow with a bright green orb. She used her left hand to telekinetically lift the books of her desk, the books were accompanied by a green aura. She then extended the green energy from her right hand as if it were her arm and snatched the books out of the air.

"Sweetheart…" Mrs. Finch whispered in shock.

Mr. Finch nodded knowingly, "How long have you been able to do this?"

Erica replied, "Two months ago, in November. I've been practicing all this time… I just wanted to show you… Why aren't you saying anything?"

Mrs. Finch simply replied, "We were hoping you wouldn't develop like this."

This shocked Erica, "What? You knew?!"

Mr. Finch said, "You get it from my side of the family, Erica. You see, my mother, your grandmother, is an Enerdite. An Enerdite, or a Cosmo Sapien, is an alien being of energy. My father was human, so there was a chance I wouldn't inherit the power, which I didn't. It looks like it's very alive within you."

Erica was speechless. She was shivering, not from fear, but from relief.

"No matter what, you're still our daughter." Mrs. Finch sternly stated. "We'll always love you."

Erica cried and stumbled into her parents' arms. "I love you both so much."

Mr. Finch whispered, "We love you too, sweetie."

 **~Erebian Ship~**

Winona had just finished a training session with Sonna. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily.

"That will be all," Sonna nodded.

"Thank you," Winona bowed. "Next time I see the Pink Ranger, I'll take her down."

She walked into the main bridge of her ship and asked Kortan, "So?"

Kortan replied, "The data you retrieved from the castle isn't as efficient as what we could've gotten had the human opened up the Grid archives. However, the data from Thomas Oliver's journal could assist us."

Winona grinned in triumph. The computer in the palace copied the files that were decrypted and transferred them into the ship. The edge was beginning to be there's.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, Tommy's journal is found and thus starts his Lost Epic diary entries. Sorry about that! I'm a few chapters ahead so I write in order but sometimes I forget about it.

Next time: The Rangers let their bickering get in the way of their teamwork. When a mysterious being from Alan's past arrives, will they be able to beat him and his shockingly familiar powers?

Epic 25: The Space Hunter

Here's a little Perry trivia: "Enerdites" were mentioned in Cyber Fusion. This Saturday, January 16th, is Jared Gordon's (Next Legend Red) and my 19th birthday!

Speaking of Next Legend, I was rereading the story on my own and I've come to realize how far I've come as a writer. I started Next Legend when I was 15 and finished it at 17. Those two years helped me improve a lot! I've also improved much more since then. That being said, along with Skyward Force, I'll be rewriting and editing Next Legend to get it up to par with Cyber Fusion and Skyward Force. It'll mostly be the same story, but some paragraphs will be rewritten. If you haven't read the story, this is a good chance for you to! I might just make the rewrite its own story. Yeah, that sounds good. Alright, Later Days!


	37. Epic 25: The Space Hunter

"Even the best fall down sometimes." - Howie Day

* * *

"And who might you be?" Winona asked politely to an intruder on her ship. The trespasser was a handsome young man with dark hair, ivory skin, and dark eyes that glowed red every few seconds. Behind him skulked a plump monkey with armor all over her body.

Kortan answered for her, "This is a intergalactic hunter, he's very infamous."

"Interesting. Why're you here?"

The young man replied, "There's something on Earth I need to find. Once I find it, the planet will be all yours." There was a silence, and Winona was about to protest when the man continued, "When I find what I'm looking for, the Skyward Force Power Rangers will be eliminated."

"Fascinating," Winona grinned. "I'll allow it if that's the case."

"Excellent."

* * *

On Earth inside the Cave, Alan was subject to a lot more noise than he anticipated for a Saturday morning.

"All I'm asking is that you pick up your side of the room!" Parker argued to Jackson. Jackson responded, "It's my room, Park! It's fine!"

"Not when it's a pig stye everyday."

"Get over it!"

At the same time, Tony and Sage were having their own argument.

"It's only a problem when it happens again and again, Sage! You've got to stop!" Tony was hysterical and pointed at his hair. What was once dark chestnut brown was now bright blonde with slightly brown highlights, courtesy of Sage's pranks.

"Lighten up, Mom," Sage teased.

Ren stormed into the room with a cloud of anger above her. "Guess who has to redo her entire project thanks to a certain little sister ruining it?! Hello?!"

Tony looked away from Sage and spat, "Oh boo hoo, Ren. The world doesn't revolve around you and your issues."

"Excuse me?!"  
"Winchester, c'mon," Parker stepped away from Jackson who was still rambling.

Tony snapped saying, "It's TONY! T-O-N-Y! How hard is it to understand, you dipstick?"

"Dude!" Parker shot back, "Not cool!"

"Don't yell at him!" Ren nudged Tony away from Parker. Erica, who stayed quiet up to that point went up to her friends and yelled, "ENOUGH!" She rubbed her temples, trying to relax a migraine. "I'm picking up on your bad energy and it's killing me!"

"Cute," Jackson scoffed, "Because yelling definitely stops the yelling!"

From there, the Six went off on each other, their voices blending together in a mad frenzy. Alan, not taking it anymore clapped his hands and amplified the sound with his energy. The loud boom quelled the Rangers.

"Guys, you've been arguing more and more for the past two weeks! What's been going on with you?"

The Rangers stayed quiet, not wanting to answer. However, the alarm went off, forcing the Six to head to the scene of the attack.

"Oh boy…" Alan whispered putting his face in his hands.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Tony yelled at a figure in a red hood with his monkey companion.

"Oh, yeah, cause he'll totally stop. Good call, Tone," Sage quipped.

Tony ignored his cousin and said, "Show yourself!"

The hunter pulled his hood down and smiled at the Rangers. "It's great to meet you all at last."

"And who might you be?" Ren asked.

"I'm known by many names, but you can call me Vasco." He motioned to his partner, "This is my pet, Sally."

"Well, Vasco," Parker threatened, "I can sense your malicious intent from a mile away. I'll give you one warning. Get off our planet."

"Big words, Blue Ranger. Can you back them up?" He walked over to Sally and kneeled next to her. Her chest armor plate had a dial on it like a locker lock. He twisted it, then pulled it open, revealing a dark, gaping hole in Sally. A rush of colors poured out it and became a group of foot soldiers made of the classical elements.

"Let's see how you Six do!" Vasco snapped his fingers, and the minions attacked. The Rangers summoned their sidearms and charged forward unmorphed.

Tony blocked a wood minion's arm and kicked it in the head. He side stepped from a water attack and slashed the attacker to pieces.

Parker ran along the wall, deflecting fireballs. "Splash!" He chanted with his wand. A small twister of wind carried him through the air. While in the twister, he struck the soldiers as he went by.

Ren low swept an earth soldier and kicked a fire one in the chest. "Ow!" She backed off from the heated attacker. It charged at her, but she easily split it in half.

Sage flipped over a garbage can and kicked it at a water creature. He blocked an earth's punch and blasted it with his blaster.

Erica jumped high in the air and landed on an empty bus. She let her eyes glow green and she let the energy pour from her hands and crash into the soldiers below her.

Jackson stood in a corner, surrounded by multiple earth creatures. He simply rotated his Echo Sword and fired lasers from the blade, mowing down his attackers.

"Is that all you have?" Jackson taunted when he and the others lined up once again.

Vasco laughed, "That's just a test round." He reached behind him and withdrew his special gun. "I think you Six deserve a special treat." He then reached into his pocket and withdrew five familiar objects: Ranger Scrolls. In shock, the Rangers watched him insert the scrolls into notches at the top, one at a time. When the scrolls were secure in his weapon, Vasco pulled the trigger. The nozzle released a golden light that expelled six humanoid figures: Shadow Ranger, Wolf Warrior, Magna Defender, Spirit Ranger Bat, Dino Charge Graphite, and Sentinal Knight.

"Those are Rangers," Sage whispered.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Tony muttered.

"Winchester, not the time." Parker lectured.

"Can it, Parker." Jackson said.

"Enough, boys. We have to fight," Ren pointed out.

"Go!" Tony commanded. "Skyward Force, Transcend!"

Shadow Ranger drew his sword and swung down at Tony, but he blocked it with his own sword. The boy kicked the Ranger in the chest and back flipped into the air. He threw energy shuriken, but Shadow easily sliced them to pieces.

Wolf Warrior blocked all of Parker's blaster fire. He then shot fireballs from his shield and blasted Parker into a car. He kipped up and ninja streaked forward and kicked the Warrior in the chest.

Magna Defender raised his sword blaster and bombarded Sage repeatedly with lasers. Sage shielded himself with yellow Heart Energy then ninja streaked into the air. "Star Shifter: Blade!" He clashed with the Defender repeatedly.

Bat Spirit Ranger summoned his fan and struck Ren into a brick wall. She gasped in pain and gripped the glowing blades with her hands. "Not today!" She grunted, twisting the weapon away from her stomach. She jumped forward and superman punched Bat in the face, knocking him a few steps backward.

Dino Graphite launched energy punches from his fists, knocking Erica off a car. She threw a few shuriken, but Graphite was able to block them with his iron-hard head. He dashed forward and headbutted the girl in the stomach, sending her skidding across the pavement.

Sentinal Knight easily swatted away Jackson's lasers and punched him repeatedly. He knocked the knight back and slashed him back a few times.

The Rangers put up a fight for a short while, but it was clear they were outclassed by the other Rangers. "We've got to get out of here," Tony grunted, he and his friends backing away.

Parker made the C-symbol and created a cloud of smoke to cover their escape.

 **~The Cave~**

"Who is that guy?" Parker asked, rubbing his temples. "And how does he have Rangers fighting for him?"

"Alan?" Erica asked, noticing the man's silence. "What's wrong?"

The Rangers turned their attention to Alan who had a crossed look on his face. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"His name is Vasco, a Space Hunter… I knew him as Vance; he's an old friend of mine. My best friend, really."

 **~Flashback~**

"Like this, Al," A teenage Vance grinned at the other boy. The two were in a field, practicing with their powers. Vance easily used his Heart Energy to levitate a boulder. "Now, do it with me."

A younger Alan nodded and placed his hand on Vance's. Their combined energies was enough to send the boulder flying hundreds of yards into a tree.

"We did it!" Alan cheered, hugging Vance.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Friend?" Ren repeated.

"He was in my development group with Z. He also survived the final attack on my cluster. He was from Earth like me, but he was sent to Eltar to recuperate from his injuries. Then, he disappeared when a Hollow attacked Eltar. I thought he was dead until he appeared to me asking me to join him on a conquest. I refused, and after showing me his dark powers, he set off into space."

Erica slowly said, "That's why you didn't want to train us."

Alan looked away and nodded. "He was so powerful like you guys, I didn't want to lose anyone else to the Darkness."

"We won't," Tony stated confidently, "and we won't fight him if he's your friend."

Alan shook his head, "No. I'm grateful that you guy are thinking about me, but Vance is gone. You have to stop Vasco, whatever it takes."

"Come out and play, Rangers!" Vasco called out, letting his Ranger lackies from before attack people on the street. They used their powers to damage buildings and blow up cars, making people scurry in all directions.

A flurry of kunai knives stuck the ground in front of the villains, stopping them in their tracks. Parker ninja streaked in first and landed, kneeled on one knee. His friends ran up from behind him, ready to go.

"Let's just get through this for Alan," Tony said indifferently.

"Okay, boss," Sage muttered sarcastically, raising his Morpher.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

Like earlier, the Rangers took on the counterpart from before. Vasco smirked at how his puppets overpowered the Rangers. Something about their energies seemed off, and he set on taking full advantage of it.

Shadow Ranger disarmed Tony and kicked him so hard in the chest, he was sent flying, knocking into Sage. The boys toppled over, giving Magna Defender the opening to open fire on both of them with his blaster. The two yelled in pain as they crumpled to the ground.

"Nice one, Tone," Sage grunted in disdain.

"Whatever," Tony shook off getting to his feet, "Let's just take these freaks out."

"That we can agree on."

Parker fired off from his Star Shift Bow, but Wolf Warrior blocked the attack with his shield. He waved his sword, creating a crimson Mystic Seal. A roaring wolf-shaped fire dashed from the seal and jumped at Parker with large claws.

"You're not the only wizard here!" Parker jumped into the air and took out his wand. "Splash!" He threw his arm upward, causing a geyser of water to erupt under both the wolf and Wolf Warrior, taking them out.

Ren and Erica fought close together, putting up a solid match against Dino Charge Graphite and Bat Ranger. Bat Ranger glided in the air, avoiding all of Ren's shuriken and he easily swept her off her feet with a swift kick. Erica saw this, which distracted her from Graphite who landed a solid strike with his Dino Saber.

"Look out!" Jackson called out. The girls looked up to see him falling from above and land next to them his face. "That stupid trash can!" He pointed at the Sentinal Knight.

"We're not losing here!" Jackson growled. At the same time, the Rangers power began to grow. Frustration and anger coursed through their beings, causing bright auras to grow around them. However, these auras flowed with electricity-like energy that looked sinister.

Vasco clapped and said to himself, "That's what I wanted to see!"

Over at the Cave, Alan gasped at what was happening. "No!"

The Rangers gathered up and charged their swords with this newfound power. "Transcended Slash!" Their separate attacks flew in all directions, nailing their enemies and dispersing them into points of light. The lights came together, forming Ranger Scrolls, and fell to the ground.

The Rangers fell to their hands and knees, the final attack taking a lot out of them.

"You have no more help," Tony challenged Vasco. The boy and his team slowly stood up but with difficulty, they had to use their swords to support themselves.

Vasco laughed, "Oh contraire!" He snapped his fingers, and the Rangers were suddenly attacked by numerous whips of dark energy. They fell onto their backs and writhed in pain.

"Who did that?" Erica asked getting into a seated position. Appearing from nowhere were more Rangers. The ones who attacked them were Legend Rangers Violet and Black. With them were Cat Ranger and Mystic Force White, Spirit Rangers Shark and Elephant, RPM Gold and Silver, Robo Knight and Blue Centaurian, and most shockingly, Mighty Morphin' White Ranger and female Samurai Red.

Vasco laughed, "You didn't think I wouldn't have more Rangers did you? See, when the Legendary Rangers gave up their powers, not all the Scrolls were recovered. Some were lost in space and I found them. As long as I have the Scrolls, the powers will act as my puppets to do my bidding. Attack!"

"Up!" Tony commanded his friends.

It was no use. Jackson raised his sword to block Legend Black's buster sword, but Violet came around and skewered him with her Pike Staff, sending him into a car.

Cat Ranger sent a flurry of white lights around Erica, blinding her. Mystic Force White thrust her staff forward, sending a blizzard of snow and ice at the girl, freezing her.

"Is that all you got?" Sage asked after getting up. He punched the Elephant Ranger a few times, but he didn't flinch. Instead, the green puppet stomped forward and pulverized Sage with a single punch of his own, sending the boy into a wall. Shark Ranger assaulted him with dual blades, but the Yellow Ranger did his best to dodge. However, in his weakened state, he couldn't put up a proper defense.

"Star Shifter: Bow!" Ren rolled and scurried around, firing arrows above her. RPM Gold and Silver were flying above her avoiding all her attacks. They summoned their Cloud Hatchets and landed in front of Ren, striking her with flaming blades.

"Expand!" Parker cried, raising a barrier of water. Blue Centaurian and Robo Knight unleashed multiple laser attacks that shattered the boy's defense.

Tony ducked under an attack from Mighty Morphin' White and kicked Saba out of the puppet's hand. He was about to advance, but Samurai Red raised her Fire Smasher and bashed Tony in the back, sending him into the ground.

In a matter of moments, the Rangers were on the ground, demorphed.

Vasco called back his forces and laughed once more. "You guys are strong, but obviously not as strong as me."

"What do you want, Vasco?!" Tony demanded.

"I want what you want: the Pieces of Light within the Legendary Rangers. I want the Gaia Force all to myself. And to do so, I need the Pieces you have within you." He opened the latch in Sally's chest once more and said, "This is goodbye, Rangers." The opening in the monkey's armor acted as a vacuum that sucked the Rangers in one by one.

Vasco closed the latch and grinned in satisfaction. "Alan!" He called out, " I know you can see and hear me! If you want me to spare your precious Rangers, bring me ALL the Ranger Scrolls. You have until tomorrow at noon! If I don't see you by then with what I want, your little kiddies will be liquidated."

Alan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he watched the Holoscreens. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "What do I do?"

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers are in pocket dimensions fighting for their lives. Will they be able to survive? Or will Vasco get his hands on the Ranger Scrolls?

Epic 26: Stuck in Dimensions with You

 **Vasco is portrayed by: Tyler Hoechlin**


	38. Epic 26: Stuck In Dimensions With You

A/N:

\- Hey, guys! Sorry about my hectic uploading schedule. Again, College life, you know.

\- Anyone see the new episodes of Dino Super Charge? Loving it so far. Also, #TeamChiley, who's with me? There're clues and hints to support its canonicity.

\- CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT HOW _**THE** _ ELIZABETH BANKS IS RITA REPULSA IN THE NEW MOVIE?! YES! SLAY MY QUEEN!

\- Sorry about that. As an actor myself, Elizabeth Banks is one of my favorites.

\- Hope you enjoyed the Super Bowl... Commercials like I did ;) Go Broncos!

* * *

"What's important isn't how much we see each other, but how often we think about each other." - Hayner, Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Where… where am I?" Parker asked himself. The boy found himself lying on his back against solid pavement. His body ached and his mind was pounding like a drum. Around him, he noticed that he was downtown Arcadia Hills, except no one was around. The buildings were barren, standing together like a dead forest.

"Hello?" He called out, cupping his mouth with his hands. "Anyone?"

He took a few steps forward and heard something crack under his weight. He lifted his foot and gasped at what he had stepped on: it was a silver and red watch that belonged to Tony. He carefully lifted it, panic flooding his body. "WINCHESTER?! Where are you?!"

He ninja streaked into the air, bouncing between buildings like a pinball.

Meanwhile, Tony woke up in the park. He sat up on a bench after regaining consciousness. "What am I doing here?" A glint of light in the water fountain caught his eye. He cautiously looked over the edge and reached into the water, picking up one of Ren's bracelets. "Ren," he whispered in fear. "Ren?! REN?!"

Ren herself woke up at the beach, half buried in sand. The calming waves woke her up, making her jump into a seated position. "Where is everyone?" She stood up, checked her surroundings, and found no one, which creeped her out. The water washed up against her legs, but left something at her feet. She picked up a small object, the size of a pea, and wiped it off. To anyone else, it would just be a yellow-colored stud. However, she recognized it as one of Sage's ear piercings. "Sage? Are you there?!"

"This is just like a movie," Sage whispered to himself from on top of a building. It was pretty high, and he was able to see the city pretty well from where he was. The eery silence unnerved him, as he was used to the roaring traffic of city life. "I gotta go," he walked over to the rooftop exit when he saw a torn, white sweater hanging from the doorknob. "Erica!" He gasped in fear.

Erica exited a dark cave and covered her eyes from the bright sun. "Why was I in cave?" She asked herself. The wind blew past her, making the trees sway. Out from the nearest treetop, dropped a gold object. Erica examined it and grimaced at her realization: it was Jackson's necklace. To make matters worse, it was partially covered in blood. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no. Jackson!"

Jackson himself woke up on a stage in an outdoor amphitheater. He was fidgeting in a crazed panic when he found a blue headband that belonged to Parker. "Park?! Where are you buddy?!"

 **~Alan~**

Alan paced around the Cave, recalling the events that had happened the day before. Vasco's words rang in his head. He stopped moving and pushed his former best friend out of his mind. His eyes fell on the piano in the corner of the room.

 **~Flashback~**

"Don't stress about your audition," Alan nudged Erica in a friendly way. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks," Erica blushed, which caused Alan himself to blush.

 **~End Flashback~**

He walked by the piano and onto the training floor.

 **~Flashback~**

"OW MOTHER-" Jackson exclaimed after being tossed onto his back.

"Jackson, roll over!" Parker called out, the boy was flying at him. Jackson gasped and rolled to his left for Parker to face plant next to him.

Alan walked over to them and crossed his arms. "Almost had me there, boys."

 **~End Flashback~**

Alan shook his head and walked into the infirmary.

 **~Flashback~**

"Take it easy, Sage," Ren lectured. She and Tony were wrapping him up with bandages after a recent attack.

"Did you see me though?" He asked like a kid. "I used the move Alan showed me and kicked that Hollow into next week! Alan, my man!" The boy jumped onto his feet and jogged over, only to gasp in pain and keel over into Alan's arms.

"Woah, there!" Alan laughed. "A little help, Tony? Ren?"

 **~End Flashback~**

Alan's eyes hardened in clear focus as he knew exactly what to do. He made his way into the main room and pulled up a Holoscreen. He scanned his hand, commanding a hole to open up in the floor. A console rose around him in a square. The console was made up of racks that held all the Ranger Scrolls. With resolve, Alan began to collect the Scrolls and dump them into a box. However, something stopped him; a thought in the back of his mind.

"Erica!" Sage called out, dashing through the streets. A streak of blue caught his eye and he quickly yelled, "Parker!" The Blue Ranger heard his friend and changed course, landing a few feet away from his team mate. "Sage!" He gasped in relief. The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"What's up? What's wrong?"

Sage held up Erica's sweater and said, "She's in danger."

"So is Winchester," Parker pointed out, showing his friend the watch.

"Think you can track them with your ninja powers?"

"I can try," Parker nodded. He took the items into his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he whispered, "Aura Sense," making his irises glow blue. Everything in his field of vision turned sky blue, save for Sage, who was white, and Erica's and Tony's belongings, which glowed sky blue and gold respectively.

Parker looked to his left and found two trails, one red and one white. "They went that way," Parker pointed. However, something else appeared in his field of vision. Through a building across the street stood a mob of black and red figures, which signaled Parker to ill intent.

"We have company."

As he said this, over fifty Maligs burst through a wall with their swords in hand.

"We can't take out this many," Sage pointed out. "I don't have my Morpher."

"Neither do I," Parker shook his head. "Take my hand." When the two joined hands, Parker pulled out his wand. "Splash!" A wave of wind whisked them into the air and away from trouble.

"Ren!" Erica cried, seeing her Best Friend through the trees.

"Erica!" They hugged, on the verge of tears.

"Where're the boys?" Erica asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't find them."

Erica nodded, "Maybe I can." She turned her eyes bright green and reached out with her mind. A few Maligs swarmed them from nowhere. Ren took a fighting stance and said, "Keep going, Erica. I'll keep these things away from you."

While Ren held off the attackers, Erica scanned the nearby area. It was still new to her, and she was sluggish with her control. Her Dad gave her the basics from what he learned from his Mother, but it was still limited. In Erica's mind, she saw nothing in a huge space of black. It was empty due to the lack of people, it was just a void of space with a black backdrop and green mist filling it up. Through the mist, however, she saw Tony, looking lost. "Tony!" She transmitted with her mind.

Tony himself was at the beach where Ren woke up when he heard Erica's voice in his head.

"Tony? Are you okay?"  
"Where are you?"

"I'm with Ren, we're under attack."

"I'm coming, just show me the way."

Tony sprinted off in one direction, letting Erica's voice be his guide. He was at the mouth of the forest when he collided with Jackson.

"Jack, buddy!"

"Tone, thank goodness."

At the same time, the boys spoke.

"Parker's in danger!"

"The girls are in danger!"

"What?" They asked each other. Tony shook his head and explained, "Erica found me with her powers. She and Ren are surrounded by Maligs."

"Alright," Jackson nodded. "We go to them, then find Parker."

From behind them though, a twister of wind picked them up and transported them to the girls. The wind dropped near the girls and dispersed, revealing all the boys.

"Guys!" Ren cried in relief, kicking the last Malig into a tree. "You're here!"

"Is everyone okay?" Parker asked.

"Are you?" Jackson asked, "I thought you were in trouble."  
"No, I'm okay. Winchester, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I thought Ren was in danger."

"No," Ren shook her head. "I was looking for Sage, he needed me."

Sage looked confused and shook his head, "No… Erica…" He saw that Erica was unharmed and shrugged his shoulders. "Nevermind."

"We're all okay," Jackson pointed out. "But…" He pulled out Parker's bandanna headband. One by one, the Rangers pulled out the objects they found, showing it to the proper owners. However, again one by one, each Ranger revealed they still had it in the first place.

The found objects disappeared into sprinkles of light.  
"The fake objects we found brought us back together," Erica realized. "It's like, wherever we are, wants us to be together."

Parker nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. When I was by myself, I couldn't think straight. I needed to be with you guys."

Everyone softly stated their agreements.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Ren gently grasped her right arm with her hand. "I really am."

"Me too," Jackson stated.

"Me three," Sage added. The Six came together for a group hug.

Tony smiled, "Now, let's get out of here." Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them.

Parker opened his eyes and once again found himself alone. He was in a black void confronted by a large willow tree. The tree glowed with a thin white aura.

"Welcome, Parker Madison-Yukimura," the tree greeted in a booming voice, one that seemingly consisted of thousands of different people talking at once.

"It's just Yukimura," Parker spat, "who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that you are free to leave."

"Where're my friends?"

The tree glowed once more and parted its branches. Scattered throughout the branches were Tony, Sage, Erica, Ren, and Jackson, all unconscious.

"What'd you do to them?!"

"Nothing," the tree defended, "this world was a test designed by Eltar. They have all failed the test while you have passed. Go, leave now!"

"I'm not leaving without them!" Parker pointed his wand at the tree and chanted, "Spark!" A blue lightning bolt rushed from the tip and sailed at the trunk. A barrier blocked the attack and nullified it.

Parker gritted his teeth and summoned his Ninja Sword from his Keystone. "I'm not gonna ask you again," he threatened, "let my friends go!"

"They aren't worthy. Leave without them!"

"No!" Parker yelled back. Over and over, he charged the barrier, only to be thrown back. Within minutes, bruises covered his body and his clothes began to tear and rip. An especially powerful attack bounced him far away onto his face. Feelings of love for his friends gave him the strength to stand up. The courage and hope of knowing he'll get to them fueled his attacks.

"Leave without your friends."

"I'm gonna tell you one last time, campfire fuel… I'm not leaving without my friends!" With a battle cry, Parker rushed forward one last time, swinging his sword at the barrier with all his might.

"Nice of you to make it, Alan, my man!" Vasco clapped in joy. His smile only grew when he saw what was under Alan's arm: a box carrying the Ranger Scrolls. The two met in an empty rock quarry.

"Now, be a good boy and hand them over!"

Alan sullenly walked forward, but he stopped in his tracks when Sally began to whine.

"What's wrong, girl?" Vasco asked, worried. Her armor burst open, releasing the Six Rangers. They landed in front of Alan, a little worse for wear.

"Missed us?" Tony asked confidently.

"Rangers? But how?!"

Parker explained, "Sally's armor was made on Eltar. What you didn't know was the world you trapped us in was used by the Eltarians to test teams of Rangers on their unity! You actually helped us work through a few issues."

Ren added, "Before, we let our anger power our attacks. But, that won't happen again!"

Sage stated, "We're different now. You and your puppets are going down!"

Erica smiled at Alan and teased, "You seriously weren't gonna give those up were you?"

Alan shook his head and said, "I knew you guys would find a way out." He opened the box and revealed it was empty. "Honestly, I was about to give up the Scrolls, but I knew you Six wouldn't have given up that easily."

"Bingo," Jackson winked. "Let's do it, guys."

"Tch, you worms!" Vasco growled summoning the warriors from before.

"Ready for round 2?" Tony asked his friends.

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Legends Black and Violet put their hands together and sent a wave of darkness at Jackson, but he easily jumped over it. He kicked Black in the chest and slashed Violet across the back. Meanwhile, Erica rolled under a blizzard attack from Mystic Force White and managed to land a few solid slashes on Cat Ranger.

The Spirit Rangers unleashed a shark and elephant on Sage, but he stood his ground and tanked the attacks. He used his fists to disintegrate the creatures and charge forward. He gathered Heart Energy into his fists and, like water, bashed the Rangers with swift punches.

RPM's Gold and Silver landed in front of Ren and swung their Cloud Hatchets at her. She butterfly twisted over them and slashed their backs with her Star Shift Blade and Ninja Sword. Blue Centaurian and Robo Knight swung at Parker with their swords, but he raised a wall of ice to trap their arms. He streaked around them and struck them repeatedly with his own sword.

Mighty Morphin' White stabbed at Tony, but he parried the attack and kicked him in the chestplate, knocking him into Samurai Red.

"Is that all?" He taunted. "Sage! Combo attack!"

"Yessir!" Sage front flipped down a rock hill and landed back to back with his cousin. The two charged their swords with Heart Energy and spun together in a circle.

"Skyline Crash!" The two came together like a spintop and pulverized the four puppet Rangers.

Parker glided through the air and held out his hand, "Jackson grab on!" The Gold Ranger did so, and the two slashed at their opponents. They landed and dug their blades into the ground.

"Titanic Slam!" They sent rising energy geysers of gold and blue outward in a straight line to wipe out their targets.

Erica too flew through the air. One hand held her blaster while the other held onto Ren. The girls fired off repeatedly with their sidearms, decimating their enemies.

The puppet Rangers gathered in front of Vasco, all struggling to stay standing.

"Looks like someone underestimated us!" Sage teased.

Vasco nodded, "It's true, but it won't happen again!"

"Let's take him out!" Tony called out.

The Rangers poured energy into their guns and swords, Jackson only charging his Echo Sword, and unleashed a combined attack. "Skyward Crash!" Their energies came together as a rainbow-colored sphere. The attack collided with the puppets, changing them back into Scrolls.

"Alright!" Jackson cheered.

Vasco had Sally quickly collect the scrolls. The Hunter said, "This isn't over, Rangers… This is far from over."

"Well," Alan grinned at the Rangers hanging out calmly in the Cave, "This is more bearable."

The Six laughed as they agreed, until Sage said, "It's a good thing I saved everyone from that tree thing."

"Wait," Jackson said, "I did."

"No it was me," Ren pointed out.

Erica shook her head, "I fought that tree."

Tony disagreed, "I did."

Parker thought about it then quieted everyone down. "We all fought the tree," he explained. "We escaped because none of us wanted to leave by ourselves. We saved each other."

"Makes sense," Sage nodded. "But, that's how it'll always be. We save each other."

Tony fist bumped his cousin and repeated, "Always."

Parker sighed and turned away. He felt a pulse come from his heart followed by a short lived ache in his head. "Always…" He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Parker's insanity is beginning muahahahaha

\- Also, you're gonna meet Tony's girlfriend really soon. ;)

Next Time: As mysterious girl attempts to steal the Space Ranger Scrolls. When she fails, she beckons the Skyward Force to help her liberate her planet: KO-35. With the assistance of Jackson, Tony, and Erica, this girl will do everything in her power to help her world.

Epic 27: Astro Liberation


	39. Epic 27: Astro Liberation

Imogen is portrayed by Melissa Beonist, creator: ICrzy

* * *

A black skyscraper on a distant world partially explodes from the numerous of Maligs and Bruisers attacking it. The skies are filled with Erebian ships while humans wearing rebel uniforms flee in all directions. Inside this skyscraper, a teenaged girl with long brown hair with crimson highlights in it sprints down the hall. She wore a uniform very similar to the Space Ranger, unmorphed, uniform. However, the jacket and pants were black while her undershirt was crimson.

"Go!" She heard the voice of her friend call to her. The girl heard him struggle down the hall, fighting off numerous foes. "Now!"

Without another word, she lifted a blue handgun from her jacket and blasted a door open, leading to a control room with computer consoles. A few Maligs swarmed at her, but she quickly dispatched them. Not missing a beat, she ran to the closet computer, and inserted a data drive into a slot. After installing a program, she opened a green portal in front of her.

"I hope this works," she whispered hesitantly. She withdrew her data drive and jumped forward into the portal, leaving an enslaved KO-35 behind.

Sage stood by himself, quietly standing in the Cave's training room. He had his eyes closed and reached out with his senses.

"Animal Spirit," he whispered to himself, "release." In his mind, he heard sounds that would only come from deep in the rainforest: bugs buzzing, bird chirping, all kinds of animal howling and moaning, the clashing noises confused the boy.

Instead, he opened his eyes and went right into shadow fighting the air using his own unique style of Kung Fu. One moment, his fluid movements were slow like water, then it picked up. Like a crashing river, he swiftly and gracefully moved forward, sending punches and kicks in all directions.

As he trained, the words from his Master Lily's instruction scroll echoed in his mind.

"Body and mind, mind and intent, intent and chi, chi and spirit, spirit and movement, movement, and emptiness." Like a mantra, Sage calmly repeated these words until he felt a flux in the atmosphere around him. An energy he was unfamiliar with was in the Cave with him.

He took a fighting stance and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!" In a flash, a girl zipped by him at a high speed. However, Sage's senses were still enhanced. That combined with what he learned from Parker allowed him to perceive the intruder in slow motion. The two made eye contact, the girl wearing a confused expression as to how she could be seen.

Sage looked down and gasped; the six Scrolls for the Space Rangers were clutched in her hand.

Quickly, Sage materialized his Gauntlet and told his friends, "We have a problem."

 **~Cue Theme~**

"Where did she go?" Tony asked Sage. The Six met outside Chip's, trying to figure out what to do. Alan volunteered to stay inside in case she decided to come back.

"I don't know," the boy responded.

Jackson clarified, "She only took the Space Ranger Scrolls?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"I can find her," Parker nodded, closing his eyes. "Aura Sense." Parker scanned his surroundings, ignoring the auras of his friends, which were all a balance of rainbow colors. Looking at the pavement in front of him, he noticed distinct footprints that had impressions of red coming off of them.

"She went that way…" Parker trailed off, "but she's scared."

"Well let's find her," Erica beckoned. The Six took off in one direction. The Six found their thief, crouching behind a dumpster. She clutched her side and winced in pain.

"Excuse me," Erica softly approached, noticing the blood. "Are you okay?"

The girl hopped back with fright, she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, it's okay." Erica slowly got closer and gingerly touched the other girl's shoulders. "We won't hurt you."

"You Six…" The girl croaked out. "You're the Skyward Rangers."

Ren held up her hand, "Wait a minute, I recognize her." She got closer and examined the girl. Eyes widening, Ren asked, "You're Imogen. From the Ion Force Rangers on KO-35."

"I am," Imogen nodded, "And I need your help."

 **~The Cave, the Med Lab~**

After bandaging her up, Imogen sat up on her bed and explained herself. "A few years ago, my friends and I stopped mutant criminals from destroying our planet. Right after, the Erebians attacked. We held them off for a while and we thought we'd win like before… After the first wave of Erebians were taken down on Earth last year, we thought we were safe. They returned months later with a more powerful force. We held our own again, but one day, everything changed."

 **~Flashback~**

"Argh!" Loren the Red Ranger cried in pain. He was sent flying into a wall, leaving cracks in the stone behind him. The Maligs that assaulted he and his team were not like normal ones. Their new armor, colored green and teal, covered more of their bodies and their weapons were much stronger.

Others wielding assault rifles and cannons laser blasted Korra and Blaine to the ground. Mick taken down by a flurry of swords.

"Guys!" Imogen weakly called out after being thrashed. The sound of metal ripping and exploding caught her attention. She looked above her and gasped, "NO!" She watched as the Megazord, piloted by Liren and Hollyn, was utterly destroyed by a massive army of giant robots.

 **~End Flashback~**

Imogen's face was glazed over, numb from the pain of the memory. "We survived, but we lost KO-35's freedom that day. It became a work-prison planet for the Erebian empire. I noticed something was off about the way the Erebians attacked us."

Imogen closed her eyes recalling the memories. "It was always one or two monsters at a time before overwhelming us with an all out invasion." She desperately looked at the Rangers, "But things are tipping now. My friends and I stormed an occupied building and sent me back in time to find you. If not you, I had to take the Space Ranger Scrolls and find the five on Earth."

Tony softly explained, "The Morphing Grid locked itself out to everyone who drew direct power from it. If you tried to give the Scrolls back to their owners, the power surge would kill them. The Six of us are only protected because we have our Keystones and a connection established by an ancient device."

Imogen shook her head and held out her hand to return the Scrolls. "I didn't know… But please, help me free my planet."

"How?" Ren asked.

"I can get us back there, please trust me."

Parker read her aura and detected blue and purple. "She's telling the truth."

Nodding, Tony made his decision. "We split up, just in case the Erebians pay Earth a visit. Jackson, Erica, and I will go with Imogen. The rest of you stay here."

Without further words, Imogen opened her portal and brought along her new allies.

 **~KO-35~**

The four wound up landing on their backs in the middle of a forest.

"Everyone alright?" Tony asked, helping Erica to her feet.

"I'm in one piece," Jackson assured, patting himself off. Imogen was already on her feet, staring off in the distance. "That's my city," she sullenly stated.

The Rangers could see it plain as day; what used to be a shining metropolis was decimated, dead, and miserable. Smoke rose here and there, and the air was dead silent. The sky, which was supposed to be blue, was currently dark. A grid of purple netting stretched across the sky as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly, laser fire rained down on them, knocking the four down.

Three armored Maligs approached them with larger, broader swords.

Imogen informed, "We call them 'Alphas,' so be careful. They're more powerful than regular Maligs."

"Fine by me," Jackson winked.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Let's do it!" Tony commanded. He kicked his Malig in the chest and slashed across its stomach with his sword. The Malig laughed and slashed him right back with more force.

"How bout this?" Erica asked, leaping into a tree. "Skyward Blaster, fire!" She let loose a barrage of golden shots, but the Malig blocked them all. It summoned its own rifle and rapid fired the girl, knocking her to the ground.

Jackson ducked under a sword and kicked the Malig's side before punching it in the face repeatedly. The Malig was unfazed and proceeded to pummel Jackson with its own fists.

The three gathered together, heaving and huffing.

"She wasn't kidding," Erica gasped for air.

"No more playing nice!" Tony summoned a Ranger Scroll.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tony transformed into Dino Thunder Red, Jackson into Blue, and Erica into Yellow.

"Let's see how you like us now!" Jackson taunted before taking off.

"Thundermax Sabers!" The three clashed with the Maligs, but they were easily bested. They reverted their swords into their blaster forms and fired away, but the beams bounced off their targets' swords and sailed right back at them, knocking them over.

"Are you guys okay?" Imogen asked, helping them up. The Maligs got ever so close, but hundreds of blue laser beams flew from the sides and destroyed them. The four looked around them to see more humans wielding various kinds of blasters. Leading them all was Zhane.

"Imogen, you made it!" Zhane happily exclaimed.

"And I brought help," Imogen smiled, hugging her mentor. "What about the others?"

Zhane shook his head, "They've been captured. They're gonna be executed publically tomorrow at noon."

"Then we stop them!" Erica interjected.

Zhane nodded his head and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you guys. I'm Zhane, former Silver Space Ranger."

Tony shook Zhane's hand and introduced himself and his friends.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"I'll tell you, but this isn't the best place to talk."

 **~KO-35 Rebel Base~**

The base was a series of underground tunnels that led to different rooms. In the central bridge area, Zhane and the other four stood around a hologram map of their target, a large black obelisk.

"This," Zhane explained, "is a Control Spire. It's a tower that exists on every planet the Erebian Empire has conquered." He zoomed out, pulling up a diagram of the solar system KO-35 was in. The planet itself was surrounded by a moon and another spherical object beyond the natural satellite.

Jackson pointed, "And what's that thing? Looks like the Death Star from Star Wars."

"That's the Conduit. It's a satellite that works together with the Spire. When they're connected, the Spire emits an impenetrable bubble around the planet, cutting off access to and from the surface. Only special space shuttles and teleportation signals made by the Empire can get through. We were only able to get Imogen out and you four back in because of stolen tech."

"So we destroy the Spire. Then what?" Tony asked.

"When we destroy the Spire, the Conduit will be destroyed too. The Spires also give the Maligs their power boost. If it's gone, the Alphas will either vaporize along with the Spire, or they'll revert back to weaker forms."

Jackson pointed out, "That's the double-edged sword. The Erebians leave their forces thinned out on conquered planets. They figure their Spires and Conduits will be enough to maintain control."

"Exactly," Zhane nodded. "Once we liberate KO-35, we'll launch phase 2 of our plan. Get some rest. We'll need it."

 **~Control Spire~**

In the basement of the Control Spire, Loren, Liren, Hollyn, Blaine, Mick, and Korra sat in a prison cell. Their uniforms were in tatters and physically, they were worn out.

"She'll come," Loren nodded, staying optimistic. "Imogen made it to Earth and she's coming back." The echo of a door opening alerted the Six to a presence.

An orange alien skulked in front of them. He was bald and had grey skin, except the center of his face which was red, and glowing white eyes. In a peculiar, cocky voice, he said, "Well, well. Power Rangers. I'm so happy to meet and destroy you."

"And who might you be?" Liren growled.

The alien laughed and walked away. He stopped at the door out of the basement and turned back. "Call me 'Darkonda.' I'll be the last thing you see before your deaths."

 **~The Next Day~**

 _"Everyone is linked up?"_ Erica telepathically transmitted. She, Imogen, Tony, Jackson, and Zhane crouched in an abandoned building in the city.

 _"Yep."_ Tony replied.

 _"I'm good,"_ Jackson responded.

 _"We're here too,"_ Zhane referred to himself and Imogen. The former Silver Ranger instructed, _"When we get to the back entrance, we split up. We have three objectives here. Erica, get to the basement. Insert our virus into the generator. Once there, our hackers can remotely overload the Spire with power. Jackson, your stop is the 30th floor. The Ion Rangers are in a cell. Imogen, Tony and I will get to the top of the Spire and take out the controls of the Spire. Together with Erica's power surge, the Spire and the Conduit will explode."_

 _"Got it,"_ the Four nodded.

" _Let's move out."_

The Four were hidden in bushes around the back entrance of the Spire. Two Alphas guarded the entrance, scanning their surroundings.

 _"Diversion time, Second Squad."_ Zhane instructed. On cue, an explosion about a mile away drawing attention from the guards. The guards around the Spire all sprinted in that direction to check it out. _"First Squad, move in!"_

Tony, Jackson, and Erica ninja streaked forward and kicked open the door, clearing the coast for their allies.

 _"Parker makes that look easy,"_ Jackson complained as the five made their way through the halls. They came to a joining point that led out to three hallways.

The group split up to complete their own tasks. _"Good luck, everyone,"_ Zhane transmitted.

 **~Erica~**

The girl looked around the corner, gasped, and pulled her head back. At least ten Alphas surrounded the generator and its computer. "You can do this," she whispered. She let her eyes glow green and she concentrated. She felt the Cosmic Energy flow into her hands, empowering her.

"Here we go," she grinned. She jumped from her hiding spot and shouted, "Hey!"

The Alphas drew their weapons and charged at her.

 **~Jackson~**

Jackson hid in the ventilation system above the prison cells. He made sure the Ion Rangers were all accounted for while counting how many guards. "Three… Perfect. It's showtime," he grinned to himself. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black ball the size of a golf ball. He dropped it through the grates and watched as it hit the ground and exploded, sending black smoke in all directions.

 **~The Others~**

The three crouched outside the control room. Zhane gave the hand motion to move in. Tony nodded and summoned his sword. He swiftly slashed the doors, tearing them to shreds. Imogen and Zhane stormed in and threw the Alphas all over the place with telekinesis.

"Well, well, well! The Silver Ranger!"

Zhane recognized the voice and gasped, "Darkonda! How're you still alive?"

Darkonda walked out from the shadows and explained, "Erebian technology is boundless. Which is good for me. I've always wanted to take at least one of you out of the picture." He summoned his sword and charged a Zhane. The warrior picked up a downed Alpha's sword and fought back while more soldiers swarmed in to fight Imogen and Tony.

 **~Erica~**

Erica threw energy bolts in all directions, keeping the Alphas at bay. She flip kicked one in the chest and punched a few away from her. She created green stepping stones in the air and sprinted up them, avoiding blaster fire.

 **~Jackson~**

"Surprise!" Jackson teased, jumping down on top of an Alpha and jamming his sword into its back. The other Alphas struggled to navigate, which gave the Ranger an edge. He easily dispatched them with a few strikes. The Ion Rangers went up to the doors and looked on in shock.

"Step back!" Jackson instructed. They did so, and he destroyed the lock with a solid slash.

 **~Erica~**

Erica easily finished the last of the Alphas with her powers. She accessed the computer and transmitted, _"I'm good."_

 _"So am I,"_ Jackson replied.

 **~The Others~**

"They're good!" Tony told Zhane who continued to clash with Darkonda.

"Go! Do it now!" Zhane beckoned. Nodding, Tony and Imogen entered the virus into the database. Over in the rebel base, the hackers were able to open the channel that connected the Spire and the Conduit. The power surge ran through both structures and the virus in the database crashed their function systems completely.

Sparks began to fly everywhere and the building began to shake.

"We need to go now!" Imogen told Zhane. She jumped over a console and kicked Darkonda in the side, sending him into a wall

"Step back!" Tony told the two. He summoned his sword and slashed open a hole in the wall. "Jump!" The three jumped out, falling 60 stories.

Tony morphed and summoned a new scroll. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Now a Wind Power Ranger, Tony spun in the air, creating a red twister. The twister caught his allies and brought them to the ground. The three met Erica, Jackson, and the Ion Rangers down below and together, they all watched the Spire collapse. In the sky, a faint glow burst outward, signaling the destruction of the Conduit. As this happened, the purple net in the sky fizzled, growing weaker, then disappeared completely.

"The barrier's down!" Loren cheered.

"NO!" Darkonda yelled out, emerging from the rubble. "You ruined everything! Prepare to be destroyed by the great Darkonda!"

"You talk too much," Jackson pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's take this freak down," Tony nodded.

"Right!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"I'll take you down right here, Rangers!" Darkonda drew his sword and charged forward. Tony blocked the front attack, keeping Darkonda in place. Erica and Jackson slashed Darkonda's sides making him falter. Tony hopped up and front kicked the alien's chest, pushing him away.

"You little rats!" He swung high, but Jackson and Erica stopped the blade mid-air. Tony rolled forward and pointed his gun point blank range in front of Darkonda's stomach and fired, again sending him flying.

Erica and Jackson then streaked forward and bombarded him with slashes.

Darkonda refused to give in. He caught Erica's blade and threw her into Tony. Jackson slashed down, but the alien took him down with a few well placed punches and kicks.

The three Rangers gathered up and stayed in fighting stance.

"We need a new plan," Erica huffed.

Zhane then called out, "How bout this one?" Three scrolls flew out from the Rangers' belts and floated in front of them. The In Space Scrolls became their natural colors while a golden warmth filled the Rangers' minds.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane instructed as a spiritual incarnation of the Silver Space Ranger overlapped with him.

 **~Insert Power Rangers In Space Theme Song!~**

The three Rangers inserted their Scrolls and pressed the activation button. "Let's Rocket!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

The Rangers' helmets disappear. Their eyes are closed while the space around them takes on a technological feel, much like the actual In Space morphing sequence. When the three open their eyes, the Space suits flash onto their bodies as they stand rotating in a circle.

 **~End Sequence~**

"Power Red!" Tony called out.

"Power Black!" Erica announced.

"Power Silver!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Space Rangers!"

"What?! How is this possible?!" Darkonda demanded.

"Galaxy Gliders, Hang Ten!" The three Rangers jumped into the air and landed on their respective Gliders. They flew past Darkonda, blasting him with their sidearms.

"Spiral Saber!" Tony summoned his new weapon and jumped off of his. He slashed downward, striking Darkonda in the chest. He swiped a few more times, earning clean hits with each attack.

"Lunar Lance!" Erica came in next. She planted the staff into the ground and pole vaulted into the air. She drop kicked Darkonda in the back, knocking him forward a few steps. She jabbed him over and over, breaking his defense before hoisting him up in the air for Jackson.

"Super Silverizer!" Jackson jumped into the air let off a barrage of slashes on Darkonda. With a final stroke, he sent the alien flying onto his back.

"No… I can't bear to lose again!" Darkonda growled.

Tony simply replied, "Learn to cope. Spiral Saber Booster Mode!"

"Astro Blaster!" Erica called out.

"Super Silverizer, Blaster Mode!"

"Fire!" The three combined blasts came together and collided with Darkonda.

"NO!" The alien exploded into black dust and disappeared.

"Darkness: Purified!"

 **~Later On~**

"So what now?" Tony asked Zhane. Hours into KO-35's liberation, the planet population began to recover the lives they had lost. As debris from all the destruction was being cleaned, the Rangers met up together.

"Now," Zhane crossed his arms, "is phase 2."

"What's phase 2?" Erica asked.

Zhane replied, "This is the first planet to be liberated from Erebian control. First, we're gonna reverse engineer the Spire to create a barrier to keep the Erebians away from the planet. Then, KO-35 will spread out across the Universe, helping other rebellion groups fight back."

Struck with inspiration, Jackson gave Zhane the location of Aziza.

"I'll surely find and help her too," Zhane nodded. "It's time to get you all home."

Imogen opened a portal and one by one, hugged the Skyward Rangers. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for bringing us," Erica smiled.

Imogen then said, "My friends and I have something for you."

Loren stepped up and held out his hand. Seven Ranger Scrolls appeared in his palm and he gave them to Tony. "These are the Ion Ranger Powers. Since we can't use them, someone has to."

"Thank you. We'll use them well," Tony promised.

Zhane then interjected, "And one more thing." He took a small control device out of his pocket and hit a switch. A white portal opened in the sky and an Astro Megaship floated down from it.

"This is the Astro Megaship 3. More powerful than all the other Megaships our planet has built. We want you to have it for helping us save our planet. To summon it, all you have to do is use the Space Ranger Scrolls."

All the Rangers gathered in a circle and put their hands together.  
"Everyone," Zhane addressed, "this war isn't over. We're the ones who must finish it. May the Power protect us all."

A/N: Happy Valentine's/Single's Awareness Day!

Next Time: While half of the team is on KO-35, the other half has a run in with a familiar Doctor. When Vasco arrives to complicate issues, Sage's fears and worries are brought to light.

Epic 28: Value of Life


	40. Epic 28: Value of Life

Sage Marshall sat at his desk in his bedroom, buried in a series of textbooks. It had been about an hour since his cousin, Jackson, and Erica left with Imogen, and the boy decided to use his time to further something he had been working on for weeks. He placed a book titled, "Biological Engineering" onto the floor next to him.

He was so enraptured with his work, he didn't notice his door open.

"Sage?" Came Parker's voice, making him jump.

"Parker!" Sage turned around, quickly masking all of his research.

"What're you up to, bud?"

"You know… just studying up on stuff."

Parker casually strolled to Sage and looked over his friend's shoulder. Looking at Sage's laptop he read, "Androids?"

"It's nothing."

"That's a funny thing to be looking up."

"I'm bored, you know? I just… google random things when I have nothing else to do!"

"Uh-huh…" Parker scanned Sage's aura and picked up that the boy was lying, but he decided not to do anything about it. "Well, Ren and I are going out for some lunch. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, uh… Just let me finish up here for a minute and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yes, sir." Parker grinned, leaving the room.

Sage let out a sigh of relief and closed his laptop. Behind his laptop was a picture he eyed for a few moments. "Aaron…" Sage picked the photo up; it was of Aaron teaching Sage how to ride his first bike many years ago. "Aaron… I miss you."

 **~Cue Theme~**

"So, Ren," Sage pointed out to his friend, "my Mom told me you were going to Champs?" The three Rangers sat outside a diner, splitting a large plate of fries.

"Yeah," Ren nodded, her voice sounding a little let down. "My Dad probably told her, huh?"

"You don't seem thrilled," Parker said.

Ren shrugged her shoulders, "Well, being a Ranger and all… It might not be a good idea to do it."

Sage protested, "But you've been working on going to Champs since we were like, five or something! You can't just quit now."

"I know, I know… I just…"

A baby's cry made the three jump to their feet, their battle instincts kicking in. It wasn't an attack, rather, just a baby crying in his stroller. The Three sighed and exchanged light laughter before sitting down.

The Mother tried to shush her baby, "Shh… Lyle… It's okay. Shh… Mommy's here." Unfortunately, the small baby wasn't listening to her.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll get it," said the Mother's older son, who looked to be around 9 years old.

He knelt down to his brother and patted the baby's belly. "Hey, come on, buddy. It's fine… Shhh…" Seeing the older boy, the baby stopped crying and began to giggle.

The Mom smiled and said, "Nathan, you're magical," before kissing both her kids on the head.

"That's so cute," Ren whispered.

Parker replied, "I never had siblings. Must be nice."

Sage didn't really register what his friends were saying. He just let his eyes cast themselves on Nathan playing with his baby brother. He sighed, wishing in his heart that things were different.

The Rangers' black wristbands began to beep, alerting them to a call. The three leaned over Parker's who said, "We read you, Alan."

"Rangers, I'm picking up a Hollow near you." To verify, a giant fire truck roared down the street. Exchanging glances, the Three took off.

They arrived in front of a large building on fire. Firefighters were making efforts to douse the flames while officers kept civilians away. Paramedics were wheeling people into ambulances to take them to the ER.

"We've got to get in there," Ren told the boys. "The Hollow signal."

"Right."

The three ran into an alley, morphed, and streaked over the crowd and into the building.

"Split up!" Parker instructed.

"Right!"

Ren kicked a door open, finding a little girl hiding in a corner. "Are you okay?" She asked the child. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I want my Mommy…" The little girl cried.

"We'll find her, I promise!" Ren hoisted the girl up and dashed out of the room. Seeing an open window in the burning hall, Ren made a break for it. The heat began to overwhelm her, even going through her suit. She pushed her legs to pump harder, and in seconds, she burst from the 6th floor window and landed on her feet.

"I need help!" She called out to the paramedics. They took the child off Ren's hands and brought her to the ambulance where the girl's mother was waiting, terrified.

"Ren!" Parker's voice came into her helmet. "We found the Hollow. He's a fire user!"

"I'll be there!"

Ren didn't take long to find her friends; the two were being tossed around by a Hollow, a red cyclops who blasted fire from his mouth. Ren kicked the cyclops in the chest, sending him into a mirror, shattering it.

"The building's coming down," Sage told his friends. We need to go."

"You three aren't going anywhere!" The cyclops ignited itself and exploded, sending the blaze outward at the Rangers. The Three immediately felt intense flames surround their suits as they flew out the windows. Parker cast as spell to whisk he and the others to safety while the cyclops destroyed itself. They landed in an alley behind the building and demorphed.

"You guys, okay?" Parker asked.

Ren got to her feet, coughing. "I'm fine… Sage?" When the Yellow Ranger didn't respond, Ren began to panic. "Sage!" She dropped to her knees and tried to get the boy to wake up.

Parker ran in the other direction and called back, "I'll get help!"

"Sage… Come to me…" Aaron Marshall's voice told the Yellow Ranger. He found himself floating under a deep, dark ocean. "Sage…" Aaron echoed. "Sage!"

"Aaron!" Sage darted up into a seating position. He gasped, catching his breath, and realized he was in a hospital bed.

"Good, you're awake," A female doctor walked in. She had long blonde hair and wore a pink shirt and black pants under a white coat. "Are you okay?"

"What happened to me?" Sage asked.

"An explosion downtown rocked the civilian crowd. The shockwave knocked you out so your friends got help for you."

"Oh… I see… Well when can I go?"

"After I clear you. You were in pretty bad condition when you got here."

"Thanks… uh…"

"Dr. Mitchell," she shook the boy's hand. "Now, I have to go treat another patient."

When Dr. Mitchell left, Parker and Ren came in.

"Hey, Bud," Parker patted the boy's back.

Ren asked, "How're you feeling?"

"I've been through worse."

"You parents were in full on panic mode," Parker informed, "They were here for hours before going home."

"I can understand that," Sage muttered. "So, wanna take me out for a walk?" The boy motioned to a wheelchair next to his bed and gave a confused Parker puppy-dog eyes.

Vasco sat a coffee shop, looking at the newscast above him. The fire he planned did not do what he wanted it to. "So I guess that's a no go." However, something else caught his attention. The TV reporter informed, "The Arcadia Hospital had to bring in extra doctors from neighboring cities to help treat the large amount of victims in this incident."

"Extra doctors?" Vasco grinned, "I wonder…"

"I could get used to this," Sage relaxed in the chair, enjoying the fresh air.

Ren and Parker exchanged looks then said, "Don't."

The three stumbled upon a familiar face: the Mother they had met a few hours before. She looked scared and was rocking her baby in her arms.

"Um… are you okay, Miss?" Ren approached her slowly.

The Mother replied, "I just needed… some air… My son Nathan was hurt in the explosion. He's being treated right now but I feel… so helpless." She continued to rock her baby and told him, "Nathan will be fine. Your big brother is tough."

The Three Rangers didn't need their powers to see that she was doing everything in her ability from falling apart and breaking down.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Ren assured, gingerly. "He's being taken care of by the best."

"Thank you," the Mom nodded, a single tear coming down her eye.

Silently, Sage wheeled himself into the hospital. He happened upon Dr. Mitchell and stopped her.

"Hey, Doc… Do you know how a boy named 'Nathan' is doing?"

The woman nodded and replied, "He's one of my other patients, yes. He's stable, but we're looking out for him. Why?"

Sage's mind casted itself back into the past, but he quickly reeled it back in. "No reason…" Suddenly, the building began to shake. People began rushing around in a crazed frenzy. Sage's wristband went off and Parker's voice came through. "Sage, we don't know why but Vasco's attacking the hospital with fire monsters. Ren took the Mother and her child inside and I'm about to fight him. Take care of everyone in there!"

"Argh!" Parker grunted in pain. "Three against one isn't fair, Vasco," the boy teased standing up. Vasco had summoned the three Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers to attack him.

"You're right, Parker," Vasco nodded before raising his special gun. "So let's make it impossible." He pulled the trigger and summoned two more auxiliary warriors: Jarrod and Camille's Spirit Armor Forms.

"Oh boy…" Parker summoned his claw and drew his sword. "Let's see what you got."

Sage struggled to walk on his feet, but was able to get the hang of it in no time. He found Ren leading a group of civilians into safe spaces.

"Sage, stay here. I'm gonna help Parker." However, fire soldiers flooded the hallways and ran at them. Sage looked over to see Dr. Mitchell surrounded. He flipped over them and kicked one in the chest. "You okay, Doc? Stay behind me!"

He and Ren quickly morphed and drew their swords. They slashed through a few of them before being overrun.

"These guys need to chill," Sage pointed out, raising a Ranger Scroll. "Go Go Samurai!"

"Right behind you," Ren agreed, raising her own. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

Sage transformed in Samurai Blue while Ren transformed into Ninja Storm Blue.

"Dragon Splash!" Sage stuck his Spin Sword into the ground, sending waves of water outward, destroying his foes.

"Power of Water!" Ren called out, blasting a huge stream of water from her palms, dousing the remaining attackers. When they reverted back to their Skyward Forms, Parker came crashing through a wall.

"That hurt…" He moaned, getting to his feet.

"Skyward Rangers!" Vasco's voice echoed out for all to hear. "I have this building surrounded by my fire minions. Led by my Ranger Puppets, you cannot escape and no authorities can get in. I have an ultimatum for you. Give me the one with the Piece of Light and I will leave this facility alone. You have one hour. However, the longer you make me wait, the more I'll let my minions have their way with this building."

The Three Rangers looked out for the people hiding in the basement. Patients, nurses, and doctors huddled in fear at their impending doom. Unfortunately, in the attacks, the fire monsters injured all the doctors on call, except one.

"Piece of Light? He can't take the ones inside us," Ren pointed out.

"Then who does he want?" Sage asked.

"He wants me."

The Three turned around to see Dr. Mitchell walk up to them. "He wants me."

"But…" Parker stuttered.

"I'm Dana, Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger."

"If he wants you, we can't let him have you," Ren protested.

"I've got to go out there. He'll leave everyone alone if I do."

"But what about you?" Sage asked.

"I don't care what happens to me."

A nurse came running up to them with fear on her face. "Doctor! Nathan James' condition has started to destabilize."

"Oh no…" Dr. Mitchell went running off with the nurse. Hearing the news, Nathan's Mother began to cry. "No… No, no."

Ren went off to calm her down while Sage and Parker talked.

"We have to get these people out of here," Parker said. "The front door isn't an option, obviously."

"Then we find a way out some other way."

Parker turned on his Aura Sense and scanned the building. In his vision, he saw a path that began to glow a bright gold. "I think I found it. It's the ER tunnel. We can leave through the back of the building. If we blast a hole through the fire monsters, we can get these people to safety."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's tell Ren."

"Rangers~~" Vasco's voice came through in a sing-song way. "Time is running out! You have ten minutes!"

By then, the Three Rangers had already gotten everyone to the back entrance. They were almost out when a group of ghostly projections blocked them: A black lion, a green chameleon, a black bat, a blue shark, and a green elephant. Vasco and his Puppets came around with Sally. The man laughed, "You really thought you could outsmart me? Nice try. Now bring me Dr. Mitchell. It's time for my appointment."

"Everyone, back inside!" Parker commanded, sending the civilians in.

With everyone inside and minutes to go, the Rangers were out of options. Dr. Mitchell came out of the elevator and made her way to the doors, but the Rangers stopped her.

"What're you doing? You should be treating Nathan!" Sage scolded.

"The others are handling it. Even if we stabilize him, that guy is gonna burn this place to the ground."

"You're the only one who can treat him," Sage pleaded. "You're the best here."

"It doesn't matter!"

"But what about him?!" Sage demanded pointing his finger at the crowd, making Dr. Mitchell, Parker, and Ren look at him with bewildered expressions. They followed his gaze and looked at the Mrs. James with her son, Lyle.

"That baby…" Sage weakly stated, "Don't let him grow up without a big brother… Please… He needs you. "

"Sage… What's wrong?" Ren asked her friend, grabbing his hand.

"I found out… I… Nevermind." Sage brushed his friend off and got closer to Dana. "Please."

Dr. Mitchell closed her eyes, seeing her own older brother in her mind. "But… Vasco…"

Sage showed her his Ranger Scroll and said, "Let us deal with him."

A nurse came downstairs and said, "Doctor, we stabilized him. But, we need equipment that isn't broken. We have to transfer."

"Okay," Dr. Mitchell nodded. "We're going to transfer him and all the others out of here. You Three are gonna need some help." At that moment, a spirit image of Lightspeed Pink overlapped with Dana. From there, she got up and walked to the nearest computer, the Rangers on her tail.

"What're you doing?" Ren asked.

"Getting a little extra help," Dana replied, entering in a special set of commands. A video cam window opened on screen revealing a man's face. His green eyes widened in surprise.

"Dana!" He said, "What's the matter?"

"Ryan," Dana asked, "are they ready?"

Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger, nodded. "The new Aqua Base has just finished all the weapons. Why?"

"We need them now."

To the Skyward Rangers, the ghostly image of Titanium Ranger overlapped with Ryan. He addressed the three and said, "Hope you guys are ready."

Outside, Vasco made a face of disdain. "They're out of time." However, Dr. Mitchell came outside with her hands in the air. "I surrender. Just let everyone in the hospital go. Call off your troops."

Vasco nodded and snapped his hand and the fire soldiers around the hospital disappeared. Then, an ambulance carrying Nathan and his family flew out of the back of the hospital to transfer him. This was followed by numerous other ambulances and vehicles filled with all the other personnel.

"Now, for my favorite part," Vasco grinned, raising his gun. He pulled the trigger and shot Dr. Mitchell, but nothing happened. "What?" He shot another blast, but it didn't do anything to her.

"What did you do with your Piece of Light?" He asked walking up to her.

"Nothing," Dana smirked in confidence.

"You insolent… Little…" Vasco raised his hand to back slap her, but she blocked it. Vasco then sent a roundhouse kick, but Dr. Mitchell backflipped away from him. A swirl of blue lights flowed off of her and revealed Sage.

"Surprise!"

Parker and Ren appeared next to him. Parker showed the Hunter his wand and said, "You got played, my friend."

Inside the first ambulance with the James family was Dana, who looked out the window with hope in her heart.

Vasco clapped his hands. "Clever… Clever indeed, but this isn't over."

"We'll see," Ren cracked her knuckles.

"Let's do it!" Sage called out.

"Right!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Puppets, go!" Vasco commanded. The Jungle Fury auxiliaries charged forth with full power.

Sage told his friends, "They fight with Pai Zhua. Let me deal with the Spirit Rangers."

"You sure, bud?" Parker asked.

"More sure than I've ever been."

Ren patted his shoulder, "We're counting on you."

Chameleon summoned her sai blades and jabbed at Ren, who blocked them with her sword. Lion unleashed golden chi blasts from his fists, but Parker ninja streaked out of the way.

Sage took his fighting stance and waited for the Spirit Rangers to get close. The Bat Ranger summoned his fan and swung down, but Sage twirled around him and kicked him in the side. Elephant Ranger tossed his hammer sphere, but the Yellow Ranger jumped over it and sprinted on the chain toward his foe. He flipped off of it and kicked the green Ranger in the head, sending him into a car. The Shark Ranger was next and slashed the boy with his swords. Sage crumpled to the ground but quickly recovered to avoid getting stabbed.

Parker and Ren were forced back to back by the former Dai Shi agents.

"We can't keep up with them," Ren said.

"So we go with plan B?" Parker suggested.

"Right."

The two enemies jumped into the air and descended on the Rangers. However, Parker grabbed Ren's arm and spun around on his heels. With enough force and momentum, he tossed Ren into the air, right at the Puppets. She kicked Chameleon in the chest and drove her into a wall of the hospital. She took her sword and stabbed the Puppet through the chest, reverting her back into a Scroll.

The Lion was distracted by this attack, giving Parker enough time to jump straight at him and tackle him to the ground. He then drove his own sword into the Lion's back, turning it into its Scroll.

"Ahh!" Sage cried in pain, being pulverized by the spirits of the Elephant, Shark, and Bat. The energy incarnations rushed at him again, but a wall of stone rose from the ground to protect him.

"Let's not give up too soon, right?" Parker helped Sage to his feet.

"Read my mind," Sage nodded. Suddenly, the Lightspeed Rescue Scrolls floated in front of them.

"I think we know what time it is," Ren nudged her head to the boys.

"Totally!" They said together.

"Ready?" Parker asked.

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

The Rangers stand in a space with multiple colors rushing behind them. Three swirling energy windows, just like the ones in the actual Lightspeed Morph, appear in front of them. The Rangers pass through them and become the Lightspeed Rangers.

 **~End Sequence~**

"Blue Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Pink Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue!"

Vasco gripped his arms in irritation. "Get them."

Immediately, the Three drew their sidearms and opened fire on the Spirit Rangers, knocking them over. They changed their blasters to their rod modes and charged the Puppets.

Parker jabbed the Shark Ranger in the chest and kicked his side. He then jumped into the air and rapid kicked with both legs, knocking the Shark onto his back.

Ren and the Bat Ranger both jumped into the air, clashing as they got closer. The Bat got the upper hand and kicked her in the stomach, but Ren righted herself immediately upon landing and open fired again, knocking the Bat to the ground.

The Elephant Ranger smashed the ground with his first, sending a green surge of energy toward Sage. However, he jumped over it and rapid punched the Elephant in the stomach before kicking him in the chest.

Inside their helmets, the Rangers heard Ryan's voice. "Guys, summon the V-Lancers."

"You got it! V-Lancers!" The Three Rangers wielded the staffs and looked at them with awe.

"Now, this is awesome," Sage laughed, "Let's do it!"

The Three were easily able to outfight the Spirit Rangers with swift slashes. They folded the Lancers into blaster mode and fired away, sending the Puppets spiraling into a wall.

Ryan then instructed, "Now summon the Rescue Bird!"

Sage raised his hand to the sky and called, "Rescue Bird!" The blue multipart cannon appeared in his hand and he aimed it right at the Spirit Rangers. Parker and Ren got behind him to support his back.

"Ready…. FIRE!" Multiple laser beams surged forward, destroying the Spirit Rangers.

"We did it!" Sage cheered. Suddenly, the five Scrolls began to glow. In response, the Scrolls of the Jungle Fury Rangers appeared in front of the Rangers, glowing in midair. The Aux. Scrolls then flew toward the Skyward Rangers for them to keep.

"No…" Vasco muttered. "I'll remember this Rangers!" With that, he and Sally disappeared.

 **~The Cave, The Next Day~**

"Dana said Nathan's gonna make a full recovery," Sage smiled as he approached his friends and Alan.

"I'm glad…" Ren sighed, "Long day…"

"We're back!" Came Tony's voice. He, Jackson, and Erica bounded into the Cave with grins on their faces.

"I'm guessing it was as success?" Parker asked.

"You guessed right!" Jackson replied, holding up the Silver Space Ranger Scroll. "What about you three?"

Sage showed off the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Scroll. "We just got stronger."

"That's great!" Erica smiled, "We're not alone in this war. Not anymore."

The Six put their hands together in a circle.

"We're ending this, together." Tony told his friends. Alan leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. Alan whispered to himself, "They sure are getting stronger huh, Tommy? Wherever you are, I hope you're proud."

* * *

Next Time: Familiar faces all around! When the Tyler Navarro, Dino Charge Red, disappears, his team seeks out the Skyward Rangers for assistance. However, what they all discover will shock them.

Team Up Time! Epic 29: Skyward Charge Part 1


	41. Epic 29: Skyward Charge Part 1

A/N: I have three more weeks left in the school year. Bear with me! The story will go on!

* * *

A teenager with dark skin, wavy black hair, and amber eyes lowered himself down the side of a cliff with a red rope. He slowly hoisted himself closer to his assigned destination. Careful to not slip up, the boy looked below him to see a sea of shadow-covered trees all around him.

He landed at the mouth of a large cave and packed his rope in his backpack. He turned on a flashlight and explored the hollowed cavern, looking for something.

"It's got to be here," he whispered to himself. After about an hour of searching, the boy stumbled upon a pedestal with half a sphere resting on top of it. The half-sphere was red and made of a special kind of metal, according to the rumors the young explorer had heard. Grinning from ear to ear, he slowly approached it. He reached his hand out to touch it, but he stopped himself. Thinking it over for a bit, he decided to reach into his bag and pull out a stone the same size as the treasure.

Taking deep breaths, he slowly reapproached his target. In a split second, he pulled the half-sphere off the pedestal and replaced it with the rock. He slammed his eyes shut, hoping for the best. After a few moments, he reopened his eyes and sighed a breath of relief.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake with what seemed to be roars of thunder. Alarmed, the boy sprinted away. When he reached the outside, he was ambushed by Maligs. Letting the half-sphere remain in his bag, the boy dropped his belongings and stood in a fighting stance.

He kicked a Malig in the chest, and punched another into a tree. He hopped back away from a sword, but it managed to land a small cut in his red shirt. He jump kicked a few more and flipped others onto their backs. The boy thought he'd make it, but laser fire hit the ground in front of him, sending him flying into a tree. The attacker floated to the ground and grinned.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded.

The attacker stepped into the moonlight and asked, "Tyler, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me?"

Tyler Navarro, Dino Charge Red, gasped. "Heckyl!"

* * *

In the sky above Arcadia Hills, Skyward Rider Megazord: Dino Thunder formation glided as fast as a jet, destroying a small fleet of Erebian ships. Inside the cockpit, Sage said, "All I'm saying is that if we wanted to, we could definitely take a trip to the moon."

"Nice thought," Parker replied, "but why?"

"Dude! Moon rocks: the ultimate souvenir."

Ren asked, "Okay, but how did this conversation start again?"

Erica shrugged her shoulders, "Who even knows anymore?"

The zord shook from impact of laser fire. The entire thing was sent spiraling down, but Jackson was able to right the machine's balance. "As fascinating as your conversation is, can we destroy these ships first?"

Tony laughed, "Thank you!"

"Thunder Drill Strike!" The Six called out, pouring power into the Zord's Drill Sword. They destroyed the remaining ships and descended to the ground.

"Wait," Ren pointed out below them, "Look." Outside the Megazord, a group of Maligs stood straight and tall, watching the machine.

"Stragglers," Jackson offered. "Should we take care of them?"

"Def!" Sage nodded, leading the way.

The Six got to the ground quickly. Smoothly, Tony asked, "You guys get lost?"

However, the foot soldiers did not respond to him. They simply stood like a small squadron at attention, until they parted like the red sea. A cloaked figure walked past the Maligs and glared at Tony, making the boy uneasy.

"Be careful, guys. I have a bad feeling about him," Tony precautioned.

The hooded assailant lifted a brown, fossilized gun and rapid fired on the Rangers, except Tony, knocking them down. He sprinted forward at the speed of sound, catching the Rangers off guard. He grabbed Tony by the neck, slammed him onto his back and surrounded the two of them with dark energy.

"Argh!" Tony cried out in pain, writhing on the cement.

"Tone!" Sage cried, trying to get close. However, the black energy blasted him away for his trouble. Parker's eyes widened when he took a closer look at what was happening. The figure was drawing small amounts of red energy from Tony's body. He then placed his hand on Tyler's scroll holster and withdrew a scroll.

"He's taking some of his Keystone's power!" Parker pointed out. Within 10 seconds, the figure jumped high above the Rangers, back flipping away from them and back in front of his goons.

"Winchester, you good?" Parker asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine… What was that?"

Erica pointed, "Something's happening…" The Six turned their attention to the figure who began to glow with Tony's energy. What looked like an energy incarnation of a T-Rex head exploded from the nozzle of his gun and wrapped around him, transforming him into a red Power Ranger.

"No way…" Ren whispered.

"T-Rex Smasher," The Ranger announced in a monotone voice. He sprinted forward with his fist/club weapon and bashed it into their chests, knocking them all over the place.

"Who is this guy?!" Jackson asked, blocking a strike with his sword.

Sage replied, "Dino Charge Red Ranger! Saw him on the news when his team fought off those space guys."

Tyler punched the ground with his weapon, sending a red shockwave through the ground, sweeping the Rangers off their feet. Taking a look at his handiwork, Tyler slowly walked away, taking the Maligs with him.

* * *

"Space rocks, guys," Sage exasperated again as the Six descended the stairs to The Cave. "Spaaaaace rocks!"

"Sage, I'm gonna say this one more time," Parker clapped his friend on the back, "Stop talking. We have bigger issues right now."

"Ouchies, Park. Just trying to lighten the mood," Sage jokingly frowned, closing his eyes. He unexpectedly bumped into Erica and jolted away. "Dude!"

However, he saw that everyone was standing still. "What's going on?"

In front of the Six, standing with Alan, were two boys slightly older than the Rangers. The taller one had slightly tan skin, dark eyes, and brown hair. He wore a black snapback hat, a black sweater, black jeans, and black converse. The shorter one had peach skin, blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. He wore a green short sleeved button down over a black shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers.

"Who're you?" Tony asked.

Alan simply replied, "Friends."

The man in black, who had an accent, introduced himself. "My name's Chase, and this is Riley. We came because we need your help."

Erica stepped up, "With what?"

Riley replied, "We were Power Rangers right before you guys. Obviously we lost our powers and they're with you now… But we came because we need your help finding our leader, Tyler."

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Tyler went off on his own a few weeks ago and we haven't seen him. We think he's gone missing."

Ren revealed, "Not anymore. He somehow morphed and threw us around the plaza."

Chase grimaced and replied, "He sent our base a message about being followed a few days before we lost his signal."

Tony crossed his arms and glanced at the ground, thinking it over. He looked up and said, "Of course we'll help you. But what do you want us to do, exactly?"

Parker scanned the two veteran Rangers, and saw their energies display fear, worry, and hope. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Everyone turned to the boy and he explained, "They want their powers back."

Erica's mouth dropped slightly open and she frantically told the Dino Rangers, "It's impossible right now! Your links to the Morphing Grid were cut off."

"Meaning…" Chase trailed off.

Alan continued, "Meaning, if you attempted to take your powers back and use them with a link that's been sealed, you'll force a huge influx of energy that your bodies won't be able to handle."

Alan motioned to the Skyward team, "These Six are protected by an Ancient Morphing device that established their connections after the shutdown."

Tony closed his hands into fists, feeling the waves of disappointment come from Chase and Riley's expressions.

"Wait," Tony interrupted, his quizzical look tipping his team off to what he was thinking. "It's not just our connection being established after the shutdown. It's the power of our Keystones, too. Before Tyler morphed in our fight, something happened." He showed his Keystone, dangling on a golden necklace chain, to the Dino Rangers. Since the arrival of the Power Gauntlets, Tony, Jackson, and Erica opted to put their Keystones on necklace chains. "Something that might work out for you."

Riley and Chase exchanged glances and revealed their own Energems, which were now crystal clear gems with no color inside them.

Erica walked over to Alan and took his hands in hers. "We have to help them, Alan. It's the least we could do."

Alan's complexion grew slightly red as he nodded his head. "Be careful."

A beeping noise rang from Riley and Chase's pockets. They withdrew their Dino Coms and Shelby's voice came through. "Guys, we have company at the Museum."

* * *

The Eight arrived outside the Amber Beach Dino Museum in a swirl of teleportation lights. People fled in all directions, being attacked by not only Maligs, but Vivix as well.

"Old friends… Joy," Riley muttered. The Rangers sprinted forward to help people run away, the Skyward Rangers summoning their swords while Chase and Riley summoned their Dino Morphers, which were fossilized once more.

The two fired the first few shots, green and purple blasts hitting a few soldiers. Tony and Erica slashed forward, taking a few out. Ren and Jackson went toward the left while Parker and Sage went to the right. The Eight made quick work of the soldiers in front of the museum.

"We need to get to Shelby," Riley told the others. He led the way, bringing the group around to the back where they saw Shelby standing in front of the Dino Base entrance, blasting Maligs away from her. Koda flipped off a crate and slammed a Vivix into the ground. Ivan stood wielding his Ptera Sword, slashing at Maligs.

"Guys!" Chase called out.

"Chase! Riley!" Koda replied, kicking a Malig into a box.

"I'm ending this," Parker pulled out his wand and raised it to the sky. "Spark!" A black storm cloud formed above the group and multiple blue lightning bolts rained down, destroying the last of the foot soldiers.

Inside the Dino Base, Kendall and Keeper stood examining a Holomap, trying to pinpoint all of Tyler's known locations.

"Are they gone?" Kendall asked the Rangers as they slid down the slide.

"They are," Shelby nodded, "We had some help, too."

The Skyward Rangers stared at the Base in awe. Keeper disappeared into color smoke and reappeared in front of the Rangers. "Welcome, Skyward Power Rangers. My name is Keeper. Thank you for helping us in this time of need."

"Of course," Tony nodded, "But what you guys need, we don't know if we can do it."

Shelby asked, "Why?"

The Skyward Rangers showed off their Keystones while Tony explained, "Our connection to the Morphing Grid was made after the shutdown because the man who gave us our powers used an ancient device on us. Our Keystone energies add a layer of protection to our links so they can't be compromised by the viral energy that led the Grid shutdown in the first place."

Koda scratched his head, "I no understand."

Kendall sighed and gathered the Rangers around the Holo projector. She pulled up footage of the Ranger battle that ended with the loss of their powers.

"It was a theory of mine, but this proves it to be true. The Morphing Grid is an energy field that connects all living things. It fills everything with life… Good… Evil… everything. While the Grid itself is said to be maintained by the struggle between Good and Evil, only the side of Good can directly draw more power from the Grid and use it as an energy source."

Kendall then proceeded to showing footage of thousands of Rangers and Kamen Riders from all across time. She continued, "The Grid shut itself out from everyone. It's still here, of course, but no one can access it but the Skyward Rangers. Normally, if the loss of your powers was caused by an outside force, I'd be able to fix it. But this time, it's the Grid willingly cutting off everyone, it's organic."

Footage of the Skyward Rangers came up next, leading Kendall in the next part of her explanation. "The Skyward Rangers use their enforced connection to access multiple links to the Morphing Grid. It's not like you Six and the past Rangers. If any team before the Skyward Force somehow gained their powers back and tried to use them with a naturally sealed link, the influx of energy would disrupt their biofields and erase them."

Shelby whispered to Koda, "She means it's impossible,"

"I knew that," Koda smiled.

"Wait," Tony said, pulling up images of he and his team transforming into past Rangers. "Our enforced link lets us fully access other links in the Morphing Grid, but only if that team gives us their blessings. My friends and I are still connected to every power in history. I said back in Arcadia that something happened during our battle." He pulled up footage of Tyler taking energy out of Tony.

Shelby saw where this was going and stood next to Tony, "You guys are connected to our powers… So if we use your Keystones, we can siphon energy into our Energems."

Tony added, "While redirecting our link to the Dino Charge powers back to you!"

Riley concluded, "Rebuilding our link to the Morphing Grid!"

Kendall stopped the two, "Woah, woah, woah. It's a good theory, but it's dangerous. One small mistake could destroy all of you."

Shelby said, "Please, Ms. Morgan. It's the only way we know to find Tyler."

"Okay," Kendall nodded. "I'll call Alan and we'll work something out."

Before the Rangers left, Keeper said, "Tyler's heart is clutched in darkness. You must free it."

* * *

"I've brought him, Princess," Heckyl dropped an unconscious Tyler in front of Winona.

"A handsome, fellow," Winona grinned. "This is perfect." She turned her sketchbook around to Heckyl, showing him her beautiful illustration. It was a group of different colored Dino Charge Rangers, covered in black auras, blasting the Skyward Rangers with their weapons.

"That's a marvelous drawing, my Princess."

"Thank you, it's a special talent of mine," Winona proudly stated, "Now, on to business. You know what you have to do, correct?"

"Of course! It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Vivix and Maligs stormed downtown Amber Beach, destroying everything in sight. Six ninja streaks flew through the many attackers, striking them to the ground.

The morphed Skyward Rangers landed, surrounding them all.

"Hey, victims!" Sage waved while raising a Ranger Scroll.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Spiral Saber!"

"Astro Axe!"

"Lunar Lance!"  
"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

"Super Silverizer!"

While the Six rushed in to take on the Maligs and Vivix, Kendall and five of the Dino Rangers were in the Dino Base, undergoing a transfusion of sorts. The Five were laying on beds in a circle with wires padded to their heads and Energems. As the Skyward Rangers fought on, the energy they expended was captured by a device Kendall created and transported through the wires and into the Dino Energems.

It was going well at first, until the Five began to stir with pain. Their bodies began to twinge and jolt as energy shook their systems. They all began to cry out, feeling like they were being electrocuted in a pool of water.

"I've got to stop it!" Kendall announced.

"No, you must not!" Ivan protested, "This is for Sir Tyler!"

"Please, Ms. Morgan!" Chase added, "We've got to do this!"

* * *

"This guy isn't playing around," Jackson gritted his teeth, picking up his Silverizer. After defeating the soldiers, Snide appeared and began to toss the Rangers around.

Erica and Parker jumped in with their weapons and struck the man, but he blocked them and threw them into a lamp post.

"Ha!" Ren cried, landing solid blasts from her Stunner. Snide laughed and sent the attack right back at the Pink Ranger, knocking her over. Sage jumped into the air and fired from his Slinger, but Snide disappeared and reappeared above the Yellow Ranger. He kicked the boy's back sending him into the cement. Tony jabbed his Saber forward, but he missed and was tossed away.

"Begone!" Snide growled, blasting the Rangers with his blue energy, reverting them back to their Skyward forms. "Have another!" A few more blasts hit the ground around the Rangers, exploding in their faces. The force was enough to make them demorph completely.

"This feels so good!" Snide pridefully stated. Before he could take a step, a barrage of lasers collided with his back. He turned around to see the Dino Rangers with their non-fossilized Morphers. Around their necks, their Energems glowed bright.

"Dino Charge!" Parker called out. "Catch!" He threw Koda the Blue Ranger Scroll, Erica tossed Chase his, Sage threw his at Riley, Ren to Shelby, and Jackson to Ivan.

When the Dino Rangers caught their Scrolls, they felt a surge of familiar warmth flow back into them. Their Scrolls glowed and sank into them, making them glow with light. When the light died out, the Dino Rangers stood morphed and ready.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" The first four shouted out, bombarding Snide with powerful laser volleys. "Lightning Slash!" Ivan announced, sending a wave of electricity outward, the shockwave pulverizing the villain.

"Where's Tyler, Snide?!" Shelby demanded, summoning her drill.

"Closer than you'd think," Snide replied, snapping his fingers. Red laser beams rained down from above, knocking the Dino Rangers to the ground. Tyler arrived on the scene riding on Rexy's head. He jumped down and said nothing, staring down his friends.

"Tyler!" Koda called out.

"Tyler, snap out of it!" Chase pleaded.

Tyler, like a zombie, replied, "I live to serve my Princess. You won't get in my way!" A large horde of Vivix appeared behind him, the lot of them trembling in anticipation. The Dino Rangers rose to their feet and stood in front of the Skyward Rangers.

"All out beat down, right now," Chase commanded, raising a Dino Charger.

"Right!"

"Summon Zords!" In seconds, the Para-Zord, Tricera-Zord, Raptor-Zord, Stego-Zord, and Ptera-Zord, flew down from the sky and collided with Rexy, trying to detain it.

Chase asked, "Can you Six take care of the Vivix? Leave Tyler to us."

"You got it," Tony nodded. "Let's go, guys!"

While the Skyward Rangers dealt with the Vivix, Tyler's team surrounded him. Riley came in with his sword, but Tyler flipped over him and kicked his upper back. Chase blasted at the Red Ranger, point blank, but Tyler easily dodged the attack and blasted Chase away with his own Morpher. Ivan charged in with Koda, but they were easily slashed away by the Dino Saber.

"Tyler, that's enough!" Shelby yelled, darting forward with her drill. Tyler flipped over her and tripped her up as he landed. He then front flipped into a downward kick, nailing her in the stomach.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Chase called out, using both his and Riley's Chargers. The combo attack blasted him backwards, sending him into a wall.

"Give it up, Tyler. You're outnumbered," Riley pointed out as the Skyward Rangers joined them.

"It's not over," Tyler shook his head. "You see, while the Skyward Rangers were pulling their little energy siphon stunt with you guys, I collected the runoff energy too." The boy withdrew a small brown pouch that opened up on its own. Four colorful gems flew out of them and floated in front of Tyler. They were the Aqua, Silver, Graphite, and Talon Energems.

"Prince Phillip!" Ivan gasped in worry, eyeing the Graphite Energem.

Tyler said, "I found the Energems and just recharged them with your extra energy. Thanks for the help, guys. Now, to destroy you." With the snap of his fingers, the Energems opened up wormholes above the Rangers. Ivan and Jackson were sucked into the Graphite hole, Shelby and Ren into the Aqua hole, Sage and Riley into the Silver hole, Koda and Parker into the Talon hole, and Chase, Erica, and Tony fell into the Red hole, created by Tyler's Energem.

With the Rangers gone, he told Snide, "Now it's time for phase 2."

"Read my mind, young man," Snide nodded, transforming back into his alter ego.

* * *

"Hello, Alan," Heckyl greeted him in the Cave. "I never would've found this spot if it weren't for the traces on Riley and Chase's energies. Now, I believe you have something of mine."

Tyler, Vivix, and Maligs stepped up from behind the invader. He calmly added, "I believe it is my _legacy_ to have them."

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers are scattered while Heckyl gets his hands on the Ranger Scrolls! What will happen next? Epic 30: Skyward Charge Part 2


	42. Epic 30: Skyward Charge Part 2

"It's about to get wild!" - Tyler Navarro

* * *

"Where are we?" Sage groaned, helping Riley to his feet. The two Rangers looked around, trying to take in the scenery. The two of them were in some sort of metal hallway, like an all silver hospital wing. Riley took a few steps forward and gasped at what he saw to his right. "Uh… Sage? I think I know…"

"Well, where in the world are we?" Sage asked impatiently, walking up to Sage. What he saw made his jaw drop. "Oh."

The two were staring down at the Earth from outer space. They were in some sort of station.

"I don't like this," Sage shook his head. "Not at all."

"That makes two of us," Riley agreed. A door down the hall blasted open, a large amount of Vivix rushing through.

"Run!." Riley instructed, taking off down the opposite direction.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ren?" Shelby asked, getting up to her hands and knees.

"Yeah… Where are we?"

Shelby looked around at the tatami matted floor room with wide walls and tall ceilings. "From what I can tell, a karate studio."

"This is… random," Ren pointed out with a tone of confusion. The many doors on all walls slid open, revealing Maligs and Vivix. Immediately, the girls drew their weapons; Ren her sword and Shelby her blaster.

* * *

"Woah!" Parker ducked as a sabertooth tiger lunged at him. Parker was wandering in a deep forest clearing when he was attacked. He swiftly dodged its claws and bites, but he was tired, injured, and slowing down fast. Parker flipped over the cat and blasted it with blue Heart Energy. The cat backed off a bit, but it didn't leave him alone. It continued to roar and growl at him.

Koda then came jumping down from a tree with a hunter's look in his eyes. He himself growled at the cat, challenging it.

Parker stared in awe as Koda went toe-to-toe with the wildcat. The Dino Blue Ranger wrestled the cat onto its back before throwing it through the trees. He stood tensed for a few seconds, listening. He eased up when he heard the cat groan and skulk away.

"You hurt?" Koda asked Parker.

"I'm fine… how'd you do that?"

"I… caveman."

"Really?"

"Yes," Koda smiled, flexing his arms in a childish way. "Stop. Parker, smell."

"I do?" Parker asked, sniffing himself. Koda shook his head with a small smile, remembering Tyler doing the exact same thing. "No… Smell the air! Down!" He grabbed the younger boy and dodged laser fire.

Maligs stormed out of the trees and pursued them.

* * *

"Wait, so Camelot was real?" Jackson asked Ivan. The two had a run in with Vivix, but they easily destroyed the attackers. They found themselves in a royal castle courtyard when they were attacked. After the battle, Ivan opened up saying that the area reminded him of home. This led Jackson to interviewing the knight about his past.

"Alas, yes it was. A mighty kingdom, indeed. It was a powerful ally to Zandar when I was a young knight, King Arthur a good friend of mine."

"What about Merlin?" Jackson excitedly asked, once again letting his more childish, myth-loving side show.

"Ah, Emrys… Another loyal and powerful friend. I have encountered hearsay that Merlin still lives in modern times, waiting for Arthur's resurrection."

"This is awesome!" Jackson quipped. "You know they say these people and places were fables."

"That is true," Ivan nodded, "But, I assure you it was all very real."

"It is," a dangerous sounding voice threatened. "And so is the danger you are in."

* * *

"Are you okay, Alan?" Keeper asked the young man. After Heckyl attacked him, Alan was found by Keeper and Kendall and brought back to Amber Beach to recover.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"They took them," Alan choked out in pain.

"Took what?"

"They took the Ranger Scrolls."

Heckyl paced around the ship's bridge with a smile on his face. "I'm doing everything in my power, and more, Princess, to make your vision reality." He showed her a chest of Ranger Scrolls.

She nodded and asked, "I applaud your abilities. But these Scrolls weren't in my drawing."

"I understand. But, see this as reassurance. You'll love what I do next."

"Attention, Earthlings as well as beings of the Universe," Heckyl's voice rang out throughout space. "You remember me as Heckyl, the one who almost brought Earth to its knees like so many others before me. I am back."

* * *

Stepping out of a magical tree portal in Briarwood, the Mystic Force Rangers listened very carefully, the ominous danger making them feel uneasy.

"We have to do it now," Nick told his friends.

"We need to find them first," Xander reminded.

* * *

Over in Skybrooke, California, three young adults walked out of their University dorm with other students. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes and peach skin glared into the sky. A video image of Heckyl's face floated there, showing the villain's prideful smile. The blonde adjusted his blue shirt out of nervousness.

"No…" He whispered. His friend, who had long brown hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and who was wearing a yellow sweater and black pants comforted him. "Ben, he won't get away with it."

"I know, Clara… I know…"

A slightly taller man came up next to Ben and gingerly took his hand. The man had tan skin, brown eyes, and short dark hair that was hidden under a green beanie. He also wore a black shirt over jeans.

"We just need to play our part, Benji. I promise, we'll all be fine."

Ben nodded and hugged his boyfriend. "Thanks, Teddy."

Heckyl continued, "This time is different, my friends! Your past Rangers are powerless. Your current Rangers will soon be destroyed! But that's not the best part. I will use the very powers that protected this planet against you! Yes, in a matter of hours, my ultimate invention will be complete. And when it finishes, an army of Power Rangers will storm the world and end everything you hold dear. I hope you enjoy yourselves now. These are your final hours."

* * *

Sage and Riley were holding up on the station's main bridge. They sealed and locked all the doors, desperate to find a way out.

"There's got to be a way out of here," Riley repeated again and again. "There's no logical explanation."

Sage was sitting at a console, watching a video feed of Vivix and Maligs outside the steel doors trying to get in. "Wait," Sage said, "What we need is something completely illogical. Something so stupid it has to work."

Riley put on a skeptical face. "Okay…"

Sage winked and focused his Heart Energy and his Chakra together. He felt these two energies twist and twirl within him, coming together.

The doors began to give way, causing Riley to jump. "We need to go now, Sage!" As the doors busted open, Sage made the C-Seal with his right hand and pointed his fingers downward, causing a cloud of yellow smoke to rise up from the ground, hiding the Rangers.

The smoke cleared, leaving the foot soldiers alone in the room. They didn't notice two black spheres the size of golf balls at their feet. The spheres exploded with knockout gas, making the soldiers unconscious. Above them, Sage and Riley hid in the ceiling.

"Ninjas, dude," Sage grinned at Riley.

Riley laughed, "You're just like Chase."

Sage raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Ohhhh you and Chase, huh?"

Riley blushed hard and said, "I'm not getting into this, Sage!"

"I saw it immediately," Sage winked one last time. "Anyway…" He looked downward, the gas not cleared yet. "We can't leave until the gas is gone… Hey… Why not tell me about your adventures as a Ranger?"

Riley laughed, "Long story… But I guess it starts with the day my dog Rubik got lost in the woods…"

* * *

"Ha!" Ren cried out, slashing a Vivix in the back. A few were about to get her from behind, but Shelby blasted them away. The Pink Rangers stood back to back, eyeing the remaining attackers.

"We're gonna get through you!" Shelby threatened, "Then we get Tyler back!" In about 20 seconds, the girls unleashed a barrage of pink energy attacks from their weapons, destroying the attackers.

They high fived each other, with big smiles on their face.

"Now," Ren breathed out, huffing and puffing. "Let's get your Tyler back."

"M-m-my Tyler?"

"Yeah," Ren replied matter-of-factly.

The girls wandered out of the huge room and walked along the hallways. Shelby decided to play too and teased, "Well, after this, we'll reunite you with Parker."

Ren gave Shelby a "you've got to be kidding" look and shook her head. "It's not like that at all. Parker's like my brother…" She looked away at the corner of her vision, avoiding Shelby's gaze.

Shelby tilted her head a little and asked, "Are you okay? Your voice doesn't sound so convincing."

Ren sighed and said, "Lately, Parker's been on edge. He's had it rough growing up and I worry about him. I don't know if he'll be okay."

Shelby took Ren's hand and replied, "You have to trust that he will be."

"How sweet," a man's voice mocked as blue lasers flew at them.

* * *

"Go Koda, come on!" Parker called out. He was running up a stone cliff, using his Chakra to stick to the wall. Koda swiftly climbed up the stone walls, keeping up fine with Parker. Below them, navy blue lasers flew past their heads, a single laser even grazing Koda's long hair. They couldn't see who was attacking them, but all they knew is that the assailant had the intent to kill.

 **~Kendall~**

Standing in front of the Holomap, Kendall and Alan scanned the Earth for the Rangers but to no avail.

"We've got to expand," Alan pitched. "Those wormholes could've sent them anywhere."

Kendall nodded in agreement, making their search hologram wider and bigger.

Keeper closed his eyes and whispered, "The Keystone energies are still burning bright. They are all alive and safe for the time being."

A notification beep sounded, alerting the three mentors. "Got'em," Kendall pointed out. "They're all in pocket dimensions. If we can adjust our communication systems, we may be able to reach the Dino Coms."

"Let's hurry," Alan said, "Heckyl isn't gonna wait for us."

* * *

"This is New York City," Erica pointed out. She, Chase, and Tony were walking on a pier that overlooked a destroyed Statue of Liberty. "Well, not exactly."

"This has to be a different world," Chase said, "the problem is getting back."

Tony assured, "They'll find us."

Tyler's voice responded, "Well there's a problem... because I found you first." The three whipped around and barely avoided the Ranger's blaster fire.

"Tyler!" Chase rolled to the side and fired from his own Morpher, knocking the boy back a bit.

"It's too late, Chase," Tyler mocked. "Right now, my new team is wiping out our friends."

* * *

"Prince Phillip, please resist!" Ivan pleaded, blocking an attack with his sword. Unmorphed, he and Jackson wove around the strikes. The kidnapped prince of Zandar fervorishly attacked the Gold Rangers, swinging his powerful fists in all directions. Jackson ducked under a punch which went right through a wall. A swift kick in the side sent the Ranger into a cart full of hay.

"We must morph," Ivan told Jackson.

"Good idea…"

"Energize! Unleash the Power!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

* * *

"What're you doing, Mr. Navarro?! You've got to fight it!" Shelby pleaded to James Navarro, the Aqua Ranger.

"Ankylo Hammer!" He called out, swinging the Dino Steel weapon.

Ren pushed Shelby out of the way and formed the C-Seal, creating a cloud of pink smoke. James backed up a bit to escape the smokescreen. Two flashes of pink rose up inside the haze before Dino Charge Pink and Skyward Force Pink burst forth to clash with the Aqua Ranger.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Kendall asked, her voice coming through Shelby's belt buckle.

* * *

"Woah!" Sage side stepped away from Dino Charge Silver's sword. Above, to the side, below, Sage dodged over and over. "Not cool, not cool, not cool, NOT cool!" He backhand sprung away from the assailant and transitioned into a backflip above a crouched Riley who fired at just the right time to blast Silver into a console. Riley then took the time to answer Kendall's message. The two Rangers morphed and pulled their swords forward, getting into defensive positions.

Kendall explained, "You're all in a pocket dimension."

* * *

"Stego Shield!" Koda erected an energy barrier to protect himself and Parker from Navy Ranger's aggressive blasts. Parker crouched down, listening to Kendall.

"There's a weak spot in all your dimensions. If you attack it at the same time, it'll collapse and free you."

"Keep running!" Chase beckoned. He, Tony, and Erica sprinted down the street, attempting to flee from a mob of Vivix. Tyler, from behind his minions, sent a Dino Morpher Blast into the air, nailing the other Rangers, sending them flying upward.

With a large crash, the three broke through different windows, landing in an office building.

"Tony?" Erica asked, standing in a room full of abandoned cubicles. She found Chase getting to his feet and jogged over to him. "He's somewhere else."

Chase grimaced, "We have to regroup," before clutching his side. A few pieces of glass were stuck in his right leg. "Can't walk."

"Here," Erica helped Chase to his feet, "We'll go slow." Within minutes, she found an employee lounge that had a first aid kit. As she went to work, Chase asked, "You always this helpful?"

Erica smiled, "My parents work in a building like this one. It's pretty similar." As she finished the last bandage, she concluded, "Now for the last step."

"Last step?"

"I can't heal it completely now, but I can speed it up." She placed her hands on the wound and closed her eyes. They began to glow green as her hands flashed the exact same hue. A warm light cascaded around Chase's leg, accelerating his healing factor.

"How?"

"I'm an Enerdite… I'm part alien."

"That's amazing," Chase grinned. The light died away and he immediately felt better. He got to his feet and thanked the younger girl. "Let's go find Tony."

Tyler kicked Tony into a rail. He ran into the Dino Charge Ranger in the main lobby of the building. The two engaged in a fast paced fight, but Tyler was clearly more powerful.

 _"Help…"_

Tony's eyes widened at the voice. It was Tyler's, but it was in his head, similar to Erica's telepathy.

 _"Help me, Tony. You have to pull me away from Heckyl's power."_

"How?"

 _"Destroy this dimension."_ Inside, the real Tyler fought back. He transmitted to Tony his memories and emotions, strengthening Tony's resolve. Tony took a fighting stance that resembled Tyler's and began using his fighting style. He then charged forth, clashing with the evil Red Ranger, matching him blow for blow. They moved so intensely, the ground around them began to shake.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase called out, nailing Tyler in the back. When he turned, Erica kicked him in the chest. Tony kipped up. "Glad you guys could make it." He threw a few energy shuriken, knocking Tyler onto his back.

"Sorry!" He pleaded, "I had to!"

Chase pulled up his Com, "Where's the weak spot, Kendall?"

"I'm sending coordinates now."

At the same time, the Rangers received the locations and sprinted off on their way. Destroying Vivix and Maligs while avoiding attacks from the kidnapped and brainwashed Dino Rangers put a considerable amount of strain on them.

"There it is!" Sage pointed forward. He and Riley found themselves in a generator room full of wires, plugs, and lights. One big machine pumped like a gigantic heart, giving the station life. Silver Ranger was hot on their tail, but Riley hit a control switch with his sword, sealing the doors.

"We have about 15 seconds before he gets through. Come on!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Dino Slash!" Riley called out, sending a green wave from his sword.

"Transcended Wave!" Sage cried, sending his own yellow wave.

* * *

Shelby and Ren came upon a giant, black stone outside the large Dojo. It glistened in the sunlight, letting off an ominous feel.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Transcended Wave!"

* * *

"There!" Parker told Koda. They found themselves in front of a tree much larger than all others.

"We destroy it!" Koda said, loading his blaster. "Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Transcended Wave!"

* * *

"The bell!" Ivan pointed to the bell tower above them. "We destroy it and victory is ours!"

Jackson blocked Phillip's strike and kicked him in the side, sending him into a pile of crates. "Let's go before his royal highness pays me back in full!"

"Lightning Strike!"

"Transcended Wave!"

* * *

"Parachopper Blast!"

"Transcended Wave!"

The combined attacks collided with Tyler, sending him into the water. The three Rangers followed the coordinates and wound up in front of Rockefeller Center.  
"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Transcended Cross Wave!" Tony and Erica poured Heart Energy into their Swords and Blasters and fired them off in succession. The energy bursts destroyed the Center, breaking the dimension up.

* * *

All the Rangers ended up in a large field with trees and mountains lining the horizon. Tyler and the auxiliary Dino Charge Rangers were included.

"Guys, what happened?" Tyler asked getting up.

"Tyler!" Shelby yelled, overjoyed. She began to rush to him, but Chase stopped her.

"It could be a trick," Chase scolded.

"Wait," Parker calmed him down. He scanned Tyler, and the others', aura. It wasn't disturbed like it was before, it was peaceful and smooth. "They're all okay."

"Guys, fill me in," Tyler pushed. "I remember seeing Heckyl, then nothing."

Tony helped the other Red steady himself. "We'll explain everything."

 **~Dino Base~**

"Geez, I'm sorry, guys." Tyler's head hung low, ashamed.

Keeper pitched, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Tyler. There is light and darkness in all of us. Even the strongest warriors of light have darker portions that, when given the proper means, can take over. The important thing is that you are with us now."

"Thank you, Keeper. And thank you, everyone. Destroying those pocket dimensions broke Heckyl's control over all of us." He rose up and cracked his knuckles, "But it's not over yet. I have a score to settle."

Tony helped Tyler to his feet and said, "We'll help you."

"Thanks, Tony."

"You won't have long to wait," Kendall hurriedly said, pulling up a newscast. A report of Power Rangers attacking all over the world streamed in from different countries.

"He's using the Ranger Scrolls!" Ren realized.

Alan said, "That's why he wanted them. He's turning them into Puppets!"

"We're gonna stop him." Tyler nodded, "You guys with me?"

Tony stepped up, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Prince Phillip said, "The others and I will stay here and mitigate the damage being done to the cities. Best of luck to all of you."

The Twelve Rangers put their hands in a circle and broke off, ready to fight.

* * *

"Heckyl, come face us!" Tyler challenged. "Let's end this!" The Twelve Rangers stood in an empty mountain range, away from all the cities; they knew there it would be safe for the civilians.

The strange alien appeared to them, floating in the air. A crooked smile formed on his face, the anticipation to exact revenge making him wring his hands into fists.

"I see you're back with your friends. I hope you enjoyed this time together, because it'll be your last." He snapped his fingers and, in his left hand, materialized a black treasure chest carrying all the scrolls. In his other hand, he had a small cannon with a large funnel hole on the top. Heckyl poured the Scrolls down the funnel, making the machine come alive.

Laughing like a maniac, the man pulled the trigger, launching a golden sphere away from the Rangers. It hit the ground and exploded, creating Puppets of every Earth Ranger team from MMPR to Cyber Fusion.

"Never thought about how many there were," Jackson whispered.

"Numbers are irrelevant," Ivan reassured, "the Twelve of us have each other."

Tony agreed, "Ivan's right. We're real. We can beat these imposters to the ground. It'll hurt, but we can take them."

"Together," Parker reiterated.

Tyler said, "In order for this to work, we need to watch each other's backs at all times."

"Right!" Everyone replied.

"Ready?!" Tony asked.

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" The Twelve called out.

"Dino Charger, ready! Energize! Unleash the Power!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Cue Morphing Sequences~**

Tyler announced, "Power Rangers, charge! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus! Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!"

"Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Power Rangers: Dino Charge!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"GO!" Heckyl commanded the 100+ warriors.

"It's about to get wild!" They all shouted out, charging forward with their weapons. Together, they drew their weapons, rushing at the many Puppets. Laser fire stopped them, however. Looking up, they saw the Space Rangers on their Galaxy Gliders attacking from above.

"Get down!" Parker called out, avoiding the attacks. The Space Rangers cleared, leaving the Lightspeed Rangers and Ninja Storm Rangers standing with their finishing cannons, the Rescue Bird and Thunderstorm Striker. The two puppet teams let the laser beams fly, causing the area around the Dino and Skyward Rangers to explode. The twelve jumped through the flames with their sidearms charged up.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Transcended Wave!"

The combined attacks drove through the Space Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, and Ninja Storm Rangers, turning them back into Ranger Scrolls.

"Got'em!" Sage cheered.

"Awesome," Riley picked up a Scroll and examined it. "If we defeat them, they return to default."

Shelby then said, "Let's get to work!"

Tony said, "Everyone scatter!"

Cyber Fusion Orange jumped in with his Guide Tracer, slashing at Jackson and Ivan. Ivan easily blocked the blade and kicked the puppet away. Samurai Gold charged at the Knight, but Jackson jumped in with his Echo Sword and rapid fired on it, turning it back into a Scroll.

Overdrive Silver, Solaris Knight, and Omega Ranger were up next. Silver hit Jackson in the back with his Drive Detector while Solaris blasted him with his Lamp Blaster. Omega sent a wave a fire on him, burning the boy.

"Thunderbolt Blade!" Ivan announced, slashing the puppets away from Jackson. Wild Force Silver, Quantum Ranger and Zeo Gold were the last ones standing.  
"Sir Jackson, if you will do the honors," Ivan nodded.

"Don't mind if I do. Transcended Wave!" A gold rush of energy flowed over the remaining puppets, destroying them.

"Duck!" Shelby beckoned Ren as waves of wind washed over them. Samurai Pink and Mystic Force Pink were combining their wind powers to create heavy gales while the other Pinks surrounded them. Zeo Pink, Time Force Pink, and Overdrive Pink let loose energy blasts, but Ren erected a barrier of Heart Energy to protect them. Galaxy Pink sent a flurry of flower petals around the girls, which slashed into them, sending sparks in all directions.

"I never really liked flowers," Ren huffed, kicking the puppet into a tree. Turbo Pink jumped down from one, but Shelby slashed her out of the air. Cyber Fusion Pink raised her claw and slashed the girls away from each other, but this did not stop the two.

"Power Slash!"

"Skyward Slash!"

Yellow lightning bolts grazed Sage and Riley, causing them to tumble back a bit.

"This isn't fair," Sage complained. Not only were they fighting Yellow Rangers, but Green Rangers as well. Mystic Force Yellow and Green jumped in with their Magi Staffs, but Sage and Riley caught their arms and rolled backwards, throwing the Mystics away. Zeo Yellow and Green teamed up with Overdrive Yellow and advanced, but Riley sniped them down with his Blaster. Cyber Fusion Yellow and Green raised their Neo-Defenders and blasted them, but they skillfully blocked the shots with their swords. Wind and lightning from Lost Galaxy's Yellow and Green swept them off their feet. Riley writhed on the ground in pain, but it was a different story with Sage. Next to Riley was a log substitution. Stapled to the front was a picture of Sage himself wearing a condescending grin above the caption, "Nice try!"

The real Sage burst upward from the ground. "Surprise!" He spun in a rapid circle, firing from his Blaster, nailing Aquitian Yellow, Turbo Green and Yellow, Time Force Green and Yellow, SPD Green and Yellow, RPM Green and Yellow, Jungle Fury Yellow, and Samurai Green and Yellow.

Riley kipped to his feet and slashed apart the stunned puppets.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase called out, nailing Aquitar Black Ranger in the back. "I guess we lucked out!" He grinned, kicking Overdrive Black in the head. Erica parried RPM's Nitro Sword and slashed his stomach. She looked past Chase and realized that Wild Force Black was about to get him with his axe.

"Chase, behind you!"

Without looking, Chase raised his Blaster and nailed the puppet in the helmet. He mimed blowing smoke from his Blaster and laughed. Wild Force White, however, got the drop on him and was clawing into his arms. Erica streaked forward and kneed the puppet in the chest before driving her sword into her target. Jungle Fury Violet and White came at them, but together, the real Rangers destroyed them with their Blasters. Aquitar White streaked around them, but Erica met her in battle. White streaks collided in midair, sending waves of force in all directions.

Chase raised his Blaster and concentrated. "Wait for it… wait for it…" The two streaks appeared above him, and he took the shot. The purple beam hit Aquitar White and stunned her, leaving her open for Erica's attack.

"Got her!" Erica high fived Chase upon landing.

Mystic Force Blue created a surge of water, but Parker countered the attack by freezing it with his own magic. Koda then jumped over the wave and slammed the puppet into the ground. Turbo Blue and RPM Blue super sped through the trees and struck the Rangers.

However, Parker had another trick up his sleeve; inside his helmet, he made his eyes glow blue. Instead of sensing auras, he used his family Ninjutsu to slow down his perception of time. His targets appeared to him, moving at slow speed. Quickly, Parker raised his sword and slashed through them, destroying them.

Time Force Blue charged up his sword to strike Skyward Blue, but Koda jumped in front and raised his Stego Shield. The attack bounced off and Koda bashed the puppet into Dino Thunder Blue, Wild Force Blue, Zeo Blue, and Overdrive Blue.

"Caveman Smash!" Koda stomped the ground, sending blue energy through it, destroying the five. Aquitian Blue and Lost Galaxy Blue jumped through the trees, but Parker easily sniped them down with his Blaster. SPD Blue and Samurai Blue were next, but Koda easily dispatched them with powerful punches. Cyber Fusion Blue tried to blast them with his Platform Gatling, but Parker blocked the beams and kicked him away.

"Piece of cake."

Galaxy Red and Mystic Red sent a flurry of fire at Tony and Tyler, but they dove away. "T-Rex Smasher!" Tyler punched Mystic Red toward Tony so he could stab the puppet through the chest, destroying him. Mystic Red jumped out of the way for Zeo Red and Time Force Red to attack.

Tony threw energy shuriken, stunning the two, and Tyler blasted them with his Morpher.

"Go!" Tony put his hands together for Tyler to step on. The boy launched his predecessor into the air. Right after, Tony followed suit by streaking upward. The two met in mid air and charged their weapons with energy. They made an arch with their jumps and had a few seconds of hang time. The two then accelerated to the ground, dodging and blocking attacks from Wild Force Red, Dino Thunder Red, Overdrive Red, Samurai Red, and Cyber Fusion Red. They hit the ground, sending red energy in all directions, destroying the imposters. Jungle Fury Red jumped into the air to get them, but was easily blasted down.

"That's that," Tony commented fist bumping Tyler.

The Twelve met up, thinking they had one, but a golden blast knocked them onto their backs. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers, and the Next Legend Rangers stood with their own finishing cannons.

"Brace yourselves!" Tyler beckoned as they were bombarded. However, Tony and Tyler zipped forward through the attacks with their swords. Tyler slashed through the Megaforce Rangers while Tony took down the Legend Rangers. Together, they advanced on the originals. Tyler slashed at MMPR's Black and Yellow while Tony destroyed Pink and Blue.

"Transcended Wave!" Tony slashed the Red Ranger at close range across the chest, leaving a wide target for Tyler to plant the front of his gun.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" MMPR Red was sent flying away and exploding. With all the puppet Rangers destroyed, the Ranger Scrolls began to glow and levitated into the air where they disappeared.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

Kendall's voice explained through the Dino Coms, "The Scrolls are back here with Alan. You did it, Rangers!"

"Yes!" Jackson cheered, hugging his friends.

"We did it!" Riley hugged Chase.

"Did you, though?"

The Rangers turned around to see a rather angered Heckyl. "I've been very patient… I admit this plan did not go the way I wanted it to."

"That's an understatement," Tyler threatened, getting into a defensive stance.

"Fools. Your run off energy from your battle…" The villain held out his right hand, revealing a glowing orb of multi-colored energy. "Is instrumental to my evolution." He absorbed the energy and began to scream in pain. He transformed into Snide, but only for a few brief moments. His body expanded exponentially as he grew. His final form was that off a golden dragon head attached to a white spider-like body that had six legs covered in gold armor.

"This is where you will be destroyed, Power Rangers!"

Erica asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Alan, we need our Zords," Tony spoke into his Morpher.

"Skyward Rider Megazord!" The Skyward Force announced together.

Dino Charge followed suit. "Summon Zords!"

"Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation!"

The two Megazords swarmed Snide, slashing at him with their blades. None of their attacks worked. The behemoth only moved closer and closer to Arcadia Hills, intent on destroying it.

"We've got to stop him!" Tony said, "Full power!"

"Skyfall Barrage!"

"Stego Sword, Lightning Charge! Final Strike!"

The two attacks caused a huge explosion, making everything seem still and quiet.

"Did we get him?" Chase asked. Two black energy beams flew from the smoke, colliding with the Megazords. The Two machines were sent flying over Arcadia Hills, landing in the bay. Snide was on the cusp of the city, ready to start his rampage.

"No!" Parker shook his head, "We won't let you."

Sage checked his console and said, "Our Zord is damaged."

Riley said, "Ours is too."

"There's gotta be a way!" Ren said.

"There is…" Echoed someone's voice.

The Twelve Rangers found themselves unmorphed and inside a white space. All around them, Ranger Scrolls floated about lazily.

Koda asked, "What is this place?"

Cyber Fusion Red, Oliver Kyle, appeared before the Rangers in front of his Ranger Scroll. "This place is… a special domain. A subconscious link between all Power Rangers who have, or will have, unlocked their Piece of Light."

Cyber Fusion Blue, Ben Shepherd, appeared front of his own Scroll. In front of their Scrolls too were Teddy Olson: Cyber Fusion Green, Clara Jane: Cyber Fusion Yellow, Becca Pines: Cyber Fusion Pink, and TK Storm: Cyber Fusion Orange.

Ben stated, "You guys have done so much already."

Clara added, "We've been watching the Skyward Force for quite some time now."

"Watching?" Erica asked, "We've heard that before. Why're you watching?"

Becca ignored the question and simply said, "The Scrolls floating in this room belong to the Ranger teams who have accepted you and granted you their Piece of Light."

Teddy concluded, "Some will need a bit more convincing, but you'll do fine, I'm sure."

TK said, "Once 35 pieces are put together, a miracle will happen. You Six are strong and powerful, held together by a deep bond. Protect it. Treasure it."

The Six shifted in place, a bit embarrassed.

Tony asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

All around them, 16 sets of alien Ranger keys glowed, projecting the faces of their owners. The owners simply smiled and nodded.

After this, the Rangers they met before appeared to them: Lily, Justin, Mike, Rocky, Trent, and Bridge.

Lily told Sage, "I feel that you've mastered the scroll I gave you. Seek me out, and we'll train some more."

Sage nodded, "You bet."

The Mystic Force Rangers appeared behind the Skyward Force. Nick walked forward and said, "Take our piece too." He held out a small golden sphere, one that contained the Mystic Force team symbol, and placed it in Tony's hand.

Xander told Parker, "If you need some help learning magic, come find us."

"I will," Parker accepted.

The Rangers turned back to Oliver who said, "Take our Pieces." Immediately, the Skyward Rangers felt a surge of warmth overpower them, driving their senses into overdrive.

"Give us your power!" The Rangers cried out.

The two Megazords were glowing gold and stood up, straight and tall. Repairs had been made to the machines, as if nothing had happened to them in the first place.

Tyler said, "We'll destroy the legs. You guys stay back for the final blow."

"Got it!" Tony nodded.

DCM flew forward and collided with Snide, pushing him away from the city. It then flew above his head, avoiding all of the villain's attacks. "Ultimate Lightning Charge!" The zord flew around Snide, destroying each one of his legs.

"Now!" Tyler called out.

"Go!" Tony shouted. SRM jumped high into the air and raised its sword. A flash of light emitted from it, showering down on Snide. Behind SRM, glowing like ghosts, were all the Megazords that preceded it.

"Ultimate Power Slash!"

The Zord ghosts sank into SRM, giving it more power. It charged downward, its sword glowing more and more intense.  
"NO!" Snide cried out, firing volleys of energy from its mouth.

"Not today!" Tyler said. He and his friends pushed their hands forward, causing their Zord to jump on Snide's back and drive its sword into the villain, paralyzing him.

"HAA!" The Rangers grunted, SRM jamming its sword into Snide's head. The resulting explosion blinded the Rangers, but it turned Snide into millions of tiny specks of light.

The force made all the Zords vanish, leaving the Rangers falling from the sky, unmorphed.

"SPLASH!" Parker cried out, whisking he and the others away with a wave of wind.

 **~Dino Base~**

Kendall had the eleven Energems lined up on a scanning bed. They were once more out of energy. "The last battle depleted the temporary energy boost. They're powerless again," Kendall explained.

"We're sorry," Tony apologized.

Tyler patted him on the back. "You don't need to be. This is for the best."

Kendall stepped forward with the box of Ranger Scrolls and handed them to Alan. "I've modified your Scrolls so only you can use them."

The Skyward Rangers raised their own personal Scrolls and found that their personal appearances had changed; now, the Scrolls were the same size and shape as Dino Chargers, with a clicking mechanism on top. When clicked, the face of the Scroll would reveal the Ranger form. From then on, all the Ranger Scrolls would appear this way.

"Thanks, Kendall!" The Six smiled. She stepped away for the Six Dino Charge Rangers to line up in front of their successors.

"Besides," Chase grinned, "We have something to give you." They all placed their hands on their chests and closed their eyes. The Six glowed with their own Ranger colors for a few seconds. The auras died down and became concentrated in Rangers' right hands. When they opened them, they revealed golf ball-sized spheres with the Dino Charge symbol inside them. "Take our Piece of Light," Tyler smiled, handing the Scroll to Tony.

"Thanks, Koda," Parker grinned. In response, Koda wrapped his arms around Parker and lifted him into the air.

Chase hugged Erica and said, "If you ever wanna have a musical jam session, let me know."

Erica laughed, "Of course I will."

"Good luck out there, Sage," Riley shook his hand.

"Thanks, dude. For everything," Sage replied.

The Pink Rangers hugged, Shelby saying, "Take care of them."

"You know I will," Ren nodded. She smiled and said, "And you of Tyler."

Shelby put her arm around Ren's shoulders and turned away from the others. "I'm closer than you might think." Shelby winked and Ren laughed, "Go for it."

"Sir Jackson, it was an honor."

"It was all mine, Ivan," Jackson shook the Knight's hand. "Think you could teach me a few things about the sword?"

"Most definitely."

While the Rangers talked amongst themselves, Alan turned to Kendall. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey, all's well that ends well." She noticed something Alan's eyes and said, "Vasco?"

"Yeah… He has your Ranger Scroll and so many others. He's planning something, I know it."

"Well, you have a strong team under you. You guys can take him."

The Twelve Rangers put their hands together in a circle, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Together?" Tyler and Tony asked.

"Together," the others replied.

"1...2...3…" As they all broke the circle, throwing their hands in the air, they called out, "Power Rangers!"

* * *

A/N: My final exam week is coming up. That'll give me a whole world of time to continue on a pretty okay schedule. Hopefully, I can use the Summer to drive through the rest of this story.

Next Time: (A chapter I literally cried writing up) A familiar face returns from a place unexpected. She has words to guide Parker away from a dark path. Will she succeed?

Epic 31: Tiger Soul Forever


	43. Epic 31: Tiger Soul Forever

A/N: Thank you so much to the readers who consistently review on my stories! ICrzy, Bandgeek, and Charlotte, you three are the bomb! I know I've been busy, but I'm still enjoying your stories ;)

Also, this chapter... I've written some heavy stuff before (refer to Cyber Fusion's False Pretenses) but this one made me the most emotional when I was writing it. Not only is it about my one of my favorite Rangers, it's also about a struggle that I can really relate to. So, yeah. One of my favorite chapters I've written these past few years.

* * *

Katya is portrayed by Danika Yarosh

Leslie is portrayed by Henry Zaga

Cayden is portrayed by Glenn McCuen

Maya is portrayed by Victoria Moroles

* * *

"It may be painful now; it may feel as though you're inside a dark tunnel, but if you keep walking, you'll find the light! After all, every tunnel has its exit." - Koko, Zatch Bell

* * *

In the dead of night where the moon hung over the sky, Parker sat in a meditative position in his Grandfather's courtyard.

Looking inward, he found himself within his Inner World. Standing in the gazebo at the center of his sectors, he felt a feeling of dread wash over him. His hairs stood on end, his chest feeling a terrible pressure at the center.

 _"You'll never be strong enough…"_ He heard his own voice echo all around him.

"No… I am…"

 _"No, you're not. You're worthless."_ Inside his mind, Parker came face to face with an entity that looked exactly like him. However, this entity had bright amber eyes and black sclera. He grinned at Parker with a psychotic, twisted smile. "Never good enough."

The sound of a snapping twig brought him out of his trance and back into reality. His ears perked, he listened carefully to the world around him. The sound of the air whistling caught his attention; it was as if the wind was being sliced in half by multiple objects.

Without missing a beat, he jumped to his feet and ignited his fists with bright blue energy. Moving his hands in fluid motions, he found himself blocking and striking down kunai knives. Using his Aura Sense, he detected three familiar energy fields around him.

Grinning, he called out, "Come on. I know you're here."

Three ninja streaks landed in front of him, revealing three people wearing face masks.

"Hey, guys," Parker greeted. "It's been a while."

The three ninjas revealed their faces and smiled back at the Ranger. The one in the middle had light skin, black hair, and icy blue eyes. His ninja garbs were black with blue accents. The ninja on the left was a girl with dark skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her black ninja outfit had accents of red. The last person was a boy with tan skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. He was the tallest of the three newcomers and wore a black ninja suit with yellow highlights.

"We're just passing through," the ninja in black and blue explained, "How've you been?"

"Fine, Leslie. Finally tapped into my family's ninjutsu."

"That's awesome! Show us!" Leslie beckoned, "We haven't trained together in so long, not since Ninja school anyway."

Parker eyed the other two Ninjas and sighed. "That's true. Sorry, Leslie, Cayden, Maya. Things have been so crazy here."

* * *

Sage zipped down a rugged trail on his yellow mountain bike. A whole group of people were behind him, trying to catch up. He crossed a makeshift finish line, marked by a lantern sitting on a boulder. He hit his brakes and drifted into a full stop, pumping his left fist in the air in triumph.

"Fast as ever, Sage," said the mountain biking team's captain, Lana. She got off her bike and fist bumped the Ranger. "Good to have you back."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sage replied with a breathy, unsure voice.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Erica clapped her hands, placing a musical conductor's wand on her stand. "I'll see you all next time!" She had just finished teaching the school symphony a piece she had written for a Valentine's Day dance. They were to play slow music during the event's solemn moments.

As she packed up her things, the head of the music department, a balding old man, walked up to her. In a heavy british accent, he said, "Erica, dear. It's wonderful to see you back in your element."

"Thank you, Dr. Rose," Erica smiled, "It's great to be back."

"I suspect your audition preparations for Julliard are going well?"

Erica's face dropped. With everything that had been going on, her audition, which was weeks away, had slipped her mind. "Of course, sir. I'm right on top of it."

"Well, I look forward to hearing the news."

* * *

"Ren, you're in!" Cheered the girl's gymnastics coach, Marie. She was a bit shorter than Ren and had a thin frame. Her brown hair was in a bun and her dark eyes sparkled with excitement behind her glasses.

"I am?" Ren asked in surprise.

"The Pan Global Games? You have a spot!"

A flush of excitement entered her body. The Pink Ranger shivered from anticipation. "Yes! When are they?"

"In a few weeks. Which means, we need to up your training to get ready."

"Of course! Whatever it takes!" Ren quickly replied, before a certain thought in her head pulled her back. "Yeah… Whatever it takes."

* * *

Jackson sat in his dorm room, reading from his laptop. It was an article about him, which he usually refrained from, but this one was different. He whispered to himself, "Still no word on Jackson Chaffee's return from his short notice hiatus. Though fans have graciously given him his wishes for space as he attends prestigious Arcadia Hills Academy, they are anxiously awaiting his return. Some of Chaffee's major roles include "Theo" from Teen Wolf and "Superboy" from Young Justice. More stories on Jackson are below."

The Ranger sighed and clicked the forward link, leading him to a site that contained pictures of him in different movies and TV projects. Longingly, he stared out the window.

* * *

"I've really missed you," whispered a girl laying down next to Tony. The two were on Tony's rooftop staring at the stars. The girl had peach skin, emerald green eyes, and long dirty blonde hair.

"I missed you too, Katya," Tony whispered back. "How was the exchange?"

Katya Jonsdottir, Tony's girlfriend, had returned from an exchange program that took place in her homeland of Iceland. Born there, she moved to the US with her parents at a very young age.

"It was home, you know?"  
"I know…" Tony smiled, kissing her.

* * *

Princess Winona opened her eyes and let her gaze drift upon the most recent sketch in her book. With a small smile, she called for Kortan.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Here," She showed him her drawing that depicted an armored red warrior opposing the Rangers.

"Ah, I see. I shall call him." Kortan walked over to a control panel and reached over Sonna's shoulder.

"Who did she draw?" Sonna asked curiously.

"A powerful bounty hunter," Kortan explained, typing in key commands. "He's Sledge's young brother; a formidable fighter."

The communicator crackled with static until a voice appeared on the other end of the line. "Yes?" The voice was young and smooth, belonging to what could be a handsome man.

"Hyde, it is Kortan, Royal Erebian Advisor."

A video feed appeared on the bridge's front screen. It depicted a humanoid figure covered in red body armor. Even his helmet was bright crimson with a black visor.

"Ah, yes, I know you. And for what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kortan uploaded pictures of the Six Skyward Rangers. "I need you to eliminate these Six Power Rangers. If you succeed, you will be rewarded handsomely."

Hyde the hunter studied each Ranger. "Done." However, a specific picture caught his gaze.

Kortan did not miss this gesture. "Is something wrong?"

"The Blue Ranger… I've encountered him before."

"Have you?"

"I guess this should be fun…" Hyde held up four wanted posters. "I guess I'll pay him a visit while I track down my prey."

 **-Cue Theme-**

The Six Rangers had walked out of a movie theater, talking about what they had just seen. "I've dodged so many spoilers," Sage informed gleefully. "It paid off!"

"Best Stars Wars ever," Jackson pitched in, to which Parker nodded eagerly.

"Daisy Ridley's performance was amazing," Ren pointed out, "I enjoyed it."

Erica walked with Tony, "I haven't seen all the Star Wars movies."

Tony noticed Erica's borderline fearful look. He grinned and whispered back, "Neither have I."

Suddenly, a chill in the air stopped the Rangers in their tracks. A powerful source of malice caught their attention.

"Impressive," Hyde stepped out of an alleyway with his sword drawn. "You have some skill, being able to sense me so easily."

"Who're you?" Tony asked defensively. While the Rangers were engrossed in the newcomer, Parker's eyes widened in realization.

"Hyde…" He whispered, his mind flashing back to a stormy night. He shook his head and took a small step back. Jackson noticed this, but said nothing.

"I am Hyde, a skilled Bounty Hunter. My brother Sledge was destroyed by this planet, not that I care... I've captured thousands of fugitives and eliminated even more targets. You Six are just a bounty to be added."

"Let's see if you can back those words up," Ren shot back, clicking her Ranger Scroll.

Parker gripped his hands into fists so hard, he was shivering.

 **~Flashback~**

"Spark!" A 15-year-old Parker desperately cried out, sending blue electricity from his wand. He struck Hyde, but the villain easily slashed the attack apart. Parker threw shuriken left and right, trying to slow the attacker down. He resorted to using every Ninjutsu he knew to take Hyde out, but he ultimately failed.

The Bounty Hunter swept Parker up with his sword and pointed the tip at the boy's neck. Parker's eyes glazed over in fear, his breath uneven.

 **~End Flashback~**

"That chance encounter…" Parker thought to himself. "That accidental fight… I was weak… I'm different now!"

 _"You sure?"_ His inner voice asked, _"You're still not good enough."_

"I am."

 _"We'll see."_

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Skyward Blasters!" The Core Five summoned their sidearms, while Jackson used his Echo Saber, and rapid fired at Hyde. The Hunter remained collected and simply swatted the oncoming lasers with one hand.

"No way," Sage shook his head.

"Let's take him head on!" Tony beckoned, raising his sword. Erica and Tony slashed at Hyde who blocked their attacks. They were knocked back a few steps, but Sage jumped forward and kicked the Hunter in the chest. He stayed upright and returned the favor, throwing the Yellow Ranger into a car.

Ren, Jackson, and Parker triple teamed the alien, bombarding him with a rapid succession of slashes. Hyde laughed in glee as the battle progressed, the being not breaking a sweat. Tony jumped back in with his Star Claw and chipped the Bounty Hunter's shoulder pad.

With one final grunt, Hyde spun in a circle, sending red waves of energy in all directions, knocking the Rangers to the ground.

"Legend Shift!" Ren called out.

"Energize! Unleash the Power!" Now the Dino Charge Rangers, the Six swarmed the Hunter with their Dino Sabers. Erica and Ren loaded Dino Chargers into the Morpher and fired off.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Ptera Saber!" Jackson clashed with Hyde, the two exchanging explosive blows while the girls provided cover fire.

Tony, Parker, and Sage came around spotting an opening to attack; Hyde's sword was caught grinding at a stand still with Jackson's.

"T-Rex Smasher!"

"Stego Shield!"

"Raptor Claw!"

The Hunter raised his free hand into the air and fired a red orb above him. The orb split off into six pieces and collided with each Ranger, sending them flying.

"We need a new plan," Sage grunted, getting to his feet.

"Let's bring a little magic into his life," Jackson said, holding out one of the new Scrolls.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magistaff!"

"Lamp Laser!" Jackson fired multiple golden projectiles that sailed in random directions to throw off Hyde's focus.

"Water Power!"

"Wind Power!"

Ren and Parker put their elements together to created a swirling vortex of water. The combo collided with Hyde's chest, making him falter.

"Magistaff: Crossbow!" Sage fired yellow arrows into the air above him, creating black clouds. With a loud clap of thunder, yellow lightning bolts rained down, electrifying the target.

"Magistaff: Axe!" Erica slammed the ground, erecting green vines to restrain Hyde.

"Magistaff: Sword!" Tony sprouted wings of fire and flew forward for the final strike. He struck the Hunter, digging the sword into his chest.

Hyde laughed, "Nice try!"

When Tony looked down, he gasped. Hyde was clutching Tony's sword in a tight grip away from his chest. Hyde let out another powerful energy wave, washing the Rangers away.

"No…" Parker whispered getting to his feet.

The inner voice taunted, _"You're losing, Parker! And you're about to lose your friends… again."_

"NO!" He recklessly stumbled forward letting off shots of water, trying to land a clean hit. However, Hyde easily walked through them. Parker raised his staff and slammed down, but his wrist was quickly caught in a deathgrip.

"You haven't changed a bit, Blue Ranger," Hyde teased. "You're still too weak." The Hunter squeezed Parker's wrist, sending bolts of red electricity through his body. Parker de-morphed, and was unarmed.

"Parker!" Sage cried out. He and Erica got to their feet and charged forward. Parker was tossed to the side while Hyde wailed on the other two Rangers, beating them to the ground. Jackson, Erica, and Tony tried to intervene, but they too were smacked away.

"I won't let you…" Parker grunted in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

"And what will you do?"

The boy lifted his head and opened his eyes, glaring at his adversary. His left eye was a bright amber while his right eye was icy blue. Parker sprinted forward and locked hands with Hyde, the two pushing against each other in stand still lock.

Hyde let out a small gasp when he realized his hands were beginning to be encased in ice.

In alarm, Hyde kicked Parker in the chest, which made his eyes change back.

"You pests aren't worth my time." Hyde teleported away, to recover, leaving the Rangers alone. What the Hunter didn't know was that he dropped his wanted posters.

"What're these?" Jackson asked, picking them up.

Erica gasped at the photos when she got a closer look.

 **~The Cave~**

"He's after the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Tony exasperated, pacing around the room. Ren pulled up images of the four targeted Rangers on the Holo-Screens: Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston. "We need to find them first."

Alan said, "We can probably use their Scrolls to find them."

"Let's get busy, then!" Sage said, on his way to retrieve them.

 **~Parker~**

Parker stood outside under the setting sun with his wand raised. He was trying to concentrate on the tracking spell, trying to locate the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

 _"Keep going, you worthless pile of trash. Don't want to disappoint your friends again, do we?"_

"What's this?" Came an unfamiliar voice, pulling Parker away from his inner voice. Parker turned around and met the eyes of an asian woman who was a few inches shorter than him. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black flats.

"Who're you?"

She ignored this question and said, "You're hesitant."

"What?"

She placed a her hand on Parker's cheek and felt him tremble under her touch. She softly pointed out, "You're afraid you can't protect your friends because you're not strong enough."

"Excuse me?" Parker shook his head in disbelief. "Who ARE you? What're you-"

"I saw the way you fought that alien earlier."

"So?"

"I can see that you're unhinged."

"Look, I have a mission right now. I have to-"

In a flash, the woman grabbed Parker's wrist and flipped him onto his back. She quickly took his Ranger Scroll from his pocket and said, "Please… Stop trying to find the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

 **~Later On~**

"She stole it. She caught me off guard and stole it," Parker explained to his Erica, Ren, and Alan.

"Why doesn't she want us to find the Rangers?" Erica asked.

"Wait," Ren said walking over to the Holo-Screens. She pulled up a photo and said, "Was this her?" The woman's face appeared, but she was younger there.

"That's her," Parker confirmed.

"That's Trini Kwan, the first Yellow Ranger documented on Earth," Alan explained.

"Well, she has my Scroll," Parker shrugged. "I don't even know why."

Ren said, "I'll call the boys."

However, that wasn't necessary...

 **~The Boys~**

"Woah!" Tony cried in pain, thrown overhead. "Today isn't a win…" He, Jackson, and Sage struggled to get up. Standing before them in front of Maligs and Hyde was Karprex.

"I've missed you guys," Karprex teased raising his sword. "I've been peckish to fight." He drove his sword into the ground, sending a surge of black ice through the ground to collide with the Rangers.

Three streaks sped to the scene and knocked Karprex back a few steps. Erica, and Ren, as the Turbo Rangers, came to a stop with their Auto Blasters drawn. Parker landed from a ninja streak with his Sword drawn.

"What're you doing here, Karprex?!" Parker demanded.

"I've just been trying to reacquaint myself with you."

Hyde brushed past Karprex and said, "I want to take down these Rangers before I get to my real targets."

"I want the Blue Ranger, though," Karprex stated.

"Fine."

Karprex sprinted forth, colliding with Parker, the two clashing as blurs. The other Five weren't holding up so well against Hyde.

The Bounty Hunter was able to deflect all of their attacks. Elemental attacks, laser attacks, close combat attacks, every attempt proved to be ineffective.

"No!" Parker cried, as he struggled against Karprex, the two still at equal fighting prowess. "Get out of my way, Karprex!"

"Make me!"

Growling, Parker and Karprex entered a sword lock and glared at each other. Suddenly, both felt a chill run down their spine. Parker's eyes began to shift again, his eyes becoming amber and blue. Blue ice grew on Karprex's sword, making him back off. The two warriors felt disoriented, and Karprex fled.

"What's happening?" Parker whispered, terror causing his heart to stop. "I can't… I'm not…" He fell to his knees and shivered. "I'm not strong enough…" He tried to scramble up to his feet, but he didn't have the power. He watched helplessly as his friends were forced to demorph.

 _"Do you finally see it my way?"_ Dark Parker, the inner voice, asked.

Before Hyde could make the finishing move, Trini appeared from seemingly nowhere and kicked the Bounty Hunter away.

Tony quickly got up and said, "We need to get out of here. Magical Source, Mystic Force!" As Mystic Force Red, he created a wall of flames to mask their escape.

 **~That Night~**

In his Grandfather's mansion courtyard, Parker relentlessly practiced fighting dummies. He kicked one, rolled to strike another, and threw a few kunai knives at one in the distance.

 _"No matter how hard you train, you won't be able to protect yourself let alone your friends."_

This taunting only made Parker throw harder.

"Always training?"

"Trini," Parker identified, the woman walking out from the shadows. "I want my Scroll back."

"Not quite," Trini shook her head, "Tell me… Why train so hard when you're afraid you can't help your friends?"

"I… I need…"

"You fight, but you're hesitating. Always."

"I NEED POWER!" Parker shouted, his face turning a light shade of red. "That ice? The ice I can create? The Sense, Perception Dilation, all Aura abilities? That's my family's ninjutsu. I need its power!"

"But you know you can't naturally access it since you first lost your powers."

"I know…" Parker whispered, "I'm using my inner darkness."

"You should be careful," Trini stated, matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"The darkness inside you… it's incomplete. That voice… the one that taunts you… it's a an inner monster… a powerful one that you gave shape. It's dangerous to keep using it. You don't know what you're dealing with… It has a link to something much bigger."

"A Link? To what?"

"That Hunter, Hyde knows..."

"Why're you doing this?"

"You're not weak, Parker. You shouldn't let thinking so much keep you from your destination. I've been watching you for years. I know the pain."

 **~Flashback~**

"Mom, I'm home!" A 12-year-old Parker called out, stepping into his apartment. "Today in school we-" He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw his Mother hunched over the kitchen table sobbing. "Mom?"

"Parker, honey," Ms. Yukimura quickly wiped her tears away and pecked her son's forehead. "How was your day?"

 **~Flash~**

When Parker was 15, he became severely sick. Without his control, his eyes would glow bright blue and he would release bursts of energy, each causing him severe pain. While his Grandfather and Mother spoke, he listened close by, unbeknownst to them.

"He needs to accelerate his Ninja training. His Heart Energy is too much for him to wield right now. We must send him away."

"The bullying at school stopped, Dad!" Ms. Yukimura protested. She and her father sat in the Zen garden of the man's mansion. "He's finally made friends!"

"This 'normal' life you've tried so hard to provide for him is distracting him from his destiny."

Ms. Yukimura's eyes widened in fury, "What destiny?! Words our ancestors said thousands of years ago? He can choose his own destiny!"

"Like you? You were supposed to guide him with your own powers! You abandoned your Ninja training when you were his age and now look! Your own son's power is destroying him because you failed to recognize the signs of his sickness!"

"I…" Ms. Yukimura looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. "I…"

"Sweetheart, this particular prophecy is one that cannot be defied. He must prepare. Not only will I send him to the many Ninja schools in the country, I will also nurture his other gifts."

"No… Please don't nurture his magic. It's from his Father. He'll ask questions, he's not ready for the truth!"

"If we don't do something now, he never will be."

 **~End Flashback~**

"Isolation, trauma, pain, depression… All this strain you're dealing with doesn't make you weak."

Trini turned her back and walked away. Parker noticed she was far away in mere seconds and ninja streaked after her.

"Hey, wait!"

 **~Later On~**

After calling his friends, Parker followed Trini far out of the city. He wound up in a graveyard where he thought he saw Trini enter. Looking around for a bit, he happened upon a small tombstone. He gasped, not believing his eyes. His friends arrived right behind him and saw the tombstone as well.

It read…

 **Trini Kwan**

 **August 9th, 1979 - September 3rd, 2001**

 **May the Power Protect You, Forever**

"She's dead," Erica whispered. "That's impossible."

The Rangers crouched around the grave, seeing beautiful yellow flowers in rested up against them.

Jackson commented, "These flowers are probably from her friends."

Sage sullenly touched the flowers, as if he was afraid he'd break them. "I think I know why Trini's here… She… she's trying to protect her friends. That's why she doesn't want us to find them. She doesn't want them in this war anymore."

Parker's breathing became uneven; it started to make sense to him.

Sage continued, "I bet… Guys, we have to find Hyde."

* * *

On top of an overpass, Trini approached Hyde and a crowd of Maligs.

"Oh, it's you again. What're you doing here, girl?"

"I'm here to fight you."

"Oh? What can you do?"

"You're trying to fight a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, right? Well, you found one."

"Oh really? Let's see how you do. Attack!"

The Maligs swarmed her, but she remained calm. Trini blocked a punch and kicked the attacker in the chest. She spun around and punched one in the face while tripping up another. Gracefully, she used her Praying Mantis Style Fist to dismantle many Maligs.

The Skyward Rangers arrived, seeing her in a fight.

"She's outnumbered," Tony stated in awe.

Parker stepped forward, his eyes watering. _"You're not weak..."_ Her voice echoed in his head. "Even dead, she's fighting for her friends," the Blue Ranger sniffled. "She has faith…"

 _"What're you doing, Parker?"_ The inner voice stopped Parker cold. He began to shiver profusely, visibly worrying his friends.

"Park?" Sage whispered, "Are you okay?"

Ren took one of his hands and pressed, "Parker?"

Jackson took the other hand and asked, "Park? What's wrong? Parker, answer us."

Tony only stood behind the others as Parker seemed to have been suffering from some sort of breakdown. He dropped to his knees, beginning to hyperventilate.

After defeating all the Maligs, Trini fought Hyde one on one. He kicked at her, but she back flipped away from him. She reached behind her and smiled. She raised her original Power Morpher into the sky and became enveloped in a flash of yellow light. When it died away, she was revealed to be morphed.

"What?!" Ren gasped. "How?"

Sage dug into his pocket and pulled out the corresponding Scroll. "We have her powers right here!"

Trini summoned her Power Daggers and dug them into Hyde's chest plate and kicked him in the stomach. Hyde pushed her away and slashed her into the air.

"She's not giving up," Jackson whispered.

Parker closed his eyes, remembering.

 **~Flashback~**

Hyde lowered his sword and jammed his hand into Parker's chest.

"Hm… Interesting… I wonder if…" He made his hand ignite with black energy, causing Parker to scream until he passed out.

 **~Flash~**

 _"Don't use the darkness…"_ Trini's voice seemingly called out to him in a void of black.

 _"No, Parker. Keep it! Use the darkness! It's the only way. Don't you wanna protect everyone?! Make your Grandfather proud! Help your mother release her guilt from all those years ago! You'll always be weak this way! You'll never be good enough! For your friends, your family, for anyone!_ "

Trini, sensing Parker's struggle, tried to get through to him one last time.

"Parker, please! Listen to me! Every one of us has a monster inside us with fangs and claws! But if you could control it, bend it to your will, it can become a tremendous power…"

Tears strained Parker's face as his shivering unnerved his friends. Inside his head, he willed blue energy to wrap around his darker self.

"No, stop!" Dark Parker shouted. "Stop it now! You need all my power! You need all of it! Let me control you!"

"Get back into the cage. Your power's mine," Parker replied, sending his Darker Self back into the barrier Mike the Samurai Ranger created.

On the outside, Parker's shivering suddenly stopped.

"I'm ready."

 **~End Flashback~**

Trini was finally thrown away and struggled to get to her feet.

Parker, full of conviction, walked forward with his friends in tow. The Six lined up in Trini's defense.

"So?" Trini asked.

"I don't care how much power I have. I'll protect them, no matter what."

The Yellow Ranger demorphed and smiled, "Looks like you're back on track." She threw him his Scroll and nodded. When he caught it, he no longer heard the inner voice which he had dealt with for so long. For the first time in years, his mind was at peace. And with this peace came a flurry of power that manifested around him as a bright blue aura.

Parker called out to Hyde, "I'm not afraid of you anymore! We're gonna beat you. And you're gonna tell me what you did to me!"

"We'll see."

"You guys ready?!" Parker asked.

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin' Time!" Parker shouted, raising his Scroll in front of him.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Parker ran forward and strongly clashed his sword with Hyde. Up, down, to the sides, neither warrior backed down. Hyde laughed in glee, "Finally! You're not afraid anymore!" Parker found that his newfound power allowed him to regain access to all his Ninja powers. As he clashed with his enemy, cold whips of wind flew in all directions.

Parker jumped into the air and sent a slash wave of blue vapor down. Hyde slashed it in half, but the vapor cloud exploded, encasing the Hunter in blue ice. Parker landed and charged his blade with blue aura. He zipped forward and slashed through the ice, knocking Hyde toward the other Rangers.

Tony and Erica flipped over the Hunter and slashed down, knocking Hyde's arm away from his center. Jackson and Ren came around the side and slashed his stomach while Sage kicked him in the face. Parker finished it with rapid slashes to his chest, knocking him away.

Trini called out, "Use Mighty Morphin'!"

The MMPR Scrolls floated up in the air and became colored.

"Let's do it!" Tony fist pumped.

 **~Insert Original MMPR Theme~**

"It's Morphin' Time!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

The Rangers stand in a circle with their Morphers pointing toward the sky. As they call their respective beast, colored lights surround each.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

"Power Sword!" Tony slashed at Hyde, disarming him.

"Power Lance!" Parker pole-vaulted over his friend and rammed the lance into Hyde's stomach and ran him into a car.

"Get down!" Erica called out. Parker rolled out of the way and girls took aim.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

The two rapid fired from their weapons bombarding the Hunter.

"Power Daggers!"  
"Dragon Dagger!"

Sage and Jackson double teamed the Hunter and ended with slashing him together.

"Power Cannon!" The Rangers called out together. "FIRE!"

The multi-colored energy attack collided with Hyde, destroying him.

 **~Later On~**

The sun was rising in the horizon and Trini stood on a small hill staring at it with tears in her eyes. "Do you see now?"

"Yeah," Parker nodded, "I'm gonna protect them with the power I have."

"Not only them, but this too," Trini motioned to the sky, the city, and the people in it. "It's up to you now." Trini began to fade away before rising into the air. She whispered, "Thank you, Rangers," before disappearing into the afterlife. "May the Power protect you…"

 **~Epilogue 1~**

Parker stood in his meditation garden with his wand outstretched in front of him. Using his Focus spell, he was able to open Hyde's memories. He saw himself being tortured by the Bounty Hunter. From first person point of view, Parker saw the Hunter's hand reach into his chest and pull out a black cloud. The cloud of darkness floated into the air and disappeared, leaving the younger Parker unconscious.

"Your inner darkness... is incomplete," Trini's voice called out to him. "It's dangerous to keep using it. It has a link to something bigger."

Parker gripped his wand, still not satisfied. "A link? A link to what?"

 **~Epilogue 2~**

Vasco slumped down into his chair, staring out through the front windows of his ship. He gripped the armrest in irritation. "Those brats have another Piece of Light."

Sally hobbled up to him and rested her chin on his knee. Smiling, he rubbed her head. "It's fine… I have my ace in the hole." He stood up and walked to the back of the bridge toward a concealing curtain. "I still have you." He grabbed the red sheet and pulled it away, revealing a blue time-space tube. Inside it was Tommy Oliver. He was conscious, but frozen. All he could do was track his captor with his eyes.

Vasco grinned and repeated, "I still have you."

* * *

Next Time:

Prince Wayland returns to Earth, but he's not quite the same. Strange creatures are after him and he needs the Rangers' help. However, the young Prince experiences a strange transformation that may cost him his life.

What will happen next?

Epic 32: The Last Eltarian

A/N: Although Parker now has full access to his family Ninjutsu, he only has a small piece of his Ancient Ninja Powers (Massive sums of Heart Energy). The Ancient Ninja Powers, for the most part, are gone forever.

And this isn't the last time we'll see Dark Parker. There's a deeper meaning to his existence.


	44. Epic 32: The Last Eltarian

"People change, they grow." - Jacob Young

* * *

Night had casted itself over Arcadia, just like any other. The live city life buzzed with energy. All was calm, for the most part, until a orange streak of light ripped through the atmosphere. From the ground, it appeared to be a prolonged shooting star. However, it was nothing of the sort. The light landed in a forest on the outskirts of the city. A small crater, about the size of a swimming pool, quickly formed. Out from the center stepped a man in his early 20's. Disoriented, he stepped through the shadows. He studied his form and found only a shred of clothing covering his lower body. Looking forward, he limped through the trees.

Princess Winona jerked awake from one of her dreams. Without a word, she opened her sketch pad and drew out the most vivid image from her vision. She paid no mind to the details until she finished numerous minutes later. Holding the sketch in front of her, she felt her breath catch in her lungs. The pad depicted a stranger warrior fighting evil with a spirit form of her brother floating behind him.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Katya," Tony kissed his girlfriend's cheek at the end of their lunch period. The girl smiled and waved at the Rangers before giving Tony one last hug before heading to her next class.

"It's so great to see her again," Erica smiled, walking away with the others. "Iceland must've been beautiful."

Tony said with a huge grin, "I'm just glad she's back."

Sage laughed and jumped onto his cousin. "I bet you are, good buddy!"

The group laughed as Tony jokingly hit Sage's arm. Suddenly, their wristbands went off, signaling a call from Alan.

The Six walked into a corner and gathered around Tony's wrist.

"Go for Tony," He spoke.

Alan said, "Rangers, the data drive Kaldur gave you all is… well, you should get down here ASAP."

 **~Cave~**

The Rangers arrived in the Cave to see a flurry of shapeless holograms flying in all directions.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked, ducking under an orange hologram.

Alan explained, "The drive started to blink so I put it into the computer. Then these things just started going haywire."

"Let's see if I can do something about it," Parker whispered, focusing to use Aura Sense. He tracked each movement of the numerous holograms and found that their patterns were spelling out a message.

Squinting, Parker translated, "My… name… is… Ventus…" As Parker said the name, the holograms disappeared into thin air.

"Okay," Ren trailed off, "Who's Ventus?"

Parker whispered, "I don't know… but it sounds familiar…"

 **~Cue Opening~**

Later on after parting ways, the Rangers tried to do some research. The name "Ventus" meant nothing in the context they were looking for. Sage and Tony sat in the Plaza, drinking soda at a cafe table.

"All I'm saying is that UCLA seems impossible for me," Sage sullenly stated.

Tony shook his head, "No, dude. You're better than you think. You can totally get there."

"I just-"

An explosion cut the boy off. The two ran toward the commotion to find a humanoid woman with blonde hair and purple skin terrorizing people. She had white armor covering her whole body but her arms were surrounded by golden gauntlets. In a girlish voice, she cried, "I'm more than you'd think!" She punched forward, her gauntlets clicking like shotguns. With each click, yellow kinetic bolts of energy flew forward, destroying anything they hit.

"Hey!" Tony called out, "Back off!"

"Finally! I've been waiting for you! I'm Yao, best fighter from my Planet Onyx. I hope you're fun!" With that, she punched toward the ground, making the kinetic energy blasts launch her into the air. She flipped forward and hammer punched at the boys, but they dived out of the way.

The two summoned their swords and clashed with her briefly. Sage roundhouse kicked, but Yao rolled under him. Tony flipped in and slashed a few times, but his swipes were easily blocked. Sage came back in with a few kicks and punches, ending with a slash. Tony backed him up with straight jabs, but the two were smacked away.

"Alright, new game," Sage grunted, summoning his morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time!" The Two called out. "Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Let's see you try this!" Tony called out. He jumped up and managed to kick Yao in the chest. Sage clashed with the warrior and landed a few solids slashes. The alien let loose more kinetic bursts, knocking the boys away.

Standing up right, they announced, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"MagiStaff!" The two double teamed Yao, matching her blow for blow with elemental strikes.

The two gained the upper hand and with a quick bash of fire and lightning, Yao went tumbling onto her back.

"Gotcha!" Sage grunted forming his Crossbow.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"A power surge?" Parker asked Alan.

"Yeah, over by the strip mall."

Erica pulled up a Holo-Screen and said, "But Sage and Tony are fighting right now in the Plaza."

Alan nodded and instructed, "Ren, go to the boys. Jackson, Parker, and Erica, I want you to check out the surge."

"Got it," Ren obeyed, running off.

The three Rangers arrived at the strip mall to see that it had been blocked off by a police cruiser. A female officer with medium tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair wrapped in a bun was questioning a store owner. The Three focused their Heart Energy into their ears to listen in.

The elderly store owner recalled to the officer, "He was a young man. Barely clothed at all. He just walked in and picked some clothes off the racks. He… he disappeared right after!"

"Are you sure?" The officer asked in disbelief.

Exchanging glances, the Three turned away.

"Disappear?" Jackson echoed. "How?"

"Only one way to find out," Parker replied taking his wand out of his pocket. He gave it a wave and made his eyes glow blue. He cast a silent spell, which amplified his Aura Sense. To him, he saw golden hued footsteps lead away from the scene.

"This way," Parker led.

 **~The Others~**

"Unleash the Power!" Ren cried out, morphing into Dino Charge Pink. "Dino Morpher Blast!" The energy shot struck Yao in the back, making her stumble forward.

"T-Rex Smasher!"

"Raptor Claw!"

Tony and Sage double struck Yao, flipping her onto her back.

Yao jumped back to her feet and let kinetic energy bolts rain from her hands as she punched the air in front of her. The Three scattered, trying to avoid the barrage, but they were eventually hit. They quickly recovered, but Yao had made a hasty retreat.

"Well, that was fun," Sage quipped.

Ren led the two in a different direction. "We need to catch up with Parker and the others. They're after some sort of energy surge."

"Parker!" Ren called out, arriving at an abandoned warehouse. Before they could take a step forward, Jackson opened a door and stumbled out. He lifted his hand to keep his friends from moving closer. Behind him, Parker and Erica emerged with a high school-aged guy dangling from their arms. He had a strong, sturdy build and wore an orange shirt, plain jeans, and sneakers. His skin was a deep shade of caramel, his hair was dark brown with brass-colored highlights at the tips, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue. He looked familiar to all the Rangers, but slightly different… somehow.

"Who is he?" Sage asked, approaching cautiously. "He almost looks like Wayland."

"My name… is Ventus," the stranger grunted, with a smooth, deep voice. "But… I'm also Prince Wayland."

 **~The Cave, Hours Later~**

"I'm both Wayland AND Ventus," the newcomer explained. He was sitting in a chair surrounded by Alan and the Rangers.

"How's that possible?" Jackson asked, "Wayland was cast away weeks ago."

Ventus began his story after taking a deep breath. "I am of Eltar. I fought Wayland when the Erebians defeated my planet. Our energies collided, causing an explosion. It severely wounded the Prince. For some reason, our Bio-Energy signatures were similar. Their scientists planted Wayland's mind into my body, giving him full control. They used their glamour technology to change my appearance into his. But of course, that's worn off."

Just then, Ventus's eyes changed from sky blue to deep orange. "This is Wayland, now. With our minds in one body, we can switch between control and observing… Well, now we can."

Erica reasoned, "That's what your scientists meant when they said you weren't pure anymore."

"Exactly," Wayland nodded. "But with me inside Ven's body, we're blocking his true power."

"True power?" Tony repeated, "What power?"

"It's complicated," Wayland shrugged. Suddenly, the alarm system went off. A Holoscreen appeared above everyone, and it showed Yao, Karprex, and a squad of Maligs.

"Stay here," Tony told Wayland, "We'll be back soon."

"They'll be here," Yao tapped her foot impatiently. She paced around, fuming over her defeat earlier, "Those Rangers… I hate them." Enraged, she punched a water fountain, making it explode.

Karprex simply replied, "As do the rest of the evil forces. Take it down a few notches."

"Karprex!" Parker shouted, he and his friends arriving. "I see you still skulk around."

"Not in the mood today, Blue Ranger," Karprex summoned his sword.

"It's Morphin' Time!" The Rangers shouted. "Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light: Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Without missing a beat, the Rangers dove right into battle, slashing through the first group of Maligs. Jackson sprinted forward and clashed with Karprex, sending him into a car while his friends fought the remaining soldiers.

"How bout we do a little twist?" Ren pitched in.

"Good idea," Tony nodded, pulling out an alien Ranger Scroll.

"Vertex Connect!" The Rangers slotted the Power Rangers: Prism Scrolls into their Morphers and transformed.

"Prism Shooters!" The Five open fired on the crowd, knocking quite a few down. "Prism Gauntlets, activate!" Energy constructs wrapped around their arms, forming large fists. Like Pro-Boxers, the Five punched through the remaining Maligs like they were nothing.

When the soldiers were cleared out, the Five reverted back to their base forms.

"Done like dinner," Sage quipped, cracking his knuckles.

Yao stepped up and fired kinetic bursts from her weapons, knocking the Rangers back a bit. "Let's see how you deal with me!" A few more bursts jetted through the air, straight for the Rangers, but they dove away.

Parker pointed out, "She uses kinetic energy to fight. So, let's tap into an Eltarian Ranger team that does the same."

"Right on!" Tony agreed, pulling out another new Scroll they had received when they met up with the Dino Charge Rangers.

"Speedstar Surge!"

Transforming into Power Rangers: Speedstar, the Five dodged subsequent bursts from Yao. At the speed of sound, they sprinted over to her and began to bombard her with powerful, energy-filled punches and kicks. The alien did her best to keep up, but it wasn't enough. The Rangers jumped back, then bounded forward, all slamming their feet into Yao's chest, sending her flying.

"Had enough?" Sage taunted.

The alien was far from done. "Now, you've made me really mad!" Her hair began to glow a bright red, as if it were on fire. "All that damage you inflicted on me? I'm about to repay you 10 fold!" With a blazing trail of fire behind her, Yao surged forward, punching away at rapid speed. Within seconds, she swatted the Rangers away.

"Fine," Tony grunted, helping Ren up. "She wants to go fast? We'll go fast."

"Shift Into Turbo!"

The Five surrounded Yao, running around her. At rapid speed, they formed a continuous, blurry circle.

"Auto Blasters, fire!" From all directions, red laser beams flew at the alien, colliding with her over and over.

"You're only making me stronger!" Yao punched the ground, sending a circular wave all around her circumference, knocking the Rangers off their feet. The alien then went in with a windmill kick that knocked the Rangers into the air and onto their backs, causing them to demorph.

"Well, that could've gone better," Sage whispered, getting to his feet. Meanwhile, Jackson was not fairing well with Karprex. He had been disarmed early in the fight and even with the Lightspeed Rescue and Cyber Fusion Ranger modes, he was no match. He too was demorphed and sent flying toward his friends.

"I don't like this," the Gold Ranger muttered, clutching his left arm in pain.

"Stop!" Came Ventus's deep voice. He appeared from thin air, standing between the Rangers and the Erebians.

Karprex immediately recognized his Prince's energy. "Wayland!"

Ven nodded, "Yeah, I'm here… But I'm sorry. I'm not gonna let you do this to the Rangers…" A medium-sized, white, oval buckle with a black strap appeared around Ventus's waist. On the right edge of the buckle was a black handle switch that could be pulled outward to the side."It's not complete, but… Skyward Force, Converge!" He held up a Ranger Scroll of his own, it was colored black, and inserted it into the belt buckle. He pulled the lever on the side and drove it back into the buckle.

A black shadow overtook Ventus, wrapping him in a dark cloud. The cloud dissipated moments later, revealing a pure black armored warrior with a dark hooded cloak that stopped at the waist.

"Stay back," Ventus told the Rangers before calmly walking forward.

Yao shook her head, "Tch. Another bug." She sprinted forward and threw a powerful punch, but Ventus ducked under it and swept kicked Yao, sending her onto her back. He then lowered himself onto his left leg and kicked Yao in the chest with his opposite foot, sending her scooting across the pavement.

"Phantom Sword!" A rather large, silver sword appeared in Ventus's right hand. He jumped into the air and glided through it, slashing apart all kinetic bursts Yao sent. Ventus landed a few slashes on her and continued to evade all her attacks.

"Final Wave!" Ventus announced, letting his blade charge with energy. Multiple forms of Ventus's warrior form appeared around Yao. Each took turns slashing her over and over. The energy she took in was making her power grow, but it was becoming too much for her to handle. Finally, she exploded from the excess power.

"Darkness: Purified!" Ventus calmly stated, letting his sword disappear.

Karprex, not believing his eyes, vanished into thin air.

Ventus de-morphed back into his humanoid form, letting the Rangers rush to him in awe. However, before anything could be said, he collapsed from strain.

 **~The Cave~**

"Are you okay?!" Erica asked upon Ventus's awakening. His eyes turned orange, signaling Wayland's control. He explained, "It wasn't at full power… See, while I'm in Ven's body, he can't use his true power form… and if we use the power we have, it'll tear us apart."

Alan then said, "So we find a way to separate you."

"I might know how… But it's risky."

Erica grasped Wayland's hand and said, "We're gonna help you. We promise."

Wayland nodded, "You better help him… Because… he's Kaldur's younger brother."

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Ventus switched into control and explained, "Yes, the man who gave you your powers is my older brother. He escaped Eltar's fall just to get to you. I want to do what he never got to do: defend Earth. Please… we do not have much time."

* * *

Next Time: Wayland/Ventus lead the Rangers to an artifact that can split them for good. However... it comes at a price.

 **Epic 33: Ghost Converges**


	45. Epic 33: Ghost Converges

"There is power in self-sacrifice." - Veronica Roth, Divergent

* * *

"Winona?" Kortan beckoned the Princess. He found her staring at a large screen that played a video record. It was of a younger version of herself the day Wayland was born. She watched herself hop up and down in excitement. When she laid eyes on her brother, she kissed his head and whispered to him, "You're mine. You're my brother. I will always love you."

"Princess?"

Winona snapped out of the distraction and cleared her throat. "Oh, Kortan. I apologize. What is it?"

Kortan hesitated, not knowing what to say as he watched Winona clear the tears from her face. "We're… waiting for you in the meeting room."

"Of course. I shall be there soon." She looked through the front windows of her ship and observed the Earth. "You're fighting to protect this rock… Why?"

 **~Flashback~**

"You failed again?!" Queen Verna's voice boomed to her son. Wayland was merely 10 years old and had failed to complete a simulated invasion of a virtual planet. "At your age Winona was able to conquer five virtual planets at once!"

Wayland looked down in shame, not wanting to meet his mother's glare.

"My son, our Empire is counting on you." Her voice softened and she dropped to her knees. She took her son in an embrace and whispered, "If you fail, we will all perish. It's up to you."

Winona looked on from around a corner, her hands in tight fists.

 **~End Flashback~**

"You never told Mother or Father the real reason why you would fail the tests."

 **~Cue New Opening. Link is on my profile.~**

 **~The Cave~**

Through Ventus, Wayland explained, "When my sister spared me and let me escape into outer space, I encountered a nomadic man who claimed he was from Earth. He told me of an artifact that would help separate the two of us."

Sage pointed out, "So we find this artifact and split you two up. Piece of cake. Where is it?"

"According to the Old Man, it's in a lost city in the sky called 'Stratos'."

"Oh," was all Sage replied, looking away, "Wait what?"

"Stratos is a city that was Atlantis's counterpart that floated in the sky. When Atlantis sunk, Stratos faded away into the atmosphere."

"No matter what," Parker said, "We'll do whatever it takes. We're gonna get you out of this."

"ARGH!" Wayland dropped to his knees in pain. He gripped his head which felt like it was going to split in two.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"The fusion… our minds are clashing… We'll be destroyed if this goes on."

"Just like our fusion, Tone," Jackson pointed out. "We have to do something."

Alan then pitched, "We should split you up so we don't leave the Earth completely defenseless. Tony, Erica, and Parker, go with Wayland and Ventus. The rest of you, stay here."

Ren nodded but pointed out, "That's well and good, but how're we gonna find Stratos?"

Wayland dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver tablet-like object. "He gave me a map."

"Convenient," Ren shrugged her shoulders.

"Good luck," Jackson nodded to his friends. As they all split up, Ventus reached out to Wayland. "You didn't tell them everything."

"I know," Wayland replied, "They don't need to know yet."

 **~Over the Atlantic Ocean~**

Wayland, Erica, Tony, and Parker soared above the ocean inside the Blue Dragon Zord. They stopped under Wayland's command. All they could see was open ocean and a clear, blue sky.

"Am I missing something?" Tony asked, taking in the vast nothingness in front of them.

"No," Wayland answered, placing the tablet onto Parker's control console. As if on cue, a beam of light shot from the Dragon Zord's mouth and penetrated the sky, causing surges of electricity to spin in a circle, finally opening a rift.

"Wicked," the three Rangers whispered together.

 **~Erebian Fleet~**

"Send down our forces," Winona ordered, stepping off her throne. "I'm going after Wayland."

"But Princess," Kortan interceded, "I implore you to bring back up."  
"I intend to. Send a Hollow and Maligs down to Arcadia as well."

 **~Stratos~**

Stratos was a large city of numerous gigantic platforms connected by bridges. Each platform had hundreds of tall buildings that were, of course, abandoned and breaking. The streets were cracked and covered with plants and weeds.  
"It's this way," Wayland led the Rangers toward the center of the city. As they walked the abandoned streets, Erica asked, "How'd you find your way back?"

Wayland shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I was floating in space and the Old Man found me. He was surrounded by bright blue energy. He knew who we were, Ventus and me. He talked to us like he knew us. He gave us the map of Stratos and sent us to Earth. He said Ventus had a purpose to fulfill."

"And what would that be?" Tony asked.

"Neither one of us have a clue," Wayland replied. Suddenly, a series of clicks echoed around them followed by shrill cries of birds.

 **~Arcadia~**

"Get down!" Sage shouted, pushing Jackson out of harm's way. A ball of lava and granite hurled its way over the Gold Ranger, blowing up a car. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jackson got to his feet and activated his Scroll. "What's attacking us?" He, Sage, and Ren stood in a circle looking outward. They were indeed surrounded by Maligs, but the Hollow that threw the fireball was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's just get this done," Ren commanded, raising her Scroll.

 **~Stratos~**

"What the hell are those?!" Tony shouted, diving away from red laser fire. Above them, what appeared to be gold robotic birds pursued the four. Their eyes were completely black and their breast areas were jaded with different kinds jewels. They opened their metallic beaks and open fired on the teenagers below.

"Expand!" Parker cried, raising his wand. He erected a wall of stone to shield himself and his friends from danger. The beams broke pieces off his wall, the force pushing him back.

"Stratos sentry guards!" Wayland explained, jumping over an obstacle. "Didn't think they'd find us so soon!"

Erica shot a green orb from her palm and knocked a sentry out of the sky. "A warning would've been nice!"

"Sorry!" The air exploded around the four, sending them onto their backs.

"Alright, new plan…" Parker whispered, focusing his energies. "Finishio!" A wave of blue energy washed over the four, turning them invisible. The birds circled above for a few moments, trying to locate them.

"No one move," Parker whispered. Within minutes, the sentries flew away. When the coast was clear, the invisibility spell wore off.

"That's a new one," Tony pointed out.

"Thank the Mystic Force for teaching me," Parker replied. "Let's get going before they come back."

Wayland got to his feet first, helping the others up. "It's just up ahead."

At the center of the city was a larger, wider building that appeared to be some sort of city hall. It had numerous stairs leading up to an entrance that had stone pillars sitting in front of it.

"It's inside that building, there."

Violet-tinted spheres fell from above, and crashed into the stairs sending dust and debris in all directions.

"Stop!" Came Winona's voice. "Wayland, stop!"

"Winona?! What're you doing?"

Behind the Princess were Karprex, Baron, and numerous Maligs.

"Obviously, we're here to stop you," Karprex pointed out, summoning his sword.

 **~Arcadia~**

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Sky Fan!" Ren swept the remaining Maligs into the air with a single stroke of her arm. Sage stood underneath him, Samuraizer in hand and folded into its brush form.

"Hope my calligraphy isn't rusty…" He swiftly stroked the air, creating yellow marks. "Symbol Power: Hole!" He spun the character, sending it into the ground in front of him. He created a large, black hole that swallowed the Maligs up. Meanwhile, Jackson was being thrown around by an invisible entity.

"Barracuda bite!" He sent a slash wave of golden energy in front of him, but it sailed past his unseeable target and hit a lamp post. "Drat…" The phantom enemy struck his back and tossed him overhead toward his friends.

"SPD Emergency!" The three shouted, transforming. They took out their firearms and shot lasers in all directions but to no avail. In a single sweep, the three were sent onto their backs once more.

 **~Stratos~**

While Parker and Karprex clashed, Tony fought Baron. Erica was in combat with Winona while Wayland fought his way through the Maligs.

"Why're you trying to stop us?!" Erica demanded. Winona, however, stayed silent.

Parker kicked Karprex in the chest and back flipped away. "GO WAYLAND! GET INSIDE!"

The fighting was eventually brought into the front chamber where the artifact was. It was a piece of a sphere; as if a chunk of a ball were broken off and stuck into a display case.

"There it is!" Wayland gasped before falling to his knees again, pain surging through his system.

The Rangers were thrown away from their opponents, landing right behind Wayland who was getting closer to the artifact.

"Why, Wayland?" Winona asked softly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping the Rangers?"

"You should know!" Wayland shouted at the top of his lungs. "You know deep down! The simulations when I was a kid!"

 **~Flashback~**

Wayland sat in a simulation station, leading a virtual fleet on a planet. It looked real, but the cities in ruins were only made up. Even so, watching his forces strike down the virtual citizens did not sit well with the young Prince. He cringed as the buildings exploded, let out small cries as the people screamed. For years, he would fail the final factor of the test: execute the leader of the surrendering planet. After years, he forced himself to desensitize, and just do as he was told. He buried his true kindness deep within him until Ventus released it again.

 **~End Flashback~**

"This planet is what Erebia could've been if we made the right choices. And for the first time… one of our kind WILL make the right choice."

He reached for the artifact, but Winona cried out, "If you defuse yourself from Ventus, you'll die!"

Erica, Tony, and Parker froze. "What?" They asked.

Wayland sighed, "It's the part I didn't tell you three. If I separate from Ventus's body, give him full control again, I'll disappear."

"No!" Erica cried, "There's got to be another way."

"No…" Wayland solemnly stated. "I'm done finding ways that puts me above others."

"Wayland! You can't!" Parker shouted.

"I have to… Erica… Parker… Tony… thank you so much. Thank you and your friends for showing me so much kindness… for helping me change." With that, Wayland snatched the artifact, making it glow instantly. A bright orange light wrapped itself around the boy, blinding everyone.

"NOOOO!" Winona screamed.

 **~Flash~**

Time stopped, and Winona found herself staring into Wayland's eyes. He looked like himself again and he was smiling.

"Please, Winnie… Please just stop."

"But Mother and Father…"

"Winnie can't you see the amount of pain we've caused? I know it's for the survival of Erebia… I know it's for the sake of living! But with all that's said and done… do we deserve to? That's why I'm giving Earth a better chance. That's why I'm sacrificing myself. Just look!"

Wayland touched his sister's head temples and transferred his memories to her. The sensations, feelings, sights, the people he's met. All living peacefully, happily, etc.

"Who are we to take away these people's happiness?" Wayland's voice asked, "I want to safeguard it."

 **~End Flash~**

The orange light that had engulfed everyone teleported them out of Stratos and back into Arcadia. Sage, Ren, and Jackson had been forced to demorph by the Hollow and looked exhausted and beaten up.

"Guys!" Erica called out, helping them up. "You okay?"

"Did you guys do it?" Jackson groggily asked.

"We did… but at a cost," Parker replied.

"Stand back," Came a voice deeper than Wayland's. It belonged to a guy who appeared to be in college. His skin was slightly darker and his eyes were a deep shade of scarlet. His hair was a deep shade of brown with orange highlights. He was physically more built now, but his attire when he was fused to Wayland remained the same.

"This is for you, Wayland," Ventus whispered, raising his own Scroll. He clicked the activation button and materialized his belt. "Skyward Force, Converge!" He inserted the Scroll into his belt and transformed. In a flash of orange, he became the black figure from before. However, with his true power unleashed, a black cloak with orange highlights appeared on him, completing his form.

"I am Kamen Rider: Ghost."

Winona remained speechless. She merely snapped her fingers for her forces to attack and disappeared back toward her spaceship.

Ventus materialized a large silver blaster that fired volleys of orange lasers, mowing down the Maligs. He folded the blaster upward, creating a sword. He clashed with Baron and Karprex at the same time, not missing a beat. He kicked Baron in the chest and turned 90 degrees to slash Karprex in the stomach.

The two slashed down at the same time, but he turned invisible. An intricate orange symbol, similar to Parker's blue symbols whenever he used his own magic, appeared above and Ventus flew through it wrapped in an orange aura. He crashed into the ground, sending Baron and Karprex flying away and into a retreat.

"Ventus!" Ren called out, "There's still the Hollow!"

"Not a problem," Ventus nodded. He loaded his sword with orange Heart Energy and struck the ground. Orange lava-like power surged forth, striking an invisible opponent. "Phantom Strike!" Ventus jumped into the air and spun, turning into an orange vortex before driving his blade through the Hollow multiple times, destroying it.

"Darkness: Purified."

 **~The Cave~**

"He's really gone?" Sage asked, sullenly.

"He is," Ventus nodded, "But his spirit lives on. He was a hero."

Erica crossed her arms and sat down. "I'll miss him." Ren hugged her best friend and said, "We all will. We have to keep fighting so his sacrifice won't be in vain."

"And fight on we will," Tony nodded, putting his hand out in front of him. Parker, Sage, and Jackson joined hands with him. Ren helped Erica to her feet and they too joined. They all looked at Ventus who appeared out of place.

"Come on, Ventus," Parker beckoned, holding his other hand out.

"My friends on Eltar call me 'Ven.' You may as well." He took Parker's hand and felt a familiar tingle run through his body. For a second, Ventus thought Parker was someone else, someone he thought he had lost long ago. Shaking this feeling away, he stepped up to the Rangers and placed his hand on top.

"There is something else. Before I fought Wayland, my brother tasked me with a quest. He wanted me to come to Earth for a reason… I just can't remember."

"We'll help you remember," Sage encouraged, calmly. "We're in this together, the seven of us."

"We're gonna win this war," Tony solidly stated.

* * *

Next Time:

The Dark Void gets reactivated when it feeds off of Tony's dark energy and traps him there. Familiar faces reappear to help the Skyward Rangers get their leader back. Will they succeed?

Epic 34: Next Legend Starts Up!


	46. Epic 34: Next Legend Starts Up

"There's only one thing on Earth more powerful than evil, and that's us." - Jared Gordon, Power Rangers: Next Legend."

* * *

It was a Friday morning for the Rangers, but it wasn't like any other school day. The Senior class was given three possible options for a field trip. ⅓ of the class would go on the Technology and Computer Science field trip, ⅓ would go on the Mythology field trip, and the last ⅓ would go on the Archeology Field Trip. While Erica and Sage went on the first, Tony and Jackson went on the Mythology field trip, and Ren and Parker went with the Archeology field trip.

 **~Tech and Comp Sci Trip~**

"The Enerdites, or the Presenters, are a species of universal peacekeepers. They choose certain individuals from different planets to become messengers of sorts. When those messengers are visited by an Enerdite again, a great change will come."

Erica was sitting in a lab at SkyLabs, over in Skybrooke, listening to one of her Ranger predecessors explain the girl's alien heritage. Clara Jane, Cyber Fusion Yellow, continued. "My friends and I were chosen as the messengers of Earth. We were told we'd meet an Enerdite again… It could be possible that you're the Enerdite they were talking about."

Erica replied, "But I'm only half."

"That's true, but you're the first form of contact we've had in two years."

While they talked, Sage shuffled through the lab with a bored expression on his face. Science was never really his forte, as he ignored all of the complex inventions and experiments that were right before him.

He happened upon what looked to be a yellow and black snowboard sitting on a work table. He read a blueprint next to it that read: "THE OVERBOARD."

"Wicked," Sage whispered, reaching out to touch it.

"Sage, don't touch that."

The boy snapped back when the board's inventor, Ben Shepherd, walked over to him.

"Do you always touch things that aren't yours?"

Sage grinned and shrugged, "I got bored. So… what is this thing?"

Ben answered, "Well, my team and I used hover vehicles during our time defending the Earth from Venjix. They were destroyed alongside our original powers so I'm just following the old blueprints and building a new one. It's harder than it looks."

"Wait… A HOVERBOARD?! That's awesome!" Sage excitedly sat down in the empty chair next to Ben's work stool. "Show me!"

"It's not done," Ben laughed, "I haven't even tested its hover ability yet."

 **~Archeology~**

"Parker! Ren!" Chase Randall grinned pulling his successors into a hug. "What's up?" Ren and Parker's portion of the class ended up at the Amber Beach Dino Museum to learn from Kendall and her employees.

"Hanging in there," Parker grinned, "Things are going pretty well."

Ren asked, "How've you been? Where're the others?"

"Somewhere inside leading tours and what not. Come on, I think you're both in my tour group."

 **~Mythology~**

"Isn't this exciting, Tony?" Katya asked her boyfriend as they walked through a forest.

"Sure…" Tony replied quietly and bit unnerved.

Jackson laughed and slung his arm around his friend's neck. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the woods, Tone."

"I just have a weird feeling about this place."

Their teacher, Mrs. Harris, was talking about the city the came to. "Bayview is a City that is said to have been built over what used to be an epicenter of magical energy. The Bayview Forest is believed to hold this primal magic within it. Please, turn your attention to Dr. Wells."

Dr. Wells was a man who appeared to be in his early 30s. He had short brown hair, peach skin, green eyes, and a built body. He wore a blue sweater over black pants and boots.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris. Like she explained, the Bayview Forest is one of the many places across the world that is said to carry immense magical and spiritual energy. Notice how quiet it is? No animal life, no sounds from the city…"

As Tony listened, he thought he saw a shadow move at the corner of his eye. He darted his head to the left and squinted, trying to make out what could've been there.

"Tony?" Katya whispered, shaking his arm. "Are you okay?"

Another shadow caught his attention, this time it was above him. Suddenly, a large screech penetrated his ears. He and everyone else in the area looked up to see a giant raven the size of a car circling above them. The beast had red streaks in its wings and wore a skull-like helmet on its head.

"What is that thing?!" Someone shouted as the beast continued to screech. It flapped its wings forward, shooting large, sharp feathers down upon the student body. Fortunately, the projectiles missed as the students began to scatter.

 **~Cue Theme Song (Alternate version, link is on my profile and will serve as the actual Opening)~**

The beast dropped white ooze from its wings, the substance coming down like rain. They collected at the ground and grew into white humanoid figures. The figures were muscular and had short, green messy hair and olive eyes. They had sharp teeth that glinted in the dim light.

"Jackson, we have to do something!"

"All over it!"

Katya grabbed Tony's arm and tried to pull him away. "We have to go, Tony!"

"Katya, let go of me and run! Now!" He pushed her off of him and she reluctantly ran off.

The two Rangers summoned their swords and clashed with the beings, slashing through them. They were a bit different from the usual foot soldiers, and didn't seem to care that they were being cut into.

Jackson kicked one in the head and asked, "What're these things?"

Tony cartwheeled away and took a defensive stance in front of a few others. "Beats me… We should Morph."

The two stood next to each other and called out, "It's Morphin' Time!" As they raised and activated their Scrolls, they didn't notice Katya hiding behind a tree.

"It's Morphin' Time! Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Tony and Jackson Morphing Sequence~**

The two Rangers streaked forward, beating the soldiers down with ferocity.

"No way…" Katya whispered in disbelief. Suddenly, she felt herself be lifted forcefully from the ground, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. The raven had snatched her and held her within its talons.

Tony whipped around and his heart stopped. "Katya, no!"

"TONY HELP ME!"

Jackson kicked a white being into a tree and said, "Go get her! I'll take care of these chumps."

"Right," Tony opened his Scroll holster and activated the one he grabbed. "Let's Rocket!"

Tony jumped into the air, calling out, "Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!" Riding on the Glider, he chased the raven around the trees, trying to shoot it with his blaster. However, he hesitated, not wanting to hit Katya.

With Jackson, he was being overwhelmed by the foot soldiers. He got kicked in the chest then thrown into a shrubbery. "Fine… Let's see you handle this. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

He summoned his Lamp Laser and fired away, blasting holes in his enemies. It seemed to have worked, but did not destroy them completely. Before he could make another move, black energy flew from behind him and ensnared the monsters. Red sphere grew from the black bindings and exploded, destroying them.

"You okay?"

Jackson looked behind him to see Dr. Wells standing there with a katana that was completely black. "Homunculus can only be destroyed by powerful magic."

"Those things were Homunculi? Wait… what about the raven? And wait… who're you?!"

"The Raven is a Shadow Beast. It was used by the Twilight army years ago. And me? I'm Dr. Wells, former mentor to the Legend Power Rangers."

"Spiral Saber: Booster Mode!" Tony aimed carefully, trying to penetrate the raven's wing. "If I can clip its wing, I can swoop in and catch Katya." With his hand shaking, Tony took the shot. The energy blast hit the raven's wing and it disappeared into thin air while Katya spiraled to the ground. Tony dipped the glider forward, trying to gain more speed to catch up to her when suddenly, laser fire flew from below and not only struck him, but hit Katya too. The laser fire was so intense and so painful, Tony demorphed completely.

The last thing Tony saw before blacking out was Katya screaming in pain.

 **~Bayview Hospital~**

"Katya!" Tony cried out, jerking awake. He grabbed his aching side and found himself in a hospital bed with Jackson by his side. Jackson quickly, and without a word, wrapped his arms around his best friend and whispered, "You scared the hell out of me."

"What happened, Jack? What happened to Katya?"

Jackson backed up and took a breath. "I saw you and Katya falling from the sky. Someone hit both of you… Dr. Wells? He saved you two from falling. Long story. When he did, I tried to find out who attacked you, but I didn't find them. They got away."

Tony gripped his blankets. "But-"

"And Katya's fine. She was hit in the leg, but Dr. Wells was able to heal her a little. She's here in the hospital recovering."

"I'm so stupid…"

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should've made sure she was far from the battle. I was afraid this would happen!"

"Tony, what's done is done and I-"

"Jack… just give me a minute… Please…"

Jackson sighed in defeat and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're back pal… You've been out for six hours."

When Jackson shut the door, Tony put his face in his hands and sobbed silently.

Out in the forest, hidden in the trees, sat Vasco. He laughed to himself, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, for Phase 2…" He loaded his gun with Ranger Scrolls and fired a few rounds into the sky.

 **~Skybrooke~**

"Duck!" Sage pushed Ben out of the way. One minute, everything was normal. The next instant, the Lab was being attacked by Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger, and a squadron of Vasco's fire soldiers.

Erica's eyes glowed green as she fired green spheres from her palms, destroying a few. Sage flipped over a table and dispatched some of the soldiers with Pai Zhua.

Clara zapped a couple with electrical bolts while Ben threw others into the air with telekinesis.

 **~Amber Beach~**

Over at the Dino Museum, Parker and Ren were fighting off Shadow and Cat Rangers.

"Where'd they come from?" Ren asked, kicking Cat Ranger in the back. Parker slashed Shadow in the chest and replied, "Vasco!"

"The creep who's stealing powers?" Chase asked, providing the younger Rangers with cover fire. "We've got to find him before he steals from anyone else!"  
 **~Bayview~**

"Attacked?" Jackson asked, standing up. "Us too!" Ren and Sage's voices were coming through his Morpher.

Sage said, "Yeah, we beat the puppets and kept their Scrolls, but we're a bit shaken."

Ren informed, "The Shadow and Cat Ranger Scrolls are ours now, too. But Vasco wasn't around."

"Alright… For now, make your way to Bayview. We'll figure something out together. I have a feeling Vasco's close by."

As Ren and Parker teleported in thanks to the latter's magic, the Rangers talked outside of Tony's room.

"What's Vasco playing at?" Sage asked in astonishment. "Attacking all of us out of the blue isn't his MO. He's up to something."

"We just need to find out what it is," Erica nodded.

Ren said, "We need to spread out and find him." As his friends were speaking, Jackson worriedly looked into Tony's room and gasped. The boy was gone.

Running down the hall with the others calling after him, Jackson skidded to a stop when he saw Tony looking into Katya's room. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stained. He gripped his hands into fists when suddenly, he began to shimmer.  
"Tone!" Jackson called out. The others caught up just in time to see Tony fade away into thin air.

 **~Elsewhere~**

"It was him," Dr. Wells stated to a man studying a large book of magic. "Vasco is finally here in Bayview. And Tony the Red Ranger disappeared."

The man going through the book sighed and closed it. "We'll get him back. We'll also take care of Vasco." Jared Gordon stepped forward with a focused look. His brown eyes flashed gold for a second, signifying his confidence. "Dr. Wells, get ahold of Chris, Alicia, and Noah. If Vasco is tapping into Twilight Power, we need to stop him. Here's what I'm thinking…"

 **~Outside Bayview Hospital~**  
"How could he have just disappeared?" Ren whispered, pacing back and forth.

"You saw it, I saw it, it actually happened…" Sage replied, wringing his hands.

Parker informed, "I'm sensing some magic in play here. But… it's not the kind of magic I'm used to it."

"That's because it's Twilight magic."

A swirl of purple spheres and sprites appeared a few feet above the Rangers and descended, landing in front of them. The lights faded away to reveal three 20 year olds.

The one who spoke a little bit before stepped forward. "My name is Noah, Next Legend Blue Ranger. This is Alicia and Chris. We're here to talk to you about what happened to your leader."

"Which is…" Sage pressed.

Chris explained, "He's in the Dark Void. It's Earth's shadow, a place of dark energy that collects all negative emotions and vibes from the our world."

Alicia continued, "Bayview is built over the Dark Void's entrance, which makes it an epicenter of magical activity. Tony's emotions probably cracked the door which sucked him in."

"How do we get him out of an alternate dimension?" Jackson asked a bit too forcefully.

Alicia said, "That's why you have me."

 **~Dark Void~**

"Hello?" Tony called out. "Hello?" The boy remembered standing in front of Katya's door. She was sleeping but she was also covered in many bandages. The next thing he knew, he was in an abandoned city with a dark sky. It looked like any other city on Earth, except the atmosphere and vibes of the entire place was one of dread and misery.

"Jackson? Ren? Sage? Erica? Parker? Anyone?" Suddenly, black shadows began to rise from the ground a few feet away from him. Shadow creatures arose from the shadows. They looked like werewolves but with skull-like masks on their faces. Their piercing red eyes glared at him, making his stomach churn.

"Don't run away, Red Ranger," came an all too familiar voice.

Tony's fists tightened up as he slowly turned around. "Vasco."

 **~Gordon Manor~**

Up in the attic, the Legend Rangers and Skyward Rangers gathered around an old book pedestal. On this pedestal was a rather large leatherbound book, a grimoire, that lay closed. Alicia sifted through the pages and explained, "This is the Destiny Book, a book of shadows created by the Gordon family line of Witches." She finally landed on the page she was looking for and said, "To get to the Dark Void, I have to recite a spell. But, I need you guys to go out and collect some key ingredients."

"And those would be…" Sage trailed off.

"A griffin's egg, mandrake root, serpent scales, and gold dust."

"Wonderful," Sage quipped. "Let me just go down to the market and get some."

Noah explained, "Chris and I will take you there. We'll help you get it."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Jackson asked, "Let's go!"

 **~Dark Void~**

"V-Lancer! Fire!" Tony jumped across a building rooftop, blasting Shadow Beasts away from him. Vasco laughed from above the boy. The Hunter was floating on a golden cloud of energy created by his Sentinel Knight puppet.

"You can't run forever!"

Tony skidded to a stop and said, "You talk too much! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He waved his Magistaff and created a wall of smoke to cover his getaway. Vasco laughed, "Clever, I'll give him that. I'll just…" He snapped his fingers and Sentinel Knight launched golden energy chains from his hands that flew down and wrapped around Tony, who turned himself invisible. "Nice try… But-"

Suddenly, silver streaks of energy flew from below and struck Vasco in the back, knocking him to the ground. The Hunter got to his feet and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd show up… Jared Gordon: The Vampire Slayer."

Sure enough, Jared stood before the man with his eyes glowing gold. "I'm not here to fight, Vasco. Let Skyward Red go."

~ **Jackson and the Others~**

"Ha!" Chris grunted, punching a stone knight in the chest with his diamond-tinted metallic arm. The Rangers found a their objective, but as they descended from the mountain they went to, a stone warrior appeared and attacked them from out of nowhere. Noah jumped off of his friend's shoulder and flicked his hands open. The air in front of the knight exploded with blue energy, knocking it on its back.

However, it was easily able to get back up. It fired lightning and stones in all directions, but the Skyward Rangers ninja streaked away.

"Transcode: Fusion Fall!"

Parker and Erica stepped up first. "Platform Gatling!" The blue projectiles knocked the knight back a few steps. Erica jumped into the air and spun quickly, digging her Bridge Axe into the stone giant's side.

"Signal Hammer!" Sage announced, bashing his target in the back of the head.

"Railway Claw!" Ren came up and uppercut slashed her enemy's chest. Finally, Jackson finished the job with his Guide Tracer, digging the glowing laser blade into the knight's face, destroying it.

"That better be it," the orange Ranger muttered, transforming back into his original gold form. When danger was gone, the Rangers demorphed and met back up with Noah and Chris, the latter pulling all the ingredients out of a backpack. "It's safe. Let's go."

As they left, Erica transmitted to the other Skyward Rangers, "I'm not getting an energy reading from the items at all."

Parker agreed, "Me neither. I can sense that they're hiding something from us."

 **~Gordon Manor~**

"Alright," Alicia nodded, "the spell's ready. But first, I need to put up some precautionary enchantments just in case."

"Of what?" Ren asked, skeptically.

"Not enough time to explain," Chris insisted. "Tony's in trouble."

"Alright… You're right," Ren reserved herself.

Parker stepped back and raised his wand. "Focus," he whispered, creating a lens of water in front of him. He focused the lens on the Legend Rangers and was soon able to see through their facades.

"This should be enough time for Jared," Noah thought.

"I hope he can do it soon," Chris told himself, "We can't keep this up."

Parker tried to read Alicia, but her magic was much more powerful; it felt like a large wall was erected around her. However, she sensed the attempted intrusion. "What're you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Spill," Parker stated. "Why're you stalling?"

"Stalling?" Sage asked, "Parker…"

"I just read their thoughts. They're buying time for Jared, their leader. What's so important that you would send us on a goosechase for items that you didn't even use for your spell? Erica and I are sensitive to energy. We sensed nothing about what we found."

The Legend Rangers exchanged uncertain looks. Noah stuttered, "We...we…"

"Yeah, we're buying time." The attic door opened and Liam Gregory, Legend Green, stepped through it followed by Sonia Ford, Legend Yellow. "We're stalling for Jared."

"Why?!" Ren demanded.

Sonia explained, "Because Vasco is tapping into evil Twilight power. This involves us and we need to destroy him. So… we sent you on this hunt for useless ingredients. To buy more time, Liam and I combined our magic to make those stone giants to slow you down."

Liam added, "They weren't meant to hurt any of you, by the way."

"We're the ones with Ranger powers," Jackson reasoned, "Why would you do something so reckless?"

Chris said, "You have no idea how powerful the Twilight magic can be when its placed in the wrong hands. We spent a whole year liberating the Dark Void of its inhabitants and transferring them to a new planet. With the change, they left the dark side of Twilight magic in the Dark Void. But if Vasco gets his hands on it, there'll be no stopping him. We failed to keep the Dark Void completely sealed. Its doors opened the minute it fed on Tony's darkness. It's our mistake."

"So tell us then," Erica pleaded. "What're you all up to?"

Alicia sighed and softly replied, "Jared… is…"

 **~Dark Void~**

Jared, with Tony at his side, led Vasco and Sally into the old throne room his grandfather used to sit in. It was still how he remembered it: practically destroyed save for a half the ceiling and the pillars that supported it.

"So… what're these conditions?" Vasco asked.

"You leave this planet," Jared crossed his arms, "And I'll tell you the secret to Twilight magic… and I'll let you have the Next Legend greater power."

"What?!" Tony demanded. Suddenly, he felt his heart stop again. He dropped to one knee and began to cough.

"Don't strain yourself," Jared beckoned. "I'm sending you back top side."

"What?"

"Your darkness is becoming unhinged. It's for your own good."

Jared's eyes glowed gold once more and he sent silver and red ripples of energy from his hands. These energy ribbons wrapped around Tony and sent him away.

 **~Gordon Manor~**  
"Jared is trying to save Tony and destroy Vasco," Alicia explained.

"That's impossible! He's too strong!" Erica replied.

Noah explained, "That's why he entrusted us with meeting you." The former blue ranger lifted his phone and said, "Jared gave us a three hour limit. If he doesn't return here by this time, he gave us instructions."

A silver and red portal opened above them and Tony fell from it, landing on his face.

"Tone!" Sage cried out, hugging his cousin tightly.

"Sage, not now!" Tony pushed his cousin away. "Jared's in danger!"

"What're your instructions?" Parker asked.

 **~Dark Void~**

"The Next Legend piece of light is the most powerful piece out of every Ranger team that's unlocked it. If I give it to you, you leave."

"Tempting…" Vasco grinned, "But no."

"Fine." Jared lifted his right hand in the air and focused. His arrowhead symbol, the indication that he was activating his powers, appeared on the back of his hand. Ripples shot out of his palm and collided with the ceiling. From all around Vasco, silver and red incarnations of guns, cannons, and other projectile weapons appeared. Jared snapped his fingers, making all of the weapons fire at once. In seconds, the area around Vasco appeared to be obliterated. With one final push, Jared created a large sphere, one large enough to carry a school bus, out of red energy. He dropped it down upon the throne room, intent on destroying Vasco and perhaps himself.

However suddenly, wind blew in all directions, pushing Jared back a bit. Vasco stood there with Sally, both untouched. Around Vasco were Legend Violet, Dino Charge Purple, Blue Senturion, Sentinel Knight, and Mighty Morphin' White. They had combined their energies to create a barrier to repel Jared's attack.

"No…" Jared whispered.

"Nice try, boy. But…"

 **~Gordon Manor~**

"For us to give you our greater power so Vasco can't steal it." Noah placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. A golden aura emanated from him and eventually collected itself into his right palm. He held his hand out toward Parker, the golden light becoming a golf ball-sized orb with the Next Legend symbol in the center. "Take our powers."

Parker eyed Tony, who shook his head. Nodding, Parker reached his hand out as if to accept the power, but he knocked Noah's palm away, shocking him.

Parker helped Tony to his feet and said, "Vasco is our enemy."

Tony continued, "If we're gonna bring him down and gain your powers, it'll be on our terms. Alicia… please use your spell and send us down there."

 **~Dark Void~**

"Your Piece of Light is mine," Vasco grinned, shooting Jared with his gun. Jared expected for it to be painless, but he was in for a greater shock. In a split second, he felt like his body was being ripped to shreds. "Alicia… Noah… what's going on up there?!" Golden energy began to leak from his body, but he was using all his might to keep it inside him.

"Just let go, Jared!" Vasco laughed. Suddenly, a kunai knife flew from his left and knocked his gun out of his grasp.

The Skyward Rangers stood ready for battle. Parker, who threw the knives, threw a few shuriken too but his projectiles were blocked by Legend Violet. The Legend Rangers ran from behind their successors and helped Jared to his feet.

"Guys… you were supposed to-"

Noah interrupted, "Yeah, well these kids are more stubborn than we were. Just watch."

Tony said, "Vasco, you're not stealing anymore Pieces of Light. Let's do it!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Skyward Blasters!" A barrage of energy rained down on Vasco's puppets as they scrambled to defend themselves. The fighting was taken outside to where it was a six vs five brawl. The two groups clashed furiously, making the ground quake with each blow. To even the odds, Vasco snapped his fingers, summoning two Homunculi to assist.

However, they were pushed back by an orange portal. Ventus dropped through it, morphed, and summoned his own sword. "I received a call from the Cyber Fusion Power Rangers. Came as fast as I could."

The Rangers lined up with Ventus and prepared themselves.

"Good that you made it," Tony nodded. At that moment, a glow came from the Rangers' Scroll holsters. The Next Legend Scrolls floated in front of them and regained their colors. From afar, the actual Legend Rangers watched them intently. They nodded, giving their successors their blessings.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tony called out.

"Right!"

 **~Insert Next Legend Theme (Stars by Arrows to Athens)~**

"Biomerge: Spirit Legend!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

The seven Rangers stand, striking different poses, as the ancient Legend spirits appear behind each Ranger, overlapping with them. Energy flows around them, forming the Ranger suits.

 **~End Sequence~**

"Spirit of Fire: Legend Red!"

"Spirit of Water: Legend Blue!"

"Spirit of Wind: Legend Pink!"

"Spirit of Earth: Legend Green!"

"Spirit of Lightning: Legend Yellow!"  
"Spirit of Light: Legend Silver!"

"Spirit of Darkness: Legend Black!"

"Ancient Spirits Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend, Start Up!"

"Tch… Go!" Vasco commanded his forces.

Tony clashed with Mighty Morphin' White, using the Legend Sword. He kicked the puppet in the chest before slashing it a few times. He low kicked the puppet, then kicked it into a building wall. He slammed the blade into the pavement, sending waves of fire into the puppet.

Parker erected a wall of water, stopping Legend Violet's shadow attack. "Legend Kwan Dao!" He summoned the staff-like weapon and flipped through the air, slashing down. He landed a solid hit on the target.

Ren flew through the air, firing from the Legend bow. She entered a long range battle with Dino Charge Purple, who was firing at the Pink Ranger with the Dino Morpher. However, Ren kicked forward, sending a gust of wind to knock the Plesio Ranger into the ground.

Erica dove away from Blue Senturion's sword. The puppet slashed down, but Erica raised a stone pillar to disarm the attacker. She jump kicked him in the chest before grabbing his wrist and throwing him into the air. She summoned the Legend Axe and swung as her target fell back to the ground. She nailed him and sent him flying.

Sage ran along the wall, avoiding Sentinel Knight's golden energy punches. He fired lighting from his palms, knocking the knight back, but he wouldn't stop attacking. "Fine. Legend Daggers!" Sage jumped into the air and charged his foot with lightning. He bashed the puppet then drove the daggers into the puppet.

Jackson and Ventus stood side by side as the Homunculus charged at them. They combined their powers of light and darkness to easily destroy them.

The puppets gathered together, worn and weak.

"Legend Burst Cannon!" The Rangers called out, summoning the white blaster. "Fire!" A barrage of colorful energy bursts collided with the puppets, destroying them. When they returned to scroll form, they flew to the Rangers.

"It's over, Vasco!" Jackson said. "We have all your puppets now!"

"So it seems…"

"No one to defend you now!" Sage fervently called out running forward. He charged his fists with electricity and punched forward, but Vasco caught both of his fists without missing a beat. Suddenly, Vasco summoned crimson red armor with silver accents along it. He sent energy waves through Sage, morphing him back into his Skyward form. Vasco then summoned what appeared to be both the Dragon Dagger and Saba. He bombarded Sage with multiple slashes before sending him flying with a larger energy burst. The impacts made Sage demorph and land in Tony's arms. He was barely conscious.

"How're you able to use those Ranger weapons?!" Ren demanded.

"Those aren't my only surprises," Vasco grinned. "Here's the lingo, kiddies. I didn't think I'd be able to pull the weapons off. But I'll just thank your Uncle, Tony."

"What?!" Tony demanded. "No!"

"That's right… I have your Uncle. He's my prisoner and his energy is directly tied into me. Like I said, I'm full of surprises." He lifted his left hand and conjured three familiar golf ball-sized orbs. "I have the Pieces of Light from Wild Force, RPM, and the Alien Ranger teams. I'll get the remaining ones… then come for you."

In a flash, Vasco disappeared leaving the Rangers shocked.

 **~Later On~**

"We're sorry to hear about your Uncle," Jared said to Tony. "We'll help anyway we can."

"Thanks, Jared. I know he's alive now… that's something."

"Don't give up hope, okay?"

Tony only nodded before shaking Jared's hands. His team and their predecessors exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. Something plagued his mind, something more than his Uncle's imprisonment. "Why… did I open the Dark Void? Am I really being unhinged?"

Parker asked, "You okay, Winchester?"

"Yeah… I think so."

Ventus tapped Parker's shoulder and said, "Give him space."

"I know… Thanks, Ven."

"What next?" Sage asked, being supported by both Jackson and Erica.

"A storm," Parker replied, eyeing the sky carefully.

 **~Epilogue 1~**

"Finally," Vasco grinned, clapping his hands. "Look, Tommy. I've done it!" Inside the energy tube, Tommy regained his ability to move and talk.

"This has to stop, Vasco. You can't win this."

"I can… I'm not really outnumbered anymore." Vasco snapped his fingers, and five figures stepped out from the shadows. "I was able to collect their energies from the Dark Void and turn them into Ranger Scrolls.

Standing at attention were the Psycho Rangers.

Psycho Red calmly asked, "What do we do first?"

 **~Epilogue 2~**

Ventus sat alone in the woods contemplating to himself. He tapped his belt morpher, which conjured an image of a man who appeared to a bit older than him. The man shared the same features as Ventus, but his eyes were sapphire blue. "Kaldur… my older brother… I've found your son. I felt the connection. I found him… I'm glad it was you who gave him his power…"

Ventus looked off into the night sky and eyed the moon. "Until I remember my purpose for coming here, I will guide Parker to understand all of his powers. No matter what."

* * *

Next Time: Sage bumps into a familiar face who is familiar with robotics. Sage enlists the man's help to perhaps find a way to cure Baron of his bionics and turn him back into Aaron Marshall. Will he succeed?

Epic 35: Brother's Keeper


	47. Epic 35: Brother's Keeper

A/N: Again, thank you to the lovely ladies who've been reviewing! You know who you are. I'm beating a dead horse here, but I'm so grateful to have you guys reading my story and giving me your thoughts. When I'm all cleared up with the things happening around me, I will properly thank you all.

Dean is portrayed by Dayo Okeniyi

Rina is portrayed by Kelsey Chow

Lana is portrayed by Gage Golightly

* * *

The moon shined down on a small backyard in Massachusetts. A young boy and his older brother stood in awe under the starry sky. The older boy held his brother's hand and walked him through the grass as they were swarmed by glowing dots of green-yellow lights.

"What are they?" Asked the little boy in yellow.

"They're fireflies," the brother replied. "They can create light when it's dark."

"They're so pretty."

"We can catch some in a jar and make little lights. But, we have to release them after a little while."

The little boy nodded, barely registering his brother's words as he observed the flurry of little lights. He laughed in joy as they seemed to have been drawn to him. They landed on him and floated around him, making him smile widely.

"Aaron, look!" The little boy looked to his brother but did not find him. "Aaron? Aaron!"

"Aaron!" Sage darted up in his bed in cold sweat. His alarm clock read, "3:30 AM." The boy groaned and fell backwards onto his pillow. "Aaron," he whispered longingly. "I miss you…"

 **~The Fleet~**

"How is the Princess?" Sonna asked Kortan, the two standing in the bridge.

"She is still shaken by her brother's decision."

"I received word from the King and Queen. They are coming here."

Kortan was taken aback. "Just for this one planet?"

"According to them, Earth has given them enough difficulty. They want to deal with it personally."

Baron walked through the doors, knowing the situation. "Then perhaps we can assist them. I have a plan."

 **~Cue Final Theme Song. Link is on my profile~**

"Sage, you seem a bit off today."

Sage sat in the back of his astronomy classroom, not realizing that the teacher had already dismissed everyone. Lana, the mountain biking team captain, waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sage? Earth to Sage?"

The boy in yellow snapped out of it and shook his head, "Oh, jeez. Sorry, Lana. I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

Lana let out a small laugh and swept her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "Clearly. Try to focus today, okay? Remember, we take down Harwood today and we'll go to the State Opens race."

"You can count on me."

"Awesome, see you!"

 **~Ren and Erica~**

"When'd you two become a couple?" Ren asked her two friends with a smile on her face.

She and Erica were catching up with their classmates at a local cafe.

"A few weeks ago," replied the boy, Dean. Dean had dark skin and deep, brown eyes. His hair was charcoal black and neatly combed. He was a taller, more built guy, as he played football, but he was regarded as a gentle giant.

"We haven't seen you guys in weeks!" Dean's girlfriend pointed out. Rina was of asian descent. She had a small, but strong, frame and wore thin, black framed glasses.

"We've been… Busy," Erica answered with a nervous grin.

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

The Rangers sat on the holodeck listening to Jackson go on about their progress.

"Alan, can you bring up the holograms?"

"Got it," Alan sighed, hitting a few commands. Multiple screens appeared behind Jackson depicting the 34 Ranger teams, both Earth and extraterrestrial, who unlocked Pieces of Light. All photos were in black and white.

Jackson explained, "We have 10 alien Powers from our battle with Heckyl and Snide, and the Squadron Rangers from our vision quest." On the hologram screen behind him, eleven photos of the acquired Ranger teams were colored in. "We were also given the Ion Force Powers from KO-35, but they didn't have a Piece of Light."

The Ion Rangers photo was added to the screen. As the boy spoke, more Ranger teams were colored in.

"Next, we have the teams from Earth. So far, we've gotten Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, Samurai, Next Legend, Cyber Fusion, and Dino Charge."

Tony said, "So we're up to 25 Pieces of Light."

Parker then pointed out, "Don't forget Vasco has RPM, Alien, and Wild Force. Which means 7 are still out there."

"On Earth," Tony began, "we really only know about Overdrive, Megaforce, Time Force, and Lost Galaxy. 32."

"So who're the last 3?" Ren asked, crossing her arms. "If there're really 35 like Parker's Grandfather said, then why aren't we seeing 35 teams?"

"I don't know," Jackson shrugged. "We should focus on the ones we know first."

"Wait," Ren asked, looking around. "Where're Sage and Erica?"

"Over in Harwood. Sage and the biking team have a race there and Erica's the team manager."

 **~Harwood City~**

Sage pumped his legs as fast as he could, zipping down a trail in a wooded area. He passed by a Harwood racer and grinned to himself. A few more miles and the race would be his. He had just cleared the forest and into a field when the sight of Maligs surrounding Lana made him stop.

"Get away from me!" She demanded, pushing them away. However, one grabbed her arm and pulled her into a headlock. "Help!"

"Lana!" Sage cried out, jumping off his bike. He sprinted forward and roundhouse kicked a Malig in the head, sending it crumpling to the ground. He punched another two and dive rolled over a blade that was headed fight for him.

The Maligs regrouped and raised their swords, firing lasers from the tips. Before they could reach the Yellow Ranger, an orange blur and a white blur knocked the attackers over.

"Ventus… Erica… Awesome timing," Sage breathed out.

Ventus helped the boy to his feet. "I sensed a disturbance. Are you okay?"

"I will be when we get Lana back. They have her."

Ven squinted, seeing the captive behind the few Maligs in front of them. "I believe we can take them."

"I think you're right."

Erica nodded, "Let's do it."

A transportation beam flew down from the sky and landed in front of the Maligs. Particles reassembled into Baron, who brandished his sword.

"Aaron…" Sage whispered to himself, trembling.

Erica and Ventus stepped forward with their respective morphers, not knowing Sage was frozen behind them.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Erica called out.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Skyward Force, Converge!"

 **~Erica and Ventus Morphing Sequence~**

"Phantom Blade!"

"Skyward Sword!"

The two warriors charged forth, clashing with Baron and his forces. Sage stood there, not knowing what to do. "Aaron… I…"

Baron slashed Erica's chest then knocked her onto her back. Ventus glided in from the side and kicked the cyborg away from her.

"Thanks, Ven."

"No worries."

Erica finally turned around and asked, "Sage, what're you doing?"

"I just… I…"

Baron took this as his chance and sent a cross slash wave from his sword, knocking both Erica and Ventus to the ground. A Malig lifted its sword and fired a purple beam right at Sage, nicking him in the arm. He faltered back a bit, finally regaining his senses.

"We must leave. We have our prize." Baron grabbed a hold of Lana's wrist and called for a teleportation beam.

"No!" Erica cried out. "Biomerge: Spirit Legend!" Now as the Green Legend Ranger, Erica punched the ground, sending a surge of rising stones from the ground. The last stone jutted up and was headed straight for Baron, but the warrior merely threw a Malig in the way. This bought him enough time to escape. However, not before he dropped a data chip on the ground.

"Lana!" Sage called out in horror. "Aaron…" He whispered, suddenly feeling nauseous. He fell over, losing consciousness.

When Sage came to, he realized he was in some sort of science lab. It was dimly lit, the best sources of light being multiple computer screens and the minimum sunlight coming through a set of shutters.

"Sage!" Erica whispered, relieved. She and Ventus rushed to his side.

"You've been unconscious for a short while," Ven said.

"Thanks, guys… But where are we?"

"My lab," came another voice. Stepping into the lab was a man who was in his mid to late 20s. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and glasses with blue frames. His black hair was matted down and he wore a lab coat.

"He found us," Erica explained, "He told us to come with him and that he wanted to show us something."

"And who are you exactly?" Sage asked.

"My name is Noah. Megaforce Blue."

 **~The Cave~**

"We're fine, just stay there and stay alert. We'll update you on details later," Erica told Tony through the communicator.

"Alright, Erica. Talk to you later."

Jackson asked, "How are they?"

"Shaken up, but they're fine."

Ren went over the footage from the recent fight with a quizzical look on her face. "Why would they want Lana? They could've kidnapped anyone."

"That's what Sage and the others are hoping to find out," Tony replied.

 **~Noah's Lab~**

"The data chip Baron dropped is a blueprint plan," Noah explained, pulling up schematics for a humanoid figure.

The Skyward Rangers easily recognized the shape and likeness. Sage slowly pointed out, "That's… Baron's model."  
"It is," Noah nodded. "My theory is that the Erebians are kidnapping athletic, young humans to create a cyborg task force."

"No, not Lana. I won't let that happen," Sage stated, looking over the blueprints.

"But we don't know where they'll be," Ventus reasoned. "We can't go out there swinging."

Sage rolled his eyes, but knew Ventus was right. Suddenly, a new idea popped into his head. "Noah… Noah Carver?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I remember reading about you in a magazine. You're a tech wizard."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I don't see where this is going."

"If these blueprints can turn people into cyborgs, is it possible to use the blueprints to find a way to reverse the process?"

Everyone looked at Sage with a strange stare. "I'm just saying… um… just in case we're too late. You never know, right? It's better than sitting around."

Noah nodded, "You have a point. I'll see what I can do."

"I'll help," Sage pitched.

Erica and Ventus exchanged glances and walked away, finding a place to sit.

Erica said, "We'll contact Tony and the others. If they detect anything, they'll let us know."

 **~The Fleet~**

Baron showed Kortan a live video feed of the captive humans. "Each one of these young humans are proficient in a specific set of skills. We can begin the transformation when I return to the surface."

"Good… Hopefully this victory will pay off in the long run."

 **~Noah's Lab~**

After working through the blueprints and operating machinery for four hours, Noah and Sage finally labored their efforts into a synthesizer machine. It was a silver box with three containers on top of it. The outside containers were filled with either a blue or yellow liquid. They flowed through a series of tubes into the middle container, combining to form a green liquid.

"Hopefully, this liquid can reverse the process," Noah said, "The blueprints say that all organic matter was changed at a cellular level. If it works, the cure can reverse the process."

Before Sage could say anything, his Morpher went off.

Erica and Ventus burst into the lab. Ventus said, "We have to go."  
"Wait for it…" Sage whispered, "Wait for it…" He and Noah were putting the last touches on the cure while calculating its success rate.

Noah counted down, "Calculation complete in 3...2...1…" Suddenly, the machine began to spark violently before burning out completely.

"What the hell happened?!" Sage demanded.

Noah typed a few commands into his laptop and sighed. "The calculation reads a .001% success rate. The amount of energy for the cure to work is beyond what we have here. It overloaded my synthesizer and destroyed it."

"No…" Sage whispered, "Aaron…"

"Aaron?" Erica asked. "Wait, Sage? I thought this was for Lana and the other victims just in case."

"It is!" Sage replied, breathing heavily. "But there's something more… Something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Erica pressed. She looked at Sage's face and made the connection. "Aaron… Aaron is Baron."

"He went missing… The Erebians abducted my older brother and turned him into their soldier! I've been studying ways to get him back for months! I thought I was so close, but I can't save him!" Sage was crying by now, repeatedly slamming his right fist into the floor.

Noah bent to one knee and held out his hand for Sage to take. "You did everything you could…"

"But it wasn't enough!" Sage croaked.

"It was enough!" Noah protested. "When I was a Ranger, I thought that nothing I did was enough. But you have to believe that you're making a difference."

Sage wasn't having it, he just tensed up his whole body.

"So you can't return your brother to the way he was before… that doesn't mean you can't save him!"

Ventus said, "Sage, Noah is right."

"What would you know?!" Sage demanded.

Erica was taken aback and stepped away. "Sage…"

Ventus kept his composure and said, "Back on Eltar, when the Erebians first attacked, they used a strange Hollow's abilties, making a large portion of the population go insane. The insane ones attacked those who weren't infected… did terrible things. They weren't civilized anymore. The large cities on the planet built barriers and fortresses to keep the Infected out. I've had to fight them on many occasions… Many of my friends became Infected. As powerful as our researchers and doctors were, there was no cure. But I was given comfort by the words of my own brother; words that align with what Noah is trying to tell you. You can still save Aaron's soul. If you cannot return him to the way he once was, free his soul from the prison the Erebians made for him. The only person who can do it is you."

Noah helped Sage to his feet and reiterated, "Save your brother. It may not be exactly how you want it, but he needs you. Now more than ever."

Sage wiped his tears and followed Erica and Ventus out the door. The boy turned back and said, "Thank you, Noah."

"Don't sweat it," Noah grinned. A projection of Megaforce Blue overlapped with Noah, followed by Super Megaforce Blue.

 **~An abandoned factory~**

"It's over, Rangers." Baron slashed Tony and Ren repeatedly, sending them into a conveyor belt.

"Winchester! Ren!" Parker called out, running to his leader's side. He helped the two up while Jackson stood guard.

"As we speak, the humans we captured are being transformed."

"Don't be so sure!" Sage's voice called out. Morphed up, he, Erica, and Ventus blasted through a wall. Maligs lay disintegrating at their feet while Erica pointed the kidnappees to safety.

"It's just you and us," Sage threatened, raising his sword.

"Your little taskforce isn't gonna happen," Erica stated.

Ventus proclaimed, "Just surrender!"

Baron laughed, "Not a chance. Maligs!"

"Time for a new power," Sage told his friends as the seven met up.

Ranger Scrolls flew from their holsters, gained their colors, and landed in their palms.

"Let's do it!" Tony called out.

"Right!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

 **~Insert Megaforce Theme Song~**

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

Together, the Rangers spread their arms out wide, forming the Megaforce uniforms. They all backflip backwards into the air as the helmets form.  
 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Fury of the Dragon: Megaforce Red!"

"Bite of the Shark: Megaforce Blue!"

"Flames of the Phoenix: Megaforce Pink!"

"Claw of the Tiger: Megaforce Yellow!"

"Venom of the Snake: Megaforce Black!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"RoboKnight: Guardian of Earth!"

The Rangers charged forth with the Mega weapons, tearing through the Maligs.

Tony jumped into the air, charging his weapon with power. "Dragon Sword!" He slashed down, sending a whirlwind forth, sweeping the Maligs into the air.

Ren landed next to him and sniped the Maligs as they fell. "Phoenix Shot!"

Parker kicked a Malig into a crate and flipped another onto its back. "Shark Bowgun!" He spun on his heels like a top, sending blue bolts in all directions, swatting Maligs down. Jackson flipped over his room mate and skewered stragglers. "Super Silver Spear!"

Sage, Erica, and Ventus took on Baron, their battle forcing them outside the factory.

"Tiger Claw!" Sage growled, slashing Baron in the chest.

"Snake Axe!" Erica followed up, slashing Baron's side.

"Pests!" Baron chopped downward with his blade, but the two Rangers blocked the attack with their weapons. "Now!" They cried.

Ventus dashed forward and slid between his allies. He pressed his weapon against Baron's stomach. "Robo Blaster, fire!" At point blank range, the red beams sent Baron into a concrete wall.

"Give it up!" Ren threatened as the rest of the team arrived. "You're out numbered."

"Your toys won't help you in this fight." Baron charged his weapon with energy and unleashed his X-Slash, knocking the Rangers down. The core five were reverted back to Skyward form.

"His sword technique is powerful," Sage whispered. "So we need some reliable weapons of our own." A surprise came in the form of more scrolls floating from the holster and into the Rangers' hands.

"Let's kick it up," Parker grinned.

"Super Mega Mode!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

Two Xs change the Rangers' uniforms to all black under spandex. Then, colorful X-X-Vs wrap around them, changing their uniforms into the Super Modes.

 **~End Sequence~**  
"Super Mega Saber!" The Rangers called out, summoning the sidearm.

The seven Rangers surrounded Baron and began clashing with him, matching his strikes blow for blow. Sage stepped in and slashed Baron's arm, unbalancing him. Parker and Erica then took a shot at Baron's chest while Tony, Jackson, and Ventus struck his stomach.

"Let's finish it!"

"Super Mega Final Strike!" The combined attacks were enough to knock Baron through the air and onto his back.

"I'll save your soul, Aaron," Sage muttered to himself, summoning the Super Mega Cannon.

"Super Mega Blast!" However, the attack was blocked by the intervention of a transportation beam launched by Sonna.

"He's gone…" Sage whispered in disdain.

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

"Baron really is Aaron?" Tony asked, "Why didn't you tell us before we wailed on him?"

Sage said, "It's impossible to save him, Tone. The only way to really save him now is to destroy his body."

While the cousins were hashing it out, the other Rangers were looking over their Scrolls.

"Megaforce had two Pieces of Light," Parker explained in excitement.

"Which means we're closer than ever," Ren grinned.

Erica looked over at Sage and wore a worried expression.

"You okay?" Ventus whispered to her.

"I am… I have faith in Sage," she assured. "When the time comes, he'll make the right choice when it comes to his brother."

"I have no doubts, either." Ventus nodded and crossed his arms. A small smile etched its way onto his face. There was hope, still.

 **~Epilogue 1~**

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that some teams of Earth actually unlocked TWO pieces of Light!" Vasco grinned like a child. He found himself in Africa and attacked doctor he encountered. He used his own strength to send her through an animal hospital wall. He lazily held his sword to her throat. "Don't move, Aisha… I wouldn't want to accidentally put this hospital, with your patients, up in flames."

Aisha Campbell submitted and closed her eyes. Vasco's grin only grew wider. "Good." He fired from his gun, absorbing the Piece of Light from Aisha's body. She screamed and writhed, trying to resist, but the pull was too much. In a matter of minutes, Aisha was unconscious on the floor.

"Thank you for your Light, Aisha."

 **~Epilogue 2~**

Sage used his his Mystic Force powers to fly on the very top of a bridge and stare into the sky. The water below glistened, reflecting the city lights.

"Sage," came Aaron's voice, making Sage's hair stand on end. He turned around and summoned his sword. "Baron!"

"No, Sage… It's me. Aaron."

"No… you're lying!"

"I'm not, Sage. Trust me. I've been regaining my memories little by little and now I'm here. I need your help."

"What?"

"I'm fighting off the cyborg personality, but I haven't won yet. I-"

Suddenly, Aaron began to scream and his more deep, robotic voice resurfaced. "So the secret's out. Look, boy. You work for me now."

"Excuse me?"

"I have your brother buried inside me. I can end him anytime. If he dies, I can always transfer to a new body. You don't want anything to happen to him do you?"

"But… he can't be saved."

"He can… and he will if you just follow my directions when I need you to."

"What do you want?"

"The King and Queen will be arriving shortly. I want their power. When the time comes, I will need you to help me. For now, sit tight knowing your brother will be safe. What do you say?"

Sage was hyperventilating, he thought he was going to pass out again. Finally, he took a breath and said, "I'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Is Baron telling the truth? Is it really Aaron? Or is it just a ruse to use Sage?

No tea, no shade, but before any of you snarky people comment, because I know you're out there, the Piece of Light Vasco stole from Aisha was for the Ninjetti Ranger Powers. To me, these powers were completely separate from the originals. My reasoning comes from the fact that different Power Coins were created for these powers, hence a new opportunity to unlock a new PoL. Obviously, the Skyward Rangers did not acquire this because Trini only wielded the Sabertooth Tiger Coin, not the Bear Coin like Aisha.

Next Time: The Erebian King and Queen arrive on Earth. Their first plan quickly falls into place. A series of citizens falling into comas catches the attention of the Rangers who suspect the Erebians are trying to put the populace to sleep. Erica decides to use her Enerdite powers to enter a coma and try to reverse the effects on everyone. However, the Hollow behind the attack is in control of the dreamworld and threatens to kill a powerless Erica.

Epic 36: The Promise

Last Note: The next episode will be the last "filler" chapter of the series. After that Epic, the remaining 13 or so Epics will be dedicated to the overall plot, leading to the end of the season. Much excitement!

Please Review! Later Days!


	48. Lost Epic: Lessons Learned

"I know that I can do so much if I can just believe in me. Mirror, mirror, I'll tell you something: I think I can change it all." - Casey Lee Williams

* * *

"You have to help me." It was a voice that sounded so distant and far, yet it was the loudest voice in his head. "Sage, please."

"Agh!" Sage felt the heavy blow to his stomach knock him off his feet and onto his back. His vision swam with stars for a little before he shook himself back into clarity.

"You're off today. What's wrong?" Lily Chilman helped Sage to his feet. For the past few weeks, Sage would trek to the mountains outside of Ocean Bluff to train at the Pai Zhua academy. Though he worked with Casey and Theo, he was trained by Lily the most.

"You're not completely here," Lily led the young Ranger to a bench. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sage bit his lip, contemplating his options. "I just… it's a lot of stuff. To name one… I would have to say… my… animal spirit. I still can't see it."

Lily, after a few seconds, sighed, "You don't have to worry about it."

"But you, Theo, even Casey tried to find out what it was and you all failed. What if it doesn't exist?"

"Sage, close your eyes."

Without missing a beat, Sage did so.

"Concentrate on the energy flowing through you. Not only do you use your Heart Energy, but you use Chi that comes with Pai Zhua training. You have so much of it… and it all comes from your Animal Spirit. The reason why no one can see it is because it's a powerful one, one that doesn't want anyone to see it yet."

Sage nodded; Lily was right. A huge flow of bright yellow energy traversed his mind's eye gaze. On the outside, to Lily, yellow swirls of spiritual energy radiated off of Sage.

"Just trust your training. When your own spirit is ready to properly connect, you'll meet your Animal Spirit."

Sage opened his eyes as his radiation disappeared. Content, he stood up and said, "Let's get back to work."

 **~Erica~**

"Try again," Clara told Erica over an intercom.

The White Ranger nodded and let her eyes glow bright green. Energy strips emerged from her hands and extended across the metallic test room. The strips wrapped around a trash can on the opposite side of the room and lifted it into the air. Erica then willed a green portal to appear under it.

However, she lost focus and all her energy dissipated. Panting, Erica dropped to her knees as the can hit the floor with a loud bang.

"You okay?" Clara asked, making her way into the room.

"Yeah, long day."

"I understand, don't push too hard."

"I want to help you and your friends with your destiny, I really do. But sometimes, I think you have the wrong girl."

Clara lightly laughed, knowing exactly what her successor was talking about. "Believe me, we have the right girl. This stuff takes time, okay?"

"Okay," Erica took a breath and got back up.

 **~Jackson~**

"Ow!" Jackson complained, rubbing his head.

"You keep leaving yourself open," Cam Watanabe lectured. He and Jackson stood in the new Ninja Ops, training with fake swords.

"We've been going at this for hours," Jackson reasoned.

"Fine, rest for a few," Cam said, "Besides, we're gonna do something different, anyways."

Jackson perked up. "What do you mean?"

The doors at the top of Ninja Ops's stairs opened and rapid footsteps reverberated for a few moments.

"I'm here!" Cried out a loud, enthusiastic voice. It belonged to a man who had dark hair and beautifully golden brown skin.

"Jackson," Cam introduced, "This is Antonio. He's a Samurai Ranger, too."

"Nice to meet you," Jackson held his hand out.

Antonio reciprocated and asked, "You ready?"

"For what?"

The former Gold Ranger said, "For another part of your training. We don't have our powers, but we can still pass our knowledge and skills onto you. Have you ever heard of Symbol Power?"

"It's what you and your friends used to fight."

"Exactly. Except, mine is different. It's electronic and guess what? I'm about to teach you how to use it for yourself."

 **~Ren~**

"Who taught you how to fight?" Asked Anubis Kruger.

Ren jump kicked an SPD trainee and knocked him into a wall. Kruger reached out to Ren about a month ago, asking her to help train his best students.

A girl with bright brown hair charged at Ren with ferocity. The two girls collided fists and kicks, both not giving up. Like the others on her team, Ren learned from Parker how to read people through the use Heart Energy, though its usage was limited.

However, Ren didn't need to be proficient in the skill to know that the girl she was fighting right now harbored intense anger in her heart.

Ren, like smooth water, redirected the girl's attacks and knocked her onto her back.

Kruger stopped the exercise, "A-Squad, that will be all!"

The five trainees got up, saluted, and left.

Ren replied, "My Mom taught me." She neglected to tell Kruger what she felt. Perhaps in a few years it would turn around.

"Well, I'm glad to see that the A-Squad's skills have improved since you started teaching here. I'm very grateful."

"No worries, Mr. Kruger. It's my pleasure."

 **~Parker~**  
"Think back to your fallen foes," Instructed Nick Russell, former Mystic Force Red. "Think to the enemies who made you grow as a person and as a warrior. Let your energy feed off of those experiences."

At Caroban Academy, Parker had his eyes closed and his wand raised above his head. He stood on top of a Mystic Spell Seal, as opposed to his Eltarian Spell Seals. Parker felt his mind expanding, as if it were a balloon about to pop. The strain made him lose focus and the seal disappeared.

"Don't doubt yourself," Nick beckoned, patting Parker's shoulder.

"I'm trying, I am… It's weird."

"What is?"

"Magic always came to easy to me. This is the first thing I'm not good at."

Nick shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I get it, don't worry. Magic is like a sport. You're gonna run into a brick wall and not know how to get over it. But you have to keep going until you find away. I mean, look at my team. We all had something we were good at, but it took time. For me, it was alchemy. Chip was the best at making potions, Maddie was the best at divination, Vida could transform herself into literally anything, and Xander was the best at unlocking and casting spells. It takes practice."

Parker smiled and nodded. He raised his wand, reforming the seal under him.

 **~Tony~**

"I'm a what?" Tony asked in disbelief. He was called to Bayview and sat in the Gordon Manor in the dining room.

Jared firmly stated once more, "You're a Potential Slayer."

"How do you know?"

"When you opened the Dark Void's seal, it wasn't just your negative emotions. It also fed on your Heart Energy, and your power as a Potential Slayer."

Tony clenched his fists and said, "So what does this mean?"

Jared explained, "Well, a few years ago I used the Slayer's Scythe to awaken all Potential Slayers. My guess is that something inside you is preventing your powers from properly manifesting. Since you don't have the connection, you can't access your supernatural power."

"Something's blocking me? What?"

"I'm not sure. You'll work through it, Rangers always work through it."

Tony nodded, "What's the first step?"

"The first step is that I teach you how to fight like a Slayer, not a Ranger."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about my absence! I've been working and studying this summer. However, we're still at the final stretch of this story. I'm working to get it done. In the meantime, I wrote this Lost Epic to show you something Megaforce failed at: The guest Rangers (aside from Casey in Super Megaforce) actually giving the Ranger something. It's as I made Antonio say. Though the Legendary Rangers can't fight completely, they can arm their successors with skills and knowledge.

I also wanted to do this so each Ranger could specialize in a field to replace the (quite honestly OP) Ancient Ninja Powers they lost.

Erica - Her Enerdite Lineage

Ren - From SPD, the Knowledge about the Universe's alliances via SPD, the Order of the Meridian, etc.

Sage - Animal Spirit Training

Parker - Mystic Force Magic

Jackson - Samurai and Symbol Power Training

Tony - Slayer skills

All of their training in these areas will amount to a climax over the LAST ELEVEN chapters!

Later days!


	49. Epic 36: Through The Looking Glass

"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see." - Weiss Schnee

* * *

"Where am I?" Erica asked herself. She woke up face down in the middle of a street. She rose to her feet and checked the area. She was definitely in Arcadia, except it was empty everywhere she looked. Cars were abandoned in the middle of the street, streetlights were still working, it was as if the population had decided to up and leave without packing up.

"Hello?" Erica called out. "What's going on?"

 **~Flash~**

Alan was debriefing the Rangers in the Cave. A holomap of the Earth floated behind him with several dots on several countries.

"A series of comatose people is putting the world into civil unrest. It's scaring them."

Ventus said, "This is the work of Papillox, one of the royal guards to the Queen and King of Erebia."

"Meaning?" Sage asked.

"Not only are the royal guards the most powerful Hollows in the Erebian force, the fact that one of them is here means that the rulers are here too."

"That's not good," Tony shook his head."

"It's both good and bad. It's bad in that the Queen and King are both powerful in their own right. The good is that they are here because Earth is enough of a threat to undermine everything they've worked for. Which means-"

"They're getting desperate," Parker intertjected.

"Exactly."

 **~Flash~**

"Ventus!" Jackson shouted, "No!"

 **~End Flash~**

Erica gasped at the sudden memory burst. It was blurry, but she saw Ventus get struck by the Hollow's attack.

"So where is everyone? How'd I wind up alone?"

 **~Flash~**

"I work for the King and Queen of Erebia!"

 **~End Flash~**

"That's right… The King and Queen sent down one of their personal bodyguards. I'm supposed to be doing something… but what? Maybe if I go back to The Cave."

 **~The Cave~**

"Guys?" Erica heard her own voice echo through the base. When she heard no response, her hairs began to stand on end. "Guys!"

"Erica?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Tony had responded to her, filling her with ease. She bounded down the stairs, intent on seeing what was going on. "Tony, where is-" She got to the foot of the stairs and screamed, seeing the bodies of all her friends sprawled across the floor.

"No!" Erica gasped, sitting up in bed. "Was it a dream? Wait… I'm supposed to do something. What was it?"

She closed her eyes and focused hard, trying to recall.

 **~Flashback~**

"Ventus and now Parker are in a comatose state," Alan explained to the remaining Rangers "But," he pulled up their vital signs on a hologram screen. "They're brains are still active. It's likely that they're in a collective dream with the rest of the victims. From the messages Parker sent us before he fell victim, it looks like the Hollow, Papillox, uses daunting visions to capture people. If they're killed by the visions, they fall prey to the spell. The last thing he sent us was that he found Papillox and was fighting her."

"So what's our next play?" Sage asked. "We could try to get them out, but we'd be under the Hollow's mercy if we let ourselves get caught. And we can't find her physical body either."

"Then I'll force my way in," Erica pitched in confidence. "I'll get in with my Enerdite powers."

"Wait," Tony protested. "Parker went in to get Ventus back, and now look at him. We don't want you to end up like that too."

 **~Flash~**

A short time later, Erica laid down on a steel table between Ventus and Parker.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ren asked her best friend with worry. "You'd be on your own in there."

"I know, Ren. But it's for Parker and Ven. I need to go in there and find out where Papillox is hiding for real. I'll send you the message and you can get us out of there."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Ren said before hugging Erica tightly.

"It'll be okay. I have an idea. I can help you keep tabs on me." Erica rested flat on her back and said, "Press your fingers to my temples."

Ren came around toward Erica's head and followed the directions. She felt a warm surge prick her fingers.

"Can you feel it?" Erica asked, making her eyes glow green.

"I can… It's your energy."

"As long as you can feel the warmth of my energy, I'm fine. Don't worry, everyone. I can do this."

 **~End Flashback~**  
"So this is all a dream. But what was I supposed to do here? Free everyone? But how…"

"White Ranger!" Called the Hollow. A thin Hollow with large butterfly wings rose from the floor. Her body was clad in black armor while her wings were colored orange and yellow. Red patterns that appeared to be eyes were at the center of each wing. "Welcome to my nightmare."

"Papillox," Erica recalled, "Where're my friends and the rest of your victims?"

"Even if you could find them, you wouldn't be able to free them."

"We'll see about that!" Erica summoned her sword and swung away, but Papillox jumped back and flapped her wings once, sending a gust of wind at Erica. The powerful gale swept her off her feet and sent her through her window. When she twisted to break her fall, Erica gasped to see that she was now falling from a cliff toward the open ocean. She coiled into a ball and plunged down under. The cold current pushed her around and her ability to resist was waning. When she finally broke the surface, warm beams of sun struck her face.

Instead of the ocean, she was now floating in a public swimming pool where people blissfully enjoyed themselves. Erica, still fully clothed, felt her face heat up as she rushed to get out of the water.

"Where are you really, Papillox?" Erica demanded impulsively. "I know you're not here!"

"All these questions," the Hollow's voice echoed. "If you can survive the onslaught of this dream, I might tell you."

The sound of a lightning bolt reverberated off in the distance, making Erica turn around. Her eyes widened in shock, as the people who were just enjoying themselves had been turned into skeletons who were climbing over each other to get to her.

Erica kicked one away before hopping over a fence and sprinting down a street. The longer she ran, the more skeletons joined in on the chase. She forced her legs to pump harder as she zipped down a hill. Suddenly, a large pit opened before her distancing her from the other side of the street.

Taking a leap of faith, Erica accelerated as she made her way down the hill and jumped the distance, barely making it to the other side.

"Safe," she whispered. She walked off, but soon found the cityscape had turned into a jungle. "Brilliant," she sarcastically quipped. She summoned her sword just in case.

As she journeyed through the wilderness, she felt the continued urge to call Papillox out. "Where are you? Tell me!"

"Obstinately stubborn, aren't you? How bout this next bit?"

The earth began to violently shake followed by the sound of a large explosion. Off in the distance, a volcano had erupted, spurting smoke and lava into the area.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Erica announced, reaching into her pocket. Unfortunately, her Skyward scroll was nowhere to be found. "Oh no,"

"Can't have you morphing in here, can we? You have to find your Scroll first."

"Tch." Erica turned tail and ran off, away from the lava flow. Erica climbed a tall tree, trying to gain a vantage point. However, the lava quickly caught up to her and began to melt her perch. "Not today," Erica made her eyes glow green and she whisked herself into the air to safety. The scene immediately shifted once more, making her wake up at a desk at her school.

Papillox's voice came through the intercom, and she was not pleased. "So, that's how you got in here. You're using your Enerdite powers. The King and Queen warned me about you… That also explains your resilience to my dream spell. However, even the strongest of warriors were defeated here. Just ask your Kamen Rider friend. He only made it this far. And your Blue Ranger? He was a strong fighter, he managed to reach me. But even he couldn't defeat my powers."

"What'd you do to them?" Erica demanded. "Where are they? And where are YOU?!"

"Come find me!"

The door to the classroom opened and Maligs swarmed her. As she fought them off with ease, she told herself, "Papillox's voice was on the intercom. The only place for that is… the office!" She flipped off a table and slashed the last Malig in the back. She sprinted out the room, ready to finish the Hollow. As she went along, she slashed apart numerous Malig and black Bruisers.

She finally reached the front of the school and kicked the office door off its hinges.

"Stop!"

Erica stepped into the office, but found that it had been abandoned. "What?"

The ground began to quake again, except it would only shake every few seconds. It was as if something large was walking toward her. Without warning, the roof of the school came flying off. Giant humans with deformed characteristics surrounded the school with large grins on their faces. They made disturbing groans and moans as they reached their fat hands into the office.

"This must be what got Ven," Erica whispered in fear. She ducked under the first hand and dove through the door.

She jumped to her left and climbed onto the giant's hand. She sprinted up its arm, slashing at the flesh, easily cutting through it. In no time, she got to the shoulder and jumped toward the face. She spun like a top and repeatedly drove her blade into the giant's face. It screamed in pain and backed away a few steps covering its wounds with its hands.

Another giant came up from behind Erica and swatted her back to the ground. Erica used her powers to cushion her fall, but she still felt the wind get knocked out of her. "I have to get underground." She surrounded her right fist with green energy and punched the floor beneath her, creating a hole to the basement. She jumped through it before the next giant could get her.

"I'm pinned," Erica shook with terror. "These things… they took down Ventus… And he's stronger than me. I can't do this… I knew I couldn't…"

"Erica." Ren's voice whispered to her from nowhere. "Don't give up… Please… Keep going. Resist Papillox's spell and come home with the others. You can do it!"

"I can… The others are counting on me. I can do it!" Erica's eyes glowed a brilliant green once more as her energy blasted from her body, erasing the scene.

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, gasping for air.

"You insolent little girl!" Papillox vented in frustration. "Obviously, normal means of attack aren't going to put you under my spell. So instead, I'll just have to destroy you here!"

Papillox's wings glowed bright lavender. She flapped them, sending a wave of wind at the girl. Erica's eyes glowed green as she summoned her sword and stuck it into the ground, erecting a green barrier.

"Remember, Erica," Her father told her weeks ago. "Your power is only as limitless as your imagination. Stay loose, and imagine the possibilities."

Nodding to herself, she broke the barrier up into small discs and sent them flying at the Hollow.

"Nice try!" The Hollow stomped the ground, blocking the discs with a boulder that jutted up. She then kicked the boulder at Erica, who easily broke it into small pieces.

"HA!" Erica threw her hands into the air and spun her arms in a circle, making the stones swirl together into a spear that launched at high speed right into Papillox. The Hollow backed up a bit before making herself grow giant.

"Your Enerdite powers do make you a powerful psychic, but…" Papillox let a large shower of lavender light rain down on Erica, who's quickly erected barrier began to crumble after a few seconds.

"She's too strong," Erica whispered in strain.

Papillox laughed. "To be honest, your blue friend came closer to defeating me!"

"She's right," Erica dropped to her knees. "She's right. Parker's stronger than me. If he couldn't beat her how can I?"

Suddenly, she felt a presence move behind her. "What'd I say about giving up?"

Miraculously, Ren had appeared beside Erica. "We're gonna face her together."

"Right!"

The two friends rose up, and expanded the green barrier until it was large enough to push the Hollow onto her back.

"How?!" She demanded.  
"It's over!" Erica stated, rising in the air holding Ren's hand. In a split second, multiple copies of the two Rangers appeared floating around Papillox. They all fired away white, green, and pink energy spheres into the Hollow. She screamed in agony under the assault, finding no room to defend herself.

The clones disappeared as smoke rose in all directions. Erica called out, "Now, tell me where you are! Where're our friends?!"

"Taking you to my King and Queen… will be the greatest honor!" Papillox flew from the smoke at a rapid speed, headed right for the girls.

"Ren!" Erica cried in worry, pushing her out of the dream completely. The White Ranger gasped, as she felt something sharp penetrate her stomach. Papillox had stabbed her with a long, slender needle sword. "Tell me…" She gasped, "Where are we going?"

"Well… I suppose because you made it this far, I'll tell you. We're going somewhere where the Universe can see how tiny you all are. So close, yet so far. Now… goodnight, little Ranger."

 **~Flash~**

"No!" Ren cried out, being knocked onto her back.

"Ren!" Tony came forward and helped her up. "What happened?"

"Erica was in trouble and I felt it and she pulled me in and-" She quickly hurried to her friend and pressed her fingers to Erica's temples. She felt nothing. The energy was no longer flowing.

"Erica…" Sage whispered. "Erica…"

Alan came around and held onto the White Ranger's limp hand. "She's comatose too, but she was able to find out where Papillox is. If you find the Hollow, you can break her spell."

Ren's fists curled up as she led the way, "Let's get busy."

Papillox floated in the Exosphere within a small space pod. She danced and twirled with glee. She looked at a console and beheld a grey, cylindrical bin. "That's three Earth warriors in my clutches. Once I get the rest, I'll return to the fleet! It won't be too hard…"

The Hollow spoke too soon as she felt her pod shake. She looked out the window and gasped in fury. Flying at her was the Pink Train Zord. Inside its cockpit, Ren hit a few key commands, sending pink lasers at the vehicle, sending it spiraling toward the Earth.

"NO!" Papillox lurched back and forth inside, unable to control her pod. Before she hit the ocean, something caught her: It was Jackson in his Rider Megazord.

"They won't catch me!" Papillox blasted a hole in the wall, grabbed the bin, and jumped out of the pod, flying toward a random city.

Jackson, however, saw this coming. He quickly got onto his Zord's head. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He transformed into the gold ranger and withdrew the Solar Morpher. He cast a Light elemental spell. It caught up with the Hollow and struck her, wrapping her with gold tethers. She dropped the bin and screamed in failure.

"It's Morphin' Time! Gold Ranger Power!"

Jackson took aim at the falling object and shouted, "Golden Power Staff!" A gold sphere blast rocketed from the end of the weapon and destroyed the bin.

"Got her, guys," He spoke through his communicator once he morphed back to his base form.

Erica found herself floating in an empty space. "That's right… My powers are still protecting me. I can move around!" She floated down to what felt like the ground and walked through the darkness. She let her powers guide her to Ventus and Parker. She found Parker seated in a meditative position. "I can still feel his energy… Nice thinking, Parker."

She turned around and saw Ventus in a closed position. He was rolled onto his side in a fetal position.

"I can get him out of that state," Erica whispered, touching his shoulder. A bright light overtook her as she made contact.

She found herself on a torn up battlefield. Buildings were destroyed and the sky was grey, flooded with Erebian ships. From the memories of the Squadron Rangers, she instantly knew she was on Eltar. In front of her, she saw Ventus engaged in a heated argument with someone who was headed for a ship.

"This has to be, Ven," the slightly older man said.

"But, you know you'll die!"

"I do. But if I don't leave now and give the Rangers their powers, they won't stand a chance."

Erica reasoned that Ventus had pulled her into his mind. Instead of approaching him and waking him up, she let the scene play out.

"Ventus," the older man placed his hands on Ventus's shoulders. "I'm doing this for my son."

"Your son?! He's-"

"He's one of the Rangers."

"No way, but your son died!"

"He's still alive. I lied to keep him on Earth with his Mother and away from Eltar. If he were raised here-"

"I know, Kaldur…"

"I had another vision, Ventus. One way or another, you will manage to reach Earth. I have a task for you."

Suddenly, the memory began to blur, as if it were a scratched up DVD failing to read data. The scene cleared up about a minute later. "Place your hand on the Morphing Cube, now."

Ventus did so, making the cube glow orange.

"I've restored your powers, but this time it's with Ranger-based energy, not Rider-based. And have this, so it'll protect you further." Kaldur placed a leather wristband around Ventus's wrist. It was a wristband that was engraved with an orange Keystone.

"When you're on Earth, you will need to do everything you can to help him and his friends. Please, brother. Do more than what I can. Help your nephew."

As Erica gasped in realization, the scene collapsed completely.

Papillox got to her feet, her presence scaring citizens away. "I can't believe I failed!"

"I can," Erica's voice replied. The girl walked around a corner and crossed arms, smirking. "Miss me?"

"You! How'd you-"

"Honestly, it took me a little while to remember… But I managed to get you to spill about where you were. I let my friends know and the rest is history."

Papillox created purple lava-like spheres in her hands. "How dare you!" She lobbed them at the girl, but they were quickly destroyed by a wall of water.

"Hey, ugly!" Parker called, landing in front of Erica in a ninja streak. "Ready for a second round?"

"You won't get us this time," Ventus said, full of conviction.

"I don't need to trap you! I'll just destroy you!"

"Try it!" Parker threatened. The rest of the Rangers met up with their friends and stood ready.

Erica took the lead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Skyward Force, Converge!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Heart of Nobility: Skyward Rider Ghost!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"You're in my world now," Erica stated, charging forward. She clashed with Papillox, who angrily swung at the girl. Parker and Ventus took a few clean shots at her followed by Tony and Ren firing arrows from their Star Shifters. Jackson and Sage came up last with a few combo hits. They surrounded the Hollow, but she swatted the Rangers back a bit. Whenever she hit one, another would get too close. Eventually, the Rangers overwhelmed the Hollow.

"Let's kick it up a bit," Erica told the others.

"Right!"

Parker and Ren went up first. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Parker transformed into Wolf Warrior while Ren turned into the White Mystic Ranger. Parker launched blazing fireballs from his Wolf Shield while Ren sent forth icicles from her Snow Staff.

Papillox rapidly flapped her wings, trying to cancel the attacks out. She managed to, but it was a highly strenuous task.

Tony, Sage, and Jackson wound up behind her.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Tony transformed into the Shark Spirit Ranger, Sage into the Elephant Spirit Ranger, and Jackson into the Bat Spirit Ranger.

"Shark Sabers!" Tony called out, slashing Papillox over and over. She swung her arms inward, to trap Tony between her blades, but Jackson glided in. "Jungle Fan!" He swept the blades across Papillox's chest, knocking her back a few paces. Finally Sage jumped over his friends and while in the air shouted, "Jungle Mace!" He launched the steel ball down at the Hollow and nailed her in the head, knocking her into the ground.

"Now, Ventus!" Erica called out.

"Right!"

"Biomerge: Spirit Legend!"

Erica and Ventus transformed into the Violet and Black Legend Rangers, respectively.

"Legend Pike!" Erica called out, skewering Papillox.

"Legend Zwei-Sword!" Ventus shouted, smashing the large blade into the Hollow's side, sending her flying.

The Rangers reverted back to their base forms. They all inserted their Scrolls into their swords.

"Skyward Final Wave!"

The seven slashed forward, their slashwaves coming together to destroy Papillox completely.

"Darkness: Purified!" Erica calmly stated.

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

While the Rangers were gathered in the main room, Erica was a bit downcast in a side room. Alan was trying to pep talk her.

"You pulled through," Alan reassured Erica.

"But I almost-"

"Almost nothing," Alan reasoned. "You rose to the occasion and you did it. You're brilliant, you know. Just take a step back and see it."

"Thanks… um... Alan," Erica realized that they were a bit too close and the two blushed, backing away from each other. "Actually, there's something I found out."

 **~Yukimura Mansion, the Courtyard~**

"I'll come clean," Ventus sighed to the Rangers. Erica had come to him about what she saw and he agreed to tell everyone, as it was their right to know as well.

"Kaldur, the Eltarian who gave us our powers is my older brother."

"You did have an older brother," Sage realized. "Makes sense."

"But… that's not all. Parker, the night you got your powers, Kaldur knew your name."

"So?"

"Have you thought of it?"

"Not really? I mean, he was telepathic so I figured he read my mind."

"No, my brother didn't read your mind because he already knew…"

"Knew what?" Parker's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You're not saying…"

"Yeah, Parker. I'm what you call… your 'Uncle.' Kaldur is your father."

* * *

Next Time:

A message from the distant future sends the Rangers on a mission. However, Parker is sent further back in time and meets his parents when they were young. He uses this time to search for answers. What will he learn?

Epic 37: Task from the Future


	50. Epic 37: Task From The Future

"As much as we want to, we can't change the past... But we can work towards a better future." Jen Scotts, Time Force Pink

* * *

Nami Yukimura is portrayed by Tamlyn Tomita

Young Nami is portrayed by Arden Cho

Young Kaldur Maddorix/Kalvin Madison is portrayed by David Hector Jr.

* * *

 **~The Fleet~**

"But, Mother! Father!" Winona defended herself, "You can't be! You wouldn't!"

King Orgus and Queen Verna sat side by side on a twin throne. Orgus had pale skin and fierce, green eyes. His hair and beard were both white as snow and his atmosphere would intimidate the fiercest of warriors. His gold armor was hidden by a red robe.

Verna had slightly darker skin. Her blue eyes appeared to be glazed over. Her black hair was wrapped in a bun at the time. Her violet armor was also hidden by a red robe.

In a powerful booming voice, Orgus said, "We are, Winona. This is for the betterment of our kind. If your brother has sacrificed himself for Earth, he is no longer a part of this family."

Verna added, "Sweetheart, we know how you must be feeling, but this is a necessary evil. We cannot let our personal feelings hinder our survival."

Steinrick knelt down before his King and Queen and informed, "Your advanced guard is almost here. They will be here within the next few days."

"Excellent," Orgus nodded. "Send them on a drop as soon as they arrive. In the meantime, I've thought a few moves ahead."

"As have I," Verna told her husband. "Earth's days are numbered."

 **~Cue Opening~**

"Wait, so you're saying my deadbeat Dad… was an alien?" Parker repeated, trying to make sense of everything. "The man who gave us our powers and died to protect us?"

"Yes," Ventus explained pacing around the courtyard, "and he left with good reason. He left to protect you!"

"I can't believe it… I won't…"

Ren reached out to touch Parker's shoulder. "Park," when she did manage to touch him, he shrugged her off.

"I gotta be alone."

"Parker, wait!" Jackson called out to the boy as he began to enter the mansion. Before he could close the doors, however, a lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky. It struck the ground in front of the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Is everyone okay?" Alan asked, helping Sage to his feet. Everyone was fine, but their gazes were drawn to the point where the bolt struck. Resting in the dirt was a triangular device with many engravings on it.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

Alan stepped closer and picked it up. "From what I can remember… it looks like a Time Force badge." He hit a switch on the back, making the badge project a hologram.

"Woah!" Tony gasped at the projection. It was of a woman with dark eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a white Time Force uniform and spoke with a dignified tone.

"Hello, Skyward Rangers."

By now, all seven Rangers and Alan were tuned in.

"My name is Jen Scotts, Time Force Pink Ranger." To the seven, an incarnation of Time Force Pink overlapped with Jen for a few fleeting moments before disappearing.

"I have a mission for you." A small window appeared in front of Jen, depicting a grotesque monster. Its skin was camo green, it eyes were yellow, and it wore armor similar to that of Ransik.

"This is Ransik 2.0. He was created using the DNA of an old enemy-turned-friend, Ransik. A gang of rogue mutants created this clone and before we detained them, they escaped into the past. Half of the mutants landed in January 2017."

Sage asked, "January 2017?"

Jen continued, as she did not hear Sage. "As you know, the Legend War left all Earth Rangers without use of their powers. That leaves you seven as our only option. Please, this is important. If Ransik 2.0 is left alone, he'll do what he was designed to do: kill all Power Rangers new, old, and future… That means, he'll likely target your past selves as well. To go back in time, use the Time Force Pink Scroll and load it into one of your Zords."

"We have to go," Jackson said.

Tony replied, "It was never up for debate."

"Yes!" Ren excitedly cheered.

"One more thing," Jen warned. "The other half of the gang went further back in time. I want Parker to chase them."

The Rangers perked up and exchanged confused glances. Jen finished, "Be careful with who you interact with in the past… It could jeopardize everything."

The Seven gathered in the cockpit of Ren's Zord, as it was best suited to deal with the stress of time travel. It was parked on a large, empty strip of beach.

"Alright…" Ren activated the Time Force Pink Scroll, which was still colorless, and inserted it into her Zord console. A time portal swirled its way into existence, appearing in the sky.

"Full speed ahead!" Ren called out, pushing her Zord into acceleration. It flew up into the air and disappeared into the portal.

 **~Arcadia Hills, January 2017~**

The Rangers hid the Skyward Zord underwater and stood on the same empty strip of beach they had left from the future.

"Let's go!" Sage led the way. However, Jackson grabbed his friend's shirt and pulled him back. "Dude! Do you not understand?"

"Understand what?"

"We can't just waltz into Arcadia like this. Not when your past selves are there!"

Erica nodded, "Jack has a point."

"Also, at this point, I'm still a working actor. If anyone sees me and it gets out, there'll be a whole lot of questions from my past self too."

"Okay!" Sage raised his hands in defeat. "I get the point. What do we do?"

Ventus pitched in, "Perhaps Parker can cast a glamour spell on you Six?"

"That should work," Tony nodded. "Parker?"  
Parker didn't reply. He was still off in his own world.

"Parker!" Tony repeated, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Glamour spell?"

"Um… yeah. Yeah, I can do that." Parker raised his wand and chanted, "Finishio."

Blue lights surrounded the Seven, slightly altering their appearances. Parker's skin grew slightly darker and his eyes changed to green.

Tony's hair became a bright auburn and his eyes turned blue. Sage's hair went from chestnut brown to bleach blonde, his eyes turning hazel. Erica's skin also grew darker, but her hair straightened out and lightened with frosted tips. Ren's skin grew a bit more pale, her eyes turned green, while her hair turned raven black. Jackson's skin grew a bit tanner, his eyes turned blue, and his hair turned strawberry blonde.

The Rangers studied themselves for a few minutes, taking note of their appearance changes.

"You made me pale, Park. Too pale," Ren complained.

"Sorry, it's harder to do on more than one person," Parker explained.

"It's fine," Jackson assured. "It worked and we're ready."

Tony stepped forward and said, "Now, we find Ransik 2.0."

Sage jokingly asked, "And how shall we do that, oh wonderful leader?"

Tony didn't have to answer. At that moment, an explosion rocked downtown.

"Parker, take Ren's Zord to your destination. We'll see you soon."

The Rangers arrived, seeing a gang of mutants terrorizing people with Cyclobots. The mutants all dressed like the original Ransik, utilizing black leather armor with silver plates. Bone swords grew from their arms as they slashed at everything in sight. One of them reached a car and tore the door of, flinging it across the street. Inside this small car was Erica's past self.

"He didn't waste anytime!" Ventus pointed out.

"Erica!" Ren looked at her friend in worry.

"No time! C'mon!" Tony led, sprinting down the street. "Sage!"

Sage let his hands glow with yellow energy. "Call to the beast inside!" He punched forward, sending a sphere of yellow light from his fist. It wrapped itself around past Erica and carried her to safety.

Tony and Ren got there first, summoned their swords, and slashed down at the mutant, keeping him at bay.

His red eyes widened and he grinned. "Ranger signatures… Destroy!" He pushed them away and fired lasers from his hands. Ventus quickly morphed and blocked the attacks with his sword.

"You guys, okay?"

"Too close for comfort, but we're fine," Tony nodded.

Erica cautiously approached her past self and helped her out of the car. "You have to run, okay?"

Younger Erica nodded and ran away without another word. She whispered, "I'll get Parker to erase her memory later."

"Let's take this freak down!" Sage called out. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

The Six circled Ransik's gang and struck at them, one or two at a time. Ventus landed a solid hit one's back while Erica kicked him in the chest. Ren and Tony slashed his sides, leaving an opening for Sage and Jackson to land clean shots with their firearms. The three mutants merely shook off the damage and accelerated into a blur. They swept by the Rangers, slashing them over and over, knocking them down. Within seconds, they were all on their backs.

"Cyclobots!" One growled, making the robots appear from nowhere. The foot soldiers swarmed the Rangers. They were able to dispatch a few, but the sheer number began to overwhelm them.

Ransik used this opportunity to fire more lasers from his hands, hitting all the Rangers repeatedly, forcing them to demorph. Fortunately, the glamour charm still held fine.

The Six got up, not wanting to quit fighting.

The leader of the trio ignored this gesture and advanced in front of his forces. "Our plan's coming together perfectly. Do NOT interfere!"

"So… it speaks," Ren quipped quietly.

"That won't happen!" Sage pointed out.

"Watch it happen… now!" The leader charged his hands with more laser fire, but was interrupted by a flurry of explosions that took out his Cyclobots. Multiple black jeeps swerved into the scene. Many men dressed in black combat uniforms stationed themselves in a perimeter around the mutant.

Two men walked forward with special guns drawn. Both were wearing combat uniforms, but while one wore a black billed hat, the other was wearing a red beret.

The one in the black hat held a silver device that scanned Ransik. "100% mutant DNA, Wes."

"That's good, Eric," Wes nodded. "Silver Guardians, fire!" Laser fire flew in all directions, bombarding Ransik repeatedly. The Rangers stared in awe at the overwhelming force. Smoke flew in all directions, causing the fire to stop. After a few fleeting moments, laser beams flew outward, causing chaos to erupt among the Guardians. One of the gang members blew the smoke away with a swing of his arm.

"That was nothing," he taunted. "I recognize you two as Time Rangers. Say your prayers." He fired two lonely beams from his hands, but Tony and Jackson quickly morphed again and blocked the lasers with their swords, shocking Wes and Eric.

"Tch," The leader muttered, disappearing into thin air.

When the smoke settled, the Rangers explained their mission from the future. They even let the glamour charm wear off to show the Guardians their true faces.

"We can't give you too much detail about where we're from," Jackson explained. "But Jen Scotts sent us here to deal with Ransik 2.0 and his creators." The Gold Ranger showed them the Time Force Badge and projected the message.

"Jen…" Wes whispered, not letting his eyes waver for a second.

"We'll help you stop them," Eric offered.

"Thanks," Ren nodded, "But what about Parker?"

Wes thought for a few moments and said, "Ransik's gang is here while Ransik himself is further back in time. It might be more dangerous for Parker than it is for us."

"Wherever Parker is, he's outgunned," Sage pointed out. "We have to get to him."

Their Morphers beeped, then static came through the communicators.

"Guys… *Bzzz* It's Parker- *Bzzz* I'm coming back tonight-*Bzz* go *Bzz* coordinates. *Bzz* Sending now… *Bzz* No worries- *Bzzz* I'm coming back."

"Okay… That was convenient…" Jackson skeptically said.

Wes and Eric exchanged glances. "Follow us, guys. Ransik 2.0's gang is still here. We need your help to take care of them. We might have a way to find them."

"What about Parker?" Erica asked.

"You'll have to trust him. He did say he was coming back. The best thing we can do is slim down Ransik's forces and meet him at the coordinates he's sending."

 **~Parker~**

Parker landed on his back with a loud thud. His head was spinning and his vision was clouded with stars. He saw the time portal disappear alongside Ren's Zord.

He shook himself up and sat up, shocked at where he was. He was behind a few trees in his grandfather's courtyard. He heard a woman's voice coming from his left. He hid, looked around a tree trunk and gasped.

A young, asian woman was training hard. She gracefully moved through the area with the fluidity of Tai Chi. She wore a light blue, sleeveless shirt over black sweatpants. Her bare feet smoothly grazed the sand beneath them.

She focused her Heart Energy and stomped the ground, sending a surge of icicles to rise from the ground.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the area. She sensed the energies of 6 figures who gave off large waves of killing intent. They were surrounding an energy signature that was weakening, indicating that whoever it was had been injured. Nami ninja streaked toward the commotion, ready for battle. Parker, sensing the exact same thing, followed without letting his presence be known.

She arrived to see six black skeleton Hollows surrounding a handsome, young man with tan skin, dark hair, and sky blue eyes. He had a muscular build and wore a blue, skin tight shirt, black pants, and boots.

One Hollow jumped at him, but the man raised a shield of water to defend himself. He then punched his left hand forward, firing a bolt of wind. The wind flew through the water shield and absorbed it to create a spiraling sphere of water.

The man then snapped his fingers, freezing the spiraling water, and launched it at the Hollow, piercing its chest and destroying it.

The attack itself took a bit out of him as he collapsed to his knees. The Hollows advanced once more, but the woman sprung into action. She kicked a Hollow away and blasted another with ice. She threw three kunai into another, unleashed a speedy flurry of punches on the next, and finally threw the last one into a tree.

"Are you okay?" She asked the man, helping him up.

He looked at her, his heart stopping in his chest. "Yeah... thanks."

"What?"

The conversation distracted them both. A Hollow got up and sprinted at them, prompting Parker to jump from his hiding place and drive a kunai into its head, destroying it.

"Who're you?" The woman asked.

Parker blushed, stepping back. "I… um…"

"Wait," The man took a step up to Parker and examined him. He closed his eyes, focusing. Parker felt a warm flow of energy wash over him. The boy realized that the man in front of him was scanning his energy.

"I don't know how or why, but your energy is similar to mine."

"What're you talking about?" Parker asked.

"Your energy signature is like… a variation of mine… somehow."

The woman asked, "Who ARE you two?"

The man smacked his forehead. "Where are my manners? My name is Kaldur Madorix. However, please, call me Kalvin."

"Nami," the woman replied before turning to Parker. "And you?"

Parker gulped and slowly answered, "Parker."

"Huh, 'Parker.' Wow..." Nami thought about it for a moment, "I always liked that name." Nami noticed Kalvin was injured and quickly helped him back to her mansion. As the two walked away, Parker whispered, "Thanks… Mom."

 **~The Other Rangers~**

Wes and Eric brought the Rangers to the Silver Hills Guardian HQ. The all sat around a long table in a debriefing room. Wes projected a hologram at the middle of the table, depicting a map of California. On the map, many colorful dots appeared scattered throughout.

"These are the Ranger signals of every Ranger," Wes explained.

Sage asked, "Why is it only in California? Anyone else notice that?"

"Not the time, bro," Tony whispered.

Eric hit a button on a remote, which cast three Xs scattered around the state. "Each X represents one of the mutants we just fought. They're trying to thin out the Ranger population."

Jackson tilted his head and asked, "If they're trying to thin out the Ranger population, why did they split up?"

"From the data you provided," Wes explained, "Ransik 2.0 went back to the year 1995. This was before the majority of modern teams were active. My guess is that Ransik is looking to sabotage everything."

"For now," Eric continued, "We need to scatter and take down these three mutants."

Wes zoomed in on the three Xs. "Tony and Sage, you and I are headed to Angel Grove. Ventus and Ren, you're going to San Angeles. Jackson and Erica, you're headed to Briarwood."

 **~Parker~**

"So my father was right," Nami quipped. "Aliens are real."

"They are," Kaldur confidently winked, "And I just happen to be the Prince of Eltar."

"Prince?" Parker asked.

"Yep, next in line for the throne."

While Kaldur continued healing inside of the mansion, Parker and Nami walked through the city. It was strange for Parker, seeing his home halfway through the 90s. It was more or less the same, except the people dressed with slightly brighter colors.

"If you're far from home," Nami asked, "Why're you here?"

"Well, I'm on a mission," Parker replied. "I guess I'm also here for answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"About my parents… Um…" Parker hesitated, remembering who he was talking to.

"You can trust me, Parker."

"My Dad left my Mom and I when I was young. I was told he left to protect me, but I don't know if I can believe that. It was so hard on both of us… And Mom, she sacrificed a lot to raise me. She never complained, never brought my father up. But I need to know now."

Nami nodded, "Sounds like your mother is a noble woman."

"She is."

"I'm no parent, but if leaving my child was the only way to keep them safe, I'd consider doing it. My father always tells me that there's no power like the love a parent has for their children."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the streets. A building wall blew into the street as Ransik 2.0 emerged from the smoke.

"You!" Ransik pointed at Parker. "Grid energy detected!"

"Get behind me, Nami," Parker beckoned. "It's Morph-"

A mini tornado appeared from above and rammed into Ransik, sending him into a car.

Kaldur appeared next to the two, ready.

"You're supposed to be healing," Nami lectured.

"Not my thing," Kaldur remarked.

"No, it's not…" Parker whispered, remembering the night he received his powers from Kaldur.

"Let's dance, monster," Kaldur taunted.

 **~Tony and Sage~**

"Go Go Samurai!" Tony and Sage withdrew their Spin Swords and charged at the leader of the Gang while the Guardians fought the Cyclobots.

"Blazing Strike!" Tony cried, landing a solid hit on the leader's chest.

"Seismic Swing!" Sage followed up, knocking his target onto his back.

"Fire Smasher!" Tony crashed the buster sword into the Leader's side sending him into a car. Tony then held the face of the blade behind him. "Sage, now!"

"Done!" Sage jumped onto the blade and Tony launched his cousin into the air.

"Earth Slicer!" Sage announced, prepared to throw the giant shuriken.

The gang leader fired energy at the Yellow Ranger, but Tony quickly countered by taking out the Samuraizer and writing out the kanji for "defend." The character flew in front of Sage and protected him from harm.

"HA!" Sage launched the shuriken as hard as he could, the blades slicing through the mutant, destroying him.

 **~Parker~**

It was clear that Ransik was in a different league than the Hollows from earlier. The mutant skillfully evaded all the attacks the three threw at him.

Parker quickly wove hand signs and spat multiple fireballs from his mouth. The blazing projectiles were dispelled by Ransik. Nami fired a sphere of aura energy from her foot, knocking the mutant back a few steps.

Kaldur took the opportunity to zap the enemy with a bolt of lightning.

"Puny powers," Ransik commented, dusting himself off. He moved like a blur and kicked Parker square in the chest, sending him straight into a wall.

"It's no use," Parker told himself. "I have to." He watched as his parents were quickly taken down by the mutant. "I can't let him…" He stood up and let his eyes glow into an icy blue. He punched forward, sending a stream of dark blue icy wind into Ransik, freezing his chest.

Nami looked on in genuine shock while Kaldur gave him the thumbs up.

The boy then raised his wand and drew a triangle in the air. "Outbreak!" The triangle fired a blast of wind, earth, and water at Ransik, sending him far away.

This time, it was Kaldur's turn to be bewildered. Clearly drained, Parker dropped to his knees and into unconsciousness.

 **~Parker, The Next Day~**

Parker woke up inside, funnily enough, the room he would sleep in whenever he stayed at his grandfather's mansion.

Nami and Kaldur sat next to him, both staring at him intently.

"What?" Parker asked, growing red in the face.

"Explain," Nami stated, sternly. "How is it you're able to use my family's ninjutsu?"

Kaldur added, "And how can you use Eltarian magic? Actually, let me rephrase that. How're you using Eltarian magic the way the Royal house does? Only Royalty can bend all three elements."

"I guess I can't hide it anymore…" Parker looked away.

"Well?" Nami pressed, impatiently.

"I'm your son!" Parker let out, half yelling.

"What?" Kaldur gasped, clearly not expecting that answer.

"My name is Parker Kai Yukimura-Madison."

"Kai…" Nami whispered, "That's my Uncle's name."

Parker explained, "I'm from the future. I came back because I have to detain the mutant we fought earlier. If not, my entire life could change for the worst."

Silence filled the room; one could hear a pin drop. Parker shook his head."I've already told you both too much. I have to finish my job." Before they could say anything, Parker left the room and decided to meditate in the garden.

Not too long after, Parker found Kaldur training against practice dummies.

"Always training?" Parker asked.

"I don't like sitting around," Kaldur replied. He created a triangle in front of him and pulverized a dummy with a blast of combined wind, earth, and water.

"I know the feeling," Parker nodded.

"Nami told me… I left?"

"You did… And I don't know why."

"I can see the future," Kaldur softly said, looking up into the sky. "But my visions aren't always clear. Even though I can see forward, I can't understand it… What I'm trying to say, Parker is that I'd never leave you without a reason."

"Looking back on everything, I believe you…"

"You know," Kaldur began sitting next to the boy. "You remind me of my younger brother. He's soft spoken like you. But I can tell there's something more inside you that makes you strong."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Kaldur got up and held out his hand. "How bout I teach you some stuff? Give you some formalized training with your Eltarian magic."

Parker's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Nami watched the two training as she leaned against the window sill. She had always imagined having a family when she was younger. When she began to train under her father, she forgot all about it. Seeing the scene play out, alongside the information she now held about both men, she began to feel warm inside.

After a few hours, the three felt a malevolent presence: Ransik.

Parker was about to run off, but his parents stopped him. "No," Parker shook his head. "You two have to stay here. If something happens to either one of you, the future would be doomed." He pressed a button on his Morpher to open the communication channel. He tapped the Morpher with his wand and chanted, "Focus."

Blue light surrounded the Morpher as he relayed a message to his friends. "Guys, it's Parker. I have a plan and I'm coming back tonight. I'm headed your way so go to these coordinates. Sending them now. No worries, guys. I'm coming back."

 **~Ventus and Ren~**

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Ren kicked the mutant in the chest. She used her Magistaff to conjure up a small storm. The wind blew, picking the mutant up and into the air.

"Wolf Attack!" Ventus announced, firing the wolf-shaped blasts from his shield, destroying the mutant.

 **~Erica and Jackson~**

"Zeo Power Kick!" Erica called out, kicking the mutant toward Jackson.

"Gold Power Staff!" Jackson finished the job with a flurry of golden blasts."

The two demorphed and Erica informed, "We got ours. Now what?"

Tony's voice replied, "We wait for Parker."

 **~Parker, an open field~**

"Ransik!" Parker called out. "Come face me!"

Ransik appeared to Parker with a grin on his face. "Foolish Ranger. You really shouldn't have come alone."

"I won't be." The boy took a deep breath and blew forward, sending a high pressured blast of water from his mouth. The attack collided with Ransik, making him step back a little bit. He fired lasers back, but Parker ninja streaked out of harm's way.

Using his wand, he skillfully sent multiple boulders and waves of wind at the mutant, discombobulating him. He then summoned a cloud of daggers to fly at the target, but Ransik made blades sprout from his body and spun like a top, deflecting the projectiles. After a short while, Ransik got the upper hand and kicked Parker into a tree.

"You're strong, boy. But your end is here."

However, a stream of ice and lightning blasted him off his feet, away from Parker.

Nami and Kaldur landed next to Parker in battle stances.

"Stay away from him," Kaldur growled.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, gingerly helping him up.

"You guys shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

Kaldur replied, "What kind of parents would we be if we just left our kid to fight this freak?"

Parker laughed, even letting a couple tears flow from his eyes. "Um… Mom? Dad? I have a plan. Back me up."

He quickly told them, making sure not to let Ransik hear.

"Let's do it. It's Morphin' Time!" Parker shouted, raising his Scroll. "Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Parker Morphing Sequence~**

"Skyward Sword!" Parker streaked forward and slashed upward, sending Ransik into the air. "Skyward Blaster, fire!" Volleys of energy collided with Ransik, making him scream in pain. "Now!"

Nami blew a wave of icy mist from her mouth, shrouding the area in fog. Together, the three danced through the cover, striking Ransik when he least expected it. Parker loaded the Pink Time Force Scroll into his Star Shifter, hoping his hunch would work. He fired an arrow into the sky and managed to open a Time Portal. "Yes!"

After a few more strikes, Kaldur made a tornado absorb the fog and Ransik and send him into the air. The Time Portal absorbed Ransik and was beginning to take Parker too.

"Mom! Dad!" He dematerialized his helmet and looked upon his parents who both grabbed his hands.

"I… I love you," Parker whispered.

"We'll see each other again," Nami replied.

"And… March 20th, 2018. I'll come home to the apartment. I need you to tell me everything, okay? Promise me!"

"I promise!"

"And Dad… Dad I…"

"No, Parker," Kaldur shook his head. "Don't say anything else about the future. It's too dangerous. We'll meet again."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Parker let go and flew through the Time Portal back to 2017.

 **~January, 2017. The same field~**

Parker and Ransik landed about 40 feet from each other.

"Looks like your little killing spree failed, Ransik!" Parker got up to his feet, letting his helmet reappear.

"I'll still kill you!" He was about to advance, but the ground in front of him was bombarded by laser fire. The other Skyward Rangers, Wes, and Eric appeared behind Park.

"Nice work, Parker," Wes said.

"Wesley Collins, Time Force Red," Parker identified.

"Ah, someone's been studying up with Ranger history."

"Just started, actually."

"Well," Wes clapped Parker's back. "Show Ransik how it's done. All of you."

At that moment, images of Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger overlapped with Wes and Eric respectively for a few moments.

"Right!" Parker rematerialized his helmet.

The Rangers lined up, ready to go.

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Heart of Nobility: Skyward Rider Ghost!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Cyclobots!" Ransik threw a piece of metal into the air. The metal split into hundreds of minions.

"I'll take care of them," Ventus summoned his sword.

"Uncle Ven?" Parker asked, making them an turn around in shock. "Good luck."

At that moment, the Time Force Scrolls flew up from the holsters and regained their colors.

"Time Force's Piece of Light," Sage excitedly pointed out.

"Let's use it!" Erica pitched.

"Time For Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

As a group, the Rangers jump into a space surrounded by millions of numbers. Strands of DNA burst from their morphers and explode into particles. The particles wrap around the Rangers forming the Ranger suits.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: Time Force!"

 **~Cue Time Force Theme Song~**

Ransik seethed with anger and fired multiple lasers at the Rangers. They calmly walked into the line of fire and began to dodge the lasers in a similar fashion to the Matrix.

"Chrono Sabers!"

"Quantum Defender Sword!

The Six ran through Ransik as blurs, slashing him.

"Curse you!" Ransik threw a bone-blade boomerang at the Rangers.

"V-2!" Parker called out.

"V-4!" Sage added after.

"Quantum Defender!" Jackson yelled.

The three fired at the projectile, destroying it. Then, Tony, Ren, and Erica jumped off of their friends' shoulders and charged their Sabers with electricity.

"Time Strike!" The three called out. They slashed energy strikes down at Ransik, completely incapacitating him.

"Vortex Blaster!" The Rangers put their V-Weapons together. "Fire!" They fired upon Ransik, freezing him into a handheld Cryo-Container.

"Darkness: Purified!" Parker announced.

The Rangers weren't given a chance to celebrate though. As soon as they reverted back into their Skyward Forms, Alan was able to contact them.

"The Erebians noticed you were gone. They launched an attack force."

"We'll be there," Tony replied. "Sorry, Wes. We have to go."

Wes said, "Hey, I'll see you guys in a year."

Before the Rangers opened the Time Portal, Wes advised, "Use the Time Force Scrolls in your Megazord. It'll help you out."

 **~The Present~**

Skyward Force Megazord arrived over Arcadia. It drew its sword and immediately destroyed an Erebian ship.

There were several more and they all converged on the Zord.

"Time Force Scroll, now!" Tony instructed.

The Six inserted their Scrolls into their console.

 **~The Year 3017~**

Jen got the notification from the past. She grinned, knowing that Wes and Eric gave the Rangers their Piece of Light.

"Jen."

She turned around to see Lucas and Katie standing at the door.

"It's ready," Katie informed.

"Good," Jen nodded. "The Skyward Rangers are supplying us with enough power to send them this Zord. Launch the Time Shadow."

Out on the runway, the Transporter Zord swung its fist, sending the Time Shadow into the Time Gate.

 **~The Present~**

The Time Shadow flew from the sky and transformed into its humanoid form.

"Combine!" The Rangers called out. The Time Shadow replaced the Striker Zord at the middle of the Zord as a black helmet covered its face.

"Skyward Force Megazord: Time Force Formation!"

The multiple Erebian ships fired down, but the Zord entered Matrix bullet time. It used its own blaster to cancel out all the attacks before vaporizing a good chunk of the fleet.

"Shadow Force Slash!" The Zord's sword charged up with black electricity. It flew into the air, destroying the remaining ships.

"Done like dinner!" Sage cheered.

 **~Later On, The Cave~**

"Thanks for the power, Wes." Tony shook the man's hand.

"Hey, I've been watching you all for the last year. Pretty nice job."

"Wouldn't have done it without you," Parker pointed out. He held out the Time Force Badge and said, "I feel like Jen would want you to have it."

Wes accepted it and after a few more goodbyes, he walked away.

 **~Wes's House~**

Wes sat down in his private study, analyzing the Time Force Badge. Without warning, it came alive and projected a different message from Jen.

"Wes, if this is playing, you're most definitely watching it."

"Jen," Wes smiled.

"I've been wanting to tell you how things have been since we last saw each other. But… using Time Travel is risky now due to Erebian interference. Don't wanna change anything… But that's not why I'm making this recording. There's something you should know… Something I wasn't allowed to tell you the last few times we met… Wes… You-"

"Mom! I'm late for training!"

Jen turned to see a teenager walk into frame. He had Jen's eyes, but his hair was dirty blonde. He was a muscular boy for his age, which appeared to be 15, and he was eagerly pressing his mother.

"Wesley Eric Collins, go wait outside."

"Fine…"

Jen sighed and said, "I guess that explains it,"

At this point, Wes was crying. He didn't know what to say.

"Wes… We have a son. In rare cases like these, the parent in the past isn't allowed to know about their child in the future… But, it wouldn't be fair to you if you didn't know… He looks up to you… He wants to meet you more than anything… I promise, Wes. You'll meet your son. I love you."

The hologram died down, leaving Wes alone in room. He replayed the message just to see the boy. "He's handsome… what do you know? Just like me!" Wes laughed, tears flowing from his eyes. "Just like me…"

 **~Epilogue, Yukimura Apartment~**

"Ventus, it's been a while," Nami smiled, hugging the boy. "You were so young then."

"Great to see you too, Nami."

Parker sat down at his table with his Mom and Uncle. "Mom, you remember?"

"How could I forget? A promise is a promise." She grabbed her son's hands and explained, "After your father and I met you, we didn't know how to continue. It didn't take long to figure out that we really cared for each other. We grew closer and closer until we were married in 1997. At the time, Eltar was strict on who the royalty could marry. Marrying a non-Eltarian was unheard of. To hide himself from his family, he stripped himself of his powers. But, a year later, the United Alliance of Evil attacked Eltar. Your father's powers were restored and he went off to fight. When he returned, he lived here and we had you in 2000."

"So… why did he leave?" Parker asked.

Ventus explained, "Laws were still rigid in the royal family. But when the planet found out, they let it slide. Kaldur was instrumental in freeing Eltar from the Alliance's control in '98. However, Kaldur was next in line for the crown. He needed an heir. Kaldur didn't want Eltar to find out about you so he hid you from them."

Nami picked it back up. "The three of us were out together when an assassin, a remnant of the Alliance of Evil, attacked us. He injured the two of us and tried to kill you. But, you used your Eltarian magic for the first time. You stunned him, giving us the time to take care of him. By then the damage was done. When you used your powers, Eltar caught wind of your existence. Your Father decided to go back home and claim you lost the "spark" that gave you your powers. To mask your powers from Eltar detection, I surrendered my ability to use Ninjutsu. I poured all my energy into Kaldur so he could mask you. From there, he went back home and I raised you on my own."

"I don't understand," Parker replied, shakily. "Why couldn't he come back? Or why couldn't you let me go to Eltar?"

"He couldn't come back because the Erebians were beginning to make their move on Eltar's side of the galaxy. He didn't want you to live a life of a soldier. He wanted you to live a normal, human life… He did all of this… WE did all of this to protect you."

"But… What about the prophecies Grandpa talked about?"

"What your father taught me was that prophecy isn't always set in stone. It's flexible. The end prediction can come about in many ways. Your grandfather means well, but he hasn't realized the importance of individuality as he sees familial duty."

Parker nodded, understanding the story. "I.. I need to go meet my friends. Mom… Uncle Ven… Thank you."

"One more thing, Parker," Nami stood up and hugged her son. "One more thing." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sleek, black wand with a sky blue crystal on the tip. "Your father wanted you to have this when you learned the whole story."

Parker nodded and took the wand into his hand, feeling an instant connection to it. "Thanks, Mom. For everything. I love you."

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers get a distress call from Mirinoi. Vasco is after the Quasar sabers. The Rangers, sans Ventus, head over to stop the Space Hunter.

Epic 38: Journey to Mirinoi


	51. Lost Epic: The Royal Guard, New Enemies

"The Royal Guard has arrived," Steinrick informed the King and Queen with a bow. Three figures walked into the throne room, all with an air of danger about them. Like the King and Queen, they could easily be mistaken for human who all wore leather uniforms.

The first stepped forward. He had golden brown skin with white hair. His eyes were a bright red and his black uniform had red stripes. "Vestation, reporting for duty."

"Vestation," Queen Verna asked, "How is the ultimate weapon?"

"It goes well," Vestation nodded. "It should be ready within the next few weeks.

The second guard, Goron, added, "I've procured its weapon from Triforia. It is being installed now." Goron had pale skin and blue hair. His eyes were a dark green and his uniform had yellow stripes. Finally, the last guard, Ryoko, finished the report.

"We will test it as soon as its ready."

Ryoko had long, blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. His eyes were a deep onyx color and his uniform had blue stripes. "However, it needs a power source."

"What kind?" King Orgus inquired.

"I have my eyes set on a specific planet," Ryoko replied. "It should be enough."

"Very good. Go there now."

"Yes, my King."

~Earth, Arcadia Academy~

In the auditorium, an impromptu assembly was called. Principal Morris stood at the front sullenly speaking into the mic. One could tell by his bloodshot, brown eyes that he had been up for a long time. Tear stains covered his dark skin and his dress shirt was wrinkled and untidy.

"The police did everything they could," He explained, trying to keep it together. "The cause of the accident regarding your fellow students is… unknown. However, these four students: Nathan Oyola, Dean Harrison, Lana Kane, and Rina Kurosaki, are still missing…"

The Rangers were shocked to say the least. Each of the four students had a connection to at least one of the Rangers. There were no traces of Erebian energy at the scene of the accident. It appeared as if the accident itself was just that. They mourned with the rest of the school and the families of their lost friends. Erica cried into Ren's shoulder, the latter trying to hold strong.

Tony stayed quiet, but his hands were wringing together. He had gone far to protect Nathan from danger months before, just for this to happen. Jackson rubbed his hand on Tony's back, trying to comfort him.

Sage was close to hyperventilating. He lost his brother, now Lana, one of his best friends. He gripped his chair armrest with anger and sorrow.

Parker, seeing his friends in distress should've made him feel a powerful sorrow… For some reason it didn't. In his heart, where he was supposed to feel sadness, he instead felt a calming, cold chill wash over him. He was able to think clearly, devoid of overpowering emotion.

He was onto something.

That very morning, he was told that his friend Cayden had disappeared from the Ninja School. This was too much to be a coincidence.

"Where did they go wrong in the past, Tommy?" Vasco asked his captive as he paced around his ship with a smile on his face. "Any guesses?"

Tommy snarkily replied, "Overconfidence."

"True, but something else… The Psycho Rangers weren't human. I've done my research and it appears that the "Human Condition," a term mostly associated with humans of Earth, plays a big factor in using Grid Energy… So I decided to do a short experiment."

He snapped his fingers and five energy balls descended from above and landed. The energy dispersed, revealing the kidnapped teenagers.

"You didn't," Tommy gasped.

"I did. See, you recall that Lord Zedd tried to make his own Rangers but failed. I simply succeeded where he didn't. Rangers, morph."

"It's Morphin' Time…" They said in unison.

Nathan became Psycho Red, Cayden became Psycho Blue, Lana became Psycho Yellow, Dean became Psycho Black, and Rina became Psycho Pink.

"I'm gonna take them on their first mission pretty soon," Vasco said. "It'll be a nice first outing. Be gone, Rangers. We will set up a short… 'event' that'll result in your being 'rescued.' Until then, stay hidden."

"Yessir," They nodded before disappearing.

"What're you really planning, Vasco?" Tommy asked when it was just the two of them.

"Keen as ever. Let's just say, this experiment won't last that long. I don't expect much from those five, but, it's nice to use them against the Rangers."


	52. Epic 38: Journey to Mirinoi

"We were chosen... to be Power Rangers." - Maya, Galaxy Yellow

* * *

In distant space lies a beautiful, green planet known as "Mirinoi." Unlike many other planets, the Erebians never conquered it. Every attempt to attack the planet would fail, due to a powerful forcefield.

This forcefield is powered by the very weapons that protected Terra Venture from space attackers: the Quasar Sabers. Still resting in their stones, the blades channel their cosmic and mystical energy into powering the planet's defenses.

Mirinoi was on the verge of finally reaching out to assist other planets when an unexpected visitor attacked, resulting in the inhabitants sending a distress signal to Earth.

 **~The Cave~**

"What kind of signal?" Tony asked Alan. He and the rest of his team was called down when Alan received the cry for help.

"It's from Mirinoi," Alan replied, pulling up video footage. A screen appeared, depicting a man with messy brown hair and green eyes. Despite his age, he was still lean and strong. He wore a red shirt under a blue long sleeved shirt over cargo pants.

"My name is Leo," He began, "from Mirinoi. We were about to reach out to other planets, to combat the Erebians, when we were ambushed. Usually, our planet's forcefield would keep out all Erebian invaders. We thought they found a way around it. We were wrong. We weren't attacked by Erebians. The person who attacked us kidnapped our Galactabeasts and is trying to destroy our world. Please… help us. He's-"

Before Leo could reveal who attacked Mirinoi, the message was cut off.

"Anyone catch that?" Sage asked, "Leo was about to say who attacked them."

Ren said, "There's only one way to find out. We go to Mirinoi."

 **~Cue Opening~**

 **~Deep in Space~**

Ventus opted to stay on Earth just in case the Erebians tried to attack. The original Six boarded the Astro Megaship they received from Zhane and flew through space under the radar. Each Ranger manned a station on the bridge, making sure the ship functioned at full capacity.

Tony sat at the helm and said, "D.E.C.A., what's our ETA?"

"1 hour," DECA replied in her computerized voice. "Wormhole is only half an hour away."

"Alright, let's speed to it."

The Rangers eventually found the portal and passed through it, entering the galaxy Mirinoi was located in. They found the bright green planet with relative ease, able to pass through the forcefield and land in an empty field.

Dressed in athletic clothes for easier mobility, the Rangers slowly exited the ship with their weapons drawn. Each carried single-strapped backpacks to carry supplies in. They fanned out, carefully making their way through a deep, dark forest. Erica telepathically linked them up to avoid anyone hearing their voices.

 _"Parker, can you do a deep scan?"_

 _"On it."_ Parker focused his eyes for Aura Sense, only able to see nothing but trees. _"No readings…"_ Suddenly, red figures appeared in his sights. _"I'm detecting negative emotions. A group of attackers is closing in fast!"_

Suddenly, a large group of people burst from the bushes on all sides, prompting the Rangers to defend themselves. The people were dressed in camouflage armor and wielded laser blasters. The Rangers were able to avoid the green laser fire and scattered to fight.

Tony disarmed an attacker and flipped him onto his back. He backflipped away from another and kicked her in the chest.

Parker zipped from tree to tree sending waves of wind and water in all directions. Ren reached into her backpack and pulled out an SPD blaster. She took cover behind a tree and fired off, striking a few attackers.

Sage easily blocked all physical attacks and redirected lasers with a combination of Heart Energy and Chi. He made a yellow Chi sphere and let it fly, scattering more people.

Erica levitated and flew through the air, whipping her enemies with green energy lassos. She flew to the ground and punched an attacker right into a tree. She rolled over a sword coming for her legs and kicked the attacker onto his back.

Jackson easily dispatched his own attackers with his sword, easily swatting his attackers away. "Alright, Jack… here we go." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold colored Samuraizer, similar to Antonio's. Jackson typed a few commands and hit the activation button.

He projected the Kanji for "Bright" and spun it. The Kanji cast bright, golden light in all directions, blinding his foes. "Got'em!" Jackson cheered. However, it was too soon. The Kanji wavered and disappeared, draining Jackson of his stamina. He fell to his knees, exhausted and confused. An attacker was about to get the drop on him when she was attacked by a tentacle made of water.

Over a few feet away, Parker had cast a spell with a Mystic Spell Seal to summon octopus tentacles made of water. The tendrils numbered in the hundreds and each wrapped around an individual attacker.

Before he could finish them, a loud, masculine voice yelled, "Stop!"

The Rangers turned around to see Mike Corbett step out of the shrubs. "Everyone stop attacking them, these teens are friendly."

Parker released the attackers and lowered his guard. "Mike Corbett, Magna Defender," he identified.

"I am… And I'm glad you're here."

 **~Terra Venture 2.0~**

The central city on Mirinoi was created using the remains of the original Terra Venture. It had been about 18 years since the colony landed on Mirinoi; the new version of the city was four times bigger than its predecessor.

In the central tower, the Rangers stood, talking to Captain Morgan who had aged quite a bit. He and five of the six Galaxy Rangers were explaining their situation.

"Vasco?!" Tony asked in shock.

"He appeared looking for our Piece of Light," Leo Corbett explained. "He failed."

"How?" Erica asked.

"Vasco cornered Karone, Andros's sister, but failed to get the Piece of Light because we decided to lock our portion away into the Quasar Sabers."

Kendrix, who sat a computer, pulled up a picture of the swords in the stone that lay in Maya's village. "The sabers are dormant now. They can only be pulled out by us. As long as they stay in the stone, our Piece of Light is safe."

Kai Chen stepped up and said, "Unfortunately, Vasco found a way to kidnap our Galactabeasts and took Maya's village hostage. She's tried to save everyone, but her sword rejected her."

Sage asked, "Why would it reject her? It's hers."

"The Wolf Galactabeast knew if Maya pulled her sword from the stone, she'd be in more danger, so it used its power to lock the sword in place. Of course, the others did the same. Our Galactabeasts care more about us than they do about themselves. They don't want us near our sabers."

Ren said, "So there's no way to get your Pieces of Light or save Maya."

Leo shook his head, "There is, that's why I sent the distress call. If we help you save the Galactabeasts, they might let you pull the swords from the stones."

"It's a longshot," Damon pointed out. "It really is, but it's our only chance."

"We'll help, of course." Parker nodded. "What's the plan?"

 **~Maya's Village~**

Maya sat, tied in chains to her portion of the Quasar Saber rock. Vasco paced back and forth, his patience thinning. "You're lucky, girl. If it weren't for your connection to your Beast, I would've offed you days ago."

Maya spat, "You know, Vasco? I see a little boy who always gets what he wants. Not used to things going wrong?"

Vasco gripped his special gun and gritted his teeth. "Just you wait." He pointed it up at five large bubbles floating above the village. In each bubble lay a Galactabeast. Vasco grinned and made eye contact with the frightened Maya. Vasco fired a few rounds at the Wolf and struck it, making it howl in pain.

Maya cried, "Stop! You're hurting it!"

"That's the point, my dear. It's a powerful thing. I know it's had much worse done to it." Vasco kept firing, making the other four Galactabeasts try to break out of their bubbles but to no avail.

 **~The Others~**

The Rangers, their predecessors, and a large squad of Mirinoi and Terra Venture soldiers stood around a holomap of the village.

Morgan explained, "Vasco has these five computers in a perimeter around the village." The computers were large, silver consoles. "They use anti-gravity to hoist the prison bubbles above the village. If we destroy these consoles, we can free the beasts and take Vasco down."

Mike then said, "There's a catch. The villagers are imprisoned under each Beast. We need a squad to free them to avert chaos when the real battle starts."

Kai picked it up from there, "One squad will free the Beasts, another will free the prisoners, the last will take on Vasco."

"I'll be on the prisoner freeing squad," Jackson immediately volunteered.

"You sure?" Leo asked, "It's better if we have your whole team nearby to take on Vasco and retrieve the swords."

"No, I'm sure. It's best this way."

 **~Team 1~**

All telepathically connected, the teams fanned out. Tony, Parker, and Ren were leading a strike team with Leo, Kai, and Kendrix to fight Vasco. The six and their backup skulked closer to Maya's village on the North side.

 **~Team 2~**

Team 2 was led by Sage, Erica, and Damon. This group was focused on spreading out and destroying the computers.

 **~Team 3~**

Under the Galactabeasts were the prisoners from Maya's village. They were surrounded by elemental soldiers. Jackson and Mike hid in the bushes, ready to engage.

"Mike?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you were a Ranger, did you ever feel like you weren't doing enough for your friends?"

Mike was taken aback. His mind drifted back to when he first became Magna Defender. "To be honest, yeah I did. Is this how you feel now?"

"A bit. I know I belong on this team. Doing this for nearly a year proves it to me. But back there, when I tried to use my new skills to help my friends, I failed. They're learning so much and succeeding and I can't even hold a candle to them."

"Which explains why you want to free the prisoners. You're trying to prove yourself to them."

"I guess."

"You're doing enough, Jackson. You know in your heart that you belong here and I know your friends see it too. You have nothing to prove to them."

 _"Now!"_ Leo transmitted before Jackson could reply. Team 3 dashed out of the bushes firing laser beams at the elemental soldiers. Jackson summoned his Echo Sword and slashed through a few.

At the same time, Team 1 was engaged in battle with Vasco and Sally.

He swung his sword down at Ren, but Parker stepped in and blocked it. Tony side flipped over his two friends and kicked Vasco in the shoulder, knocking him back a bit. Sally was occupied by Leo, Kai, and Kendrix while the elemental soldiers were fighting the rest of Team 1.

"Should've guessed you would be here," Vasco disdainfully commented.

"Maya, hang on!" Kendrix called out.

Ren jumped into the air and double kicked Vasco back while Tony flipped the man onto his back. Vasco got to his feet and grinned in amusement. "You two found teachers. Let me guess… Ren's been taking lessons from Anubis Cruger and you, Tony, are learning from the Vampire Slayer. This makes things more interesting."

Parker dropped in from above and said, "They're not the only ones."

The boy raised his wand and Skyward sword. "Combine Ninja and Mystic Arts…" His eyes glowed bright blue as a new, special symbol appeared under him. The symbol was a large, white snowflake inside a magic circle. Mini symbols, the same as the large one, appeared hovering around the boy. They fired blue energy shots like mini machine guns. The shots overwhelmed Vasco, forcing him back step by step. As this was happening, Maya managed to free herself from her restraints, but the barrier still kept her in place.

"Wait… Where're your friends?"

Multiple explosions sounded around the area. Above them the Galactabeasts broke free from their prisons.

"It's over, Vasco!" Sage called out as he and his team arrived. In seconds, Jackson's team appeared as well.

"You're outgunned," Kai pointed out.

"Am I?" Vasco grinned, snapping his fingers. Five blurs ran through the three teams, knocking everyone to the ground.

The Psycho Rangers stepped out of the blurs standing at attention.

"Oh no," Leo muttered, getting up.

Damon asked, "Can't you five just stay destroyed?"

Sage pushed the civilians back and said, "Stay behind us."

"It's Morphin' Time! Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

From there, the Rangers took on their counterparts. Tony and Psycho Red clashed swords. Like red blurs, the collided all over, sending sparks in all directions.

Parker summoned a wave of water to crash into Psycho Blue, but the newcomer quickly dispelled it.

Sage entered a long range battle with Psycho Yellow, who fired away with her Psycho Slinger. Erica was on the defensive, dodging and blocking all of Psycho Black's advances. Psycho Pink fired her arrows at Ren, but she was able to repel them with her sword.

Throughout the entire fight, it was clear that the Psycho Rangers were a completely different.

"We're a bit different now," Psycho Red said with a more youthful voice, one that was very familiar to the Rangers.

"Wait…" Tony realized. "That voice."

"Very observant, Tony." Vasco clapped. "You five can demorph."

The Psycho Rangers demorphed with a flurry of lights, revealing the Rangers' lost friends.

"You monster!" Erica called out.

"It took some time to condition and control them, but they're obedient to me."

The five looked blankly at their friends, not moving a muscle. The Skyward Rangers hesitated to move, not wanting to do much of anything. The Psycho Rangers remorphed and blasted them off their feet, forcing them to lose their Ranger forms.

"No!" Maya called out.

"Guys!" Jackson cried, jumping into the fray.

"Let's finish them," Nathan said, making his hands glow red.

"You have nothing to prove," Mike's words reverberated through Jackson's mind. "Just protect them," the boy told himself. He withdrew his makeshift Samuraizer and hit a few commands. He projected the Kanji for "protect" and activated, creating a golden barrier around himself and his friends. The Psychos' attacks collided with the barrier, putting strain on Jackson. He held firm, letting out a fighting howl.

Finally, the attack died down and Jackson fell to his knees. "You have to keep fighting," Jackson told his friends. "We can't let Vasco control them! After everything we've been through, we can't just stop moving."

Suddenly, the barrier around the Quasar Sabers glowed. A black sword appeared from thin air above them and landed in Jackson's grasp.

"It's the Magna Sword!" Mike called out, an incarnation of Magna Defender overlapping with him. "It's chosen you!"

"Me?" Jackson asked in awe.

Sage's voice reached out in the minds of his friends. _"Save their souls."_

The Rangers took fighting stances once more, shocking Vasco.

"What?!"

Tony said, "You miscalculated."

Erica added, "We've seen a lot over the past year. Did you honestly believe that using our friends against us would make us stop fighting?"

Ren continued, "If anything, it makes us want to fight harder."

"We'll save them," Sage stated. "We're gonna save them from you."

"Buckle up, you freak. We're coming for you," Parker finished. At that moment, the barrier fell and the Rangers felt themselves drawn to the Sabers.

"No!" Vasco gritted his teeth. "Get them!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Jackson intervened taking a solid swing with the sword. The force knocked the Psychos back.

Time seemed to have stood still for the Rangers. Each grabbed a hold of a sword hilt and pulled. The swords lifted from the stones with ease, filling the Rangers with the Lost Galaxy Piece of Light.

"The next warriors have been chosen," Maya smiled. The Rangers looked at their five predecessors and saw the Lost Galaxy Ranger forms appear overlapped with them.

The Six stood in a line and raised the swords into the sky as they transformed into their Skyward forms.

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

 **~Special Morphing Sequence~**

The golden Galactabeast emblems appear above the Rangers, as they bestow light on them. They are surrounded by millions of stars. The lights form their Ranger suits and helmets.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Magna Defender!"

"Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy!"

"No… Attack them!" The Psycho Rangers summoned their weapons and charged at their counterparts. While Jackson ran at Vasco, the others took on their evil doubles with confidence and strength.

"Mane of Flame!" Tony called out, blasting Nathan with fire. The boy struck Nathan's chest with the Quasar Saber, landing multiple solid hits.

"Pulsing Geyser!" Parker summoned a few streams of water from the ground to disorient Caydan. The boy then burst through the vapor and rammed his flexed arm into the other boy's neck, sending him flying.

Ren blinded Rina with a flurry of flower petals. "Beta Bow!" Ren called out, blasting her friend with pink energy shots.

Sage tripped Lana, making her flail a few feet above the ground. He then kicked her stomach, sending her into a tree. "Lightning Strike!" Sage let his sword fill with lightning before unleashing a powerful slash.

Erica glided through the air, avoiding all of Dean's attacks. She flew by him slashing over repeatedly. She kicked off a tree and gave him one more good slash.

Jackson kicked Vasco in the side and clashed swords with him. The alien grimaced at his failures and tried to best the boy, but the Gold Ranger was going at him with fervor. Jackson sheathed the sword and planted the blaster's barrel into alien's stomach. "Sayonara!" He pulled the trigger, knocking Vasco onto his back.

"Let's finish them!" Tony told his friends as the Psychos gathered around Vasco and Sally.

"Use the Lights!" Leo called out.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" The Core Five received the power ups and planted their feet. "Power Up Mode!" The six glowed with golden light and stampeded through their enemies, causing a large explosion.

The Psychos demorphed and Vasco was the first to his feet. Lana, seeing Sage as he reverted into Lost Galaxy Yellow's base form, called out. "Sage! You can save us! We're under mind control! You can-" Vasco cut her off by hitting a button on a controller he wore on his wrist.

"Looks like they're still not where I want them to be… fine… Rangers, you win again. But you won't be so lucky next time. For you see, I too have great fortune."

The hunter held out his hand and produced two new golf ball sized spheres of light. One held the MMPR Ninja seal while the other held the Operation Overdrive seal.

"I've been quite busy… And kudos to you for getting power from Trini Kwan."

"How'd you-" Parker trailed off.

"Let's just say there's an inside source on your little team," Vasco winked.

He teleported away with the Psychos, but he left behind a parting gift. A large, golem monster appeared from the ground and advanced on Maya's village.

The Rangers reverted back to their Skyward Forms and summoned their Megazord.

"Skyward Force Megazord, ready!"

"Let's use SPD," Erica pitched, summoning the UFO.

"Skyward Force Megazord: SPD Formation!"  
"Delta Finish!" The zord bombarded the golem with multiple blasts, but it had no effect.

"Nothing," Jackson said.

Sage said, "Let's change it up!"

"Skyward Force Megazord: Jungle Fury Formation!" The Zord jumped in, slashing the black golem with its axes, but the monster caught the weapons. It then pushed the Zord's arms out wide and bombarded it with rapid punches.

The Rangers proceeded to run through all their other formations, but to no avail.

"Nothing we're doing is working!" Parker pointed out.

Suddenly, a series of roars caught everyone's attention. The Five Galactabeasts stood by the Skyward Zord. Each fired an elemental blast on the golem knocking it back.

The Lion Galactabeast connected itself to Tony, making him understand.

"Guys, we have to use the Lost Galaxy Scrolls."

"What'll that do?" Sage asked.

"Just trust me!"

"Right!"

The Rangers withdrew the Scrolls, activated them, and inserted them into their pedestals.

The four other Galactabeasts glowed and sent their energy into the Lion. The Lion jumped into the air and transformed into its zord form. Another beam of light, this time from the Skyward Zord, melded with the Lion, modifying its Zord form into something new. Tony then teleported into a new cockpit inside the Lion.

"Awesome!" Tony exclaimed, "Skyward Transformation!"

The Lion folded in such a way that it became a crimson red, humanoid zord.

"Skyward Lion Zord, ready!"

Swiftly, the Zord zipped around the golem, outspeeding it. It summoned two larger Shuriken and slashed the monster. It flipped into the air and threw the projectiles, knocking the monster to the ground.

"Let's combine!" Tony commanded.

"Skyward Force Megazord: Lost Galaxy Formation!" The Lion Zord opened up to form an outer shell of sorts for the Skyward Megazord to stand on. The shell was like a larger armored suit/carrier with gatling guns on the side. The gatling rapid fired on the golem, knocking it to the ground.

"Skyward End Galaxy!" The zord unleashed a barrage of red lasers from all over, destroying the golem once and for all.

"Darkness: Purified." The Rangers announced.

 **~Later On~**

"Thanks for everything," Leo shook Tony's hand.

"We should be thanking you," Tony nodded back.

"Will the barrier hold?" Ren asked.

Kendrix shook her head, "It won't. Not for much longer. But when it does, we'll set out and help KO-35 lead resistance. We couldn't have done this without you."

After parting ways, the Rangers lifted off in their ship.

The Six sat in the bridge. They were happy that they unlocked more powers, but Vasco's words were in the back of their minds. They all trusted each other completely, but if Vasco was telling the truth, as he knew something he couldn't possibly have known, then there was in fact a mole on the team.

* * *

Next Time:

Ren goes berserk when she sees the alien that killed her mother. Will she give into revenge and be destroyed? Or will she overcome her past?

Epic 39: The Rise of Pink


	53. Epic 39: The Rise of Pink

"Be brave. Be strong. And Live. For me." - Buffy Summers

* * *

 **~Chip's~**

The end of Senior Year was weeks away for the Rangers. At this point, all Six were committed to moving onto the next step. Erica sat in a booth at Chip's staring at a letter from Juilliard. She was shivering with anxiety and excitement.

She opened the letter and sighed in relief.

"What's that?" Alan asked, as he sat across from her.

Smiling, Erica replied, "I'm getting the chance to audition for Juilliard's advanced program."

"This late in the game? Don't you graduate in a few months?"

"I do, but the program I want to be in is really intense. The competition gets harder every year."

Alan smiled, seeing the hope light up in Erica's eyes. "What do you have to do?"

"I have to sing a song, perform an original monologue, and perform an original dance routine."

"What do you have planned?"

Erica reached into her backpack and pulled out a notebook that was filled with her handwriting. "I have a few thoughts…"

Jackson and Tony were on the pier staring off into the ocean. Katya had just left, she was finally back on her feet, and the two old friends talked about the future.

"Berkeley, huh?" Jackson asked Tony.

"Yep, the Pre-Vet program."

"That's awesome, dude."

Tony grinned, feeling triumphant. "Thanks. So how bout you?"

Jackson replied, "My agent's been calling and calling. She's wondering when my little 'break' will be over. She's telling me that a lot of directors want to cast me right now."

"At least you still have your dream, right?"

"I do, but how long will this fight take?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Your majesty, what is the meaning of this?" Kortan asked, walking into the main bridge. A map of the Earth filled the middle of the room. Several large, red spots covered major cities.

"We do not know," Queen Verna replied, calmly. "It arrived in a phantom message. The sender, and the origin, is unknown."

King Orgus said, "Whatever it is, we must act fast. We need to take this planet and strengthen our numbers. I can only see more darkness ahead for our kind."

Sonna stepped up to her rulers and pitched an idea. "My liege, I think we should send the Royal Guard down to Earth. Perhaps they can wipe out the Rangers more effectively than the Hollows your children used."

"Perhaps," Verna agreed. "I never understood our children's way of doing things. Earth Hollows are powerful, but they are glass cannons. Winona used Hollows from Geo Nova and Eltar, which as we stated, were unstable due to their genetic material. The dark, techno-magic of hollowfication was not compatible."

Orgus nodded, "Our children were much too immature to conquer a planet as resilient as Earth. We must scheme."

"I do have an idea," Verna replied, "It'll bring the Rangers, and this planet, to the ground. Sonna, in the meantime, do what you will."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I actually got into UCLA!" Sage announced to Parker and Ren as the three walked down a relatively slow moving street. The three took up the sidewalk, as not a lot of people were out at that point.

"That's awesome, Sage!" Ren hugged the boy. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Nope, I'm gonna figure it out when I get there. How bout you guys?"

Parker replied, "Well, I'm headed to UConn. I'm gonna spend four years there, then establish my own Ninja School on the East Coast."

"Sounds like a lot," Sage commented.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to College. Might as well learn something before I reach my end goal. Ren, how bout you?"

Ren opened her mouth to speak, but a flash of green blinded her. The three shielded their eyes with their hands for a few moments before the light died down. A man with pale skin and short, blue hair walked forward with a smug expression on his face. His dark green eyes wandered around the area, taking it all in.

"What a beautiful city. Yes, the destruction MUST start here." His body glowed for a few fleeting moments, causing golden armor to wrap around him. The armor was curvy and covered in grooves. His chest plate had a silver, dome-like, oval in the middle. It didn't take long for him to notice the Rangers, as they were the only people not running away from him.

"Ah, you must be the Skyward Rangers. Pleasure to meet you. I am one of the Royal Guards."

"Royal Guards?" Sage repeated softly. Parker tensed up, ready to jump into action. Ren, however, could only stare.

"Goron," she whispered in recognition.

"I am Goron, the destructor of numerous planets. I've come in the name of King Orgus and Queen Verna to..."

As Goron monologued, Ren felt her heart began to pump quickly. Her hands tightened into fists and her eyes began to hone in on Goron, tunneling her vision. Before Goron could even finish his speech, Ren sprinted forward, raising her Ranger Scroll.

"It's Morphin' Time! Skyward Force, Transcend!" She zipped forward with her sword and blaster, swinging and firing away. Goron scoffed in amusement, easily blocking all her attacks.

"Ren!" Parker shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" Sage asked.

"I don't know. C'mon, we have to help her!"

Sage nodded, and the two morphed.

Goron kicked Ren in the chest, sending her into her friends. The two caught her, preventing her from falling onto her back. She shrugged them off and charged forward again. She fired a few rounds from her blaster, but all her blasts were blocked. She slashed at the alien, but he either dodged them or parried the sword.

"Pathetic!" The dome oval on Goron's chest opened up, revealing a mechanical eye. The eye flashed red, releasing an energy blast at Ren, sending her flying. Parker and Sage helped her to her feet.

Sage tried to reason, "Ren, calm down! What's gotten-"

"Let go of me!" Ren jumped forward, withdrawing a Ranger Scroll. "Unleash the Power!" The Pink Ranger summoned her Tricera Drill and slashed away, trying to get a clean shot. Even so, her attacks failed. Goron simply blasted her away once more, causing her to morph back into her base form.

"Ren, cool it!" Parker yelled, pulling her up. "We have to go together!"

Without a reply, Ren simply charged back in. The boys were eager to follow. Goron's mechanical eye opened again, this time, flashing white. The white light hit them, freezing them in place.

The three struggled, but each felt like they were stuck in a block of ice.

"Have another!" A red blast ricocheted from Goron, knocking the three into the air, sending them straight into a concrete wall. The impact was enough to force them to demorph.

"That wasn't a fun fight," Goron disdainfully said. "Begone, you three aren't amusing. Bring your friends back. I want to enjoy destroying you. Meet me tomorrow at the docks at 3." A green flash came from his chest, enveloping him in a light that teleported him away.

"No!" Ren cried in pain, punching the ground, not caring that her knuckles began to bleed.

 **~The Cave~**

Alan, Ventus, and Erica had finished wrapping bandages on Sage, Parker, and Ren. The wounds were a bit more severe than usual, worrying the rest of the team.

"You guys were beaten that bad?" Jackson asked.

Sage nodded, "We couldn't even touch him. There was a flash of light, then boom- we were sent flying."

"The Royal Guard are known to be ferocious," Alan explained, "They all have unusual powers."

"Eltar fell solely because the King and Queen sent the Royal Guard to help Wayland," Ventus continued, "It'll take a lot to destroy them."

"I think we should wait it out and see what happens," Erica pitched. "We have to regroup."

Through all this talk, the only person who noticed Ren leave was Parker.

Ren managed to scale the top of a skyscraper and look out to the stars. She clasped her hands together and remembered. "Mom."

 **~2 Years Ago~**

Screaming San Francisco civilians dashed in all directions. Buildings were exploding, sending smoke into the air. Erebian ships littered the sky, sending down laser fire. Maligs swarmed the city streets cutting people down.

Ren was in the thick of it, desperately clinging to her Mother's hand as the woman led her daughter through the panic.

"Just keep running, sweetie!" Mrs. DiGrazia encouraged. The 15-year-old girl couldn't properly register what her mother was saying. The sensory overload was too much; the violence and destruction was too much. She looked over to the Golden Gate Bridge where the Dino Charge Megazord was fighting off numerous Erebian robots. It drove its drill into the first, but others got the drop on it, plunging the Zord underwater.

Ren was in shock; she watched as the Megazord feebly tried to free itself. Luckily, the Ptera Charge Megazord flew in from above and destroyed the captors, freeing the other Zord. The two Zords stood back to back, taking in the ever growing number of Erebian ships. It seemed like the ships and robots would destroy the Megazords, but the sound of a train shrieked through the air.

The Cyber Locomotion Megazord rose from the sea, driving its sword into a robot. The Dozer Zord appeared as well, blasting ships out of the sky.

It was an all-out Megazord beat down against the Erebian forces. Ren was filled with a small amount of hope; the different Power Rangers were fighting together. Ren kept staring, so she didn't notice that her Mom stopped moving. She bumped into her, confused. Everyone else had abandoned the street.

"Mom?"

"Ren… Run."

"What?" The girl looked around her mother to see Goron staring right at them.

"Skye DiGrazia, you've defied us many times. Your brilliant mind is a waste here. You do not have the bigger picture in mind."

Skye ignored Goron and pushed Ren away. "Run, Ren. Go!"

"Mom… wait!"

"I told you to run!"

Ren looked back and forth between her Mother and Goron.

"Listen to your mother, girl. Or else, you'll lose your life here."

"Leave her out of this, Goron. Ren, honey. You have to go back to the hotel. Find your Dad. GO!"

"I love you," Ren whispered and sprinted in the opposite direction.

After a few moments, she turned around just in time to see a green light erupt from Goron and wrap around her Mother, vaporizing her.

"NO!" Ren cried in horror, stopping in place. The ground shook once again as the Megazords managed to destroy the attack forces.

"Tch… Those pesky, Rangers." Goron shook his head in disdain and teleported away, leaving Ren alone. The girl fell to her knees, sobbing.

 **~End Flashback~**  
"Mom… I'll get him. I'll make him pay…" Ren whispered to herself. Later on, she found herself back in the Cave late at night.

She looked around, reflecting on the year she spent there. The girl looked at the training floor and saw mental images of herself flipping Parker and Sage onto their backs with ease, Alan watching in the background with a grin on his face.

"Better luck next time," she told the battered boys as she gave Alan a high five.

She walked over to the old piano where she saw herself sitting next to Erica as the girl in white played "1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. It was their favorite song.

Finally, she walked over to the black furniture. She saw Tony and Jackson on the couch, covered in bandages.

"You guys are idiots," She told them as she reached over to the coffee table to retrieve more wraps.

She stood in the middle of the main room and whispered, "Thank you," before walking toward the exit.

"What brings you here so late?" Parker asked as he walked down the stairs, blocking Ren's path.

"I was just-"  
"Sneaking off?" Ventus asked, appearing next to Parker.

"It's Goron… I need to take him down…"

Parker shook his head, "Why?"

"He killed my Mom! That's why!"

Sage appeared next to Parker with a frown on his face. "So that's it."

"You can't beat him alone," Tony walked out from a back room with Alan, Erica, and Jackson right behind him.

"Ren, he's too strong for you," Erica pointed out.

Alan said, "If you go out there, you'll die."

Ren shook her head, feeling the tears fall down her face. She knew in her heart that they were right. "Why're you so worried about me?! You should be focused on things that matter! The invasion, the King and Queen, the mole on the team…"

Ventus softly said, "Your emotions are strong, Ren. I can tell that your greatest strength is your love. But, you can't let your thirst for vengeance taint that love. Do you think your Mother would want you to be this way?"

Sage reasoned, "Vasco was trying to get into our heads. He wants us to split apart. We can't let that happen."

"But that's why we're here," Jackson told Ren, "You matter. Those other things? We'll take care of them after we help you."

Parker walked to the girl and gingerly lifted his hand to her cheek. He lifted her face, trying to establish eye contact. "Ren, we're here for you."

"They speak the truth, Ren," Came a booming, commanding voice. The Rangers turned around to see Commander Cruger walking towards them.

"Commander," Ren cleared her throat, "But I-"

"Do you remember the day we met, Ren?"

 **~Flashback~**

Ren had fallen to her knees, sobbing at the loss of her Mother. Maligs swarmed around her, ready to cut her down. However, a blur slashed through them. Commander Kruger appeared in front of Ren with his Shadow Saber in hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. After getting a nod from the girl, Kruger proceeded to take care of the remaining Maligs. After the battle, he helped her up.

"My name is Anubis Kruger… I knew your Mother."

"You… you did?"

"She was an elite member of the SPD Science Division, one of the best. She asked me long ago to help you."

"Help me?"

"Come with me, I'd like to show you where she worked."

From there, Cruger took Ren to the SPD Headquarters. For the next two years, Kruger would train Ren like an SPD cadet, helping her build her skills on top of what her Mother had given her. This aided her extensively, as it helped build up her strength in gymnastics and shaped her into a better fighter.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Your Mother was brave," Kruger informed. "The Erebians had wanted her for a long time, but she did not give in. She had grown too dangerous in their eyes. They tracked her down on that day. Your Mother would not want you to let her sacrifice be in vain, Ren. She loved you more than anything. And your friends? They love you too."

At that moment, Ren broke down. Heaving and panting, she cried, "Please! Help me beat him!"

Alan placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ask and you shall receive."

 **~The Next Day~**

Goron stood on the City's loading docks surrounded by warehouses and cargo containers. He waited for the Rangers patiently, imagining how he would destroy each.

"Goron!" Ren shouted, causing the alien to turn around.

"Ah, so you brought your friends. Perfect. Ready for your end?" A flash of green light fell from the sky, soon revealing to arrival of Psycho Pink.

She told Goron, "I'm here to assist."

"Rina…" Ren whispered.

"Hey, Ren. Hope your ready." Rina drew her bow and got into a fighting stance.

"We'll save you… and beat Goron," Ren shot back. "Let's go, guys! It's Morphin' Time!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Skyward Force, Converge!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

Ren announced, "Hearts of Light, Shine On!"

"Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

The Seven sprinted forward with their weapons drawn. They tried to strike Goron and Psycho Pink simultaneously, but a flash of white light from the mech eye froze them in place. An orange light made the Seven hover in the air and get thrown around like rag dolls.

Goron laughed, "Had enough?"

"We can't stop moving," Ventus grunted, getting to his feet. The Seven got up and rapid fired from their blasters. A blue light erected a wall in front of Goron, blocking all the shots. Finally, a red light sent them flying into a warehouse, demorphing them.

"Is everyone okay?" Tony asked using the wall behind him to get to his feet.

"More or less," Jackson nodded, helping Erica up.

"He IS tough…" Sage groaned.

"True," Erica nodded, "but did you guys see it too?"  
Parker made eye contact with Erica and said, "If by 'it' you mean the mechanical eye, then yeah. Every time it opens, something happens."

Ventus said, "We have to make sure it's open so we can get a clear shot."

"Exactly," Tony said, "and I know who should be the one to do it."

Goron tapped his foot, waiting for any signs of resistance from the Rangers. "Don't tell me my last attack killed them all? Tsk. Boring."

"Boring?" Tony asked dropping from above, throwing shuriken. Goron raised a shield to deflect the projectiles as all the Rangers but Ren appeared. "I'm hurt, Goron," Tony teased.

The Rangers summoned their weapons and charged forward at the alien while Ren stayed in the shadows, watching.

 **~Flashback~**

"Ren really is full of love isn't she?" Ventus had asked the rest of the team the night before. Before they caught Ren, he sat on the couch contemplating. "I can't quite understand her…"

The other Rangers gathered and sat down with him.

"She is," Erica confirmed, "But she wasn't always that way."

"Really?"

 **~Present~**

Erica slashed down with her sword but struck the blue barrier. She pointed her blaster point blank and fired off numerous shots, but she was thrown back for her trouble. Sage jumped in and tried to take the alien on with his Pai Zhua.

 **~Flashback~**

Sage patted Ventus on the back. "For the longest time, she was scared of her strength. She thought she was a monster for wanting to fight so much."

 **~Present~**

Sage jumped forward and threw his right fist, about to nail Goron in the face. However, the guardsmen was able to stop him in midair and throw him back.

Jackson and Tony jumped in next, blasting and slashing away at both villains.

 **~Flashback~**

"After every fight, she'd withdraw herself and cry," Jackson confessed.

Tony agreed, "She hated that she loved to fight."

"She didn't know why she loved it."

 **~Present~**

After the two boys were blasted back, Parker created a Magic-Ninjutsu Glyph in midair and sent a Heart Energy ball through it. As it passed through the Glyph, it split off into hundreds of dark blue icicles. The icicles flew at Goron at rapid speed, some hit Psycho Pink, but Goron's mech eye flashed a bright red light, causing Parker's attack to evaporate.

 **~Flashback~**

"But one day, she realized why," Parker finished, with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Ventus asked, "I don't get it."

"She loves to fight because she knows in her heart that she's making a difference. She's making sure that no one loses a loved one like she did. She fights not only for Earth, but her Mother, and most of all, herself."

 **~Present~**

Parker was sent flying as well, but Ventus caught him. "I understand," The Eltarian grinned behind his helmet. "I really do!"

The Rider drew his sword. "I have an idea. Keep firing at him!" The Rangers blasted Goron with their long ranged weapons, making Goron raise his shield.

Ventus charged his Heart Energy into his right leg. He jumped explosively into the air and came soaring down at Goron. "Phantom Kick!" His foot collided with Rina, sending her into the barrier, causing it to fluctuate.

"Skyward Blast!" The others shouted, firing their team finisher. The barrier wavered for a few moments, creating an opening.

"There!" Ren told herself, streaking into the air. She landed right in front of Goron and drove her sword into the mechanical eye, creating a gash in it.

"Argh!" Goron cried in pain. Ren then loaded her Scroll into her Blaster and shouted, "Skyward Blast!" The blast completely destroyed Goron's eye, making him fall onto his back. "Skyward Slash!" She sent a pink wave outward toward Rina, knocking her down.

"Alright! We did it!" Sage cheered giving Ren a high five.

"Let's finish this," Ren nodded. "Sage!"

"Right-O!" The two lifted Ranger Scrolls and activated them.

"Transcode: Fusion Fall!"

Ren transformed into Cyber Fusion Silver while Sage changed into Cyber Fusion Gold.

"Cyber Striker! Fire!" The beam collided with Goron making him skid back into a storage container.

"Erica!" Ren called out.

"Right behind you!"  
"Go Go Megaforce!"

Ren transformed in Megaforce Pink and jumped into the air while Erica transformed into Megaforce Yellow. "Shining Attack!" The girls summoned the Phoenix Shot and Tiger Claw, and ran through Goron with a combination of slashes and blasts.

Erica jumped out of the way to make room for Jackson.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

Now the Pink and Titanium Rangers, Ren and Jackson jumped into the air.

"V-Lancer!"

"Titanium Laser: Axe Mode!"

They bashed into Goron from all sides, not leaving any room for him to defend. They landed in front of him and pulverized him with a high-powered beams.

Ventus stepped up next.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

The two transformed into Legend Violet and Black respectively.

"Legend Pike!" Ren announced, skewering Goron and lifting him into the air.

"Legend Fan!" Ventus shouted, sending a wave of darkness into the air, striking the alien.

Parker jumped in with a Scroll raised. "Ready?"

"You know I am."

"SPD Emergency!"

Ren changed into Kat Ranger and Parker into Shadow Ranger.

"Kat Phasers!" Ren announced, stunning Goron with white lights.

"Shadow Saber Slash!" Parker yelled, running the sword through Goron.

Ren called back, "Now, Tony!"

"Right!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

Both transformed into Samurai Red and summoned their Fire Smashers.

"Howling Flames!" The two announced, letting their Zanbatos catch fire. They slashed through the alien over and over before finally sending him flying once more.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Ren called out, changing back to her base form.

"Skyward Slash!" The slashwaves flew at Goron, but he tossed Rina forward, making her take the blow. However, the force was enough to destroy him as well.

 **~Royal Fleet~**

"They beat one of our guards?" Orgus cried out in shock.

"Please, my King," Sonna bowed. "There is still another move to make."

 **~The Earth~**

The familiar beam of energy came down from the sky and made Goron grow.

"Let's do it!" Tony called out.

"Skyward Force Megazord!"

"Skyward Lion Zord!" Ren announced from its cockpit.

The two Zords circled around, slashing away at Goron. Luckily, his eye was still broken. However, he gained his second wind and effectively fought back against the Rangers.

"I'll destroy you then this city!" Goron growled.

"You're not gonna take anyone else!" Ren shot back. She and the rest of the team withdrew the Legendary Squadron Scrolls and inserted them into their podiums. "Thunder Zord Aura!" The Skyward Force Megazord became surrounded by an electrical aura that punched through all of Goron's attacks. Finally, it landed a few solid kicks, sending the alien back.

"Skyward Force Megazord: Lost Galaxy Formation!"

Ren poured all her energy into the controls and whispered, "This is for you, Mom."

"Skyward End Galaxy!" The crimson blast tore into Goron, vaporizing him.

"Darkness… purified…" Ren whispered to herself.

 **~Later~**

With Rina recuperating at the Cave, Ren stood on the beach, looking at the sunset. In her hands was a bouquet of pink flowers. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for everything. I did it… I really did. I'll never forget you. I'll never stop fighting." She took the flowers out of their wraps and dropped them into the water. She stood in silence, watching the serene ocean waves claim the flowers and bring them into the open water.

She closed her eyes and remembered as her friends watched from afar.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Sonna looked on at the Earth with a look of disdain. "I lost everything that day… This world can't be this way… Not anymore."

"I'm glad your views and values have remained," Kortan commented.

"They can't change. They'll never change. Not since I lost my daughter."

* * *

A/N:

;)

Next Time: Things are finally revealed about Parker when his Grandfather returns! New powers and weapons are in store for the team, but not before they are confronted by impossible revelations on the Blue Ranger and the unknown mole on the team! With Tony being pushed to the edge of an emotional breakdown, will he be able to pull through and save his old friend?

Epic 40: My Best Friend's Soul


	54. Epic 40: My Best Friend's Soul

A/N: Sorry that I've been MIA. School stuff, you know. But I feel like if I just write, I'll stay sane. As this chapter is released, I'm currently 6 chapters away from totally finishing Skyward Force since I've written way ahead of schedule. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Keep your face to the sun, and you'll never see the shadows." - Helen Keller

* * *

 **~Mid April, 2018~**

"Though now known as "Nighlock," these monsters from the Sanzu River, or River Styx, were originally called 'Ayakashi' in Ancient Japan," Parker read out loud. He sat in his Grandfather's study, looking through records of all the demons and monsters his family and many other Japanese protectors faced centuries ago.

"One of the first Ayakashi to appear had the ability to read one's spirit and use their inner demons against them." Parker noticed that next to this entry was a star, one that was written in by his Grandfather, that signaled a footnote. The boy looked at the bottom of the page where his Grandfather had written.

"September 2010, this Ayakashi recently resurfaced. It was dealt with swiftly by the descendants of the first protectors."

Parker was so entranced by his reading, he didn't sense the energy signature sneaking up behind him.

"Parker!" Came Sage's voice, making the boy jump.

"Woah, Sage. What're you doing?"

Sage crossed his arms like a child and whined, "You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot to…"

"To train with me?"

"Right, right. Sorry. Wait for me outside."

 **~Royal Fleet~**

"Interesting…" Karprex whispered during his meditation session.

"What is?" Verna asked.

"I've learned a bit of information I can use. It's taken a while, but I can use my darkness revival technique again. Last time I used it, I used it on Lothor."

Orgus nodded and asked, "So will you bring back another powerful villain who has once threatened the Earth?"

"No, my liege. I plan on using it on a monster that can turn the tide to our favor and weaken the Rangers."

Sonna asked, "And what is this plan of yours?"

"You'll see. It'll all fall into place."

 **~Theme Song~**

"It was strange," Rina told the Rangers. She sat up in one of the Cave's infirmary beds, recounting her horrid experiences when she was under Vasco's mind control. "He kidnapped us separately, then brainwashed us by forcing the Psycho Ranger Scrolls to bond with us."

Rina shifted in bed, trying to recall every detail. To the Rangers and Alan, the strain and sad feelings were a lot for her to handle.

"Vasco wanted to see how much energy he could produce if he used his own team of Human Rangers."

"Energy?" Tony asked. "For what?"

"I don't know. And… Tony? He has your Uncle on his ship."

The Red Ranger's heart skipped a beat. "What? How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine… but he was in some sort of blue tube."

"Tube?" Erica repeated, frowning. "What kind?"

Alan explained, "I might know. I think Vasco trapped Tommy in a Time-Space warp. He's in an energy tube that keeps him anchored to the fabric of time and space, just like Zordon."

Ren asked, "What is that guy up to? Why would he do all this stuff, Alan?"

"He wants power. I don't know what kind, or how he'll get it, but he wants more power for himself."

 **~Sage and Parker~**

"HA!" Parker grunted, sending forth dark tinted icicles. Sage rolled under the projectiles, easily evading them. He dashed forward and tried to best Parker with a few punches. However, Parker front flipped over his friend and kicked him in the back on his way down.

"You're getting better," Parker complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Sage winked. He took a low fighting stance and began to radiate a bright yellow aura. "Call to the Beast Inside!"

Parker scanned Sage's aura. Using his Aura Sense, Parker saw that Sage was being surrounded by a strange, yellow energy form. It had pointy ears and a snout. A large, bushy energy tail, the same shade as the form, sprouted from behind Sage. When Parker shut off his sense, the tail still remained, rising from Sage's backside. Sage punched forward, sending the tail forth.

Parker created a wall of ice to block the attack and succeeded. Quickly, Parker zipped around the shield and took Sage to the ground.

"Almost had me there. Your spirit's revealing itself." Parker extended his hand to help his friend up.

Sage nodded and took the offer. "Yeah, but I still don't know what it is."

A new voice echoed, "And you won't find out."

The two turned to see Karprex, Psycho Blue, and a Hollow floating about twenty feet away.

"How'd he find this place?" Parker asked in shock, clenching his hands into fists. "I put up new barriers months ago."

"I'm full of surprises, Parker," Karprex grinned summoning his own sword.

"Cayden," Parker acknowledge.

"Yo, bud. How's it hanging?" Cayden withdrew his Psycho Axe and slowly walked forward.

"Sage, call the others."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold them off. Call the others, tell them to go the Sports Arena. Then, come join me." Parker solidified his resolve, pushing all the memories he shared with Cayden behind him. He quickly morphed and drew his sword and Star Shifter: Blade. He cast a spell that brought all of them the Arcadia Sports Arena, where he knew it would be empty.

Sage quickly informed the team and joined Parker in no time. The two were barely even with Karprex and Psycho Blue. The Hollow, however, stood in the background. The Hollow was a tall, thin figure who wore a green robe that appeared to be made out of metal. His skin was pale, but his eyes were hidden by black goggles.

"Skyward Slash!" Multiple slashwaves rained down from above, separating the villains from Sage and Parker. The other Rangers landed safely with their weapons drawn.

"Finally!" Cayden growled.

"Seer," Karprex pointed to the Rangers, "Do your thing."

The Hollow nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Come try it!" Jackson taunted.

"Fine," Seer grinned. He was deceptively fast, appearing right in front of Jackson within a second. "I see it…" His goggles glowed purple, making Jackson feel helpless and mesmerized. Suddenly, in Jackson's voice, Seer said, "I'm gonna lose everything. Everything I worked so hard for is for nothing."

Jackson gasped, feeling a cold sensation course through his chest. A black aura wrapped itself around him and exploded, the force sending Jackson flying into a wall.

"Jack!" Tony cried.

Ren demanded, "What'd you do to him?"  
"Oh… just this," Seer responded before appearing in front of Ren. Using her voice, he said, "I'm a disgrace to my Mom. I'm a disgrace to my family, my coaches, my friends. I'm just gonna let them down."

"No…" Ren whispered, a black aura surrounding her too. The resulting blast sent her flying into the empty stands.

"Ren!" Erica called out. She tried slashing at Seer with her sword, but he easily evaded her.

"I see…" In Erica's voice, Seer announced, "I'm nothing to him. I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for him, not good enough for my future, or anything! I'll never be good enough!"

"Not good enough…" Erica whispered. "ARGH!" The black aura around her sent her across the stadium and into a soccer goal net.

"Stop it!" Sage growled.

"I see…" Seer kicked Sage in the stomach and stared at his helmet, looking right into the boy's eyes. "I'll never save the ones I love. I'm weak. I'm so afraid to make a fool of myself. I make everyone's life even worse. It'd be better if I never existed at all."

"Not true…" Sage whispered, on the verge of tears before he too was blasted back. He was sent through a tunnel where sports teams would emerge onto the field.

"Cut the crap!" Tony yelled, "It's Morphin' Time!" He changed into Mighty Morphin' Red and summoned the Power Sword. He slashed at Seer many times, but missed. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The boy lunged forward with the Tyranno Staff, but Seer caught it.

Now mimicking Tony, Seer said, "I feel so guilty. It's my fault he's this way. If I just didn't leave him, he wouldn't have… done those things to himself."

"Parker…" Tony slowly whispered before he found himself soaring into the air and into the spectators booth.

"Parker, we can't fall for his tricks," Ventus pointed out. "Go Go Megaforce!" Ventus transformed into Robo Knight and fired away with his blaster.

Seer dodged the lasers and informed calmly, "I just read the darkness inside. If it hurts, it's your own fault. Like this!" Now scanning Ventus, Seer got into his personal space and said, "I'll fail my brother's mission. I'm not strong enough to protect my nephew or my sister-in-law. The world will fall!"

"No…" Ventus tried hard to resist the black aura, but it too overtook him, blasting him into a team bench.

"And then there was one," Seer grinned maliciously.

"You're not gonna do this to anyone else," Parker threatened. "Bet on that! Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" Now Legend Blue, Parker summoned the Legend Kwan Dao and raced forward, riding on a wave of water. He rapidly jabbed down upon Seer, but he easily dodged the blade.

"I see it!" Seer announced, "I'm a black hole to those around me."

Parker landed into a forward roll and summoned his X-Defender Sword. He slashed at Seer, landing a solid hit.

"What?!" Seer demanded. Parker got another few hits in, much to the surprise of the other Rangers. While Psycho Blue was shocked, Karprex smiled, knowing this would happen.

Seer cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm a waste of space! I'm not good enough for my friends."

The black aura wrapped around Parker, but it quickly sank back inside him. The boy sent a flurry of water from his left hand, rocketing Seer into a wall.

Seer gasped for breath, "I'll always be alone! I'm a walking tragedy! My friends will leave me like all the others!" Again, the black aura appeared around Parker but quickly dissipated. Parker morphed into Cyber Fusion Blue and aimed the Platform Gatling point blank at Seer's chest. He rapid fired, sending the Hollow flying back.

"You've done enough, Seer," Karprex informed floating to the ground alongside Psycho Blue. "Leave the rest to me."

Parker morphed back into his Skyward form and drew his sword. He proceeded to enter and sword battle with both Karprex and Psycho Blue. The boy held his own well, fighting off the mysterious villain and his old friend.

"Psycho Spin!" Cayden shouted, spinning rapidly with his axe. Parker used a substitution to evade the attack and appeared above both enemies. He used his wand to shower the two in a dark blue blizzard. Parker landed and back flipped far away. He didn't let the dark blue mist disappear; he kept blasting rounds of earth, wind, and water from his wand, bombarding his opponents. After about a minute of constant attacks, he dropped to one knee.

His friends slowly limped towards him.

"Is it over?" Sage asked.

Suddenly, dark blue icicles rose from the ground in a surging straight line. Icicles burst from under the Rangers, scattering them about, demorphing all Seven.

"Your resilience is strong, Parker!" Karprex called out. He and Cayden were unharmed. Both were protected by familiar glyph. It was the glyph Parker developed by combining magic and ninjutsu. Somehow, Karprex was using it.

"Impossible…" Parker commented.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out, Parker. It was so clear to me from the beginning!"

"What is he talking about?" Erica asked.

Karprex pitched, "Come with me, Parker."

"Why should I? Why would I?"

Kaprex snapped his fingers. In a moment's notice, Parker's friends became encased in dark blue ice. Only their heads remained unfrozen. The six were too scattered for Parker to free them all at once.

"How're you able to use my powers?" Parker demanded.

"I've always hated you, Parker," Karprex informed. "I never knew why. I don't know where I'm from or how I got to become me. All I know is is that I hated two things: You and the World. But in our first battle, when we met, I realized the simple truth."

"Parker, what does he mean?" Tony called out.

"I don't know, Winchester," Parker replied.

"Always with the 'Winchester,' thing, huh? Funny," Karprex said. "Ever wonder why I always knew how to counter each and every one of you? How I always seemed one step ahead?"

"Stop talking and get to it!" Ren pressed.

"It's simple…" Karprex simply stated, "I come from Parker."

The revelation shook the Seven to the core.

"What? How?" Jackson asked.

"When Hyde the Bounty Hunter tore Parker's inner darkness out of him, the resulting black cloud was sent back to the Erebian Fleet. I was created from this darkness. I am Parker's doubts, his fears and worries, his strifes and anger, I am the personification of the evil and negativity within him."

"No…" Parker whispered, dropping to his knees.

"Yes," Karprex nodded. "My name is spelt K-A-R-P-R-E-X. Get rid of the 'X' and rearrange the letters and you get…"

"Parker," Ren realized, tears beginning to flow down her face.

Karprex said, "Parker, our destiny is to become one again. Hyde sensed the power you held and wished to see it grow! I had Seer prod the darkness you stuffed deep inside you. When you masterfully resisted it, the power went directly to me, making my strength grow. But it's not enough. Parker, I need you to join with me. You know you have to. It's in our family history… You know it to be true." Karprex took off his helmet for the first time, revealing his face to the Rangers. He looked exactly like Parker except his eyes were bright amber.

Parker slowly stood back up and drew his wand. "Why… why would I do that?"

"Don't put on a brave face, Parker. I can feel the doubt inside. You know what I'll do to your friends if you resist."

"Parker, don't you do it," Tony beckoned, "Don't you do this to yourself!"  
"Parker, please!" Erica cried.

Parker didn't bother turning to face his friends. He simply walked toward Karprex.

"Stop!" Ren screeched.

"NO!" Sage called.

"Don't, Parker! We can fight this!" Jackson yelled.

Ventus tried, "Parker, stop! Your Father-"

"No!" Parker yelled back to his friends. "Guys… please… just stop." Parker's voice quivered, his eyes puffy red. His face was covered in tears. "When I met all of you, I promised that I'd live just for you…"

"Shut up…" Tony muttered before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

"Let me go now," was the last thing Parker said before taking Karprex's hand and disappearing with them. As they disappeared, the others were freed. None said a word. Each had one thought: this couldn't be happening.

 **~The Cave~**

"I can't believe I didn't realize it," Alan chastised himself. He looked around the Cave, seeing all the Rangers shattered and void of hope.

Ren asked, "What'd Karprex mean when he said it was in Parker's family history?"

As if one cue, a swirl of navy blue smoke filled the room, causing alarm. The smoke swirled and coalesced in the center before condensing into a person. The person stepped out with a solemn look. He was an old asian man who wore black and blue ninja garb. He had a black bag around his shoulder.

"Chiaki Yukimura," Alan identified, "Parker's grandfather."

 **~Parker~**

"So how does this work?" Parker asked calmly. He found himself in a dark cave by the ocean. The cave had work done to it; it looked like a makeshift throne room with candles illuminating every corner. A shrine was at the very end giving off a mystical feel.

Karprex sat in front of this shrine and said, "When the time is right, one of us must strike the other down. When this happens, we will become one entity once more. We will be unstoppable, Parker."

"What's your goal?"

"I want what you want, Parker," Karprex stated, "I want to change this world."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb," Karprex stated, taking his helmet off. "I can still feel your contempt for the world. We're gonna use our powers to change it. But not before we stop the Erebians."

"Wait, you want to stop them?"

"I was only on their side because Wayland was my friend. When he died, I played along. I'll take control of the Empire and change everything for everyone."

"But Wayland's power is in Uncle Ventus. Why not just join us?"

Karprex laughed, "You know why that won't happen. Parker, I'm your dark half personified. I'm the doubts you have about how true your friends are."

"So now what?" Parker asked, not bothering to argue.

"Just wait and see," Karprex grinned, "First, we have to undo the seal that Green Samurai put on you."

 **~The Others~**  
"Where've you been?" Ren asked Chiaki. The old man replied, "I was on a journey. I had to find something that'll help you all. I found it and I returned."

"Well," Jackson huffed, "You missed a hella lot of stuff. Parker is-"  
"I'm aware," Chiaki interrupted. "I must explain to you."

Erica asked, "What about Parker's Mom?"

"She can sense it too," Chiaki grimly stated. "I visited her before I came here. I warned her to not do anything foolish."

"Okay…" Ventus said skeptically. "Explain then."

"After the predecessors of your Keystones repelled the Erebian Forces centuries ago, the only family that kept theirs was the Yukimura family. The other five families sent their Keystones to different parts of the world to keep them safe. The power the Yukimura's had was unimaginable. However, this gave rise to corruption and darkness. For a long while, the clan was steeped in darkness."

Chiaki projected images into everyone's minds. They all saw the pain and destruction the Yukimura family caused, all the evil they did all from being misled and corrupted by a large amount of power.

"However, a Wizard from Eltar called Zordon was able to help the Yukimura family find the light. Though he helped them find the light, the damage was already done. A Priestess with exceptional magical skill placed a curse on the Clan as a form of retribution. Because the Clan loved combat and violence, the only way to gain their ultimate power was to give into the darkness within. Luckily, Zordon taught our clan how to use this power to fight for the light. By no means is the training easy. Zordon foretold that centuries into the future, a descendent of both Ninjutsu and Magic would break the curse on the Yukimura family. We all believe that Parker is that one. I thought that his magic would keep him away from the darkness. Unfortunately, the trauma he faced growing up made his mind more susceptible to it. His depression and self-loathing fed the darkest parts of him. To stop it, I sent him away to Ninja Schools on the East Coast. It helped, but Hyde attacked him there and procured the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" Jackson asked. "What?"

"That Parker's darkness would overtake him," Chiaki solemnly stated.

"No… There has to be a way to save him." Ventus pleaded.

"There is… But it's a long shot," Chiaki withdrew a silver and red scroll from his bag. "You must use this power to save him… and right now, the only person who can do it is Tony."

"Just me?" Tony asked, in disbelief.

"You must come together to bring him back, but this power source is only compatible with Tony's Red Ranger Energy. The only way to unleash its power, though, is to accept the Darkness within you, just as Parker can."

That night, Tony sat on top of Chip's staring into the sky. His wrung his hands together, wishing there were another way. "You stupid idiot," he muttered, his voice quivering.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alan asked, sitting down.

Tony took a deep breath and half whispered, "I still can't believe Parker… After all this time, he'd just go back to sacrificing himself? 'I have to, Winchester.' Come on… You know, I still don't know why he doesn't just say my name."

Alan sighed and said, "I looked over the battle footage. I know what Seer said to all of you. Tony, Parker's biggest inner darkness is his own thoughts about how he isn't good enough for any of you, how you'll just leave him alone again."

"So?"

"So, Tony, out of everyone on this team, the person he feels he isn't worthy of most is you."

"Why the hell would he think that?"

"You know why, Tony. You know in your heart that you feel guilty. You feel guilty that you're partily responsible for the trauma Parker went through."

Tony stayed silent, knowing this was true. After a few moments, he tried to speak but his throat felt clogged. "But I-"

"I'm not here to lecture you, Tony. I'm here to tell you that no one else can save Parker but you. I can feel it. You still care so much about him. All you have to do is be honest with yourself."

 **~The Next Day~**

The Rangers managed to track Parker's energy signal and walked to his location. Before they left, they were intercepted by Mrs. Yukimura. "Just bring my son home," was all she said to them.

None of the Rangers said a thing, each focused on how they were going to overcome Seer's attacks. They had a thought, one that Sage came up with, they were willing to try.

Tony rustled the shoulder bag he carried; inside was the scroll Chiaki found. He had no idea how he was going to use it, but he knew he'd have to find a way.

They ended up at an abandoned strip of beach where Karprex's cave was. Of course, they were met by Karprex, Seer, and Psycho Blue. Parker stood behind the three with a blank look on his face. Dark circles were under his eyes. The usual warm brown of his irises were flickering between amber and blue.

"Let him go!" Jackson called out.

"Now, why would we do that?" Karprex taunted. "Seer, go get them."

"Stand together, guys," Tony said, "We can take this guy out in one strike."

"Right."

The Six morphed and summoned their weapons.

Seer scanned all of them quickly and spouted out their specific darknesses. The attacks damaged them, but they did everything they could to stand in place, resisting the pain. Seer pressed harder, pouring more energy into his attacks. However, the more he did so, the harder he found it to be. As he read the Rangers, their auras began to block him out. Before, he was able to read them like books. As time went on, he found that it was as if the words were being blotted out by ink. All he could see were positive emotions, the light within each Ranger. These emotions were powered by their thoughts and memories they shared together and with Parker.

Taking this opportunity, the Rangers charged their swords with energy and slashed through the Hollow, destroying him.

"How?" Psycho Blue demanded.

"Everyone has darkness in them," Ren called out.

Jackson said, "Everyone has to accept it because it's a part of who they are! As long as we're together, you can't turn our minds against us."

"Now, we take Karprex," Sage pointed out.

"Right…" Karprex muttered. He was gone in a flash and zipped by the Six, slashing them as he went along. He knocked them down over and over, barely giving them time to attack. The Six went through different Ranger forms: Zeo, Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Ninja Storm, even Next Legend. All those forms failed to weaken Karprex.

As this was going on, Cayden felt a pull in the back of his head. _"Cayden… it's Parker… please you have to do something."_

The real Cayden, who was held prisoner inside his own mind, replied, _"What? I can't do anything Parker…"_

 _"You can… Take control. It's your body! Not Psycho Blue's, not Vasco's, not Karprex's. Take it back!"_

"Don't you get it?!" Karprex yelled in fury. "I know all of your moves! I essentially AM Parker! You can't beat me!" He let loose a dark blue blizzard, pulverizing all the Rangers, demorphing them.

"No…" Erica grunted in pain.

"And now," Karprex grinned. "It's time for my reunification with Parker!" Karprex floated above Parker and summoned his sword, ready to drive it into him.

"NO!" Psycho Blue shouted, summoning his axe. Cayden jumped into the air and smashed Karprex in the back, knocking him away from Parker and into the sand below.

"You… little…" Karprex bombarded Cayden with a flurry of energy blasts, destroying Psycho Blue's Ranger form. Cayden collapsed into the sand, unconscious but alive.

Tony took this opportunity to stand up. Slowly, he clenched his hands into fists. "You… are not… Parker!"

Suddenly, a red aura burst out from the boy. Jared Gordon's words echoed to him, "You'll find your power… and when you do, your Slayer strength will follow."

Tony felt the essence of his inner Slayer awaken within him. He never felt such power before, emanating from every cell in his body. Karprex zipped forth and threw a punch, but Tony caught the fist with newly enhanced reflexes. Suddenly, Tony's red aura began to flicker like a fire. The atmosphere around him began to heat up. Tony's left palm glowed a bright red and white.

The Red Ranger lifted his hand at Karprex's face and blasted the villain with a stream of white and red flames. The flames engulfed Karprex, making him scream in pain.

"Why?!" He demanded getting to his feet. "Why would you go so far for him? I don't understand!"

"Because…" Tony breathed heavily in and out, tears staining his eyes. "He's my best friend." Without activating his Morpher, Tony's Scroll came alive, morphing him into his Ranger form.

The other Rangers joined Tony with looks of determination. The scroll Chiaki found floated above the Red Ranger and shrank into a Ranger Scroll. It had the Skyward Force symbol on it, but it was now a dark crimson color. "I know what to do," Tony whispered.

"Skyward Battlizer, Activate!" He slotted the Scroll into his Morpher. In a burst of brilliant crimson energy, his Ranger form was surrounded by thick, crimson armor. It appeared to be similar to the Samurai Shogun Mode, but the armor wasn't as bulky.

"Red Battlized Ranger, ready!" Tony called out. His Skyward Sword glowed, turning crimson as well. Karprex fired icicles at him, but Tony destroyed the attacks with one swipe of his sword. He glided forward and crashed into the being, being able to go toe-to-toe with him without hesitation. The two clashed in the air, sending force waves in all directions. Tony eventually got the upper hand and sent the being to the ground.

Karprex looked on in bewilderment, he never saw this coming. Suddenly, he felt his strength fade. Behind him, Parker got to his feet and took his wand out.

He created a Glyph beneath Karprex and threw his wand above his head. The Glyph pulsed once with light and forced the dark being into the air. Parker made several more Glyphs, this time all the same size as dinner plates, float behind him. He pointed his free hand forward, making the mini Glyphs release chains of blue energy. The chains wrapped around each one of Karprex's extremities, binding him in mid air.

"Now!" Parker cried.

Tony unleashed a vortex of crimson energy from his palms, Ren withdrew SPD blasters from her pockets and rapid fired, Sage unleashed his spirit tail attack, Erica fired green energy, Jackson sent forth the symbol power for "Explode," and Ventus sent forward a Tri-Fusion elemental blast from his hands. The attacks came together and nailed Karprex, making him explode.

The Rangers ran to Parker, who was just about to collapse.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked the boy, catching him in his arms. Tony reverted back to his Ranger form, but dematerialized his helmet.

"For once… I am… Thank you… Tony…"

The use of Tony's first name was enough to make all the Rangers look on in shock. However, this was short lived. Seer reappeared in the ocean, but he was skyscraper sized.

"Here we go," Jackson sighed. Suddenly, the Six Skyward Ranger Scrolls flew above them. Each glowed brightly, more brilliant than before. The Six Core Rangers felt a warmth surge through them, a warmth that made them feel more complete.

"It's our Piece of Light," Parker revealed. "We unlocked it!"

"And I think we're about to get something new," Ren grinned.

Sage excitedly asked, "Well, what're we waiting for?!"

"Ready?" Parker asked.

"Ready!" Ren, Erica, Sage, and Jackson nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Parker raised his Scroll.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

"Summon Zords!" Their usual Zords appeared in the sky, ready for battle. The Six jumped into their original cockpits. As if it were second nature to them, the Six withdrew the Legendary Squadron Scrolls and placed them on their podiums, engulfing their Zords in bright energy.

"Skyward Piece of Light, Activate!" They used their own personal Scrolls and inserted them into their podiums with Legendary Squadron. This caused each Zord to be hit by colorful lightning bolts which transformed them.

Tony announced, "Striker Zord, Red Phoenix ThunderZord Power!" The Striker Zord transformed into a red bird with large wings.

Parker called out, "Drago Zord, Blue Serpent ThunderZord Power!" The Dragon Zord changed into a sleek serpent.

Sage yelled, "Wheeler Zord, Yellow Tortoise ThunderZord Power!" The Wheeler changed into a box-shaped tortoise.

Ren cried, "Speeder Zord, Pink Panda ThunderZord Power!" The train zord transformed into a pink and blue panda.

Erica announced, "Wolf Zord, White Tiger ThunderZord Power!" The wolf shifted into a white tiger.

Finally, Jackson called out, "Rider Zord, Gold Shark ThunderZord Power!" The Rider Zord changed into a blue and gold Shark.

"Ultimate Formation!" The Six cried out.

The Tortoise Zord formed the chest and thighs, the Serpent and Sharks formed the right and left arms respectively, the Panda and Tiger formed the legs while the Phoenix folded to form the head.

"Thunder Sky Ultra Zord! Ready!" The Rangers appeared together in a silver and gold cockpit.

Seer growled animalistically and blasted the Rangers with energy beams.

The Lion Zord jumped over the attacks and kicked the Hollow in the chest. The Ultra Zord flew around and bombarded him with swift fists. The new Megazord was too swift for Seer's attacks. The Hollow couldn't keep up with the onslaught. The Lion Zord ended up behind Seer, holding him steady.

"Now!" Ventus told the others.

"Skyward Limit Break: Transcendent Crash!" The Ultra Zord glowed with colorful energy and collided its fist into Seer's face, destroying him.

"Darkness: Purified!"

 **~The Cave~**

Alan watched the Rangers through the holo-screens with a smile on his face. He saw the team reconcile as Parker's Mom smothered her son in hugs. Cayden was with them; he looked exhausted, but he was okay.

"They've come a long way," Chiaki spoke behind the young man.

"They have…"

"But will they be strong enough?"

"You know more don't you?"

"I know that the King and Queen of Erebia are desperate for their people to survive."

"Survive what, though?"

"That is something I intend on finding out. I must go… As he is know, Parker should be in full control over his Ninjutsu… tell him that I am proud. Give my best to the Rangers." With that, Chiaki disappeared.

"I will," Alan nodded, "I will."

 **~Epilogue 1~**

Vasco watched the Rangers return home from afar. "Another Psycho Ranger lost… whatever…"

Sally tried to hug her master, but he simply shoved her away. "Not now, Sally." He paced back and forth when he teleported back to his ship.

"So they have a Piece of Light… that makes things much easier. I had a hunch… They're the final team. The 35th. The Piece of Light needed to gain the Gaia Force."

He turned around to Tommy who was still speechless. The veteran looked on with a worried look in his eyes.

"You know it, don't you Tommy? You know what I'm about to do…"

Vasco turned to a console at the front of his ship. The console depicted a photo of Alan.

The Hunter leaned into the picture and whispered, "I'm coming for you, old friend."

* * *

Next Time:

Sally is taken in by the Rangers after they save her from Vasco's most recent attack. The monkey has a change of heart and wants to help the Rangers.

In the meanwhile, Sage's parents witness him morph and do whatever they can to stop him from fighting. Will Sage be able to get through to them? Is Sally really on the Rangers' side?

Epic 41: A Turn of the Screw Part 1

A/N: New Zords are up on the Wiki


	55. Epic 41: A Turn of the Screw Part 1

A/N: Please Review! :D

* * *

"By treating my monstrous ordeal as a push in a direction unusual, of course, and unpleasant, but demanding, after all, for a fair front, only another turn of the screw of ordinary human virtue."

\- Henry James

* * *

"30 Pieces of Light," Sage softly said to his friends, "We really did it." The Seven and Alan stood in the Cave's main room, staring at holograms of all the Ranger teams they befriended. "We even have powers from other teams," Erica pointed out, referring to the Ruigua Rangers and the Ion Rangers.

Ventus informed, "I learned when I was younger that the wielders of the 35 Pieces of Light not only gain access to the Gaia Force, but also become connected to every Ranger and Rider Power in existence."

Ren stepped up and said, "Which leaves us with one issue: Vasco."

Tony nodded and pulled up images of the MMPR Ninjas, Overdrive Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Aquitian Rangers, and the RPM Rangers.

"He tracked down and stole these Pieces of Light. According to Ryan Mitchell and Noah Carver, he stole them from Aisha Campbell, Mack Hartford, Alyssa Enrile, Cestro, and Dillon."

"They're all okay, right?" Erica asked, worriedly.

Tony nodded, "As okay as "okay" can be. All five of them are in comas."

Parker said, "If we can get their Pieces of Light back, maybe we can help them."

Jackson agreed. "The only thing we need to do is find Vasco."

"But how?" Ventus asked.

Alan said, "I might know a way."

All the Rangers stared at their mentor with confused expressions. He sighed and said, "Vasco and I were friends once. We share a connection with each other, and Aziza for that matter, through our Heart Energy. I can call him out… if you guys are ready for it."

"We'll need to be," Tony asked. "Do it."

"I'll do it tomorrow. You guys need to rest up. And Erica, if I'm not mistaken..."

The girl's eyes widened in realization. "I completely forgot about my advanced placement audition. It's tomorrow!" The girl slowed down, taking a breath. "But I think this takes priority, right?"

"No way," Parker and Jackson said together. Sage grabbed Erica's right hand and said, "It's important, but this is your future we're talking about. Go for it."

 **~A little later~**

"An audition?" Vasco asked through his communicator. "Why tell me this?" The person on the other line did not say much, but this made the Space Hunter grin.

"Oh no, I'll take care of them, then I'll go for him. It's been awhile since I've last seen him, you know?

More silence followed as Vasco listened to his contact speak.

"No, no. I have it all covered."

Sally hobbled next to him and rubbed her head against his leg. He grinned at the monkey, coming up with a dastardly idea. "It's all covered."

 **~Theme Song~**

 **~The Next Day~**

Erica sat anxiously outside the audition auditorium. She had her headphones in and she was humming her audition song to herself. An older woman with blonde hair walked through the doors with her clipboard in hand. "Erica Finch?"

The girl in white didn't hear her name being called, and continued to focus on her music.

"Erica Finch?"

Finally, Erica perked up. "Oh, sorry. Yes, that's me."

The woman, not changing her tone, said, "Lovely. Follow me." Something about her atmosphere seemed off to Erica. From her experience, she made sure she was on high alert.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Alan was going through the Morphing Grid, researching the Rangers and Riders of the past, present, and future. He spent a lot of time doing this, as he figured he could continue to use this knowledge to educate the Rangers. The only ones who seemed genuinely interested in learning about the teams were Ren, Parker, and Erica.

He scrolled through Rangers from a different galaxy when he felt a familiar, bloodthirsty chill in the air. He expanded his mind to try and find it, eventually gasping at its location: Erica.

Quickly, he dashed out of The Cave.

 **~Erica~**

"My name is Erica Finch," Erica awkwardly stood in front of a panel of judges; each had a look boredom on their faces, which intimidated the girl. "I will be singing an original arrangement first."

"Please, step back," the blonde woman requested.

Erica was confused, she stepped back away from the mic.

"More."

Erica stepped again and gave the judges a skeptical look; she was too far from the mic. She looked down, noticing the plastic wrap on the floor.

"What's this for?"

"Your blood," the judge said before she disappeared.

Suddenly, the rest of the judges disappeared, revealing Sally. She fired lasers beams from her armor, which went sailing at the girl. Erica screamed, but a streak of silver light bolted into the room and swept her away. The next thing Erica knew, she was outside the building with Alan kneeling over her. The right side of his abdomen was bleeding from Sally's attack, and his face was drained.

"Alan…" Erica whispered, "You saved me."

"You okay?"

The ground shook, revealing two golden golems standing downtown. The Thunder Sky Ultra Zord and Lion Zord were both attacking the golems with fervor, able to destroy them in minutes. The other Rangers landed next to Alan and Erica.

"It was Vasco," Alan gasped, clutching his side. His energy signature is… in the North Forest. Follow him now."

"What about you? You're bleeding!" Jackson protested.

"Parker, send me back to The Cave with a spell. You have no time to lose."

Parker nodded and casted one, sending Alan away.

"Let's go!" Tony beckoned.

 **~The North Woods~**

The Rangers arrived onto a scene that they did not expect. Sally was being brutalized by Vasco. The monkey feebly defended herself against Vasco's sword strikes. The man was not pleased.

"You stupid primate! You had one job! I'm done with having you fail around me all the time!"

Ren shouted, "Stop!"

Vasco around and grinned, "Oh, Rangers. Good to see you. I was just finishing up. Ta Ta!" He teleported away in a huff. The Rangers demorphed and slowly approached Sally. She was crying and heavily injured. Without a moment's hesitation, Erica and Tony helped her to her feet and decided to bring her back to The Cave.

 **~The Cave~**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erica asked Sally. The monkey quivered in fear, but she doubled over in pain from the bandages around her. Despite Sally's attack earlier, Erica felt the goodness radiating from deep within the monkey. She forgave the animal and did all she could to take care of her.

Tony softly said, "Don't push too hard. I don't want your bandages to rip."

Sally felt touched, no one had ever shown her such compassion before. She thought back to the times when she was with Vasco in which he told her to take care of herself whenever she was injured.

The entire day, to her surprise, the Rangers were exceptionally kind to her. Sage and Jackson brought her fruits, Ventus would tell her stories about Eltar, Erica and Tony would talk to her, and Parker and Ren would let her watch them train. Alan, of course, was in the infirmary with her. He would tell Sally about the times he spent with Vasco when they were younger.

As the day drew on, Sally felt a warmth she never experienced before.

That night, when the entire Cave was silent, Sally snuck out of bed. She wandered through the Cave and managed to find the vault in which all the Ranger Scrolls resided. She looked excitedly at all the Scrolls, remembering.

 **~Flashback~**  
"You're gonna infiltrate their base and take the Scrolls for me!" Vasco smiled at the monkey. "We'll be powerful and rule this Universe together, you'll see."

Sally jumped up and down happily. Vasco reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace made of metal circles tied by a threat. "This is a friendship necklace. It'll bring you good luck! Now, I think the Rangers will be here; you ready to start the mission?"

 **~End Flashback~**

Sally hesitated, hearing the kind words of the Rangers.

Ren's voice echoed, "I know she was originally with the enemy, Ventus. But give her a chance!"

Erica added, "She's a beautiful creature. She deserves a second chance."

"She was also injured. I'm not gonna let her condition get worse," Tony pressed.

"She's better off with us," Parker reasoned.

"Agreed," Sage said. "She can be part of the family. She can help us. We just have to be show her that we trust her."

"We'll be careful," Jackson placated, "But we ARE gonna trust her."

Ventus was last, "We will put our faith in her, fine."

Sally let a single tear escape her eye. She shook these thoughts away and proceeded to empty the vault's contents into a wooden box.

 **~The Next Day~**

Sally met Vasco back in the Northern Woods with the wooden box in her grasp. Vasco clapped as his servant hobbled over to him.

"I knew I could count on you!" Vasco smiled, taking the box. He opened it up and grinned as the Scrolls gleamed in the light. Suddenly, they vanished, leaving the box empty.

"What?!"

Jackson's voice echoed, "Sorry, but we knew what you'd be up to." The Rangers emerged from around the trees, all in a circle around the Hunter and Sally.

Parker explained, "I put a hex on the Scrolls. When you came into contact with them, my magic took them back to our base."

"Tch," Vasco crossed his arms. "Clever. Sally, let's regroup."

However, the monkey didn't hear him. She shivered at the Rangers, afraid of their glances. She then felt a smack on her head. Vasco had hit her like the many times in the past. "Come on, Sally. We're leaving."

"Wait, Sally!" Tony called out, "You don't have to go with him!"

Ren protested, "You can be with us! You deserve more than him."

Sally looked back and forth, not knowing what to do.

"It's your choice," Vasco backed off with a hardened gaze.

The monkey kept staring between the Rangers and her owner, she felt her mind being ripped apart. She looked down at the friendship necklace Vasco got her and immediately made up her mind. With one last glance at Vasco, she hobbled over to Tony and hugged his legs.

"Sally… you traitor!" Vasco yelled, fury in his voice. However, it suddenly changed back to his calm, venomous pattern. "Well, that's what I'd say if I didn't think this far ahead. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a detonator. He pressed a red button, causing Sally's necklace to beep. Tony gasped at this and tried to pull the necklace off Sally, but it suddenly grew heavier. Tony couldn't budge it.

What happened next happened too fast. There was a flash and a loud bang followed by Tony's screams. Bright colors soared in all directions as Tony was sent flying into a tree. He was still, somehow, in one piece but he was unconscious and covered in blood.

"Tony!" Parker shouted running to his friend. Unfortunately, the other Rangers saw that there was no trace of Sally; she was gone.

"Monster…" Ren whispered. "MONSTER!" She quickly morphed, followed by the others. The remaining Psycho Rangers appeared in front of Vasco with their weapons drawn.

"Wait," Vasco commanded. "Stand down."

"But-" Nathan argued.

"I said, stop." Vasco had a smug look on his face. The Rangers drew their swords and swung at Vasco at the same time. However, something unexpected happened. When their blades made contact with the man, his form changed.

"This is my true form!" Vasco informed. His true form had leathery black skin, bright red eyes, and black dreads. He wore bulky, red armor that was also extremely light weight. He wielded a sword and blaster that he summoned from the air.

"Real form or not, you will not win!" Ventus growled. "Magical Source…"

The others followed suit, "Mystic Force!"

"Wolf Attack!" Ventus announced, sending flaming wolves from his shield.

"Laser Lamp!" Jackson called out, firing numerous rounds. The attacks collided with Vasco, but did not leave a mark.

"Water Power!"

"Wind Power!"

Parker and Ren raised a vortex to trap Vasco while Erica and Sage went in with their personal weapons.

"MagiStaff: Axe Mode!"

"MagiStaff: Crossbow Mode!"

The attacks yielded no results, as Vasco swung his sword twice: once to dispel the attacks, and again to knock the Rangers off their feet.

"How bout this?" Parker asked. "Ruiguia Light, Shine Bright!" The Rangers lined up and charged forward, combining into a large ball of blue light. However, Vasco slashed this attack apart too, knocking the Rangers back.

"If magic doesn't work…" Sage pitched, getting to his feet.

"Transcode: Fusion Fall!"

"Link-Up Bazooka!" Parker, Sage, Erica, and Ren summoned. Jackson placed the Guide Tracer in for more power.

"Cyber Striker!" Ventus announced.

"Fire!" They all called out, sending a flurry of laser beams at him.

"Child's play!" Vasco reflected the lasers back at the Rangers with ease. He disappeared in a blur of crimson and slashed at the Rangers. They couldn't see him, every moment, each Ranger experienced a world of pain. The Hunter would fly above them and fire lasers at them or come in close and slash them into ribbons.

Finally Vasco jumped back a bit and filled his sword with energy. He sent forth a final slashwave that tore through the Rangers, demorphing them.

He laughed at his handiwork, "I should've done that much sooner. But… I still needed you to get the remaining Pieces of Light." The Hunter saw movement in the rising smoke. Parker stepped out, limping, only being supported by his Skyward Sword. He lifted his wand, and did everything he could to stay awake. However, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed onto his side.

Vasco grinned even wider. "Oh should I? Oh, no, you don't have to…" He walked over to the Rangers and studied them. "Well, if you insist…" He took the time to search each Ranger, carefully removing their Skyward Ranger Scrolls.

"Thank you, Rangers. You shouldn't have!"

Dean slammed his lance on the ground. "That was awesome, boss! Now what's the plan?"

He, Lana, and Nathan stood at attention.

"You three," Vasco grinned. He conjured energy whips from his hands and wrapped them around the Psychos.

"What're you-" Lana struggled.

"I've said this many times!" Vasco reminded. "I never intended on having any of you last! I needed the energy output. Grid Energy and Human Energy together is a powerful combination. Getting it from two Ranger teams fighting is perfect! This added to the emotional energy from your little friends makes the collection much easier. I now have the power I need to unlock the key!"

After a few moments, the Psychos were destroyed and their human puppets fell to the ground, free and unconscious.

 **~The Cave~**

"I've come back for you, Alan," Vasco laughed.

"How'd you find this place?" Alan demanded.

"Sally's necklace had a homing beacon… and well, the rest is history. Now I've come back for you old friend."

"What?"

"Don't you know why Tommy had a keen interest in our group? Well, especially you, me, and Z."

"What're you talking about?" Alan asked, unsure and nervous.

"Z is sensitive to Grid Energy. She's the one who called upon the veteran Rangers to guide your little team. Me? Well, he was afraid of my power so he kept an eye on me. But you… you're really special."

"Special?"

"You had the most abundant Heart Energy out of everyone in our little group. It could power a whole galaxy, did you know?"

Alan grew impatient. "Get to the point!"

"Your specific Heart Energy, Alan, is the key. You're the living key to the Gaia Force but you were born as a human. I just needed the appropriate energy to bolster the portal that you'll create, hence the Psychos and your little Rangers. And now? You're mine… and the other 30 Pieces of Light those kids so kindly placed in the Scrolls."

Vasco zapped Alan with an energy bolt, knocking the young man unconscious. Vasco gathered up the Ranger Scrolls and basked in his victory. He laughed in triumph, ready to take the next step.

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers bring the fight to Vasco. Whoever wins will have ALL the Pieces of Light. Epic 42: A Turn of the Screw Part 2

A/N: Anyone see the new trailer for the MMPR Movie remake? I can't wait! I'm so excited. I think I've watched the trailer at least 10 times already. I'm so whelmed. Later Days!


	56. Epic 42: A Turn of the Screw Part 2

"We came here as one." - Stop the Rain, by Natives

* * *

There was a chill in the atmosphere over Arcadia Hills; one so off even the citizens noticed, though none could explain why.

A scarab-shaped ship the size of a football stadium descended above the city. Wielding it at the helm was Vasco. He sat in the ship's bridge, looking out at the ground. Behind him was Tommy in the energy tube.

"Do you like it?" Vasco asked with a triumphant grin. "I had this ship in wake until I gained all the Pieces of Light."

Tommy glared at the back of Vasco's head, trying to contain himself. The worry he felt over his nephew was tearing him apart; he saw the battle from inside the ship and wanted nothing more than to go out and find Tony.

Vasco continued, "You know this ship was built on Triforia as a means of peacekeeping? Ironic, isn't it? Now… onto business." The Hunter walked over to a wide table that held every Ranger Scroll, grouped by teams. "The Rangers inserted the Pieces of Light into the Scrolls. Now…" He conjured the five Pieces of Light he stole and inserted them into their corresponding Scrolls. When he did, the five sets glowed and regained their color. "Perfect. Now for the next step." He snapped his fingers, willing the lights in a corner to turn on. They revealed Alan, chained to the wall. He was covered in sweat and blood while his eyes were droopy. Black circles sagged below them, only to converge with black bruises on his face.

"Alan… I won't stop until you unleash your power for me."

Alan weakly stated, "Dream on."

"Fine," Vasco snapped his fingers again, making the chains zap Alan with electricity, causing him to scream. Tommy looked away at his former pupil, feeling as helpless as ever.

Vasco smirked, "After all, Alan, I need you."

 **~The Rangers~**

"How is he?" Erica asked Parker. The Rangers retreated back to the Cave, a little worse for wear. It was in complete disarray, courtesy of Vasco's attack. Parker walked out of the infirmary to meet his friends, wearing a look of exhaustion.

"I healed him, but he needs rest."

Sage and Ventus appeared at the entrance of the Cave, seconds later. Ventus informed, "Nathan, Lana, and Dean are back with their families and are completely okay."

"Good," Jackson sighed. "Now let's address the most important thing." He pulled up a shaky hologram screen of the Scarab ship in the sky above the City. "Everyone's freaking out."

Parker sat down and took in a deep breath, "As they should. I'm sensing Vasco on that ship. His evil… his dark aura… it's growing more and more. He's powerful now."

Ren placed a hand on Parker's shoulder and asked, "So what's the plan?"

"What?" Parker gave her a look of confusion.

Sage said, "It's obvious, isn't it? Without Tony, you're the best one to lead."

"But I… Tony and I were always..."

"Would want you to do it," Erica pressed. "You can lead us by yourself. Just trust yourself."

Ventus gave his nephew a reassuring look.

Parker nodded and stood up.

"As far as we know, Vasco can't access our Zords. He has the Ranger powers, but not the abilities they're tied to. All we need is a little help to get into that ship."

"How?" Jackson asked.

"Spread out," Parker instructed.

The Scarab ship loitered over the City, still. Vasco was growing impatient with Alan. "You really are obstinate. Maybe I should start blowing up buildings until I get what I want."

Alan's injuries were sending him in and out of consciousness. His vision was shaky and he was barely able to keep himself upright against the wall behind him.

Vasco walked over to the control panel and said, "I'll just fire a few missiles-" He was interrupted by a sudden shaking. The alarm system blared, forcing Vasco's attention to the monitor. This ship's windows zoomed in on Parker who was standing on a building close by. The boy had his wand extended as he fired blue lightning bolts from the tip.

Outside, Parker grinned, sensing Vasco's energy turn its attention onto him.

He transmitted, "I got him. Moving to phase 2."

Parker waved his wand in a circle above him, feeling the pull of the atmosphere. He willed it to change to his desires like a puppeteer controlling the strings. Within seconds, a large black cloud swirled above the Scarab. Parker swung his wand downward, willing a rain of hail to shower on the ship, forcing it off balance. The ship began to move his way, so Parker ninja streaked off that building and fled.

He used glyphs in midair as stepping stones to hop hundreds of feet away from the oncoming ship. Finally, he led the Scarab out of the city and into a mountain plateau.

Before the ship could turn its lasers on him, Parker disappeared.

"What?!" Vasco demanded. Another shock to the ship made him lose footing for a bit. On a cliff a few hundred meters away was Erica. Her eyes glowed green and she let loose beams and strips of green energy to collide with the ship.

"Enerdite…" Vasco growled under his breath. He turned the ship to face her, but another blast rocked the back of the ship. Behind it stood Parker, but he stood on top of one of his glyphs. Floating on both sides of him was the Xenotome and the Destiny Book.

 **~Flashback, Caroban Academy~**

"Here," Nick Russell handed Parker the grimoire he and his friends used when they fought demons years ago. Jared Gordon conjured his family's Book of Shadows and placed it on top of the Xenotome.

Jared explained, "You can tap into the powers of both books to amplify your powers."

 **~End Flashback~**

Parker felt his powers amplify tenfold, though the massive strain was visible on his face. He fired spell after spell, trying to do as much damage to the ship as possible. Flames, energy, gravity blasts, Parker's power was as wide as his imagination. Vasco, in frustration, turned the ship onto Parker and open fired with the lasers. Parker erected shields and barriers while sending offensive spells at the ship. Both sides weren't stepping down as the attacks grew more and more destructive.

"Come on… A little more…" Parker grunted under his breath. Stone pillars rose from below as huge winds and streams of water wrapped around the Scarab, pulling it to the ground. Ventus sighed as his attack worked. He did all he could to keep the Scarab grounded. Without Vasco noticing, Sage flew into the air riding a hoverboard.

~Flashback, Skylabs~

"Seriously?" Sage asked with a look of joy on his face. Ben Shepherd handed him the hoverboard he had been working on.

"Yeah, man."  
"For real? Like, it's mine?"

"Sage, it's yellow. C'mon," Ben laughed. "Take it!"

 **~End Flashback~**

Clutched to him was Ren and Jackson. How the board was able to carry all three was a miracle to the Yellow Ranger, but he didn't think past it. The three landed on top of the ship where Ren and Jackson wielded new weapons.

 **~Flashback, SPD Base, New Tech City~**

"A Shadow Saber?" Ren asked Cruger. The alien handed her a weapon that was similar to his own sword, but instead of a wolf head hilt, it was that of a Bear, reminiscent of the Ursa Major constellation.

"Your mother crafted it. It's only right that it is yours."

At the same time, Cameron Watanabe and Antonio Garcia handed Jackson a new sword. It was the same shape as Antonio's Barracuda Blade, minus the fish theme, and its color was green and gold.

"Antonio created it and I modified it for technological power ups," Cameron explained.

Antonio said, "After all the hard work you've done, you earned it."

 **~End Flashback~**

The Pink and Gold Rangers unsheathed their weapons and easily slashed holes in the ceiling of the Scarab.

"We have our entrance." Ren transmitted.

"Splash!" Parker chanted, using wind to bring himself and the Rangers into the entrance they made. They landed inside a huge chamber lit by dim lights.

Parker projected a hologram screen from his Morpher that depicted the ship's blueprints. "Kendall, Dr. Kyle, Noah Carver, Cam, and Kat Manx successfully hacked the ship's data banks while we were distracting Vasco. They sent the blueprints to our morphers. We should be able to find Vasco and take him down."

"Let's do it," Jackson nodded. The Six ran down a corridor ready to fight.

In the bridge, Vasco was not happy. "I should've ended them when I had the chance!" He screamed.

Tommy taunted, "What, it didn't go the way you planned?"

"No… that's not it at all. In fact…" He pointed his gun at the wall and fired, summoning Ranger puppets. He pointed at the door and said, "Kill all of them. Now."

The Rangers turned a corner that led to a flight of stairs.

Parker said, "A little more and-" a chill stopped him in his tracks, which prompted him to project a glyph. The glyph blocked incoming laser fire.

At the top of the stairs, Skyward Pink, Gold, and Ghost stood with their weapons ready.

"Thought he would," Jackson glared pulling his Samurai Sword from its sheath.

Ventus readied himself too saying, "Go on ahead of us."  
"What?" Sage asked.

Ren agreed with Ventus. "These puppets are us, basically. We know how to take them down. Go and get Alan back."

"Good luck," Erica nodded as she, Parker, and Sage ran away.

Ren drew her sword and called, "Come and get us!"

As Sage, Parker, and Erica ran, Sage said, "If those puppets were there, ours have to be close by."

As if on cue, the remaining forms stepped out of the shadows.

"We have to keep moving," Parker drew his wand. "Go!"  
 **~Meanwhile~**

Tony darted up in his infirmary bed. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and his stomach. He tried to remember how he wound up there. He recalled trying to help Sally get the bomb off her. It wouldn't budge, then… black.

Tony groaned in pain and looked over to his bedside. A single, silver medallion from Sally's necklace lay there, shimmering under the flourescent light.

He placed it in his pocket, pulled a shirt on, and limped to the debriefing room. He was in slight shock at the damage that was done to the Cave. His friends weren't around, Alan was gone, and his anxiety only grew. He pulled up a Holo-Screen, trying to locate his friends.

What he saw next made him gasp. His friends were struggling to defeat their Ranger puppet forms. Somehow, the puppets had access to their Ancient Ninja Powers.

"Guys…" Tony whispered. "I have to get over there."

"Wait," a new voice stopped Tony in his tracks.

 **~Ren, Ventus, Jackson~**

Multiple Gold Ranger clones swarmed the three as Ghost glided above them, firing lasers from his hands. The Pink Ranger threw large energy fists at the Rangers. The three wove and darted, trying to avoid the attacks.

"Vasco must've done something to give them those powers," Jackson reasoned.

Ren ducked under an attack and replied, "That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is taking them down."

 **~Erica, Parker, Sage~**

"Woah!" Sage yelled being thrown into a wall. His puppet summoned the spirit of the bear and punched down. The boy rolled away and kicked the Ranger in the stomach. Erica and Parker were also sent flying.

"We did not come all this way to be beaten by ourselves!" Sage growled.

The Six felt their energies connect, filling them with strength. At the same time, they rushed into a final clash with their puppets.

 **~The Bridge~**

Vasco waited patiently at the helm of the bridge with Skyward Red standing guard. The doors opened and the other Rangers walked in calmly.

"It's about time!" Vasco exasperated. "You're so slow. But at least you destroyed the Rangers. Now, return to your Scroll forms so we can get this ceremony started."

However, the Rangers stayed standing.

"Um, excuse me? Return to your forms. Why aren't you… unless…" At that moment, Skyward Blue slashed forward, missing Vasco by a mere inch.

"I see… You Six got your powers back. Woopy doo."

Ventus said, "And we'll retrieve Tony's as well."

"We'll see. Attack!"

Parker ordered, "Erica, get to Alan. We'll take down the puppet and keep Vasco busy."

"Right!"

Parker waved his wand, willing a large gust of wind to sweep the team, the puppet, and Vasco out of the ship and onto the ground outside.

Ventus, Jackson, and Ren entered a fast paced battle with the puppet, the four moving like blurs as they clashed weapons.

Vasco was being held up by Parker and Sage, much to the former's annoyance. He changed into his true form and tried to overwhelm the Rangers, but the two seemed more powerful than the day before when they first fought.

Up on the ship, Erica did everything she could to patch up Alan's wounds. She wiped the sweat, grime, and blood off his face. His skin was pale and growing more pale by the second. The only problem was his stomach. It hadn't been properly taken care of since he was shot at her audition and she couldn't stop the bleeding.

Erica could feel the man's life energy slip away.

"Please, hang on, Alan. You have to."

"Not sure if I can," Alan replied weakly.

"You can't go… Because of you, I can do so much."

Alan smiled, "Honestly, Erica, I never thought someone like you would come into my life." The 21-year-old coughed up a bit more blood. "Thank you…"

"No, no, no."

Tommy, seeing this, had an idea. "Erica Finch. You're an Enerdite aren't you?"

Erica didn't notice the man in the crimson energy tube. "I am. And you're… You're Tommy… Tony's uncle."

Tommy nodded, "You can help Alan with your powers."

"How? I can't even use all of it."

Alan coughed again and whispered, "You know, you never sang your audition song for me."

Erica turned back, the tears falling. She placed a rag on his wounds and replied, "Now? Of all times?"

"Please, Erica…"

The girl gulped and took a deep breath. **(Go to my profile right now and follow the link labeled, "Erica sings to Alan" You'll love it ;D )**

"I. I will be Queen. And you, you will be King.

Though nothing can drive them away.

We can be heroes just for one day."

As she sang, Alan reflected on all the memories he made with Erica. Images of them in the Cave talking about any and everything, her playing the piano for him, or the two spending time together in Arcadia. He realized that he had never felt such a connection before.

While she sang, Erica didn't notice her eyes begin to glow green. Her energy flowed from her hands and pressed into Alan's body. She felt her warmth spread all around him, healing him. She smiled, as she continued to sing.

"I, I can remember.

Standing, standing by the wall.

And the guns, shot above our heads.

Oh, we can beat them. Forever and ever.

And we can be heroes, just for one day."

When she finished her song, the glowing stopped and Alan's skin returned to its usual shade of peach.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

Erica took the chance and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before they stood up.

"Erica," Tommy asked, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay," The girl nodded.

"Place your hands on my energy tube."

She did so, and immediately felt her own energy connect with the tube's. Now, instead of the tube being a crimson color, the energy changed into a sky blue.

Tommy explained, "You've cut the connection between myself and Vasco. You can beat him now."

"Right," Erica nodded.

"Your team needs you," Alan nodded. Erica smiled, hugged him again and jumped out the window, morphing as she did.

"Tommy…" Alan whispered, finally seeing the man for the first time in a long time.

"It's been awhile, Alan."

 **~On the Ground~**

"Skyward Limit Break!" The Rangers shouted together, destroying the red puppet and turning it back into its Scroll. Jackson picked it up and smiled. "One more to go."

However, things took a turn for the worse. Vasco let loose a stream of crimson energy, sending the Rangers flying in all directions. The impact was enough to make them demorph.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough!" The Hunter growled, "I'm gonna end you here and now!"

Suddenly, a stream of white and red beams struck the alien, forcing him away. Tony ran in front of his friends to protect them.

"Tony!" Parker gasped, "What're you-"

Tony grinned, "Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you guys fight this guy without me? Not a chance."

"Well," Jackson stated, "You're gonna need this." He threw Tony his scroll before joining him.

"Vasco!" Tony called out. "This is it. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Vasco supersped at the Rangers, but Parker raised a barrier with his Glyph. Vasco bounced off of it and into the air where he fired on the shield with his blaster. Ren sent a slash wave from her Shadow Saber, which struck Vasco out of the air. Sage rode his hoverboard right at the villain and landed a few good strikes.

The alien landed and clashed with Ventus and Jackson for a short while. As he fought on, he was astounded by how well the Rangers were keeping up with him.

"How?!" He demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sage asked jumping with a powerful kick.

Tony sent the alien flying with a well placed slash. "We're in this fight together. You're alone!"

"Nonsense!" Vasco continued to clash with the Seven, every one of them moving like blurs colliding and sending shockwaves in all directions.

"Battlizer, activate!" Tony called out, summoning the armor. Every attack Vasco sent at the Rangers was countered by the teens, whose powers continued to grow as time went on. Vasco scattered the Rangers with an energy wave and pointed his blaster right at the center of Tony's chest from point blank range. He pulled the trigger, sending Tony into his friends.

The alien smiled, thinking he had won, but Tony was still standing.

"What?! How?!"

Tony reached in the hole in his armor and under his base Ranger suit. He revealed a silver medallion, the one from Sally's necklace.

"Sally!" Vasco remembered.

 **~Flashback~**  
Tony couldn't remove the necklace from Sally's neck. So, she opened the hole in her armor and stuffed as much of it within her as she could She closed the hole and smiled at Tony before she exploded.

 **~End Flashback~**

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Erica cried out in fury.

"Time to end this!" Tony told the others. He raised his arms above him and summoned a black, sleek cannon.

 **~Flashback, The Cave~**

"Wait."

"Who's there?" Tony asked, igniting his hands with his red and white light.

Andrew Hartford walked out of a room carrying a weapon. "I'm here to help. I was a Ranger Mentor years ago."

"What's that?"

"It's a powerful cannon. It was created by every technological mind that helped Rangers of Earth in the past."

 **~End Flashback~**

"Legacy Cannon!" Tony called out. "Guys, place your Scrolls into the reader." The reader was a square above the back of the Cannon. It held six slots, each for the core Rangers. Ventus opted to charge his own sword with his Scroll.

"Legacy Finish!" The cannon fired a golden beam from its nozzle, which Vasco tried to match with his own crimson blast. The two beams met in midair, not giving way to each other. To bolster the power, the Skyward Rangers withdrew their hand blasters and fired away, knocking Vasco off balance enough to lose control of his beam. The golden blast ran right through him, making him spark all over the place.

"Now!" Tony instructed. Each Ranger wielded their swords and sprinted forward. Each passed by him with a single, powerful slash each, finishing the job. When they all finished, Vasco fell to his knees.

"I just… wanted… to live…" The alien fell onto his face and exploded. The Rangers demorphed, exhausted.

Remembering, Erica led the Rangers back to the ship.

"Alan's with your Uncle, Tony!" Erica beckoned. The Seven rushed forward, but were stopped. Alan was tossed out of the Scarab window and landed in front of the Rangers. He got to his feet, unharmed, but furious and worried.

"What happened?!" Tony demanded.

"Steinrick happened," Alan explained. The Royal Advisor appeared, floating above the ship with Tommy in his tube floating behind him.

"No!" Tony cried.

"I didn't want you to have such a prize," Steinrick explained before disappearing.

Tony fell to his knees and punched the ground. Sage and Parker knelt down, trying to comfort him.

 **~Epilogue, Later on that night~**

"A new Zord and all 35 Pieces of Light… Excellent." Steinrick was pleased. He walked around a person kneeling in front of him.

"You have done well, my servant." Suddenly, a gold light flashed upon the person, making him come to his senses.

"No… It can't… It's not…"

"Looks like your power's grown enough to resist my spell," Steinrick observed, "It's too late now…"

The figure stood in the light. Jackson had a mortified look on his face. "I'm the mole?"

"You are, young boy. When you received your Ranger powers, I placed a spell on you. You've been a sleeper agent for me for a year. I've stayed in the shadows long enough. It's time for me to make my final move."

"I won't help you," Jackson shook his head, standing to fight. Steinrick laughed and snapped his fingers. Jackson let out a scream as a sudden surge of pain wracked his body. He fell to his knees, feeling as if his insides were being constricted by a python.

"Oh you will. You will continue to do what must be done. Because let me let you in on a little secret. When Seer attacked your friends, I slipped a little something more into them; a darkness implant. Disobey me and I can cause those implants to destroy your friends."

The Royal Advisor planted images of Jackson's friends being destroyed from the inside out.

"I… okay…." Jackson submitted.

"Excellent."

* * *

Next Time:

Another revelation is made to Ren!

Epic 43: A Mother's Love


	57. Epic 43: A Mother's Love

"There is no greater heaven the heart of a loving mother"

― Bangambiki Habyarimana

* * *

"It's prophecy," Winona tried to convince Sonna. The two stood in Winona's quarters on the main ship. Winona had spent the majority of her time there drawing in her book. "Sonna, I've been having visions since I was little. My sketches are real."

"I won't believe it," Sonna crossed her arms. "It's impossible."

Winona held up her book, the page revealing a sketch of Sonna hugging a young woman who resembled her.

"My daughter is dead," Sonna held firm, "My family is dead. I…" Suddenly, her head began to shake while her vision began to fog. She stepped back a few steps and felt blood leak from her left nostril.

"I have to go. Your parents need me," Sonna excused herself.

Winona sighed to herself and whispered, "This girl… she looks so familiar. Why aren't my visions clearer?" She turned a few pages and found a drawing from a week before. It depicted her on the Queen's throne with a benevolent smile on her face. "I have to help the Rangers."

 **~The Cave~**

"With Vasco out of the picture," Ren grinned in excitement, "We have all 35 Pieces of Light!"

Sage grinned, walked over to the center table and studied the five sets of Ranger Scrolls: Wild Force, Operation Overdrive, Alien, RPM, and MMPR Ninja. The five sets shimmered with bright light, as if they were greeting the Rangers. Then, Sage's smile fell.

"Wait," he beckoned, quelling the others. "Is it… right?"

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"I mean, we didn't exactly earn these Pieces. They were stolen. Is putting them with the other 30… right?"

As if to answer his question, the Scrolls let loose a large pulse of light, blinding the Rangers. In seconds, the core Six found themselves standing in a white space.

The White Wild Force Scroll, Red Overdrive Scroll, Blue Alien Scroll, Black RPM Scroll, and Yellow Ninja Scroll floated above them. Then, five figures appeared under one Scroll.

They were Alyssa Enrile, Mack Hartford, Cestro, Dillon, and Aisha Campbell.

"It's really you!" Tony gasped.

"In a way," Mack shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked.

Cestro nodded, "We are. When Vasco attacked us and stole our Pieces of Light, we fell into a coma. We've been waiting for you to recover them. Now, when you leave this place, we will wake up."

Erica asked, "Where is here?"

Alyssa replied, "You're in a… subconscious of sorts. It's a collective place where Power Rangers of the past, present, and future are linked."

Dillon added, "We brought you here because we wanted to thank you for getting our Pieces back."

Aisha finished, "We give you our blessings in using our powers to protect the world. Go, Rangers. Find the Gaia Force and may the Power protect you."

 **~Flash~**

Alan wore a rather confused face when the Rangers returned.

"What happened? Where'd you go?"

Sage explained, practically hopping up and down, "The Rangers Vasco stole Pieces from came to us!"

Erica added, "They gave us their blessings and officially granted us their Pieces."

"So what're we waiting for?" Ren asked, "Let's get to the Gaia Force!"

"But how?" Jackson inquired.

The Rangers turned toward Alan who shrugged his shoulders with a frown. "I don't know how it works. I create some sort of portal, but I didn't even know that I-" The man was suddenly overtaken by an impulse; one so powerful, sudden, and instinctual, that he fell onto his back, his eyes glowing a bright gold.

"Alan!" Erica called out in worry.

Ventus placed his hand in front of her to stop her in her tracks, "Wait." Alan became surrounded by a bright gold aura and began to float into the air. As he stayed stationary a few feet off the ground, a circular portal erupted in front of him. The portal then condensed into a beautifully crafted wooden door. The door was covered in chains but had small circular holed locks.

Oracle's voice came to them, coming from the other side of the door.

"Unlock the door with Red Energy."

"Red energy could only mean…" Parker thought about it.

Tony finished, "The Red Ranger Scrolls."

In a rush, the Seven dashed to all the Ranger Scrolls and picked up the Red ones. It took a few minutes, but each were able to insert a Scroll to a specific lock, each were marked by a Ranger team symbol. Finally, Tony inserted his own Scroll into the very middle. The chains faded away, and the doors opened, beckoning the Rangers to enter. One by one, they stepped through the doors.

The Seven found themselves standing in what looked like a dark cave. However, a shimmer of light about 30 feet away caught their eyes. Closing the distance quickly, they happened upon a podium that held a crystal sphere. Inside this sphere were numerous Rubik's cube-like objects, frozen in place.

Oracle appeared, shimmering above them.

"Welcome, Rangers."

"Oracle," Tony whispered.

"I congratulate you for making it this far."

Parker asked, "This is the Gaia Force, isn't it?"

"It is," Oracle nodded, "The Gaia Force is the physical incarnation of Grid Energy, which, as you know, is the most powerful kind of energy in the Universe. It is tied to the Pieces of Light, only unlocked by Ranger teams powerful enough to connect to my son, Kingsley's, spirit."

The Rangers exchanged glances, reflecting on all they had done.

Oracle continued, "You have collected 35, fulfilling the prophecy that a team would find the Gaia Force."

"What can it do?" Ren asked.

"The Gaia Force is connected to the Universe itself. It has the power to rewrite everything to the user's wishes."

The Rangers felt lurches in their stomachs and clicks in their brains.

"We can create a Universe of peace?" Erica asked, hopeful.

"You can."

"A Universe without evil?" Sage added.

"You can."

"A Universe… where loved ones are still alive?" Ren asked, squeezing Parker's hand.

"All that your heart desires can be achieved through wishing on the Gaia Force. All you need to do is take the sphere out of the sanctuary and into your world. You place your hands together above it, think about your heart's desire, and the Gaia Force will do the rest for you."

Jackson whispered, "I can't believe it."

"You've earned it," Oracle nodded, "The Universe does not interfere at all times. But it makes it a point to place key events at key times. By extension, Fate will only intervene when it needs to. It brought you here to this place, to this time. When you make your wish, it will use up all the Ranger energy that unlocked this realm..."

With all this in mind and with the Oracle's blessings, the Rangers grabbed the Gaia Force and walked back to the doorway. As the Rangers left, she vanished, appearing once again in front of Roack.

"This is the ultimate move, Roack," she informed. "You've lost."

"Did I?" Roack asked, confident but still unsure. "We'll see."

After explaining to Alan their discovery, the Rangers stood in a circle and placed their hands over the Gaia Force.

Closing their eyes, each thought of their own wish. It began to glow, its energy flowing in all directions. Suddenly, Sage snapped his eyes open and stepped away, stopping the process.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

Erica went on, "Why'd you back away?"

Sage shook his head, "This feels wrong."

Tony didn't understand. "What're you talking about?"

"Oracle said that the Gaia Force would use up all the Ranger energy that unlocked it."

"So?" Ren asked, irritated.

"So… we're fine since we're making the changes… but what happens to the Rangers the energy is tied to? If we use up that energy and it disappears forever, wouldn't the previous Ranger teams disappear too?"

This left the room in silence. The Rangers knew this to be true, it made sense the more it was pondered upon. Before anyone else could say something, the alarm sounded.

* * *

Sonna, wearing scanner goggles, led a squad of Bruisers and Maligs in an onslaught of the city. Naturally, the Rangers arrived morphed and ready.

"Back off!" Tony called out.

Sonna wasted no time in ordering the minions to attack.

"SPD Emergency!" The Seven shouted, morphing. Using SPD's weaponry, they were easily able to walk through the Maligs. The Royal Bruisers, who were purple, proved to be more of a challenge. While everyone dealt with them, Ren dashed forward to deal with Sonna.

The two clashed, sending sparks in all directions as their weapons collided.

Ren backflipped into the air. "Unleash the Power!" She landed, rolled forward, and slashed Sonna with the Tricera Drill.

Reverting back to her Skyward form, the two warriors fought with more fervor. As this happened, Sonna began to witness first hand the familiarity of Ren's movements.

"Who taught you to fight?" Sonna demanded.

"My Mom!" Ren replied. She gainer flipped forward and kicked Sonna in the chest, knocking her back. However, the scientist quickly counterattacked with an energy blast demorphing the girl.

"Ren!" Erica called out.

"Wait… Ren…" Sonna whispered, her head beginning to swim. "That name is familiar…" Without warning, blood began to pour from her nose. Disoriented, Sonna removed her goggles, revealing her face to Ren.

"No way," Ren whispered to herself. "No, I can't…"

"Ren!" Parker called out, kicking a Bruiser away from him. He cast a spell and teleported everyone away.

 **~The Cave~**

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tony asked again.

Ren exasperated, "Yes! I know my Mom when I see her!"

"But," Erica softly said, "Your Mom was…"

Ren held up her hand, cutting her friend off. "That's what I thought too… But look." She pulled up a Hologram screen of their battle with Goron weeks before.

"Goron used a green light to teleport himself. This is the exact same green light he hit my Mom with during the first invasion. He didn't vaporize her, he teleported her!"

Alan said, "It's possible. The Erebians could've done something to her brain."

A familiar voice said, "That's not too far from the truth." A ball of yellow light appeared at the center of the room. It hovered a few moments before projecting an image of Princess Winona.

"Hello, Rangers."

"Winona!" Jackson gasped, "What do you want?"

"I've come only to help you. I realize now that my actions in my life are unforgivable. But seeing my younger brother do so much for you and this planet, I've decided to do what it takes to help you stop my parents and move the Erebians onto the right path."

"Right path?" Sage scoffed, "How?"

Winona explained, "My people were attacked by the Royal Warstar Armada centuries ago. Not only that, the Armada was at war with many factions. Our planet happened to be a common warzone between all forces. After my people fell victim, they swore to never be weak again. My ancestors, the first King and Queen, swore to build up our forces over hundreds of years and take the Universe. When the Armada was destroyed, the Erebians attacked their planet, stole their resources and set out to conquer."

Winona sighed, "I was… conditioned to do what it took to preserve the Erebians. I realize now that these centuries were handled wrong. I want to change that… the first step is here."

Parker scanned her with his powers, finding no ill feelings or ulterior motives. "We can trust her," he nodded. "What do you need to tell us?"

"For starters," Winona nodded with a smile, "that Sonna is really Skye DiGrazia, the mother of Serenity."

Ren's eyes watered as her pulse quickened. "She's alive! She really did get teleported?"

"She did," Winona nodded, "When she awoke, her memories were manipulated into her believing that you, and the rest of your family was destroyed. The manipulation made her forget your name, even your face. That's why she never confronted you all year. But the thing is, it was Wayland's power that influenced her false memories. Now that he's… gone… Skye is slowly regaining her memories."

"So how do we help her?" Erica pressed.

"To keep her under their control, my parents have given her with cybernetic implants. They're not stable, so you could destroy them and get Skye back."

Ventus said, "Easier said than done."

Winona nodded, "You need to wear down her physical body. After that, you can get through to her mentally and emotionally."

"So we need to beat her in a fight," Tony concluded. "But we know who she is. What if we pull punches?"

Ren resolved, "We can't afford to. She's my Mom… I wanna see her again. I want her back more than anything else. But if this is our only chance to get her back, we need to take her back with everything we've got…"

Winona said, "There's one more thing, Ren. I can give you something that can break hold completely."

* * *

Sonna's head rested between her hands. The woman's mind was splitting. The King and Queen summoned her, as they knew what was going on.

"Yes?" She kneeled, bowing her head.

"We sense that your resolve is weakening," Orgus commented, a twinge of anger in his voice.

"It's not! Is it..." Her mind kept flashing back to Ren during the battlefield. The familiar emotions of love and caring flooded into her mind, sending it into a strained frenzy. She saw flashes of herself helping a young Ren brush her hair, another image of herself taking Ren on a bike ride through the woods, to finally images of herself teaching Ren martial arts.

"She's my… my…" Sonna's nose began to bleed once more, disorientating her.

"Do you think so?" Verna asked, "We watched your battle. You failed." The Queen waved her hand, sending dark violet energy down upon the woman, blurring her returning memories.

Sonna felt a flurry of aggressive emotion rush through her, "I'll show you what I can do!" Without another word, Sonna dismissed herself from the room and planned to descend to the Earth.

Ren was sitting by herself, staring out at the sunrise. She sat on her rooftop, letting her gaze drift between the creamy colors of the morning sky.

"Ren!" Came Parker's voice. He stood in front of her house with a small grin on his face. She motioned for him to come up, and with a wave of his wand, he appeared right next to her.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Parker said.

"I've been better. It feels surreal; my Mom being alive… Actually fighting her in this war… I mean… It's just…"

"Life is strange?" Parker asked.

Ren let out a soft laugh, "Yeah. It is."

Parker didn't need to hear her say it, he knew exactly what she was feeling. She grabbed ahold of one of her hands and said, "We'll get her back."

"I know," Ren nodded, letting her head fall onto Parker's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes until their Morphers began to beep.

 **~The Cave~**

"Like clockwork," Sage pointed out, staring at the Holo-Screen. Sonna was leading an attack troop in the downtown plaza. Behind her, giant mechanized robots stomped around the cities. The Rangers wasted no time in being deployed.

 **~Plaza~**

Ventus and Jackson piloted the Ultra Zord to destroy the robots while the others confronted Sonna.

"Mom!" Ren called out, standing tall.

Sonna's head reeled for a short while, but she ignored it. "I'll destroy you!"

"We'll save her, Ren," Tony stated with conviction. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Morphing Sequence~**

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Get them!" Sonna commanded, sending Maligs after the Rangers. The Five were easily able to strike through them with little effort.

Sonna wasn't going down easily, though. She raised her left wrist, revealing a special watch. It had a square face and a series of buttons. She pressed a red one in the center, which then engulfed her in black body armor. A helmet with white goggles appeared on her head while a sword materialized in her hand.

With a single swipe, she sent an energy wave at the Rangers, forcing them to scatter. The Rangers ganged up, using every combo they had in their arsenal to take her down. Every sword strike, every laser blast, every attempt was matched by Sonna's impressive skill.

Another powerful swipe of Sonna's sword sent the Rangers flying backwards, each barely managing to stay on their feet.

"We have to change it up," Erica said.

Sonna let loose another energy attack, but the Rangers quickly changed into Mystic Force to block it.

"Guys," Tony instructed, "Let's go with the new formation. Then, we go into Formation: Pink."

"Right!" The Rangers lifted new Scrolls.

Tony called out, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" Parker announced.

Ren shouted, "RPM, Get In Gear!"

"Ninja Power, now!" Sage chanted.

"Wild Access!" Erica called.

"Drive Lance!" Tony summoned the weapon and repeatedly jabbed Sonna over and over.

"Rocket Blaster!" Ren cried, letting the purple shots rain down on her target. Sonna was sent flying rebounded off of a wall. Parker landed in her path and stomped the ground, sending a smokescreen up. Sonna was blinded by this and stopped mid-attack.

Sage's hand then burst from the ground, grabbed Sonna's wrist and tripped her up.

"Tiger Baton!" Erica landed a few solid hits on Sonna, making her double over.

"Formation Pink, now!" Tony commanded, raising a Pink Scroll. "Go Go Megaforce!"

Parker called, "Time For Time Force!"

Ren yelled, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Transcode: Fusion Fall!" Sage cried.

Erica called out, "Go Galactic!"

"Twist Tornado!" Tony created a pink wind channel for his friends to go through. Sage ran first, being boosted by the wind. "Railway Claw!" He clashed into Sonna, striking her abdomen.

Erica drew her Quasar Saber and landed a few good hits followed by Parker with the Chrono Sabers. Finally, Ren summoned the Power Bow and rapid fired shots.

She then withdrew a mechanism that Winona gave her. It was a scale-like object the width of a grapefruit. She planted it on the Power Bow, making it charge with electrical power.

"This is for you, Mom." Ren let the final arrow fly, striking Sonna in the chest. The energy destroyed Sonna's armor, making her fall to the ground.

De-morphing, Ren sprinted over. "Mom? It's me… Are you…"

The other Rangers, Ventus and Jackson included, de-morphed and gathered around, all eyes on Skye.

Skye opened her eyes and met Ren's face. "Ren… sweetheart."

"Mom!" The girl took her mother into a hug and cried into her chest. As the sweet reunion went on, Winona watched from afar. She was glad she had helped, but something still bothered her. She opened her sketchbook and studied her newest drawing: Millions of warships painted the sky. The Rangers all lay on the ground beaten and battered.

This could only mean one thing: The Erebians were about to launch a final, full-scale attack.

"There's not much time," Skye coughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's coming… Grid Emergence. And Karprex… Parker's darkness… he's still alive."

* * *

Next Time:

The Empire calls on every attack force in their fleet to invade Earth. When the Rangers are pushed to the limit, they consider using the Gaia Force to win.

6 Part Finale:

Epic 44: Part 1, Skyward Limit Break


	58. Epic 44: Skyward Limit Break

"My friends are my strength, and I am theirs!" - Ventus, Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"It's time," Queen Verna grinned, staring intently at the Earth.

"My Queen?" Baron asked, not sure what she meant. He, Kortan, and Steinrick knelt before the King and Queen.

Verna exchanged glances with her husband, knowing eye contact was exchanged between the two. Verna changed the subject and asked, "Baron, why do you think it is that almost every threat to ever attack Earth only targeted a specific place?"

Baron thought it over for a few moments before replying, "Historically, there was a magical or scientific circumstance preventing them."

"Correct, for some," Orgus replied, "However, others who had the freedom to launch a more widespread attack did not do so because deep in their subconscious minds, there's a command."

"What kind of command?" Kortan asked, shocked. Steinrick grinned, knowing full well what was being said.

Verna explained, "Grid Emergence. When the Morphing Grid becomes tangible and its energy combines with every form of energy in the Universe. Last time this happened, Yaxley, the son of the first Evil, was sealed away. Before he was sealed away, he placed a subconscious command in all who would choose fight for evil: to focus their energies on a certain, specific point."

"Why?" Kortan asked.

"Think of those specific points as wedge points. The more misery, death, and despair, the more powerful the evil wedge. Yaxley draws power from these focused attacks. The more powerful the wedge, the stronger Yaxely can become. Grid Emergence is upon us again. We will use it and turn the tides of the Universe. Evil, and by extension the Erebian Empire, will destroy and rule all."

Orgus nodded, "It's time to send in more of the attack forces. We must prepare for the final step."

 **~Cue Theme~**

Ren, Sage, and Parker were headed down one of many streets, trying to get to school. For a project, they had to leave campus the night before.

"No more camping trips," Sage complained, "Not with a tent, anyway."

Ren rolled her eyes while Parker laughed, "Alrighty, bud."

"Look up there!" A citizen pointed into the sky. Gasps, expressions of awe, and camera snaps sounded through the air. The Rangers looked into the sky, and gasped at what they saw. Brightly colored auroras howled through the sky, twisting and turning in all directions.

Quickly, news teams arrived on the scene for breaking stories, while citizens continued to stare in awe.

Tony, Jackson, and Erica saw this phenomenon from class while Ventus and Alan watched from Chip's.

At Tony's command, Erica linked everyone through telepathy.

"You seeing this?" He asked.

Sage replied, "Oh, you mean the clouds floating in the sk- OF COURSE WE'RE SEEING THIS."

What should we do?" Ren pressed.

"Guys," Jackson transmitted while he checked his laptop, "This is happening all over the world. You don't think-"

"Grid Emergence," Parker confirmed. "It's just like our Vision Quest. It starts with auroras, then the portals open. But what could the Erebians want with it?"

An explosion rocked everyone back to reality. Steadily, the aurora-covered skies begun to be reveal tiny, dark dots. These dots grew and grew, numbering in thousands: Erebian ships. Without warning, thousands of Maligs and Bruisers dropped to the ground, attacking everything and everyone in sight. All around the world this happened; foot soldiers terrorizing and destroying. In areas with no Ranger protection, law enforcements and military attempted to fight back, but to no avail.

Back in Arcadia, the Rangers took action quickly. Parker, Ren, and Sage sprung forth with their swords, protecting people from the attackers. The High School wasn't spared, either. Hallways flooded with students trying to escape.

Maligs broke through doors about to cut the students down, but Tony blasted them with his flame power.

"Run!" Tony screamed, allowing the students to effectively escape. In the now human abandoned hallway, Tony stood, fighting off numerous counts of Erebian soldiers. Jackson and Erica were elsewhere, evacuating students and taking down attackers.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

The Rangers all morphed at the same time to even the odds. In the city, Parker, Sage, and Ren were being stormed by foot soldiers for numerous minutes. Sage was overwhelmed, slashed repeatedly, and thrown through glass windows.

"Sage!" Ren cried, jumping in to defend him. Parker summoned a storm to trim down a good number of attackers before he stood in front of his friends. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the ground began to quake. More and more, it sounded as if numerous giants were banging on the Earth.

Emerging from all around, what looked to be Megazords began storming the city.

"What?" Parker gasped. Alan's voice came through their communicators.

"Rangers, the Erebians are deploying Megazords they've stolen from other planets to fight. Be careful!"

"We have to stop them!" Sage said, "Guys, we need you!"

"All over it," Jackson replied. Within minutes, the Seven Rangers were attacking the alien Zords with their own. While the Core Six were in the Thunder Sky Ultra Zord, Ventus piloted the Lion Galactabeast. It was apparent that the Erebains were not as proficient at operating the Megazords, as the Rangers were able to sweep right through them. The trouble came in the form of thousands of ships firing lasers from above.

The Lion summoned a red barrier to protect them all.

"This is too much," Ventus told the others.

Tony said, "We have our own army, guys. Remember? Let's use it!"

"Elephant Zord!"

"Delta Zord!"

"Surfer Zord!"

"Dino Zord!"

Together, the platoon of Zords flew through the air and across the city, destroying enemies in droves.

"Thunder Sky Limit Break!" The Rangers shouted, letting their Zord become engulfed in energy. They flew through hundreds of ships with ease. Even after all of their attacks, more ships descended from space, and more damage was done to the city.

"We can't quit," Tony told the others. "Keep going! Let's use the other Scrolls!"

Erica nodded, "On it!" She held up the Black Megaforce Scroll and inserted it into her podium. "Summon, Megaforce Zords!" A spiraling portal opened up above them. It made a whirring sound as the heads of all 14 Megaforce Zords flew forth, destroying a good chunk of ships.

Parker inserted the Legend Blue Key and yelled, "Spirit Crush!" The Ultra Zord put its hands together and let out a rush of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning all at once, destroying more ships.

Sage used the Cyber Fusion Yellow Scroll. "Locomotion Crash!" An energy incarnation of the six Cyber Fusion Train Zords burst from the sky. It blasted through more and more ships. Eventually, the sky became engulfed in smoke and flames.

"You're messing with the wrong Rangers!" Sage called out.

This was only met by a series of lasers landing on the Zords, sending them to the ground. Even the Auxiliary Zords weren't safe from the attack.

"No!" Ren cried out.

The lasers ceased fire when a darker shadow fell from the sky.

"Look at this gargantuan…" Jackson whispered.

The Erebians sent down a robot three times larger than the Ultra Zord. It was a silver humanoid shape with hundreds of arms coming from its body.

Orgus's voice rang out, "Rangers. It is so good to finally meet you all in battle. This machine is the result of centuries of research. Centuries of studying alien technology, bolstering the power of the Erebians. We will never be the victims again!"

"Brace yourselves," Parker warned. "Let's hit it with everything we've got."

"Thunder Sky Limit Break!"

"Galaxy Crash!"

The Auxiliary Zords all joined in on the attack. The flurry of finishers swarmed the robot, bombarding it repeatedly, sending smoke and sparks in all directions.

"Did we get him?" Erica asked. Without a moment's notice, a white beam larger than anything the Rangers had ever face rocketed out of the smoke and collided with all the Zords, sending them flying. Each of the Zords crashed through numerous buildings and still picked up speed. As they flew along, bits and pieces of the zords tore up or fell off. The Rangers blacked out from the repeated impacts.

* * *

"Rangers," Oracle's voice sounded, "Rangers…"

The Six opened their eyes to be met my Oracle. She wore a look of concern on her face.

"Oracle," Erica spoke softly.

"The Erebians are launching a full scale attack on your world. They seek to enter the Morphing Grid and use its power for their own."

Ventus shook his head, "We won't let that happen."

Oracle simply replied, "They are currently sending in all of their forces from across the Universe to converge on Earth. This is a battle you cannot win through force. There's only one way to save everyone and everything."

"The Gaia Force," Parker confirmed.

"Yes, you must use its power to rid the Universe of evil forces."

Ren shook her head, "But the Rangers who're tied to it! They'll disappear too!"

"Some sacrifices are necessary."

"They're not sacrifices!" Sage protested, fury rising within him. "They defended this world longer than us! They don't deserve that! Tell her, Tony!"

However, the Red Ranger remained silent.

"Tony?"

Tony shook his head, "I don't know guys… we don't have a choice…"

Oracle took a breath and said, "No matter what, the decision… is yours."

The way she said the last sentence made Parker tilt his head. She was hiding her true intention from them, though he couldn't decipher it. A flash of light blinded the Rangers as Oracle faded away.

* * *

The Rangers all woke up, scattered. They had all been tossed out of their Zords as they were blasted by the Erebians machine. Tony found himself lying in the middle of the abandoned mall. The lights were completely off, debris was everywhere. Tony's clothes were slightly torn too.

His head was swimming and blood dripped from his hair on the right side. He limped his way outside, attempting to find his friends.

Parker was already up and running. He ninja streaked through the industrial zone of the city, helping citizens escape from rubble or get to safety. He landed at the top of a lamp post when he heard a woman screaming for help. She was pinned under a car that was leaking gasoline.

Parker knew he didn't have the energy in him to cast a spell. So, he focused his Heart Energy into his arms and legs and tried to lift the car himself. Even so, the strain from the earlier battles weakened him. The car lifted a little, but it still wasn't enough to get the woman to safety. With a yell of anguish and pain, Parker was seconds away from losing his grip when another pair of hands hoisted the car into the air, and threw it high above where it exploded.

Parker turned in a defensive stance.

"Woah there, buddy. I'm friendly." Teddy Olson, Cyber Fusion Green, held his hands up in defense. "Looked like you could've used some help." In Parker's eyes, an image of Cyber Fusion Green overlapped the with man, which caused the Blue Ranger to let his guard down.

* * *

Jackson and Ren landed close together and easily reunited. The two ran through the rubble of their once shining city, trying to find their friends. They passed by an evacuation center being overseen by a woman with blonde hair. "Get to safety, everyone! The Rangers need us to do everything we can to help them. Taking care of ourselves would definitely help."

When the last of the people got inside the shelter, the woman raised her arms and chanted unknown words. Magical energy poured from her hands and erected a barrier around the building.

She smiled to herself, "Claire, you've done it again," before walking inside.

The two exchanged glances before running off.

"Back off!" A young boy yelled kicking a Malig in the chest. He was easily surrounded and seconds away from being cut down, when green energy bolts flew from above and destroyed a few Maligs. Jackson jumped in with his personal sword and slashed through the remaining attackers. Erica floated down from the air and helped the boy up.

"Bridge?" She asked in delight.

"Erica!" The boy hugged her and looked up at her with a smile. Erica could immediately sense the shift in the boy's character. The nervous kid he once was didn't exist anymore.

"Why're you far from school?"

"My Squad and I were taken out here for a training exercise. We got separated."

"Can you find them?" Jackson asked.

"Of course I can. I feel like I can do anything thanks to you and the other Power Rangers. I'm striving to be one myself!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the Rangers to reconvene with one another. The Cave was in shambles due to the commotion from the outside. The Rangers gathered with Alan and Ventus, contemplating on what to do next.  
"They're not sacrifices," Sage reiterated. "We shouldn't use the Gaia Force."

Tony held the Gaia Force in his hands, unsure of what to do. "I just… Our Zords are destroyed, guys."

"So you're just gonna give up the fight?" Ren asked, shocked.

Tony fell a riptide of emotion surge through him. He bursted, "What else are we supposed to do?! What the hell do you want me to say?! I give up, okay?! There! Yes, I'm giving up!" The Red Ranger stormed out of the room, not looking back.

Tony sat outside, looking into the sky. The Erebian Empire had ceased fire to bask in their first victory. The Red Ranger studied his personal Ranger Scroll intently. He sighed, mulling over the only option in his head.

"You can't just give up," Parker's voice rang out as the Blue Ranger sat down next to Tony, "You just can't."

"Any why not?" Tony asked, pushing back. "I… don't have faith in myself anymore. Our Zords are damaged, we're outgunned…"

"That may be but," Parker countered, wrapping his arm around Tony's neck. "I have faith in you. And so do the rest of us."

"It's true," Came Ren's voice. She and the others joined the two outside, Jackson holding the Gaia Force.

Ventus said, "No matter what happens, we're a team. You don't have to fight alone."

Ren continued, "Tony, we've all seen how the Power Rangers affected the world. Even if we can destroy all evil, is what they've done for everyone worth sacrificing?"

Sage finished, "The Universe needs the Power Rangers. We can't just throw them away."

Tony sighed, nodded, and felt a weight lift from his shoulder. He held out his hand, asking for Jackson to give the Gaia Force to him.

With complete faith, the Gold Ranger did so. Tony looked over the Gaia Force, studied its features, the mesmerizing cubes on the inside, and the multitude of colors. Without a second thought, he tossed the Gaia Force above him and extended his arms.

White beams shot from his palms and collided with the object, shattering it.

Taking a deep breath, Tony whispered, "Sorry, Oracle. We're doing this our way." He turned to his friends, smiling at each of them. He extended his arm in front of him, putting his first forward. One by one, the Rangers placed their fists in a circle. They exchanged glances and, with new found passion, broke away to fight once more.

"So now what?" Erica asked.

"We find a way in and take them down," Jackson proposed.

Ventus pointed out, "We cannot exhaust Princess Winona as a source."

"So we're at a loss," Tony said, dejectedly. "There has to be a way."

Sage stepped back, quivering with fear. He was about to speak up, but Parker beat him to it.

"I can willingly go to Karprex," Parker proposed, making everyone fearful.

"What? No!" Erica gasped. "If you fight him one more time, you'll combine! You might-"

"But if it can buy us enough time to distract the Empire, you guys can look for the opportunity to cripple them!"

"Parker, are you sure?" Ren asked, taking his hand.

"It has to be this way, guys. Please…"

Ventus gave his nephew a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "If this is what's best…"

Jackson said, "So that's one way in. There's gotta be another way."

"There is no other way," Parker stated, stepping forward. "I want you all to promise me one thing. I'm asking you as your friend... If I lose myself to Karprex… put an end to me."

* * *

Next Time: The Rangers hatch a plan to take out the King and Queen while Parker confronts Karprex. What will happen next?

Epic 45: Loss of Balance!


	59. Epic 45: Loss of Balance

Hey, everyone! I'm back for the Summer. College is halfway over and I am on a binging streak on Netflix. Sense8 Season 2 is out, but I decided to take a break and finish this story once and for all. On the outside of this site, I think I have to do two more chapters and then Skyward Force will be over. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Using the Astro Megaship, Ventus circled the Earth blasting numerous counts of Erebian ships. He would thin out the attack force while the rest of the team fought on the ground.

In Arcadia, the Rangers did their best to defend the fleeing citizens from strike forces. Chaos ruled not only in the city, but in all areas around the world. New York City was under complete siege, Paris and London had both surrendered. Hong Kong, Tokyo, and Sydney were all on the verge of collapsing.

Despite this, humanity itself did its best to fight back.

"Wild Access!" The Rangers called out, transforming. Maligs and Bruisers swarmed the cities, destroying cars and buildings.

"Red Lion Fang!" Tony punched a Malig across the street, making it explode when it hit a building.

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"  
"White Tiger Baton!"

Parker and Erica stood back to back, striking through a group of Bruisers.

"Black Bison Axe!" Ren struck the ground with her weapon, sending a black shockwave through the earth and into her foes.

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

"Lunar Cue!"

Jackson and Sage dashed through crowds of Maligs, striking them relentlessly. The Foot Soldiers gathered together and launched energy bursts at the team, sending them back a few steps.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

The Six summoned their personal weapons and drove through the Maligs that fired at them.

"Next!" Sage called out, withdrawing a new scroll.

"Ninja Power, now!"

The Six streaked through the air, clashing into more Bruisers. Maligs on gliders descended from above, firing lasers at the team.

"RPM, Get In Gear!"

"RPM Enforcer!" The original five called out.

Jackson, as Gold/Silver, raised the Sky Shift Blazer.

"Fire!" They open fired multiple lasers into the air, blasting the gliders to pieces.

"It's Morphin' Time! Aquitar Ranger Power!" The Rangers summoned smoke to cover the area to confuse the enemy.

"Battlizer, activate!" Tony jumped into the air, gliding through it. He used his Battlizer to destroy more enemies in droves. The others reverted back to their Skyward forms and assisted the best they could. They used their swords to back up their leader.

"Skyward Strike!" Parker shouted, sending a huge wave of blue energy out from his sword. The others followed suit, combining their energies. From above, Tony continued to rain down large energy bursts.

Karprex, Baron, and Steinrick beamed down from space. They observed the Rangers destroying their troops in droves.

"I think I've seen enough," Steinrick commented, wringing his hands together.

Baron and Karprex summoned their swords, loaded them with energy, and slashed upward, sending energy waves at Tony. The attacks collided with him, and his Battlizer broke apart, sending the boy spiraling to the ground.

Swarms of Maligs raged on, prompting the Ranger to quickly jump to his feet and defend himself.

Spreading themselves out, the Rangers worked to protect the fleeing civilians.

Parker kicked a few Maligs away from a group of cornered people.

"Let's Rocket!" He called out, transforming. "Astro Axe!" He drove the weapon through the remaining Maligs, giving the civilians a chance to flee.

* * *

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Sage flew into an office building, destroying tons of Bruisers with the Ptera Grips. "This way!" He called to the workers. More Maligs flooded the hallways, forcing Sage into action.

* * *

"Go Go Megaforce!" Ren jumped into the air as Megaforce Pink. She landed in front of a group of children who were about to get shot by a pack of Maligs.

"Defenstorm, Activate!" A wall of pink wind surrounded them, blocking the energy blasts. "Phoenix Shot!" Ren open fired upon the attackers, destroying them.

* * *

Erica was sent through a cement wall; she had taken a shot that was meant for a woman and her two children. "Run!" She grunted, stepping forward, her legs shaking.  
"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Spirit of the Rhino!" An energy incarnation of the White Rhino spirit charged forth, destroying more Erebians.

* * *

"Go Go Samurai!" Jackson rolled under a sword and slashed upward. He spun in a circle shouting, "Barracuda Bite!" Rapidly, he took down the pack of Erebians who were attacking a group of High School Students.

"Don't defy me, Jackson!" Steinrick appeared above him.

"Try me!"

The general snapped his fingers, forcing the programming inside Jackson's brain to kick in. The boy felt a wave of pain wash over him, making him fall to his knees.

"You fool. Do you want your friends to die? Now, be a good Ranger and sabotage this little resistance you have."

"I will," Jackson nodded, immediately feeling the pain subside.

"Good. Now, come with me."

* * *

"Karprex!" Parker shouted, kicking a Bruiser into a car. "Come and face me!"

The being of darkness appeared above the Blue Ranger and descended to the ground. "Well, well, aren't we a sight for sore eyes? Never thought you'd summon me."

"I'm done running away," Parker stated, summoning his Star Shift: Blade and Skyward Sword. "Let's go."

* * *

Verna and Orgus stood side by side, looking out as Arcadia was under siege. They stood surrounded by hills and mountains, overlooking the entire city.

"Never again," Verna passionately stated, "Never the victims again."

"Of course, my sweet," Orgus nodded, "We'll rule together."

Steinrick's voice called out, "My King, my Queen, the next phase is about to begin." The two turned around to see their General, along with Baron, kneeling before them.

"Look," Baron gestured behind them. In tow of the two were Jackson and Sage, still morphed, but very silent.

"We've persuaded them to turn their backs on this world," Baron proudly stated. "My younger brother will join us in our quest."

Steinrick added, "And the Gold Ranger is under my command if he wants to protect himself and those he cares about."

"Excellent," Verna nodded, "We will use them immediately."

Orgus asked, "And what of Karprex?" As if on cue, Karprex and Parker came crashing down from above. The two were intensely clashing, sending waves of force outward with every blow they dealt.

"Sage," Baron asked, "We must restrain Parker so as to make him submit to Karprex's will." Nodding, Sage drew his sword and walked slowly toward Parker. He stopped at a good distance and loaded his Scroll into the hilt. "Skyward Slash…"

Sage charged up the blade and swung downward, however, as he did, he spun on his heels, sending the wave at the Erebians. He managed to nail Baron, sending him flying.

 **~Flashback~**

"Put an end to me," Parker pleaded, sitting down. "Just put an end to me."

Sage gulped and said, "I'm the other way."

Everyone turned, confused.

"What?" Jackson asked, "How?"

"I should've told you all this a while ago… Better late than never. Baron… He's been blackmailing me."

"Blackmail? How?" Erica asked, concern on her face.

"Baron wants me, when the time is right, to come to his side because… he told me that he's still Aaron."

"What?! No!" Tony almost yelled. He approached his cousin, gripped his shoulders and shook him. "He can't be!"  
"I know, Tone!" Sage yelled back, pushing Tony away. "Tone… Baron knows things only Aaron would know. He disappeared _because_ he was kidnapped by the Erebians. They turned him into the android. Don't you think I want him to be telling the truth?. He can't be saved, can't be reverted back to human. He has Aaron's memories, but he's not the real Aaron. He's just another one of their puppets."

Sage looked away, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned paler.

"I can use that to my advantage and we can take him down. I trust you to make a plan, Tony."

Tony nodded solemnly, seeing the conviction on his cousin's face. He willed the disbelief down and put the mission above his feelings.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Sorry, Aaron, but I have different plans. Not gonna let you take Parker!" He sprinted forward and clashed with the android.

Steinrick was not pleased. "Tch. Jackson, take him out."

Jackson raised his two swords and took a fighting stance.

 **~Flashback~**

"Wait," Jackson stopped everyone. "We do have one more ace."

The others turned to Jackson with curious eyes, making the boy tense up.

"The mole… it's me… I've been under subconscious mind control since the beginning. I've been giving the Erebians information on us and I just found out not too long ago."

"Jack…" Tony trailed off, backing away.

Ren shook her head, "This isn't your fault, you know that!"

"I know. But, I'm owning up to this right now. I'm gonna take him out. I swear."

Erica took his hands, her eyes glowing green. "I can help you with that."

 **~End Flashback~**

"Double Slash!" Jackson yelled, striking Steinrick to the ground. "Erica, now!" Unmorphed, Erica burst from behind a few trees and landed in front of Steinrick. She placed her hands on his forehead and focused her mind on the Erebian.

She poured her green energy into his mind, severing the link he had to all Seven Rangers. "We're safe!" She called out, morphing back up, leaving Steinrick unconscious.

Verna scowled, "Royal Bruisers! Attack!" Heavily armored Bruisers appeared from thin air and charged after Erica and Jackson. They surrounded them, ready to pounce.

Jackson mentally called out, " _Guys, a little help!"_

"Skyward Slash!" Tony and Ren jumped into the fray, slashing the Bruisers apart.

Ren pointed her blade at the Queen and King. "Your turn!"

"We think not!" Verna challenged as Ren approached her. With a swing of her arm, a wave of force knocked the Rangers to the ground.

"Battlizer, activate!" Tony shouted, transforming. He clashed with Orgus while Ren fought Verna. The two fought in sync with each other, easily out performing the King and Queen.

 **~Sage and Baron~**

Sage led Baron away from the cliffs and into the forest below. The android kicked Sage through multiple trees, knocking the wind out of him. In a flash, he appeared above Sage and thrusted his sword downward. Sage rolled out of the way, and sent swift punches at Baron, knocking him back.

"Aaron…" Sage gritted his teeth. Resolve growing within him, he shook his head. "No. Baron, I'm gonna finish you off in one shot!" He lowered himself into his stance, ready to strike.

Baron laughed, "This is the forest where we first fought, Sage. This battle will end the same way! How poetic; brother vs brother."

"You. Are. NOT. My. Brother!" Sage let every ounce of energy within him unleash wildly. A yellow aura erupted from the boy, giving him newfound power. In the blink of an eye, he dashed right in front of Baron and kicked him wish so much force, it sent the android into a large boulder thirty feet away.

From there, the two moved like blurs, colliding and crashing into each other, sending shockwaves in all directions with each hit.

Eventually, Sage was sent into a thick tree and forced to demorph. However, his aura remained. His face was smeared with sweat and blood while his clothes were torn up.

Baron scoffed, "It's about time I put an end to this once and for all."

Sage gripped his hands into tight fists and said, "Took the words right out of my mouth!" He lowered himself, focusing his energy one last time. He began to let out a low, continuous grunt that evolved into an all-out scream. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" A small flash erupted from the underside of Sage's right forearm.

He looked down and gasped. On the underside was a distinct, black claw-mark. The Pai Zhua Master Tattoo.

"Call… to the beast inside!"

Baron gasped and raised his sword. "NO!" He sent his signature slash wave forth, trying to stop Sage.

"Unseal the Kitsune!" Sage shouted, punching forward. An energy incarnation of a yellow nine-tailed fox dashed forward, swatting away Baron's attack and colliding with him.

Baron let out a catastrophic cry of pain before finally exploding. Sage fell to his knees, panting in extreme exhaustion. His eyes were stained with tears and his breathing grew more erratic.

"Sage…" Came Aaron's true voice from the distance. He gasped, looking up to see his brother floating in midair. However, he appeared as a ghostly figure.

"Aaron… it's really you," Sage whispered, scrambling to his feet.

"I'm so proud of you. I'll always be with you, you know. Always." He floated down to Sage and pressed his forehead against his younger brother's. "Thanks for freeing me. And remember this: I'll ALWAYS love you."

"Aaron…" Sage cried softly. His brother grinned at him as he slowly dissipated into dozens of white orbs. Wiping away his tears, Sage nodded and turned around to head back to his friends. He checked out his tattoo one last time and clenched his right fist. "I'm coming, guys."

 **~The Others~**

"It seems like your plans aren't going the way you want them to!" Orgus laughed, blasting Tony into Ren. The two went flying back several feet and collided with Erica and Jackson. Parker, however, was still fighting Karprex with growing intensity.

"Blast them all!" Verna ordered the Bruisers. The royal guards opened fire on the four, bombarding them with energy blasts. Parker noticed this and turned around.

"No!"

"Thanks for the free hit!" Karprex taunted, landing a solid slash on Parker's torso. The boy cried out in pain and fell onto his back. He struggled to his feet and balanced himself by sticking his sword blade into the ground.

"Stop pulling your punches!" Karprex stated, kicking Parker into the ground. "Don't you care about what happens to you?! If you and I merge after your destruction, I'll go after each one of your friends. How bout that?"

Parker felt a tinge of rage erupt from his heart. He blasted Karprex away with ice and got to his feet. "You. Won't. Touch them!"

The four other Rangers were at a loss as Parker began to turn up the heat on Karprex.

"No," Ren whispered in horror, "What's he doing?"

He dashed forward, no longer pulling his punches. He struck the surprised Karprex over and over, not letting up.

Jackson punched the ground, "Parker, no! You'll-"

"I know!" Parker shouted back, striking Karprex again. He sent magical spells and ice jutsu from his sword, striking the being of darkness, weakening him.

Tony stood up, but was smacked down by a guard. He screamed, "Parker… DON'T THINK ABOUT SACRIFICING YOURSELF AGAIN!"

With a final yell, Parker drove his sword into Karprex's chest.

"Congrats," Karprex grunted in pain. "You… win…"

"Parker!" His friends shouted. Sage arrived on the scene just as a ring of darkness surrounded the two. "Oh no!" He gasped.

The ring pulled the two beings together, finally merging them once more. Clouds of darkness danced around, spinning and spiraling into a ball before dispersing.

Parker stood whole once more. Though he looked the same, his eyes were a solid amber and he wore Karprex's armor but the white pieces were dyed blue.

"Parker!" Tony called out.

"The Parker you knew is gone now." Parker reached to his left wrist and ripped his Morpher off. Without a single care, he dropped it and the Blue Skyward Scroll.

"Give him back…" Jackson gripped his sword. "Give him back!" He got to his feet and spun in a circle, slashing the guards apart. He then dashed forward and raised his blade. Erica, Ren, and Tony followed after.

Sage reached out, "Guys, no!"

However, Parker summoned Karprex's sword and disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Erica asked.

Sage shouted, "Above you!"

However, it was too late. Parker appeared, and let blue icicles rain down from his hands, pulverizing his friends. Within seconds, they were all demorphed on the ground. Parker floated over to the King and Queen and kneeled.

"Orgus," Verna pressed, "The plan can still survive."

"And it shall," Orgus nodded, "Never victimized again. Come, Parker. We must go."

"Yes, your Highness."

With that, Parker and the Erebians disappeared. As promised, the invasion forces stopped attacking… for the moment.

Sage dashed to his friends who were all barely conscious.

"Guys.. please be okay…" He tried to get them up. However, each one of them had been crying over the permanent loss of Parker.

* * *

Next time: The Erebians back off to readjust their take over strategy. The Rangers, meanwhile plan on recovering Parker. Will they succeed?

Epic 46: Darkness Falls


	60. Epic 46: Darkness Falls

Not a sound could be heard within the ruins of the Cave. Now repaired from Vasco's attack, the base barely stood under a city struggling to stay together. Alan and the remaining six Rangers gathered in the main chamber, still processing what had happened to Parker.

Each one of them had been mourning their loss with tears and sorrow.

While Sage tried to counsel Ren and Erica, Ventus went off on his own. He knew in his heart that he failed his mission to his brother: to protect his nephew.

Even Sage himself found it hard to keep it together. His eyes were puffy and red and his breath was uneven. He willed himself to stop thinking about his battle with Aaron and focus on the now.

Jackson sat in a corner, his arms wrapping himself in a fetal position. Alan sighed, looking over the broken team.

Tony, however, was nowhere to be seen. Alan pulled up a hologram screen, trying to find the absent leader. After a few blank images, he finally found the boy in red. Tony was in the training room, furiously pulverizing a punching bag with his fists. With every punch, Tony would let out a cry of anguish, each one building on the last.

Finally, he jumped back and set the bag on fire with his powers. Watching the incinerated bag turn to ash, he dropped to his knees and let out a stream of tears.

Alan crossed his arms and looked around the room, studying each of the Rangers. "I'm gonna have to…"

"Alan," Erica whispered getting to her feet. She turned to the man and approached him. Gingerly taking his hands and kissing his cheek, she assured him, "Don't worry about us."

Sage and Ren came up from behind Erica and stood with her.

The Pink Ranger looked on with a stoic face. "We didn't come this far just to give up." Jackson, listening to his friends, gripped his arms.

He thought about the circumstances, the sacrifices, everything they've done, and everything they still can do. Wiping off his face, he stood up and rallied behind the team. "Just a setback."

"Besides," Tony called out re-entering the room, his voice sounding shaky, but growing in tranquility, "Parker wouldn't want us to wallow in self-pity. We can still fight."

Alan gave the team a prideful smile, relaxing his shoulders. "So? What's your play?"

Everyone looked upon Tony, who was already deep in thought. His quizzical look shifted into one of determination. "For now, we should cripple Erebian firepower. I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me."

 **~The Erebians~**

Parker skulked around the main bridge of the Empire's Flagship. He was relaying everything he knew about the Morphing Grid and its properties. "With me here, I can act as a proper channel when Grid Emergence takes place."

Verna nodded, "Before Sonna left us, she gave us a date and time. Grid Emergence will happen very soon."

The realization dawned on Parker at that moment. "So that's why you haven't sent all your forces on Earth. You're waiting for the right moment to strike so you can seize the Grid."

"Clever boy. Precisely," Verna complimented, "We want the Grid to be more tangible when we conquer the planet that has the strongest connection to it."

Parker bowed and grinned, "It shall be done."

"Before then," Verna commanded, "We want you to destroy your old team. Is this something you can do?"  
Parker stood up and turned away from the King and Queen, casting his eyes on a group of Maligs standing guard at the doors. Creating a Glyph, he cast a Ninjutsu Spell, encasing the Maligs in ice before making them shatter into mist.

"That, I can definitely do."

"Parker, wait!" A voice, coming from the side, cried out, making the boy freeze.

"Thomas Oliver, a Ranger Legend. I didn't even notice you." Against the wall of the far side of the room lay a blue energy tube. Inside the energy tube was Tommy, who looked a little worse for wear.

Tommy's full body was still visible, much like Dimitria, and he wore white clothes that were in similar fashion. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh contraire, Tommy. I don't only have to… I want to."

Orgus studied Parker, tilting his head in curiousity. He closed his eyes and thought, "This is the human who made my children turn? What's so special about him or his world?"

 **~Earth, Arcadia Forest~**

"Ven?" Erica called out, trying to find the Eltarian. "Are you here?" The girl sighed in sorrow at the misfortune. She jogged into a clearing where she met up with Ren and Sage.

"Any luck?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"None," Ren shook her head.

"Same," Erica frowned, crossing her arms.

"We have to keep looking."

 **~Flashback, The Cave~**  
"First," Tony pointed out, "We need to find Ventus. We need all the help we can get to protect the Earth. That's what you four are gonna do."

Jackson raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And you? What's your job?"

Tony's gaze fell away from everyone else's and focused on the floor. "I'm gonna cut Parker down."

One could hear a pin drop for many moments.

"Excuse me?" Ren asked, practically stomping to Tony. "Cut him down?"

Tony backed off and raised his arms in front of him to calm everyone down. "Do you remember what he asked us? If anything happened to him, anything at all, we have to put an end to him." This silenced the team, leaving everyone in their own thoughts.

Jackson broke the quiet, saying, "You're not fighting him alone. I'll do it too. You weren't his only best friend growing up." The Gold Ranger placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Besides, with his darkness back in his heart, he's even more dangerous than he used to be."

"Then it's settled. Let's do this."

 **~End Flashback, Back to the Forest~**

The three Rangers looked off into the distance, staring at the city.

"Please, you two, be okay," Erica prayed silently. Without another word, the three went off to continue their search.

 **~Tony and Jackson~**

"Get down!" Jackson pushed Tony out of danger's path. Looking up, the two gasped at a lamp post behind them; it had been encased in ice.

"Finding him was easier than I thought it'd be," Jackson commented, helping Tony to his feet. Parker had his sword drawn and his eyes were swimming with bloodthirstiness.

"Hey, Tony. Jackson. How goes it?" Parker hovered in the air and grinned.

Tony readied his Scroll. "We're gonna give you what you wanted, Park. We're gonna put an end to you before anything bad happens to our world."

"Ah, promises you can't keep. You'd know a lot about those, wouldn't you, Tony?" Parker taunted.

Ignoring this, Tony clutched his hands into fists. "Ready, Jackson?"

"Ready!"

"Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Tony and Jackson Morphing Sequence~**

"Skyward Sword!" The Tony announced, jumping into the air.

"Echo Saber!" Jackson followed right after.

The three proceeded to clash with each other, moving like blurs across the city street. Parker sent Tony spiraling into a car, making it explode. The Red Ranger ninja streaked out of it and kicked Parker so hard, he went sailing into a brick wall, destroying it. Jackson jumped onto a fire escape and fired a couple rounds from his sidearm, but Parker erected a magical shield. This left his side open enough for Tony to land a couple solid slashes. The former Blue Ranger grunted in pain before kicking Tony in the side, knocking him to the ground.

 **~The Others~**

The others found Ventus in a cave, attempting to isolate himself.

"You can't just shut down on him!" Sage protested.

Ventus would not relent. "I've failed him and my brother."

"No, no you haven't!" Erica cried, "Tony and Jackson are fighting him right now to save him. He needs you! He still needs you!"

Ventus closed his eyes in thought, while the others kept using their words to convince him.

 **~The Battle~**

"How about this?!" Parker asked, attacking his friends with a large blizzard.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Jackson called out, becoming Mystic Force Red.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" Tony cried, changing into Legend Red.

Together, the boys used their respective forms' firepower to counteract the blizzard.

"Child's play," Parker scoffed, using his magic to clone himself into five copies. The other copies used the same blizzard spell to overwhelm the flames. The attacks collided with Tony and Jackson, sending them far down the street and into a broken down school bus.

"He's too strong," Jackson grunted, getting to his feet.

"We can't just give up," Tony reminded his friend. He limped forward and pressed, "Parker… you're my best friend…"

He fell to his knees, which made Parker's Ranger Scroll and Morpher fall out of Tony's possession. Just looking at the items gave Tony the drive to keep fighting.

"I'm not gonna break anymore promises!"

Parker appeared above them his sword glowing with energy. "You two should just surrender. You can't possibly defeat me."

"Tony! Jackson!" Ren's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Ren approaching them. Behind her were Sage, Ventus, and Erica.

Parker raised his wand and flicked it, encasing the newcomers in ice from the neck down.

"I'll deal with you four later." He approached a downed Tony and grinned evilly. "The Parker you knew is gone. Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll meet again real soon." Parker sliced down upon Tony, but his blade never made it to the Red Ranger.

"No way," Jackson gasped in awe. Blocking Parker's blade from harming Tony was a blue light emanating from the Blue Ranger Morpher and Scroll. The blue light pulsed outward, knocking Parker about thirty feet away.

Then, the Scroll and Morpher began to slowly lift into the air and swirl together. In a bright flash, Skyward Force Blue, the Ranger form, appeared standing with his Sword drawn.

"Par… Parker?" Tony asked, not believing his eyes.

Silently, Skyward Force Blue turned to face Tony and gave the boy a solemn nod.

"So, the old Parker still exists as an echo within his Ranger powers? Whatever." Parker raised his sword once more and said, "It'll end just the same."

He charged the three, but Skyward Blue blocked him easily. Tony and Jackson jumped over Blue and kicked Parker in the chest, sending him back. Blue proceeded to cast numerous amounts of spells to knock Parker off balance. The boy countered the spells with his own. The flying energies and elements collided, tearing up the battlefield.

"We have to end this!" Tony pointed out. He and his allies streaked forward to clash even more intensely with Parker. Each strike sent a shockwave out that the others could feel. The bystanding Rangers watched helplessly as their friends went toe-to-toe with Parker, with full intention of ending each other.

"Don't give in!" Erica cried out.

Jackson, Tony, and Skyward Force Blue crashed into Parker, while airborne, one final time, knocking the boy into the asphalt. A large crater formed under him as he writhed in pain.

"I grow tired of this game…" Parker began to assemble a huge sum of Mana, Heart Energy, and Darkness. "One final spell will destroy you all."

"We have to match him!" Jackson pointed out.

"I don't know how!" Tony called back in worry.

Skyward Force Blue then grabbed Tony's shoulder to calm him down. He motioned to Tony's Scroll Holder and withdrew the Battlizer Scroll. Parker's feelings and thoughts transferred into Tony, which made him gasp in realization.

"Right. You're right!" Tony nodded. Skyward Force Blue faded away, turning back into the Scroll and Morpher. While the Morpher fell to the ground, the Scroll landed in Tony's hand.

"Guys! I need you Ranger powers! If I can use my Battlizer with your powers, we can match Parker!"

"Right!" The others shouted.

While Tony activated his armor, the others reached deep inside themselves, calling out to their powers. In seconds, everyone began to emit an aura that matched their color. The auras then rose out of their hosts and collided with Tony's hand, materializing the scrolls.

Tony placed the seven Scrolls into his sword and began to charge the energy. The seven energies began to dance around Tony, sending the force in all directions.

"Skyward… Final… Break!"

"You won't win!" Parked shouted, ready to charge.

At the same time, the two warriors darted forward with their swords filled to the brim with energy. They collided once and held each other at a draw. Blades pressed together, the two pushed against each other. Energies of all kinds flew in every possible direction, destroying more and more around them.

"Tony!" The others shouted in support.

"You can't win," Parker wavered.

"I'm gonna save you, Parker…" Tony whispered, memories of his times with the other boy flowing through his mind. "I'm gonna save YOU!" He let out a battle cry and pushed with the last of his strength, pushing past the massive amount of pain and stress on his body to deliver a solid slash to Parker's thoracic area. An explosion erupted, rocking the battlefield, causing a few empty buildings to collapse. The explosion was enough to make both Parker and Tony blackout.

* * *

Tony woke up to a well-lit ceiling which rocked him with familiarity. He was in the Cave's infirmary. He darted up in the recovery bed and immediately regretted the decision; a massive surge of pain shot through him, making him wince and clutch his ribs.

"You're awake," Sage pointed out, making Tony look up. The Yellow Ranger looked like he had been sitting by Tony's side for a long period of time. The boy's hair was in dissray and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What happened? How long have I been out?"

"All night," Sage replied.

"All night…" It then dawned on Tony. He tried to emerge from his bed. "Parker? Where is he?"

Sage restrained his cousin and calmed him down. "Parker's fine. He's in another room. He took a big hit from you, but he'll be back in tip-top shape soon enough." A flood of relief overtook Tony as he lay back into bed.

He looked over his cousin's face and grew suspicious from the lack of bright energy.

"You don't seem too happy."

Sage shook his head, "I am. I'm happy you'll both be okay. But…"

"But?"

Sage reached into a yellow bag on the ground and withdrew a piece of cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and a clump of metal fell onto Tony's lap. Their Morphers and Scrolls were completely burnt and destroyed beyond repair.

"That last attack not only crippled our Morphers and Scrolls, but severed our connection to the Grid."

Sage lifted his Keystone from under his shirt. The once brilliant yellow stone was now clear like a diamond. "The power… our power… it's gone."

* * *

Epilogue:

Ventus looked over the Keystones, the lot of them sitting on a small pedestal. He wore a quizzical expression on his face, his mind mulling over the mystery of the seven crystal-clear stones lying there, lifeless.

Suddenly, his head began to reel. He lost his balance and caught himself on the pedestal.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He felt his body begin to lighten, as if he were being lifted into the air. He gasped as he noticed a peculiar thing happening to his hands; they were glowing with orange light. As soon as he realized and registered this sensation, he returned to normal.

"What does this mean?"

* * *

Next time, the Rangers put a plan together to stop Yaxley and Verna once and for all! But it'll come at a cost!

Epic 46: Stars Return, Stars Align


	61. Epic 47: Stars Return, Stars Align

Orgus and Verna watched over the Earth in disdain. They had been silent for quite a while, processing what could've gone wrong. The bridge of their ship was devoid of others, save for the soldier at the helm. The Earth's blue glow made their anger course strongly.

"I guess they're more resilient than you thought," a sarcastic voice rang out to them. They looked over to a far wall where the blue energy tube lay.

Tommy Oliver grinned in delight as he observed the two rulers.

Verna shook her head, "We underestimated these… children, it's true. But they won't last much longer. Very soon, we will get what we want."

Orgus nodded in agreement. "Like your late mentor, you're about to witness the end of your era. It's over."

 **~Cue Theme~**

 **~Meanwhile, on Earth~**

"Get down!" Parker shouted, evacuating a shelter of civilians. He cast a shield spell, blocking a barrage of lasers and pointed in the opposite direction. "Get going, all of you!" The terrified civilians obeyed his orders and ran away. With the flick of his wrist, Parker summoned a vortex above him, sucking in all the attacking soldiers. He snapped his fingers, setting them all on fire, making them burst into ash. He dropped to one knee, panting in exhaustion.

Ventus, seeing this, helped him up.

"You should not push yourself."

"I know, but we have a job to do."

Elsewhere, Tony and Erica struck through more soldiers, trying to cover the escape of more civilians.

"Why not send a full attack force?" Erica asked, standing back to back with Tony.

Tony replied, "Grid Emergence. They need us, still. The only thing they need to win is keeping us alive."

"So, we do what we can?"

"As always."

 **~Flashback, The Cave~**

Winona had visited the Rangers with information on how to deal with the King and Queen next.

"Tomorrow," she explained, "My Father will lead an attack force. This means they're going to strike with more numbers than usual."

"So we take him out," Sage said, hopping to his feet.

Winona shook her head. "Wait, I have a different plan. Please hear me out."

 **~End Flashback~**

"Look who it is," Tony pointed outward. A teleportation beam shot down from the sky and struck the ground. Orgus and his soldiers stepped from it, armed and dangerous.

"Are we ready?" Erica asked, crouching in a defensive stance.

"Let's do this quickly," Tony nodded taking a few steps forward. "On my mark."

Orgus squinted his eyes at the two and let a wide grin creep across his face. "Oh, Rangers. I'm glad you've made it. Have you come to surrender?"

Erica scoffed, "You wish!" She let a green energy ball fly, destroying one of the soldiers behind the King.

"Go!" Tony commanded. The two darted off in separate directions, avoiding fire from Orgus and his squadron of Maligs.

They weaved and sprinted in circles, avoiding all kinds of attacks while they struck back with their respective powers. Eventually, Orgus was the only one left standing. Tony smiled, moving onto phase two. "Now!"

Parker burst from underground, surrounded by a blue aura. He cast a spell, making a glyph appear under Orgus. Metal chains burst from the glyph, surrounding the King, binding his movements.

Ventus then added a layer of ice with a quick enchantment. When he did, his head began to spin. "What's this feeling?" He asked himself. It wasn't the first time he felt such a sensation. The first time it happened, the Rangers had just lost their powers saving Parker. Now, it came in waves. But, with each happening, he felt like his mind began to clear itself from a deep fog.  
"Ignore it. Keep going, Ventus," he reassured himself.

Erica flew above and finished the trap with green energy binds.

"Well, that was easy," Sage commented, crossing his arms. The Rangers brought Orgus back to their HQ. There, they all met with Winona who wished to speak with her Father.

"Enough is enough," Winona pleaded. "Why can't you see?"

Orgus protested, "Our species has been subject to war and disaster at the hands of others for centuries! It's our time to rise up!"  
"You may believe that," Winona looked away, her voice quivering, "But I also know that there's a part of you that's curious about this world. Curious as to why Wayland and I decided to turn our backs on conquering it."

Orgus stayed silent, trying to resist the accuracy of the statement.

"I'll show you," Winona calmly whispered, placing her hand on her Father's cheek. In that moment, she transferred all the memories she collected, as well as those of her brother before he vanished forever.

The memories came alive, surrounding the two as well as the Rangers. They saw images of people going about their daily lives in relative peace. They saw natural disasters, people of different faiths and beliefs gathering, they saw tears of people in strife, but laughter of those who rose up. Protests, wars, the miracle of life, everything flashed before their eyes in a orchestrated symphony of lights, sounds, and feelings.

"Don't you see?" Winona asked, smiling at her success. "We can still have this future for our planet. We don't have to be the victims. We can be liberators of peace. We can right the wrongs our ancestors have made for hundreds of years."

The small piece in the back of Orgus' head, the piece of him that was forced there by those who came before began to grow. He closed his eyes, knowing what he needed to do.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

This change of heart seemed to have moved the Rangers, all of whom were still on guard in case the plan had failed. It seemed as if it were all going right.

 **~The Fleet, hours later~**

A transmission came in for Verna, who had spent the entire day worrying for her Husband. When she opened the communication channel and heard her husband's voice, she sighed with relief.

"Where are you located, Darling? Did the Rangers do anything to you?"

"No, my sweet. They are all here with me, along with Winona. They… showed me beauty, Verna. They showed me the wonder of this world."

Verna couldn't believe her ears. She gripped the arm of her chair, trying to stay in control. "What do you mean?"

"We have all we need already, my Sweet. We do not need this planet. Let us leave in peace. We can still do great things for our people. We can have our family back. We can-"

"You're right, Orgus," Verna softened, keeping her voice calm and poised. She felt a cold sensation wash over her, filling her thoughts with dark impulses. She signaled her pilot to to track down the signal. "It's time to end this."

"Thank you, my dearest. I will see you soon."

"Soon," Verna nodded, commanding her pilot to fire the lasers on Orgus' location.

"Wake up!" Ventus beckoned the Rangers. "Wake up!" They all woke up, surrounded by a dome of earth that the Eltarian had raised. HQ was in shambles. Of course, the restaurant above wasn't any better. Everything around them was practically unrecognizable.

"She… attacked us?" Ren gasped in disbelief.

Jackson shook his head. "That's low, even for her." The Rangers looked over, seeing a heartbroken Orgus being cradled by his daughter.

Winona herself was crying. She said, "No doubt, Mother will lead the attack force personally. Go. I'll stay with my Father. Do whatever it takes to stop her."

"Guys!" Sage shouted. He pointed toward the city and nervously stated, "I think that's the least bit of our worries." The auroras had returned; this time, they were brighter and bigger.

Parker felt a wave of potent energy fill the atmosphere. "Guys… Grid Emergence… It's happening sooner than we thought."

"Let's go," Tony commanded, leading his team into the fray.

 **~In the City~**

Verna floated above the city, letting the energy channel through her. She reveled in the power that was to come. When Parker was on her side, she sampled some of his dark energy. She now let that energy course through her body so she herself could channel the infinite energies of Grid Emergence. A portal opened above her, creating a pathway into the Morphing Grid.

She flew inside, laughing in triumph. The Rangers followed her shortly after the Queen crossed over.

 **~The Grid~**

The core of the Grid was exactly how the Rangers remembered seeing it through the eyes of Zordon and his team. The atmosphere itself was dark and gloomy, but it retained its naturalism. At the center of this arena, under the humongous disc Zordon and his team touched to become Rangers, were five high pillars interconnected with energy. Inside this trap was Yaxley himself.

"I have come to free you," Verna bowed in loyalty. "I would like the power to rule over this Universe and keep my subjects safe from all that will make them suffer."

Yaxley crossed his arms and smiled, "So it shall be. Release me."

"STOP!" Tony shouted. "He's lying!"

The Rangers lined up with their individual weapons drawn, ready to stop them.  
"It's too late," Verna called back. Above them, the disc began to glow, filling itself with every kind of energy in the Universe. Using the small trace of Parker's energy, Verna broke the barrier, setting Yaxley free. Immediately, Yaxley fused with Verna and the two lifted themselves up and touched the disc, combining permanently.

When she touched the ground, Verna was wrapped in black body armor with red highlights.

"I am the first Power Ranger of pure Evil," she announced in triumph.

"Call to the Beast inside!" Sage announced, "Release the Fox!" He fired off his spirit, but Verna swatted it away. She blasted at him, but he dodged. The rest of the Rangers scattered. Ren withdrew her Shadow Sabre while Jackson came around with his Samurai Sword. The two clashed with Verna briefly before she blew them away with swift kicks.

Parker used Magical Ninjutsu to call a blizzard to freeze her while Erica struck her repeatedly with green bolts of energy.

"Trifusion!" Ventus called out, sending forth a burst of earth, wind, and water from his hands. Tony jumped to another side and let out his white flames. The attacks washed over Verna for a good 30 seconds. She waved her arm, sending an invisible force wave scattering in all directions. The force knocked the Rangers out of the grid and back to Earth.

The Seven spiraled toward the city, not slowing down for an instant. Parker used his magic to sweep them away to safety.

"VICTORY!" She growled in triumph, letting her dark energy pour from her body. The Rangers looked into the sky, the weather changing drastically. Purple and black clouds swirled above the horizon while yellow lightning danced across them. The clouds and lightning spiraled together and condensed into disturbingly bright auroras. The lights were stained with bloody red, dark magenta, and sickly green.

Out in Earth's orbit, the inhabitants of the space stations beared witness to the world being enveloped in a thick cloud of dark colors.

All over the world, people looked into the sky with terror.

"Citizens of Arcadia Hills," Verna announced to everyone. She had landed the ship above the highest skyscraper and stepped onto its rooftop. She looked down at the thousands of faces being held up by her forces. Their fear and strife only served to make her more passionate about her conviction.

"I am Queen Verna of Planet Erebia. For as long as my planet has been home to my people, it has been subject to war after war. The Order of the Meridian, the United Alliance of Evil, and every other conceivable force of good and evil used my planet as a battleground. But, my planet rose from the ashes, and for centuries we worked to conquer everything in our path toward peace. This is the last key to our victory. So, here's where we make a deal. The Power Rangers must turn themselves over to me. I will spare Earth and its people. I will rule it fairly and you all will be my subjects, alive and safe. No disease. No hunger. No more pain for anyone. Just give me the Rangers. You have until morning."

* * *

 **~That Night~**

Six of the Rangers, Ventus was off keeping watch, convened around a campfire after meeting up with their respective families. It was well into the nighttime. The auroras still shined strongly, and the thousands of stars behind them twinkled beautifully. Out of context, one would find it to be a miraculous sight.

"What can we do?" Jackson asked in a low voice, making sure the civilians around them wouldn't hear a thing.

"Seven against well over a billion," Sage replied, "All of Erebia is coming to Earth."

"We should do what that Queen asks," came a voice from a neighboring fire. The Rangers looked over to see a group of civilians having a small debate. A man with shaggy hair, a face covered in grime, and a slightly tattered suit pressed on.

"I'm grateful for what they've done for us, I am. But this is crazy. You saw their machines get destroyed. What can they do against an army that's conquered everywhere else?!"

"But we should have faith!" A woman wearing a tattered pink shirt desperately fought back.

"Forget faith!" Another woman, a mother with her child, snapped. "We need to think about survival!"

There was a murmur of agreements all around, other huddled people from different fires listening on.

"Hold on just a second!" A girl the Rangers recognized stopped the debating.

Tony whispered, "It's Katya."

Katya, Tony's girlfriend stood confident in front of the groups of civilians. Behind her were Nathan, Dean, Lana, Rina, and Cayden, the hosts to the Psychos.

"We can't just give up on the Rangers," Katya pressed. "They'll come. They'll protect us. Don't give up."

Seeing the conviction within the five, the other civilians calmed down, heeding their words. Katya looked over and made eye contact with Tony. They exchanged smiles, Tony giving his girlfriend a look of gratitude.

"We have to do our part," Erica concluded. "We have to make a plan."

Alan came around the corner, out of breath. He looked up at the Rangers while wearing a small grin. "I think I have a plan." He held out six familiar objects: the Power Stars.

Off a short bit away, Ventus looked at the sky with his arms crossed. The familiar pulsation of his body growing lighter returned. This time, however, it did not fade away. Instead, he heard the voice of his brother.

"Kaldur?" He asked in shock. "How is this possible?"

 _"Brother, it is time you remembered. You know in your heart what you have to do."_

The younger man felt as if a gate had opened within his mind. He took in a deep breath and felt as if a great weight was lifted off of him. "I remember my true purpose."

 **~The Next Day~**

Verna, still in her black armor but her mask was gone, floated above Arcadia once more. Steinrick was right behind her. Above them, the Flagship to their Empire floated ominously.

"Well, what's your decision? Where are the Power Rangers?"

The civilians looked around with uncertainty, the feeling of terror washing over the atmosphere.

"No one? I guess this is it then," Verna growled. "The remainder of my fleet will be here shortly. It is time that you all disappear."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked over at the source of the voice, all gasping or freezing in place. The man in the suit, who formerly had no faith in the Rangers, stood tall. He was shivering, but he stayed in place to eye the Queen.

"You can't have them! Did you really think that after 20 years of Rangers protecting us, that we would turn our backs on them?"

The woman in pink stood next to him. "We know they wouldn't give up on us, so why would we give up on them!"

More and more people began to speak up, defying the Queen. The former Psycho hosts led the protest, getting the entire city's population to voice their disapproval.

"ENOUGH!" Verna screamed, sending a wave of energy outward, silencing the crowd.

"If I can't have them… You will all die!" She raised her right hand, forming a ball of purple energy. Within a second, it expanded to the size of double-decked bus and it glowed with unnatural hunger.

She lobbed it down and smirked as it picked up speed. The civilians screamed in terror and attempted to run, but others stayed in place, knowing that they couldn't escape.

Suddenly, a blue glyph just as large appeared between it and the people. It acted as a shield and dissipated the energy saving everyone.

All eyes fell to a low rooftop behind everyone. The core Six Rangers stood in a straight line eyeing the Queen. Parker had his right arm raised, clutching his wand while his left hand made the C-Seal. He lowered both calmly.

"We're the ones you want," Tony shouted with conviction. Verna raised her eyebrow in amusement. The crowds below, however, voiced their shock and amazement. Within the crowd, the families of the Rangers, save for Parker's and Erica's, were among the ones who shouted in concern and awe. The six jumped off the roof and Parker cast a spell that whisked them to the ground.

"So nice of you to join us," Verna laughed. "I'll take you now!"

The mother from the night before stepped up, "No you won't!" On that cue, the thousands of civilians formed a perimeter around the Rangers to protect them.

"We're not letting you take our planet!" Erica called out.

Verna laughed. "Darling, you don't have a choice!" She thrust her arm forward, letting a quick purple shot of energy fly down.

"Brace yourselves!" Parker warned, ready to cast another spell. Without warning, Ventus burst from behind and took the shot, crying out in pain as he did.

"What?!" Sage gasped. "This isn't a part of the plan!"

Ventus landed in front of them without a scratch on him.

"What're you doing?" Ren demanded. "The plan-"

"I know," Ventus nodded. "I'm aware. But the original plan you have… needs a slight improvement."

"What're you talking about?" Jackson pressed.

Ventus stood up and looked at the portal to the Morphing Grid. "Do you remember? When I joined you all I informed you that there was a purpose Kaldur gave to me; one that I couldn't remember."

"So what?" Parker asked, getting worried.

"So… I was told I would remember when the time is right. That time is now." He took a deep breath and let his body begin to glow. He threw his Keystone into the air and it burst into a small sprite of light. The light entered Ventus and made him shine brighter. This time, however, he didn't glow orange, but every color of the rainbow. He flew above and charged straight for the Grid.

As he went along, his voice boomed for all to hear, "Make no mistake! The Erebians have conquered every planet and world in this Universe. But, their entire attack force is finally here, on Earth. This is your chance to make things right, all of you! The future of all that is good is in your hands!"

With that, he entered the portal. Inside the Grid, Ventus collided with the energy disk, as it still held the powers of the Universe, and his body exploded into six orbs of light. Within seconds, the six orbs flew out of the Grid and hovered hundreds of feet above the Rangers.

The civilians immediately expanded into a larger perimeter around the Rangers, giving them enough space. The six orbs then began to spin a circle, casting corresponding beams to the Earth.

Surrounded by this light, the Rangers circled up as well and looked into the sky. The auroras were gone but were replaced by millions of ships of different designs. With those ships were flying Mech suits, Maligs on gliders, and more reverse engineered stolen Megazords.

"Ventus!" Parker cried out.

"Parker… Thank you for meeting me. I am blessed that you and your friends took me in… taught me about the world my brother desperately tried to protect. Please, go on and fight for me."

"What's he doing? Parker asked.

Tony explained, "I can't be too sure… but I think Ventus is using his life force to give us our powers back!"

Verna commanded, "Stop them!" Her seemingly endless forces fired upon everyone, but the six orbs disintegrated the attacks before they hurt anyone.

"Let's use it!" Ren rushed, "Before it's too late!"

Kingsley's voice rang out to the Six. "Rangers… this is it. Do not lose your drive."

"Kingsley…" Jackson whispered.

"You are the most powerful warriors to have ever existed," Came Oracle's voice.

Together, the Mother and Son concluded, "You ARE the Power Rangers."

With newfound strength, as well as the familiar surge of energy from the Grid, the Rangers raised their Power Stars into the air. Time seemed to freeze for the Rangers as they felt their connection to the Grid come alive once more.

 **~Jackson~**

Jackson found himself standing within his innermost self. He was inside his Heart and smiled at the glow of the stained glass floor.

"I was always so extreme. I either knew how to go for something or had no faith at all. No inbetween. But having my best friends trust me with their lives, learning through all of this, I realized that not being certain is alright."

Clutched in his hands, his Gold Power Star glowed with life. It flew out in front of him and materialized his Ranger form.

"Life is uncertain, but you always have to move forward whether you're sure of it or not. But this time, I totally sure. I am the Gold Ranger."

The empty space around his Heart came alive with gold and white.

 **~Erica~**

Within her own heart, Erica sat on her own stained glass floor Heart, pulsing with beautiful white light. She looked over her Power Star and took in a deep breath.

"Growing up always taking care of others… wasn't a bad thing. Whether it be people or animals, I always took after my parents from their respective careers. Violence was never an answer… But…" Her Power Star lifted from her possession, glided in front of her, and transformed into her Ranger form.

"There's a difference between senseless fighting and fighting for a purpose. And right now? I'll have faith in myself and my friends. Right now? I'm gonna fight to free everyone! I am the White Ranger!"

The space around Erica's heart burst with lights of white and streaks of purple.

 **~Sage~**

"Wherever you lead, I'll follow…" Sage gave himself a light laugh as he stood in his own Heart. The floor's yellow light surrounding him with warmth. "That's a promise I made to Tony when we were little. I always followed others and did things just for them."

The Yellow Power Star escaped Sage's grasp and turned into the Yellow Ranger Form in front of him.

"But, not anymore. I'm unbreakable. The things I do? It's not for others anymore. I fight because I want to. I fight for me! I am the Yellow Ranger!"

The empty space around Sage's Heart roared with passion with its numerous yellows and bits of white.

 **~Ren~**

"I can't believe that I was once that girl who fought the Erebians just because it made me feel better. Not the, avenge the fallen better, but because I was just… violent. And it scared me." Ren let a single tear fall from her face and tap the glowing pink ground of her Heart. Her Power Star responded by floating in front of her and transforming itself into her Ranger form.

"But, I'm not a monster. I'm Ren. I'm me. I fight because sometimes, that's what you have to do to make a change. I have to do this! I am the Pink Ranger!"

The black, empty space around her Heart burst to life with pinks and streaks of white.

 **~Parker~**

Parker kneeled on one knee, staring at his Power Star clutched in his left hand. "I feel… whole again. My darkness… the Depression… it's still inside me and it'll never go away. It had me think that everything was my fault and that I didn't deserve anything. I was… alone."

The Power Star shimmered and transformed into Parker's Ranger form.

"But that's not true… I'm not alone. People like me with Mental Disorders aren't alone! We're strong! I'm strong! And I'm gonna fight with my friends! Every piece of me will fight! I am the Blue Ranger!"

Parker's dark space exploded with blues and whites, shimmering together. The darkness that Mike the Samurai once sealed away dissipated and became a small black ball. The black ball sank into Parker's heart and assimilated with the rest of his being.

 **~Tony~**

"I never thought I'd be the leader," Tony mused to himself, his Power Star clutched in both hands. "I was… so full of mistakes and uncertainty. I messed up more times than I'd care to admit."

The Red Power Star flew in front of him, and by responding to the red glow of the floor, it materialized Tony's Ranger form.

"But leaders are humans too. I'm human and I'm fine just the way I am. I fell down sometimes, but I had others there to pick me up. They're counting on me! But that means nothing if I can't count on myself! I am the Red Ranger!"

Tony's empty space ignited with fiery reds and whites, filling him with passion. "It's time to fight."

 **~Reality~**

The Rangers, glowing with their auras, materialized their Skyward Swords. They locked their Power Stars in and readied themselves.

"This is it!" Tony called out.

"HA!" The Six cried with passion and conviction.

* * *

To be continued in the LAST Epic!

The Rangers enter their final showdown with the Erebians. Will they survive?

Epic 48: Light in the Dark


	62. Epic 48: Light in the Dark

A/N: To get the full awesomeness of what's to come, I recommend opening a tab for a medley I put together. Link is on my profile. Listen to it when the chapter tells you to! (Or, just youtube search: PerryVerse Opening Medley. Or just go to my Youtube Channel and find the Vid)

* * *

 _Previously on Power Rangers: Skyward Force…_

"What's he doing? Parker asked.

Tony explained, "I can't be too sure… but I think Ventus is using his life force to give us our powers back!"

Verna commanded, "Stop them!" Her seemingly endless forces fired upon everyone, but the six orbs disintegrated the attacks before they hurt anyone.

"Let's use it!" Ren rushed, "Before it's too late!"

Kingsley's voice rang out to the Six. "Rangers… this is it. Do not lose your drive."

"Kingsley…" Jackson whispered.

"You are the most powerful warriors to have ever existed," Came Oracle's voice.

Together, the Mother and Son concluded, "You ARE the Power Rangers."

With newfound strength, as well as the familiar surge of energy from the Grid, the Rangers raised their Power Stars into the air. Time seemed to freeze for the Rangers as they felt their connection to the Grid come alive once more.

* * *

"And in real life, endings aren't always neat, whether they're happy endings or sad endings." - Stephen King

* * *

 **~Cue Theme Song~**

"I am the Gold Ranger!"

"I am the White Ranger!"

"I am the Yellow Ranger!"

"I am the Pink Ranger!"

"I am the Blue Ranger!"

"I am the Red Ranger!"

The Rangers found themselves surrounded by a circle of rainbow light. They felt their link to the Morphing Grid grow stronger by the second.

"We are Power Rangers!" They called out.

"Ready, guys?!" Tony shouted, raising his Skyward Sword.

"Ready!" The others followed suit while Jackson raised his Sky Tracker.

The Six locked in their Power Stars.

"It's Morphin' Time! Skyward Force, Transcend!"

 **~Cue Morphing Sequence~**

When the lights died down and the Rangers stood morphed and ready, the citizens of Arcadia went wild with cheering.

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

"Tch," Verna grimaced in disdain. "All of my forces, attack and leave no survivors!"

"Let's do it!" Sage shouted. As the Six charged forward, Alan's voice came through their communicators.

"Rangers, all this time you've been mastering your Heart Energy through your Ranger changes. As you are, you can use your Elemental Power Stars to their fullest potential!"

"Right!" They replied. When they locked in their Stars, the forms changed. Before, the Stars depicted the five elements on the Chinese wheel. Now, the subsections represented: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning.

Tony spun his star first. "Fire Style: Roaring Stampede!" He stabbed the blade into the ground, making a wave of fire burst from his sword, incinerating a group of Maligs.

Erica kicked a Malig away from a group of civilians and swung her blade.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" She struck the ground, erecting a massive wall of earth to block off the Erebian attack forces. Ren dropped from the sky and landed gracefully.

"Wind Style: Air Scythe!" With a swift swing, a large, sharp blade of wind mowed down numerous foot soldiers.

Sage and Parker stood back-to-back.

Sage announced, "Lightning Style: Laser Circus!" He jabbed his sword forward, making numerous concentrated streams of lightning burst forth, striking his targets.

Parker added, "Water Style: Water Dragon Assault!" He jabbed his blade forward as well, making three water dragons erupt from his sword and vaporize Maligs that were flying through the air.

Jackson rolled away from laser fire and hid behind a car. An idea dawned on him, making him grin under his helmet. He jumped on top of the car and spun the star. "Fusion Style: Lava Spew!" Combining fire and earth, Jackson struck the ground. Under a group of Bruisers, a pool of lava opened, swallowing them.

"Hey, nice one, Jack!" Tony called out. "Let's try it. Fusion Style: Gale Storm!" With the power of wind and lightning, Tony conjured an electrified tornado that swept up numerous attackers.

"Fusion Style!" The girls shouted, "Iron Maiden Chains!" Metallic chains burst from the ground, ensnaring unfortunate Maligs.

This left Sage and Parker to clean up the rest. "Fusion Style: Subzero Slam!" The two encased the trapped Maligs in ice, then made them explode.

"Had enough?" Parker called out to Verna, the Six lining back up.

"Hardly." She snapped her fingers, commanding one of the ships to fire on the Six. Luckily, the citizens were able to use the time the Rangers bought to escape.

The lasers fell upon the Rangers, knocking them to the ground. Their bodies slightly aching, the Rangers were able to get back up to their feet. Within seconds, they were surrounded by more than half a million Maligs and Bruisers on land and in the air.

"A valiant effort," Verna complimented. "But, it's not enough."

"That's what you think," Erica countered, ready to fight again. Before she could strike, however, cries of rebellion echoed around. Rocks, cans, and other common projectiles rained down from above.

The citizens of Arcadia, led by the former Psycho Rangers, charged into the fray armed with bats, sticks, and other blunt weapons. They swarmed into the crowds, fearlessly taking on the Erebians.

"We won't let them fight alone!" Nathan called out, kicking a Malig in the back.

"No way," Jackson gasped in disbelief.

Ren breathed out, "They're backing us up. So let's get in there!"

"Right!"

 **~The Remains of HQ~**

Winona sat in a corner, cradling her barely conscious Father. The two watched the only functioning Hologram Screen. Inwardly, they cheered for the Humans who worked together to destroy the artificial army the Erebians built.

Suddenly, a pile of rubble began to glow.

"Winona," Orgus pointed out, catching his daughter's attention. Carefully, she inspected the rubble and unburied whatever was glowing. It was the Ranger Scroll chest. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Father, please stay here. I have to tell the Rangers!"

 **~The Battlefield~**

The bulk force of the citizens proved to be helpful for the Rangers. While it took four or five average people to take down a few Maligs, there was enough numbers to make a difference. The Rangers easily struck and blasted through the foot soldiers attacking from all around.

Verna clutched her hands into fists. "This cannot happen." She talked into her communicator and commanded, "Calling all forces from around this planet. Converge on my location immediately!"

Parker heard this and grinned. This is exactly what they wanted. Within minutes, the sky was filled with more and more ships and sky troopers. Practically all of the Erebians occupied Arcadia.

"You will fall here!" Verna shouted aggressively.

"Oh yeah? We'll see!" Tony commanded, "Now!"

 **(Play the Medley)**

A few of the ships exploded and fell from the sky, causing Verna to gasp in horror.

"What?!"

Soaring above and slashing through the reverse engineered Megazords was what looked like the Astro Megazord, much like the Space Rangers but it was silver, moved at mach speed.

Maligs on Gliders were also swatted out of the air thanks to Eleven figures moving around on Galaxy Gliders and Jet Jammers. The Space and Galaxy Rangers, unmorphed, had arrived on Earth to help the fight.

 **~Flashback, the night before~**

"So what's your plan?" Parker asked Alan, who was beaming.

Alan replied, "It's all set. The counterstrike and we have just the thing to start it with." He beckoned the Rangers to follow him, and he led them to an old, white NASADA shuttle.

"Is that…" Sage trailed off.

"An extra gift," came a stoic voice. The Rangers looked off to their right to see Andros the Space Ranger unhood himself. Behind him was his team and the Galaxy Rangers.

 **~End Flashback~**

With the NASADA shuttle present, the new Astro Megazord was able to be used. Alan piloted it by himself and did an effective job doing so.

Verna looked at the newcomers and shook her head, "A minor setback." A small explosion from below got her attention. All around Arcadia, portals of many kinds opened up. From one of them, the Next Legend Rangers, led by Jared Gordon, charged into battle. The Mystic Force followed closely behind them.

"We may not have our powers," Jared yelled, "But this planet is still ours to protect!" Behind him and his team, as well as Mystic Force, were thousands of magical beings. Students from Caroban, Witches, Harpies, Angels, and warriors of all kind.

At the very back of the group, large, moving trees planted themselves into the ground and attacked the Erebians via underground roots that burst from below.

On the opposite side of the city, more Ranger veterans charged into the fray. From Mighty Morphin all the way to Dino Charge, the former Rangers armed themselves with their old weapons and bravely jumped into the fight with passion in their hearts.

"Don't underestimate this planet!" Jason Scott called out to the Erebians.

Wes and Eric even led a large squadron of Silver Guardians into the fight.

SPD came in from time machines, carrying practically the entire SPD academy.

Jack Landors, who returned to help fight, led the charge. His old team consisting of Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, and Sam was back together. Through a larger portal, the SPD base came through. Piloted by Kat and Kruger, it transformed into its Megazord form and proceeded to fight against the ground Erebian Zords.

From another portal, the Jungle Fury Rangers brought their entire school too. Pai Zhua practitioners of all skill levels: Cub to Master, were all in the fight.

From another, the Ninja Storm Rangers brought with them every Ninja School from all over the world.

Time Force brought a sizeable army as well. Besides the police of Time Force, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, even Alex, combined the Time Flyers and Time Shadow into the Shadow Force Megazord to back up the Astro Megazord.

Chaos was given a new meaning.

The forces of Earth were fighting back in earnest, striking down Maligs, Bruisers, and Mech Suits left and right. The Rangers felt at ease, knowing that the citizens were on their side.

 **~Meanwhile, across many worlds~**

On Eltar, Aziza led a large battalion to counterstrike. "GO!" She commanded, sending in large forces to take down the Erebians who stayed behind. Around her left wrist was a communicator she spoke into.

"This is Aziza. All resistances, strike back now!"

Across the many worlds she visited, Rebels Aziza helped put together struck back. The planets included Geo Nova, Triforia, Sentai-6, Kamen-5, Onyx, Aquitar, and the Earth from RPM's dimension, to name a few.

She received transmissions from well over a hundred worlds she managed to help out, telling her that each counterstrike was going well.

A large explosion caught her attention. The Gosei Jet and Gosei Ultimate Zords, supplied by Tensou and Gosei, transformed into their Megazord modes and fought against the few Erebian Zords that kept watch.

Aziza grinned in triumph before charging into battle. "For Ruiguia!"

 **~Back on Earth~**

Verna caught wind of the thousands of rebellions happening all over the Universe and was taken aback. "How?!" She demanded, anger welling up inside her. "This can't be happening! Steinrick! Do something!"

"Yes, Mistress." Steinrick bowed and jumped off the skyscraper to fight the Rangers. He landed and immediately shot the six to the ground with his staff. The Six got up and took defensive stances.

"Without you, the rebellion will be just that," Steinrick informed. "There will be no more Rangers."

The general snapped his fingers, infusing the ground around him with his dark energy. "Compliments of Karprex."

"What?" Parker asked in suspicion.

Within seconds, foot soldiers from the past appeared all over to boost the Erebian forces. Putties, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzacs, Tyrranodrones, Krybots, Hidiacs, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Rinshi, Grinders, Moogers, Loogies, X-Borgs, Shadowlites, Shiners, Xanaloids, Dusters, and Vivix arrived in thousands to help the Maligs fight back.

"What can you do now?" Steinrick asked with confidence.

"Rangers!" Winona called out, arriving on the scene. She took down a few Rinshi and Grinders and managed to get to the Rangers.

"What's up, Winona?" Jackson asked.

"Your Ranger Scrolls!" She told them.

Erica asked, "What about them?"

"They turned into Power Stars!" She held up Six Silver Power Stars and handed one to each Ranger. "You can still use Legendary Mode!"

"Awesome!" Sage cheered.

Ren hugged Winona and told her, "Thanks. Now get to safety."

Winona shook her head. "Actually," she picked a sword off the ground, one that belonged to a Quantron, and she twirled it like a pro. "I'm gonna stay and fight. Good luck." With that, she ran off to help some citizens in distress.

"Let's do it!" Parker called out. They locked in their Power Stars and spun them.

Jackson called out, "Super Mega Mode!" And became Super Megaforce Silver.

Erica cried, "Wild Access!"

"Titanium Power!" Sage called out.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Ren cried.

"Let's Rocket!" Parker called out, becoming Space Silver.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" Tony announced.

The Six charged forward with their own weapons.

"Super Silver Spear!"

"Lunar Cue!"

"Titanium Laser!"  
"Cloud Hatchet!"

"Super Silverizer!"

"Legend Blade!"

The Silver Rangers crashed through a group of Kelzacs and Putties, destroying them easily.

"Next!" Tony called out. The Rangers materialized their swords and new Power Stars, all colored black.

Tony became Mighty Morphin' Black, Parker became Aquitar Black, Ren became Wild Force Black, Sage became Dino Thunder Black, Erica became RPM Black, and Jackson became Dino Charge Black.

Their next rounds of attacks destroyed even more Stingwingers and Cyclobots. Next was an all White transformation.

Tony became Dino Thunder White, Parker became Jungle Fury White, Ren became Mystic Force White, Sage became SPD White, Erica became Wild Force White, and Jackson turned into Mighty Morphin' White.

Ren froze the ground with ice, then Sage used a Fire Mode on the Omega Morpher to punch the ground, causing mist to rise. Tony, Parker, Erica, and Jackson then summoned their signature weapons and pulverized a platoon of Putties.

After this combo attack, the Rangers opted to go into an all Pink transformation.

Tony changed into Overdrive Pink, Parker into Samurai Pink, Ren into Megaforce Pink, Sage into Space Pink, Erica into Time Force Pink, and Jackson into Zeo Pink.

Parker summoned the Sky Fan and whipped many Moogers and Loogies into the air. The other Rangers used their sidearms to blast them all into pieces.

Immediately, the Rangers charged forth, changing into an all-Yellow formation. As Legendary Squadron Yellow, Jackson pummeled the first few attackers. Sage and Parker, as Mystic Force Yellow and Next Legend Yellow, used a combo of lightning to strike more soldiers down.

Tony, Ren, and Erica, as Dino Thunder Yellow, SPD Yellow, and Lightspeed Yellow, used blasters to take other soldiers down in seconds.

In a green flash, Parker as Ninja Storm Green and Ren as Samurai Green zipped forth, striking apart numerous Cogs.

"Time Strike!" Tony called out as Time Force Green, destroying Cyclobots. Jackson came around as Cyber Fusion Green and struck through a few Batlings with the Bridge Axe.

"Turbo Axe!" Sage, as RPM Green, called out, striking the ground. A wave of green energy destroyed a group of Grinders. Erica sped at the speed of sound, utilizing Turbo Green's powers. She struck multiple Piranhatrons over and over.

The Rangers then jumped into an all-blue configuration; Tony as Galaxy Blue, Parker as Ninja Storm Blue, Ren as Mystic Force Blue, Sage as Megaforce Blue, Erica as Next Legend Blue, and Jackson as Samurai Blue.

Together, the Six put their respective forms' water attacks together to create a vortex of water. They aimed upward, and shot forth, knocking hundreds of Maligs out of the sky.

Lastly, the Rangers changed into an all-Red morph.

Tony as Mighty Morphin' Red, Parker as Wild Force Red, Ren as Overdrive Red, Sage as Next Legend Red, Erica as Cyber Fusion Red, and Jackson as Galaxy Red. The Six then proceeded to pulverize more and more soldiers.

Steinrick was mystified by the Rangers' ability to fight through hundreds of Foot Soldiers. However, he calmed down when more Erebian ships arrived. "This will teach them."

Parker blasted a Putrid down with the Lion Blaster before he realized what was happening overhead.

"Oh no…"

"Parker!" Cole Evans shouted from afar.

"Cole!"

"Use the Falcon Summoner!"  
Parker summoned it and asked, "What will it do?"

"Pour your heart into it and fire your feelings into the air!"

Maya, former Galaxy Yellow, kicked a Stingwinger into a car.

"Jackson, you too! Use your heart and call out!"

Jackson asked, "Will that work?"

"Yeah! It's time to even the odds!"

Parker and Jackson looked at each other and nodded. Parker shot an energy arrow into the air and shouted, "Wild Zords, descend!"

Jackson cupped his right hand to the right side of his helmet while stretching his left arm out in the sky. "Galactabeasts, arise!"

An orchestra of animal cries rocked the city. The one hundred Wild Zords that occupied the Animarium descended from the sky, galloping on a road of light. The tune that usually summoned them rang out over and over. Led by the Lion Zord, the Wild Zords stampeded across the land and sky, destroying any Erebian machine.

At the same time, the five Galactabeasts arrived via portal and struck out against the first evil Megazord they saw. Following them, miraculously revived, were the Centaurus, Strataforce, and Torozords.

Now the odds were definitely even on all fronts. The forces of Earth had grown and were effectively fighting back, mowing down the seemingly endless foot soldiers as they came.

The Rangers reverted back to their Skyward forms and struck Steinrick over and over.

He stumbled back and lowered himself to one knee. Any attempt to counter strike failed.

The Rangers locked their Skyward Stars into their swords and spun them.

"Skyward Fury Slash!" The Six enveloped themselves in their own auras and zipped forward, striking Steinrick until he exploded into nothing.

The Rangers ninja streaked up the skyscraper and landed in front of Verna. Her Flagship was inside the Morphing Grid.

 **(End Medley)**

"Verna, you have no Generals left!" Tony threatened, point his sword forward.

Jackson added, "It's over!"

Verna shook her head, her aura emanating with energy. "No Rangers, it isn't!"

Yaxley's voice then boomed, "Well it is… for you maybe, Verna."

Without warning, the being of Darkness burst from Verna's body, stripping her of all her powers. She let out an agonizing scream, losing all of her armor. She fell to the ground and shivered from the loss of Yaxley's presence.

"No way!" Ren gasped.

Yaxley himself floated above them all. He was whole once more, looking as young as he did from the Vision Quest. He wore the black and silver Power Ranger armor around his body alongside a grin of triumph.

"The novelty of this war has officially worn off," Yaxley announced. "It's time to end it all." The man turned and flew through the air, straight at the portal to the Morphing Grid. When he entered, the Rangers were speechless.

Winona came flying up the side of the building and landed next to her mother, after seeing what had happened.

"Mom," she whispered, trying to wake the woman up. The Rangers took a step forward, but Winona stopped them. "Wait… give her a chance."

Verna stirred and opened her eyes. They were glazed over and she stared at the chaos-filled sky.

"I only wanted what was best for our people…"

The Rangers gathered around, removed their helmets, and watched.

Winona replied, "We were raised to conquer, Mother… But that isn't the way."

Verna looked around and protested, "My people needed me! We lost our own Power Rangers eons ago! We had no protectors! What were our people supposed to do?"

Tony gingerly spoke, "Our world's been attacked more times than we can count. It's been under siege since before my friends and I were even born. But… Humanity strove to survive. The Power Rangers taught our world how to be strong. I know yours did too, but…"

Parker pressed on, "But it was lost somewhere down the line."

Suddenly, the Portal began to quiver. Wild energy shots spewed from the opening, hitting random buildings and Erebian Ships. A loose energy beam sailed right for the Rangers, but they combined their Heart Energy, erected a shield, and blocked it, protecting themselves, Winona, and Verna. However, the strain caused the Six to demorph.

Verna, seeing this, closed her eyes. "After you Rangers win… I will concede. You Six have powers far beyond anything I can ever hope to grasp. I will… answer to everything I've done."

The Rangers were taken aback. They didn't realize this would happen so quickly.

"But…" Verna eyed them with desperation. "Do not punish my people!"

"We promise," Sage nodded.

"Guys, we have one final battle to win," Tony pointed out. "Parker, can you get us up there?"

"Consider it done, Tony," Parker nodded, raising his wand.

As the Six set off to follow Yaxley, Winona whispered, "Good luck, guys."

 **~The Morphing Grid~**

Yaxley stood inside the five pillars drawing more power from the Grid. The Rangers arrived to see Yaxley's armor grow bulkier and glow with more energy.

"Stop!" Tony called out, "It's over, Yaxley!"

Yaxley turned around and grinned, "Oh, Kingsley… Good to see you again. Your hosts are… underwhelming…"

"Yeah?" Erica asked, "You should probably look at your odds."

Outside the Grid, the forces of Earth, as well as the Rebel forces, were just about done finishing off the last of the Erebians.

Ren said, "It's just you now. Give it up."

Yaxley shook his head and let out a hearty laugh. "My dear, I'm all that it takes." He snapped his fingers, causing the Grid to shake again. Monsters made from pure Grid Energy erupted from the conduit disc above. The monsters were of all shapes and sizes and flew past the Rangers and into the material Universe.

"These creations of mine will pacify all resistance. It won't take long."

Sage's eyes widened as he watched the Forces react to the new threats. "Oh no…"

"Now," Yaxley grinned, "It's time to take care of you Six." With one flick of his wrist, he sent a shockwave that smashed the Rangers back a considerable distance. However, they stood strong and managed to stay on their feet nonetheless.

"It's gonna take more than that to take us down!" Jackson called out.

Erica said, "Unlike you, we're not alone."

Sage added, "If you think you can stop us, you're wrong."

"It's not just us, you see," Ren called out.

Parker said, "It's every Ranger from across time and every world they've ever protected!"

Tony crossed his arms and pointed out, "So you're really not much of a threat."

Yaxley's brow furrowed in anger. "Insolent little…" He fired off a few energy shots, but Tony and Parker quickly summoned their swords and sliced the shots into pieces.

Tony continued, "We're the 25th Team to unlock a Piece of Light and to protect the Earth. We're not gonna go down here..."

"Heart of Courage: Skyward Force Red!

"Heart of Balance: Skyward Force Blue!"

"Heart of Strength: Skyward Force Pink!"

"Heart of Hope: Skyward Force Yellow!"

"Heart of Faith: Skyward Force White!"

"Heart of Justice: Skyward Force Gold!"

"Hearts of Light, Shine On! Power Rangers: Skyward Force!"

Yaxley scoffed, "Insolent!" He snapped his fingers, sending forth a group of monsters after the Teens. They ran forward, still unmorphed, and slashed through the beings like they were nothing. Quickly, they locked in their Stars.

"Skyward Force, Transcend!" Quickly, colorful shuriken matching each Ranger's color swirled around them just as Yaxley let off another attack. The energies collided, sending an explosion into the air.

Yaxley lowered his guard, thinking he had won. But when the smoke cleared, the Rangers stood with their Morphers drawn.

"Let's hit him back even harder!" Tony called out, raising a Legendary Star.

"Right!"

Quickly, Yaxley fired off more energy shots, but the Rangers quickly dodged.

"Aquitar Power!" Erica shouted, transforming into the White Ranger.

"Ninja Power!" Sage called, becoming the Yellow Ninja Ranger. The two streaked toward Yaxley and struck him over and over, but he was barely able to block both of them each time. They bounced off of him for the last time, leaving Parker and Tony to charge in as Galaxy Blue and Samurai Red.

Wielding their swords, they clashed with Yaxley again and again. This, of course, left the latter's back open.

Jackson and Ren transformed into Cyber Fusion Orange and Lightspeed Pink. They used the Guide Tracer and V-Lancer respectively to repeatedly fire into Yaxley's back, making him groan in pain. He pushed Parker and Tony away from him, spun around, and sent energy shots at Jackson and Ren, but they quickly dove out of the way.

Sage jumped above as Dino Thunder Yellow while Parker became SPD Blue.

"Thundermax Blaster!"

"Delta Blaster!"

The lasers pushed Yaxley back a little bit, knocking him off balance.

Ren jumped behind Yaxley as Overdrive Pink and fired at him using the Drive Geyser. He turned around to face her, but was met with Tony jumping at him as Jungle Fury Red. He let off rapid punches and kicks that Yaxley couldn't quite keep up with.

"Fury of the Tiger!" Tony shouted, letting the spirit crash into Yaxley, sending him skidding several feet.

As fast as blurs, green and yellow streaks shot by Yaxley, crashing into him. "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Erica fired at Yaxley, but he caught the energy attacks and sent them back at Erica, knocking her onto her back.

"Zip Charger!" Sage called out, sending the small projectile to repeatedly hit Yaxley. He stepped back more, panting desperately.

"Stego Shield!" Parker called out as Dino Charge Blue. He bashed Yaxley from behind, knocking him a few steps forward right toward Jackson, who transformed into Zeo Gold.

"Gold Power Staff!" The boy ran right by Yaxley, slashing him in the stomach.

Yaxley growled and grew large claws from his hands. They were black and made of steel. He ran at Parker and engaged him in a fight. At the same time, the two struck each other in the lower abdomen with their weapons. This caused a small explosion to ring out through the area, making everyone look at Parker. He skidded away and knelt on one knee, clutching his stomach.

"I'm okay!" He pressed, "Keep going!"

Tony and Ren stepped in front of Parker, having changed into Legend Red and Megaforce Pink.

"Pyro Power!" Tony called out, sending intense flames from his palm.

"Twistornado!" Ren cried, activating a Power Card. The attacks swirled together, enveloping Yaxley.

"Now!" Tony commanded.

The Six lined up together and called out, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Now as the Six original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they configured the Power Cannon.

"Power Cannon, fire!" They shouted, bombarding Yaxley with blast after blast.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, unleashing a huge fire attack upon the Rangers. The attack collided, but it did not stir them.

"Battlizers, activate!"

The fire dispersed, revealing the Six Rangers in different forms. Tony was using his Skyward Force Battlizer, Parker became Space Red and used his Battlizer, Ren was Wild Force Red using the Wings of Animaria, Sage was Time Force Red using the Fire Knight Armor, Erica was Mystic Force Red combined with Fireheart the Dragon, and Jackson was Ninja Storm Red using the Hawk Armor.

"All together now!" Tony commanded. They all used their respective final attacks and unleashed them upon Yaxley. He screamed in pain as the multiple energies rained down on him repeatedly.

Yaxley fell to one knee, panting. Smoke slowly rose from his body as he tried to catch his breath.

"No… I won't… be defeated… by the likes of you! I can't stand it!"

Changing back to their Skyward forms, Tony countered, "Then let's put you to bed."

The Rangers spun their Power Stars on their Swords.

"Skyward Limit Break: Giga Slash!" They charged forward at blinding speed, each one delivering a powerful blow to Yaxley. They all landed on the other side about 15 feet away.

Yaxley quickly struck back, causing the ground around the Rangers to explode.

However, Parker burst from the smoke wielding his Skyward Sword and his Father's Wand. He landed in a roll and ran for Yaxley. The boy placed his Wand on his Sword blade and cast a spell to combine them. His Sword became black with blue streaks throughout. The blade itself also became a little wider and the hilt grew to where it wrapped around the back of his hand.

He locked in his Power Star in the notch and spun it.

He and Yaxley slashed each other at the exact same time again, but this time, Parker nailed Yaxley in the chest while Parker himself was hit in the lower abdomen again. Yaxley stumbled, as he was beginning to be encased in ice.

"Now guys!" He called out. The Rangers ran to him and pressed their hands to his back. They poured their Heart Energy through each other and into Parker.

From there, Parker used the collected energy to form a new Power Star. It was silver and had the Skyward Team Symbol on it. He locked it in and spun it. This caused the Six Rangers to glow with not just their own Ranger color, but everyone else's. They pushed with all their might, Parker using the last of his strength to drive his glowing blade into Yaxley's abdomen.

"This is for my Father, the Earth, and everyone in the Universe!" Parker yelled, using the collected energy within his blade to fire forward as a concentrated energy blast that, at point blank, pulverized Yaxley.

The force sent the Rangers flying backwards, demorphing them in the process.

Yaxley's armor was destroyed. He was on all fours trying to get up, but to no avail.

"No…" He muttered, "I can't… I… NOOOOO!" In mere seconds, he exploded from the energy build up. This resulted in the Universe's energies within him to be released, sending a white beam upward.

The Rangers thought all was well, until they heard the turmoil coming from Earth. They looked through the portal and gasped; the monsters Yaxley summoned were still attacking. The minions raised by Steinrick were also still alive.

"But Yaxley…" Erica covered her mouth in disbelief.

Jackson shuddered, "This… was an endgame. There's no exit plan."

 _"There is…"_ Came a familiar voice. The Rangers turned in the direction of the Flagship. As they did this, the Grid itself became more dark and gloomy. It shook violently and lightning began to strike in all places. Monsters began to form from thin air and raced to get to Earth.

"There's no one controlling the flow!" Parker explained. "It's gonna go crazy!"

 _"Tony… Come closer._ "

"Uncle Tommy!" Tony called out. "I'm gonna go see him. You guys, keep those things away from the Earth!"

"Right!" The Rangers nodded, raising their weapons. Tony sprinted for the Flagship, dodging and evading monsters as he did.

He finally reached the ramp and ran up it. He turned his head, seeing a few monsters trying to follow him, but he quickly hit a button that closed the door. He followed the sound of Tommy's voice and eventually found him in the Command Bridge.

The energy tube was a bright blue, which reminded Tony of Kaldur's ship the night he got his powers.

"Uncle Tommy…" Tony whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Tone," Tommy nodded. "I'm so proud of what you and your friends were able to do."

"Tommy, Grid Monsters are still appearing. They're going to Earth!"

"I know," Tommy nodded, "If this continues, the Grid will implode and all life as we know it will cease."

"Cease?" Tony asked in shock.

"The Grid connects all living beings. If it goes, it'll have adverse effects on everything connected to it."

Tony pressed, "How do we stop it? How do we fight?"

"We can't do this by fighting," Tommy replied, making Tony's spirits drop. "But, there is a way to stop it."

"How?"

"Shatter this energy tube."

"What?!"

 **~The Others~**

The other Five Rangers morphed quickly, using their Skyward powers to fight back. They didn't have the strength to transform into past Rangers, but they didn't care. They were masters of their own powers and didn't need to rely on Legendary mode anymore.

Unfortunately, even for them, the monsters kept coming to overwhelm them.

Sage struck a winged monster in the chest and kicked a smaller one way from the portal.

"Tony… please hurry!" He whispered.

"Guys!" Erica shouted, "They're getting through!"

Parker jumped through the portal and cast a spell to keep himself afloat. On Earth, under the portal he flew, striking down monsters who slipped by his friends.

Jackson and Ren raised their firearms and fired off, mowing down monsters by the tens. However, more kept popping up.

"Tony!" They shouted.

 **~Tony~**

"But… you'd-"

"I know," Tommy nodded. "My own mentor made this sacrifice twenty years ago to save the Universe. I'm willing to do the same. My good energy will fix all of this."

The doors behind Tony began to shake; the monsters caught up to him.

"I spent all this time trying to find you and-"

"You found me, Tone," Tommy cut him off. "But, it's your duty as a Power Ranger to do whatever it takes to save all that's good. Okay? Please… do this not only for the Universe… but for me too."

Tony let out a single tear and nodded. "Okay…" He quickly morphed and locked in his Power Star. Just as the doors gave way and the monsters charged to attack, Tony spun his Star.

"Skyward Fury Slash!" He crashed his blade into the Power Tube shattering it.

"Goodbye, Tony," Tommy whispered as he faded away. The blue energy expanded outward as a rainbow wave of light. It vaporized the monsters that were inches away from Tony and pulsed outward.

When this happened, the Grid, which was a desolate, dark, and gloomy environment, turn a 180. In seconds, beautiful, bright, and warm colors filled everything all around. The energy disc that held all of the Universe's powers became tranquil and calm. It was empty, signaling the end of Grid Emergence. The monsters across the Universe disintegrated into nothing, leaving the forces of Earth and the Rebels on other worlds relieved.

This wave also forced the Rangers out of the Grid. They all demorphed involuntarily as they watched the Portal to the Grid close once more. They watched Tommy's energy wash over their Planet. Although it wasn't perfect, the energy released managed to erase some of the damage done by the invasion.

But, of course, there would still be much rebuilding to do. The Rangers fell from the sky in a circle and linked hands.

They exchanged glances at each other and genuinely smiled with tears of sadness, relief, and joy. The Six only looked down at the approaching Earth and truly took in its beauty.

 **~Later On~**

The Six Rangers landed at the site where they met Kaldur and gained their powers. They stood in a circle, standing on the very spot the Eltarian's ship had landed. Parker closed his eyes, remembering the time he met his Father again. He suddenly felt a rip of pain come from his abdomen and he clutched it, breathing deeply.

At the center of their circle was the chest that held the Ranger Stars.

"Will this really work?" Sage asked, crossing his arms.

Tony nodded, "You saw the Morphing Grid. It's not infected anymore. Besides, we don't need these anymore."

"Right on," Jackson nodded.

"So, who'll do the honors?" Erica asked.

Tony smiled and said, "All together on three."

"Let's do it," Ren smiled back. The Six kneeled down and placed their hands on the lid.

Together, they counted, "One… Two… Three!" They opened the chest and the Stars began to glow. Each individual flew into the sky and spread out, seeking their original owners.

"I guess that's it." Erica breathed out.  
"I guess so," Jackson agreed. "Now what?"

 **~Later On~**

The Rangers came back to the city to see it already under the process of being rebuilt. Everyone who came to fight had chipped in. Though, at that point, it seemed to have paused. The Rangers walked around, trying to find the citizens.

When they came around a corner to the central plaza, which was much bigger than NYC's Time Square, they were met with another huge round of applause. On the large screens across the buildings, the words, "THANK YOU, SKYWARD RANGERS!" glowed in neon colors.

The Rangers, of course, were flattered and bit embarrassed.

 **~A few days later, Early Morning~**

After being greeted by thousands and thousands of cheering citizens, Veteran Rangers, and others, the Skyward Rangers went off on their own. They left behind the 100 Wild Zords and the few Galactabeasts, met up with their respective families, and exchanged words and hugs of victory with the people of Earth who happened to be there.

Before going off on their own, each of the Rangers wished their families well and let them know how much they loved them.

While the city continued to rebuild, the Rangers were in the outskirts of the city looking down from the school cabin that brought them to Kaldur's ship. They had to get away and recuperate for a bit before seeing the citizens again. The Six had quite a bit to discuss.

"So, now what?" Jackson asked again. He sat on a bench on the outside porch next to Parker who was holding his stomach. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, of course!" Parker grinned, earning weird but knowing looks from Ren and Tony. "But like we were saying…"

Ren snapped herself back and nodded, "The Erebian Empire is backing off. Winona is going to take the throne and while her parents answer to their crimes in an Intergalactic court, she's going to use all her resources to help rebuild the worlds they destroyed."

Sage added, "That'll take a lot of work."

Erica said, "So, we were thinking we should take the Astro Megaship and travel a bit. See these worlds and give them a helping hand for a little bit before we settle back on Earth."

Tony flashed a smile at Jackson and said, "How bout it?"

"Epic!" Jackson replied, "Let's do it!" He ran off into the cabin. He raced through the front door to get to the Megaship which was parked on the other side.

"Jack, wait! We're not leaving for another few days!" Sage ran after him.

Erica laughed and followed them. "Calm down, guys!"

This left Tony, Ren, and Parker sitting on the bench staring at the stars.

"Last time we were here," Tony remembered, "We had just morphed for the first time. When this war started for us, the stars came out."

"It was just a year ago," Ren pointed out, "But it feels like it's been a million years."

Parker nodded and felt a twinge in his stomach. He subtly clutched the part of his abdomen that Yaxley gravely struck twice.

When he first lifted his shirt days before, a large black gash oozed on his lower left abs. He ignored it until it began to pain him more and more. The two he began his journey with, he told first. They didn't want to believe it. They didn't want it to end so soon.

Parker felt his head swim and his heart race. His healing spells wouldn't work. In the days since the war ended, he and the two others had gone to their predecessors who might've had a chance to fix it, but they proved to be unsuccessful as well.

"There's one thing he can do," Keeper had told them. "You must take a journey to the birthplace of the Energems and Keystones. There, you will find what you're looking for. It's a perilous quest that you must take alone."

But, strangely enough, Parker didn't mind it after everything he had been through. He took a deep breath and looked around. He admired the mountains and their beauty, he took in the beautiful trees and the birds that sang their morning songs. The sky began to warm with milky, creamy colors. He chose to only confide in those two, and after days, they began to slowly accept the inevitability.

He took in another deep breath and whispered, "Life is strange."

Ren and Tony took in his familiar words and looked at the sky with him. Parker slowly reached his hands out and grasped onto both Ren and Tony. They returned the grasp and continued to peacefully watch the sky with Parker.

"That it is," Ren echoed her old words, smiling, her eyes swimming with tears.

"But, it's also beautiful and… worth it," Tony added, his breath beginning to become uneven, "Down to the last drop."

Parker let a few tears fall as he watched the remaining stars fade away into daybreak.

"That's true… Thanks, guys." As he did, Parker slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Open Letter to the Reader:**

That's it! With this, my final OC Power Ranger FanFic is done. When I first started writing seriously, I was a barely Sophomore in High School. Now, I've just finished my Sophomore Year in College. These past five-ish years have been challenging, rewarding, frustrating, and enjoyable. As I wrote this final chapter, I felt my heart clench many times and tears begin to form in my eyes.

But, I know that my time on this site is done. I didn't know it would take just about two years for me to finish Skyward Force and it was only because my life was and still is getting more complicated as I grow older. So, it's time for me to step out of the writer's chair and move on to bigger and better things. The works I have published, the people I met (Starwriter, Zania, Charlotte, ICrzy, and Bandgeek) made my time on here beautiful and rewarding.

I never would've thought I'd get this far when I first came onto this site when I was 10 or 11 years old. I never thought I'd do something so big on this site, yet here I am, having gone the extra mile every step of the way.

I guess, like the symbolism of Parker's departure (As he draws a good bit of personality and backstory from myself) it's time for me to move on in this strange thing called "Life."

Know that I'll be going out, doing amazing things.

Dear FanFiction,

You'll always be in my heart.

For the final time: Later Days!

Best,

\- P


End file.
